El caso del pequeño cisne
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción fic francés L'affaire du Petit Cygne, de lillyyy19. Durante la celebración en Nueva York del juicio por homicidio involuntario contra Regina Mills, esta recuerda todo lo que la ha llevado hasta ahí, hasta el banquillo de los acusados. No hay ninguna duda de que si su camino no se hubiera cruzado con el de Emma Swan, nada de todo eso estaría pasando.
1. Prólogo

**Hola queridas, aquí comenzamos una nueva aventura que nos hará pasar de todo: alegría, tristeza, pesadumbre, odio algunas veces, incertidumbre… Se titula en francés** _ **L'affaire du Petit Cygne**_ **, en español** _ **El caso del Pequeño Cisne.**_ **Su autora es lillyyy19. Es un fic de profesora y alumna. Tiene 31 capítulos, y son tirando a larguitos. No prometo actualización tan a menudo como suelo, porque estoy bastante ocupada, y este fic es intenso. Pero al menos uno a la semana, sí.**

 **Sinopsis: Durante la celebración en Nueva York del juicio por homicidio involuntario contra Regina Mills, esta recuerda todo lo que la ha llevado hasta ahí, hasta el banquillo de los acusados. No hay ninguna duda de que si su camino no se hubiera cruzado con el de Emma Swan, nada de todo eso estaría pasando. ¿Cómo ha llegado ella hasta ahí?**

 **Prólogo**

El día se anunciaba glacial una vez más. El viento corría por las calles y mordía cada pedazo de carne que estuviera sin protección. La nevada había sido intensa la noche pasada, pero por extraño que parezca, todo el país tenía sus ojos centrados en una sola cosa. Un caso que había hecho correr ríos de tinta, que había cubierto las crónicas durante meses enteros. Los periodistas lo habían bautizado como "El caso del pequeño cisne"

Así que no era ninguna sorpresa que, en la primera mañana del juicio, en las escaleras del palacio de justicia, aparecieran las cámaras, los camiones con sus antenas gigantescas y los periodistas aferrados a sus micrófonos. Se había pensado que la novedad del primer día se desvanecería al cabo del fin de la jornada, sin embargo, todas las mañanas, se veían nuevos camiones, nuevas cadenas de televisión sumarse a los otros.

El fin del tercer día se acercaba a paso agigantado, la noche glacial cubría ya Nueva York y una bruma espesa rodeaba la ciudad. Ashley Boyd se plantó delante del cámara y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos antes de dirigirles una sonrisa a los telespectadores.

 _«Buenos días a todos, nos hallamos en directo desde el tribunal donde está a punto de terminar el tercer día del juicio contra la profesora Regina Mills que, les recordamos, está acusada de homicidio involuntario, esperamos la salida de los abogados para saber un poco más del desarrollo de la audiencia»_

En el tribunal, un silencio profundo acogió la pregunta del abogado de la acusación. Se escucharon algunos crujidos provocados por los asientos de madera de caoba que turbaron el momento de tensión provocado por el exhaustivo interrogatorio del abogado Whale

-Señorita Mills, ¿podría contestar a la pregunta?

Regina miró hacia el juez y se detuvo un poco más en Whale cuyos ojos reflejaban su orgullo fuera de lugar. Se vanagloriaba de la trampa que acababa de tenderle.

-¿Podría repetir su pregunta, por favor?- pidió ella con voz neutra

-¿Ha tenido usted una aventura con la señorita Emma Swan?- repitió Whale pronunciando detalladamente cada sílaba.

Regina escrutó a la muchedumbre que esperaba su respuesta con impaciencia. Al fondo, algunos periodistas ya tenían la mano en suspense por encima de sus libretas. ¿Quién podía saber lo que iban a escribir a su costa? En primera fila, algunos de sus allegados habían ido a asistir su caída, aunque ella les había pedido formalmente que no fueran. Miró fijamente sus manos durante un prolongado instante, blancas de tan fuerte que apretaba la tela de su falda, antes de encontrar una respuesta que la satisficiera.

-Sí- soltó finalmente

El murmullo que recorrió la sala no la asustó en nada, se lo había esperado.

De repente, se sorprendió pensando en esa aventura. Pues el día que había conocido a Emma Swan, había firmado el comienzo de su declive.


	2. El último primer día

**El último "primer día"**

Regina se despertó en sudor. Tragó con dificultad y lanzó un vistazo a su despertador. Las tres de la mañana. Suspiró y cogió la caja de pastillas dejada al lado de un gran vaso de agua. Después, la volvió a dejar sin intención de abrirla.

No pudo evitar encender la luz; desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía estar a oscuras de nada que se despertaba sola en su habitación. Quizás para asegurarse que estaba bien sola. Se sintió reconfortada, pero le faltaba el aire. Se puso la bata de seda, deslizó sus pies en sus confortables pantuflas y dejó la habitación.

Regina Mills vivía en una hermosa mansión, estaba a medio camino entre casa y un rancho antiguo. Amaba el lujo y las alfombras de pelo largo y precio desorbitante. Amaba el arte, la alta cocina y el perfume. Todo eso se transparentaba en su mansión, y si alguien entraba en su casa, podía fácilmente hacerse una idea global de la mujer que ella era. Salió de su habitación y dejó su mano deslizarse por la barandilla mientras bajaba los escalones más cercanos. Lanzó una mirada hacia la izquierda, por encima de la barandilla; desde ahí tenía una vista magnífica de su salón. Recordó las noches que había pasado en ese lugar observando la estancia. Desde ahí, no la veían y ella veía absolutamente todo. Así había podido ver a Mary Margaret y David acercarse poco a poco. Había podido escuchar a Will Scarlet hablarle a Jefferson de su plan para meter a Regina en su corazón y después en su cama. Había podido ver la expresión seria del doctor Whale cuando este se preocupada por su hermano, eminente abogado, porque aquel parecía perder la razón a causa de todos esos procesos.

Llegó a lo alto de las escaleras teniendo aún los dedos posados en la madera pulida. Miró a su derecha. Amaba ese sitio, la pared se dividía para dejar que el techo abrazara la estancia. Había hecho un pequeño salón en el que solamente cabían dos personas. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba ahí a menudo sola, pues Regina Mills, aunque contaba con algunos amigos, ya no deseaba compartir su vida con cualquiera. Muy a menudo desilusionada, herida, aplastada. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la entrada de la mansión que se abría a una cocina donde el mármol y la madera oscura se aliaban maravillosamente. Abrió una puerta y entró en la guarnicionería donde se puso las botas, después cogió algunas golosinas antes de hundirse en el aire fresco de la noche. Atravesó el espacio que la separaba de las caballerizas donde dormían varios caballos. Todos salvo uno, su favorito.

-Beau Miroir- dijo ella dulcemente. La cabeza negra apareció un poco más abajo de la media puerta; Regina extendió sus labios en una sonrisa y posó una mano en la testuz del semental. El gruñido del animal la tranquilizó. Le presentó una golosina para que él avanzara un poco más y no pudo evitar abrazar su hocico mientras él tendía el cuello para coger el trozo de azúcar. Ella lo gratificó con varias caricias.

-Entonces, ¿no duermes mi querido?- murmuró ella, poco sorprendida. Él y ella se habían reconstruido al mismo tiempo, tenían los mismos traumas y los mismos insomnios. Cuando ella se despertaba, sabía que en su box, Beau Miroir tampoco podía dormir. Como si estuvieran conectados.

Sí. Regina Mills ciertamente no había tenido una vida fácil, pero ella se había levantado, había tomado las riendas y sobre todo, estaba viva.

Abrió la puerta y aferró las crines de Beau Miroir para alzarse sobre su grupa. En su cabeza, escuchó la voz de su madre: «¡Regina, montar sin silla es imprudente! ¡Si todo un equipo ha sido inventado para montar a caballo, alguna razón habrá!» Con una presión sobre los flancos del semental, lo hizo avanzar tranquilamente justo hasta el prado que se extendía delante de ella. Tenía espacio suficiente para hacer que hiciera un poco de ejercicio. Los detectores de movimiento hicieron que se encendieran parte de la extensión de hierba un poco seca por el verano que acababa de terminar y pudo lanzar el caballo al trote, y después al galope. El viento de septiembre se arremolinaba en sus cabellos, dándole la impresión de libertad; el aire era fresco, pero el calor de verano aún no había tenido tiempo de desaparecer. Regina inspiró varias veces para que sus pensamientos negativos desaparecieran volando tras ella. Aferraba firmemente las crines entre sus dedos cuidando para no lastimar a su protegido. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, lo devolvió a su box y lo secó, y cepilló con mimo. Finalmente, depositó un beso en su hocico y le obsequió con unas últimas caricias.

Ella regresó a la mansión y tomó una ducha para no tener el olor a caballo en su piel. Aunque ese olor no le desagradaba mientras estuviera ocupándose de ellos, prefería llevar su propio perfume en su trabajo con los alumnos.

* * *

Emma Swan se deslizó bajo su cama para buscar su calcetín desaparecido, por nada del mundo podía retrasarse su primer día de clase. Mucho menos en su último primer día.

Al año siguiente ya dejaría el instituto, dejaría esa maldita ciudad y sobre todo, ya no necesitaría vivir con la familia de acogida. La verdadera vida se le abría ante ella, y con eso, un campo inmenso de posibilidades. Esa prisión era cada día más difícil de soportar y los dos meses de verano que acababa de pasar habían sido agotadores, pero Emma se había consolado pensando que el próximo verano sería finalmente el último, después, ya no estaría ahí para soportar las leyes de la vida de la familia de acogida. Entre la madre alcohólica que se ofrecía para adoptar cada vez más niños a los que no deseaba acoger, pero por los que sí cogía alegremente el dinero, y el padre detentor de una violencia sin límite, Emma hubiera querido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el exterior, pero en lugar de eso, se ocupaba de sus compañeros de infortunio.

Extendió la mano un poco más lejos para inspeccionar la esquina más sombría, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró.

Amber apareció en la habitación y tropezó con los pies de Emma que sobresalían de debajo de la cama. Ella cayó pesadamente al lado de la rubia que, intentando darse la vuelta bajo el colchón, se golpeó la cabeza. Intercambiaron una mirada y estallaron en una carcajada. Amber se levantó y ayudó a su hermana mayor a salir de su escondite.

La joven blandió un pedazo de tela bajo la nariz de la rubia.

-¡Mi calcetín! ¿Dónde…? ¡Buaj!- Emma soltó la tela, asqueada. Estaba recubierto de una sustancia pegajosa e incolora.

-En la boca de Grumpy

Emma reviró los ojos. Grumpy era el perro de la casa. Un bonachón San Bernardo mal alimentado cuyas actividades se resumían en dormir y mordisquear objetos diversos. Había llegado a la casa al mismo tiempo que Emma, cuatro años antes. Nadie sabía de dónde venía el perro, pero suponían que el padre de familia lo había traído para descargarse en esa pobre criatura en vez de en los niños cuando una crisis de violencia lo asaltaba. Funcionaba…a veces.

Emma no tenía tiempo para buscar otro par de calcetines, puso una mueca de asco y metió el pie en la prenda que aún goteaba babas, se recolocó sus gafas en su nariz antes de levantarse.

-¡Todo el mundo abajo en cinco minutos!- gritó para que los más grandes la oyeran.

Todas las mañanas, ella era el reloj de todos. Ella se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno intentando quemar lo menos posible las tostadas, despertaba a todo el mundo, subía a prepararse y volvía a bajar a tomar su desayuno.

Escuchó un lloro en el pasillo y salió a ver qué ocurría. Lucy, una niña de nueve años que había llegado a la familia de acogida durante el verano, estaba de pie en el pasillo, con expresión perdida.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose prudentemente

-Es la vuelta al cole-confesó la niña bajando la cabeza

-¡Oh! ¿Tienes miedo porque es un nuevo cole?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando a sus pies.

-Escucha, ya verás, vas a coger el bus y ya ahí harás nuevos amigos, y después, vas a conocer tu nueva clase, y harás más amigos aún, y poco después estará el recreo y el comedor y después el bus. Volverás con un mogollón de amigos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Hum…

-Bueno…mira, toma- se quitó una pulsera de su muñeca y se la colocó a Lucy –Te presto mi pulsera de la suerte para que te la dé a ti, ¿ok? En cuento tengas miedo de hablar a nuevas personas, solo tendrás que mirarla y te dará valor. ¿Sabes por qué?

La pequeña movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

-Ok, no se lo digas a nadie, pero…es mágica, yo gracias a ella tengo tanta suerte- murmuró al oído de la pequeña.

Esta pareció tranquilizarse y volvió a su habitación. Emma volvió a comprobar su mochila, metió algunos bolígrafos dentro, un paquete de caramelos, volvió a salir al pasillo y entró en la habitación del último pequeño, Jeremy. Tenía dos años y a menudo lloraba; con el niño colgado a su cintura, bajó las escaleras volando y se detuvo frente a Linda

Linda era la "madre de familia", no prestaba atención a los niños que acogía, aunque, cuando estaba sobria, cosa rara, intentaba interesarse por ellos.

-Buenos días Emma- lanzó, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de la rubia que buscaba sus zapatos.

-Hola- respondió ella encasquetándole al bebé en sus brazos

-¿Lista para la vuelta?-preguntó mientras colocaba a Jeremy en su silla alta.

-Euh…Sí- balbuceó Emma, perpleja

Torció el cuello para echarle un vistazo a la cocina que se había vuelto reluciente.

-¿Has limpiado?- gritó Amber quitándole de esa forma a Emma las palabras de la boca

-Eh, sí, ¡no veo qué hay de sorprendente!- dijo ofuscada Linda

Ante la mirada lúgubre de Amber y Emma, Linda tiró de su suéter, incómoda.

Nathan saltó los últimos escalones, con su mochila en las manos y un cuchillo en la otra.

-Nath, ¡nada de cuchillos en la escuela!- gritó Emma arrancándose lo de las manos

-Pero si se meten conmigo, no podré defenderme

-Nadie se va a meter contigo el primer día, la gente no te conoce aún- dijo irónicamente Emma – Mañana, ya veremos- dijo provocando una irritada mirada por parte del muchacho.

-¡Átate los cordones!

-¡Wow! ¡Linda ha limpiado!- dijo él asombrado entrando en la cocina para buscar otro cuchillo

-¡No veo lo que hay de sorprendente!- dijo Linda entre dientes revirando los ojos

Joy, una adolescente pelirroja se precipitó por las escaleras. Estaba impecable, como siempre. Si no se supiera que vivía ahí, se habría podido creer que había salido de una familia completamente respetable, y ese era el objetivo. Tenía una gran sonrisa y recolocaba una de sus trenzas sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- preguntó Nathan poniéndose su suéter

-Hoy no cogeré el bus porque es el primer día de clase y puedo oficialmente ir a la escuela a pie con Emma- dijo orgullosamente

Emma escondió su sonrisa y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Cada vez que un niño tenía el derecho de no coger el bus atestado de chicos estúpidos, gritando o sudando, se pensaba que era el hecho de crecer que les daba más libertad. Pero Linda y George tenían una razón mucho más sencilla que eso: más crecían los niños, el Estado menos dinero les daba para ocuparse de ellos, por tanto en lugar de sacrificar la pantalla plana instalada en la habitación de matrimonio, habían preferido no pagar más el bus.

Joy, a sus catorce años, era la que más tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa casa. Vivía ahí desde hacía siete años y parecía acomodarse a cualquier nueva situación. Se giró hacia Linda y apuntó un dedo hacia ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Habitación recogida, cosas y peluches ordenados! ¡Porque quien dice día de vuelta al cole, dice visita sorpresa de los servicios sociales!

Amber y Emma soltaron un «ahh» de entendímiento, comprendiendo de repente la maniobra de su madre de acogida. Lucy llegó al hall con expresión más tranquila en su rostro, Emma percibió que su pulsera aún embellecía la muñeca de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Nathan intentando esconder el cuchillo en su bolsillo

-Porque si no, Linda tendrá un mal informe y no podrá recibir a otro niño. ¡Y como hay tanto sitio, sería una pena!- soltó Emma dándole una colleja al muchacho, mientras le quitaba el cuchillo del bolsillo.

-¡Ahh!- suspiró Nathan –Creí que Linda quería convertirse en una madre como Dios manda- dijo él aliviado

Joy, Lucy, Nathan, Amber pasaron todos bajo el brazo de Emma que mantenía la puerta abierta y atravesaron el jardín viendo que el bus bajaba por la calle.

-¡Mierda, Elsa, Anna! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- soltó Emma mientras cogía las llaves

-¡Hasta la tarde!- dijo Linda

Nathan, Lucy y Amber echaron a correr para no perder el bus. En cuanto a Joy, se giró hacia Emma con una gran sonrisa, lista a echar a andar con su hermana mayor.

Emma llegó justo a las en punto al aula para su primera clase y fue a sentarse entre Ruby y Belle.

Las dos muchachas eran sus mejores amigas y eran lo opuesto la una de la otra. Belle era dulce, tranquila, sosegada, siempre con un buen consejo. Siempre tenía un libro en la mano y lo cambiaba sin parar. En cuanto a Ruby, era provocativa, mechas rojas diseminadas en su cabello oscuro, ropa corta, y siempre un chico a su vera. Sabía mangonear a sus novietes e intentaba cada día colocar a Belle con alguien para sacarla de sus libros. Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo, Ruby había conocido a un chico, llamado Peter, al que parecía apreciar más que a los otros. Belle, incluso, la picaba diciéndole que quizás se había enamorado.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó Emma al ver la expresión confusa de Ruby

-¡La peor noticia del año!- murmuró Ruby chocando de forma payasa su cabeza contra la mesa

Belle reviró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Emma para murmurar

-¡Tenemos a la profesora Mills en literatura, y Ruby ha montado un drama!

-¡Oh no!- gimió Emma hundiéndose en su asiento y subiéndose las gafas.

-¡Pero si no la conocemos!- protestó Belle sentándose bien, tranquilamente

-¡Mi querida Belle, harías mejor en sacar la nariz de tus libros y visitar las redes sociales de vez en cuando! Si lo hicieras, te esperarías lo peor, como todos nosotros

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó la amante de los libros cruzándose de brazos, determinada a sacárselo a Ruby

-¡Porque Mills es una zorra! ¡Una verdadera bruja, estoy segura de que tiene una enorme verruga en la punta de la nariz, y que es una vieja! ¡Parece ser que nos hace leer una tonelada de libracos de los que no se comprende nada y que nos da un montón de test de los que hay que analizar lo que no está anotado en los textos pero que se lee entre líneas, así que perdóname si no salto de alegría!

-Ruby, es una profesora de literatura, y en mi opinión, prefiero que nos haga leer libros, es lo más apropiado en esa materia, ¿no crees?

-Belle…es una profe fría, distante, injusta y…y…

-¡Bueno, al menos, podrá, quizás, acrecentar un poco tu vocabulario! Parece que te faltan las palabras

Ruby le sacó la lengua y Emma empezó a sacar sus cosas para estar lista para el comienzo del curso.

Ella nunca se había encontrado con esa Mills, pues la planta de arriba debía estar reservada a los últimos años y sus profesores.

-Parece que ella ha cogido el puesto de directora adjunta este año- informó Belle imitando a Emma

-¡Nos hundimos en el caos!- murmuró dramáticamente Ruby

Sonidos de tacones golpeando el suelo repercutieron a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba al aula. Después, se hicieron más precisos, más apremiantes y finalmente, una joven mujer entró en el aula de clase. De repente, los alumnos corrieron a sentarse en sus pupitres y miraron a la persona que estaba delante de ellos. La joven no tenía una estatura impresionante, no era una vieja agria y por lo que podía ver Emma, no tenía ningún forúnculo en la nariz. En resumen

-¡Mierda, está cañón!- resopló Ruby en dirección a sus dos amigas

Las dos asintieron.

La profesora recorrió el aula con una mirada fría, una de sus cejas alzadas, como si desafiara a que un alumno dijera esta boca es mía. Entró un poco más en la clase, cerró la puerta tras ella. En ese preciso instante, Emma tuvo la desagradable impresión de estar en una trampa. La morena, pues Regina Mills tenía los cabellos de un negro azabache, dejó su maletín de cuero negro sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la pizarra para escribir su nombre.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo finalmente con voz grave

Emma se incorporó un poco en su silla para mirar las finas piernas de la profesora aprisionadas en un falda tubo gris. Poco a poco, los ojos de Emma ascendieron, deteniéndose un poco en el sobresaliente trasero, después escrutaron la blusa de seda azul. Casi se ahogó cuando la profesora Mills se inclinó para dejar la tiza en el cuenco para tal efecto. Emma estaba segura de que su profesora llevaba un sujetador de encaje negro. De repente, se cruzó con los ojos marrones de la joven. Ellos la miraban fijamente, había sido pillada en flagrante delito. Volvió a dejarse caer en su silla y sintió como su tez se volvía de un rojo tomate, comprobó que nadie la había visto y se subió sus gafas en su nariz para darse contención. Al volver a alzar la vista, vio una sonrisa depredadora dibujarse en los labios rojos de la profesora Mills.

Emma ya no escuchaba nada, demasiado concentrada en su bochorno. Retomó el asunto de la conversación al cabo de cierto tiempo.

-Voy a pasar lista para conoceros rápidamente durante las clases. Aunque estoy segura de que algunos no tardarán en hacerse notar.

Se volvió a encontrar con la mirada de Emma. Ruby y Belle se giraron hacia su amiga y la interrogaron con la mirada. La rubia se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no comprendía.

Regina se detuvo en cada nombre, alzando la cabeza para mirar a las caras a sus alumnos a los que enseguida incomodaba debido a sus penetrantes ojos. Después de haberles pasado revista a todos, se levantó y comenzó a repartir unas hojas.

-Los de último año tienen que elegir una opción para tener puntos extras en los exámenes finales. Así que, voy a daros una hoja que me tenéis que devolver a finales de la semana, el segundo documento que os voy a dar es un test que tiene por objetivo evaluar vuestro nivel en mi materia. No toleraré ningún nivel por debajo de la media, lo que significa que aquellos que tengan bastante menos de la media tendrán deberes suplementarios que entregar para progresar.

Sus tacones golpeaban el suelo de piedra, mientras pasaba por las filas distribuyendo las hojas. Mientras las daba, no pasaba la oportunidad de traspasar con la mirada a cada alumno y Emma tenía la impresión de que una máquina se había puesto a funcionar en la cabeza de la joven para registrar cada rostro y asimilarlos a un nombre. Ella no escapó a ese examen de rayos X y desvió la mirada, increíblemente abochornada. Regina Mills regresó a su mesa y tras algunos segundos durante los cuales había mirado su reloj, soltó un «podéis comenzar» que animó la clase. Todos se pusieron en movimiento a la vez y dieron la vuelta a la hoja para comenzar el test. Suspiraban y muchos parecían al borde de las lágrimas al ver las cuestiones. A Emma le estaba costando concentrarse, le había descaradamente echado el ojo a su profesora y la había pillado en el acto. Comenzó a hacer su test mientras Regina les señalaba el tiempo que les quedaba.

Emma no lograba comprender los términos de la mitad de las cuestiones, sobre los periodos literarios, los confundía sin parar, y viniendo de dos meses de vacaciones no iba a mejorar su recuerdo…finalmente, el tiempo pasó a una velocidad increíble y pronto, Regina se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Este es el nivel requerido para acceder al saber!- explicó la profesora de literatura recogiendo las pruebas -El nivel requerido para que no salgáis del instituto con las cabezas vacías y para que afrontéis la vida armados de conocimientos que no podréis alcanzar después. Para ser más claros, aquellos que no obtengan la media con esta tarea, deberán trabajar mucho más que los otros.

Emma miró a Ruby que parecía derretirse en la silla.

-Me tomo muy a pecho el hecho de que salgáis con armas para afrontar la universidad o sencillamente la vida que se os ofrece.

-¡Yo las armas ya las tengo conmigo!- rió Killian Jones enarbolando un puño cerrado y llevándose la otra mano a su entrepierna

-Si yo fuera usted, señor…- ella se inclinó para leer el nombre en su prueba -…Jones, evitaría ser pretencioso. Debería saber que aquellos que ladran mucho, son los que menos muerden.

La clase estalló en risas y Killian frunció el ceño, con expresión huraña.

Killian era un marginal que provenía de malos barrios, tenía una expresión dulce y amable que podía muy bien transformarse en cruel en poco segundos. Quería mucho a Emma y la dejaba tranquila la mayoría del tiempo.

Regina Mills volvió a su mesa y borró rápidamente su sonrisa vencedora.

-Bien, ya es la hora de la pausa, os veo después del recreo para daros las pruebas y ver los afortunados que tendrán que participar en horas de apoyo.

Su mirada se clavó a la izquierda de Emma y esta casi se desmayó cuando ella extendió la mano hacia ella.

-¿Sí, señorita…?

-Euh…Ruby…Ruby Lucas

Emma miró a su amiga y se sintió aliviada.

-¿Señorita Lucas?

-¿Quién va a llevar los cursos de apoyo?

-Yo evidentemente, ¿quién otro?- respondió la profesora encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Pero, yo creía que solo tendríamos más trabajos que hacerle!- dijo asombrada Emma sintiendo que su curiosidad tomaba las riendas

-Una vez al mes, tendréis dos horas de apoyo después de las clases para hablar precisamente de esos trabajos y para ver dónde están vuestros errores.

La clase contuvo un estremecimiento y sintieron el aire volver a sus pulmones solo cuando el timbre se dignó a sonar.

Fuera, Ruby se había apoyado en las blancas taquillas, haciendo que su ropa de un rojo vivo destacara.

-¡Mi vida está jodida!

Belle intentaba tranquilizarla pasando su mano por su espalda. Ella le lanzaba miradas rabiosas a Emma, que no decía nada para serenar a la muchacha. Se contentaba con mordisquear un chupete.

-Creo que voy a decirle a la abuela que vuelvo a la cafetería y que dejo los estudios

-¡Ruby, no seas tan…pueril!- dijo Emma, decidiéndose a intervenir

-¿Hein?

-Con suerte, alcanzarás la media y no iremos a esos curos, y si estamos condenadas a ir, vamos a ver el lado bueno de las cosas…tú eres bi

Ruby y Belle se miraron sin comprender.

-¡Y bueno, confiesa que no es nada desagradable a la vista!

-¡Es tan fría como un glaciar en Plutón!- replicó Ruby sacudiendo la cabeza

Emma se encogió de hombros, ella no era de la misma opinión. Y por la mirada que había recibido cuando había sido pillada en flagrante de delito de voyerismo, no dudaba para nada que Regina Mills podía ser tan caliente como el sol.

-De todas maneras, Belle nos ayudará a dejar rápido esos cursos de apoyo. ¿Verdad, Belle?

-¡Por supuesto! Soy muy buena en literatura, haré que recuperéis todo lo atrasado en un mes, máximo

Sus ojos brillaban ya de felicidad; ya se veía comprobando los conocimientos de sus amigas con los libros más maravillosos que ella conocía.

-¡Joder, la que nos espera, querida!

Belle torció la boca y lanzó una mirada culpable a sus dos amigas.

Cuando volvieron a clase, no se sorprendieron al comprobar que Emma y Ruby tendrían que ir a los cursos de apoyo mientras que Belle iba de sobrada.

Al fin de la mañana, cada una se dirigió a la cafetería para recobrar fuerzas antes de la tarde deportiva que les esperaba.

Ruby y Emma ya se quejaban de la lista de autores que tenían que leer y que Madame Mills les había dado «a los retrasados»

-¡Francamente, tengo siete chiquillos y un perro en casa de los que ocuparme! No tengo tiempo de leer…¿esto qué es?

-Oscar Wilde- precisó Belle mordiendo su trozo de carne

-¡Tiene pinta de ser aburrido como la lluvia!- refunfuñó Ruby dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mano

-¡Te equivocas, es muy instructivo!

-¡Belle, solo tú quieres ir a estudiar a la universidad, Emma se convertirá en poli y yo, en camarera! Así que perdóname si no nos interesamos en lo que este gran Oswald tiene que decirnos

-¡Oscar!- corrigió la morena mirando a Ruby con expresión desolada

Emma reviró los ojos y se inclinó para ver a Regina Mills que comía en la otra punta de la cafetería en compañía de otros profesores. Ella estaba en silencio, escuchando a Mary Margareth Blanchard, profesora de ciencias naturales, hablarle con pasión. Asintió varias veces y se inclinó finalmente para no ser escuchada por los otros profesores. La profesora Blanchard estalló en una risa e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. La profesora Mills dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa sincera. De repente, la mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de Emma y esta volvió a colocarse bien en la silla como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua helada.

-Emma, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Belle enarcando las cejas

-¿Hein? Sí, sí, estoy bien

Al otro lado de la cafetería, Regina rió interiormente y retomó el hilo de la conversación que sus colegas habían seguido sin ella.

* * *

Belle era la primera en correr para entrar en clase de literatura, matemáticas o física, como contrapartida, el deporte no era santo de su devoción. Arrastró los pies para ir allá y se llevó un sermón de Ruby, que adoraba correr.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Belle, no puedes tener una mente sana y llena de ideas de Oswald sin tener un cuerpo sano y sin toxinas!- bromeó la adolescente ajustándose sus botas.

Belle reviró los ojos y renunció a enseñarle a Ruby el correcto nombre del autor que ella quería citar. Entraron en los vestuarios y comenzaron a desvestirse para ponerse el chándal.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz alta tras ellas –¡Veo que Emma aún no ha cambiado de estilo durante las vacaciones!

Emma se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Katherine y su corte. Una banda de pijas listas a reírle las gracias a la Barbie que les servía de jefa.

-Hola Katherine, veo que aún usas el mismo perfume, ¿cuál era su nombre, Ruby?-preguntó Emma girándose hacia su mejor amiga

-Euh…Caca nº 5, ¿no era?

-Eso es, caca nº 5

-¡Viniendo de dos chicas que se visten con alfombras del baño, eso no me afecta!

-Oh, alfombras de baño…- resopló Emma poniendo una expresión teatral como si se hubiera sentido ofendida

Las otras chicas de la clase rieron y esperaron la continuación, esperando a ver qué hacían. Belle se colocó al lado de Emma y Ruby, no apreciaba que se metieran con sus amigas.

-Por cierto, Kathy, ¿cómo va Liam?- preguntó de repente Emma sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas

-¿Y eso qué te importa?

-¿No era el tipo con el que salías antes de que se tirara a tu mejor amiga? ¿En tu habitación? ¿El día de tu cumpleaños?

-¡Cierra la boca, Swan! Yo solo he sido abandonada por un chico…¡a ti, tus propios padres no te quisieron al nacer! Lógico, con la cara que…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, Ruby se había lanzado sobre ella y le había asestado un puñetazo.

Hacía falta mucho más para apenar a Emma, sobre todo cuando Katheryn no renovaba su stock de insultos. Pero Ruby, lista a defender el honor de su amiga, se había cabreado inmediatamente.

-¡Parad!- pidió Belle intentando solucionar el jaleo.

Emma se metió en la pelea y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo bien dado en el mentón a Katheryn.

* * *

Delante del despacho de la directora adjunta, Katherine y Emma esperaban, lanzándose miradas asesinas. Emma había logrado que su profe de Educación Física se tragara que Ruby se había interpuesto queriendo separarlas, pero que en ningún caso había sido la instigadora de la pelea. Katherine no había dicho nada, celebrando ya el castigo que la rubia iba a recibir.

Regina Mills se presentó delante de las jóvenes en compañía de una pareja que visiblemente acababa de realizar una inscripción tardía. Al ver el labio hinchado de Emma y el mentón abierto de Katherine, la pareja vaciló antes de estrechar la mano de la directora adjunta. Esta los acompañó hasta la salida de la recepción. Cuando volvió a ellas, las dos jóvenes tuvieron un movimiento de retroceso. A Emma le costó tragar y levantarse para entrar en el despacho.

-¿No veo lo que dos jovencitas vienen a hacer a mi despacho en este estado el primer día de clase?- dijo Regina Mills rodeando su mesa para sentarse en su sillón –¡Espero unas buenas explicaciones por parte de cada una!

Un largo silencio acogió sus palabras y se molestó ante la situación. Suspiró y las miró fijamente a una y después a otra.

-Señorita…Midas, ¿no?

-Sí, señora

-¿Podría aclararme mis dudas? Me gustaría saber por qué se pelearon.

-No lo sé, yo solo me defendía, señora, Emma se lanzó sobre mí sin previo aviso.

Emma le lanzó una oscura mirada y apretó los puños, lista a saltar. La mentira era insoportable para ella.

-Señorita Swan, ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

Emma clavó sus ojos en los de la directora adjunta y esperó algunos segundos antes de responder bajando la cabeza. Estaba en una ratonera, si decía la verdad, se vería obligada a culpar a Ruby y eso, se negaba a hacerlo.

-Nada, señora

-Señorita Midas, en se caso, puede macharse

Katherine salió corriendo del despacho, demasiado feliz de escapar del castigo. La puerta se cerró en un pesado silencio. Regina Mills escrutó el rostro de su alumna y de repente arqueó las cejas.

-No me parece usted una pequeña idiota, señorita- declaró ella cruzando las manos.

-No lo soy, señora

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no se ha defendido cuando la han acusado falsamente?- hizo una pausa durante la cual Emma alzó los ojos hacia los de ella, sorprendida. Regina suspiró y abrió una carpeta para comenzar un nuevo trabajo, despidió a Emma diciéndole

-Bien, de todas maneras tendrá una hora de castigo en compañía de Katherine esta tarde, después de las clases

-Pero…

-No permitiré, después de vuestro comportamiento, que no seáis castigadas. Los conflictos no se arreglan con los puños, señorita, ¡ya es hora de que tome nota!

-Es que…esta tarde tengo que recoger a mis hermanos y hermana y…

-Estoy segura de encontrara una solución, señorita, la dejo que avise usted a la señorita Midas del castigo

Emma salió sin protestar. Su último primer día no podría haber sido peor. No estaría presente en la visita de la asistente social e iba a pasar su hora de castigo con Katherine. Gruñó de insatisfacción antes de correr por el pasillo para alcanzar a la rubia.


	3. El viaje

**El viaje**

Emma, en verdad, nunca había tenido una vida fácil, ella, de hecho, estaba marcada con esa madurez y esa fuerza que tenían todos los niños maltratados, castigados, zarandeados por la vida.

Sea como sea, al volver a casa, había sido recibida por una buena corrección por parte de Linda que la acogió con bofetadas; castigo por no haber estado presente durante la visita de la asistente social; después, tras ocuparse de los niños, había ido a acostarse exhausta y desanimada. Lucy fue a verla de puntillas y le devolvió su pulsera "mágica" diciéndole que la necesitaba más que ella.

Emma compartía su habitación con Amber y a menudo tenían largas conversaciones antes de quedarse dormidas. Solo se llevaban tres años y Emma le había cogido de verdad mucho cariño.

A todos, para decir verdad.

No había ni uno a quien no quisiera. No podía pasar al lado de Jeremy sin cubrirlo de besos, tenía esa mirada inquieta cuando veía a Nathan volver de la escuela con un labio partido o un ojo morado, y ella adoraba parlotear con Amber y Joy, que se confiaban a ella, tomándola, sin duda, por una hermana mayor. Lucy era aún tímida con ella, pero Emma sabía que era una gran muchachita.

Y después de tres meses, tenía nuevos aliados que estaban dispuestos a hacerle olvidar esas brutalidades contándose toda clase de historias. Elsa y Anna habían llegado a casa de Linda y George hacía tres meses, y enseguida, un lazo muy fuerte se había creado entre ellas y Emma. Elsa tenía la misma edad que Emma y ese hecho propiciaba que Emma pudiera conversar con ella de cosas que no podía con Amber y Joy.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se subió a un taburete de la cocina para coger un pancake, inclinó la cabeza para ver la huella del golpe en la mandíbula de Emma e hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Ha tenido la mano suelta…- soltó indicándole a Emma la huella

-¡Zorra!- gruñó la joven sacando un poco de maquillaje para extendérselo en la zona azulada.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Elsa mordisqueando un trozo de bacón

-Pasará- respondió Emma con voz lúgubre –Solo estoy cansada de llevarme golpes continuamente, pero…pasará

Emma suspiró de frustración, cerró los parpados y puso la sartén en el fregadero para fregarla más tarde.

-Emma, yo nunca he vivido eso, pero…pronto terminará, podrás vivir tu vida sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ¿comprendes?

-Sí…

-Después de todo, solo te queda un año…

Elsa y Anna nunca habían vivido con una familia de acogida, ellas formaban parte de esas felices familias en las que la dicha era cotidiana y en donde no les faltaba de nada. Y aunque la vida les hubiera arrancado a sus padres en un naufragio meses antes, ellas no podían saber lo que era vivir eso desde el nacimiento.

Los cabellos de Elsa eran de un rubio casi blanco y contrastaban con la rojez de Anna, ellas eran muy diferentes y sin embargo se amaban con un amor tierno. Elsa era una pequeña estrella del patinaje artístico y Emma ya la había visto en televisión deslizarse alegremente sobre el hielo. En seis meses, debería participar en los campeonatos de los Estados Unidos, pero charlando con ella, Emma se había dado cuenta de que el sueño de Elsa quizás había muerto con sus padres. Si no se ponía a entrenar rápido, se retrasaría con relación a los otros miembros del equipo y de hecho, se vería descalificada.

-¿La asistente social no ha tenido noticias de tu tía?- preguntó Emma

Tras el naufragio de sus padres, los servicios sociales habían intentado ponerse en contacto con la tía de Elsa y Anna, pero sin resultado. Nadie sabía dónde buscarla, pues viajaba siempre y nunca daba su lugar de residencia…las investigaciones se preveían complicadas.

Elsa movió la cabeza negativamente y su mirada se perdió en su taza de café durante algunos minutos. Después, alzó los ojos, feliz de repente.

-Ayer hablé con Linda y me ha autorizado a retomar los entrenamientos

-Eh, bien, hay progresos- dijo Emma abriendo sus ojos

-¡Emma, el bus llega en diez minutos!- gritó Nathan desde los alto de las escaleras.

Las dos rubias se miraron y se apresuraron en meter sus tazas en el fregadero antes de correr a prepararse.

* * *

Regina era bonita, no, era bella. Era lo que siempre le habían dicho. "Bella" Como si eso definiera a una persona. Bella, como si ella solo fuera eso. Después de todo, era, sin duda, lo primero que se veía de ella, y estaba bien así. Ella nunca habría pedido ser fea, pero de ahí a ser definida por ese simple atributo físico le ponía los pelos de punta. Acabó de trazar la línea roja sobre los labios y los frotó para extender la pintura. Comprobó que el color no se hubiera salido y sonrió a su reflejo.

Inteligente, eso, ella lo sabía. Había luchado tanto para que reconocieran que su valía no era debido a su familia, para que finalmente dijeran que se había merecido su importante puesto…

Inteligente, sí. Bella, ¿por qué no?

Cogió el lápiz de ojo y se hizo la raya.

Carisma, también tenía y era algo innato en ella. En cuanto entraba en una habitación, todo el mundo la miraba, y no era porque fuera bella, sino más bien porque desprendía algo que intrigaba a la gente. Muchos la temían, pocos osaban dirigirle la palabra. Aquellos que lo hacían, recibían generalmente una mirada glacial y un tono seco. Pero otros se habían molestado en arañar la capa de barniz que encerraba grandes debilidades y un gran corazón. Sus mejores amigos ahora, que a veces se habían peleado con ella para que aceptara su parte de luz.

Regina arqueó una ceja pensando en ello. Los amigos que se arriesgaban a que ella se aceptara no habían conocido nunca de verdad los estragos y a veces ella les replicaba que estaban locos, locos por intentar hacerle creer que era una mujer buena. Era falso, pero de vez en cuando, ellos lograban hacérselo creer. Un poco.

Se colocó sus pendientes e hizo algo de fuerza para metérselos.

Nadie conocía realmente su vida y se sentía a menudo sola frente a la adversidad de sus demonios. La pesadilla que aparecía más a menudo era aquella en la que estaba en lo alto de un barranco desde el cual largos brazos negros y rojos, descarnados, amenazadores se extendían hacia ella para precipitarla al vacío. Siempre, uno de esos brazos le agarraba el tobillo para tirarla violentamente y ella caía, y era arrollada por los largos brazos pútridos que rápidamente la rodeaban en cuando había caído. Poco a poco, la arrastraba hacia el fondo del agua, un agua turbulenta donde su visión era entorpecida por brazos informes y cuando le faltaba el aire, se despertaba ahogándose.

Regina suspiró y soltó su perfume, dio la espalda al espejo y salió del baño.

* * *

Emma siguió gruñendo y apretó la lista de los libros que tenía en la mano mirando la puerta de la biblioteca. Ruby se había negado a acompañarla y Belle había puesto como excusa que tenía que hacer una llamada. Emma Swan nunca había puesto los pies en la biblioteca y nunca había prestado verdadera atención a lo que había detrás de esas anchas puertas de madera. Estaba nerviosa pues solo los empollones entraban ahí dentro, así que no podía dar un paso en falso. No quería hacer el ridículo.

Le sorprendió el silencio que reinaba y en el mismo momento en que se cerraron las puertas, la calma le saltó a la garganta. Ya ningún sonido le llegó y creyó que de repente se había quedado sorda. Caminó entre dos estanterías polvorientas y sus pasos casi le dieron miedo. Llegó al mostrador y miró a derecha e izquierda para ver si alguien venía. Se estremeció, ¿cómo podía Belle frecuentar este tipo de sitios? Peor, ¿cómo le podían gustar?

Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse violentamente y casi dejó caer la lámpara de escritorio que decoraba el mostrador.

-Buenos días, Miss, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Emma se dio la vuelta para ver quién había surgido tras ella y descubrió a una joven pelirroja que llevaba una pila de libros.

-Euh…busco…varios libros y me gustaría que…en fin…querría saber si los tiene- balbuceó Emma

-Bien, ¿ya ha buscado en los estantes?- preguntó la joven mientras se colocaba detrás del mostrador

-Euh…no, pensaba que debía tener una autorización

-¡No viene usted a menudo por aquí, eh!- constató la pelirroja

-Sí…realmente no. Entonces voy a…buscar mis libros…

La bibliotecaria sonrió y arrancó la lista de las manos de Emma. Tenía una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro que enseguida incomodó a la rubia. Ella la vio suspirar, y escribirle el número de estante al lado de cada título y una vez que hubo terminado, Emma cogió su trozo de papel y casi escapó hacia las estanterías.

 _-¡Un lugar maravilloso, Emma! ¡Ya verás_!- murmuró ella furiosamente imitando la voz de Belle _–¡Francamente, es el mejor lugar del mundo, la gente allí es tan acogedora!-_ siguió la rubia lanzando una oscura mirada hacia los estantes -¿De veras hay algo atractivo aquí?- gruñó mientras cogía la última obra que le faltaba.

En el momento en que alzó el libro, este dejó aparecer un par de ojos casi negros. Ella gritó de estupor y dejó caer pesadamente las obras. En el momento en que volvió a alzar la mirada, no encontró sino el vacío.

-¡Miss Swan, podría estar un poco más atenta!- gruñó la voz de la Directora tras ella. Poco faltó para que le diera un ataque y se giró impulsivamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su profesora.

-¡Me ha dado un susto de cagarse!- dijo en un tono más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Regina arqueó una ceja ante el lenguaje de su alumna y plantó su mirada sobre Emma. Estaba última tuvo la desagradable impresión de ser cazada.

-Quiero decir, me ha…asustado- rectificó bajando el tono

-¿ _Dracula_?- prefirió preguntar la mayor señalando un libro con un movimiento de cabeza

-Euh…sí, forma parte de los libros que usted nos ha mandado leer. En fin…sé que es para que progresemos, hein. Pero…en fin…he elegido _Daracula._

La Directora Adjunta se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la biblioteca. Sus tacones resonaron en la madera y Emma se preguntó durante un momento cómo se las había apañado para no hacerse escuchar al entrar.

Con la boca abierta, Emma vio a la morena dejar la estancia. ¡Qué carácter! Le daba el susto de su vida y a continuación se iba como si nada, sin decir nada, sin hacer un comentario sobre su lectura. Encantadora…

Terminó de recoger los libros que hacían referencia al conde, volvió al mostrador esperando que la pelirroja no la pinchara más. Una vez que tuvo sus libros metidos en su mochila, se dirigió a la cafetería donde la esperaban Ruby y Belle.

-¡Bueno, chicas, propongo que no hablemos de la opción que vamos a elegir para nuestros exámenes!- declaró Belle una vez que Emma se hubo sentado entre sus dos amigas.

-¿Por qué no hemos de hablar?- preguntó Ruby haciendo un lado su plato para que Emma tuviera más sitio.

-Porque si lo hacemos vamos a elegir en función de las otras, y sé que las dos vais a estar en la misma materia y que yo me quedaré sola- rezongó la muchacha.

Ruby y Emma se lanzaron una mirada atravesada, Belle no estaba equivocada, Ruby y Emma elegirían una materia para estar juntas mientras que Belle elegiría una materia en la que se sintiera bien…y como las chicas no tenían en absoluto los mismos gustos, estaría condenada a estar sola mientras que las otras dos se divertirían como locas.

-¿Tú qué crees que vas a coger?- le preguntó Ruby

Belle reviró los ojos y la golpeó en el hombro moviendo un poco a Emma

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?- refunfuñó la chica como si fuera una mamá que acabara de prohibirle algo a uno de sus hijos.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!- hizo una mueca la morena masajeándose el sitio del golpe.

Emma lanzó un vistazo a las lista de posibilidades que tenían.

 _Aproximación histórica y antropológica a Asia_

 _¿Existe un arte de pensar occidental?_

 _Teatro_

 _Deporte_

 _Filosofía_

 _Arte prehistórico_

 _Relatos de viajes, cuentos y lecturas_

 _Los personajes monstruosos_

 _Cultura americana_

 _Canto_

 _Música_

 _Foto analógica_

 _Las controversias científicas_

 _Especies amenazadas y biodiversidad_

Ella suspiró, a parte del deporte, no sentía gran interés por las otras materias, sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarse con Scarlett le daba nauseas y prefirió meter su hoja en el fondo de la mochila antes que preocuparse por ello un segundo más. De momento, tenía la mente en una cosa mucho más importante…Su primera clase de apoyo era en algunas horas y aunque iba con Ruby, no estaba tranquila por hallarse en _petit comité_ con Regina Mills. Durante toda la sobremesa, sintió su vientre contraerse cada vez más y cuando tuvo que dirigirse a la clase de apoyo, Belle se empezó en acompañar a sus dos amigas, con expresión jovial en el rostro.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Me gustaría tanto poder ir con vosotras, seguramente aprenderéis cosas apasionantes!- se animó ella mientras que estaban delante de la puerta esperando a su profesora.

-¡Esas cosas apasionantes, tú ya las conoces, Belle, es por eso que no tienes necesidad de apoyo!- replicó Ruby buscando huellas de Regina Mills por el pasillo.

Belle suspiró, Ruby también; a veces, se encontraban la una a la otra irritantes. Emma escuchó claramente el sonido de los tacones sobre los azulejos y giró la cabeza precisamente en el momento en que su profesora aparecía por la esquina del pasillo.

¡Qué andares!

Sin saber bien por qué, Emma no lograba apartar la mirada, incluso ajustó sus gafas para ver mejor. Evidentemente le gustaba mucho lo que esa mujer transmitía tanto como le resultaba pavorosa. La morena desprendía un halo de peligro, de misterio. Con una señal de la mano, la profesora hizo entrar a los alumnos presentes y con mirada fría, despidió a Belle.

Ella entró, cerró la puerta y con paso mesurado se dirigió al escritorio donde dejó su bolso, a continuación los saludó y les dirigió una sonrisa diabólica. Parecía que hubiera establecido un ritual, pues parecía estar acostumbrada a las miradas temerosas. Se puso delante de la mesa, se sentó en una esquina de esta mientras miraba sus pies posados en el suelo.

Miró a la media docena de estudiantes que tenía ante sus ojos y comenzó la clase.

-Sabed que estáis aquí porque tenéis dificultades en mi materia, y aunque considero que cada uno de vosotros debe asistir a este curso, también soy consciente de que tenéis otros proyectos. Así que, os dejo marchar si lo deseáis, pero sabed que si atravesáis la puerta, la decisión será definitiva. Mis reglas son estrictas y sin cuestionamiento.

Ella recorrió la estancia con fría mirada y al ver que ningún alumno tenía la intención de moverse, continuó mientras se movía entre los alumnos.

-Bien, mirando vuestras pruebas, de lo que he podido darme cuenta es que tenéis lagunas en todos los terrenos de la literatura. La historia literaria, el análisis, la escritura, la ortografía tiene un pase, pero el vocabulario, jóvenes. ¡Es capital, vais a necesitarlo a lo largo de vuestra vida para poder aplastar con palabras a aquellos que quieren mostrarse más fuertes que vosotros!

-En mi barrio, puedes usar todos los registro de lengua que quieras, si deciden meterte el puño en la cara…¡te lo meten!- murmuró Ruby al oído de Emma

Emma le hizo seña de callarse y siguió escuchando la clase.

-Vamos a trabajar ese aspecto franqueando diferentes etapas, cada dos semanas, haréis una disertación, que me tendréis que dar, sobre la obra que hayáis elegido, esas tareas serán puntuadas, pero no contará para vuestra media. Sin embargo, no os aconsejo hacer una chapuza- dijo en tono amenazante que no presagiaba nada bueno –Cada mes, tendréis una clase como esta durante la cual trabajaremos un movimiento literario, o un género, o incluso una obra en concreto. Vamos a comenzar con esos libros- dijo señalando una pila de viejas obras al fondo de la clase –Hay un ejemplar para cada uno.

Los alumnos se levantaron y fueron a cogerlos,

-Pero…¡son cuentos!- dijo Ruby observando la encuadernación

-¡Exacto, Miss Lucas!

-¡Esto es para niños!- gruñó Killian tirando su libro sobre la mesa, con aire de desdén.

-¡Señor Jones, le aconsejaría que vigilara su tono!- dijo ella con voz seca, después retomó más calmadamente –Sepa usted, señor Jones que, en el pasado, los cuentos no fueron hechos para los niños. Llevan una enseñanza y para ello, ¿qué mejor manera que darle un final trágico a una historia?- dijo ella barriendo toda la sala

-¿Quiere usted decir que…los cuentos no terminaban con "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"?- preguntó Mulan retorciéndose en su silla, incómoda.

-No, no todos. ¿Alguno puede citarme un cuento que no acabe bien?

-¡ _La vendedora de cerillas_!- dijo Emma, ya que conocía bien ese cuento

-¡Muy bien, Miss Swan!- cumplimentó Regina posando dos dedos en el antebrazo de la joven. Después, se alejó para escribir el título del cuento en la pizarra. Emma se había quedado estática ante el gesto que acababa de hacer su profesora. El contacto la había electrizado y sentía una descarga recorrer su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido eso antes y se preguntó durante varios segundos lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-¿Otros?

Ante el silencio de los alumnos, ella escribió otro.

-¿ _Caperucita Roja_?- dijo sorprendida Ruby que acababa de leer la fina caligrafía, llevándose una mano al corazón

-Los cuentos son advertencias. Existen para ponernos en guardia. Nos dan una moraleja. ¡Caperucita Roja termina devorada por el lobo!

Ruby hojeaba ávidamente en el libro, buscando una prueba de lo que decía Mills. Soltaba palabrotas a medida que descubría la verdad sobre el tema de su cuento favorito.

-¡Veo que algunos estáis sorprendidos! Sin embargo, le rogaría que cuidara su lenguaje, Miss Lucas, bajo pena de castigo- garantizó la morena

A medida que la clase avanzaba, los alumnos se relajaban y descubrían, poco a poco, la personalidad de su profesora. Era severa, incluso seca, pero sentía una gran pasión hacia lo que les enseñaba. En cuanto a los alumnos, estaban tomándole gusto a escuchar las explicaciones de su profesora. Había escogido un tema que todo el mundo podía conocer para comenzar el año. Los cuentos parecían ser un terreno fácil, incluso infantil para los jóvenes y ella sentía un gran placer haciendo que descubrieran elementos que nunca habían percibido.

Emma tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miró a Ruby con expresión satisfecha y cruzó los brazos cuando Mills les acababa de señalar un fragmento para que lo leyeran en silencio.

-¡Es guay, eh!- murmuró Emma inclinándose hacia su amiga

-¡Es grave! Creo que me estoy enamorando. Me he quedado porque tenía pavor a que ella me pusiera en mi sitio si movía un dedo, pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que era sincera cuando dijo que podíamos marcharnos.

-¿Decepcionada?

-No, sí. No lo sé, podría estar con Peter en lugar de aprender que mi personaje de cuento favorito acabó engullida.

Killian se giró hacia las dos chicas enarbolando una expresión burlona.

-¡Pues yo me he quedado por su culo, claramente!

Emma se echó a reír, no por la broma de Killian, sino más bien a causa de la voz agua que había usado.

-¡Vosotros tres!- resonó la voz de su profesora

Se sobresaltaron y Emma dejó inmediatamente de reír, la profesora Mills aunque llevaba siendo amable desde hacía una media hora, su voz adquirió un tono duro y frío. No había duda de que hubiera podido crucificarlos en el sitio con una sola mirada.

-¿Puedo saber qué hay de tan divertido, Miss Swan?- preguntó con un rictus de disgusto

-Hein, euh…no, nada…realmente, nada de…de divertido…

Tras una severa mirada, Regina Mills se levantó y durante un momento, Emma creyó que era para darles una bofetada. Finalmente, ella retomó la clase. Al cabo de una hora, el timbre resonó fuertemente y los alumnos recogieron cuidadosamente sus cosas.

-Miss Swan, me gustaría hablar con usted dos minutos- dijo la morena mientras los alumnos estaban saliendo.

-¿Sí?

Esperaron a que todos hubieran salido y Emma avanzó con prudencia hacia la mesa de su profesora. Caminaba lentamente, incómoda mientras que la morena metía una carpeta en su maletín de cuero.

-No ha traído su autorización para el viaje de fin de curso y…

-Oh…es porque no voy a ir- cortó la joven sintiéndose aliviada.

Una expresión molesta se dibujó sobre el rostro de la morena, no le gustaba que le cortaran la palabra.

-¡Déjeme terminar de hablar, Miss Swan!- replicó con voz fría

-Lo siento

-Entonces, ¿por qué no va a ir?- retomó la directora cogiendo su maletín

Emma se sintió de nuevo incómoda, ¿había hecho algo malo? Jamás un profesor se había alarmado por su ausencia en los viajes de fin de curso.

-Euh, bueno, no puedo

Regina Mills frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, esperando explicaciones.

-¿Es todo lo que quería, profesora?

Regina arqueó las cejas, asombrada. No había obtenido respuesta a su cuestión y ella tenía por costumbre obtener todo lo que quería de sus alumnos, no abandonaba jamás, y si esa pequeña tonta pensaba que podía escaparse así como así, se equivocaba.

-No. Me gustaría saber por qué no puede ir, ¡es un gran viaje! ¿Se trata de un problema económico?- preguntó de manera neutra, ya podría estar conversando sobre una mosca que se hubiera posado en la ventaba, no habría usado otro tono.

-Sí…¡ya está!- Emma saltó

-Bueno, podemos dar facilidades a sus padres para el pago, hábleles de eso, eso podría hacer que se decidieran a dejarle ir- dijo Regina haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

-Sí…Se lo comentaré- mintió Emma dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar el aula lo más rápido posible.

Se hundió en el pasillo que la llevaba a la salida.

El viaje escolar.

Emma realmente jamás le había prestado atención. Cada año, le daban los papeles, cada año ella tachaba la casilla "no participará", y cada año, Ruby y Belle le contaban sus peripecias. Por primera vez, se puso triste por no participar. Después de todo, era la última vez que tendría la ocasión de realizar tal viaje. Volvió sobre sus pasos para hacer la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios. Cuando iba a entrar en el aula, escuchó la voz de su profesora tomada por cierta cólera. Se pegó a los casilleros para no dejarse ver.

-Escucha, no puedo…ya hemos hablado…Es mucho mejor como…

Emma intentó dar media vuelta sin hacer ruido, pero Regina apareció ante ella, sin esperárselo, con aspecto visiblemente sobresaltado. Emma se quedó parada a la vez que la directora y esta última entrecerró los ojos. Emma tuvo la desagradable sensación de haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa, en la esquina de una jaula donde habrían metido a un león hambriento. La leona en cuestión colgó en las narices a su interlocutor al que Emma podía escuchar gritar al otro lado de la línea e inclinó la cabeza, esperando una explicación.

-¿Escuchar en las puertas le gusta, Miss Swan?- preguntó la joven profesora, furiosa

-No…es solo que…tenía…tenía…una pregunta…- balbuceó la rubia retrocediendo con precaución.

Regina arqueó una ceja y tiró rabiosamente su teléfono dentro de su bolso.

-¿Sí?

Emma vaciló, el momento no podría haber sido el peor, pero no podía desinflarse ahora, si no, la morena creería realmente que Emma estaba escuchando la agitada conversación.

-¿Es que…yo…en fin…usted…está bien?

Tras un asombro pasajero, Regina retomó contención y declaró con voz firme

-¿Y eso qué le importa?

-No. En nada. Quería preguntarle si usted nos acompañaría en el viaje.

-¿Tomará usted su decisión dependiendo de eso?- replicó secamente la profesora

-No, solo quería…en fin, es…

-¡Desaparezca de aquí antes de que le ponga una hora de castigo!- escupió Regina impaciente.

-Ah euh…no, no. Buenas tarde

Regina vio la espalda de Emma, que se alejaba por el pasillo para salir de la escuela. ¡Demasiado curiosa esta alumna! Esperaba que Emma no hubiera escuchado nada comprometedor, sin embargo no veía bien preguntarle. Tras algunos minutos, se alejó ella también para salir.

-¡Redge!- llamó la voz de Chloé Tinker tras ella

Cholé era su mejor amiga y jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la morena. Trabajaba como enfermera en el instituto, pero todo el mundo sabía que era mucho más ducha en reparar corazones que en hacer desaparecer dolores físicos. Acabó de rehacerse su moño antes de borrar los pocos metros que la separaban de Regina

-¡No me llames así aquí, Cholé!- la regañó revirando los ojos

-Lo siento, señora Directora Adjunta, ¿puedo dirigirle la palabra, señora Directora Adjunta o acaso soy indigna de su real presencia, señora Di…?

-¡Chloé, si sigues, te arranco la lengua!

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sostuvo la mirada de Regina.

-Ya me has arrancado el corazón…- dijo amargamente –Y además, si me arrancas la lengua, una gran cantidad de mujeres se pondrían de luto

Regina reviró los ojos y suspiró. Su amiga, a veces, podía ser pueril y eso la molestaba profundamente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va todo? ¿El comienzo y esas cosas? Los monstruosos expedientes…

-Estoy muerta, tengo mucho trabajo, pero estoy en las nubes, porque en algunos meses, recuperaré el puesto en la dirección- dijo despertándose la morena

-¡Wow! Más reuniones, expediente de alumnos que clasificar…¡cómo no te envidio!- respondió suavemente Chloé sacando las llaves de su coche

-Eso seguro, tú prefieres…meter aspirinas en vasos

-¡Hey! ¡Yo curo a la gente!- suspiró Cholé queriendo pinchar a la morena

-¿Tú haces eso?- preguntó David Nolan que acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo

David era el profesor de matemáticas del instituto y sabía usar su encanto para captar la atención de las chicas durante la clase, no estaba interesado en las alumnas porque Mary Margaret le colmaba sobradamente. La joven profesora de ciencias naturales no había tenido ninguna dificultad en hacer que se enamorase de ella y ese verano se habían prometido.

Ellos habían sido los primeros en acoger calurosamente a Regina cuando ella había llegado a la ciudad y aunque a veces Regina encontraba a Mary Margaret demasiado color de rosa, reconocía que ese carácter venia muy bien en este mundo tan cuadriculado.

-¡Y yo les ofrezco un futuro!- soltó Regina para devolverle el pique a Cholé

-¿Dónde está tu tierna y querida novia?- preguntó la enfermera a David cambiando así de tema

-Ya en casa, ya que ella no ha tenido hoy la quinta

-Bueno, Dav, ¿cuándo cogeremos un pedo en tu casa?- preguntó Chloé dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

-¿Pedo? ¿Qué edad tienes, por Dios?- dijo asombrada Regina haciendo una mueca ante el lenguaje de la joven

-Intento parecer más joven de lo que soy. Eso me permite salir con jovencitas de diecinueve años

David carraspeó incómodo y Regina se giró impulsivamente hacia su amiga hundiéndole un dedo en el pecho.

-¡No toques a mis alumnos!- le previno en un tono que no permitía réplica

-¡Venga, tranquila, ya me conoces!

-¡Precisamente!

Llegaron al aparcamiento y David se despidió de las dos estrechando rápidamente a Regina por los hombros. Chloé esperó a que se marchara para ponerse más seria.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirando a la morena a los ojos

Regina suspiró y movió la cabeza

-Estoy cansada y eso que apenas hemos…

-¡No hablo de eso, Regina!- corrigió la enfermera

Regina miró un punto a lo lejos y sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Va bien. El verano…bien- se refrenó

-Bien

Chloé sabía cuando podía apretarle un poco más a la directora. No era el momento.

-¡Hasta mañana, señora Directora Adjunta!- soltó una última vez.

* * *

Emma había vuelto a su casa precipitadamente y se había plantado delante de Linda.

-¡Voy a buscar un trabajo para participar en el viaje escolar! Voy a pagarme el viaje- anunció orgullosamente

Linda respondió con un gruñido, poco inclinada a conversar y Emma subió a su habitación. Amber, Anna, Joy y Elsa ya estaban allí, haciendo sus deberes o escuchando música. La mayor alzó los ojos de su libro de historia y siguió a Emma con la mirada. Esta desenterró una caja de caramelos de limón, y la abrió con la ayuda de los dientes, se colocó sus gafas sobre el pelo, como si fuera una diadema.

-¡Pareces…feliz!- replicó Elsa manteniendo a Emma en su campo de visión

-¡Voy a pagarme mi viaje escolar!- confesó con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Noooo? ¿No es verdad?- gritó Joy sobre excitada -¿Qué harás?

-¡Voy a trabajar!

Inmediatamente, las chicas sacaron los periódicos de la mañana y comenzar a ojear los anuncios.

-¿Mudanzas?- propuso Amber alzando la cabeza

-Ya le cuesta cargar un saco de papas…- murmuró Joy continuando su lectura atenta.

-¿Pizza?- gritó Anna

-Hace falta saber cocinar para eso- respondió Emma que era bastante consciente de sus competencias culinarias.

-¡Tendrías que trabajar en un restaurante que abriera latas de conserva para las comidas!- subrayo Joy riendo

-¿Mensajera?- dijo animada Amber una vez más

-¡Hay que tener el permiso de conducir!- dijeron la cuatro a la vez

-¡Ah, vaya, sí, es verdad!

-¡Puedes repartir los periódicos! ¡Buscan a alguien para mañana!- informó Elsa

-Ya no tengo bici, George le pasó por encima con su coche el primer año que llegué

-¡Qué cabrón!

-Y además ahora está helando, ¡no quiero acabar congelada! ¡Y pagan una miseria!- terminó de argumentar la joven

-¡Hey, presumidas! ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Nathan entrando en la habitación, arrastrando los pies

-¡Buscamos un trabajo para Emma!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Para ganar dinero, tonto!- replicó Anna haciendo una mueca

-¡Ya, bah, suerte porque habrá que ver si Emma sabe hacer algo!

Joy se puso roja de cólera y apretó los puños.

-¡Soportar a los idiotas como tú, ya es algo!- intervino Joy lanzándole un cojín a la puerta que ya se cerraba.

-¡Hay un puesto de camarera en el _Chapelier Fou_!

-¡Es fuera de la ciudad!- hizo la remarca Amber

-Sí, pero está bien pagado- replicó Joy

-Da igual, si no puedo desplazarme hasta allí, no podré recibir esa paga

-¡Quizás yo tenga una bici a disposición!- intervino Elsa

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, en casa de…mis padres, tengo una bici que nunca usé. Quiero regalártela

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí, toma, llama al bar y solicita una entrevista.

Las otras bajaron para que pudiera llamar tranquilamente.

Linda y George habían salido, lo que significaba que tenían la tele para ellos solos y que la noche iba a desarrollarse entre golpes de mando a distancia e insultos entre Joy y Nathan, quizás Amber se metería en la pelea. Sin embargo, Emma amaba mucho esas noches, aunque el salón era minúsculo y la mayor parte del tiempo, uno no se podía mover sin tener los pies de alguien en su cara. Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

El timbre resonó por los pasillos del instituto y los alumnos salieron del aula. Emma, por su parte, demoró en guardar sus cosas y una vez que estuvo sola con su profesora de literatura, se acercó lentamente a la mesa e intentó captar su mirada.

-¿Sí, Miss?- preguntó Regina sin alzar los ojos de su cuaderno

Era una manera bastante curiosa de acoger a un alumno, Emma reviró los ojos y se acercó aún más.

-Euh…quisiera hablarle del viaje escolar…

-¿Sí?- Regina alzó la cabeza, fingiendo estar interesada

-Eh, bueno, me gustaría pagarlo yo misma. Pero necesito algunos meses para reunir el dinero

-¿Sus padres no quieren pagarle ese viaje?- preguntó la morena recolocándose la blusa por dentro de su falda gris, que le quedaba super ceñida

-No, no es eso, es solo que ellos prefieren que aprenda el valor del dinero y de las cosas. Entonces…por eso tengo que…trabajar.

Emma se asombró de su mentira.

-Bien, veré qué puedo hacer, la mantendré informada

-Bien…

Emma miró los ojos un poco enrojecidos de su profesora y frunció el ceño. Le vino rápidamente a la memoria la llamada telefónica que había sorprendido el día anterior y no pudo evitar pensar que había asistido a una pelea amorosa.

Al ver que ella no se iba, Regina la miró fijamente, con expresión interrogadora en la mirada.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero…¿es que…va todo bien?- preguntó finalmente la rubia con una inquietud fuera de lugar.

Regina clavó sus ojos en los de su alumna y con toda la frialdad del mundo dijo

-¡Buenos días, Miss Swan!

¡Qué atrevimiento! Atreverse a penetrar en la esfera privada de su profesora de esa manera. Regina miró a la rubia salir y suspiró. Amaba a sus alumnos, aunque lo mostraba poco, quería verlos crecer a lo largo del año y salir de ahí siendo adultos, listos a enfrentarse a la vida exterior. Le gustaba mucho saber que habían tenido éxito en la vida. No le importaba saber si había logrado alcanzar un alto puesto en una gran y multimillonaria empresa, quería saber que eran felices. Cada cierto tiempo, tenía noticias de sus antiguos alumnos sin que ellos lo supieran, se llenaba de orgullo cuando ellos lograban éxito en alguna parte. Pero esta Emma Swan la ponía de los nervios.

* * *

La semana pasó a una velocidad impresionante, y aunque Belle no dejaba de acosar a Emma para que rellenara su ficha de opción, esta no lograba decidirse. Dudaba profundamente entre teatro y personajes monstruosos…Madame de Merteuil, Dracula, Hannibal, Grenouille, Dr. Jeckyll…

Se dejó tentar y metió una pequeña cruz delante de esa opción algunos segundos antes de que la profesora Mills tendiera la mano para recoger las hojas.

-Bien- comenzó Regina una vez que hubo recogido todas –Aquí tenéis los profesores que os darán estas materias a partir del mes de noviembre. Cultura americana y El arte de pensar occidental, serán impartidas por el profesor Smith; Teatro y los relatos de viaje, cuentos y lecturas, serán dadas por el profesor Darling; Deporte, por el profesor Scarlett; la filosofía, por el profesor Hopper; Acercamiento histórico y antropológico de Asia será impartido por el profesor Yen Sid; Arte medieval será dado por el profesor Blanchard; canto y música por el profesor O'Malley; las controversias científicas por el profesor Gold; las especies amenazadas y biodiversidad, por el profesor Triton; los personajes monstruosos, lo daré yo, y foto analógica por el profesor Bonnefamille.

Belle puso una gran sonrisa, Ruby parecía satisfecha y Emma abrió de par en par sus ojos.

-Emma, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Belle posando una mano en su brazo

-¡Tengo a la Mills!

-¡Repites!- se echó a reír Ruby

-¡Ruby! ¡No tiene gracia! ¿Qué has elegido tú?- replicó Emma

-¡Teatro!

Emma se giró hacia Belle, furiosa

-Gracias por tu genial idea, Belle. Ahora me encuentro entre las garras de Mills

-Miss Swan, ¿tiene algo que decir?- preguntó la voz de Regina tras ella

Emma suspiró y apretó los dientes

-No, profesora…¡Nada!- declaró mientras seguía mirando atravesadamente a Belle.


	4. Le Chapélier flou

**Le chapelier flou**

Todas las sesiones del curso Personajes Monstruosos tenían lugar los viernes por la tarde. Emma realmente no se dio cuenta de que su día pasaba, y se encontró con varios alumnos que no tenían pinta de estar contentos de estar ahí. Todos temían a la profesora Mills y un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el aula de clase cuando ella comenzó su lección.

Terminó de pasar lista con el nombre de Emma

-¡Definitivamente, Miss Swan, ya no vamos a dejarnos!- se burló ella arqueando divertida una ceja

Emma sonrió discretamente.

-Si tú supieras…- pensó

-La razón de este curso es ver por qué un personaje se convierte en "monstruoso", por qué un malvado se convierte en malvado…

Cada palabra importante era seguida de un golpe de tacón en el suelo. Ella se desplazaba serpenteando por el aula.

-…un malvado no se construye al azar, el autor, el escritor crea la maldad de su personaje inventándole un pasado que le da las claves de esa maldad. Vuestro examen consistirá en hacer el retrato de un malvado que os inventaréis, crearéis, modelaréis. Vosotros os convertiréis en escritores.

Ninguna reacción se hizo presente en la clase y ella suspiró

-¡Venga, chicos, fingid que estáis entusiasmados!

-¡Wow, wow!- gritó un alumno levantando pesadamente los brazos

Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa atravesara sus labios

-Gracias, señor Potter

Ella volvió a su mesa y cogió una tiza

-¡Primer personaje, la Marquesa de Merteuil! ¿Alguien conoce a este personaje?...¿Señor Evans?

-Es el personaje de _Las Amistades Peligrosas_

-En efecto, os voy a repartir algunos fragmentos y tendréis el tiempo que nos queda para intentar determinar por qué es un personaje clasificado entre los maquiavélicos/monstruosos y después veremos si estamos de acuerdo…

* * *

Al final de la clase, Emma se apresuró a subirse en la bicicleta que Elsa le había regalado y pedaleó hasta el _Chapelier flou_ situado en los límites de la ciudad.

Jamás había puesto los pies allí, pero enseguida apreció el lugar. La fachada había sido confeccionada como la de un pub inglés. Los ventanales estaban pintados de negros y las letras doradas decoraban la parte alta de la puerta. En el interior, había espacios diferenciados. En la planta baja, la sala se dividía en dos espacios, por un lado pequeñas mesas de madera estaban separadas por mamparas de cristal pulido y al otro lado, largas mesas alrededor de las cuales habían sido dispuestos bancos formando un espacio abierto. Po supuesto, la barra estaba bordeada por altos taburetes plateados. En la parte de arriba, solo había sillones hundidos y pequeñas mesas bajas.

Jefferson, el dueño del bar, acogió calurosamente a Emma y le dio un rápido paseo por las instalaciones. Después, le dio un delantal y comenzó a hablarle de sus horarios.

-Euh…pero…¿creía que venía a una entrevista?- lo interrumpió Emma

-Ah, euh…No, es que…no tengo tiempo para entrevistas, así que comienzas esta tarde, si te las apañas bien, te quedas, si no, te mandaré a casa.

-Pero…yo nunca he hecho esto- avisó la rubia desorbitando los ojos

-Grace te ayudará, ¡Grace!- llamó alzando la voz –Es mi hija. A veces me echa una mano.

La joven salió de la cocina, debía tener unos veinte años y sus largas piernas le permitieron cubrir rápidamente los metros que la separaban de Emma. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa amable y le tendió un pequeño cuaderno.

-Bien, este es tu bloc de notas. Siempre debes llevarlo contigo. Cuando llegues a una mesa, preguntas a los clientes si quieren comer o beber algo. Generalmente, cuando quieren beber, piden directamente en la barra, pero puede pasar que algunos se instalen esperándote. Así que, cuando llegues a una mesa, les das las cartas y te vas a hacer otra cosa, miras regularmente a la mesa para ver si han terminado de mirar la carta, vas a verlos, tomas las comandas y escribes lo que los clientes han pedido en tu bloc. Después, das tu nota ya sea al barman si se trata de bebidas, o en la cocina si son platos.

Había dicho todo gesticulando mucho y Emma se preguntó por un instante qué pasaría si se le atara las manos…Volvió en sí y se le ocurrió una pregunta que hacer.

-¿Y si los clientes quieren comer y beber?

-Se lo dices al barman y pones la nota en la cocina, ¡así es como todo funciona!

Grace le dio alguna otra instrucción antes de que la campanilla del bar sonara.

-¡Toma, ahí tienes tus primeros clientes! ¡Ve a recibirlos!

* * *

La tarde-noche iba a buen ritmo, Emma encadenaba las mesas y no veía el tiempo pasar. Alrededor de las 22:00, hubo algo de descanso y pudo respirar algunos minutos. Grace le hizo algunos comentarios sobre la manera de abordar a los clientes y le dio algunos prudentes consejos, después la dejó que volviera a los clientes que acababan de entrar.

Emma se quedó parada al ver a los recién llegados, sintió que iba a desmayarse y se maldijo interiormente por haberse presentado como trabajadora en aquel bar. Regina Mills acompañada de Will Scarlet, el profesor de Educación Física, acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Muévete, Emma!- susurró Grace

La pequeña rubia tomó el toro por los cuernos y caminó hacia la barra donde los dos habían decidido sentarse.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Chapelet fou…euh…Ratelier fou…perdón…Bienvenidos al Chapelier flou, ¿en qué…en qué puedo servirles?- preguntó intentando ignorar las miradas atravesadas de Jefferson

-¡Oh! ¡Miss Swan, vaya, vaya!- canturreó la morena enarbolando una sonrisa contenida

-¿Swan? No puede ser verdad, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- rezongó el profesor de deporte viendo esfumarse su velada romántica

-Yo…trabajo aquí, es mi primer día

-¿Ah sí?- lanzó Regina, sorprendida depositando un beso en la mejilla de Jefferson para saludarlo. Aparentemente, eran amigos.

-¡Vaya por Dios!- pronunció Will mirando un poco más lejos para ver si podía escaparse de la mirada de la joven

-¡Vamos a ponernos un poco más allá, eh Redge!

Emma prestó su atención en el apelativo que Will Scarlet acababa de emplear.

-Sí, vamos, Miss Swan, tráiganos un Bloody Mary para él y una caipirinha para mí con doble de manzana

-¡Muy bien!

De repente, Regina se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse al oído de su alumna y durante algunos segundos, Emma sintió el indescriptible perfume de la joven.

-¿No lo anota, Swan?- murmuró ella a la muchacha

-Hein…euh sí. ¡Lo anoto!

Ella garabateó algunas letras en su cuadernillo y miró a los dos profesores alejarse.

-¡Buenas noches, Grace!- dijo Regina pasando por delante de ella

-¡Hola!

Emma bajó la cabeza y tendió la hoja a Leroy, el barman.

-¡Le Chaplet fou, me gusta mucho!- dijo él para reconfortar a la adolescente –Euh…¿podrías escribir algo más que simples…garabatos?- le dijo devolviéndole la hoja

Desgraciadamente para ella, el calvario no se detuvo ahí. Tuvo que llevar las bebidas a la mesa de Regina y Will y rezó para no dejar caer los vasos. Al llegar a la mesa, percibió que Will había deslizado una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de su profesora y esta sonreía, apreciando probablemente algo que él había dicho. ¿Sería él a quien Emma había escuchado gritar por teléfono a la profesora Mills? ¿Sería por su culpa que ella, al día siguiente, tenía los ojos enrojecidos?

-¡Aquí están las bebidas!- dijo ella alzando la voz para que se separaran

-¡Swan!- refunfuñó Wil entre dientes sobresaltándose

Ella dejó las bebidas así como la cuenta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-Grace, necesito…una pausa- resopló pasando por delante de la joven

Esta le mostró la puerta disimulada por una cortina plateada. Y Emma corrió hacia ella, con una mano sobre su corazón. No sabía por qué estaba tan conmocionada. Solo eran dos profesores del instituto. Quizás fuera el hecho de trabajar. Después de todo, nunca lo había hecho antes, y era angustioso encontrarse en medio de un bar con comandas que se sucedían unas tras otras. Suspiró, y notó algo en el bolsillo posterior de los vaqueros, sacó una caja de caramelos y decidió abrirla para ganarse un pequeño consuelo. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y estampó sus palmas contra sus párpados. Intentó centrar su atención en lo que la rodeaba. Se trataba de la parte de atrás del bar, no era un callejón sin salida, pues si se giraba hacia la derecha, se podía alcanzar el aparcamiento. Resopló varias veces y se levantó para volver a su trabajo antes de que fueran a buscarla.

Cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, escuchó algunas voces en el aparcamiento.

-¡Si alguien lo ve aquí, tendrá graves problemas!- gritó una voz de mujer

-¿De verdad? ¿Me amenazas?- respondió un hombre, visiblemente muy descontento

-Escuche, lo mejor sería que se marche, y que…

-Tú, ¿tú me vas a decir lo que debo hacer?- cortó la voz masculina

Emma se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió al acceso al aparcamiento. Se recolocó sus gafas sobre la nariz para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, furioso. Su chaqueta de cuero relucía bajo la luz de los neones instalados fuera del bar.

De espaldas a Emma, la joven mujer estaba incómoda, intentaba retroceder para estar fuera de su alcance, pero al ver lo que hacía, él le agarró violentamente el brazo y ella lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Emma, a menudo, había presenciado accesos de violencia en las familias de acogida, reconocía de lejos las señales de una disputa que va a degenerar o sencillamente cuándo había que comenzar a protegerse el rostro porque los golpes iban a llover. Percibió sin ninguna dificultad la cólera que brillaba en los ojos del hombre y corrió hasta la pareja.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Hey!- dijo ella tranquilamente alzándose sus gafas.-¡Le ha dicho que la suelte!

Emma era alta, eso le daba puntos a su favor porque incluso los más idiotas dudaban en enfrentase a ella. Además, el hecho de que se pusiera a gritar quizás disuadiera al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Los dos se giraron hacia la rubia y esta se frenó en su avance.

Regina Mills estaba frente a ella, su rostro contrariado pasando a la sorpresa. Emma dudaba ahora en meter sus narices en los asuntos de la morena, pero no podía dejar que ese hombre la maltratara.

-¡Le aconsejo que se meta en sus asuntos, pequeña idiota!-gruñó el hombre acercándose a Regina

Sin reflexionar, Emma agarró el brazo de su profesora para tirarla hacia ella y hacerle de escudo con su cuerpo.

-¡Swan, no haga eso!- previno Regina intentando volver a ponerse delante de ella

Emma no la dejó hacer y se enderezó para parecer más impresionante.

-O se esfuma, o grito lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar al bar y me parece que dos o tres polis están tranquilamente degustando una copa en una mesa justo detrás de los ventanales.

Regina estaba estupefacta ante la audacia de la jopen y más aún de la fuerza de la que hacía gala para mantenerla tras ella.

El hombre lanzó una mirada atravesada hacia Regina Mills.

-Nos veremos- dijo de forma amenazadora antes de darse la vuelta, furioso de que una sencilla muchacha le impidiera darle una buena corrección a la directora adjunta.

El corazón de Emma latía rápidamente y sentía su pulso latir en sus oídos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó girándose hacia la morena que aún seguía al hombre con la mirada

Lo vio llegar a su coche, furibundo.

Esperó a que el coche dejara el aparcamiento antes de girarse hacia su alumna. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y exhaló profundamente. Abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz la cortó, salida de ninguna parte.

-Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo? – gritó Jefferson desde la callejuela que daba a la parte de atrás del bar –No es el momento de estar charlando con las…¿Regina?

-No le reproches nada, Jeff, estaba ayudándome

Regina aún tenía la mirada en el vacío, lo que pareció inquietar al dueño del bar.

-¿Ayudándote con qué?

Regina desplazó rápidamente su mirada hacia Jefferson, después hacia Emma, haciéndole comprender que se callara.

-Miss Swan me ayudaba a …

Su cerebro daba vueltas al ralentí y se maldijo interiormente por haber pedido aquella caipirinha.

-¿Sí?

-¡A deshacerse de una mancha!- respondió Emma, al verla en apuros

Regina reviró los ojos y en seguida se focalizó en Emma, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Hubo un corto silencio durante el cual la joven pasó su peso de un pie a otro, incómoda.

-¿De dónde?- preguntó Jefferson inclinando la cabeza

-¡De un sitio que no puedes ver!- dijo Regina caminando hacia él

Él desorbitó los ojos y su boca casi estuvo a punto de desencajarse. Emma, por su parte, no estaba diferentemente.

-¡En la espalda!- explicó ella al llegar a él

-¿Me tomas por Blanca Nieves?

Ella suspiró, puso expresión de hastío y respondió en tono seco.

-Escucha, necesitaba tomar el aire, y no me sentía muy bien, hacía mucho calor en tu bar, Miss Swan ha venido amablemente a ayudarme a sentarme en esa caja después de que casi me desmayara en tu callejón- dijo ella señalando a una caja tras ellos que no tenía pinta de aguantar el peso de nadie.

En el rostro de Jefferson apareció una expresión de culpabilidad y llevó una mano al antebrazo de la morena

-¿Oh? Pero, ¿estás mejor ahora? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo de…?

-Jefferson- corto ella separándose suavemente –Es por eso que no quería ponerte al corriente, te inquietas por nada…

Jefferson pareció satisfecho con la respuesta dada y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a las dos mujeres.

-¡Bueno, gracias Miss Swan por su ayuda!

Emma permaneció en silencio. Estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar y sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Jefferson hizo resonar su lengua y ella decidió entrar en el bar.

Fue asaltada por el calor y la sensación fue desagradable, el vaho subió a sus cristales y se los quitó para no chocar con nadie. Volvió a ponerse atrás de la barra y se quedó callada, limpiando algunos vasos intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Quizás era aquel el hombre al teléfono…Emma se estremeció, para nada tenía apariencia amigable y era un hombre violento. ¿Regina Mills estaba metida en asuntos sucios? ¿Quién era ese hombre para ella? ¿Qué quería él?

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina y Will se dirigieron a la barra y la mujer tendió un trozo de papel a Emma quien, al cogerlo, se encontró prisionera de la otra mano de Regina Mills.

-Gracias, miss Swan, por lo de hace un momento

-Euh…De nada

Regina le lanzó una adorable sonrisa, una sonrisa franca y Emma creyó desmayarse. La vio salir y vio a sus dos profesores separarse para coger cada uno su coche. Al ver eso, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Después, bajó la mirada hacia el trozo de papel que la directora le había deslizado en la mano. Se trataba, de hecho, de un billete de cien dólares. Emma abrió de par en par sus ojos y se dirigió hacia Jefferson.

-Euh…acaban de darme esto

-¿Por las bebidas?

-No…las bebidas fueron cobradas por Grace

-Eh, bien…¡es para ti!

-¿Para mí?

Jefferson sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la joven.

-No serás tú la hija de Blanca Nieves, ¿verdad?

-¿Hein?

-Es lo que se llama una propina. Es lo que la gente deja cuando salen contentos con tu servicio.

Al final de la noche, Jefferson anunció a Emma que estaba contratada, y extrañamente, eso no tranquilizó a la rubia. Cogió su bici y miró su reloj. Medianoche. El toque de queda de Linda acababa en media hora. Tendría que darse prisa. Subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó a toda velocidad.

El día de clase de mañana se presagiaba difícil. Ruby estaría ausente y no podría mantenerla despierta, en cuando a Belle, demasiado concentrada en la clase, no era de ninguna ayuda a Emma. Asombrosamente, la clase en la que no le costaba para nada mantenerse despierta era la de la profesora Mills. Estaba contrariada al haber visto que la joven se comportaba de maravilla y parecía haber tenido una agradable velada. No puedo evitar pensar que Scarlet y Mills seguramente se hubieran reunido en casa de alguno para enamorar tranquilamente. Sin saber por qué, sentía nauseas por eso y le daba asco al pensar que Scarlet ni merecía tocar una cucaracha…imagínense desear a Regina Mills.

En realidad, no solo estaba contrariada, hervía en su interior y le costaba concentrarse en las palabras de su profesora. Se sintió aliviada cuando encendió el televisor para mostrarles una película sobre la evolución de la historia literaria.

Emma observaba a su profesora en la oscuridad y escrutaba su rostro. Descendió su mirada hacia las manos de la joven y volvió a ascender hacia sus ojos. Estos la miraban. Ella se mordió el labio y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la televisión. Escuchó que la joven se levantaba y se desplazaba hacia el fondo del aula. Al estar la silla de Ruby vacía, Regina se tomó la libertad de sentarse. Emma ya no se atrevía a moverse, e intentaba calmar su respiración agitada. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se agarró al borde de su mesa.

Evidentemente, no pasó nada y al finalizar la clase, Mills apagó la tele desde su sitio, un alumno se levantó para encender las luces y Regina esperó a que todo el mundo saliera. Una vez más, Emma se demoró y Belle corrió hacia la clase siguiente.

Regina Mills tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Emma, visiblemente divertida, retuvo una risa. Emma sacó el billete de cien dólares y se lo tendió a su profesora.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la estudiante con el brazo aún extendido

Regina fingió que lanzaba una ojeada y se pellizcó los labios, una reflexión intensa, pero falsa colocada en su rostro.

-Es un billete de cien dólares, Miss Swan, si no es capaz de verlo por sí misma, es…

-No, quiero decir por qué- cortó Emma

Regina no comprendía a dónde quería ir a parar la adolescente.

-Es una propina.

-Sí, gracias, pero las propinas son generalmente un 95% menos elevadas.

-Ya, pues en mis clases, el nivel es generalmente dos veces superior, ya ve, a menudo la vida nos sorprende, Miss Swan- replicó la joven levantándose y llevándose una mano a su vientre para alisar su camisa que se había arrugado al estar sentada.

-¿Es para comprar mi silencio?

Regina la atravesó con la mirada. Una vena palpitaba en su frente, presagiando su futura cólera.

-¿Su qué?- preguntó ella detallando cada sílaba

-¿Para que no diga nada de lo que vi anoche?

Regina no pensó ni por un instante que Emma se atrevería a hablar de lo ocurrido la víspera. Caminó hacia su mesa para recoger sus cosas, para nada divertida con la situación.

-¡No quiero este soborno!- afirmó la rubia tendiendo de nuevo el trozo de papel bajo la nariz de su profesora

-¿Soborno? ¡Swan, cómo se atreve! Para nada se trata de un soborno.

-Francamente, yo…

Regina se giró repentinamente, haciendo retroceder a Emma varios pasos. La morena tenía una mirada asesina y jamás alguien había impresionado tanto a Emma. Se parecía a un volcán. Terriblemente bella, pero también terriblemente peligrosa, lista a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Miss Swan, no he hecho nada reprobatorio, usted no me sorprendió haciendo un acto castigado por la ley, ni de dudosa moral, que yo sepa, no veo por qué tendría que darle un soborno- su tono era seco, sin cuestionamientos.

Aturdida, Emma dejó caer su brazo. La profesora Mills tenía el don de fundirle las neuronas, ella alzó la mirada hacia su impasible rostro y carraspeó.

-Aquel…aquel tipejo

-¡Miss Swan, su vocabulario!

-Aquel…aquel hombre, ¿qué quería de usted?

-Entramos en la esfera privada, jovencita, y no lo toleraré. A clase, o puede verse otra vez aterrizando en mi despacho.

Emma frunció el ceño y decidió marcharse.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron tranquilamente, Emma no dejaba de vigilar a Regina Mills, quería tanto saber más sobre esa mujer que sospechaba de todo. Felizmente, su trabajo en el bar le permitía vigilarla aún más y no dudaba en memorizar a las personas con quien la joven morena iba.

Paralelamente, cada día, Emma anotaba sobre su calendario lo que había ganado con su trabajo en el bar. Por norma general, tenía que alcanzar la suma total para su viaje en marzo. Era demasiado tarde, pero decidió hablar de ello con el director Stromboli para ganar una prórroga suplementaria. Tras haber comprobado la caja del instituto delante de ella y haber gruñido un par de veces, finalmente le había concedido la prórroga. Salió del despacho, feliz por poder ir a ese viaje, que además le permitiría escarpar de esa familia de acogida durante dos semanas. En casa, la vida continuaba y Emma estaba agotada físicamente entre su trabajo en la escuela, después su trabajo en el bar, y para acabar, tenía que ocuparse de los niños hasta la hora de acostarse, pues a Linda en realidad poco le importaba lo que fuera de ellos.

Esos períodos eran los peores. Linda siempre estaba borracha, pero no dudaba en golpear a los niños si desobedecían una regla. Por eso, todas las noches, ella se daba prisa en volver del trabajo, por miedo a sufrir un castigo severo, pero siempre llegaba a la hora, sin respiración, pero a la hora.

Su trabajo en el bar no era muy difícil, pero había que correr sin descanso de mesa en mesa, comprobar que a los clientes no les faltara de nada, que estuvieran satisfechos y sobre todo que pagaran su consumición.

Cada noche, Emma esperaba ver si «Millsy»- como se divertía en llamarla Ruby- franqueaba la puerta y a menudo, venía en compañía de los profesores Scarlett, Blanchard y Nolan, así como de la enfermera del insti. Jefferson a menudo se unía a la mesa y pedía a Emma que les sirviera algo de beber gratis. Él le había propuesto que se uniera a ellos, pero la estudiante, aterrorizada por encontrarse entre cuatro de sus profesores, se esfumaba rápidamente bajo la mirada de su profesora preferida.

Emma estaba lejos de ser idiota y se daba cuenta de que algo la atraía de su profesora de literatura. Finalmente había comprendido que no era por casualidad que su vientre se cerrara y su corazón se embalara al verla, y que sus ojos la buscaran por los pasillos.

Emma Swan sentía atracción por alguien por primera vez en su vida. Guardó todo eso para ella, no estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie.

De todas maneras, había regido su vida sola desde su infancia. Cuidaba mucho de desvelar sus emociones y cuando tenía un problema, tenía que solucionarlo sola, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a nadie.

Por su parte, Regina Mills notaba las insistentes miradas de la muchacha, pero las había achacado al interés de aquella por observar el mundo. Muchas veces, cuando había visto a Emma en la cafetería del instituto o incluso en clase, había reparado en que la muchacha se quedaba en silencio con sus amigas, casi retraída observando lo que la rodeaba, con una pálida sonrisa en sus labios. La fragilidad escondida de la rubia la hacía hacerse preguntas, Emma Swan no era una estudiante como las demás, estaba segura de ello, escondía una grieta inmensa. En algunos sentidos, Emma le recordaba un poco a ella.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de haber pasado un excelente día, Emma volvió a casa para cambiarse antes de ir al trabajo, encontrándose a sus compañeros con cara de entierro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó lanzando su mochila a una esquina de la habitación

Elsa sujetaba a Anna por los hombros, la pequeña parecía inconsolable. Ella, que siempre desprendía alegría. Emma sintió su vientre retorcerse.

-Han encontrado a su tía- dijo Joy, con cara de disgusto

-¿Y?- preguntó Emma que quería saber más

-Vive en Yellowknife, en Canadá, y quiere que vamos a vivir allí. En fin, en realidad no nos deja elección.

-Pero…es lo que queríais, ¿no? ¿Vivir con vuestra tía?

-Sí, pero aquí, no a miles de kilómetros- lloriqueó Anna

-Anna quería quedarse cerca de nuestros padres…- explicó Elsa acariciando la espalda de su hermana

-¡Vuestros padres murieron en el mar, así que no veo lo que os retiene aquí!- lanzó Nathan con voz arrogante

-¡Cretino!- insultó Joy

-¡Pequeño cabrón!- añadió Amber

-¡Basta!- gritó Emma para restablecer el orden

Cuando todos se calmaron, ella intentó hablar serenamente

-¡Tenéis que ir! Tenéis la suerte de tener a alguien de vuestra familia para cuidaros. Es lo que todos desearíamos, así que marcharos de aquí en cuanto podáis. Sois demasiado buenas para estar en una familia de acogida.

-Todos somos demasiado buenos para estar aquí, pero vosotras, tenéis la suerte de poder marcharos., así que, ¡venga!- añadió Joy

Elsa alzó la cabeza y las lágrimas aparecieron en el fondo de sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron.

-Ella lo ha organizado todo, nos marchamos el lunes

EL mundo cayó sobre los hombros de Emma

-¿Ya?- dijo asombrada

Había sido cogida algo de improviso, normalmente tomaba muchos más tiempo que los niños fueran retirados de las familias de acogida, pero la tía de Elsa y Anna habría recurrido a sus contactos, seguro.

Elsa insistió en acompañar a Emma fuera de la casa para conversar más tranquilamente con ella.

-¿Linda armó escándalo?- preguntó Emma lanzando una ojeada a la puerta de la habitación de los padres de acogida

-Sí…un poco

-¡Estaba orgullosa de tener bajo su techo a una pequeña estrella del patinaje!- bromeó Emma acariciando el hombro de Elsa para mostrarle su cariño.

-Hum…- gruñó su amiga

Emma de repente cayó en la cuenta

-Oh, pero…¿cómo harás con el patinaje?

Elsa se encogió de hombros y las lágrimas volvieron inmediatamente a sus ojos.

-No lo sé…apenas conozco a mi tía…a lo mejor, ella querrá que lo deje. Sé que hay buenos equipos allí…Buenos equipos juniors, pero…francamente, no sé si voy a volver a patinar un día.

-Escucha…Elsa, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, pero estoy segura de que tu tía va a dejar que continúes con tu pasión. Era la hermana de tu madre, ¡no puede ser mala!- declaró Emma sacudiendo su cabeza. Todo le parecía tan lógico.

Elsa le hizo una rápida señal con la cabeza antes de decirle que se diera prisa para ir al trabajo. Emma se alejó a grandes pedaladas para no llegar tarde.

El bar estaba particularmente vacío esa tarde, lo que hizo que Emma estuviera más vaga. La velada prometía ser larga, Elsa y Anna venían a su memoria continuamente, tenía la impresión de que una parte de ella misma se desvanecía. Siempre era difícil ver partir a quien se quería.

Se había instalado en una mesa para revisar y continuar con su disertación sobre el personaje de Merteuil, pero sus pensamientos divagaban sin cesar. Ni siquiera uno de los paquetes de sus caramelos preferidos lograba levantarle la moral.

-¡Parece preocupada, Miss Swan!- dijo una voz grave a su lado

Regina Mills se había sentado en un taburete y la miraba fijamente. Emma frunció el ceño, ¿desde hace cuánto estaría observándola?

-Quizás, ¿qué le pongo?- preguntó la rubia de manera profesional abandonando sus hojas y dirigiéndose hacia la barra en la que Regina estaba apoyada ahora.

-¡Un vaso de sidra!

-Muy bien

-Está muy vacio el bar esta noche…- comenzó Regina mientras Emma preparaba su bebida

Emma se sorprendió y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su profesora. Se había puesto un vestido negro que parecía haber sido confeccionado para ella, sus curvas estaban perfectamente dibujadas y aunque el vestido no desvelaba nada, dejaba espacio para la fantasía. Emma sacudió sus rizos rubios.

-Sí, por eso Jefferson me ha dejado cerrar sola, y hoy no hay barman.

-¡Wow, la casa es suya, se diría!

-Sí, mía y del cocinero- precisó la rubia con un signo de su pulgar en dirección a las cocinas.

Un silencio se instaló y Emma comprobó que ningún cliente la necesitara.

-¡No parece muy cómoda! ¿Quiere hablar?

-Entramos en la esfera privada y creo que a usted eso no le gusta- replicó Emma con voz dura

Regina entrecerró los ojos y durante un segundo, Emma pensó que la iba a estrangular. En lugar de eso, su profesora carraspeó

-Punto para usted, Miss Swan

De repente, los ojos de Emma resplandecieron de malicia. Sonrió diabólicamente y fijó su atención en la morena.

-Tengo una idea, ¡juguemos a algo!

-¿Un juego?- gruñó Regina

-Sí, un juego, nos hacemos mutuamente preguntas y si la otra se niega a contestar, ¡debe beber a palo seco!

-¿Beber qué exactamente?- pregunto la morena, escéptica.

-Chupitos- dijo Emma colocando una veintena de chupitos sobre la barra

Ella esperaba que la morena no le diera una bofetada por haber propuesta esa idea.

-¿Cree de verdad que voy a jugar a esto con una de mis alumnas?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja que hizo temblar a Emma.

-No, pero con la camarera de una bar, ¿por qué no?

Sin saberlo, Emma no podía haber atendido más a los deseos de Regina Mills, ella, que había venido a conocer un poco más de la rubia, se encontraba con una propuesta clara de la muchacha; no se habría esperado tanto.

-Muy bien- aceptó con voz cálida

-¡Yo empiezo!- se adelantó Emma sirviendo. Hizo un esfuerzo para pensar en una pregunta sencilla para comenzar el juego tranquilamente -¿Desde hace cuánto que vive en nuestra encantadora ciudad?

-Tres años

Regina posó sus manos en la barra y pensó a su vez en una pregunta simple.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que Ruby y usted sois amigas?

-Hum…tres años también. ¿Por qué ser profesora?

Regina suspiró, ya se estaba aburriendo.

-No lo sé muy bien, sin duda porque amo transmitir mis conocimientos.

-¡Buena respuesta!

-También lo creo. ¿Qué mote me dan los alumnos?

Emma tragó con dificultad y buscó una mentira rápidamente. Excepto los que estaban en clase de refuerzo, todos la llamaban «Ice bitch». Sin duda, se debía a su frialdad y sus maneras secas. Decidió no mentir y encontró el mote que Ruby le había dado.

-Millsy

Regina se sorprendió y frunció el ceño

-¿Millsy? ¿Como si…fuera un…peluche o algo parecido?- dijo asombrada frunciendo el ceño. No tenía por costumbre llevar motes ridículos y se dijo que tenía que remediar eso lo más rápido posible.

-Euh…sí

Regina entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la frente. Dudó por un instante de la veracidad de las palabras de Emma y decidió atacar con una pregunta más directa la próxima vez.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que es amiga de los profesores Blanchard y Nolan?

-No sé hace cuánto exactamente. ¿Por qué vino en mi ayuda el otro día?- cortó Regina al ver que Emma abría la boca para replicarle que no había respondido a la pregunta. Apreció el efecto de la sorpresa.

-Euh…porque parecía estar en peligro

-¿Ayuda a todos los clientes en peligro?- preguntó la morena molesta

-¡Hey, es mi turno! Euh…¿sabe bailar?

-¡Evidentemente! ¿Quién no sabe bailar?

-¡Yo!

-Entonces, ¿ayuda a todos sus clientes?- retomó Regina tranquilamente

-¡Me toca a mí!- previno Emma

-¡En absoluto!

-¡Sí! Usted ha preguntado quién no sabría bailar y yo he respondido que "yo"

-¡Eso no era una pregunta!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Se enfrentaron con la mirada durante un instante y Emma retomó

-¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerme una demostración de sus talentos como bailarina?

-No

-¡Ah, a beber!

-No, yo he respondido a su pregunta, ¡la regla del juego no incluía acción!

Emma dejó caer sus hombros, desilusionada.

-Punto para usted- confesó –Y no, no ayudo a todos mis clientes, solo a aquellos que parecen estar en verdadero peligro, y…estoy contenta de haberla ayudado.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que Regina escrutó a la joven que, visiblemente, no sabía dónde meterse. La morena decidió continuar con el juego y se enderezó un poco para quedarse perfectamente perpendicular con el suelo, adquiriendo una apariencia elegante y regia.

-Mi pregunta: ¿qué le atormenta esta noche?

Emma se desinfló

-Me han dado una mala noticia antes de entrar a trabajar y no logro sacármela de la cabeza. ¿Quién era el hombre del otro día?

Después de todo, había sido Regina quien había sacado el tema primeramente esa noche, Emma no tenía sino que hundirse en la brecha.

-Miss Swan…se está haciendo demasiado…

-…¿personal? ¡Beba entonces!- dijo Emma señalando con el mentón un vaso

Regina alzó el vaso y vertió el contenido en su garganta, hizo una mueca y volvió a dejar el recipiente en la barra.

-¡Está asqueroso!- dijo la morena haciendo una mueca y secándose la boca con la ayuda de una blanca servilleta. Un poco de su labial rojo quedó en el pedazo de papel y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no puede ir al viaje escolar?- retomó la directora adjunta

Emma imitó a su profesora y se tragó el líquido de un solo golpe, manteniendo sus gafas para que no se deslizaran hacia atrás cuando inclinó la cabeza.

Cuanto más avanzaban las preguntas, más les costaba responder, no a causa del alcohol, sino porque las preguntas se volvían demasiado personales. Solo quedaban dos chupitos sobre la barra y era el turno de Emma. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Tomó valor y soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

-Tengo una pregunta y me gustaría de verdad que la respondiera.

Regina clavó su mirada en la de su alumna, ella sabía que podía hacerla flaquear solo con mirarla. Posó sus manos en la barra, lista para afrontar la pregunta de Emma.

-¡Suéltela!- ordenó

-¿Acaso el hombre de la otra noche quería hacerle daño?

La sonrisa de Regina se borró y todavía manteniendo el contacto visual, vació su segundo vaso seguido, después declaró

-¡Creo que ha ganado el juego, Miss Swan!

La rubia pareció muy desilusionada y miró a la joven abandonar el bar sin darse la vuelta.

La vio dirigirse hacia una esquina del aparcamiento donde su coche debía estar aparcado.

Regina suspiró y tiró su bolso en el asiento de atrás. Se sentía una idiota. Salir para ir a charlar con una alumna, todo eso para conocer un poco más sobre ella porque le intrigaba su comportamiento…¡una alumna!

Golpeó el volante violentamente y se dejó caer en el asiento. Después, se pellizcó el labio inferior entre sus dientes dándose cuenta de repente de una cosa: le gustaba mucho Emma Swan. Había que remediar eso lo más pronto posible y la única manera era instaurando una distancia razonable…


	5. En peligro

**En peligro**

Durante los días que se sucedieron, Emma se arrastraba como un alma en pena por los pasillos del instituto y evitaba cruzarse con la mirada de su profesora durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto a Regina, abandonó, por lo que se veía, la idea de ir sola al bar y charlar con la camarera. Aparecía rodeada de sus amigos y nunca era ella la que pedía, dejaba que David o Mary Margaret lo hicieran.

Emma estaba, así pues, tan triste como las piedras y presentía que la profesora Mills había roto todo lazo entre ellas. Sin duda Emma había ido demasiado lejos con sus preguntas. No era más que una alumna entre todas las demás y eso la volvía loca. Algo misterioso rodeaba a Regina Mills y Emma ardía en deseos de saber qué era. Belle y Ruby, sintiendo que su amiga no estaba del todo bien, le propusieron ir a Granny's después de clase. Era una pequeña cafetería regentada por la abuela de Ruby, que sabía llevar su negocio con mano firme y que, por otro lado, era una dulzura con Emma. Granny era el tipo de abuela que te estrecha contra su pecho para apaciguar tus penas y tus tormentos, y que con una sola mirada sabe perfectamente si se le estaba escondiendo algo. Emma la consideraba un poco su abuela, aunque jamás lo haya expresado de ninguna manera.

Cuando Emma entró en el establecimiento, Granny caminó delicadamente entre las mesas y se dirigió hacia las tres amigas. Se fijó en el rostro de Emma y posó una mano arrugada en su mejilla y le dio amables golpecitos. Granny veía que la pequeña rubia estaba contrariada, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta y las dejó sentarse a una mesa.

Belle colocó una copa llena de helado bajo las narices de Emma y esta se pasó la lengua por los labios. Después, frunció el ceño

-¿Y esto?- preguntó ella, suspicaz

-¡Helado de vainilla espolvoreado con canela, doble, y para terminar nata cubriéndolo, espolvoreada con…canela!

-¡Muy saludable todo!- remarcó Ruby, su mentón reposando en su mano

-¡Incluso creo que Granny he echado más canela que de costumbre!- añadió Belle poniendo una expresión de asco. Después de un tiempo, preguntó

-Entonces, ¿nos dices que pasa o qué?

La boca de Emma se torció, incómoda. No podía por nada del mundo hablarles de lo que la atormentaba. ¿Cómo podría confesarles que le había tomado afecto a su profesora de literatura y que ella no sentía nada más que…que qué? ¿Qué sentía la morena por ella? ¿Empatía? Nada más.

-Hay un chico que viene al bar de vez en cuando y…siempre que lo hace paso un momento especial con él, pero…la última vez, me dejó claro, más o menos que…no valía gran cosa para él…pero…pero es normal, no nos conocemos y…es…es complicado, ¡olvidadlo!- dijo ella mientras hundía su cucharilla en el helado

-Entonnnnnces, ¿te estás enamorando?- continuó Ruby ganándose una mirada atravesada de Belle

-Enamorada en realidad no, pero…me gusta mucho…

-Bueno, ¡solo tienes que tomar al toro por los cuernos y lanzarte directamente!

-Ya, tienes razón, ¡es lo que voy a hacer!- respondió ella forzando una sonrisa. Las chicas cambiaron de tema y Emma estuvo maquinando un plan para obligar a Regina Mills a hablarle. La ocasión se presentó al día siguiente mismo. Emma entró en la biblioteca, acababa de ver a Regina deslizarse dentro y quiso tener un momento con ella, nada con segundas intenciones, solo seguirla e intercambiar una cómplice mirada. Oyó el sonido de los tacones resonar en ese templo de los libros y siguió ese sonido a una distancia razonable.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No ha devuelto sus libros!- la llamó una desagradable voz

Emma se giró hacia la bibliotecaria revirando los ojos

-Se los traigo hoy- suspiró ella abriendo su mochila para enseñarle las obras

-¡Porque está prohibido sacar mientras no devuelva los otros!

-¡Pero los voy a devolver, ya que están aquí!- se enervó la joven

-¡No se atreva a levantarme la voz, pequeña descerebrada!

Emma no se creía lo que escuchaba, ella no había hecho nada y esa pelirroja se divertía echándole la bronca por unas reglas que Emma no había infringido.

-Joder, ¿cuál es el problema?- soltó Emma acercándose peligrosamente a la bruja

-¡El problema es que en este instituto os creéis que todo lo tenéis permitido con vuestros vaqueros apretados y los Smartphones a todo volumen!

Emma desorbitó los ojos.

-¿Ha tenido usted un mal día? ¿O simplemente es usted una mal follada?- gritó dejando caer su mochila para enfrentársele

-¡Swan!- resonó la voz de Regina Mills tras su espalda

Emma hizo una mueca, la morena no podía aparecer en peor momento…

-¡Señora directora, espero que este comportamiento sea castigado severamente!- dijo ofendida la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Emma, contenta de que la alumna estuviera en líos.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió Emma retrocediéndose encontrándose atrapada, entre la directora y una estantería.

-¡Bien, bien, bien…creo que debe volver a la hora de castigo, miss Swan, la lección parece que no ha sido bien aprendida!- resopló Regina con voz ronca

-Pero, no es justo, yo…

-Dorothy, puede volver a su puesto, yo me encargo de esta pequeña insolente

Emma tragó con dificultad, vio a la pelirroja lanzarle una sonrisa malvada y perderse entre los estantes polvorientos.

-¡Profesora, le aseguro que no he hecho nada!- intentó explicarse

-¡Es usted una cabeza loca, Swan, y no toleraré esto en _mi_ establecimiento!- declaró Regina escrutando el estante que estaba justo detrás de Emma

-¡Bueno, que yo sepa, aún no le pertenece!

Estaba furiosa y la injustica que acababa de sufrir hacía que un veneno corriera por sus venas: la cólera.

El movimiento de cabeza que hizo Regina Mills inquietó a Emma, que retrocedió aún más contra las estanterías tras ella. Hundió su mirada en la de su profesora y no encontró sino negrura, parecía que toda huella de humanidad hubiera desaparecido de su rostro.

-¡No juegue conmigo, miss Swan, _sobre todo_ , no juegue conmigo, corre un alto riesgo de perder y créame, le dejaría un gusto muy amargo!

El aliento de su profesora acababa de deslizarse por su cuello y sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Sus ojos descendieron hacia los labios rojos de la directora adjunta y durante un segundo, titubeó en besarla antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro, que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡No intente nada ridículo, sáqueselo de la cabeza!-¿Regina Mills había adivinado lo que Emma se disponía a hacer? ¡Imposible!- ¡Esta tarde tendrá la hora de castigo, le hará mucho bien!- ordenó la morena secamente antes de darse la vuelta para seguir por el pasillo. El eco de sus tacones resonó hasta que dejó la biblioteca.

Regina se metió en su despacho y se quitó la chaqueta de su traje. Moría de calor. Estaba convencida de que los ojos de Emma se habían detenido en sus labios. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en el fondo del despacho y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le sucedía? Emma Swan era una alumna, menor para más inri, ¿cómo podía tener esos pensamientos hacia una…niña? Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Quizás provenga del hecho de que Emma parecía mucho más mayor, estaba ya bien formada, tenía una madurez que Regina jamás había visto en ninguna otra alumna, aunque algo impulsiva. La morena inspiró lentamente y se sentó en su silla para volver en sí. Millones de preguntas atravesaban su cabeza, ¿era ella una peligrosa depredadora sexual? ¿Estaba tan echada a perder hasta el punto de hacer sufrir a las más jóvenes? Sacudió la cabeza, después se echó a reír, no imagina nada más malvado, solo que Emma posara sus labios en los suyos, ¡no! No imaginaba nada, ya que fue la mirada de Emma la que le hizo pensar en eso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tenía que dejar ya de pensar en Emma Swan, o se volvería loca. Después de todo, tenía una pequeña fijación con ella después de que la hubiera protegido delante del bar. Pocas personas se preocupaban de Regina de tal manera, así que el hecho de que una de sus alumnas dejara su puesto de trabajo para ir a socorrerla le había removido las tripas. Ignorar a Emma parecía ser lo mejor, sin embargo, Regina sentía algo. Algo que la empujaba a cuidar de la joven, algo que la hacía decirse que ella no era tan feliz como quería dejar transparentar. Había algo en Emma Swan…La morena suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Estaba obnubilada por la pequeña rubia y no dejaba de darle vueltas. Apretó fuertemente los párpados y volvió a suspirar. No avanzaba y eso la irritaba profundamente: esa joven amenazaba con echar por tierra su equilibrio ya bastante frágil y eso no podía suceder.

La semana pasó tranquila y Emma había logrado pasar desapercibida hasta el viernes por la tarde.

Durante la clase de Personajes monstruosos, se sentó al fondo del aula, como siempre, esperando poder esconderse detrás de un compañero. Pero no contaba con la determinación de «Millsy» de hacer participar a todos los alumnos.

-Entonces, miss Swan, ¿qué piensa de nuestra condesa?-le preguntó al cabo de un cierto tiempo

La joven se enderezó un poco en su silla y se encogió de hombros, dobló la esquina de su hoja

-Ella es…odiosa- respondió

Regina arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

-¿Odiosa? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, destruye todo el amor que hay a su alrededor y pervierte a Cécile de Volanges…

-No son sus acciones lo que me interesan, sino por qué hace todo eso

-¿Acaso porque es una retorcida?

Regina movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Es una pena, miss Swan, pensaba sinceramente que era usted más inteligente

-¡Todos tenemos expectativas y en algún momento u otro todos nos desilusionamos!- replicó Emma sosteniendo la mirada de la profesora

-¿Perdón?- declaro la voz glacial de la morena que heló a toda la clase

-Honestamente, la condesa está demasiado concentrada en su rabia, su miedo y su odio, si sencillamente se hubiera confiado a los que la querían ayudar, sin duda habría acabado mejor. El lado oscuro tomó la delantera.

Un largo silencio se instaló en el aula y Emma suspiró, sabía que había metido la pata y que la profesora Mills iba a estallar.

-Bien, es un análisis…fuera del tema y no veo realmente a dónde quiere llegar, pero habrá que trabajar más duramente, Swan, no le preguntaba lo que habría podido hacer para alcanzar la felicidad, sino de dónde provenía su lado oscuro.

Regina le lanzó una mirada atravesada y retomó el curso de la clase. Al final, Emma salió apresuradamente y llegó a la calle, necesitaba una buena bocanada de aire.

-¡Hey, love!- la llamó Killian corriendo para alcanzarla

-¿Killian, qué quieres?- preguntó, sin ninguna gana de charlar

-Parece que le cerraste el pico a la Mills- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-En realidad no, ¡me ha puesto en mi lugar como debía hacerlo- desmintió la rubia mientras desprendía su bicicleta del poste

-En todo caso, hay que tenerlos bien puestos para contestarle…Eso o estar totalmente perdida

-¿Perdida?

-Sí, perdida tipo chiquilla metida en problemas que no se atreve a hablar de ellos.

Emma comenzó a caminar sujetando firmemente el manillar de su bici.

-En primer lugar, no soy una chiquilla, y en segundo lugar, ¡no estoy metida en problemas!

-Wow, ok, love, escucha, solo quería decirte que en realidad no sirve de gran cosa ponerte en tu contra a los profes y que…si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí…

Ella rió irónicamente

-No creo que puedas hacer nada por mí, Kil'

-¿Ah no? ¿Segura? Te recuerdo que mi hermano y yo vivimos en el puerto, es decir, un lugar con más mala fama en esta ciudad no lo hay. He tenido mi cúmulo de rollos y he cometido muchas tonterías. Pero muchas. Así que, créeme cuando te digo que puedo, al menos, escucharte cuando tengas preocupaciones de huérfana

Emma se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-Gracias, Kil', pero no de momento, y no es un problema de huérfana

-¡Ok, bueno, si necesitas hablar, estoy abierto! Bien, me voy por allí, nos vemos uno de estos días- dijo tomando el camino que daba al puerto.

Emma prefirió caminar hasta el _Chapélier fou_ , arrastrando su bicicleta a su lado. El viento, en esos últimos días, estaba más frío y se estrechó su abrigo para continuar su camino. No tenía ningún modo de conocer más a Regina Mills y esta, por otro lado, había tomado distancia con ella, entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Abandonar? No estaba en la forma de ser de Emma y aunque lo hubiera estado, ciertamente habría redoblado esfuerzo solo por la bella morena.

De repente, Emma se detuvo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Regina estaba adquiriendo tanta importancia en su vida? Después de todo, no la conocía, ella nunca la había ayudado, se divertía en ponerle horas de castigo…Emma sacudió la cabeza. ¿Hacía todo eso por atracción?

 _¡Por Dios, Emma, de verdad estás perdiendo la cabeza!_ Pensó retomando la marcha.

En cuanto llegó al _Chapèlier fou_ , pidió a Jefferson si el domingo podía llegar un poco más tarde, él no le preguntó por qué y ella se sintió aliviada por no tener que explicar que vivía en una familia de acogida y que algunos miembros de esa familia se iban a otro país el cual ella probablemente jamás pisaría. Él le concedió dos horas.

Así pues Anna, Joy, Amber, Lucy, Nathan y Emma cargando con Jeremy entraron por la puerta del Granny's para tener una comida de confraternización. Por supuesto sin que Linda y George fueran invitados. Todo fue muy bien, Nathan, que veinticuatro horas antes se había llevado la bronca por parte de Emma, era un amor e incluso había cogido a Jeremy y se lo había puesto en sus rodillas para jugar un poco con él, sin cuchillo. Emma grabó en su cabeza esa imagen, sabía que en los días malos, podría siempre pensar en ese momento de libertad y alegría. Había aprendido eso muy joven, aprender a disfrutar de los momentos felices pues podía dejar de serlo al segundo siguiente.

Al final de la comida, Elsa dio un sobre a la mayor del grupo y le hizo señas para que lo abriera.

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron y dejó de respirar por un instante.

-Pero…hay…

-Novecientos dólares- informó Anna

-¡Novecientos dólares!- gritó Nathan arrancándole a Emma el sobre de las manos -¿Y eso por qué?

-Para que Emma pueda solventar vuestras necesidades cuando George y Linda desaparezcan durante un tiempo sin dejar nada en la nevera. Ah y…hay una parte de la suma reservada a Emma para su viaje y para que se compré un vestido para el baile de Año Nuevo.

-¿El baile de Año Nuevo?- preguntó Emma

-¡Sí! ¡En tu instituto todos los años hay un baile y vas a ir y pondrás verde de envidia a Katherine porque llevarás el vestido más hermoso de la fiesta!- bromeó Anna –Te aconsejo verde…no…no, azul es mejor ¡O rosa! ¡No está mal el rosa!

-En todo caso, nos mandarás una foto- la cortó Elsa

-Pero, no puedo aceptar esto, es…

-¡No es nada! ¡No vamos a llevarnos dinero a casa de nuestra tía! ¡Y además hacer esto es un gran placer para nosotras!

Nathan frunció el ceño y se giró rápidamente hacia Anna

-¡Sois guays, las hermanitas, el día en que esté de paso por Yellow machin, pasaré a veros!

Anna estiró sus labios en una débil sonrisa

-¡Claro, precisamente tienes que apreciarnos el día en que nos vamos!

La mesa estalló en risas y el móvil de Emma emitió un bip de alerta.

-Ah…tengo que irme…- murmuró con la voz cortada por la pena

No le gustaban las despedidas, eran desgarradoras.

Y el lunes, tras la partida, no quedó sino un gran y vacío agujero en su caja torácica y el pesado ambiente de la casa no arreglaba las cosas.

Los días pasaron y mediados de octubre llegó muy rápido con sus días lluviosos. Los alumnos se veían confinados en las aulas y pasillos, ya que la zona de recreo se empantanaba.

En el último año, el mes de octubre era también cuando había que comenzar a hacer un trabajo detallado sobre un tema elegido, así como una memoria que se debía realizar en algunos meses. Había que elegir un director para el trabajo y cada alumno debía poner el nombre del profesor elegido en la parte de arriba de una página aterradoramente llena de diversas preguntas. Ruby mordisqueaba su bolígrafo, no sabía qué profesor podría encenderle la curiosidad para escribir su trabajo, a excepción del profesor de matemáticas. Nunca había visto a un profesor tan sexy y tan motivador. David Nolan era el hombre perfecto. Se inclinó, sin embargo, sobre la hoja de Belle y se echó a reír al ver el nombre que había escrito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Belle, ansiosa por lo que la morena iba a decir

-¿El profe de historia?

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡Es el más adecuado a mi tema! ¡No voy a elegir al profesor de Educación Física!

-Ah…¡el profe de Educación Física no está mal tampoco!- se acordó Ruby, dudando ahora entre Scarlett y Nolan

Emma aún no había escrito el nombre, se preguntaba si era una buena idea poner «Millsy» en lo alto de la página. Sin embargo, la señorita Blanchard, su otra profesora preferida, parecía ser más apropiada. Por otro lado, Emma veía ahí la ocasión para pasar más tiempo con Regina Mills y conocer más de ella. Al menos, lo esperaba. Decidió asumir su elección, y lo escribió en letra capital en la línea prevista a tal efecto. Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que su petición no fuera rechazada. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Regina en el pasillo, esta no la miraba, y desde hacía algunos días, Emma pasaba por todos los estados de emoción, la inquietud, la tristeza, la cólera…

Eso se hizo notar en el bar, cuando ella rompió su tercer vaso. Jefferson la miró con expresión inquieta. Normalmente, Emma era calmada, jovial y tomaba la iniciativa, pero esa tarde estaba agitada y no lograba calmarse. Lanzaba ojeadas furtivas hacia la puerta y rompió su cuarto vaso cuando divisó a Regina atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se agachó repentinamente bajo la barra para recoger los trozos y no ser vista. Desgraciadamente para ella, al levantarse, se encontró cara a cara con su profesora.

-¡Precisamente a la que quería ver!- murmuró la morena enarbolando una sonrisa encantadora

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Emma con voz seca

Regina asintió y posó sus dos manos en el borde de la barra

-¿Qué quiere beber?- preguntó Emma intentando ser profesional, echó los trozos de cristal en la basura antes de girarse hacia la morena

-¡Información!

Emma puso morros y suspiró

-No tenemos eso en el bar, lo siento, ¿otra cosa?

-¡La veo muy segura de sí misma tras esa barra, Swan!- replicó la morena con voz autoritaria, retomando así su papel de profesora

La rubia tragó saliva y hundió su mirada en la de mujer que tenía delante, la escena de la biblioteca le vino a la cabeza. Detestaba ese poder ridículo que la obligaba a doblegarse ante su profesora. El mote de Millsy ya no le hacía pensar en un peluche sino más bien en la hidra venenosa que nunca muere, poco importaba el golpe asestado o las palabras hirientes. Cogió de nuevo un vaso y se ciñó a sonreír irónicamente.

Al cabo de varios segundos, la sonrisa depredadora de Regina hizo su aparición.

-¿Usted me quiere?- preguntó ella

-¿Perdón?- dijo con voz estrangulada Emma haciendo casi caer el vaso que estaba secando

-¿Como tutora?

Emma se quedó paralizada, ¿qué habría podido beber Regina Mills para hacerle ese tipo de pregunta? Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que nadie podría escucharlas.

-¿De qué me habla?- preguntó la alumna que estaba al límite de tomarle la temperatura a su profesora

-Tutor/a elegido/a para la memoria: Regina Mills- leyó la morena sacando una hoja de su bolso

Emma se abofeteó mentalmente y siguió la conversación como si nada.

-Bueno, si usted quiere, pensaba que estaría bien hacerla con usted porque…yo…digamos que…sé que…pocos alumnos la piden a usted y…y además…por mi tema, pensaba que quizás podría ayudarme.

Regina dejó que un largo silencio se instalara. Emma reviró los ojos, estaba convencida de que Regina amaba ese tipo de silencios. Debía adorar ver el rostro de su alumna descomponerse ante su mirada.

-¿Por qué no?...Pero como trabaja después de las clases, tendríamos que vernos en el bar

-¿Eso quiere decir…que acepta?

Regina no respondió, la verdad era que no tenía elección. Stromboli, el director, le había prohibido rechazar a ningún alumno. Y la única que la había elegido era Emma Swan.

-Hum…en fin, por lo de trabajar en el bar, es una buena idea, sobre todo porque solo hay gente por la noche…así que…podríamos pasar la hora del té aquí

-¡Muy buena idea!

-¿Y por qué no comenzar esta tarde? ¡No hay nadie en este momento!...Pero…¿quizás tenga cosas que hacer?- se refrenó la pequeña rubia

Regina vaciló un instante y se pellizcó los labios sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy libre como el viento, esta tarde.

Se instalaron en una mesa, que Emma ya tenía cubierta de papeles y Regina esperó a que su alumna abordara el tema de su memoria. Ella se mostró paciente, atenta y juntas comenzaron a redactar una sinopsis. Las tardes de entre semana eran poco movidas y solo una veintena de clientes pasaron por la puerta. Los habituales.

-¿Necesita ayuda…miss Swan?- preguntó Regina cuando hacía ya varias horas que la noche había envuelto la ciudad.

-¿Perdón?- se sobresaltó la joven

-Es hora de cerrar, ¿no?- indicó Regina mirando su reloj

-¿Hein? ¡Oh! ¿Ya? No he visto pasar el tiempo. ¿Quiere una última copa?

Ante la frase con doble sentido bien presente, Regina alzó la cabeza para saber si su alumna se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Visiblemente no. Para no hacérselo ver, ella declaró

-Sírvame una infusión, así ya no tendré sino que meterme en la cama al llegar a casa.

Emma borró la imagen de Regina acostada en una cama antes de darse la vuelta para ir a prepararle la infusión. Emma se ocupó en recoger y limpiar rápidamente y al final solo quedaba una única clienta. Emma avanzó hacia la baja morena que tecleaba en su móvil.

-Lo siento, tengo que cerrar- dijo dulcemente

-Ah, bien

Le dio las gracias por la infusión y cogió sus cosas para marcharse.

-¡Gracias por mi memoria!- respondió Emma con voz entrecortada

Regina esperó a que Emma apagara todas las luces antes de salir al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana a media tarde?- propuso la directora mientras se ponía sus guantes oscuros

La muchacha cogió las llaves del bar del fondo de su bolsillo y cerró la puerta a consciencia, después se giró hacia Regina con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Si no tiene más alumnos de los que ocuparse!

-¡Hum…ya sabe, la Ice Bitch no es muy popular para los trabajos finales!

Emma desorbitó los ojos y su respiración se detuvo en su caja torácica. ¿Cómo tenía consciencia Regina Mills de ese mote ridículo?

La morena se inclinó entonces hacia la rubia y murmuró

-¡Conozco ese mote desde hace tres años, miss Swan!

Bastante incómoda, Emma jugueteó nerviosamente con sus llaves y evitó mirar a su profesora a la cara.

-No se avergüence, ese mote me lo he ganado solita. Dígale a Miss Lucas que no es muy buena inventando motes

Dejó caer un pequeño silencio, divertida, y se alejó

-¡Buenas noches, miss Swan!

Sintió la mirada de Emma en su espalda, pero continuó caminando hasta su coche. Se echó a reír una vez que entró en el habitáculo. Esa velada había aliviado un poco el corazón de Regina: como si estuviera metiéndose en una nueva relación de seducción con un amante. Desgraciadamente, el miedo salió a la superficie y se preguntó si merecería la pena. Corría el riesgo, después de todo, de quemarse.

* * *

Emma se tiró sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, lo que le permitió ahogar un gemido de frustración. Habría querido besar a Regina en plena boca y tirarla sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta hacia el techo y suspiró. _¡En tus sueños, chica! Ciertamente ella está bien servida y seguramente no por mujeres sino por un hombre bien fornido que le da su dosis de placer…_ pensó aplastando su puño contra el colchón. Dio vueltas durante un tiempo antes de quedarse dormida evitando, más mal que bien, pensar en la hermosa morena.

Se despertó de buena mañana con un grito de…¿rabia? ¿Miedo? Sus ojos se abrieron antes incluso de tener consciencia de la situación y su cuerpo se arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación, como si alguien hubiera tomado las riendas de su cerebro. Nathan había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, solo podría ser eso, pensó bajando peligrosamente las escaleras…

Llegó al salón donde una escena apocalíptica la esperaba.

-¡Pedazo de bueno para nada!- gritó George blandiendo su cinturón

-¡Qué te jodan!- respondió Nathan que se debatía como un diablo

-¡George!- lo llamó Emma quedándose paralizada en el umbral de la puerta –Por Dios, ¿qué ocurre?

Nathan estaba estampado contra la pared y no podía evitar al hombre que se lanzaba contra él, como una bestia feroz.

-¡Sucio pequeño cabrón!- ladró George alzando el brazo con el que sujetaba el cinto. Emma saltó por encima del sillón y se colocó delante de su hermano menor, abrazándolo para protegerlo. La hebilla de acero se clavó entre sus omoplatos, provocando un dolor vivo que le ascendió hasta la nuca, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Lanzó un grito y se apoyó contra la pared para no caer bajo el fulgurante dolor. Nathan se lanzó contra George para hacerlo caer.

El temblor del suelo indicó a Emma que él había logrado tumbarlo. El muchacho se precipitó hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Emma, ¿por qué te has interpuesto?- la sermoneó Nathan

-¡Pequeña zorra! Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa, ¿eh?- gruñó George que se había levantado y la agarraba del brazo.

George era grande, ancho, siempre sucio, pero tenía una fuerza de un oso, de tal manera que cuando atrapó a Emma, ella tuvo la impresión de que su brazo iba a romperse como una ramita. Grumpy ladraba desde hacía minutos y nadie parecía preocuparse por ello, ni George.

-¡Suéltame, pedazo de cerdo!- replicó Emma, con el rostro deformado por el dolor

-¡Te juro que haré que te arrepientas de esto! ¡Vas a dejar de interponerte por un largo tiempo! ¡Ya es hora de que sepas cuál es tu puto sitio, Emmy! ¡Una mujer no se mete en mi camino! ¿Comprendes? ¡Una noche, cuando no lo esperes, te enseñaré lo que es un hombre! Podrás intentar rebelarte, pero te causará más dolor…- amenazó con una risa malvada atrayéndola hacia él. La pegó a su cuerpo y una mano se posó en los riñones de la rubia.

Las lágrimas brillaban en ese momento en las mejillas de la rubia y escuchó un ruido metálico antes de ver el cuerpo de George caer ante sus pies, ella casi cayó con él, pero consiguió a tiempo mantenerse estable.

Nathan tenía una sartén en la mano y tragó saliva antes de atreverse a alzar la vista hacia Emma. Se miraron y Emma lanzó una mirada hacia la entrada donde Joy, Amber, Lucy estaban de pie, recién levantadas y ya conmocionadas.

George delante de ellos acababa de amenazarla con violarla y todos sabían que no podían hacer nada.

Ellos no podían avisar a nadie.

Estaban solos.

Solos.

Las lágrimas corrían aún por las mejillas de Emma y Joy entonces tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Nathan- lo llamó ella –Vacía una botella de whisky y déjala al lado de ese miserable, creerá que ha cogido una cogorza más…Lucy, sube a vestirte para ir al cole. Amber, ocúpate tú del desayuno, yo voy a curar a Emma antes de que comience este día de mierda. ¿Dónde está Linda?

-¡Arriba, planchando la oreja, está fuera de circulación!- informó Nathan vaciando el whisky en el fregadero.

Joy tendió una mano a Emma y la ayudó a pasar por encima del cuerpo de su padrastro. Una vez en la habitación, la pelirroja comprobó el brazo de Emma así como su espalda donde la hebilla del cinturón se dibuja perfectamente. Contuvo sus palabrotas mientras pasaba una pomada sobre el morado que ya se había formado. Sabía perfectamente que eso no ayudaría mucho, pero al menos le daría tiempo a Emma de restablecerse.

-¿Por qué a George se le había ido la pinza?- preguntó Emma al ver a Nathan en el umbral de la puerta

Este bajó la cabeza y confeso con voz avergonzada.

-Tenía hambre, Em'. Solo cogí un poco de pastel del que habías hecho antes de ayer. ¡Te lo juro!- afirmó él con voz débil

-Te creo, Nath. Y cuanto tengas hambre, te sirves, ¡no les debes nada, de acuerdo, sobre todo a ese pedazo de cabrón! No les debemos nada- insistió Emma.

A pesar de los buenos cuidados de Joy, ni el dolor ni la nausea abandonaron a Emma en todo el día. Ente las doce y las dos, los alumnos tenían una pausa un poco más larga ese día debido a la ausencia de un profesor, entonces Ruby, Belle y Emma decidieron ir al parque del insti a pesar del frío.

-¡El día que me vaya de esta ciudad se me hará raro no ver más vuestras caras!- dijo ella al cabo de un momento

Ruby y Belle se intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. Sabían que algo había tenido que pasar, pero Emma no les decía jamás gran cosa de su vida en la familia de acogida y las chicas jamás habían tenido valor para obligarla a hablarles.

-¿Por qué te irías de la ciudad?- preguntó Ruby tras algunos minutos de silencio

-No lo sé- respondió Emma notando ya las lágrimas quemarle los ojos

Era la primera vez que se planteaba abandonar la ciudad para no sufrir los golpes, los insultos y la violencia de todo tipo. Había soportado las bromas picantes de George cuando se ponía falda, había soportado que él entrara en el baño cuando ella se duchaba, había soportado una o dos caricias en el muslo, pero ahora…George quería hacerle pagar lo que había hecho y no podría evitar tener miedo durante todas las noches a partir de ahora. La prueba era que ya estaba aterrada.

-Emma, sé que nunca hablamos, pero…esto tiene pinta de ser grave. ¿Ocurre en algo en tu casa?- preguntó Belle, prudente

-No más que de costumbre- mintió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Quieres venir a Granny durante un tiempo?

-Sí, ya, ¿y qué hago con los demás?- preguntó Emma casi ríspida

No tenía huida posible. Estaba prisionera, como un pequeño pájaro en la jaula que apenas tenía sitio para desplegar sus ateridas alas. Se sentía ahogada, se levantó bruscamente e inventó la excusa de que tenía que devolver un libro en la biblioteca para poder escapar a la mirada pesada de sus amigas.

Caminó sin destino y al girar en un pasillo, casi chocó con una morena alzada sobre tacones de aguja.

-¡No puede ser verdad!

-¡Oh no!- gimió Emma, Regina era la última persona que deseaba ver ese día

Habría querido no verla cuando se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable.

-¿Miss Swan?- dijo asombrada Regina al verla

 _Debo tener una cara de pena_ , se dijo Emma revirando los ojos

-Profesora

Pasó al lado de la mujer que la agarró por el brazo para retenerla unos segundos. Emma puso una mueca de dolor y apartó rápidamente su brazo del agarre de la mayor.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiere ponerme una hora de castigo porque casi choco contra usted?- replicó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

Regina entrecerró los ojos marrones y una expresión contrariada tomó sitio en su rostro.

-Swan…

-No, lo siento, la dejo, si quiere castigarme, hágalo, ¡me importa poco!

Emma giró sus talones y se sorprendió al no escuchar la voz de su profesora gritarle.

Se refugió en los aseos y se subió la manga de su suéter para ver a aparecer un horrible morado en su antebrazo, allí donde George la había agarrado esa misma mañana. Hizo una mueca y volvió a cubrir rápidamente su herida al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

Regina Mills apareció en el umbral y cerró la puerta tras ella. Alzó un dedo hacia la joven.

-¡No se mueva!- le ordenó pasando a su lado

Comprobó cada una de las cabinas para ver si alguien podía escucharlas y se giró inmediatamente hacia Emma. La rubia casi se esperaba ver desfilar su vida ante sus ojos. Ya veía los grandes titulares en los periódicos: «Una alumna encontrada muerta en los baños de su instituto…» Seguramente la nombrarían Myrtle, la llorona.

Su futura asesina avanzó a grandes pasos hacia ella.

-Voy a darle una oportunidad, una única oportunidad para decirme la verdad

-¿Qu…qué? ¿Qué verdad?- balbuceó ella intentando retroceder, incómoda con la proximidad de Regina

-¿Por qué le duele su antebrazo?

El corazón de Emma dejó de latir para inmediatamente ponerse a palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado y bastante elevado, ¿cómo había adivinado? Emma frunció el ceño y abrió varias veces la boca antes de fabricar una fingida carcajada.

-¿Qué se imagina? ¡Me he torcido el brazo al caerme de la bicicleta!

Regina entrecerró los ojos y tendió la mano. Emma miró la mano tendida y alzó sus ojos verdes hasta los océanos marrones e inquietos de la profesora Mills.

-¿Qué?

-¡Su brazo!

Emma lo escondió a la espalda y retrocedió un paso.

-No es usted enfermera, ¡no me puede pedir eso! Y además ya le he dicho que ha sido una caída de la bicicleta que…

-¿No una pelea?- preguntó Regina

-¡No!

-¡Entonces, enséñemelo!

-¡No!

Emma estaba en pánico, su respiración se estaba volviendo errática y de repente se le secó la garganta.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere decirme la verdad?

-¡Pero esa es la verdad!- murmuró débilmente la rubia

Emma creyó ver la decepción en la mirada sombría frente a ella, pero pasó tan rápido que no pudo estar segura. Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Si no dice nada, no puedo ayudarla, _condesa_!

La puerta se cerró despacio y Emma se quedó quieta un largo momento antes de salir a su vez con su corazón horadado por la tristeza.


	6. Penoso Cumpleaños

**Aquí viene un capítulo grande, disfrutadlo.**

 **Penoso cumpleaños**

En mitad de la madrugada, Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido poco familiar, se puso una bata de seda y se la anudó antes de abrir las pesadas cortinas que ocultaban su ventana. Escrutó el exterior con insistencia cuando un detalle la hizo sobresaltarse. Las cabellerizas estaban abiertas. Se precipitó hacia el cuarto de arneses donde cogió un cabestro y donde se puso algo más apropiado para el frío. Corrió hacia los establos, con una punzada de inquietud en su vientre.

El box de Beau Miroir estaba vacío. Marcas en la puerta hacían pensar que el caballo había sido presa de un ataque de pánico. Pero, ¿por qué? Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, ni fuera de sitio, nada que pudiera haber asustado al animal. Sin duda algún bicho rondaba por los alrededores y Beau Miroir lo había sentido. Iluminó el exterior de la casa y sacó una linterna así como un fusil tranquilizante. Encajó la linterna bajo el cañón de su fusil e inspeccionó el exterior de las caballerizas. Ningún trazo, ninguna huella de animal que no perteneciera a los cascos de Beau Miroir que, visiblemente, había salido disparado hacia el bosque. Ella se equipó con un plumón y una segunda linterna por si la otra le fallaba, y a continuación se metió entre los árboles, preparada para encontrar a su protegido.

Después de dos horas y media de búsquedas, Regina logró finalmente encontrar al semental, que todavía estaba muy agitado, tuvo que armarse de paciencia para conseguir atraparlo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de un detalle que le heló la sangre. Beau Miroir arrastraba tras él un cabestro que le era desconocido. Eso no podía decir sino una cosa, alguien había intentado llevarse su semental. Cuando estuvo de nuevo al abrigo, ella comprobó los otros boxes y cambió la comida y el agua a todos, ¿quién sabe? También habían podido querer envenenarlos. Después, miró su reloj y gruñó de insatisfacción, iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Emma abrió sus ojos mucho antes de que sonara el despertador. Miró la fecha en el calendario colgado sobre su escritorio. 22 de octubre. Se dio la vuelta sobre su vientre y posó su mentón sobre su mano. Un suspiro se escapó sin que pudiera controlarlo. En cada cumpleaños, desde el estreno de Harry Potter, esperaba ver un gigante franquear su puerta y llevársela a un mundo de magia. Se levantó la manga para ver cómo iba su morado, que había pasado por todos los colores y ya empezaba a difuminarse. Se frotó los ojos, palpó sobre la mesilla de noche para coger sus gafas, y pasó la mano bajo la almohada para estar segura de que todavía tenía su cuchillo al alcance de la mano. Desde la amenaza de George, dormía poco, y siempre que se despertaba, comprobaba el emplazamiento del cuchillo de cocina. Bostezó y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Joy y Amber ya estaban en la cocina, hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a nadie. Un pila de paquetes de los caramelos preferidos de Emma habían sido colocados en una panera y Joy se lo tendió pronunciando

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¡Gracias chicas!

-¡Nathan también ha colaborado, pero es un vago para levantarse!- argumentó Amber revirando los ojos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy aquí!- replicó Nathan que acababa de descender las escaleras discretamente

Se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de cocina para comenzar el desayuno de cumpleaños tranquilamente.

Desde la amenaza de George, Nathan pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus hermanas, consideraba que lo que había pasado era por su culpa y quería a todo precio proporcionarles una forma de protección estando dispuesto a recibir los golpes en lugar de ellas.

Emma había dudado mucho en contarles a Ruby y Belle, pero, ¿qué podría hacer? El problema era que si se quejaba, la dejarían ahí o peor, la harían dejar el domicilio de acogida para enviarla Dios sabe dónde. Y si eso pasaba, ¿cómo podría proteger a Joy, Amber, Lucy, Nathan y Jeremy? La última vez que había mencionado sus problemas, tenía ocho años y la habían mandado con una familia aún peor.

En cuanto a Regina, ella no había vuelto a mencionar el dolor que Emma sentía en el brazo, pero no podía evitar lanzarle miradas suspicaces de vez en cuando.

* * *

El día fue difícil y a Regina incluso le costó bastante dirigirse al _Chapèlier flou_ , la fatiga era grande. Sin embargo, había prometido a Emma que iba a ayudarla y la víspera habían acabado un borrador de la introducción. Además, era viernes, así que tendría tiempo para descansar el fin de semana.

Atravesó la puerta con sus carpetas bajo el brazo. Como todos los finales de tarde, el bar estaba en calma y Emma leía tranquilamente, sentada en un taburete. Fruncía el ceño y subrayaba un pasaje en amarillo cuando Regina se acercó despacio por su espalda.

-Pobre Fantine- murmuró en un tono irónico

Emma se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de su profesora.

-¡Pobre Cosette, más bien! ¡Es ella quien sufrió las consecuencias!

-¿Siempre está al lado del huérfano, miss Swan?

Emma reviró los ojos. Evidentemente Regina no estaba al tanto de su situación. Prefirió callarse y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Siéntese, enseguida estoy con usted!- propuso Emma en un tono más autoritario de lo que hubiera querido

Regina, sin embargo, se dirigió a un sitio desde donde podía observar el exterior del bar a su conveniencia. No habían vuelto a hablar de su discusión en los baños y Emma encontraba cómodo hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Es más, Regina parecía una maestra en ese arte.

Emma colocó un trozo de pastel delante de su profesora y se sentó frente a ella.

-No he pedido nada, miss

-No, lo sé, es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría…celebrarlo con alguien de bien

Regina enarboló una expresión de asombro y sus ojos fueron del pastel al rostro juvenil.

-¿Alguien de bien…?

-¡Alguien a quien aprecio mucho!- cortó Emma muy rápido

-Me halaga, miss Swan, pero esto no aumentará su nota- anunció con una sonrisa

-¡No, no lo hacía por eso!- refunfuñó la rubia hundiéndose en su silla

Regina cortó su pastel con la ayuda de su cuchara.

-¿Celebrará ese hecho con sus padres, imagino?

-Euh…hoy no

-¿Ah no?

-No, lo haremos algo más tarde

Emma esperaba que esa conversación no fuera más lejos. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo desearle?- retomó Regina tragándose su primer trozo

Emma se encogió de hombros

-No sé, ¿aprobar mi memoria?

-Me tiene como profesor de referencia, ¡es evidente que va a aprobar!

Emma sonrió tímidamente y proyectó su mirada tras el cristal.

-Hum…hay una pequeña fiesta esta noche en un bar que se llama Rabbit Hole, Jefferson me ha dado la noche…entonces…me gustaría que viniera…si no le molesta

Regina dejó su cuchara y se tragó un trozo de pastel.

-Miss Swan, no puedo, se diría que le cuesta separar la esfera escolar de la esfera privada. ¡No voy a aparecer en una velada estudiantil!

-No es una velada estudiantil…es…

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡No iré a su cumpleaños!- dijo con voz glacial.

La Ice Bitch estaba de vuelta y Emma no comprendía cómo podía ser tan amable y tan glacial al segundo siguiente.

Las mejillas de la joven se habían puesto rojas y parecía confusa. Lamentaba haber preguntado.

Avergonzada, comenzó a sacar sus papeles y los extendió bajo sus ojos. Regina atrapó su mano y se inclinó para mostrarse tierna.

-Miss Swan, estaría contenta de ir, en otras circunstancias.

¿En otras circunstancias? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿De qué hablaba? Emma estaba muy turbada, y aunque su incomodidad había desaparecido, sus manos temblaban bajo el shock de la emoción.

* * *

Si Linda era una madre de acogida deplorable, había una cosa que controlaba, era que el toque de queda tenía que ser respetado por todos. No porque le preocupara lo que les podría pasar, sino porque podría tener una visita sorpresa de los servicios sociales. Era lo mismo con los teléfonos móviles, cada niño tenía uno, pero otra vez era para tener controlados sus hechos y andanzas. Emma había tenido que batallar para que le concediera su noche de cumpleaños totalmente libre y sin toque de queda, incluso le había asegurado que dormiría en casa de _"la vieja bruja que tenía un café en el centro de la ciudad"_ Hacia las ocho de la tarde, dejó la casa con una mochila bajo el brazo y partió a arreglarse en casa de Ruby, que vivía solamente a algunos metros de casa. Belle ya estaba allí, y en un estado rabioso que nadie le conocía. Ruby estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en su cama y escuchaba a la joven hablar a toda prisa. Cuando Emma entró en la habitación, Belle ni se dio cuenta y Ruby le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la rubia

-Creo que el tipo del que está enamorada le ha dicho que era…aburrida y…plana- respondió Ruby masticando un trozo de chocolate como si estuviera viendo una película agobiante.

-¡Wow…duro!- dijo Emma mirando a la morena bajita caminando de un lado a otro rabiando.

-Seh

-Espera, ¿está…enamorada?- cayó en la cuenta Emma girándose hacia su amiga

-¡Pues sí, aparentemente!- murmuró Ruby que, visiblemente, estaba ofendida de que su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada.

-¡Emma! ¿Has llegado? ¿A qué esperamos para marcharnos?- preguntó Belle en tono agrio

-¡Esperamos a Killian y Peter!

-¡Oh…muy bien, entonces arreglaos, tenéis una caras espantosas!- soltó Belle de mal humor.

* * *

La noche estaba en su auge y las copas de alcohol que les servían los dos muchachos eran rápidamente vaciadas. Belle parecía feliz, su alegría aguzada por los vapores del alcohol. Besaba las mejillas de sus amigas con ternura diciéndoles cuánta suerte tenía al tenerlas a las dos.

Después, Belle cayó en la tristeza redoblada por el tequila y el vodka. Ruby ya no la escuchaba, ocupada con Peter, y Emma rechazaba amablemente las embestidas de Killian.

-Tengo que hacer algo que pruebe que …¿crees que soy aburrida, Emma?- preguntó Belle tambaleándose peligrosamente

-Belle, escucha, yo…no diría que seas aburrida y si ese tipo dice eso, ¡el idiota es él!

-¡Nooooooo! Debería hacer algo divertido, que demuestre que soy divertida, ¡porque soy divertida! ¡Puedo…puedo perfectamente coger a cualquier tipo del montón y darle un morreo!- declaró ella apuntando un dedo que no lograba fijar debido a la tasa de alcohol que llevaba encima.

-Eso no es divertido, Belle, es vulgar- replicó Emma evitando que la mano de Killian reposara en sus muslos.

Belle fue presa de una furia incontrolable y le quitó a Killian las llaves del coche de manera discreta.

-¡Hey!- dijo el joven intentando agarrarla

-¡Belle!- gritó Emma, aliviada por poder dejar el sitio en que estaba, atrapada entre Killian y la pared. Se encargó de sacar a Ruby del Rabbit Hole.

-¡Belle!- llamó Ruby apoyándose en la pared para no caerse -¿Qué haces?

-Entonces soy aburrida, no lo suficiente atrevida…- gruñó Belle abriendo la puerta y metiéndose al volante del bólido de Killian con una rapidez nueva.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué…?- soltó el muchacho corriendo hacia el coche

-¡Para!- gritaron Emma y Ruby corriendo, ellas también, hacia el coche que ahora estaba abandonando el aparcamiento.

Con espanto, vieron a la máquina dirigirse hacia el escaparate de un famoso anticuario y Emma gritó a pleno pulmón. No sabía por qué gritaba, solo quería que Belle la escuchara y frenara lo antes posible. Pero el estruendo que despertó a toda la calle cubrió su grito y el de Ruby. Corrieron hacia el automóvil y escucharon a Belle gritar desde el interior

-¿Y eso? ¿Es aburrido? ¡Yuhuuuu!

Ruby se llevó una mano a su boca, después fue presa de una risa loca.

-¡Joder!- escupió Emma, con una mano en el corazón.

* * *

Tacones resonaron en el pasillo que conducían a la celda donde Belle y Emma estaban encerradas.

-Miss Swan…- resopló una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la celda dejaba paso a Regina Mills con expresión visiblemente irritada.

A pesar de la hora, estaba maquillada a la perfección y sus ojos lanzaban chispas. Su gabardina dejaba entrever una falda tubo del mismo color que esta y una blusa de seda rosada. Sus manos enguantadas estaban juntas y las frotaba antes de dar un paso hacia delante para que el guardia pudiera cerrar la puerta de la celda tras ella. Emma sintió como si una piedra fuera lanzada sobre su caja torácica. Regina Mills se encontraba a algunos pasos, sus ojos amenazadores.

-¡Millsyyyy!- gritó Belle alzando los brazos para estrecharla contra ella.

Regina arqueó una ceja y miró fríamente a la joven troncharse de risa. La profesora olfateó desdeñosamente. Emma, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared tras ella, no se movió. Habría querido desaparecer y se preguntaba por qué su profesora de literatura estaba en la comisaria a las cinco de la mañana. Ella lanzó una mirada oscura hacia Belle que parecía aún a millas de comprender la situación. Emma, por su parte, se había desilusionado. Regina hizo un ruido con la lengua, irritada. Tenía pinta de estar agobiada y no se atrevía a tocar nada por miedo a ensuciarse. Se quedó plantada ahí, recta como una vela. Finalmente, se quitó los guantes y tras un furioso suspiro, se sentó al lado de la rubia. Parecía molesta por encontrarse en un sitio como ese por culpa de una de sus alumnas.

-¿Está en condiciones de comprender lo que digo o aún tiene demasiado alcohol en la sangre?- preguntó secamente, mirando hacia el frente.

-Comprendo- respondió sencillamente Emma manteniendo la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

No estaba bien del todo y tenía ganas de huir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar, finalmente giró la cabeza hacia su profesora y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-La abuela de Miss Lucas, a quien conozco bien, me llamó tras haber recogido a Ruby. Me pidió que pasara a recogerla a usted porque no había dado ni su nombre ni apellidos a los agentes por lo que no podían llamar a sus padres.

-Oh…¿y usted viene, así como así?

-No, primero respondí que no yo era su madre y que no veía la relación entre su borrachera y el hecho de que debiera ser yo quien tuviera que venir a buscarla, pero me ha explicado que los policías no la habían autorizado a llevársela con ella porque usted ha sido tan idiota como para encerrarse en el silencio y no darles su nombre y por lo visto ha dicho que no forma parte de la familia de Ruby. Pasada esa opción, y dejando claro que yo no era su madre, me ha dicho que sus padres _adoptivos_ no son especialmente comprensivos.

Emma desvió la mirada y la posó en un punto invisible delante de ella. Ya está…ya estaba al corriente. Sí, Emma había sido adoptada, desenraizada. Su madre, probablemente, había parado el coche en el arcén, abierto la puerta y dejado a ese pequeño ser. La habían encontrado, muerta de frío y llorando apenas. ¿Era por eso que Regina parecía tan en cólera? ¿Por el hecho de que Emma no la hubiera informado de esa deficiencia?

-Ah…

-¿Ah? ¿Es lo único que tiene que decir, miss Swan?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? No tengo nada que ver con lo del coche, ¡yo solo estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños "dignamente"!

Regina la miró un instante, preguntándose si no haría mejor en dejarla en ese mugriento sitio.

-Merecería que la dejara tras los barrotes para que comprendiera que…

-Golpéeme si quiere que comprenda algo

Regina se giró hacia su alumna y frunció el ceño, poco segura de haber comprendido.

Emma explicó con voz pastosa.

-Como decía mi padre adoptivo número doce, "golpeando es como todo entra más rápido en la cabeza de esta mierda"

Regina entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco más hacia la joven.

-¿Es su padre adoptivo actual quien la agarró tan fuerte?- preguntó la morena para empujar a Emma hacia sus defensas.

-¡Se lo dije! ¡Fue una caída de la bici!

-Bien…¡salgamos!- concluyó la morena levantándose, abrochándose su abrigo.

-¡Wooow! ¿Millsy nos va a sacar?- preguntó Belle intentando ponerse de pie ya que parecía que sus nalgas de repente se habían vuelto muy pesadas para ser alzadas.

-¡No a usted, Miss French!- respondió fríamente la profesora apenas mirándola –Su padre no debe tardar, creo

-¡Mieeeerda!- gimió Belle

Emma la miró con expresión desolada y siguió los pasos de su profesora.

Fuera, el sol estaba haciendo su aparición tras las grises colinas. Resplandores anaranjados se estrellaban contra el suelo, a los pies de las dos mujeres. Emma parpadeó varias veces antes de atreverse a mirar el rostro de su salvadora. Esta giró los talones y se dirigió hacia su Mercedes, subió y giró el contacto. Emma tomó eso por una invitación a unírsele, pero la cerradura se negaba a abrirse. La ventana bajó ante su nariz y Regina la miró duramente.

-He venido a sacarla de ahí, Miss Swan, no a llevarla a su casa. Ahora que ha celebrado su cumpleaños dignamente y que no merezco ni un gracias, ¡voy a dejar que se las apañe sola! ¡Ya es una chica grande! ¡Buen día!

Sin que Emma tuviera tiempo de responder, Regina arrancó rápidamente y la dejó allí plantada. La muchacha suspiró y miró a su alrededor. No tenía la ropa adecuada para caminar por la ciudad en pleno día y la falta de sueño se hacía sentir en sus músculos. El problema era que la casa se encontraba al menos a 10 kilómetros. No tenía ni para pagar el bus. El día se anunciaba un desastre.

* * *

-Prohibición de ir al baile de año nuevo, y prohibido salir durante…años, he evitado por los pelos que me prohíba el viaje de fin de curso- explicó Belle dejándose caerse en el sofá de la biblioteca donde las tres amigas habían encontrado refugio antes del comienzo de las clases –Sin contar los trabajos para la comunidad que debo hacer por haber conducido estando borracha…

-¿Y el hecho de no tener carnet?- preguntó Emma, apoyada en una estantería llena de libros

-El abogado de mi padre ha conseguido que eso fuera olvidado- murmuró Belle poniéndose roja.

-¡Afortunada!

-Ya, ¿y tú?- preguntó Belle girándose hacia Ruby

-Bueno, dado que yo solo bebí un poco de más, Granny me ha "informado" sobre los peligros del alcohol y ya está. Pero Emma, supongo que tú sí que has debido llevarte la bronca del siglo

-Ah, pero sí, ¡fue la Millsy quien te fue a buscar! ¡Lo recuerdo!- gritó de repente Belle a la vez que sus recuerdos volvían.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas también que quisiste abrazarla cuando entró en la celda?- se echó a reír Emma recordando la escena.

-¡Oh, joder!- se sorprendió Ruby, que no se lo creía -¡Cuanta Em'!

-¡No, no, no! Lo más importante es qué te dijo. ¿No te mató?

-Me dio un sermón en toda regla y me dejó tirada como una colilla en el aparcamiento de la policía.

-¿No? ¿Ya está?

-Ya está, ya está…Me hubiera gustado veros en mi lugar. ¡Atravesar toda la ciudad en ropa de fiesta y tacones de aguja!

Sus dos amigas rieron discretamente y Emma suspiró

-Sea lo que sea, voy a ir a darle las gracias esta tarde porque sin ella, estaría en la mierda.

Evidentemente, en el instituto, todo el mundo hablaba del coche empotrado en el escaparate del anticuario. Y evidentemente, todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para decir que no era Belle al volante, sino Ruby o Emma. Pronto, el rumor fue que ella se había quedado dormida al volante o que, metiéndose mano en el coche con Killian, había levantado el freno de mano y que el coche se empotró contra el escaparate. En un momento, era Emma la autora de los hechos, a la siguiente hora se trataba de Ruby. Las dos jóvenes sentían las miradas pesadas sobre ellas y culpaban un poco a Belle por haberlas metido en tal follón.

Emma torció el cuello al ver a Regina Mills acabar su hora de sustitución. Un profesor había caído enfermo y ella se vio obligada a hacerse cargo de la hora de su colega para que la sala de estudiantes no se viera desbordada. Viendo la expresión que tenía, no estaba feliz de verse enfrente de alumnos a los que no conocía. Al final, tiró la tiza en el bote para tal efecto sobre la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus hojas.

Emma esperó a que todos los alumnos salieran y entró en el aula cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Miss Swan?- dijo asombrada Regina

-¡Hola!

-¿A qué debo el placer de verla sobria?

Emma suspiró. Se lo merecía.

-Yo…solo quería darle las gracias por la otra noche.

-¿Darme las gracias?- Regina dejó pasar un tiempo durante el cual estaba esperando visiblemente algo -¿Es todo? ¿No tiene nada más que decirme?

-Euh…bien…no, creo que no

Un pesado silencio acogió sus palabras y Emma vio algo de desprecio en la mirada de su profesora. Quizás decepción también. La morena dejó de recoger sus cosas y clavó su mirada en la de la joven.

-¡Creo que no se ha dado mucha cuenta de lo que ha hecho para celebrar su cumpleaños! ¡Ha decidió, junto con sus amigas, empotrar un coche en el escaparate de un anticuario! Habría podido haber alguien en la tienda, habría podido haber una explosión o qué sé yo. ¿Y todo lo que tiene que decir es «gracias»?

Emma retrocedió de manera imperceptible; cuanto más avanzaba el discurso de su profesora, más furiosa parecía.

-Miss Swan, intento poner en los cerebros de mis estudiantes un poco de sentido común y en el suyo aún más: ¡usted es la alumna a quien dirijo en su memoria! ¡Pensaba que sería un poco más madura e inteligente! ¡O considera su acto un pequeña tontería como si hubiera roto un vaso! Belle hubiera podido acabar en la cárcel o en el hospital y usted…

-¿Yo qué?- retomó Emma -¿Me habrían enviado a un orfanato con otros cientos de niños? No sería la primera vez- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, un poco desvalida ante la encendida cólera de su profesora.

-Que sepa que no me gusta perder mi tiempo, si me ha elegido como directora de la memoria sin estar segura de acabar el año, ¡esto irá muy mal, Miss Swan!

-Al final, ¿por qué está tan enfadada? ¿Porque se tuvo que levantar a las 05:30 de la mañana? ¡Yo no le pedí nada, no fui yo quien la llamó!- se defendió Emma, alzando el tono -¿O está enfadada porque tengo una ventaja sobre usted?- soltó fríamente

El cuerpo de Regina se tensó ante la afrenta de la rubia y tronó con voz cortante

-¿Perdón?

-Sencillamente está ofendida por haberse enterado de que estoy en una familia de acogida por una tercera persona. Yo sabía algo personal de usted, conozco una debilidad en su vida aunque ignoro claramente quién es el hombre que intentó hacerle daño, pero tenía una…especie de poder sobre usted, mientras que usted…¡no tenía nada sobre mí!

Regina se acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro de la rubia y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Emma sintió su aliento cálido deslizarse por sus mejillas, y sintió cómo se le secaba la boca. Parpadeó varias veces y pensó que si su profesora decidía besarla, ahí, ahora, ella probablemente moriría en el sitio.

-Miss Swan- comenzó Regina con una voz ronca inclinándose ligeramente hacia el oído de la rubia –Que sepa que tengo mucho más poder de lo que usted pueda imaginar. Jamás, jamás de los jamases, lograría igualarme, no se diga sobrepasarme.

Emma tenía la impresión de que su cerebro no lograría grabar la escena que estaba desarrollándose. Tenía la sensación de que eso jamás habría debido suceder.

Se sobresaltó enérgicamente al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta del aula y retrocedió al menos dos metros, poniéndose una distancia de seguridad entre ellas.

Regina se rio ligeramente e invitó a la persona a entrar. El cerebro de Emma se quedó bloqueado y finalmente se encontró sola en el aula. Sin tener idea del tiempo que había pasado, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre y se dio prisa para volver a clase.

* * *

Regina se dirigió hacia la enfermería y entró prudentemente para no molestar a su amiga durante su trabajo. La encontró comiéndose unas galletas, con los pies en la mesa y su mano encerrando un vaso de refresco hasta los topes de azúcar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Fui yo la que te conseguí este trabajo!

-¡Mierda! ¡Redge! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- se ahogó Tink poniéndose derecha

Regina rio suavemente antes de dejarse caer en una silla no lejos de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia ofreciéndole una galleta a Regina

-Estoy…frustrada…- respondió la directora adjunta rechazando el tentempié.

Tink alzó las cejas tanto que Regina se preguntó si iban a salírseles de la frente.

-¿Frus…frustrada por qué?

Regina se pasó una mano por los cabellos y suspiró

-¡Yo…creo que me he dejado engañar! Creía tener las riendas sobre alguien y acabo de descubrir que…en fin, algo inesperado.

-¿Piensas hablar en enigma todo el día?

-Hay una alumna con quien hablo mucho, le tengo estima y la ayudo con su memoria y…hace unos días, hice un descubrimiento sobre ella y me culpo por haber estado…tan cerca de esa chica sin darme cuenta de todo eso.

-¿Es algo grave?- preguntó Tink, algo perdida

-No, en fin, no lo sé, quizás.

Tink suspiró

-Bien, no comprendo nada de lo que chapurreas, así que vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿te parece?

-Humm…

-¡Me han invitado en Navidad!

-¿Quién?- preguntó Regina cuyo interés acababa de ser rápidamente avivado.

-¡Por la misma persona que tú, tonta!

-Te había dicho que pasaríamos la Navidad juntas

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó seriamente Tink inclinándose un poco hacia delante

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

Ella y Tink habían sido íntimas el año pasado, pero Regina no había sabido cuidar a la rubia y ella había terminado por poner un final a su historia. Tink la había culpado, pero rápidamente había comprendido que los secretos y demonios de Regina eran más fuertes. Aunque ella intentaba sostener a la morena, llegó un momento en que no comprendía sus cambios de humor y las barreras que había alzado alrededor de su corazón.

Una hora después, Regina se marchó, debía volver a clase, y Tink acabar su turno.

Los días pasaron y Regina no volvió al _Chapèlier Fou_ , como si pasara de la rubia. Cuanto más pasaban los días, más nerviosa estaba Emma ante la idea de recibir una notificación que le anunciara que tenía que cambiar de director de memoria. Como si los rumores que corrían sobre ella no bastaran…

El último era que ella realmente se había acosado con Killian en el asiento de atrás del coche de este y que lo habían repetido unas tres veces. Sospechaba que había sido Katherine la autora de los rumores y se estaba conteniendo para no plantarle el puño en la cara. Joy, que estaba en el mismo instituto, mantenía para ella lo que había escuchado para que Linda y George jamás se enterasen.

El _Chapèlier Fou_ estaba realmente vacío esa tarde y Emma no dejaba de lanzar miradas al exterior de la cafetería para atisbar el Mercedes de la profesora Mills. Esta llegó antes de la hora y Emma suspiró. Regina Mills no la había olvidado.

-¡Miss Swan!- dijo Regina dejando su bolso sobre un taburete

-¡Profesora Mills!- respondió Emma dejando delante de ella un vaso, esperando el pedido de la de más edad.

-Un zumo de manzana

Emma sirvió a la joven y se retorció las manos esperando lo que vendría.

-Entonces, ¿aún quiere hacer su memoria?- preguntó la morena llevándose el vaso a los labios.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Cometí… una tontería, pero…de hecho, ¡no! No me puse al volante del coche, incluso intenté detener a Belle, no fui yo quien quiso empotrarse contra un escaparate. ¡No soy culpable, ni incluso responsable…No me puse borracha al volante, no me quedé dormida al volante y no me he acostado con Killian Jones!

Se detuvo en seco, horrorizada, y escrutó el rostro de su profesora. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían. Había levantado el tono y estaba convencida de que las consecuencias iban a ser terribles.

-Me alegra mucho. ¿Y si nos ponemos mano a la obra?

-¿Es todo?

-¿Prefiere que responda?- amenazó dulcemente Regina lanzándole una mirada glacial.

-¡No! ¡Prefiero trabajar!

Los días desfilaron y Emma solo se autorizó un día de tiendas para comprarse el vestido que iba a llevar al baile de Año Nuevo. Ruby había insistido en acompañarla. En cuanto a Belle, ya que su padre la había castigado severamente, no podía ir a ninguna parte, pero había exigido una foto del vestido. Ruby propuso toda clase de vestidos que Emma encontraba provocativos y poco apropiados para el baile.

-En primer lugar, no veo por qué me esfuerzo en buscar un vestido, nadie me ha pedido que lo acompañe- gruñó Emma mientras se probaba el enésimo vestido.

-Podría ser que Killian Jones te pida que seas su pareja- informó la morena dejando el sujetador en el estante frente a los probadores.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, ya que todo el insti se empeña en decir que me acosté con él el día de mi cumpleaños, debería aceptar sin rechistar… Bueno, ¡no entro en este!- suspiró Emma saliendo del probador con el vestido a medio cerrar a un lateral.

Ante la expresión de Ruby, Emma entró en pánico

-¿Qué? ¿Lo he roto?

-¡Ah no! Tiene que ser ese, es simplemente…sublime. ¡Te queda super bien!- se entusiasmó Ruby dándole la vuelta a Emma hacia el espejo.

La joven vio un poco mejor su reflejo y lo que vio le gustó enormemente. Le preguntó a la dependiente si, por casualidad, no lo tenía en una talla más.

-Ah…lo siento, señorita, pero es el único que nos queda

Emma lanzó una mirada desilusionada a su mejor amiga, pero esta sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Emma, debe ser este. ¡Si quieres dejar muerta de envidia a Katherine!

-¡Pero Ruby, no me voy a pasear con el vestido medio abierto!

-¡Solo tienes que perder dos o tres kilos! ¡Te estás quejando todo el tiempo, ahora no tienes elección!

-Pero el baile es en…

-¡Un mes! ¡Tienes tiempo suficiente! ¡Para empezar, deja de inflarte a papas y…caramelos todo el día!- le sermoneó Ruby arrancándole el paquete de las manos.

-¡Hey! Pero…

-Y deberías hacer un poco de deporte, sino…¡hola a los michelines!

-¿Y cuándo lo hago?

-¡Por las mañanas! ¡Temprano! Hay mucha gente que hace deporte. Ve a correr al parque, hay buenas duchas a disposición. Es muy limpio y…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿lo cojo?

-¡Y tanto!- dijo Ruby empujándola hacia el probador

Así que, todas las mañanas, Emma pasaba una hora en el parque antes de ir al instituto. Sus hermanos y hermanas en la desdicha le habían asegurado que eran capaces de apañárselas sin ella para levantarse a la hora e ir a la escuela con algo en el estómago. Sin embargo, cada mañana, Emma sentía una punzada de culpabilidad al dejar la casa. Aunque sabía que en poco tiempo, debería marcharse de esa familia, evitaba pensar demasiado en ello, encontrando insoportable la idea de abandonarlos en las garras de Linda y George.

Al cabo de una semana, ya vio cómo sus piernas se afinaban un poco, y hacía ejercicios extras para esculpir sus caderas. Generalmente, eso le permitía despertarse antes de ir al instituto. Le gustaba correr, porque podía mirar a la gente a su alrededor y cruzar sonrisas cómplices con ciertas personas. Sobre todo con una chica con la que se cruzaba en el mismo sitio, cada día. Todos los días se cruzaban, se sonreían y se marchaban sin decirse una palabra. Pero esa mañana, Emma quería encontrar el valor para decirle algo. Había reflexionado mucho su plan y quería ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Comenzó entonces con sus ejercicios y echó a correr por el sendero que bordeaba el lago. Poco a poco se acercaba al cruce en el que aparecería la chica. Imposible no verla venir, ella saldría de entre los arbustos como un ángel. Emma, de repente, la vio y se giró para entablar contacto visual con ella, caminó hacia atrás algunos metros y lanzó un «buenos días» alegre. Después, giró hacia el camino que la morena bajita acababa de dejar para chocarse violentamente con una masa negra.

-¡Ay!- gritó cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Sus gafas saltaron de su rostro y cayeron medio metro más lejos. Se giró para ver si la morena la había visto caerse, pero esta continuaba su camino. Casi tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviada antes de escuchar

-¿Miss Swan, en serio?

Emma tragó saliva mientras se levantaba.

-¿Profesora Mills?

-¡No puedo ser verdad!- resopló Regina mientras se ponía de pie, rechazando la mano tendida de Emma

-Yo…¿se…se ha hecho daño?- preguntó la rubia mientras sacudía el polvo de las rodillas de su profesora, como lo hubiera hecho con un niño que acabara de caerse.

-¡Swan! Pero, ¿qué hace?- dijo la morena, rechazándola rápidamente

-Perdón…yo…lo siento. ¿No se ha hecho daño?- volvió a preguntar Emma plantando ahora su mirada en los ojos de la mayor.

-No, ¡usted me ha hecho daño!- rectificó Regina masajeándose la espalda

-Lo siento- soltó finalmente Emma -¿Viene…viene a menudo aquí?- preguntó tímidamente recogiendo sus gafas

Tras un momento de vacilación, Regina se relajó y le ofreció una sonrisa discreta a su alumna.

-Todas las mañanas vengo a correr un poco…hoy he tomado otro camino…más peligroso aparentemente

-Oh…euh…sí. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que viene por aquí?

-Bueno…Desde que no vivo muy lejos

-Ah…yo…¿puedo correr con usted? Necesito fijarme en alguien…y usted es a la que conozco más en este parque

-Le aviso, no ralentizaré mi ritmo.

-¡Perfecto! Si es lo que hace falta para tener un cuerpo como el suyo…

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, abrió la boca, asustada, y se enfrentó a la mirada asombrada de su profesora.

-No…quiero decir…usted…usted es…en fin…

-Swan, no hable, ¡va a sentir punzadas!- replicó la morena echando a correr.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma tenía los pulmones ardiendo, y sus mejillas se habían puesto escarlata, pero continuaba corriendo a grandes zancadas al lado de su profesora. No querría pararse por nada del mundo, quería probarle a Regina Mills que era una luchadora. Cuando vio los vestuarios al cabo del camino, sintió un alivio tan grande que se le escapó un gemido. Regina le lanzó una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

-¿Todo bien, miss Swan?

-¡No…puede…ir mejor!- llegó a articular la rubia

Ralentizaron sus carreras e hicieron algunos estiramientos antes de entrar en los vestuarios.

En el momento en que la profesora iba a separarse de la joven, esta se tomó la libertad de agarrarla delicadamente por la muñeca, pero ante la mirada de la morena, retrocedió y soltó el agarre, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-¡No…no soy una chica que abandona!

-¿Perdón?

-La memoria, mis estudios, iré hasta el final…y…siento no haberle hablado de mi situación familiar…no es algo que confiese a menudo porque después solo recibo miradas de piedad o prejuicios tontos.

-Yo tampoco soy alguien que abandona, y realmente no juzgo la situación social de la gente con la que me relaciono- enunció Regina de manera enigmática

Después, la dejó allí, en medio de las grises taquillas. Emma se rascó la nuca, ¿qué habrá querido decir? Frunció el ceño y decidió de irse a la ducha.

Regina entró rápidamente en la ducha, tenía que enfriar su cuerpo inmediatamente. El gemido de Emma resonaba en bucle en su cabeza y sintió como aumentaba su excitación al imaginarse que algunas cabinas más allá, Emma estaba ciertamente desnuda. Dirigió su mano hacia sus muslos y vio que estaba húmeda. Se negó a un placer solitario y abrió a tope el grifo de la ducha. Emitió un gruñido al sentir el agua helada resbalar por sus hombros, sus pechos, su espalda. Tenía que ver a Tink.

Regina salió de las duchas y echo a andar hacia su coche, pero Emma chocó con ella al salir de su cabina.

-¡Es la segunda vez hoy, Swan! ¡Cambie de gafas o mire por dónde va!- soltó

-Profesora Mills, ¿nos vemos en el café?- preguntó la rubia sin prestar atención al tono de la directora

Tras un corto silencio, Regina respondió, encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí, la veo a las 15:00

-Hasta luego entonces, y gracias por el entrenamiento

Vio a la rubia alejarse y se dirigió a su coche.

* * *

Emma tomó rápidamente una comanda antes de dirigirse hacia una mesa que demandaba su atención de nuevo. Volvió a la barra y le pasó las comandas a Leroy que gruñó algo más fuerte con cada nueva bebida. Jefferson no estaba, tenía la suficiente confianza para dejar el bar en las manos de los dos, ellos intentaban mostrarse dignos de esa confianza y redoblaban esfuerzos con los clientes.

Emma miró el reloj, después al aparcamiento para ver si Regina llegaba. Nadie.

Una hora más tarde, su profesora de literatura pasó por la puerta, todo ya estaba más en calma en el establecimiento.

-¡Profesora!- dijo Emma al ver los ojos rojos de la morena

-¿Está Jefferson? No lo localizo- dijo Regina posando una mano sobre la barra.

-Euh…No…¿Todo va bien, profesora?

Regina parecía dudar en si confiarse a la rubia. Después, ella recobró cierta contención y declaró

-Lo siento, Miss Swan, no podré quedarme con usted esta tarde, tengo…cosas que hacer

Emma la vio abandonar el bar y ella se mordió el labio. Se giró hacia Leroy que había asistido a toda la escena.

-Oh, venga, me vas a decir que vas a dejar el trabajo antes…

Ella le puso la mirada del gato con botas y él tiró su trapo, descontento.

-¡Venga, desaparece! ¡Rápido, pequeña, antes de que me arrepienta!

Ella se quitó su delantal y corrió a alcanzar a la morena en el aparcamiento. Esta estaba llegando a su coche.

-¡Espere!- gritó Emma al llegar a ella

Regina se giró y frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo…sé cuando la gente miente!- resopló Emma

-¿Perdón?

-Sé cuando la gente está mintiendo y…¡usted ha dado un falso pretexto para marcharse!

-Swan…- resopló Regina exasperada por las maneras de la joven

-Deje que sea Jefferson por hoy, no podrá localizarlo, está en la ciudad para firmar los papeles de compra de otro bar. Debía ser un secreto, pero sé que usted intentaría localizarlo y…n iba a poder hacerlo. Y los profesores Blanchard y Nolan están de salida escolar. Así que…

-Así que, según usted, solo me queda una opción, ¿y es usted?- preguntó desdeñosamente la morena

-No, pero yo estoy aquí, y no tiene pinta de estar bien- replicó Emma con voz dulce.

Emma agarró dulcemente su muñeca y su pulgar acarició amablemente su articulación, después ella tiró con suavidad para que no se resistiera más.

-¡Venga!

Regina la siguió, incapaz de resistirse.

-¿Estará usted en el baile de Año Nuevo?- preguntó la alumna tomando un camino que se hundía en el bosque

-Probablemente

Emma se enfurruñó, no había previsto tener que mantener la conversación ella sola y se sintió algo desvalida. Buscó un tema de conversación rápidamente.

-¿Va a volver a correr mañana?- preguntó de repente

-Sí, seguramente

-Si…si la veo, ¿podré seguirla otra vez? Confieso que normalmente mis músculos no trabajan tanto porque me dejo ir en ensueños.

Regina rio, divertida

-Sí…lo sé, no es de verdad sorprendente- concedió la rubia

Caminaron durante un rato, Emma hacía de todo para hacer reír a su profesora. Cuando volvieron al aparcamiento, Emma sintió una puntada de decepción, habría querido continuar el paseo durante un poco más de tiempo. Se pararon cerca del coche y Regina sacó sus llaves parar abrirlo. Se giró después hacia Emma y la miró, algo incómoda. Buscaba, visiblemente, un modo de terminar ese encuentro.

-No diré nada- prometió Emma balanceándose de un pie a otro, incómoda.

Regina agarró su mano y la presionó suavemente, después se inclinó hacia Emma y esta creyó que iba a desvanecerse allí mismo. La morena depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la alumna, y dio un paso atrás para cruzarse con su perdida mirada.

-Gracias…por el paseo, miss Swan- precisó ella antes de subir al coche y partir con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-¡De…de nada!- gritó Emma cuando el coche ya estaba lejos.

La burbuja de felicidad que acababa de hincharse en su pecho estalló de repente en una sonrisa bastante tonta.

-«¡Gracias por el paseo, miss Swan!»- imitó haciendo una reverencia «¡Oh miss Swan, gracias por el paseo!»- repitió riendo como la adolescente que era.

Volvió al bar improvisando un pequeño baile de la victoria, con el corazón en las nubes.


	7. Navidad

**Navidad**

Emma, realmente, nunca le había prestado atención a su apariencia física, llevaba gafas desde los doce años y jamás había cambiado de pares, no formaba parte de las chicas delgadas con largas piernas de gacela. No tenía un cuerpo de ensueño y sus cabellos raramente estaban peinados y cuidados. A menudo los ataba en una cola de caballo para esconder sus nudos. Sin embargo, el hecho de hacer deporte le hacía tener consciencia de que su cuerpo cambiaba, sus caderas estaban menos rollizas y sus muslos más musculosos. También vio que su vientre se esculpía poco a poco y se hacía plano. Le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo y se entregaba a peinar sus cabellos todas las mañanas para atarlos en la cola de caballo o en una trenza algo más sofisticada. Pero lo que más le gustaba aparte de su transformación física, eran las conversaciones que tenía con su profesora durante las sesiones de deporte y cuando no hablaban, Emma adoraba escuchar las pisadas de la joven, así como su respiración controlada. La suya era bastante más errática y sibilante, pero mantenía el ritmo a pesar de sus agujetas.

Noviembre había visto cómo la nieve se precipitaba sobre la ciudad y no hacía más que aumentar. Era más difícil ir al colegio, pero Emma les había prohibido a los chicos fugarse de las clases.

Los rumores sobre ella habían cesado y ahora se centraban en la ausencia de Killian Jones. Hacía dos semanas que no venía a clase y Emma se inquietaba al ver su sitio vacío. Algunos contaban que había habido un ajuste de cuentas y que él se había llevado los palos, otros decían que había caído en la droga…

Una mañana, mientras todos intentaban seguir la clase soporífera del profesor de Historia, Regina Mills entró en el aula seguida de Killian, los ojos fijos en el suelo, el rostro triste y con golpes en algunas zonas. Sus heridas no eran ciertamente del día anterior, pero parecían aún dolorosas. Regina buscó algo en la clase, sin pedirle disculpas siquiera al profesor que había interrumpido y la miraba hacer con una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Miss French!- llamó Regina dando con el rostro de la joven

-¿S…sí?

-¡Sígame!- ordenó Regina con voz que poco dejaba a la discusión. Belle se levantó y se dirigió hacia la directora adjunta con paso vacilante.

El trío salió al pasillo y Regina cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para que ningún alumno escuchara lo que decían. Algunos minutos después, Killian y Belle volvían a entrar en el aula y Regina los dejó sin una mirada.

Emma esperó al almuerzo en la cafetería para acosar a Belle con preguntas.

-¡Solo quería que lo ayude a ponerse al día!- murmuró la rata de biblioteca

-¿Es todo lo que os dijisteis?

-¡Sí, es todo!

-Belle, sé cuando mientes y…¡Ruby! ¡Me puedes ayudar aquí!- exclamó Emma revirando los ojos

-¿Hein? Lo siento, le escribía a Peter- se excusó la joven mirando su móvil.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde son esos moratones que tiene en la cara?

-Escuchad chicas, no soy yo la que debería hablar, así que…

-¡Pero solo a nosotras!- forzó Ruby mientras cogía una fruta

-¡No!

-¡Sinceramente, Belle, no es como si nos contaras los secretos ocultos de la NASA!

-¡A veces me pregunto qué edad tenéis!- exclamó ella marchando, dejando su plato de comida sin haberlo tocado.

Ruby se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Emma.

-¿Acaba de llamarnos niñas pequeñas?

-Sí… _grosso modo_ , es lo que acaba de decir

-¡Quizás es su novio!- se entusiasmó enseguida Ruby

-¡No puede ser! Si no, no me hubiera pedido que fuera al baile con él, y el día de mi cumpleaños, no hubiera metido sus manos en mis muslos- susurró Emma para que solo Ruby la escuchara.

-¡Ah sí, mierda! Por cierto, ¿vendrá finalmente al baile?

-No lo sé, le preguntaré

Emma tuvo la oportunidad horas después, al girar en el pasillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Killian!

-¿Swan?

-¿Todo bien? Yo…quiero decir, no tienes pinta…en fin…tu rostro es…de verdad horrible. ¡Bueno, no! No del todo, es solo que…hum…

-Déjalo, Swan, ¡estoy bien!- suspiró él

-¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes, no quiero forzar la confidencia, pero si puedo hacer algo…

-Todo se arreglará, no te preocupes

-Oh…ok. Euh…¿iremos aún al baile juntos?

-¡Por supuesto! En tu opinión, ¿por qué crees que he vuelto al instituto?- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡Killian!- lo volvió a llamar ella

-¿Sí?

-Tus problemas, ¿no se van a arreglar, verdad?

Él clavó sus ojos en los de la joven y dio una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de alejarse.

El mes de noviembre acabó y el mes de diciembre vio llegar el primer consejo escolar. A Regina le gustaban esos consejos pues le permitían tomar consciencia de los diversos problemas que sus alumnos podrían encontrar. Sin embargo, la tonelada de papeles que eso le aportaba hacia que raramente abandonara el colegio antes de las diez de la noche, así que estaba viendo a Emma menos a menudo para su trabajo, pero le había mandado que le enviara cada semana un informe.

El hecho de no ver más a la profesora Mills en el _Chapèlier Flou_ atormentaba a Emma, pero felizmente, aún tenía las clases de apoyo y las horas de deporte por las mañanas antes de clase…

El último consejo antes de las vacaciones era el de la clase de Emma; fue, de lejos, el más agotador para Regina, que tuvo que pelearse por algunos alumnos para que estos no fueran expulsados del centro. Salió exhausta, pero feliz por haber podido mantener a todo el mundo en sus pupitres. Al llegar a su coche, reparó en un grupo de jóvenes con capuchas levantadas sobre sus cabezas, no prestó gran atención hasta que vio sus neumáticos pinchados. Se giró hacia la tropa y escrutó su reacción. Uno de ellos se adelantó, pero se quedó en el otro lado de la calle y se llevó su pulgar a la garganta desplazándolo de izquierda a derecha. Ella sostuvo su mirada mientas sacaba su móvil para llamar a la grúa. El grupo desapareció rápidamente montado en bicicletas herrumbrosas.

El mensaje estaba claro, Regina Mills era la diana de amenazas, pero, ¿por qué?

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad siempre habían sido un suplicio para Emma, un aburrimiento mortal. Sin embargo, las aprovechó para trabajar más en el bar y hacer aún más deporte para entrar en su vestido.

El 25 de diciembre, un ambiente particular flotaba en el aire. En la familia de acogida, ese día se resumía a un «Feliz Navidad» dicho en el pasillo. Así que, cuando Ruby le había suplicado que fuera a celebrarlo con su abuela y ella, Emma había aceptado rápidamente para huir de la morosidad de su hogar.

Tiró una ropa sobre la cama, solo tenía un vaquero negro que podría pasar, se preguntó si Joy tendría algo que pegase para una fiesta. Ella le prestó un suéter con encajes beiges y dorados que ponían en alza sus cabellos dorados. Joy le propuso también hacerle un moño para que cambiara un poco de peinado.

-¿Has previsto algo para Navidad?- preguntó Emma mientras Joy, con la lengua fuera, se concentraba en terminar el moño alto que estaba confeccionando.

-Eh, bueno, no sé, pienso que voy a ir a dar una vuelta con dos o tres amigos, pensaba que August vendría a visitarnos…pero por lo visto no

August y Emma habían estado varias veces en la misma familia. Siempre se habían reencontrado como si el destino quisiera reunirlos pasara lo que pasara y se habían hecho muy cercanos. Él también había conocido a la familia de Linda y George, pero tras una enésima disputa con George, se había largado. Ahora haría dos años. Algunas veces, las chicas recibían una carta que les avisaba del sitio donde se encontraba, pero esas cartas se estaban haciendo cada vez más escasas y Emma dudaba que algún día fuera a verlo otra vez.

-¡Voy a ver si nos ha enviado algo!- anunció Joy como si hubiera leído en la mente de la rubia.

Se precipitó hacia abajo y dejó a Emma que se maquillara sola. Joy apareció minutos más tarde con una carta.

-¿Es de él?- preguntó Emma dándose la vuelta rápidamente, dejando caer la mitad de las cosas de maquillaje.

-¡No, princesa! Es una carta para ti, pero no es la letra de August.

-¿De quién será?- pregunto ella

-No lo sé, pero es un papel bonito, incluso hay una especie de logo en el sobre, como una flor.

Emma abrió el sobre y vio con alivio que se trataba de una carta de Elsa y Anna.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Joy corriendo hacia su hermana mayor

-¡Anna ha conocido a un chico! Se llama Sven. Es un compañero del equipo de Elsa, ha entrado en un equipo de patinaje artístico y habla de un cierto Hans, que tiene pinta de ser un completo idiota. Nos manda besos a todos.

-¿No hay más noticias de Anna?

-Creo que tienen mucho que hacer con su tía…- rezongó Emma dejando la carta, ahora frustrada por no saber más.

-Vamos a responderles, ¿no?- preguntó Joy, inquieta

-¡Sí, les vamos a decir que Jeremy finalmente no se irá antes de los dos años y que todo va bien en el más podrido de los mundos!

Joy suspiró. Un sonido de claxon interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Era Ruby y su abuela. Emma corrió por el pasillo y se encontró de cara con George que subía las escaleras. Él la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¡Estás muy bien así, hermosa Emma!

-Gracias George- dijo ella en voz baja

-Feliz Navidad- murmuró él con voz sin pizca de alegría

Ella le lanzó una mirada oscura y rápidamente soltó su brazo. Emma corrió para reunirse con Ruby que esperaba delante de la puerta y se sintió tranquila por pasar la Navidad fuera de ese lugar. Subió al coche tras haber saludado cálidamente a Granny. Sin embargo, al ver que no se dirigían a casa de Ruby, Emma lanzó miradas inquisitivas a su amiga.

-Granny, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Ruby, también ella intrigada

-¡Eh bueno! ¡Te dije que íbamos a casa de unos amigos, cabeza loca!

-¡No, me dijiste que celebraríamos Navidad con tus amigos! ¡No que no fuera en casa!

-Bueno, te has ganado una salida, ¿de qué te quejas?

Ruby se enfurruñó, y se hundió en el asiento, dejó caer que se había pasado dos días limpiando la casa de cabo a rabo para nada.

-¡Primero, vamos a buscar a una amiga, después vamos a casa de Marco!

-¿Marco?- interrogó Emma

-Es un amigo de Granny, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, hace unos diez años fue director de nuestro instituto. La gente del pueblo dice que hubo miradas…amorosas entre mi abuela y él.

-¡Ruby! ¡No digas tonterías!..¡Ah! ¡Llegamos!

Emma miró por la ventana y divisó a una joven delante de una imponente mansión. Tras haber parpadeado varias veces, sintió su vientre retorcerse de repente.

-¿La profesora Mills?- exclamó Emma girándose hacia Ruby, con expresión furiosa.

-Granny, ¿vamos a pasar la Navidad con una de nuestras profes?- gimió la joven mirando a su abuela.

Se callaron cuando Regina entró en el vehículo. Ofreció una tímida sonrisa a las chicas en la parte de atrás y besó a Granny en la mejilla.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber venido a buscarme!

-De nada, mi niña, no fue tu culpa que tu coche se haya averiado- respondió cálidamente la anciana dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla.

-Ese coche…- gruñó amablemente Regina balanceándose en su asiento, incómoda. Ella y Emma no habían intercambiado sino una mirada que visiblemente las había turbado a las dos.

Cuando se veían en el café, no había nadie para juzgar su particular relación. Aquí, las cosas eran diferentes y se daban perfectamente cuenta de ello.

Emma se hundió en su asiento durante el resto del viaje, sin soltar una palabra ni una mirada a los demás. Regina conversó tranquilamente con Granny, que no dejaba de lanzarle «mi niña» y «mi ángel» que hacía que Ruby revirara los ojos.

Se detuvieron delante de una mansión situada en lo alto de la ciudad, en la colina norte y bajaron del coche.

Ruby se puso al lado de su abuela para darle la bronca por haber omitido dónde iban a pasar la Navidad. Emma siguió los pasos de Regina y mantuvo las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos y su nariz en su bufanda.

-¡Está usted muy hermosa, miss Swan!- cumplimentó Regina mirando el peinado de la alumna

Emma cruzó su mirada y le respondió con una discreta sonrisa.

-¡La he llegado a ver más parlanchina!- murmuró Regina inclinándose dulcemente hacia la joven

Emma respondió con un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre un gruñido y un carraspeo. Regina no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, ya que el pequeño grupo ya salía a la puerta de entrada.

Ruby casi se cae para atrás cuando descubrió a David Nolan y Mary Margaret Blanchard en el salón de Marco. Le lanzó una mirada desolada a Emma que parecía, ella también, turbada al ver dónde había aterrizado.

Pasar la Navidad con tus profesores eran, como menos, poco habitual. El pequeño de Nolan y Blanchard estaba allí, pegado a las piernas de su madre antes de ver a la profesora Mills. En ese momento, corrió hacia sus brazos.

-¡Redzina!- gritó él hundido su cabeza en el cuello de la joven.

-¡Hola muchachito!- dijo ella saludando con un gesto de la mano a los padres que se habían girado ante el grito del pequeño.

Mary Margaret avanzó hacia el pequeño grupo y saludó a todo el mundo. Ofreció un hojaldre a Emma y Ruby, como si tener a dos de sus alumnas en las cercanías no la molestara en absoluto.

-¿Todo bien, chicas?- preguntó sonriendo

-Euh…Granny no nos dijo que estarían nuestros profesores…- respondió Ruby masticando el hojaldre.

-¡Rubs! ¡Eso no se dice!- se ahogó Emma

-¿Hein? Ah, pero, euh…no, pero no pasa nada, hein…es solo que…no…nos lo esperábamos

Regina rio mientras dejaba al niño en sus pies.

-¡Sí…los profesores también celebran la Navidad! ¿Extraño, no?- murmuró ella como si les confiera un secreto.

-¡Ya!- confirmó a joven

-¡No!- dijo Emma atrapando el brazo de Ruby que decía lo primero que le venía a la boca –¡Estoy segura que después de un vaso de ponche, será más sensata!- se excusó Emma tirando de su amiga hacia más lejos.

-Oh, mierda…Emma, gracias. ¡Ya no sabía dónde meterme!

-Yo tampoco- gruñó la rubia barriendo la estancia con la mirada, mientras Ruby se alejaba para coger una copa.

Emma pudo reconocer a Rumple Gold, un abogado adinerado que había comenzado su carrera en esa ciudad y que ahora vivía en la costa Este, charlaba con el Dr. Victor Whale, eminente cirujano neurólogo en el hospital que se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Había muchas personas más que Emma no conocía y jamás había visto antes.

Se sentía mal frente a todo esa multitud que había invadido el salón. Buscó a Ruby con la mirada, evidentemente estaba en compañía de Peter que había aparecido no se sabía cómo. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Divisó un sillón vació apartado en la estancia y fue a sentarse para tener el placer de observar desde ahí a los invitados. Rápidamente su mirada cayó sobre Regina. Esta charlaba con una rubia bajita que había posado su mano en el brazo de la morena, se trataba de la enfermera del instituto, Chloé Tinker. Emma frunció el ceño cuando Regina se inclinó al oído de su amiga y murmuró algo que hizo que la mujer estallara en risas. La rubia desvió su mano hacia la espalda de la directora y la acercó para contarle un secreto al oído. Regina pareció apreciar el momento y deslizó su mirada hacia Emma. Le sonrió a la otra y la atrapó por el codo para llevarla lejos de la mirada de la estudiante.

Esta última entrecerró los ojos y se pellizcó los labios. Una mano le tendió un vaso y alzó la mirada por todo lo largo de ese brazo pálido. Dio con el rostro de una chica que debía tener la misma edad que ella y que le sonreía amablemente.

-Hola- murmuró la morena que le empujó el vaso un poco más hacia la nariz

-¡Oh, euh…perdón, hola!

Mirándola más de cerca, Emma reparó que de verdad era muy pálida. Se levantó para dejarle su sitio.

-¿Parezco tan enferma como para eso?- preguntó la morena con expresión triste

-¿Hein? Euh…no, es que…en fin…pensaba que…

-Me llamo Alice- cortó ella para que Emma no tuviera que seguir justificándose. Tomó asiento en el sillón y cruzó sus piernas lechosas.

-Encantada, yo soy Emma

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Hum…euh, gracias por la bebida!

-De nada, vi que necesitabas una bebida estimulante

-¿Hein?

Alice plantó su mirada en la suya, pero sin embargo no respondió. Emma frunció el ceño, era extraña esa chica con sus grandes ojos azules. Prefirió darse la vuelta e irse a buscar a Ruby, pero al no encontrarla, eligió una esquina tranquila y no encontró nada mejor que las escaleras, de cara a la puerta de entrada. Suspiró, la velada prometía ser larga, sobre todo si Regina Mills se regodeaba en hablar con todo el mundo menos con ella.

Cuando ella estaba ahí, Emma sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de hablarle, de tener un contacto con ella. En lugar de eso, su profesora la ignoraba abiertamente. El pequeño Nolan apareció delante de ella e intentó subir los escalones sin caerse.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con voz aguda

-Me llamo Emma- respondió ella haciéndose a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado.

-¡Yo soy Neal Nolan Blanchard!

-¡Encantada jovencito!- sonrió ella tendiéndole la mano

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer cuando sea grande?

-No

-No lo digas, eh, es un secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! ¡No diré nada!-prometió Emma conteniéndose para no reír.

-¡Quiero ser pirata! Tendré un barco, como Jack Sparrow y dentro estarán mamá, mi papá y Redzina.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Es una muy buena elección, chico!- aseguró Emma asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Sabes? También puedes venir tú, ¡te invitaré para que no estés triste!

-Bien, te lo agradezco

-¡Neal! ¿Dónde te escondes, diablillo?- llamó una voz que Emma conocía muy bien.

-¡Está conmigo!- respondió ella girando la cabeza para ver aparecer a Regina, toda sonriente.

-Mírate, bribón, creía que mamá te había pedido que esperases antes de salir corriendo.

-¡No quiero tomar la medicina!- gritó Neal posando sus pequeñas manitas en la boca

Emma se movió, algo incómoda por haber sido sorprendida en plena conversación con el pequeño.

-¡Neal, es importante que tomes la medicina, si no, seguirás estando malo y no podrás ir a ver a Beau Miroir!

El niño comenzó a refunfuñar y se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su descontento. Emma esperaba ver a su profesora irritarse y declarar con voz fría que si no iba, le daría la medicina a la fuerza, pero en lugar de eso, ella se agachó ante él y le tomó el mentón entre los dedos.

-¡Muchachito, lo sabes, si no tomas la medicina, no podrás convertirte en pirata!

-¿De verdad?- gruñó Neal girándose hacia Emma para tener la confirmación

-Sí, es verdad. ¡Además, no sirve de nada luchar contra Regina Mills, es la pirata más temible que haya visto!

Neal frunció el ceño y preguntó dulcemente

-¿Eres una buena o malvada pirata?

-¡Malvada, por supuesto!- respondió Regina usando una voz ronca

Neal comenzó a gritar y reír al mismo tiempo, mientras echaba a correr hacia su madre. Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Emma abrió la boca para hablar.

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis ahí! ¡Vamos a comer!- informó Tinker deteniéndose al lado de ellas.

Emma cerró la boca y rompió el lazo que habían creado.

Cada uno se sentó después de discutir para sentarse donde cada uno querían. Emma estaba entre Ruby y Whale, Regina estaba frente a Emma, sentada entre el profesor Blanchard y la enfermera.

Durante la cena, Emma se sintió muy sola, Ruby estaba focalizada en Peter y charlaba con él, Regina hablaba con la rubia a quien Emma había decidido odiar, Whale no tenía una conversación interesante para una joven y Emma no se veía hablando con la profesora Blanchard o con Nolan, tenían ese lado papá/mamá cuando se dirigían a ella que la molestaba enormemente.

Antes de servir el postre, los comensales pidieron una pausa para digerir lo que acababan de tragarse.

Emma salió para airearse un poco, y el aire fresco contrastaba tanto con el calor del interior que tuvo la impresión de que sus pulmones se congelaban. Golpeó sus pies uno contra el otro para calentar sus piernas y frotó sus manos enérgicamente.

Tras ella, la puerta se abrió y se cerró despacio, se dio la vuelta, aún apoyada en la balaustrada que rodeaba el porche.

-¡Miss Swan!

-Profesora- murmuró Emma dándose la vuelta

Notó que la joven se ponía a su lado, imitando su postura.

-¿Está pasado una buena velada?

Emma se encogió de hombros y se negó a mirar al rostro de la morena.

-Parece algo triste- remarcó Regina inclinándose hacia ella, su hombro tocando ligeramente el de Emma

-No…todo va bien

Regina arqueó la ceja y miró el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Marco tenía una casa situada en las alturas de la ciudad, que desde el porche se podía divisar en la lejanía las casas alinearse en líneas casi perfectas. La nieve había recubierto la ciudad en poco tiempo y la campana parecía congelada, detenida en el tiempo. Pensándolo bien, las casas parecían trozos de azúcar alineados. El viento movió algunas ramas y Emma se estremeció rodeándose con sus brazos.

Regina esbozó su partida

-¿No hay nadie a quien eche de menos en este tipo de fiestas?- preguntó Emma antes de que Regina entrara

Esta se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos

-Sí, por supuesto- respondió ella escrutando el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Por qué pensamos en la gente que nos falta precisamente en este tipo de acontecimientos?

Regina escrutó el paisaje y buscó una respuesta apropiada.

-En mi casa- comenzó ella acercándose un poco más al hombro de Emma –el suelo está hecho de viejas piedras oscuras…- continuó Regina sonriendo

Emma giró la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a describirle la arquitectura de su casa por nada. Notó la cercanía de su hombro con el de su profesora y sintió mariposas en lo hondo de su vientre.

-Cuando la compré, no me di cuenta de que una de las piedras no estaba a la misma altura que las otras. Está un poco más baja y forma un hueco en el suelo, justo delante de la puerta de mi habitación. Al principio, estuve muchas veces a punto de caerme. Y después, con el tiempo, aunque el agujero siegue estando ahí, me he acostumbrado a vivir con eso, así que logro esquivarlo, pero a veces, cuando hay algo importante en mi vida, no pongo atención y es en ese momento que tropiezo con él. Eso me recuerda que está ahí.

Emma sonrió, emocionada de que Regina hubiera encontrado una metáfora para mostrarle que lo que sentía era normal.

-¡Sí!- dijo dejando salir vapor de su boca

Regina y ella se quedaron largo tiempo pegadas, mirando el paisaje ante sus ojos. Emma giró su rostro hacia su profesora. Esta tenía una mirada sombría, como si la tristeza se hubiera amparado de ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Marco debe estar esperándonos para el postre- declaró de repente la joven sobresaltando a la estudiante.

Emma asintió y la dejó entrar en la casa. En el momento en que Emma iba a seguirla, vio unas piernas bajarse de la silla de madera esculpida en la esquina del porche.

-¿Alice?- dijo ella avanzado prudentemente

La chica sonreía de manera enigmática y sus ojos se hundían también en el impresionante paisaje.

-Yo pienso en mi madre- confió la joven girándose hacia Emma con los ojos embargados de lágrimas.

-¿De…qué…estás…?

-Los días de fiesta, pienso en mi madre. Murió cuando yo era muy joven, y después de eso, no he vuelto a ver sonreír a mi padre. Ya no hay Navidades en familia…no más juegos de escondite en el jardín, no más cuentos antes de ir a dormir. Tras la muerte de mi madre, solo hay miradas tensas, cosas no dichas, murmullos apenados. Y después mi enfermedad…

-¿Tu enfermedad?- repitió Emma sentándose en el reposabrazos

-Tengo leucemia. Es por eso que Whale está aquí, vigila para que no me fatigue demasiado. Él tuvo la idea de sacarme del hospital por Navidad…no mi padre.

-Di, parece que le guardas mucho rencor a tu padre- apuntó la rubia

-Papá nunca más ha hablado de mamá tras su muerte, como si tuviéramos que olvidarla, como si jamás hubiera existido- dijo ella con voz triste –Imagino que hará igual tras mi muerte- soltó finalmente.

Emma se quedó en silencio al principio, después respondió

-Estoy segura de que piensa a menudo en tu madre, pero para no hacerte daño, no te habla de ella, por miedo a revivir ese recuerdo. Yo…¿nunca te he visto en el insti?

-No, fui dada de baja debido a mi enfermedad.

Emma asintió y lanzó una mirada hacia el interior de la casa, la señorita Blanchard estaba mirando por la ventana, una mirada colmada de lágrimas. Regina estaba a su lado, con expresión seria. Emma se levantó y tendió la mano a Alice que le pareció mucho más frágil ahora que sabía por qué la muchacha tenía la piel tan diáfana.

Entraron discretamente en la casa, y Emma percibió que a la chica le costaba mantenerse en pie a causa del frío; tomó la mitad de su peso sobre ella para acompañarla hasta la silla. La rubia sentía las miradas pesar sobre ella, pero intentó no hacerles caso. Le dio a Alice una taza humeante que Marco acababa de traerle. Poco a poco, las conversaciones volvían a su ritmo, pero Emma sentía pesar sobre ella la mirada de la directora adjunta que parecía pasarle un escáner con sus oscuros orbes.

Tras la cena, todos ayudaron a recoger y se fueron a instalarse en algún sitio de la casa. Emma charló con Alice, después Ruby y Peter se les unieron y comenzaron una partida de cartas. La noche llegó lentamente y Marco propuso poner la radio para escuchar los villancicos, después, pasó una bandeja con vasos de ponche de huevo. La velada arrancó alegremente y la nieve empezó a caer en grandes copos. Pronto, los adultos se pusieron a cantar villancicos, y Ruby incluso intentó lanzarse con cantos más osados.

Regina estaba apoyada en la barra que separaba la vasta cocina del inmenso salón, miraba al pequeño Neal con ojos enternecidos. Chloé se acercó despacio y miró a su amiga.

-¿Redge?- llamó la rubia bajita con una tímida sonrisa en la comisura de los labios

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya has bebido suficiente por esta noche, no?- dijo Tink extendiendo el brazo para coger el vaso que sujetaba la morena

-¡Vaya…pareces mi madre!- gruñó Regina revirando los ojos

La sonrisa de Cholé dejó paso a una expresión reprobatoria.

-¡Te rogaría que no me insultaras!

Regina asintió enarbolando una sonrisa burlona.

-El otro día hablé con ella por teléfono, te manda un beso- la picó la morena

Chloé lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y divisó a Emma, que una vez más, miraba a su amiga.

-Di, la rubita aquella, ¿quién es?

-Una de mis alumnas, Emma- respondió la morena lanzando una rápida ojeada

-¡Es mona! ¡Pero, sobre todo no deja de mirarte! ¡Y de lanzarme miradas asesinas!

-¡Qué dices! ¡Es una alumna, te digo!

-No sería la primera vez que una rubita captara tu atención

-¡Chloé!- previno Regina girándose de espaldas a la barra para poder apoyar sus codos.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¡no seas tan mojigata, Redge!

-Ahora no, por favor

-¿Es de esta alumna de quien me hablabas el otro día?

Regina lanzó una mirada vacilante a su amiga.

-¡Sí!- acabó por decir dulcemente

Neal se acercó para meterse delante de la directora y sus pequeños bracitos rodearon sus piernas.

-¡Redzina! ¡Cógeme en brazos!- pidió el chico alzando la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Tienes algo que pedirme?- dijo ella apretándolo contra ella

-Sí, sí, ¿tu Papá Noel también va a pasar?

-¿Mi Papá Noel?

-¡Sí, porque es el tuyo el que siempre trae los mejores regalos!

-¡Ah…bien, estamos felices de saber eso!- dijo Mary Margaret dejando su vaso en la encimera

El pequeño hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Regina, avergonzado.

-¡Ah, pero eso es porque mi Papá Noel le roba las ideas al de tus padres!

Mary Margaret sonrió y fueron interrumpidas por Marco, que las invitó a pasar a la mesa de nuevo. La profesora Blanchard llevó a Neal a acostarse y le prometió que lo despertaría cuando Papá Noel pasara.

La velada pasó tranquilamente y llegó la hora de los regalos. Emma se sentía verdaderamente incómoda, pues ella no había traído nada para nadie. Realmente no tenía referentes sobre la fiesta de Navidad y sencillamente ni se le había ocurrido pensar en los regalos.

-Rubs, ¿nos podemos dar nuestros regalos a la vuelta?

-¡Oh no! ¡Quiero darte el tuyo!

-Rubs, por favor…no me gustaría hacerlo…delante de los profes…

-Ah, de acuerdo…

Ruby parecía algo desilusionada, pero Emma se sintió aliviada, salió de la casa pretextando un dolor de cabeza mientras que todo el mundo se daba los regalos.

La nieve se rompía bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba hacia la carretera y los copos se arremolinaban furiosamente alrededor de ella. Su sombra proyectada por las luces que rodeaban la casa bailaba sobre la superficie blanca. Enseguida fue alcanzada por otra sombra.

-Miss Swan, no hay gran cosa que hacer un 25 de diciembre al borde de una carretera.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire- resopló la joven

-Tome

Regina le tendió un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo de Navidad

-Pero…¿sabía que yo iba a venir?- preguntó Emma

-No, lo tenía en mi bolso desde hacía un tiempo

Emma se sorprendió. Lanzó una mirada a su profesora y sus labios se abrieron al menos hasta sus orejas.

-¿Me ha comprado un regalo y lo tenía en el bolso ya desde hacía tiempo?

-¡Swan, abra el regalo!- rechinó Regina revirando los ojos

Rompió el papel de regalo y descubrió un estuche violeta y dorado.

-¡Es demasiado…yo…no puedo aceptar!

-¡Miss Swan, no le regalo una caja!

-Sí, lo sé, pero solo la caja es…y además…yo…en fin…¿le…le ha dado un regalo a Ruby?

-¡Ruby no es la alumna a quien le dirijo su memoria!

-¿Le da regalos a todos los alumnos a quienes le dirige la memoria?

-¡La cuenta se hace rápido, solo tenga una!- replicó hábilmente la directora adjunta

Emma bajó la mirada a la cajita y alzó la tapa.

-Es hermoso…¡Gracias!

Regina arqueó la ceja y se giró un poco más hacia Emma

-¿Sabe lo que es?- preguntó

-Un árbol

-No, miss Swan, es una metáfora

-¿Una metáfora?- preguntó Emma mirando el llavero plateado enlazado a un aro por una pieza de cuero.

-Es el árbol de la vida

-No conozco el significado de ese árbol

-Bien, creo que es usted buena en las búsquedas en la biblioteca

Emma estalló a reír.

-Un regalo que me conduce derecha a los libros, ¿por qué no me asombro?- dijo irónicamente Emma

-Buenas noches, miss Swan- concluyó fríamente la morena alejándose hacia la casa.

-¡Espere! ¡Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias! Yo…Realmente es usted…

Regina arqueó una ceja, esperando la continuación. Al ver que no venía, presionó un poco a su alumna.

-¿Sí?

-¡Incomprensible!- soltó Emma dando un paso hacia delante. Agarró el hombro izquierdo de Regina con su mano derecha y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Después, se alejó para entrar en la casa. Cada una por separado.


	8. El asesinato

**El asesinato**

Día tras día, Emma se probaba su vestido para ver cuántos centímetros tenía aún que perder. Sus días comenzaban muy pronto y acababan muy tarde, pero cada día disfrutaba un poco más de la presencia de Regina Mills, disfrutaba de sus conocimientos y de su generosidad para con ella.

A menudo pasaba por el hospital para visitar a Alice, a veces era acompañada por Belle y Ruby, pero también le gustaba ir sola para compartir momentos únicos, en suma, se divertían como locas imaginando historias rocambolescas.

-¡Chapèlier flou, no fou!- rectificó Emma hilarante, dejando la bebida sobre la mesilla de noche de Alice.

-¡Ah! Pero creo que suena mejor así. Y además, la referencia es de todas maneras más convincente.

-Sí, es verdad, pero sea lo que sea, el nombre del bar es Chapèlier Flou

-¡Me gustaría mucho ir un día!- murmuró Alice, triste de repente

Emma se retorció las manos, incómoda.

-Bueno…ya sabes, no te pierdes gran cosa, está siempre abarrotado y…gente que bebe mucho…

La joven le lanzó una mirada llena de reproches.

-¡Te lo ruego, Emma, a mí no!

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y antes de que Alice pudiera dar su permiso, la persona entró rápidamente. La bata blanca impecable del doctor Whale lograba que las paredes de alrededor fueran menos brillantes. Lanzó una mirada circular por la habitación.

-Oh, creía que tu padre estaba aquí, yo…pasaré más tarde

-¿Son mis últimos resultados?- preguntó Alice señalando la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos

-Sí, pero hablaremos más tarde.

-No vale la pena, doc. ¡Yo se lo diré a mi padre!- resopló ella enderezándose con dificultad en su cama

Whale lanzó una breve mirada a Emma, dejándole ver que molestaba un poco. Esta se levantó, besó rápidamente a Alice en sus cabellos, y desapareció.

El médico salió poco después de la habitación y autorizó a Emma a volver a entrar durante un rato.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Bueno, mis resultados son buenos, están estables

-¿Y no es algo bueno?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión poco alegre de su amiga.

-Bueno, de todas maneras es la historia de mi vida. Solo quiere decir que tardaré algo más de tiempo en no conocer el amor, ni el Chapèlier Flou, ni siquiera el instituto o la facultad. Y que esperaré a la muerte durante un poco más de tiempo…

-Lo siento- murmuró Emma con la voz rota

-Ya sabes, lo que más me fastidia es ver que la gente a mi alrededor se hacen miles de preguntas sobre algo tan sencillo como el amor. Si amaas a una persona, no dudes un solo segundo, haz de todo por tenerla. ¡Es sencillo!

Emma puso una media sonrisa y cogió la mano de su amiga que estrechó fuertemente.

* * *

Tras las vacaciones, un montón de exámenes habían caído sobre los alumnos a pesar del baile que se aproximaba. Regina pedía a menudo noticias del trabajo de Emma para asegurarse de que su alumna progresaba y no perdía terreno con relación a los otros.

Sin embargo, el día del baile, Emma dejó de lado las revisiones y se sintió orgullosa de poder cerrar la cremallera de su vestido hasta el final. Le gustaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, ahora estaba esbelta y lo suficiente tonificada para que los músculos de sus brazos se dibujaran perfectamente. Joy y Amber la ayudaron a prepararse y ella tuvo la impresión de que se estaba vistiendo para su boda. Las dos chicas se desvivían por atenderla.

-¡Toma, ponte este collar!- propuso Amber dándole una gargantilla de plata.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?- preguntó Joy poniendo los ojos como platos

-¡No te interesa!

Nathan pasó la cabeza por la puerta, los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estáis desnudas?- preguntó manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-¡No, sinvergüenza! Puedes entrar

-¡Wow, Em, estás buena!- exclamó saltando a la cama más cercana.

-Gracias…creo

-¡Sí, es un cumplido!

Emma asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano pequeño

-¿Estás segura de que va a ir bien?- preguntó mirándolas a través del espejo.

-¡Claro que sí! George y Linda vuelven realmente tarde y…

-Sí, pero ya os dejé solos en Navidad y…

-Todo irá bien. Comeremos y nos meteremos en las habitaciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, serena y se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su rebelde cabellera.

-Bueno, ¿una trenza sobre el cráneo, una trenza remolino a un lado o cabello suelto? O una cola de caballo baja- propuso Joy sosteniendo un peine y un elástico.

-¡Sorpréndeme!

-¡Córtalo todo!- propuso Nathan reposando su mentón en su mano.

El primer sitio a donde Emma se precipitó fue al hospital. Le había prometido a Alice que iría a visitarle con el vestido de fiesta, y alegre, se presentó en la habitación.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué bellas estás!- dijo extasiada la joven tendiendo los brazos para que se diera la vuelta.

-¡Tiene razón, Emma, está espectacular!- cumplimentó el padre de la chica.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-¡Los vas a deslumbrar a todos en ese baile! ¡Nadie te llegará a la suela de los zapatos!- declaró débilmente la joven. Parecía de verdad cansada y Emma recordó que, normalmente, al final del día, su amiga estaba más fatigada. Así que se disculpó y se marchó prometiéndole que al día siguiente iría a contarle detalladamente su velada. Emma, finalmente, había optado por una trenza enrollada en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos mechones por su rostro. Sus pendientes y el collar prestados por Amber le daban un aire principesco y tenía que confesar que le gustaba el conjunto y lo que este le permitía liberar. Fuera los vaqueros agujereados, los tenis y la ropa demasiado ancha.

Killian pasó a buscarla en coche, prestado por el padre de Belle. Emma se dio cuenta de que tenía una mirada tiste y morados en las manos, intentó sacar conversación.

-¿Todo bien en ese momento?

-Sí

Ella asintió

-Kill, ¿somos amigos?- preguntó ella inclinándose un poco hacia el muchacho

-Podemos ser algo más, Swan, si es lo que preguntas

-¿Hein? ¡No! No, es solo que…cuando querías que te contara mis problemas…¿recuerdas?

El muchacho se detuvo delante del instituto y se giró hacia ella.

-Lo recuerdo, Swan

-Killian, ¿tienes problemas de los que quisieras hablarme?

Él clavó su mirada en la de ella y parpadeó

-Swan, yo…

Un ruido los hizo sobresaltarse y Emma incluso lanzó un pequeño grito.

-¡Venga, baja de ahí, Emma! ¡Que quiero ver tu vestido!- gritó Ruby que se había lanzado contra la ventana del coche

Emma se giró hacia Killian para pedirle que hablara con ella, pero él ya tenía un pie fuera. A regañadientes, ella descendió y le enseñó a Ruby su vestido.

-¡Mi madre, Katherine va a ponerse roja de envidia!- rio ella ajustándose la capa roja que llevaba alrededor de los hombros –Bueno, ¿entramos? ¡Porque con estos vestidos, nos estamos congelando un poco!

Killian tomó la mano de Emma y la estrechó algo más de lo necesario. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquieta, pero él tenía la mirada fija hacia delante.

Delante de la sala, Emma reparó rápidamente en su profesora de literatura que tenía la lista en la mano. Se acercó rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos detrás y dio su nombre antes de que Regina pudiera alzar la cabeza.

-Miss Swan…¿está usted…hum…sola?- balbuceó Regina escaneando el cuerpo de su alumna.

-No, mis amigos ya vienen, pero…quería darle las gracias por las sesiones de intenso ejercicio, eran…para entrar en este vestido y…ya ve

-Bien, es una excelente razón, ¡está esplendida!- cumplimentó la morena mientras colocaba con su índice un mechón moreno en su sitio.

-Gracias

Sus miradas se clavaron una en la otra durante varios segundos, pero Regina recobró cierta contención al ver acercarse a los amigos de la muchacha.

-¡Qué pase una agradable velada, miss Swan!- dijo algo más fríamente de lo que hubiera deseado.

Emma notó que Ruby la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella y el calor de la sala golpeó a la joven. Se giró para intentar alcanzar a Killian, pero lo vio frente a la profesora Mills, con el rostro agachado. Emma sonrió débilmente al ver que la morena sujetaba la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y fruncía el ceño. Se sintió aliviada al ver que Killian escuchaba a la profesora sin rechistar. Algunos minutos después, se unió a ella en el interior.

La velada ya había comenzado y los alumnos ya se movían en la pista. Emma, Killian y Ruby dejaron sus abrigos en la taquilla, pero Emma mantuvo su teléfono con ella para sacar fotos de esa noche. Estando en el bar, Kaherine Midas se plantó delante de ellos y escrutó a Emma de arriba abajo, Ruby mostró que estaba extasiada con el vestido de su amiga y Katherine la miró con asco.

-¡Jones!- lanzó ella con voz elevada -¿No querrías bailar con una verdadera mujer antes que con una chica plana como una tabla?

Killian casi se atragantó con su bebida y Ruby hizo amago de bajar de su taburete para asestarle su puño en la cara a la presumida Katherine. Felizmente, el moreno sujetó a la mejor amiga de Emma y rodeó dulcemente con su brazo la cintura de la rubia.

-Kathy, querida, que metas relleno en tus sujetadores no quiere decir que tus pechos sean de verdad. Y bueno, felizmente, a una mujer se la juzga por muchas otras cosas en las que tú nunca le llegarás a Emma a la suela de los zapatos…

Katherine alzó su nariz y prefirió marcharse sin decir esta boca es mía.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué lengua!- cumplimentó Emma echándose a reír

-Sí…he tomado nota de lo que Mills nos enseña en clase

Killian se excusó ante sus dos amigas y partió en busca de su hermano.

Es cuando Emma vio a Regina entrar en la sala en compañía de David Nolan, que le ofrecía su brazo. Estaba magnífica en su vestido beige cuyo tejido fluido se movía al menor de sus movimientos.

Ruby, repentinamente, se aferró al brazo de Emma y miró hacia la entrada de la sala. Peter acababa de entrar y Emma sintió su vientre contraerse.

-Rubs, ¿no me irás a dejar sola?

-No, escucha, voy a pasar un rato con él y…

-¿En serio? ¡Ni siquiera es del instituto! ¡No tiene que estar en esta fiesta! Me voy a sentir como una idiota…

-Hey…pero solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con él, Em ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Emma sintió una cólera ascender en ella y miró a Ruby sin comprender.

-¡Vete al diablo!- replicó dándose la vuelta

-¿Emma?- la llamó Ruby, asombrada

Primero, en Navidad, ahora en el baile, Emma tenía la impresión de tener que compartir a su mejor amiga de manera no equitativa y aunque ella estaba lejos de ser posesiva, le habría gustado que Ruby se diera cuenta de su comportamiento. Emma cogió camino hacia fuera. Belle no estaba, Ruby la dejaba, Elsa y Anna le faltaban y el hecho de llevar ese vestido reavivaba aún más el dolor. Se apoyó en una pared y resopló dolorosamente. Killian salió de repente de ningún lugar y le acarició tiernamente el hombro.

¿Todo bien, Love?- preguntó sacando un cigarrillo

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y dejó caer la espalda contra la pared, las manos estiradas tras las nalgas como para crearse un cojín.

-Ruby está con Peter…me ha arrastrado hasta el baile y a la primera ocasión desaparece y…¡y estoy un poco harta de que la gente se divierta con eso!

-Hum, ya veo- dijo él echando el humo

-¡Una agradable velada de mierda!

Él se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, mirando a la joven que intentaba empujar lejos su pena.

-Bueno, no soy Ruby, pero soy tu pareja…puedo intentar animar tu velada, ¿qué te parece?

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, él le tomó la mano, tiró el cigarro apenas empezado y la llevó al interior.

Al final, se divirtió mucho. Killian era adorable y velaba porque ella se divirtiese, se aseguraba de hacerla reír y bailar. A él le gustaba ver sus cabellos desprendiéndose poco a poco de su peinado y cayendo sobre su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. En el fondo, quizás se estaba enamorando y en esas condiciones, sabía mostrarse encantador. Emma chocó con alguien y al girarse para disculparse, se cruzó con el rostro sereno de Regina Mills y perdió instantáneamente su sonrisa. ¡Dios, qué bella era!

-¡Perdón, profesora!

-¿Llevamos mal perder las viejas costumbres, eh?- rio Regina Mills agarrando la mano de su pareja que no era otro que el profesor Scarlett.

* * *

Alrededor de las once, Killian se retiró, su hermano se había bebido media botella de ron, y tuvo que llevarlo a buen puerto. Le había preguntado a Emma si quería la llevase, pero ella quería disfrutar un poco más de la noche.

A las 23:30, Emma sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, y lo consultó para ver quién podría llamarla mientras contemplaba a Regina Mills divirtiéndose con los otros profesores y la sala se iba vaciando poco a poco a petición del director.

Amber.

Emma salió precipitadamente y descolgó una vez lejos del ruido.

-¡Emma! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Por favor, ven a ayudarnos! George ha…se le ha…cruzado los cables y...oh joder...

La línea se cortó y Emma sintió su sangre helársele en las venas. Volvió al interior para coger su bolso y su abrigo, después corrió hacia el exterior para echar a correr a toda velocidad.

De repente, salida de ninguna parte, Ruby le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Encuentro de verdad detestable que me digas eso cuando sabes que Peter y yo no nos vemos mucho y que me gusta mucho! ¡Francamente, no sé lo que te pasa en estos momentos, Emma, pero estoy hasta las narices de esto! No tengo que pedirte permiso así que mira, tus…pequeñas crisis de huérfana, ¡puedes ir a tenerlas a otro lado!

Visto su estado, Ruby había tenido que acabarse la otra mitad de la botella de ron y Emma no estaba de humor.

-Ruby, sinceramente tengo otras cosas de las que encargarme, así que ¿sabes qué? ¡Líate con quién te dé la gana, cuando te dé la gana! ¡Búscate la vida! Ahora, ¡apártate de mi camino!

Ella se alejó a grandes zancadas intentando contactar con Amber, ignorando los insultos que profería Ruby a sus espaldas.

Mientras atravesaba el parking, intentaba volver a llamar a Amber, maldiciendo sus tacones. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en línea con su joven hermana, una voz la detuvo.

-Miss Swan, ¿no tiene a un galante caballero que la lleve a casa? Está helando aquí fuera

Emma se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. Regina había dicho eso con una voz grave y cálida que hizo temblar a la rubia. Mantuvo la boca abierta antes de darse una bofetada mental.

-¿Qué?- preguntó bobamente despegando el teléfono de la oreja.

-¿Algún problema, miss Swan?- preguntó Mills abriendo la puerta trasera de su coche para dejar su bolso. Se había cambiado y había optado por un pantalón de vestir, azul marino y un largo abrigo del mismo color.

Los gritos de Amber al otro lado de la línea se hacían de verdad inquietantes y Emma sabía muy bien que no llegaría a tiempo si iba caminando.

-Se…euh…

Un dilema la laceraba, si llegaba allá, ¿quién sabe que aparecería ante los ojos de su profesora? No quería ser objeto de miradas cargadas de piedad. Por otro lado, si no se daba prisa…

-¿Puede…puede llevarme a casa, deprisa?

-¿Perdón?

-Mi hermana pequeña ha encendido el fuego- mintió – y no sabe apagarlo y…nuestro padres…nuestros…en fin…

¡Qué mala era mintiendo!

Regina pareció dudar, dejar subir a Emma en su coche era arriesgarse mucho.

-¡Suba!

El barrio donde vivía no era muy acogedor, los traficantes se instalaban en cada esquina, delincuentes se reagrupaban en los bancos o pegados a una pared para ver mejor llegar las amenazas. Las únicas personas amables ahí eran las prostitutas que sabían defenderse mejor que nadie.

Emma se hundió en su sillón, dándose cuenta de que Regina Mills seguramente no frecuentaba a menudo ese tipo de sitios.

Al llegar al principio de la calle, Emma quiso salir del coche y darle las gracias a su profesora rápidamente, pero la morena no la dejó bajar.

-¿No está su casa un poco más allá?- preguntó ella

-Ah, euh…sí

A pesar de que las ventanas del coche estaban cerradas, se podía escuchar gritos en el jardín. Emma esperó de verdad que no se pudiera ver lo que pasaba desde el coche. Desafortunadamente, el invierno había hecho caer todas las hojas de los arbustos y se veía muy nítidamente lo que ocurría al otro lado de la verja. La luz blanca del foco que iluminaba el porche se proyectaba sobre los personajes de esa escena dramática como sombras chinescas.

Emma sintió algo en su brazo, la mano de su profesora, pero no hizo caso, ella se precipitó al exterior y entró en el jardín para descubrir la macabra escena.

Amber y Joy gritaban intentando empujar a George que daba patadas a un bulto tirado en el suelo. Nathan golpeaba a George para que se centrara en él antes que en la pobre bestia que gemía. Dejado en mitad del césped, Jeremy parecía enfadado porque no se ocupaban de él y gruesas lágrimas perlaban sus ojos. En cuanto a George, parecía un ogro al que hubieran desafiado. Gruñía y gritaba al mismo tiempo, el sudor se resbalaba por su frente y caía en sus hombros.

Emma hizo escudo con su cuerpo intentando proteger a Grumpy que seguía recibiendo golpes. Ella recibió una patada en las costillas y su respiración se entrecortó durante algunos segundos. Finalmente, atrapó el pie de su padre de acogida y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para que cayera hacia atrás. En la escalinata, Linda gritaba blandiendo su botella de alcohol. George se levantó, captada su atención por ese ruido lacerante y la obligó a entrar en la casa.

-¡Limpiadme todo este jaleo, pandilla de mierda! ¡Y deshaceos de ese perro asqueroso!

-¡Emma!- gritaron los chicos a su alrededor.

Amber acariciaba la cabeza del buen perro. Joy estaba acostada al lado del pobre animal y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y Nathan acariciaba dulcemente su costado magullado. En cuanto a Lucy, se había hecho una bola no lejos de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mayor intentando aplacar los chillidos del pobre perro.

Gritos de pánico y cólera se alzaron de los cuatro niños, cada uno quería dar su versión y Emma tuvo que gritar fuerte para hacerse oír.

-¡Joy, levántate!- la joven no se movió -¡Joy, joder! ¡Levántate y ve a ocuparte de Jeremy! ¡Nathan, Lucy, id a ayudarla! ¡Jeremy tiene mucha tierra en la boca!

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Había alejado a los más jóvenes para estar a solas con Grumpy que ahora estaba escupiendo sangre gimiendo y chillando. Sus patas se agitaban intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus huesos rotos no se lo permitían. Emma colocó la cabeza del San Bernardo sobre sus piernas y le acarició el cuello.

De repente, una mano se posó en su espalda y alzó rápidamente la cabeza.

-Miss Swan…

-¡Váyase!- soltó Emma sintiendo su voz romperse en su garganta.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Yo…yo…por favor, márchese!- le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Emma, ¿quién es?- preguntó la voz de Nathan que lanzó una mirada furiosa a la morena.

-Es…No te preocupes, Nath, ¡ella ya se va!

Regina frunció el ceño.

-¡Váyase! ¡No debe quedarse!-la sermoneó el joven -¡Venga, esfúmese!- gritó él empujándola hacia el coche

La pobre bestia agonizó unos minutos más antes de dar su último aliento. Una última respiración difícil y dolorosa debido a sus costillas rotas.

-Emma- dijo la voz de Joy -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Lo…lo enterramos.

Todos cogieron una pala, excepto Lucy que fue a acostar a su hermano, y se pusieron a cavar detrás de la casa. El silencio era quebrado por sollozos y sorbidos de nariz. Cuando hubieron acabado de cubrir el cuerpo de la pobre bestia, Amber, Joy y Nathan subieron a sus habitaciones, extenuados y Emma fue a dejar las palas en el garaje. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con su reflejo dado por un espejo que allí se encontraba.

El color esmeralda de su vestido estaba echado a perder por manchas de sangre que también se extendían por sus piernas, tenía tierra y sangre pegada en sus cabellos y en sus mejillas, parecía un espantapájaros. Sintió nauseas y se agarró al marco de la puerta. Algo se rompió en ella, y perdió toda coherencia. Su bello vestido estaba para echarlo a quemar y toda su pena ascendió a su garganta, formando un gran nudo. Miró sus manos manchadas y notó que un velo se rasgaba en el interior de su pecho, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a esa familia en su sitio, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar todo. Había fracasado.

Como una zombi se dirigió a su habitación. Joy estaba tomando una ducha. Ella dejó su mochila de clase en la cama y metió algunas cosas dentro. Se dio prisa en bajar y cerró la puerta de entrada lo más despacio posible. Dejaba esa casa. Como una autómata, se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear. Sin embargo, se detuvo a algunos metros de la casa. ¿Dónde iba a ir? Sus dos mejores amigas eran Belle y Ruby, el padre de Belle seguramente la devolvería rápidamente a su casa, y había tenido una gran bronca con Ruby por orgullo, no iba a llamar a su casa. Además, no debía estar ella en estado de recibirla, ¿y qué le diría a Granny? ¿No sería hora de dejar la ciudad? ¿De tomar el vuelo?

Fue sacada de sus reflexiones por un ruido familiar de tacones chocando contra el asfalto. Se giró y vio la silueta de Regina Mills cortada por los faros del Mercedes oscuro. Se quedaron quietas algunos segundos, después, la voz de Regina rompió el silencio.

-Venga, le ofrezco algo de beber, miss Swan

Emma subió su bicicleta en el coche y Regina condujo a la ciudad vecina, donde nadie pudiera sorprenderlas.

Entraron en un antro penoso y se sentaron cara a cara, cada una esperando que la otra hablara.

Emma tomó su vaso entre las manos y fijó su vista en el líquido ardiendo. Su toque de queda ya había pasado desde hacía una hora y su vientre se retorcía de angustia.

Iba a tener muchas cosas para contarle a Alice…

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a las personas a su alrededor. Parecían felices, despreocupados, y ella, ella estaba a años luz de todas esas conversaciones alegres.

Regina Mills no era una mujer paciente, nada más lejos de la realidad, sin embargo, mantenía el silencio, esperando que la rubia tuviera a bien desbloquear algunas puertas. Al ver que su alumna se alejaba cada vez más y no parecía dispuesta a confiarse, posó un dedo sobre la mano de Emma. Esta última se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada verde hacia la de su profesora. Obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de esta, una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva.

-Hable- pidió Regina inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para ablandarla.

Emma frotó su ojo derecho y volvió a dejar la mano sobre la taza. Cogió la cuchara e hizo girar el objeto plateado en el líquido aún hirviente.

-Nuestro perro ha muerto- soltó con voz grave que ni ella conocía.

-Lo siento, miss Swan

-¡No quiero volver allí!- dijo de repente presa del pánico ante la idea de que la directora adjunta la devolviera a ese infierno –Porque ya no puedo ser la salvadora, ya no puedo ser el pilar de la familia, la mayor, la que arregla todo. Estoy cansada, yo…tengo mi vida que comienza y no podré hacerlo si sigo allí.

-Comprendo, creo

-No va a llamar a los servicios sociales, ¿verdad? ¡De todas maneras, lo negaremos todo!- se cerró la joven

-¡Miss Swan, sois maltratados por esa familia de acogida!

Emma alzó su mirada oscura hacia la directora y como un mecanismo de defensa, eligió el ataque

-Usted no ha visto nunca nada, ninguna marca, ningún golpe…¡Y a nadie le importa en los Estados Unidos alguien que mata a su perro! Así que esta familia de acogida no se arriesga a nada porque no hay nada y porque, de todas maneras, negaremos todo para no ir a parar a un sitio peor que este.

-Creía que no quería volver

Emma no dijo nada. Hervía en su interior, habría querido partir.

Desaparecer.

Cambiar de nombre

De apellidos.

Así que, sin darse cuenta, se derrumbó. Su espalda fue sacudida por sollozos incontrolables y escondió su rostro entre sus manos calientes. Su tono duro, su mirada oscura, todo acababa de morir para dejar lugar a una fragilidad extrema.

Por su parte, Regina sentía que una batalla se libraba en su corazón. Le gustaba mucho Emma, pero ¿podía romper ella una de sus reglas solo porque le gustara mucho? Quería ayudarla, cierto, pero lo que se disponía a hacer sobrepasaba su estatus de profesora, de lejos. En cuando el hecho de avisar a los servicios sociales, Regina sabía que ellos no harían nada mientras ningún niño no estuviera en peligro directo. Además, el hecho de avisarlos podría sencillamente romper el lazo de confianza que ella tenía con la rubia. Tomó la decisión de esperar para entrar en contacto con ellos.

Regina miro alrededor de ellas y se apresuró a pagar la cuenta. Después, hizo levantar a Emma y la ayudó a salir del café.

-¿Hein? ¡No!- gritó Emma empujándola -¡No voy a volver allí!

Regina suspiró ruidosamente y se inclinó hacia su alumna.

-¡Sígame!

* * *

El coche de Regina giró hacia un sendero fangoso. Emma intentó adivinar el paisaje a través de su cristal, pero no veía sino trozos de camino gracias a los faros del coche, se estaban alejando de la ciudad para hundirse en el campo, en la colina sur. A lo lejos, luces amarillas centelleaban trazando las carreteras de la ciudad.

Regina se paró delante de una imponente mansión. Emma reconoció la mansión ante la que Granny, Ruby y ella la había recogido el día de Navidad.

La morena salió del coche sin esperar a Emma y un proyector se encendió en algún lado. Emma bajó, poco tranquila de estar en casa de su profesora, entrar en su intimidad no le parecía bien. Y sobre todo, se sentía incómoda ahora por haberse mostrado tan débil ante ella. No obstante, al ver los grandes ojos marrones mirarla, la rubia avanzó recolocándose la mochila en su hombro.

Regina abrió la puerta de entrada y le pidió que esperar unos segundos mientras desactivaba la alarma.

Antes incluso de que la luz se encendiera, los efluvios que llenaban la estancia penetraron en las fosas nasales de Emma. Se trataba del olor de Regina, si Emma no hubiera llegado al mismo tiempo que su profesora, habría creído que ella acababa de perfumarse.

Regina le dio al interruptor y una suave luz iluminó la estancia. El hall de entrada era grande, un mueble estaba inmediatamente a la izquierda, en el lado opuesto a una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño vestidor donde Regina dejó sus zapatos de tacón, desprendiéndose de los sonoros 8 centímetros. Miró a Emma y extendió la mano para coger la mochila de la chica. Ella la libró de ese peso para que pudiera, a su vez, quitarse sus zapatos.

Emma dejó sus zapatos al lado de los zapatos de lujo de su profesora. Después, se giró hacia la de más edad que le pareció mucho más baja.

La siguió a la cocina y se sentó en una silla que le señaló su anfitriona. Estaba por los suelos y parecía que ya no le quedaban energías. Sin embargo, no tenía ningunas ganas de dormir, excitada por su presencia en esa mansión. Siempre se había imaginado el interior de sus profesores fueran cuales fueran, así que la casa de Regina Mills a menudo había aflorado a su mente.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina posó una taza de chocolate caliente bajo la nariz de Emma, también le dio una rebeca para que la joven no pasara frío. Esta alzó la mirada y le agradeció dulcemente.

-¿Le hace falta algo más a su chocolate?- preguntó amablemente Regina

-Canela, si tiene…- pidió la rubia poniéndose la rebeca.

La morena se quedó un momento parada. No era un pedido normal y tuvo que esforzarse para darse la vuelta para que Emma no se diera cuenta de su turbación.

La rubia escrutó la decoración a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba, podía distinguir el salón, estaba decorado con gusto y refinamiento, todo estaba en su sitio, no había lugar para el desorden o la excentricidad. La joven no tuvo corazón para prestar más atención a ese salón y prefirió mirar el líquido que acariciaba el borde de su taza.

-Miss Swan…su historia, ¡necesito saber…!

-¡Emma! ¡Llámeme Emma, por piedad!

Regina Mills mantuvo el silencio y miró fijamente a su alumna. Se prohibía a sí misma franquear esa frontera, si comenzaba a usar su nombre, ya no habría nada que la retuviera. Era demasiado personal, demasiado…íntimo.

-Creo que soy hija única…Pero sin embargo, quiero a esos chicos como si fueran de mi misma sangre. Hace algunas semanas éramos nueve…Anna y Elsa perdieron a sus padres en un naufragio, pero encontraron a su tía y se marcharon con ella a Canadá.

Tiró de las mangas de la rebeca para cubrir mejor sus ante brazos. Temblaba, sin embargo no tenía frío, el shock estaba haciendo que sus nervios cedieran y ella comprendió por qué Regina le había dejado su rebeca.

-Joy es la que vive en casa de Linda desde hace más tiempo- retomó ella –Su familia entera fue asesinada ante sus ojos y los servicios sociales, demasiado desbordados para encontrarle una familia conveniente, la colocaron allí «por poco tiempo». Cada año, una mujer se presenta en la puerta y se lleva a Joy a comer un helado. Por lo que pude comprender, es la investigadora que intentó resolver el asesinato y que jamás lo ha logrado.

Las manos de Emma, a fuerza de estrechar su taza, se habían puesto calientes. Sin embargo, aún temblaba, conmocionada por las confesiones que estaba haciendo. Por su parte, Regina la acunaba con su mirada, esperando pacientemente que la joven relatara su historia.

-Nathan es un chico malo, maleducado y fugitivo que nunca ha contado de verdad lo que había pasado en su familia. Lleva ahí dos años y cada semana es una nueva batalla para saber si se queda o si Linda lo echa a patadas. La única persona a quien parece respetar es a mí, no sé por qué.

Elevó los ojos hacia su profesora, ella se había sentado al otro lado de la isla y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Ella llamaba a la calma y a la serenidad solo con su postura.

-Amber ha vivido los peores horrores en su familia biológica y a veces, su padre se presenta totalmente borracho delante de la casa, chillando porque quiere recuperar a la niña, pues ya no puede «jugar sin ella» Llegó seis meses antes que Nathan, lloraba, al principio, a menudo, al comprender que el sitio donde se encontraba estaba lejos de ser un hogar estable y paradisiaco. Amber es una chica genial. No podemos estar un día sin hablarnos.

Regina sonrió

-Lucy no tiene sino nueve años, y sus padres, profundos drogadictos, no quieren recuperarla. Lo que es un drama para ella, evidentemente. Habla poco, es muy reservada, pero también muy amable. Jeremy es el más pequeño, y no sabemos por qué está ahí. Aparentemente, es un traslado, pero no sabemos más. Se vive mal, se come poco, no tenemos espacio para nosotros, siempre estamos amontonados los unos sobre los otros, pero nos servimos de apoyo, el problema es que todos sabemos que, un día, el grupo será roto.

Un silencio acogió esas palabras. Alzó la mirada y encontró la de Regina. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y pena.

-¿Y usted, miss Swan?

-¿Yo qué?

-Conozco la historia de todos, pero, ¿la suya…?

-¡No necesita conocer la mía!- declaró dolorosamente Emma

-¡Swan!- replicó dulcemente la morena -¿De qué tiene miedo?

Emma sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y con una sola mirada, Regina comprendió que no llegaría más lejos. La morena se dijo que había visto suficiente para saber que la vida de la joven no había debido de ser tranquila.

Miró su reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Los rayos de la luna atravesaban la ventana del salón y chocaban en su espalda. De nuevo, Emma estaba incómoda por haber dicho todo eso, y se negaba a decir más. Se había dejado ir contándole algo de su vida.

-Acabe su chocolate, voy a prepararle la cama.

Cuando la morena se retiró, Emma aprovechó para levantarse y mirar las fotos que decoraban la chimenea. Regina, rodeada de sus amigos más próximos. Chloé, David, Mary Margaret, Jefferson posaban en diferentes fotos, en una estaban los cinco. La foto de al lado no debía ser de ayer, porque la profesora Blanchard tenía los cabellos largos. En otra, más a la derecha, Regina tenía también los cabellos largos, recogidos elegantemente, las manos enguantadas y posadas en el hocico de un caballo. Había otra, tras las demás. Una foto de familia. Regina cogía la mano de un hombre que debía ser su padre, a su lado había una joven mujer pelirroja. Sin darse cuenta, las dos jóvenes se daban ligeramente la espalda. Finalmente, al otro lado, una mujer con expresión severa sujetaba el hombro de la pelirroja. La última foto que llamó su atención no estaba ni siquiera en un marco, solo estaba apoyada allí, como si Regina acabara de separarla de las demás. En la fotografía, Chloé Tinker y la morena estaban lado a lado, Tinker tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la profesora y ella le sacaba la lengua a la cámara. En cuando a Regina, parecía feliz y reía a carcajadas.

-¿Miss Swan?

-¡Emma!- rectificó la rubia dándose la vuelta

-Aquí tiene un pijama que debería servirle, creo, y en su habitación tiene un cuarto de baño, le he dejado todo lo que podría necesitar.

-Muchas gracias- resopló Emma totalmente desanimada

Ella siguió a Regina que la condujo a la habitación. Era más que espaciosa. Emma tenía la impresión de que la miserable casa donde vivía Linda podría caber en esa estancia. Frente a su cama, una tele decoraba la pared, como un cuadro gigante.

-Es hermosa su casa, gracias por acogerme- murmuró Emma incómoda.

-De nada, pase una buena noche y si necesita cualquier cosa, avíseme, no voy a acostarme enseguida y si no, mi habitación es la del fondo del pasillo, la primera puerta frente a las escaleras- le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Emma se encontró sola, sintió inmediatamente un gran vacío en ella. Cogió su teléfono, veintidós llamadas perdidas y una decena de sms la esperaban. Amber y Joy habían intentando localizarla y estaban visiblemente preocupadas. Pero, ¿qué podía decirles? ¿Que su carga se había vuelto demasiado pesada, que ya no soportaba toda esa violencia, ya no soportaba el sistema? No lograba plantarle cara a eso, no era tan fuerte como pensaba…Sus pensamientos la llevaron enseguida a Grumpy y se refugió en el baño para llorar todo su dolor.

Tras largos minutos, se desvistió y vio un espantoso morado en sus costillas, el pie de George la había lastimado profundamente y tocó la huella violácea con la punta de los dedos haciendo una mueca. Y esta, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en desaparecer?

El agua que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo se hacía roja al llegar a los pies de la muchacha. La sangre del pobre perro se diluía poco a poco.

Frotó su piel con fuerza y se lavó varias veces su pelo.

Al salir de la ducha, Emma vio que Regina le había dejado una bolsa de plástico en el borde del lavabo cuando había subido a preparar las cosas. Emma metió su ropa dentro y la tiró a la basura.

Después, se puso el pijama que la morena le había llevado y terminó de desenredar su cabellera. Cuando iba a salir del baño, vio la rebeca que la profesora Mills le había prestado y la sostuvo entre sus manos para olerla. Su olor estaba ahí, la escondió bajo la almohada y esperó poder tenerla durante la noche.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió su teléfono para escribir un mensaje que tranquilizara a sus hermanos y hermanas.

 _Todo está bien, estoy en casa de una amiga. Em'_

Dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y se tendió en la cama que la acogía con suavidad y de repente tuvo la impresión de que esta estaba ahí para curar sus músculos doloridos y para acariciar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no conciliaba el sueño, estaba dividida entre el horror que había vivido esa noche y el hecho de encontrarse en casa de Regina Mills, aquella por la que sentía una admiración sin límites. Estaba feliz de que no hubiera clase al día siguiente, pero tenía que confesar que estaba nerviosa ante el sencillo hecho de estar en la casa de su profesora de literatura, además, había discutido con Ruby y eso la ponía triste. Tenía unas furiosas ganas de llorar, pero se negó ese lujo, no era débil, no quería serlo. Necesitaba algo para ponerse en pie, necesitaba aire para poder volver a casa de Linda y George, tenía que reponer fuerzas.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco sobre su rostro. Los ruidos de la noche la tranquilizaron y olisqueó el aire que llegaba hasta ella. El frío era penetrante y sin embargo, jamás había tenido tanto calor. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

Tras haberse tomado otro chocolate caliente, Regina terminó de cerrar los postigos de la mansión y subió. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su alumna. Tras haber tocado varias veces a la puerta y no escuchar ningún ruido, decidió entrar despacio. Un golpe de viento la dejó helada en el sitio y corrió a cerrar la ventana. Cerró las pesadas cortinas para que la rubia no fuera despertada por el día que no tardaría en hacer su aparición. Después, se dio la vuelta hacia Emma. Emma, que dormía con su pijama. No tenía apariencia tranquila, sus puños apretaban la almohada y las cejas fruncidas, las rodillas subidas hasta el pecho. La morena se acercó dulcemente y escrutó los trazos de la joven. ¿Qué más habría sufrido? Al verla estremecerse, cogió una manta gruesa y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se aseguró de que estaba bien tapada, apartó los cabellos de su rostro para que no le hicieran cosquillas, después, sintiendo que su corazón flaqueaba poco a poco, se alejó rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras haber apagado las luces.


	9. La cohabitación

**La cohabitación**

Emma abrió los ojos al escuchar ruidos no lejos de su habitación. Ya era de día, la ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas corridas, una manta estaba posada hasta su cintura. Ninguna duda de que su profesora había venido para cerrar la ventana y cubrirla. Emma tuvo la extraña sensación de no estar en su sitio. Cogió su teléfono. Amber había intentado llamarla. Su vientre se contrajo y prefirió volver a poner el teléfono en su bolso. Discretos golpes fueron dados en su puerta. Se aclaró la garganta e invitó a entrar.

Regina ya estaba vestida, y ofreció una sonrisa al entrar.

-Espero que le gusten los huevos revueltos- anunció dejando la bandeja bien surtida al lado de Emma.

-Gracias- murmuró ella, incómoda

Alzó un poco la manta sobre su vientre y se apoyó contra las almohadas.

-Tiene una cara espantosa, mis Swa…

-¡Emma!- imploró casi la joven

-Nunca he llamado a ningún alumno por su nombre- anunció secamente Regina

-Sí, pero supongo que pocos alumnos han estado en su casa- replicó ella hundiendo el tenedor en su comida.

Regina prefirió abrir las cortinas antes que replicar a la contestación.

-Por cierto- comenzó Emma manteniendo la vista fija en el plato- Quisiera darle las gracias por lo de esta noche, fue…no sé muy bien qué decir y…de hecho…tengo miedo de haber sido un poco…demasiado…en fin…

-Swan, he visto la violencia de ese hombre…

Emma guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir. Regina posó una mano en la rodilla de la joven y le dio un golpecito amable.

-Acabe de comer y después únase a mí en la cocina, tenemos que hablar.

Emma detestaba esa frase, es más, ¿a quién le gustaba? «Tenemos que hablar» significaba a menudo algo desagradable…¿La profesora Mills la iba a poner de patitas en la calle? ¿Le iba a echar un sermón?

Emma se dio prisa en tragar el resto de su desayuno y en ponerse lo esencial para bajar a la cocina.

El olor en la casa era delicioso, azucarado, pero sin ser empalagoso. La luz era diferente ahí. Emma tenía la impresión de que la luminosidad era pura.

Hubiera apostado que esa casa era la de un arquitecto. Puntos de luz golpeaban aquí y allí el mármol y los muebles oscuros destacaban la belleza del hall de entrada.

Emma se presentó en la cocina, vestida y sus cabellos recogidos en un moño.

Cuando Regina la vio, emitió un suspiro satisfecho.

-Bien, miss Swan, me gustaría hablarle de lo que me contó ayer, sobre los servicios sociales.

El vientre de Emma se retorció y eligió sentarse pues no estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie largo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

Regina habló lentamente para que la joven comprendiera sus palabras. Ella veía el brillo de pánico que acababa de aparecer en los ojos verdes, pero se negaba a que eso la desestabilizara.

-Muy honestamente pienso que sería lo más sensato llamarlos, pero no quiero hacerlo antes de que esté preparada.

Emma creyó que iba a derramarse en lágrimas. Regina no tenía idea alguna de la vida que ella había llevado hasta ese momento. Los hogares que había recorrido sin, sin embargo, encontrar una estabilidad. Miró detenidamente a la morena, esperaba que le dijera que era una broma. Se cerró como una ostra y finalmente se levantó.

-Me voy. Voy a volver a la casa y…

Regina se levantó a su vez e intentó apoyar una mano en el brazo de la joven, pero esta lo esquivó.

-No, espere, no entre en pánico de esa manera, Swan.

Emma retrocedió poco a poco sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-No, no, me voy

Regina arqueó una ceja y caminó hacia la joven.

-Miss Swan…

Una repentina cólera se apoderó de la estudiante, su rostro fue adquiriendo, poco a poco, trazos feroces.

-¡No, usted no tiene derecho! ¡No puede ofrecerme cobijo y finalmente ponerme entre la espada y la pared al día siguiente diciéndome que por crisis de consciencia quiere avisar a los imbéciles que no tienen nada que hacer aquí! Por favor…créame, si ya no quiere acogerme, me marcharé, pero…yo…¡no, suélteme!

Regina había pasado una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y no pensaba quitarla. Mantuvo su agarre y la estrechó dulcemente.

-¡Miss Swan, por favor! No se ponga de esa manera. No haré nada mientras no esté usted preparada para hacerlo junto conmigo. Pero tarde o temprano, habrá que avisar a los servicios sociales para que os realojen en una familia respetable, sana, estable y calurosa. ¿Comprende?

-¡Yo…le aseguro…los servicios sociales…yo no cuento para ellos, no cuento para nadie! ¡No soy sino un número entre otros en esos jodidos papeles!

Una sombra pasó por la mirada de Regina. ¿Cómo habían podido dejar que una niña se convierta en esto? ¿Cómo Emma podía tener una visión tan negativa de ella misma? Regina volvió en sí.

-Miss Swan, créame, ningún alumno ha entrado en este sitio, así que si usted está aquí, es porque usted cuenta un poco más que los otros alumnos.

Tras varios segundos, los labios de la estudiante se estiraron y su mirada traviesa salió a la superficie.

-¿Intentan decirme que, aunque no me llame por mi nombre, cuento para usted?

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puede tener tal opinión de sí misma?

La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció. ¿Regina Mills la vería solo como eso? ¿Como una niña del sistema? ¿Una cría rechazada, llevada de hogar en hogar? ¿Podría Regina Mills entender que no todo el mundo vivía en una mansión? Una cólera repentina se amparó de la rubia. No. Regina Mills, sin duda, no podría comprenderlo.

-¡Tengo los pies sobre la tierra!- escupió –¡En cuanto a los servicios sociales, creo que conozco el sistema mejor que usted y déjeme repetirle que ellos no pueden hacer nada en nuestro favor!

-En ese caso, ¿por qué negarse a llamarlos, Miss Swan? Visiblemente no pierde nada si los llama, según lo que me está diciendo.

-Profesora Mills, escuche, yo...sabe…yo…yo

Desconcertada y empujada hacia sus defensas, Emma perdió la paciencia y se dirigió a la salida, Regina corrió tras ella y la hizo darse la vuelta.

-Pero, joder, ¿qué quiere saber?- gritó la joven apartando su brazo, sintió de nuevo abatirse sobre ella la fatiga.

-¡Quiero saber por qué me encuentro ayudando a una de mis alumnas! ¡Metiéndola en mi casa, quiero conocer su historia Swan!- soltó Regina con voz regia.

Emma respiraba aceleradamente, Regina intentó calmarla con la ayuda de una mano en su hombro. Al límite de sus fuerzas y eso que se había tragado un buen desayuno, Emma se dejó conducir al salón.

Todo era nuevo. Había dormido fuera de casa sin autorización. Alguien le tendía la mano, un adulto para ser más específico. Se interesaban por ella, por su futuro. Emma constató con estupor que en toda su vida nadie había hecho nada tan importante por ella. Nadie la había cuidado hasta ese punto. Incluso August se había marchado. Y aunque Ruby y Belle lo habían intentado a veces, Emma las había alejado…pero Regina Mills lograba hacerse escuchar y entender, tranquilizaba a Emma del mismo modo que podía crucificarla en el sitio.

-Si se lo cuento, ¿me dejará tranquila?- preguntó ella finalmente cruzándose con la mirada de la morena que tenía delante.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Regina sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Emma reviró los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quiere saber?

Regina reflexionó un instante, no se había esperado una pregunta como esa. Y había tantas cosas que quería saber…Sin embargo, hizo una pregunta susceptible de provocar algo.

-¿Por qué cree que no cuenta para nadie?

Emma se encogió de hombros y poco a poco, Regina vio cómo su mirada se alejaba, y finalmente se perdía.

-Espero que tenga tiempo- susurró la rubia nerviosa por lo que iba a contar.

Regina se inclinó un poco para darle confianza.

-Tan lejos como alcanza mi memoria, nunca he vivido serenamente. Debía tener algunas horas de vida cuando me encontré en el borde de una carretera, medio envuelta en una mantita en la que estaba bordado el nombre de Emma. Aún no era invierno, pero la nieve ya había caído y las temperaturas habían alcanzado cero grados. Me metieron en un orfanato donde muy rápido tuve que aprender a portarme bien y ser una buena niña. La gente venía y se iban con un niño…nunca conmigo. Yo no era lo bastante bonita, o lo bastante amable, y además, yo era demasiado imprudente, me subía a todas partes y era más fuerte que los chicos. Les ganaba en carreras, podía luchar mejor que ellos y…en fin bueno…una verdadera marimacho. Y aunque pudiera aparentar con mis trenzas rubias y mis grandes ojos claros…ningún padre se lo tragaba. Finalmente, con ocho años, vino una familia y me eligieron. En su casa me hice esta cicatriz, idas y venidas frecuentes a urgencias. No nos cuidaban y había un chico que necesitaba siempre martirizar…cayó sobre mí. Jamás había tenido miedo, no he jugado nunca tanto como en esa época. Porque tenía la impresión de que era libre por primera vez en mi vida.

-¡Me la imagino siendo una niña llena de vida!- subrayó Regina

Emma asintió

-Corría imaginado sin cesar que si iba lo bastante rápido, el mundo de fantasía iba a abrirse delante de mí.

Su sonrisa se evaporó.

-A continuación, dos años después, estuve en una familia donde yo era la más grande, por tanto la que debía cuidar a los otros…en fin, tenía la impresión de que al ser la mayor, tenía que ser aquella con la que los más jóvenes pudieran contar. Ya sabe, como antes los mayores me martirizaban, no tenía ganas francamente de hacerle pasar eso a los otros…quizás hubiera debido hacerlo. Me quedé allí algunos meses y después…le ahorro los detalles de todas mis familias de acogida, y le voy a hablar de las que más me marcaron: a los doce años estuve con una familia cuya madre era alcohólica. Dejaba que nosotros nos buscáramos la vida mientras ella recorría todos los bares del estado, un día volvíamos del colegio con August…euh…sí, también debo hablarle de August- dijo la joven haciendo una mueca –August y yo no conocimos en esa familia y después a menudo acabamos en las mismas familias de acogida. Es alguien a quien aprecio, pero que no está verdaderamente presente en mi vida…en este momento, al menos. Bueno, un día entramos y la encontramos muerta en la alfombra…

Regina tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, ver un cadáver con solo doce años no era ciertamente la forma más suave de entrar en la adolescencia.

-Después, con 14 años, me metieron en una familia verdaderamente guay. Solo que, después de todas esas que había conocido, en la primera noche quise escaparme. Además, había un chico, Kevin que era raro, un verdadero torturador, un día, me robó mi cámara y…bueno. Eso bastó para que intentara marcharme. En el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, esa mujer me habló. Ella no estaba borracha, no estaba tirándose a un tipo, solo estaba ahí, bebiendo un chocolate en la oscuridad. Me esperaba.

-¿La esperaba?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir, me dijo «he hecho chocolate, ¿quieres?» y después, me confesó que Kevin tenía un miedo atroz a las arañas…Y…me quedé. Fue de verdad…guay, creo que fueron los seis meses más felices de mi vida y un día, ella tenía los papeles de adopción definitiva, ¡finalmente iba a tener una mamá!

Emma tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces, un día volviendo del parque de atracciones y sintiéndome finalmente en mi lugar, ella me empujo hacia la carretera pensando que yo iba a detener un coche, que se precipitaba hacia mí, con mis «poderes»

Se calló, presa de la emoción.

-Como si yo fuera Harry Potter…me marché ese mismo día y he hecho mi camino sola, hasta que cometí…tonterías, grandes tonterías, entonces estuve delante de un juez y me dijo que o volvía con alguna familia de acogida hasta mis dieciocho años o iba a prisión. Creo que era para darme miedo, pero elegí lo que ya conocía: las familias de acogida y desde entonces, vivo en casa de Linda, con George que de vez en cuando me asalta y…

Emma se interrumpió, ¿el término «asaltar» le ha venido de verdad a la boca? Se mordió el labio y deslizó su mirada hacia Regina para saber si podía continuar.

-En fin…bueno, no es la mejor familia del mundo, pero tampoco es la peor. Nos apañamos y tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Regina tenía una pequeña y triste sonrisa, Emma suspiró, se culpaba ahora por haber contado demasiado.

-Vive en el miedo.

Emma la miró, era precisamente eso. Ella había puesto las palabras precisas sobre lo que ella sentía permanentemente. Emma asintió.

-Quédese aquí algunos días, miss Swan, si está de acuerdo, mantendremos este secreto y cuando esté preparada, hablaremos con los servicios sociales. Sin embargo, no debemos esperar mucho…

-¿Por qué hacer esto por mí?- preguntó la joven posando finalmente su mirada sobre la morena.

Regina le tomó el mentón entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarla a la cara. La estudiante sintió su corazón tambalearse cuando vio una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de su profesora. Un rayo de sol la golpeó en el ojo, pero Emma quería guardar esa imagen en su cabeza hasta su muerte. Regina hundió enseguida su mirada en la de Emma y se tomó un tiempo infinito antes de responder.

-¡Le tengo mucho cariño, Swan!

Como si acabara de recibir una flecha en pleno corazón, Emma no se atrevió a moverse. Quería que ese momento no acabara nunca. Las mariposas que echaban a volar en su vientre la cargaron de felicidad.

De repente, la morena se levantó.

-¿Y si vamos a preparar algo de comer?

Tras la comida, Emma entró en angustia: ¿qué podrían hacer ahora?

-Bien, Swan, tengo algunos trabajos que corregir, después, podríamos quizás ir al cine, si le apetece.

-¡Euh, sí! ¡Por supuesto, con mucho gusto! Antes, me gustaría pasar por el hospital a ver a Alice. Euh…Alice, ya sabe. Estaba en casa de Marco en Navidad.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, la conozco algo- dijo la morena comenzando a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su despacho –De acuerdo, aproveche para elegir la película

Una vez al abrigo, Regina descolgó su teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar desde hacía varios minutos.

-¡Eh bien! ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó la voz de Chloè al otro lado.

-Yo…no tenía el teléfono cerca- mintió la directora adjunta mirando su reflejo sonrojado en el espejo.

-Ah…de acuerdo, Mary Margaret y yo queríamos pasar a verte esta tarde, ¿no te molesta, no?

La sangre de Regina se heló y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a pleno rendimiento buscando una solución.

-Esta tarde no será posible, he…cogido…una gripe tremenda y…

-¡Oh wow! ¡No, entonces no! Ni hablar. ¡Eres insoportable cuando estás enferma!

Regina hizo una mueca.

-La última vez que estuve enferma, no te quejabas tanto- creo recordar

-Bueno…podía al menos tomarte en mis brazos para calentarte un poco…

-Adiós, Chloè- concluyó Regina rápidamente para no caer en una conversación incómoda.

* * *

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Alice. Tenía la programación del cine bajo sus ojos y no sabía qué película elegir. Habían eliminado todas las películas románticas, y también aquellas de psicología barata.

Ahora se estrujaban las meninges para que Emma no hiciera el ridículo con la propuesta que le haría a su profesora. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, frustrada.

-En fin, Emma, ¡no comprendo por qué le das tantas vueltas a una película!

-¡No lo comprendes, es super importante! ¡No quiero pasar por una ñoña!

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No estarás un poco colgada?- preguntó ella de repente

-¿Hein? ¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Oh, Dios míoooo! ¡Emma Swan! ¡Me estás mintiendo!- acusó Alice señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Alice, jura que no dirás nada!- suplicó Emma cogida entre la espada y la pared.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién quieres tú que se lo diga? ¿Al grupo de apoyo de casi muertos que veo todos los martes?

-¡Alice!- se enfadó Emma alzando los brazos ante su jovial amiga.

Al poco tiempo tres golpes fueron dados en la puerta y ella se precipitó sobre el programa. Cerró los ojos y señaló un título al azar.

Regina entró en la habitación y saludó a Alice. Tras interesarse en ella, preguntó a Emma.

-Entonces, ¿ha elegido?

-Euh…sí, esta- anunció Emma señalándole la hoja.

Regina leyó el título de la película y alzó lentamente los ojos hacia la joven.

-¿Es la película en la que una chica planea matar a su profesor?- preguntó mientras Alice no podía controlar una risa loca. Emma apretó fuertemente sus parpados y después los reviró.

-Sí…entones euh…de hecho…no sé mucho, parece que…no está mal.

Alice reía ahora a mandíbula batiente y Emma la fusiló con la mirada.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó Regina mirándolas a las dos, confusa.

-No, no, es solo Alice haciendo bromas verdaderamente de mal gusto- dijo Emma mientras agarraba el codo de su profesora para sacarla fuera.

-¡Swan!

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- justificó la rubia empujándola un poco más.

Al girarse hacia su amiga, dijo con los labios un «voy a matarte» asesino.

El cine estaba abarrotado y Emma se había escondido bajo una capucha por si se cruzaban con alguien que las pudiera reconocer.

Regina la dejo comprar las palomitas y se fue a coger sitio. Emma aprovechó para mandar un mensaje a Amber que ya comenzaba visiblemente a impacientarse.

 _Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar_

 _Emma…francamente, ¡aquí todo está una mierda!_

 _Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito una pausa. ¿Cómo están los otros?_

 _Yendo_

-¡Hey! ¡Compramos palomitas!- escuchó de repente Emma cerca de su hombro.

Su sangre se heló en sus venas y se subió más la capucha hacia el rostro para que no pudieran verla.

Una joven pasó a su lado y reconoció el caminar de su amiga. Belle le hacía señas a alguien situado tras Emma.

-¿Uno como estos?- preguntó Belle

Emma quiso salir de la fila de espera, pero le impedían el paso y como no quería hablar por si Belle reconocía su voz, se vio obligada a quedarse en el mismo sitio. Avanzó hacia el dependiente, notando un sudor frío resbalar por su espina dorsal.

-Buenas tardes, elija el tamaño de su recipiente- pidió el muchacho dirigiéndose a Emma.

Ella separó las manos para señalar que quería el grande.

-¿El pequeño?

Sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y separó aún más las manos.

-¿Mediano?

Suspiró y separó aún más las manos

En la fila, la gente comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Bebidas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, pagó y abandonó la fila a toda prisa. Se hundió en la sala de cine, buscando con la mirada a Regina, casi cayéndose en la escaleras. Finalmente la encontró y bajó a toda prisa. Se colocó dejando caer la mitad de las palomitas sobre su profesora.

-¡Swan! ¿Qué…?

-¡Shhhhhhhhh! ¡No tan alto!- dijo la rubia lanzando una mirada de pánico hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero, bueno, la película no ha comenzado aún y ya tengo la mitad de las palomitas entre mis muslos!- soltó la mayor sacudiéndose la golosina. Emma se detuvo mentalmente en la última frase de la joven mujer y evitó soltar un gemido. -¡Y quítese esa capucha!

-¡No! ¡Belle está ahí!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Belle French está en este jodido cine! ¡Perdón!- dijo al ver los ojos de Regina entrecerrase ante la palabrota que había pronunciado - ¡Estaba detrás de mí en la fila de las palomitas! ¡Nos va a pillar!

Regina frunció el ceño y fue presa de una alocada risa. Emma le hizo señas para que se callara y siguió lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la entrada.

-¡Swan!- susurró Regina inclinándose hacia la rubia –¡Le recuerdo que no estamos haciendo nada malo!- precisó ella agarrando los lados de la capucha de su alumna –¡Así que, quítese esto! Podríamos perfectamente habernos cruzado en el cine.

-¡Noooo!- rechazó Emma colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza -¡Francamente no tengo ganas de que me vean con usted!-Regina pareció herida con esas palabras y Emma creyó oportuno explicarse inmediatamente. -Es solo que después…van a pensar que mis notas aumentarán porque la veo fuera del insti y además sobre todo, no deseo que la gente crea que…en fin que…que estoy con usted en el cine porque soy…una pobre huérfana sin meta.

\- ¡A veces, tiene unas ideas en la cabeza…realmente raras!

-¡Oh mierrrrrda! ¡Viene hacia aquí!- gruñó Emma quedándose quieta en su sitio.

La luz se apagó y Emma escuchó a Belle sentarse dos filas tras ella. Regina lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que parecía haberse derretido en su asiento. De nuevo, fue presa de una risa loca, pero esta vez, no logró detenerla enseguida. La gente se giraba hacia ella y le intimaron a callarse. Después, ellos suspiraron y Emma le agarró la mano suplicándole que hiciera menos ruido, cosa que calmó inmediatamente a Regina que sintió su vientre retorcerse. Emma dejó su mano tranquila y la morena pudo, finalmente, interesarse por la historia.

Emma mantuvo su capucha y le costó concentrarse en la película. Sin embargo, al cabo de una hora, comenzó a relajar su atención. Regina continuaba cogiendo palomitas del cucurucho cuando sin darse cuenta, una escena de amor entre dos actrices muy bonitas apareció en pantalla. Emma se crispó instantáneamente. Regina hundió de nuevo su mano en el recipiente de cartón colocado entre las piernas de Emma y esta sintió de repente otra cosa. Se quedó estática, esperando que la mano de Regina volviera al recipiente. Esta pareció tomar consciencia del emplazamiento del recipiente y cesó todo movimiento.

El fin de la sesión llegó y Emma se hundió un poco más en su asiento esperando a que todo el mundo dejara la sala. Una mano le retiró la capucha.

-¿No hace demasiado calor ahí abajo?- preguntó Regina lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria

-¿Esperamos un poco para salir?- suplicó Emma sintiendo en su bajo vientre una sensación agradable que le daban ganas de reposar en una cómoda cama.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y el lunes por la mañana, Regina llamó a la puerta de Emma y esperó a que esta se dignara a responder.

-Miss Swan, ¿está levantada?- preguntó la morena alzando la voz

La puerta se abrió y Emma retrocedió algunos pasos. Regina estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos de footing, que moldeaba la curva de sus muslos y sus nalgas, poniéndolas en relieve. Su camiseta esculpía su vientre plano y apretaba sus pechos, dejando sus brazos desnudos. Posó sus manos en las caderas, esperando que la rubia se dignara a abrir la boca.

-Yo…estoy lista- declaró la joven mirando su ropa usada y menos glamurosa que la de su profesora.

-¡Vamos a correr!- dijo la morena cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

El recorrido se hacía más fácil día tras día para Emma, pero no se sentía aún lista para cambiar de camino. Terminaron su recorrido en una hora y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

* * *

La efervescencia en el instituto se había redoblado después de ese fin de semana. Todos hablaban del baile de Año nuevo, de quién se había acostado con quien, de quién se había quedado solo, de quién había pasado una mala velada…De nuevas parejas que se habían formado, de otras que habían roto, pero Emma estaba segura de que ninguna historia podía acercarse a la suya. Se dirigió a clase sin haber encontrado huella de sus amigos. Caminó hacia el fondo del aula y se sentó en su sitio habitual.

Ruby, que ya estaba sentada, la fusiló con la mirada sin dirigirle una palabra.

-¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana?- intentó Emma con voz débil

Su amiga cerró con fuerza su libro y se levantó para ir a sentarse en la primera fila, para estar segura de que Emma no la seguía.

-¡Rubs!- dijo la joven antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio, con las sienes palpitándole.

* * *

A su llegada al instituto, Regina constató que un pequeño grupo de personas se había reunido delante de su despacho y sintió las miradas posarse en ella. Inmediatamente, pensó que Emma y ella podían haber sido vistas en el cine y que sin duda Strombili le iba a cantar las cuarenta. Siguió de todas maneras caminando calmadamente hacia su despacho y fue detenida por David, con mirada grave.

-Redge, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó él con expresión inquieta en su mirada.

-¡Nolan! ¡Ahora no!- tronó la voz de Stromboli sobresaltando a las secretarias –¡Mills, a mi despacho!

Regina le lanzó una oscura mirada y replicó

-¡Es señora Mills o Regina, o mejor Regina Mills, pero no responderé al sencillo llamado de «Mills», es vulgar, grosero y fuera de lugar!

El grueso hombre fulminaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de cólera.

-¡Profesora Mills, a mi despacho, enseguida!- ordenó siguiéndola con la mirada con sus pequeños ojos de cerdo.

Ella se dirigió con paso rápido a la pequeña estancia y él cerró tras ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?- suspiró él

Él la encontraba tan irritante como brillante y quería ayudarla lo máximo posible a ascender, pero iba por mal camino, estaba convencido de eso.

-¡Espero con impaciencia que usted me lo diga!- replicó la joven dejando su maletín de cuero en la mesa mientras que Stromboli se sentaba en su silla.

-Me gustaría saber por qué un cuchillo estaba clavado en una hoja con un ojo dibujado en ella en la puerta de su despacho.

Regina frunció el ceño, realmente no se había esperado eso.

-¿Perdón?

Stromboli le hizo señas para que se sentara y ella obedeció más por no tener que discutir sobre su rechazo a las reglas que por la misma obediencia.

-Hemos encontrado esta mañana este cuchillo clavado en la puerta de sus despacho con esta nota.

Él empujó hacia ella una navaja y una hoja de papel donde un ojo de trazos sencillos había sido dibujado con rotulador verde. Ella se inclinó sobre esos objetos y frunció el ceño.

-No sé que puedo decir…no lo he hecho yo si es lo que quiere saber

-¡Por dios, sé muy bien que no ha sido usted! ¡Quiero saber quién lo ha hecho y estoy convencido de que sabe quién ha sido!- alzó la voz dando golpecitos en la mesa con la yema del dedo índice.

-No, no lo sé y no veo realmente por qué me hace esa pregunta como si yo fuera culpable de algo.

Él suspiró entonces y se ablandó.

-Porque usted hace demasiado, profesora Mills, va siempre hasta más allá de los límites. Creo que es una advertencia, al estilo «la tengo vigilada», ¿no cree?

Un silencio se hizo en el despacho. Efectivamente, el mensaje estaba más que claro…

-¿A qué alumno ha ayudado últimamente?

Regina frunció el ceño otra vez.

-¿Me está reprochando que ayude a mis alumnos?

Gruñó y se movió algo incómodo por desvelar su plan tan fácilmente.

-En la última reunión, usted se peleó para que mantuviéramos a alumnos que causan más problemas que otra cosa…

-Quiere hablar de dinero, ¿verdad? ¿Preferiría que optara por alumnos cuyos padres están forrados?

-Regina…

-¡No!- cortó ella furiosa -¡No estoy aquí para hacer dinero, sino para darles un futuro a TODOS mis alumnos! ¡Todos, sin excepción, merecen mi ayuda! Si es este tipo de amenazas que debo recibir a cambio, muy bien, ¡no es más que una puerta! ¡No cambiaré mi modo de enseñar o de darles apoyo a mis alumnos!

-Usted, de verdad va a disgustar a muchos en la enseñanza…

Estaba orgulloso de haber encontrado a esa rara perla tanto como estaba furioso. Ella le daba muchos problemas, pero también una muy buena reputación de cara a los padres…Regina Mills era el bien y el mal…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Que me despidan! ¡Lo poco que haya hecho habrá servido para algo!

Ella suspiró, dejando que la tensión se aplacara. No cambiaría, eso era una certeza, sin embargo, el mensaje era claro, alguien la tenía en el punto de mira…pero, ¿quién?

* * *

Los días pasaban y Emma poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a su profesora, y aunque la situación, al principio, le había parecido extraña, rápidamente le había cogido el truco a lo cotidiano. Todas las mañanas, iban a correr al parque e iban al instituto por separado. Generalmente, por la tarde, se reunían para cenar, y Emma adoraba charlar de todo mientras ayudaba a Regina a cocinar. Esos momentos henchían el corazón de Emma, y Regina le estaba cogiendo el gusto, ella también, a esa intrusión en su vida. Tras la cena, Regina iba a ocuparse de los caballos, Emma tenía así tiempo de recoger la cocina y tomar una ducha.

Generalmente, iba a acostarse directamente después, pero esa noche, bajó para esperar a Regina en la cocina. Esta volvió un poco más tarde y no escondió su asombro al encontrarse a su alumna frente a ella.

-Bien, miss Swan, ¿no debería estar acostada? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… mañana vuelvo al trabajo, en el Chapèlier Flou y…voy a volver a casa de Linda

La rubia tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba desilusionada aunque supiera que esa situación no era sino provisional.

-¡No está obligada!

Emma giró la cabeza hacia su profesora y frunció el ceño cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegaría muy tarde y no quiero molestarla más. Es…

Regina se dirigió hacia una pequeña cómoda a la entrada y sacó una llave que dejó en la palma de la mano de Emma.

-¿Qué es esto?

\- Mi llave de repuesto, se la doy mientras esté aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Así podrá entrar a la vuelta de su trabajo sin tener yo la necesidad de esperarla.

-¡Confía usted mucho!- señaló Emma

-Bueno, le sugiero que jamás pierda esa llave y que jamás abuse del poder que le estoy dando, porque podría volverse en su contra- amenazó Regina con voz cálida

La rubia sintió una calor extenderse por todos sus miembros, acababa de comprender que Regina Mills le ofrecía un asilo. Sin previo aviso, rodeó el cuello de Regina con sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el hueco de su hombro.

-¡Swan!

-¡Gracias!- dijo Emma retrocediendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, por Dios, Swan, séquese los ojos, ¡no va a llorar por una llave!- rezongó Regina.

Así, por las noches, Emma volvía después del trabajo y generalmente, encontraba los restos de una cena, especialmente preparada para ella, en el centro de la isla de la cocina.

Subía después a su habitación de puntillas y a veces, dudaba ante la puerta de su profesora, queriendo solo verla dormir.

Hacía una semana que estaba en casa de Regina y ese viernes por la noche, cuando volvió a casa, encontró la puerta de la habitación de la directora abierta. Terminó de subir los escalones lentamente y observó a la joven, sentada apoyada en el cabecero, con una par de gafas sobre la nariz, las rodillas dobladas sobre las que reposaba un libro. Una de sus manos estaba posada en su cuello mientras la otra sostenía el libro abierto. Emma se embebió con esa visión, Regina parecía casi frágil, serena y por primera vez, Emma la veía sin nada de maquillaje. Se dio cuenta de que Regina seguía igual de bella.

-¡Miss Swan, su habitación es un poco más lejos!- dijo la voz grave de la morena

La joven se sobresaltó y carraspeó, incómoda.

-¡Buenas noches, profesora!

Regina alzó finalmente la cabeza para ver mejor a su alumna.

Allí, en la penumbra, Emma tuvo de repente ganas de tener un contacto con la mayor. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse, sin haber sido invitada.

-¿Quiere entrar?

Emma clavó su mirada en los ojos marrones que ahora la escrutaban y asintió. Tropezó con el hueco que había a la entrada de la habitación de Regina. Se enderezó rápidamente y fue a sentarse frente a Regina, solo en diez centímetros de asiento.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí

Un corto silencio se instaló y Regina se recolocó mejor sobre sus almohadas.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no está con Ruby durante las clases

-No, hemos…nos hemos enfadado- suspiró Emma

Regina asintió tristemente y escrutó el rostro de su protegida.

-¿Ha hablado con…hum…Amber? ¿Se llama así?

-No, me ignora en los pasillos y yo ignoro sus llamadas, necesito…quizás tiempo…

Emma se quedó estática al ver la mano de Regina acercarse a su rostro. La morena acarició su mejilla y dejó su pulgar frotar tiernamente la parte baja de su ojo.

-Parece cansada, miss Swan- murmuró ella con voz ronca.

Emma sintió su vientre contraerse y se contuvo para no soltar un gemido de placer.

En lugar de eso, atrapó delicadamente el puño de Regina y lo dejó reposar sobre el colchón. Después, ella lo estrechó dulcemente y le ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Usted también!

-Miss Swan, yo…

-¡Qué tenga una buena noche!- dijo de repente la rubia, alzando la voz para no escuchar las palabras de la mayor y levantándose precipitadamente.

Regina pareció desconcertada, pero Emma no le dio tiempo para responder, salió de la habitación y cerró incluso la puerta.

Entró en su cuarto con una inmensa sonrisa esa noche. Sabía que Regina Mills sentía cariño por ella, la caricia en su mejilla era la prueba. Por su parte, Regina agradeció silenciosamente el miedo de Emma. Sin eso, probablemente habría terminado con sus labios sellados.

* * *

Emma escribió una fórmula matemática en la esquina de su hoja y se le enseñó a Belle que se echó a reír al echar un vistazo.

-Emma, no puedes poner dos veces la misma fórmula, ¡eso viene a ser como decir dos veces lo mismo!

-¡No entiendo nada!- resopló la rubia dejando caer su cabeza en las manos.

-Escucha algo la clase, te lo volveré a explicar todo más tarde- respondió Belle, magnánima.

Emma refunfuñó y se volvió a sentar frente a su hoja. La voz de David Nolan la acunaba y pronto se quedó medio dormida. Algunos golpes en la puerta fueron dados y Regina Mills entró sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Swan!- la llamó haciéndole una señal para que saliera del aula.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Belle en voz baja al verla levantarse.

Emma se encogió de hombros y Regina sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¡No, coja sus cosas!- informó cruzándose de brazos

Las miradas se posaron sobre ella, en particular, la de Ruby que frunció el ceño.

Emma sintió la inquietud crecer en ella y se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas. Encontró el silencio del pasillo y Regina caminó algunos metros antes de girarse hacia la joven.

-Miss Swan…

A Emma no le gustaba ese tono grave, no le gustaba esa expresión sombría de la mayor, no le gustaba tampoco el silencio que llenaba el tiempo. Ese tipo de silencio que aparece cuando una mala noticia va a ser dicha, ese tipo de silencio ensordecedor que te rodea cuando no estás preparado para el golpe. Se apoyó en la pared para prepararse ante la confesión de la directora adjunta.


	10. Sola

**Sola**

Emma se pasó una mano por el rostro, conteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con llamar la atención sobre ella. Lanzó un mirada por la ventana que daba al abarrotado parking, queriendo intentar pensar en otra cosa, pero, ¿cómo podría? Miró el reloj con atravesada mirada, como si quisiera reprocharle que fuera demasiado lento. Terminó por sentarse, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos juntas contra su frente.

La profesora Mills, sentada a su lado, tecleaba en su teléfono, había salido algunos minutos antes para hacer una llamada agitada, pero Emma no tenía ánimos para interesarse en la peliaguda conversación. Ruidos de pasos se acercaron y la joven alzó rápidamente la cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente las nauseas apoderarse de ella. Se había enderezado demasiado rápido; vio a alguien pasar por delante de la sala de espera sin dignarse a darle una mirada. Suspiró y se giró hacia su profesora.

Los ojos de Regina Mills podían ser feroces, glaciales, pero en ese momento eran los más dulces que Emma jamás hubiera conocido.

Sintió un repentino vértigo y agarró el antebrazo de la directora adjunta con una mano poco firme. Rápidamente, la morena le agarró el codo para transmitirle apoyo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- gimió Emma al ver las sillas bailando alrededor de ella.

Regina la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y le apartó del rostro algunas mechas rubias que le daban vueltas.

-¡Estire sus piernas!- ordenó amablemente la morena.

Emma la escuchó y cerró los párpados para no seguir viendo las sillas balancearse a su alrededor. En cuanto sintió que su vértigo se disipaba, volvió a abrir los ojos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza para tranquilizar a la morena que tenía una expresión inquieta.

-Dígame, ¿por qué se queda?-preguntó la estudiante frunciendo el ceño.

Regina se volvió a poner su máscara profesional y suspiró.

-Joy es una alumna del instituto y se ha…intentado suicidar en los baños del centro, creo que la policía no tardará en venir a preguntar…así como los servicios sociales…

Ante esa mención, Emma se encogió

-¿Les va a decir lo que vio?

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dejó salir una breve sonrisa triste.

-No tengo elección, miss Swan

-Sí, al contrario…- replicó la pequeña rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Se ha convertido en algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Joy quiera poner fin a sus días!

Emma cerró fuertemente sus párpados, parecía que su cerebro no quería asimilar la información, pero sentía su vientre retorcerse solo de pensar en la posible muerte de Joy.

-¡Está allí!- gritó una voz en la entrada de la sala de espera.

Nathan, con su mochila a la espalda, sujetaba a Amber de la mano, sin duda para que ella no corriera demasiado rápido.

Inmediatamente, Emma se enderezó y caminó hacia su hermano pequeño, que enseguida retrocedió. Ella se asombró

-¿Nathan?

-¡No he venido por ti!- dijo él lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

Ella se sintió desconcertada unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo…lo sé, pero…

-¿Tienes noticias?- preguntó Amber en tono glacial que hizo tomar consciencia a Emma de que ella había crecido. Ahora era capaz de mostrarse increíblemente fuerte frente a improbables situaciones.

-Aún no

-Bueno, vamos Amber, esperaremos más allá…- gruñó Nathan tirándole del brazo.

Impotente, Emma las vio alejarse y sentarse a varios metros. Regina había asistido a la escena sin decir esta boca es mía, bien consciente de que no debía meterse, pero sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio el rostro turbado de la rubia.

-¡Les he abandonado!- gimió ella abrazando su propio cuerpo.

Regina no supo qué responder. Es más, no había nada que decirle a la joven cuando estaba en ese estado, empezaba a conocerla bien.

Emma se dejó caer en una silla y encogió sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándose las rodillas. La muerte de Joy no era algo pensable. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría agonizado en los baños? ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta tal situación?

Regina se sentó a su lado y acarició dulcemente su brazo, para tranquilizarla, mostrarle que estaba ahí.

-Miss Swan, hábleme

Todo se revolvió en su cerebro y sintió dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡Los abandoné como hicieron conmigo en la carretera!

Regina frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Usted necesitaba tiempo! Necesitaba tiempo para retomar las cosas desde bases sólidas y…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo de repente una voz un poco más lejos.

Emma alzó rápidamente la cabeza y se soltó de la mano de Regina.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- repitió Linda avanzando con paso amenazador.

Al otro lado de la sala de espera, Nathan y Amber se levantaron y dudaron antes de ir y colocarse al lado de Emma.

-Joy está con los médicos y…

-Buenos días, señora, ¿es usted la mamá de Joy?- cortó inocentemente Regina sonriéndole

Ella la escrutó con la mirada y Emma se colocó delante de Regina para hacer de escudo a esa mirada.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted y sobre todo dónde está mi hija?- preguntó la rubia con ojos aguados.

Nathan y Amber se miraron sorprendidos. Emma rio por lo bajo, Linda sabía actuar muy bien. Y aunque Linda debía estar aterrada ante la idea de que los servicios sociales le retiraran a los niños y por tanto el dinero, lograba poner una expresión preocupada.

-Soy la directora adjunta del instituto donde Joy y Emma estudian- respondió la morena

-¡Profesora Mills, no!-suplicó dulcemente Emma mirándola furiosamente

Linda deslizó varias veces su mirada de Emma a Regina y entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah…

Hubo un silencio mientras el cual la madre evaluó a la morena sin encontrar nada que decir. Fijó su atención en el pasillo.

-Seguramente querrá saber cómo va ella-dijo la morena lanzándole una mirada fría a la madre de acogida

-¿Hein?

-Joy- precisó Regina –seguramente pregunte cómo está

-Evidentemente, ¿dónde está? ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó Linda acercando la mano al rostro de Emma para dejarle una muestra de afecto.

Emma se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo la estudiante

Regina, por su parte, comprendió muy bien lo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. La madre de la familia intentaba aparentar intachable para que nada le fuera reprochado. Ella sacudió la cabeza, asqueada por tal comportamiento.

En el pasillo, dos mujeres de los servicios sociales se presentaban a una enfermera que señaló con el dedo hacia la sala de espera. Nadie reparó en ellas en un primer momento, pero ellas no perdieron nada de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Emma, he estado preocupada, no te das cuenta, irte de esa manera…

-¡No finjas, Linda!- replicó la rubia pasándose una mano por el rostro para intentar calmarse.

-Emma, me desilusionas mucho, hablaremos de esto más tarde, en casa. En cuanto a vosotros dos, comprendo que os preocupéis por Joy, pero deberíais estar en clase

Emma no daba crédito, creyó que, por un momento, había caído en una dimensión paralela.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la mamá de Joy?- preguntó uno de las dos mujeres, haciendo que el pequeño grupo se girara.

-Sí, ¿ustedes son?

-Nicole Studman y Michèle Mc. Ferson, somos de los servicios sociales y el hospital nos ha avisado de lo ocurrido.

Emma miró cómo Linda respondía melosamente las preguntas de las dos mujeres que parecían tragarse todas sus patrañas. Sin soportarlo más, tomó la palabra.

-¿Quieren ustedes saber qué ha llevado a Joy intentar suicidarse? ¡Deberían preguntárselo! ¡Deberían darse una vuelta por la casa un sábado por la tarde antes que hacer solo una visita cada dos años en la misma fecha! ¡Si Joy ha hecho eso, es porque hay una razón!

-¡Sabes muy bien cuál es la razón, Em!- gritó Nathan saltando sobre sus pies -¡A Joy su novio la ha dejado! ¡Por eso es que ha intentado acabar! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Linda! ¡Déjala tranquila!

-Nath', ¿qué te pasa?- se le cortó la voz a Emma

Amber parecía no comprender lo que se desarrollaba bajo su mirada y Linda parecía también completamente asombrada de que el muchacho hubiera tomado su defensa. Regina frunció el ceño, pero Linda retomó la palabra.

-Les presento a la profesora Mills, forma parte del instituto donde Joy estudia.

Regina avanzó y extendió su mano a las dos mujeres.

-Tenemos varias preguntas que hacerle, señora Mills

Ella asintió y Linda posó una mano sobre su hombro para estrecharla más fuerte de lo debido.

-¡Estoy segura de que la señora Mills nos será de una gran ayuda!- dijo Linda lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

No tuvieron tiempo de enfrentarse, un médico entró en la sala, con el rostro grave.

-Buenos días, doctor, soy la madre de Joy- se presentó Linda extendiendo una temblorosa mano.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Emma

-Para no ocultarles nada, ha sido muy complicado porque los medicamentos habían sido ingeridos hacía más de una hora, ella se tomó la molestia de triturarlos lo que hace que actúen más rápido, y…honestamente, la hemos salvado por los pelos. Ganamos unos preciosos minutos porque vomitó en la ambulancia, pero…ha tenido un shock séptico y una parada y por un instante, uno de sus riñones dejó de funcionar.

-¿Hein? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- gritó la rubia

-Ha tomado un medicamento que contiene colchicina, y si en pequeñas cantidades no hace mucho mal, hemos encontrado el equivalente a más de sesenta comprimidos…A estas horas debería estar muerta.

-¡Oh, señor!- dejó escapar Linda sintiendo sus piernas debilitarse.

-Humm…puedo llevar a una persona a la habitación, solo a una.

Cuando Emma iba a dar un paso hacia delante, Linda se alzó inmediatamente y se giró hacia las dos mujeres de los servicios sociales.

-¡Responderé a sus preguntas más tardes, de momento me gustaría ir a ver a mi hija!

Emma miró cómo el médico guiaba a su madre de acogida fuera de la sala y las dos mujeres aprovecharon para ir a buscar un café. De inmediato, Emma sintió toda su cólera ascender en ella, giró velozmente para mirar a los ojos al muchacho.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un completo cabrón!

-¡Miss Swan!- le llamó la atención la morena

-¡No se meta en esto! ¡Espero una explicación, Nathan!

Este alzó la vista hacia la rubia, y esta pudo leer en ella la rabia, el odio, jamás había sentido en ella esa mirada.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡Ni siquiera eres de la familia! ¡No te debo nada, Emma Swan, no eres más que una colgada que no tiene palabra! Así que, ¡qué te den!

-Pero, por Dios, ¿qué hay dentro de esa cabeza?- gritó Emma haciendo que miradas furiosas se posaran en ella.

-¿Lo que me ocurre?- murmuró Nathan en una voz que Emma no le conocía. Fría, desprovista de todo sentimiento –¡Quieres jugar a ser la grande dejando la casa, dejándonos a todos solos! ¡Te las quieres dar porque vas a cumplir dieciocho años pronto y te vas a ir de la casa…! ¡Para ti todo habrá acabado, pero no para nosotros! ¡Ne cesseris umquam! ¡Nos has dejado! Nos has abandonado, ¿y ahora estabas a punto de hacer estallar la casa? ¡No eres más que una jodida egoísta! ¡Ne cesseris umquam! ¡No son más que jodidas palabras que se las lleva el viento! ¡Qué te jodan Emma!

La mano de la joven se abatió sobre la mejilla de Nathan antes de que Regina pudiera detenerla.

-¡Swan!- soltó la morena haciéndola retroceder. Se giró hacia el muchacho para mirar su mejilla, pero él retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sin embargo

Él encontró su cálida mirada y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-¡Al final, te has convertido en George!- escupió el muchacho antes de salir de la sala.

Emma estalló en llanto y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amber, que no se había movido.

-Él tiene razón, Em'…no la cagues, a nosotros aún nos quedan muchos años, y no queremos conocer algo peor…

Regina vio a la chica salir de la sala y comprendió inmediatamente. Esos niños formaban una armada invencible. Se anclaban a una misma versión, se apoyaban mutuamente y en cuanto uno de ellos los traicionaba, no dudaban en devolverle el golpe…más fuerte, más duro…

-Miss Swan…

-Yo…esta tarde regreso, voy a volver con ellos- anunció Emma volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

* * *

En el coche reinaba un silencio mortal; Regina apretaba el volante mirando fijamente la carretera; Emma miraba el paisaje desfilar tras la ventana y se enjugaba, cada cierto tiempo, las lágrimas que corrían hasta su mentón. Los servicios sociales habían decidido que esa historia no era una prioridad. Atrapadas entre una adolescente que le guardaba rencor a su madre de acogida y una muchacha que había intentado suicidarse por culpa de un noviete, las dos mujeres rápidamente había clasificado el caso y cuando Regina había intentado decir que ciertamente un problema subsistía en la familia, las asistentes sociales habían escrito algo rápidamente en sus cuadernos antes de abandonar el hospital.

-Miss Swan, no llore- pidió Regina intentando cogerla la mano, pero Emma se lo impidió retirando su brazo –Miss Swan, volveré a llamar a los servicios sociales y les explicaré todo, ¡no voy a dejar que vuelva allí!

-No, profesora, no puedo quedarme en su casa, no puedo…

Regina frenó suavemente, habían llegado a la mansión de la directora.

-Bien, en ese caso, coja esto, es mi número de teléfono, si tiene el más mínimo problema, ¡llámeme! ¡Iré inmediatamente, de día o de noche!- murmuró la morena tendiéndole una tarjeta de papel grueso.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias delicadamente, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, quitó la llave y se la dio a la morena que hizo una mueca de decepción. Realmente no deseaba que Emma volviera a aquella casa.

Algunas horas más tarde, Emma, sin embargo, estaba de regreso en casa de Linda y George. Se refugió en su habitación y lloró hasta bien entrada la noche.

Amber, que compartía habitación con Emma, entró en el cuarto mucho más tarde y no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Con la mirada llena de cólera y de incomprensión, cogió la manta y su almohada y salió de la habitación, probablemente yendo a dormir con Joy que ese mismo día le habían dado el alta. Aunque su riñón comenzaba poco a poco a funcionar, debía volver al hospital al día siguiente para ver la evolución, pero Linda había insistido para traerla a casa, no queriendo pagar más los gastos médicos. Emma sacó su teléfono de la mochila y cogió el papel que le había dado su profesora. Introdujo el número en sus contactos y reflexionó unos minutos con qué nombre grabarla. No podía poner «Regina Mills», si el teléfono caía en malas manos, podría tener problemas. Cuando lo hubo guardado, tecleó un mensaje.

 _Gracias por todo una vez más. Buenas noches. E._

Después, esperó la respuesta por varios minutos y cuando su teléfono vibró, sintió su vientre contraerse. Realmente, en un primer momento, no se atrevió a abrir el mensaje, por miedo a tener un reproche, después de todo, Regina le había pedido usar su número en caso de urgencia. Suspiró y abrió el mensaje, con un gesto despreocupado como si fuera totalmente normal recibir un mensaje de tu profesora de literatura.

 _Ha sido gran placer, Miss Swan._

 _Y para serle sincera, la casa me parece muy vacía esta noche._

 _Buenas noches. R._

Los labios de Emma se hendieron en una sonrisa radiante. Tras haber leído varias veces el mensaje, puso a cargar el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida con el corazón un poco más ligero.

Hacia las seis de la mañana, se levantó y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, después, salió y se dirigió al parque para su footing diario. Eso le permitía vaciar la cabeza y seguir tonificando su cuerpo. Se encontró a Regina y la alcanzó con cortas zancadas.

-¡Tempranera, miss Swan!- dijo mirando su reloj. No le hizo ninguna pregunta a Emma, considerando que no sería útil precipitar las cosas.

Mantuvieron el silencio y continuaron corriendo. Emma se sintió agradecida al ver que su profesora no la presionaba a preguntas.

* * *

Los días pasaban, Emma pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Linda y George, quería, con toda evidencia, ganarse el perdón de sus hermanos y hermanas, pero no lo estaba logrando. Todos sentían mucho rencor hacia ella y era evidente que algo se había roto cuando había huido. Amber no le dirigía sino frías miradas. Joy era agresiva con ella y Nathan ni la tenía en consideración.

En cuanto a su trabajo, poco a poco tomaba forma, y Regina la ayudaba cada vez menos a menudo, dejando que la rubia prendiera el vuelo por sí sola.

Ruby vivía aparentemente una gran historia de amor con Peter y había dejado de lado a Belle, que, extrañamente, no aprovechaba eso para acercarse a Emma. Se había vuelto callada, siempre apurada y ya no hablaba como antes de su vida privada. Emma sospechaba que se había enamorado, pero no sabía nada sobre el tema.

Emma se pasaba a ver a Alice siempre que podía, pero evitaba contarle sus penas. Le había contado todo sobre Regina, aunque la chica había adivinado todo antes de las confesiones de la rubia. Intentaba darle consejos y le pedía que la mantuviera al corriente de cada nueva información.

Pero fuera del hospital, Emma se encerraba a menudo en su habitación y la soledad se había vuelto su mejor compañía. Se encontraba sin amigas en el instituto, sin hermanos o hermanas en la casa, sin nadie que pudiera subirle la moral.

Katherine Midas, que rápidamente reparaba en las debilidades de la gente, vio enseguida que Emma estaba como una animal herido, así que se deleitó teniendo un puching-ball sobre el que desahogarse. Por supuesto, buscó un medio de golpear tan fuerte que Emma no pudiera levantarse, pasaba de todo, humillaciones, inscripciones «anónimas» en la taquilla de la rubia.

Una mañana, mientras todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el patio, paró a Emma en mitad del pasillo. Conociendo el odio que esas dos se tenían, el resto de personas dejó de hablar. Belle, que estaba sentada cerca de la fuente a pesar del frío, sospechó de repente del silencio que la rodeaba, alzó los ojos de su libro para ver qué ocurría. Ruby, que acababa de atravesar la puerta de entrada, apartó la mirada de su teléfono al ver a Emma girarse hacia la presumida.

La malvada sonrisa de Katherine dejaba bien a la vista el veneno que iba a soltar.

Emma se sintió en una mala situación, pero alzó el mentón, lista para enfrentarse a los sarcasmos de la rubia.

-¿Reconoces esto?- preguntó la joven enseñándole un pequeño cuaderno rojo que le era familiar.

Se quedó helada, al reconocer enseguida el diario íntimo de Joy.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- interrogó dando un paso hacia delante para cogerlo. Katherine apartó rápidamente el objeto de su vista y su sonrisa se estiró aún más.

Ruby avanzó y se juntó a su amiga, lista a saltar. Belle llegó, también ella para calmar las aguas.

-Katherine, deberías devolver eso a Emma, creo que no te pertenece- intentó Belle extendiendo una mano.

-¡No!- escupió Katherine con voz desdeñosa –Primero, voy a leer un trozo

Emma decidió hacer como si no le importara, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Emma?- la llamó Ruby, sin comprender la actitud de su amiga

-Si eso te da placer…- resopló ella caminando para entrar en los pasillos

-Hoy me doy cuenta de que Emma tenía razón, la vida aquí es demasiado podrida. Solo somos pequeños huérfanos que nunca saben lo que el mañana les deparará…

Emma sintió su pecho elevarse con fuerza, la cólera, poco a poco, invadiendo su mente.

-…No tengo la misma fuerza de Emma, sin duda porque no he vivido las mismas cosas…sin duda porque Emma ha sido mucho más maltratada que yo…

Emma se dio rápidamente la vuelta, esperando que Katherine osara ir más lejos. Regina, David y Mary Margaret salieron por el pasillo que daba al patio y captaron inmediatamente la electricidad en el aire.

-¿Miss Fa?- dijo Regina para tener más información sobre la situación

Mulan se giró para responderle, desafortunadamente, no tuvieron tiempo de prever lo que iba a pasar.

Katherine, que no había visto llegar a los profesores, retomó la palabra.

-…sin hablar de lo que George le ha hecho sufrir. Durante un año, todas las noches ellos…

Emma corrió hacia ella en menos de un parpadeo, encontrándose frente a la chica, gritando

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Pedazo de zorra! ¡No toques eso!

Varias personas se interpusieron mientras Katherine seguía leyendo. Pocas personas la escuchaban porque los gritos de Emma eran mucho más fuertes. Demostró una rabia poco común y acabó por estar frente a la joven. Le asestó un derechazo en la mandíbula. Después, cuando la rubia estuvo en el suelo, se puso sobre ella y siguió dándole puñetazos, tirándole del pelo, estrangulándola.

Todo era silencio alrededor de ellas. Emma no escuchaba los gritos, no sentía los brazos que intentaban pararla. Fue sacada hacia atrás, pero siguió gritando.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Lo juro!

-¡SWAN!- gritó la voz de Regina en sus oídos

Belle y Ruby habían conseguido levantar el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo, Emma las consideró, por un instante, traidoras, con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

Regina tenía una mano sobre el brazo de la rubia para retenerla. Emma arrancó el brazo del agarre.

-¡Está bien! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme, joder!

David estaba al lado de Katherine que sangraba y la ayudaba a cortar la hemorragia de su labio. Intentaba calmarla diciéndole «Todo va bien, no es nada» mientras que Katherine gemía y lloraba.

-¡Swan, quédese ahí!- ordenó Regina ayudando a Katherine a levantarse.

Con la respiración entrecortada y la saliva acumulándose en su boca, provocándole nauseas, se tambaleó.

-¡Váyanse al diablo!- escupió haciendo un vago gesto con la mano, sin darse la vuelta antes de dejar el patio. Iba a tener grandes problemas, lo sabía. Nadie se metía con la chica Midas sin pesadas consecuencias…

-¡Swan!- gritó Regina al verla marcharse

-¡Emma!- grito Ruby siguiéndola de cerca

Emma hizo un gesto para que la dejara tranquila y empujó la verja para salir del centro.

Se detuvo unos metros más lejos y echó el contenido de su estómago. Escuchó pasos acercarse y divisó a Mary Margaret que avanzaba hacia ella corriendo.

-¡No volveré adentro!- previno ella dando un paso hacia atrás para que la morena bajita no se le acercara más.

-Creo que deberías, Emma. La profesora Mills está…

-¡Me importa un comino!- la cortó –¡Una vez más seré la malvada y esa zorra de Katherine se saldrá de rositas!

A lo lejos, vio a Regina salir del centro y mirar hacia los dos lados, buscando algo con la mirada. Cuando las divisó, echó a andar hacia ellas con paso rápido, haciendo chocar sus tacones contra el asfalto húmedo, pero Emma sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Dígale a la profesora Mills que lo siento. Dígaselo- imploró ella antes de salir corriendo.

Mary Margaret intentó buscar algo para retenerla, pero antes de poder decir nada, la joven ya había girado la esquina.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó Regina a su amiga

-Ni idea, me ha dicho que lo sentía

-¡Ya puede estarlo! Creo que la señorita Midas tiene la mandíbula fracturada.

-Regina, no se disculpaba por ella, te pedía disculpas a ti.

La morena frunció el ceño, asombrada. Obligada a volver adentro cuando lo que querría era seguir a la joven, suspiró antes de seguirle los pasos a Mary Margaret.

-Pienso que te admira mucho y lo que le apena es haberte decepcionado- susurró la mujer de David frunciendo el ceño, inquieta.

Regina alzó la mirada para ver el punto donde Emma había desaparecido, finalmente suspiró e intentó esconder su turbación.

-Bien, creo que la ambulancia no tardará en llegar.

* * *

Emma depositó los cócteles sobre la mesa y ofreció una sonrisa a los clientes que le dieron las gracias.

Se dirigió hacia la barra para dejar su bandeja. Se quedó sin movimiento un momento al divisar a Regina sentada en la barra y quiso salir a escondidas por la puerta que llevaba a la parte de atrás del bar.

-¿Va a alguna parte, miss Swan?- preguntó ella sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta

Asombrada, Emma buscó cómo la morena podía haberla visto. Leroy le mandó una mirada arrepentida y ella suspiró antes de caminar hacia su profesora.

-En realidad no tengo ganas de hablar- declaró de sopetón

Regina le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

-Voy a esperar en el banco que hay afuera, está en usted venir a hablar conmigo al final de su servicio.

-Acabo en diez minutos

Regina asintió y Emma tuvo la desagradable impresión de que se había informado sobre su trabajo antes de venir. Terminó rápidamente su servicio.

-¡Em'!- la llamó Leroy antes de que pasara por la puerta –Lo siento por…hum…ya sabes…yo solo…en fin…Regina es una amiga y…

Como única respuesta, Emma se inclinó sobre la barra y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella depositó un beso en su mejilla y le dio una sonrisa alegre.

Salió y se apretó su abrigo antes de dirigirse a la sombra de Regina. Se dejó caer a su lado y miró hacia dentro del bar que, poco a poco, se apagaba.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto- comenzó Regina sacando el diario de Joy

Emma unió sus manos, frotó sus ojos y suspiró, alzó la cabeza para cruzarse con la mirada de la morena.

-¿Escuchó lo que ella decía?- preguntó

Regina asintió y Emma se hundió. La angustia se insinuaba en ella de manera insoportable, le encogía el vientre y subía hasta su garganta para estrangularla maliciosamente.

-No comprendo cómo Joy ha podido escribir eso en su diario. Es…tan tonto.

Regina suspiró y apoyó una mano en la espalda de su estudiante.

-El director ha convocado a Joy- confesó la mayor

-¿Y?- preguntó Emma con esperanza.

-Lo ha negado todo en bloque. Ha dicho que el diario no era de ella. Ha dicho que Katherine había debido escribirlo pero…comparando la letra con la de los trabajos escolares, hemos podido llegar a la conclusión de que de verdad es la letra de Joy.

Emma cerró los ojos, no tenía más esperanzas en el futuro, no era tonta, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar ahora. El frío le helaba la garganta y los pulmones, miró el cielo inundado de estrellas y aspiró dolorosamente el aire.

-Miss Swan, no pasa nada- intentó tranquilizarla Regina

La joven se levantó y siguió mirando hacia el cielo, sin duda para que las lágrimas no resbalasen.

-Lo hemos puesto en conocimiento de la policía

El vientre de Emma se retorció y dejó escapar un estertor de dolor. Lo sabía, pero escucharlo era siempre doloroso. Se sentía traicionada. Todo el universo debía estar contra ella en ese momento. La mano de Regina se dirigió hacia su brazo, pero la muchacha se soltó enérgicamente.

-¡No! ¡No me toque!

-Miss Swan, no quería asustarla, disculpe

-¡Sus disculpas se las puede guardar para usted!

Regina se levantó.

-La llevo a casa.

Emma la miró, estupefacta.

-Pero, ¿no lo comprende? ¡Ya no quiero nada de usted, joder! ¡Acaba de volar en pedazos a mi familia! ¡Manténgase lejos de mí!

A pesar de todo, Regina se acercó para reducir un poco la creciente distancia entre Emma y ella. La reacción de Emma fue violenta, la empujó tan fuerte que Regina estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ROMPER LO POCO DE FAMILIA QUE TENÍA?- gritó empujándola aún más fuerte.

-¡Hey!- gritó la voz de Leroy que salía del bar para cerrar.

Corrió hacia ellas y Emma lazó una última mirada a la morena antes de desaparecer corriendo. Esa mirada cortó la respiración de Regina y estaba segura de que no era por los golpes que acababa de recibir.

-Regina, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Leroy

La directora adjunta miraba aún la espalda de la estudiante alejarse y asintió débilmente.

-¡Sí, todo va…ay…bien!

Emma tenía fuerza, Regina se masajeó su hombro dolorido y le dio las gracias a Leroy con una sonrisa educada.

-Todo va bien, me voy a casa…

Regina estaba apenada por ver a la muchacha en tal estado de angustia. Fijándose bien, desde el comienzo del año, Emma había adelgazado considerablemente y estaba segura de que no era solo por propia voluntad. El peso que caía sobre los hombros de la frágil mujer era demasiado pesado para poder escaparse de él.

* * *

Cuando Emma entraba en el jardín para dirigirse a la casa, sintió que dos pequeños brazos salidos de la nada la rodeaban. Se inclinó y divisó la cabellera de Joy y los sollozos de la joven ascendieron hasta sus oídos.

-Emma…lo siento…tanto

La rubia le devolvió el abrazo y le besó en la parte alta del cráneo. Acarició sus cabellos durante un rato.

-Todo saldrá bien, Joy- murmuró Emma

-¡Jamás debía haber escrito eso!- se flageló la pelirroja

-Joy, ¿qué has escrito en ese diario?- preguntó la rubia haciéndola retroceder.

-Escribí…todo. Absolutamente todo. Y…el pasaje que Katherine leyó es…sobre ti.

-Sí…

-Cuando George te obligaba a desnudarte delante de él cuando ibas a ducharte porque creía que te pinchabas…

Emma suspiró, era un recuerdo penoso.

-Alguien lo hubiera descubierto en un momento u otro- la tranquilizó ella posando una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

-No te das cuenta, ¿cómo haremos con Lucy? ¿Jeremy? ¿Amber? ¿Nathan? ¡Nadie lo querrá!- sollozó la joven.

Esa noche, Emma no durmió, tenía la sensación de que una colina se había desplomado en sus costillas. Sabía que algo pasaría de un momento a otro, pero no podía, por una vez, proteger a nadie.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de echarle la culpa a Katherine, estaba demasiado preocupada por el hecho de saber que su familia iba a disgregarse. Intentó pensar en una solución que pudiera salvarlos a todos, desgraciadamente, no la tenía. Así, con el corazón encogido, se levantó para preparar el desayuno para los pequeños.

-¡Emma! ¿No corres esta mañana?- preguntó Nathan saltando los últimos escalones

-No, hoy no chico

-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no soy chico!- gruñó

Todavía le guardaba rencor a la rubia por haberlos abandonado, y Emma se entristeció aún más esa mañana, sabiendo que ya no tendrían ocasión para tener momentos como esos, ni demasiado tiempo para que ellos la perdonaran.

Amber peleaba con Lucy para saber quién entraría primero al baño. La más pequeña saltó sobre un taburete al ver que Emma los honraba con su presencia.

-'Ma, ¿ya no corres?

-¡Tenía ganas de pasar un rato con vosotros!- argumentó ella sirviendo las tortitas en un plato.

-¡Guay!- dijo Lucy batiendo sus pies.

Era la única que apreciaba su presencia.

Amber observó la escena e intentó capturar la mirada de Emma. Mirada que la rubia rehuía. Cuando Joy apareció, con los ojos rojos y la tez pálida, todos se callaron y la miraron. Nathan abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario punzante, pero Emma se lo impidió pidiéndole que sacara el zumo de naranja. Después ella pasó al lado de la pelirroja y le pidió que fingiera sonreír para que los demás no entraran en pánico.

El camino hasta la escuela se hizo en silencio y Emma tenía la sensación de tener sus orejas llenas de algodón. No escuchaba lo que se decía a su alrededor, pero notaba las pesadas miradas. Una voz familiar se hizo hueco hasta su cerebro.

-¡Emma!

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Ruby y Belle que estaba a algunos metros. Ruby tenía expresión molesta en su rostro y Belle parecía inquieta. Emma se dio cuenta de que venían a intentar hacerse perdonar. Y Emma se sintió, de repente, aliviada, sintió un calor expandirse por su cuerpo, el calor de la amistad recuperada. El alivio que experimentó debió leerse en su rostro, pues Ruby y Belle se acercaron de golpe. Emma las llevó aparte para contarles todo. Pasó de largo sobre sus idas y venidas a casa de Regina Mills, pero sus amigas estuvieron al corriente del intento de suicidio de Joy, de sus ganas de marcharse, de su sentimiento de soledad, y de lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Sus dos amigas se sorprendieron al final de su relato, pero Ruby sacó su teléfono diciendo que llamaría a su abuela para que pudiera quedarse con ellas.

-¡No! Rubs, tu abuela vive en una pequeña casa, y no tiene muchos ingresos. No puede acogerme, no puedes pedirle eso.

-Pero…

-De todas maneras, yo no aceptaría

Ruby pareció apenada, no porque Emma rechazara eso, sino porque se culpaba por no poder ayudar a su amiga.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el nombre de Emma se escuchó por los altavoces.

-Genial…- refunfuñó haciendo una señal con la mano a sus amigas.

Regina estaba al lado del director y no parecía estar bien, sus ojos decían mucho sobre la larga noche que había pasado.

-Pequeña, pase- invitó el director señalando una silla con un dedo regordete.

Inmediatamente sintió el olor a madera quemada en la estancia y se sorprendió por encontrar un sitio lleno de estantes donde pequeñas marionetas parecían esperarla con impaciencia. Sus grandes ojos imposibles de cerrar les daban una expresión asustadora.

-Siéntese- ordenó él con voz ruda

-Gracias, prefiero estar de pie- respondió ella a la defensiva.

-¡Miss Swan!- previno Regina derecha como un palo.

Después de un suspiro contenido, la rubia soltó su mochila y se dejó caer en la silla.

-Bien, bien, bien. Parece ser, afortunadamente, que la mandíbula de la señorita Midas no está rota, solo un poco…dolorida. Aunque hemos convencido al padre de la señorita Midas para que no ponga una denuncia contra usted, de todas maneras tendrá que realizar unas tareas suplementarias para la escuela. Creo haber escuchado que trabaja fuera del instituto, me dará sus horarios y pondremos todo en función de estos.

Emma se asombró y se enderezó para poder captar discretamente la mirada de su profesora.

-Gra…gracias señor

-En contrapartida, querida, tenemos que hablar de lo que está escrito en ese cuaderno rojo que…

-¡No quiero hablar de eso, y no estoy obligada a hacerlo!- cortó ella antes mismo de que él terminase

Regina no pudo contener un gesto irritado. Emma debía dejar a la gente acabar de hablar.

-Cierto, pero quería decirle que nos hemos visto obligados a entregarle ese cuaderno a la policía. Acaban de venir a cogerlo y nos han informado que irían esta semana a su casa, si no esta misma tarde, para proceder a ponerla a usted a salvo así como a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Emma sintió una piedra caer hasta el fondo de su estómago y pensó que iba a vomitar las tortitas en la alfombra del director.

-¿Todo bien, pequeña?-preguntó él levantándose de su asiento

-Sí- respondió Emma con voz neutra.

-Bien. Hemos pasado, la señorita Mills y yo, una parte de la noche y de la mañana contactando con familias que pudieran recibiros a la espera de encontrar una nueva familia de acogida. Joy irá a casa de una amiga suya, desde esta tarde. En cuando a usted, la señorita Mills ha logrado contactar con una amiga que podría acogerla también desde hoy.

-¿Y Amber? ¿Lucy? ¿Nathan? ¿Jeremy?

-Bueno, ellos no estudian aquí, no tenemos autoridad para pedirles a las familias que los acojan.

-Sin embargo, y es eso de lo que quería hablarle esta mañana, señor, he hecho algunas averiguaciones y Amber y Lucy podrían ser alojadas, las dos, en casa de algunos profesores de nuestro centro. En cuanto a Nathan, la familia Cassidy se ha ofrecido.

-¿Y Jeremy?- preguntó Emma sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Nadie quiere acoger a un bebé. La policía nos ha dicho que encontrarían rápidamente a una familia. Han contactado con los servicios sociales que habían extraviado los documentos de su adopción.

-¿Va a…a ir a un hogar para ser adoptado?

Regina asiente y Emma sintió alegría por el pequeño.

Salió completamente vacía de esa reunión y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Regina, que salió del despacho del director algunos minutos después, se acercó a Emma para sostenerla.

-¿Miss Swan?

-Yo…solo es un mareo…estoy bien- rezongó la muchacha intentando marcharse.

-Venga a mi despacho- ofreció la morena agarrándole el codo tan dulce como firmemente.

Emma se dejó caer en la silla que le ofrecía Regina y cerró los ojos para no tener que encarar la mirada de Regina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Miss Swan?

Emma abrió los ojos, sin creerse lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad le preguntaba eso?

-¿Usted qué cree?- replicó frunciendo el ceño

-Miss Swan, estoy aquí para ayudarla, espero que lo sepa…

-¡Si quisiera ayudarme, no debería haber leído ese diario, no debería haber avisado a los servicios sociales, y no debería haberse inmiscuido en mi vida!

De repente, Regina adquirió una expresión irritada, que Emma reconoció como la que ponía cuando estaba con alumnos recalcitrantes.

-¡Lo quiera o no, miss Swan, es menor de edad! ¡Aún no está en disposición de juzgar lo que está bien o no! ¡Actúa intentando taponar las fugas, es muy honorable, pero desgraciadamente inútil! ¡Es como si intentara vaciar el agua de un barco que se hunde con una cucharilla! Tengo más edad, así que permítame decirle que sé mejor lo que hay que hacer en este tipo de situación. ¡Debía contactar con los servicios sociales porque estaba en peligro, usted, Joy y todos los otros, debía contactar a los servicios sociales porque sin eso, ibais derecho a la catástrofe! Soy mayor que usted, por lo tanto más madura y mucho más prudente, no intente darme lecciones pues soy la que ha tomado las buenas decisiones. ¡Debería darme las gracias en vez de hacer un berrinche!

Cuando Emma pensaba que la conversación estaba acabada, Regina continuó con el sermón

-¡Y para que lo sepa, tenía que haber avisado a los servicios sociales desde el día que puso un pie en mi casa! No lo hice por debilidad, pero créame, sé que es lo mejor que hay que hacer. ¡Y sobre todo, la ley dice claramente que en este tipo de situación, nosotros, el personal educativo, tenemos que hacer una denuncia, le guste o no! ¡Si hubiera pasado cualquier cosa sabiendo yo desde hacía tiempo lo que planeaba sobre vuestras cabezas, habría estado condenada, pero no es eso lo que más pena me da, es que si hubiera pasado algo, me habría echado la culpa! Así que, no intente hacerme sentir culpable, ¡no funcionará! ¡Puede volver a refunfuñar a su esquina, ya que le gusta eso, pero no me disculparé! ¡No le debo nada, miss Swan!

-¡Bien, en ese caso, no la molesto más tiempo!

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Regina levantándose de su sillón

-¡Usted no me debe nada, pero yo tampoco le debo nada!

Cogió su mochila y dejó el despacho dando un portazo para cortar la voz de la directora adjunta que la llamaba.

En el hall, se cruzó con Killian que llegaba tarde.

-¡Oh! Swan, ¿no hay clase?- preguntó asombrándose

-¡Sí, pero yo me largo!

Él la siguió

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó

Ella se detuvo tan de repente que él casi choca contra ella.

-¿Tienes ron en tu casa?

-Euh, sí…

-¿Tienes _mucho_ ron?

-Bueno, sí

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-¡Ok!

* * *

La mañana fue dura para la rubia, tenía resaca y estaba haciendo de todo para evitar una conversación con Regina o Killian. Algo entonada, había acabado en la cama del muchacho y cuando estuvo desnuda, él le dijo amablemente que estaba borracha, que era mejor dejarlo para otro día en que realmente le apeteciera. Cubierta de vergüenza, ella lo había dejado en el fondo de su cabina para volver a su casa sin pasar por el trabajo. Sin embargo, al cabo de una semana, tuvo que, en un mismo día, enfrentarse a Killian y a Regina. El muchacho la tranquilizó diciéndole que, después de todo, no había tenido una visión nada desagradable al verla medio desnuda en su cama. Le había dado un golpecito en el hombro diciéndole

-¡No estás nada mal, Swan!

Más tarde, en ese mismo día, Regina le informó de que había recibido una llamada de parte de la policía de la ciudad y que esa tarde irían a casa de Linda y George.

-¡Profesora!- la llamó mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo –Yo…joder, lo siento…soy una completa idiota y…creo que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Comprendo, miss Swan. Escuche, esta tarde yo la llevo a casa y después, la dejaré en casa de mi amiga.

Emma sintió su estómago contraerse, no se esperaba tener que dejar la casa esa misma tarde, pero lo asumió y asintió.

El día pasó a una rapidez fulgurante, y Emma tuvo el privilegio de verse acompañada por su profesora caída la tarde. Había obtenido autorización para no ir a trabajar, aunque Jefferson había gruñido un poco al teléfono, ella acumulaba desaciertos en este momento. Cuando el Mercedes apareció al cabo de la calle, Emma se quedó paralizada al ver una coche de la policía estacionado delante de la casa.

-¿Ya?- gimió ella girando la cabeza hacia Regina que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Emma no esperó a que el coche se hubiera detenido para bajar y correr hasta la casa.

-¡Miss Swan!- la llamó Regina antes de escuchar el teléfono. Descolgó rápidamente mientras salía del coche y esperó antes de entrar en la casa.

-¿Diga?

-Redge, soy Cholè, escucha, por lo de tu alumna, no será posible, mi madre está enferma y tengo que ir a verla, no va a poder ser.

-No…no puedes…

-¡Redge, se trata de mi madre!- gruñó su amiga para que la morena tomara consciencia de lo que le pedía.

-Sí…Perdóname, yo…ya me las apañaré- respondió Regina lanzando una mirada a Emma que intentaba pasar el cordón de seguridad alrededor de la casa.

-Señorita, ¿quién es usted?- preguntó un policía frenándole el camino

-¡Apártese, vivo aquí!- gruñó ella, empujando su brazo

Se encontró en el hall de entrada donde Amber sostenía a Lucy que lloraba a lágrima viva, Jeremy gritaba en los brazos de Joy y Nathan tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro. Al ver a Emma aparecer sin pedir explicación alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando, Amber enseguida ató cabos.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó mirando a la rubia

-Sí, pensaba que no sería tan pronto…

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?- preguntó furiosa la joven dejando que Lucy se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

Fue detenida por un grito proveniente de la cocina, después un gran ruido y George llegó ante Emma, agarrado por dos policías.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- le gritó él a la cara

Emma sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

-Nada- afirmó ella poniendo a los más pequeños tras ella.

George fue sacado al exterior, Linda no tardó en seguirlo, alcoholizada y completamente ida.

A continuación, los policías llegaron con una lista y llamaron a los pequeños por sus nombres, uno a uno. Quisieron coger a Jeremy de los brazos de Joy, pero esta se resistió.

-¡Un minuto! ¡No hemos tenido tiempo siquiera de despedirnos! ¡No hemos podido…hey! ¡Espere!

-¡Emma!- gritó Amber que no había podido escapar al agarre de unos de los policías

Nathan le saltó a la espalda para defenderla y en poco segundos, se formó una algarabía sin nombre. Emma cogió a Jeremy de los brazos de Joy para oponer algo más de resistencia.

-Por favor, déjenos al menos recoger nuestras cosas- argumentó Emma

-¡En fin, señores, estos niños no van a dormir desnudos en casa de quien los acoja! ¡Déjenlos que preparen una mochila y que se despidan!- clamó Regina, salida de algún lado.

-La gente de los servicios sociales esperan al más pequeño, tenemos que llevárnoslo- dijo uno de ellos, cansado.

-¿Qué?

Un hombre se acercó a ella para quitarle al niño y ella retrocedió deprisa.

-¡No! ¡Espere!

-Por favor, señores, ¿no creen que ya están bastante traumatizados con todo esto? ¡Sean un poco más diplomáticos, se lo ruego!-pidió Regina extendiendo sus manos hacia uno de los oficiales.

El más joven miró a su colega e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-¡Bien, les damos algunos minutos!

Emma lanzó una mirada aliviada a Regina y besó la frente de Jeremy que se había aferrado al cuello de la joven con sus pequeñas manitas regordetas.

-¡'Ma! ¡'Ma!- llamó el niño sacudiendo sus piernecitas.

-Sí, mi ángel, estoy aquí- murmuró ella en tono apaciguador. Después, se giró hacia los otros y les lanzó una mirada apenada.

-Subid a las habitaciones para hacer una mochila…coged lo que queráis, no volveremos tan pronto…Haced la mochila como si nunca fuerais a volver. Nathan, nada de cuchillos o destornilladores, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió y lanzó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma. Ella pasó una mano por sus cabellos y desvió su mirada hacia la de Regina que tenía sus manos juntas, en su regazo, incómoda.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a darnos prisa!- apuró Emma empujando delicadamente a sus hermanos y hermanas hacía las escaleras.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- propuso la morena dando un paso hacia delante, con expresión de culpa en el rostro.

-Vamos a hacer el bolso de este muchachito, venga conmigo

Ella subió a la primera planta y comprobó que cada uno obedecía. Entraron en la habitación del pequeño y Emma fue a abrir la ventaba, necesitaba sentir un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Todo bien, miss Swan?- preguntó Regina cogiendo al niño en brazos para apoyarlo en su cadera.

-Francamente, no, nada va bien, estoy a punto de disolver a mi familia…

Abrió un armario y cogió una mochila donde podrían caber las cosas del pequeñín.

-¡'ma! ¡'ma!- dijo una vez más Jeremy inclinándose hacia ella mientras seguía en brazos de la morena.

-¡Sí, cariño, toma, coge tu peluche!- dijo ella metiéndoselo en los bracitos.

Regina escrutó la habitación. Estaba sucia, deteriorada, en desorden.

Él dejó caer el peluche, demasiado ocupado tirando del collar de Regina, que lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura. Durante un instante, se preguntó si recoger el peluche era una buena idea debido a la suciedad que cubría el suelo.

Emma dobló la mantita del pequeño en cuatro y la colocó en el fondo de la mochila, después metió dos biberones, algunos juguetes y pañales. Cogió una segunda bolsa para poner sus ropas, sus pequeños zapatitos y sus dos libros preferidos. Le lanzó una mirada a Regina que acariciaba dulcemente los bucles del pequeño.

-Se le dan bien los niños, por lo general, llora en cuanto no está en mis brazos.

-Es normal, usted es la única que se ocupada de él aquí, supongo

-¡Lo voy a echar de menos! Hein, ¡te voy a echar de menos, mi ángel!- dijo ella estirándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Desorbitó los ojos al ver un rastro de babas sobre la blusa de su profesora.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Profesora, está…manchada, yo…

-¡No es nada, no es nada!- aseguró la morena ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Para!- le sermoneó dulcemente la rubia al ver que el pequeño mordisqueaba el colgante plateado.

-¡Emma, están pidiendo al pequeño abajo!- informó Joy plantándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ok, añado dos o tres cosas más y voy

Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente contra ella, lo que provocó una crisis de lágrimas en el niño. Lo besó tanto como pudo, sabiendo muy bien que era el último abrazo que compartía con el pequeño.

Bajaron para entregárselo a los policías. Regina la retuvo cuando quiso correr detrás para besarlo otra vez y sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

-¡Miss Swan! Repóngase, todo irá bien para él, ayude a los otros a recoger sus cosas

Emma los hizo volver a subir a la habitación y les explicó cómo habían llegado ahí. Extrañamente, ya no existía rencor alguno en ellos. Después, les mandó a recoger las cosas y comprobó con ellos el contenido de sus maletas.

-Nathan, ¿estás listo?- preguntó ella encontrándolo en el cuarto de baño, sentado en el borde de la bañera.

-Nunca saldremos de esta, Emma- dijo con voz triste

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tenemos más de un cuerda en nuestro arco!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo nos las apañamos para siempre caer en una mierda más negra?

Emma se calló, ni ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y había intentado de todo para no descender aún más bajo, pero tenía que confesar que lamentablemente había fracasado.

-La he cagado, Nath. ¡Lo siento!- murmuró

Él sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y posó sus ojos enrojecidos en ella, después, le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¿Encontraremos una solución para vernos?

-¡Por supuesto!

Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo obligó dulcemente a acercarse a ella. Él posó su cabeza en su cuello y le murmuró un gracias al oído que la hizo llorar.

-¡Bueno, no está todo pero ya he recogido mis cosas! ¡Nos vemos pronto, hermanita!

Uno a uno se fueron con diferentes familias. El último coche que se alejó fue el de los Cassidy. Emma y Regina miraron el coche alejarse mientras la noche estaba cayendo.

-¿Ha recogido sus cosas?-preguntó la morena posando su mano en la espalda de su alumna

-No, aún no.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-Querría un poco de apoyo- aceptó Emma sintiendo cómo las lágrimas querían volver a hacer aparición

Esa casa no era un cálido hogar, pero habían hecho de todo para mantenerse unidos, a pesar de los sarcasmos de cada uno, se habían constituido como una pequeña hermandad de corazón.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado calmo. Subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, y barrió su habitación con mirada triste. Cogió su mochila, y metió sus cosas dentro. Levantó la tapa del escritorio, y recuperó la caja llena de dinero que había dejado apartado para el viaje de fin de curso. Regina no se atrevía a decir nada, no sabía si tenía que decirle a Emma que tenía una bonita habitación, no sabía si debía decirle que todo iría bien. Así que se quedó callada intentando no dejar transparentar su incomodidad.

Emma cerró la mochila.

-Le molesta que haga una última ronda para ver que nadie se haya dejado nada olvidado.

-En absoluto, la espero en el coche.

Emma asintió y cerró las puertas una a una. Cerró con llave la casa y se acercó al coche donde la morena la esperaba pacientemente.

-Bien- comenzó ella aclarándose la voz -¿Dónde vamos?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de Regina

-Bueno, debía quedarse en casa de Chloè Tinker, pero ha tenido un problema familiar y no puede recibirla.

-Ah…entonces, ¿ a dónde vamos?

-A mi casa.

* * *

Emma se encontró de nuevo en la habitación de invitados. Sin embargo, esta vez, no se encontró del todo en su sitio y se quedó un momento, sentada sobre el baúl cerca de la ventana mirando a Regina que se ocupaba de sus caballos. Estaba siendo ayudada por varios palafreneros que no ocultaban la admiración que sentían hacia la joven. Era tierna con sus animales y particularmente con uno de ellos al que no dejaba de besarle el hocico dándole palmaditas amistosas sobre el lomo. Algunas veces, Regina lanzaba miradas hacia la ventana de la habitación que Emma ocupaba y la rubia se preguntaba si la veía o no. Después, la morena entró en los establos y Emma ya no tuvo espectáculo bajo sus ojos, miró al horizonte y los árboles que se erigían a algunos metros de la casa eran casi amenazadores en la noche. Se acurrucó un poco más en la alcoba y besó sus rodillas para tener un mejor sostén. Intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en el trabajo de los palafreneros más que en los gritos de Joy y Amber cuando hubo que partir, que le venían a la mente. Pegó su frente contra el cristal y suspiró ruidosamente. Sus pensamientos divagaron entonces hacia Regina. Quería conocer más de ella, su vida, lo que amaba…tenía que conseguir información para poder seducir a esa mujer. Tenía que «forzar el destino» como decía a menudo Alice.

De repente, tuvo una idea, ¿qué mejor que la habitación de una persona para saber más de ella? Emma salió de su habitación y puso atención a los ruidos que venían de abajo. Se escabulló entonces en la habitación de su profesora, sintiendo que algo se retorcía en su vientre, no debería encontrarse ahí y la sensación de violar la intimidad de una persona le era insoportable, sin embargo el deseo de saber más sobre la directora era más grande y avanzó por la habitación a paso cuidadoso. Se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche y se tomó unos segundos antes de atreverse a abrir el cajón. Esté se trabó y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no cedió. Interesante, Regina tenía entonces algo que poner bajo seguridad. ¿Qué podía contener? Decidió volver a ello más tarde. Se inclinó para mirar bajo la cama. Nada. Se levantó, el ceño fruncido y sobre un sillón que estaba en una esquina, divisó el bolso de Regina. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se acercó despacio. Pasó el peso de un pie al otro antes de atreverse a echar un rápido vistazo, sin tocar ni siquiera rozar el cuero negro. Tras un momento, Emma hundió su mano temblorosa en la boca del bolso y apartó delicadamente los objetos que le impedían ver el fondo. Nada interesante. Retiró la mano como si algo la hubiera mordido y se dirigió hacia el baño, sus ojos cayeron sobre el cubo de la ropa sucia donde vio unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro. _¡No, no, no, de aquí nada, de aquí nada!_ Pensó revirando los ojos como si no quisiera mirar hacia abajo. Volvió a la habitación y se dirigió al tocador cuyo cajón estaba entreabierto. Delicadamente, sus dedos rozaron la superficie de madera y metió sus primeras falanges en la abertura y tiró. Había un cepillo, algunos collares y…una foto. La foto de un pequeño, moreno, los ojos risueños y las mejillas coloradas por haber seguramente corrido mucho. Emma cogió dulcemente la foto y la acercó más a su cara para ver mejor. El niño llevaba una bufanda roja y amarilla que le daba un aire de estudiante mago. Emma creyó ver algo moverse en el espejo, así que, con espanto, alzó muy lentamente la cabeza. Regina acababa de llegar al umbral de la puerta y miraba a Emma con expresión asesina en el rostro.


	11. El pequeño muchacho

**El pequeño muchacho**

-¿Te pilló?- exclamó Alice, con los ojos como platos y una mano en la frente

-¡Estoy metida…en una gran mierda!- gimió Emma dejándose caer el sillón tras haber dado vueltas por la habitación durante más de veinte minutos.

Alice la miró, perpleja, había escuchado con atención el relato de la rubia antes de escapar un grito de espanto. Vio a Emma bajar la mirada y quiso inmediatamente subirle el ánimo. Colocó bien la sábana antes de lanzar la pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿qué dijo ella?

Emma bajó la cabeza, estaba realmente avergonzada y sabía que acababa de destruir la confianza que su profesora le había concedido.

-Emma, ¿qué dijo ella?- insistió la enferma

-«Es de la confianza que nace la traición»

-Ah, joder…- silbó Alice haciendo una mueca

-No volvió en toda la noche. Esta mañana, cuando finalmente volvió, quise hablar con ella, pero no me miró y vi algo en su mirada que…me apenó…un desgarro…algo…extraño…Y me pidió que no le dirigiera la palabra…No quiso escuchar nada…

-¡Jo, vas a tener que emplearte en serio para hacerte perdonar!

Emma la fusiló con la mirada, cruzando las manos en el pecho, hundiéndose en el sillón.

-¿Cómo?

-Ah, no lo sé, te recuerdo que yo nunca he estado en ese tipo de situación, así que…

-¡Oh, por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame!- rogó Emma

-¡Eh, bueno…En las películas hay una cena o algo parecido, y…al final…sexo!

-¿Sexo? ¡Estamos bastante lejos de eso!- soltó Emma dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás –Te juro que…le he hecho daño…he traicionado su confianza y…joder, ¡soy estúpida! ¡Creo que en el fondo…mis intenciones eran malas…realmente malas!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño

-Creo que…quería hacerle pagar lo que me hizo…quería hacerle pagar el hecho de haberme separado de mi familia y…¡ay!

Emma miró a Alice asustada. Ella acababa de lanzarle una almohada a la cara sin medir la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Emma

-¡Hizo lo que había que hacer por ti y tu familia!

La rubia se pasó una mano por los cabellos, poco convencida de lo que decía su nueva amiga.

-No lo veo así…

-¿Oh, en serio? ¡Emma, si ella no hubiera intervenido, hoy Joy quizás habría puesto fin a sus días, tú, quizás, habrías sido violada, y quizás alguno de vosotros habría recibido una paliza de muerte! Ella te dejó suficiente tiempo para que te prepararas ante el hecho de tener que llamar a los servicios sociales, y tenía razón al decir que estaba arriesgándose mucho. Ella sobrepasó muchas veces los límites por ti y ¿a ti lo que se te ocurre hacer es vengarte? ¡Es patético, Emma!

La rubia bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Su amiga sabía cómo ponerle los puntos sobre las íes.

-¡Eres egoísta, Emma! ¡Esa mujer es una santa por aún no haberte asesinado!

Emma reviró los ojos y le devolvió de forma más dulce la almohada.

-Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Emma se echó una reprimenda a sí misma. Alice decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cómo están los otros?

-Todos están bien, en fin, no tengo noticias de Jeremy, pero…creo que está bien. Nathan no sabe qué hacer, está en una familia estricta, pero amable. Amber y Lucy están alojadas en casa de los Nolan, así que todo bien para ellas, Joy está en casa de su mejor amiga, creo que poco a poco se está recuperando de todo, pero está conmocionada y se siente culpable.

Alice asintió dejando que el silencio se instalara. Su atención fue captada por el episodio de la serie que seguían en ese momento y sin decir nada, decidieron dejar la conversación de lado para dejarse sumergir en dos o tres episodios. Sobre las cuatro, Emma se levantó frotándose los ojos anestesiados por la pantalla de televisión.

-Ok…bueno, ¿qué hago?

-Una cena…disculpas…¡una terapia!- indicó la morena levantando uno a uno tres dedos.

-¡Voy a por las dos primeras!

Emma se dio prisa en hacer la compra y volvió a casa, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de papel. Entró en la mansión vacía, pero lo aprovechó para preparar la cena tranquilamente.

Hacia las seis, tras haber recogido y limpiado todo lo que había usado para la preparación, subió a cambiarse. Dudó largo tiempo sobre la ropa interior, pues aunque intentaba ser razonable, Alice le venía a la mente. Y si tenía razón, esa noche, pasaría a una etapa superior. Emma frunció el ceño, estaban tan alejadas…por ahora no había habido sino acercamientos discretos, una mano posada en la mejilla que se asemejaba más a un gesto maternal. No quería equivocarse. Y además, Regina seguro que se habría acostado muchas veces con mujeres.

Con Chloè Tinker…

Emma suspiró frustrada, Regina sin duda ya se habría acostado incontables veces con la enfermera del instituto y eso le molestaba mucho. Se puso un vestido que Ruby le había regalado hacía un tiempo y que moldeaba perfectamente sus curvas. Miró por un momento su reflejo en el espejo y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho, se encontró fatigada y enflaquecida. Suspiró y bajó a la cocina para vigilar la cocción final de su pollo. Tuvo cuidado en no dejar caer nada en su vestido blanco mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la morena.

Hacia las ocho, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y Regina subió los pocos escalones que la separaban de la cocina abriendo como platos sus ojos. Emma estaba ahí, esperándola en un vestido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Encontró el camino hacia los orbes verdes y hundió su mirada allí dentro. Emma, turbada al máximo, logró, sin embargo, tomar la palabra.

-He preparado la cena, me gustaría hacerme perdonar y además…usted ha cuidado de mí, creo que es hora de que yo la cuide un poco- dijo Emma con voz débil.

Antes de que Regina pudiera abrir la boca, Emma avanzó hacia ella y le atrapó la mano.

-¡Se lo ruego, no me diga que no! Siéntese, me gustaría de verdad reparar mi falta de tacto.

-Yo…voy primero…a tomar una ducha, Swan- respondió ella con voz fría apartando secamente su mano.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Emma hubiera podido captar la menor emoción en su rostro. Instantáneamente, la rubia supo que no estaba nada ganado y aunque un millón de preguntas inundaban su mente, se juró dejarle a la morena tiempo para que digiriera su traición.

Cuando Regina volvió a bajar, se había puesto una falda lápiz y una blusa beige, sencilla. Emma desearía poder arrancársela al final de la cena, pero calmó sus ardores. Emma había puesto la mesa en el comedor y se sentaron en un silencio total. La cena se desarrolló en calma, Regina realmente no era habladora y Emma podía sentir una certera tristeza ampararse de ella. Felicitó, de todas maneras, a Emma por la cena y le dio las gracias. Después, antes de que Emma pudiera responder algo, la morena se levantó y comenzó a lavar la loza.

Mientras Regina lavaba y la estudiante secaba, esa última carraspeó para llamar la atención.

La directora adjunta se secó las manos y se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Profesora, de verdad quería disculparme, yo…

-Déjelo estar, Swan.

Regina se había sentido decepcionada numerosas veces a lo largo de su vida, y el hecho de estarlo una vez más no hacía sino demostrarle que había concedido su confianza demasiado rápido. Le abría su casa a una estudiante y se encontraba herida y con su intimidad violada. Emma había recibido su total confianza y Regina había sido engañada como una tonta.

-No, por favor, no «lo dejo estar». Yo…soy una pequeña estúpida, pero…quería tener información sobre usted y en vez de preguntarle directamente, preferí hurgar un poco por todos lados…estoy de verdad avergonzada y lo siento, pero no quería hacerle daño…en ningún momento, ¡tampoco quería perjudicarla! Profesora, la aprecio sinceramente y créame cuando le digo que no quería hacerle ningún daño, solo saber más…

-¡No tiene por qué saber más sobre mí, Miss Swan! Solo es una alumna a la que acojo por…

-¡Yo la aprecio!

Regina cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y frunció el ceño. Emma siguió

-Solo quería saber lo que esconde la gran Regina Mills…estuvo fuera de lugar y estúpido, pero…¡quiero ayudarla!

-¿Ayudarme a qué?- preguntó la morena de repente curiosa

-A sacar esa tristeza que hay en usted…

Regina barrió el rostro de la rubia con una rápida mirada y no vislumbró ninguna huella de mentira. Durante varios segundos, no supo si debía gritarle o darle una bofetada o sencillamente tomarla en sus brazos. No se movió, pues el candor de la joven tiraba por los suelos las barreras que había alzado a lo largo de la velada y asintió, mostrando a la susodicha que había ganado una primera batalla, pero precisó de todas maneras.

-Miss Swan, tengo que decirle que nada ni nadie podría ayudarme, y ciertamente no una de mis alumnas.

La rubia habría deseado gritar. Ella no quería ser solamente una alumna. Quería ser mucho más. Emma le lanzó una tímida mirada, después, tomando el toro por los cuernos, dio un paso lento hacia delante y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la morena. Si le hubieran dicho que un día le haría un cariño a Regina Mills, habría llorado de la risa. Incomoda al principio, Regina se relajó finalmente e incluso apreció el contacto. La rubia alzó la cabeza y se perdió un momento en la mirada de Regina. Esta última sintió que Emma se ponía de puntillas para enderezarse, sus labios se acercaban. Regina la soltó enérgicamente y se desplazó hacia un lado rápidamente.

-Bien, buenas noches y…hasta mañana- murmuró dejando la cocina para correr hacia las escaleras.

Emma tenía la expresión de haber recibido un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Pero en el fondo, ¿qué se había esperado? ¿Que iba a ser tan sencillo como unos buenos días? Gruñó de frustración al ver a la morena desaparecer por las escaleras. Visiblemente Alice se había equivocado, su noche no acabaría en sexo.

-¿Redge? ¡Es tarde!- gruñó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Cholè, necesito consejo! ¡Estoy…de verdad estoy en un berenjenal!- susurró Regina mientras cerraba las cortinas de su habitación.

-¡Ok! ¡Me estás dando miedo!- dijo Chloè despertándose plenamente

-Swan está en mi casa

-¿Qué?- gritó Cholè –Cuando decías «encontraré una solución» pensaba que se lo pedirías a Mary o…Will

-¡No! Yo…quiero bastante a esa chica y…¡oh por Dios! ¡Creo que estoy en un camino minado!

-¿Un camino minado? Regina, ¿qué ocurre?

-Te hablo de…estoy…¡por Dios! Cholé, creo que tengo sentimientos hacia una alumna…

Regina estaba escandalizada, ¿cómo podía tener sentimientos tan fuertes por una de sus alumnas, por una cabeza loca que es peor? Una joven torpe, inteligente pero tan perdida…una joven que se le parecía tanto. Al otro lado de la línea, Chloè no respondía, se aseguraba haber comprendido bien la situación y acabó por sacudir sus rizos rubios.

-¿Está en tu casa en este momento?- preguntó finalmente

-Sí…

-¿En tu cama?

-¿Perdón? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Chloè!

-Perdona, perdona, pero…jamás te he visto dejar entrar en tu casa a un alumno. Normalmente eres muy profesional, así que, si…

-¿Crees que estoy loca?- cortó Regina

Escuchó a Chloè reír dulcemente al otro lado de la línea. Después hubo un largo silencio, tan largo que Regina creyó que su amiga había colgado, miró la pantalla del teléfono y escuchó de nuevo la voz de Chloè.

-¡No! ¡Creo que finalmente sientes algo normal por alguien!

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Hace tiempo que os miro de lejos, y además…he comprendido que la operación "salvemos a los huérfanos" debía estar motivada por algo más…grande.

-¡No te sigo!- confió Regina frunciendo el ceño, notaba que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba.

-Redge, te liaste conmigo porque yo era tu tipo, porque yo tenía tiempo para nuestras quedadas, pero…al final solo era un polvo.

-¡No! Tú…

-Redge- cortó su amiga –No es algo malo lo que estoy diciendo. ¡Y ya me he recuperado de eso! Pero no había verdaderos sentimientos por tu parte. Intentabas solo…retomar contacto con la realidad. No estoy al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida, pero sé que es demasiado grave para que no quieras hablar de ello. Esa muchacha quizás sea la persona que te pueda curar…

Un largo silencio acogió las palabras de Tink. Regina cerró los ojos.

-¿Redge? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, sí. Yo…lo siento Chloè

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó la rubia, sorprendida

-Haberte hecho sufrir hasta ese punto, y…te doy las gracias por ser aún mi amiga- resopló la morena tristemente.

Tras un corto silencio en el que cada una pensó en la relación que habían tenido, Chloè retomó la palabra, con voz algo más clara.

-Redge, esa chica solo puede hacerte bien, sin embargo, ¡sed discretas! No estoy segura de que el director aprecie que su encantadora adjunta se tire a una alumna.

Regina casi se atragantó.

-Yo no me tiró a…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero hay que confesar que es tentador, ¿no?- se burló la enfermera.

-¡Chloé Tinkerbell!

-¡No me llames Tinkerbell!- gritó la rubia al otro lado

Regina suspiró mirando por la ventana.

-No es solo eso…ella tiene…siete años menos…

-¿Y?

-Y es una alumna, ¡oh pero…en qué jaleo me he metido!

-¡Calma, Sarah Bernard! ¡No hay razón para estar así de mal! En menos de un año, será mayor de edad, y en menos de un año, ya no será tu alumna, solo hay que tener…paciencia y…ver cómo pasa todo.

Regina escuchó los escalones de las escaleras crujir no lejos de su habitación y contuvo el aliento.

-Cholè, hablamos mañana- murmuró Regina colocando su mano delante de la boca.

Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, y escuchó con atención lo que pasaba detrás, pero no escuchó ningún ruido. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más. Al otro lado, Emma se había quedado quieta al escuchar la voz de su profesora, vacilaba entre ir a verla a su habitación o seguir su camino. Finalmente, tras incontables segundos, continuó hacia la habitación de invitados. Era demasiado tarde para entrar en la habitación de su profesora, pero una cosa estaba clara, quería más que esa relación. Debía poner en práctica un plan infalible, pero sola, corría el riesgo de fracasar. Pero por otro lado, ¿con quién podría hablar? Otra cuestión martilleaba su mente: ¿quién era ese pequeño muchacho de la foto? No lo había visto por ningún lado. Ni en las fotos del salón. Había sentido algo particular al ver al niño, como si esa foto fuera un pesado misterio que rodeara esa casa. Como si debiera estar oculto para siempre. Se quedó dormida con esos atormentados pensamientos.

El domingo, Emma trabajó toda el día en el _Chapèlier Flou_ y Regina se unió a ella para terminar la última parte de su trabajo. ¡Ya no quedaba sino hacer el índice, reestructurar algunas partes y hacer incontables versiones diferentes hasta que todo estuviera perfecto!

Ninguna de las dos habló del fallido beso que casi había tenido lugar y la cena acabó rápidamente, hundiéndose tras ella Regina en su despacho y Emma en su habitación.

El lunes por la mañana, Emma se despertó al escuchar fragmentos de voces, frunció el ceño y se obligó a abrir los ojos. Creyendo, al principio, que había tenido una pesadilla, gruñó de descontento, después escuchó la voz de la directora adjunta. Ella gritaba.

Emma se levantó de un solo golpe y se puso rápidamente ropa abrigada. Bajó y no encontró a nadie en la casa, salió y rodeo la imponente mansión y se encontró delante de los establos de donde procedían los gritos.

Regina Mills estaba de pie, frente a un hombre que Emma no podía vislumbrar bien. Un hombre que estaba convencida de haber visto ya. Con sus pensamientos aún entorpecidos por el sueño, no logró identificarlo inmediatamente.

-¡Lo lamentarás!- gritaba el hombre apuntando un dedo hacia la morena.

Cuando Regina iba a replicar, sus ojos dieron con Emma y cambió inmediatamente de actitud. Recobró cierta contención y simplemente alzó una ceja cuestionadora. La mirada que Regina lanzaba tras él llamó su atención, y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la rubia, que miraba la escena con asombro en su rostro. De repente, ella lo reconoció. Era el hombre del bar, el hombre que había agredido a Regina en el aparcamiento. Emma fijó su mirada en él, pero él no estaba para nada impresionado. Con los ojos llenos de cólera, se giró de nuevo hacia la morena, pero ella no le dio tiempo a replicar, soltó con una voz cortante.

-¡No vuelvas a poner los pies en mi casa, Sydney!

El hombre giró sobre sus talones, furioso. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Emma lo detuvo agarrándole por un brazo y hundió sus ojos verdes en le fondo de los marrones oscuros.

-No vuelva.

No era una amenaza, más bien un consejo, un consejo muy serio que ella no retiraría. No sabía de dónde salía ese hombre, pero la amenaza era real, lo sentía en todo su ser, era peligroso. Pero si le hacía el mínimo daño a la directora, ella estaba dispuesta a devolverle el golpe.

-¡Está completamente loca!-gruñó Sydney soltándose del agarre de la rubia.

Se dirigió hacia su camioneta y subió para alejarse de allí rápidamente. Emma se giró hacia la morena que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó con voz inquieta.

Regina no hizo caso a la pregunta y miró su reloj como si no nada hubiera pasado. Manifestaba ese lado inquebrantable que tanto impresionaba a la rubia.

-Vamos a retrasarnos, miss Swan, vayamos a prepararnos- concluyó la morena pasando por delante de Emma sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Regina no lograba decidirse a encontrarle un nuevo alojamiento a Emma, sentía que ningún otro estaría a la altura de la situación. Sin embargo, la traición de Emma la había enfriado y su razón le decía que alejara lo más rápido posible a esa estudiante de su casa. Por los pasillos, saludaban a Regina respetuosamente, pero ella respondía distraídamente, demasiado ocupada pensando en ese dilema. Su secretaria le tendió su correo y ella se encerró en su despacho para poner las ideas en orden. Tenía clase con Emma en una hora, no podía llegar allí con su mente hecha un lío. Decidió arreglar dos o tres documentos antes de dirigirse a clase. En medio de su correo, un sobre con un dibujo de un ojo que conocían bien, captó su atención. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Otra amenaza. Decidió no abrir el sobre y lo tiró directamente a la basura. Alguien parecía estar divirtiéndose…

* * *

Durante los últimos días, Ruby, Belle y Emma habían estado tramando un plan para vengarse de Katherine, pero debía esperar al viaje escolar para poner en práctica sus planes. Mientras, Emma pasaba largas horas en compañía de sus amigas, feliz por haberlas recuperado y aliviada al ver que nada había cambiado. Ruby seguía con Peter, pero se las arreglaba para pasar el mismo tiempo con él que con las chicas, en cuando a Belle, tenía un amor secreto del que no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que las chicas se rieran de ella. Sin embargo, un día, ella llegó al instituto con cara desolada. La cinta azul que nunca abandonaba sus cabellos no hacía sino girar entre sus manos.

-¿Ruby?- la llamó abriendo sus grande ojos azules -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo sentándose al lado de la morena en la cafetería

Emma removía sus brócolis sin gran convicción, pero el tono de Belle captó su atención inmediatamente.

-¿Sí?- se asombró Ruby que sujetaba su vaso de coca cola

Belle respiró varias veces profundamente antes de preguntar, tanto que Ruby tuvo casi tiempo de terminarse su refresco. De repente, Belle se lanzó

-¡Enséñame a acostarme con un chico!

Ruby se ahogó y escupió la mitad del líquido sobre Emma que seguía torturando sus brócolis.

Hubo algunas risas alrededor de ellas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Emma, lo siento!- se excusó la morena ayudando a secarla.

El rubor ascendía a las mejillas de Belle y ayudó a Emma a limpiarse la cara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Belle?- interrogó Ruby fusilándola con la mirada -¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

-Bueno, no sé, seguro que Peter y tú habéis pasado a…y….

-¿Por qué dices seguro?- se atragantó de nuevo la morena

-Bueno, ¿lo habéis hecho o no?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¡Muy bien, en ese caso Emma podrá quizás ayudarme!- replicó Belle, disgustada con la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Hein? Belle…es que…¡eres molesta con tus preguntas!- murmuró Emma

-¿Qué? ¿Ninguna me va a ayudar?

-¿Me tomas por una zorra?

-¿Hein?- se asombró Belle

-¡No es lo que ha dicho!- replicó Emma

-¡Oh, tú, venga ya! ¡No te hagas la lista si no quieres recibir la otra mitad de la bebida!- bromeó Ruby mostrando el vaso

-Ruby, por favor, ayúdame un poco…

-Mi querida Belle, estoy segura de que habrá algún libro que…

-¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a sacar ese tipo de libro de la biblioteca!- se sofocó la morena

-¡Solo tienes que leerlo allí!

-¡Ruby!

-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, está bien. Pero, ¿por qué me haces este tipo de…?

-Bueno…es que esto comienza a hacerse serio y…de hecho no quiero parecer ridícula

-¿El ya lo ha hecho?

-Supongo…

-¿Supones? ¿No habéis hablado un poco antes de…?

-¡Tú qué crees!- gritó Belle sin respiración, con lágrimas en los ojos, visiblemente no se esperaba que su amiga fuera tan recalcitrante en explicarle ese tipo de cosas.

-De acuerdo, no te enfades.

Emma estaba aliviada por haber escapado a la pregunta, hundió su nariz en su plato pero sin perder palabra de las explicaciones de su amiga. Después de todo, si podía impresionar a Regina la primera vez… Emma se perdió durante unos segundos, en su mente estaba preparada para tener una eventual relación con su profesora.

Los pensamientos de Emma divagaron hasta un plan para conseguir saber más de Regina Mills, y para eso, era muy sencillo, tenía que convertirse en su confidente, su amiga. Para eso, tenía que estar con ella lo máximo posible. No recordaba haber montado ningún plan como ese con ninguno de sus profesores, por muy sexy que fuera. De repente, una constatación le cayó encima como un jarro de agua helada. El lado sexy no atraía a Emma tanto como pensaba. Era evidente que eso pesaba en la balanza, pero para ser sinceros, Emma sabía que esa mujer era alguien generoso que se ocultaba bajo una máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo. Había que usar la astucia para desvelar a la persona que se escondía debajo y para eso pondría en marcha la operación Cobra.

-¿Entonces Emma? ¿Algo que añadir?

-¿Hein? ¿Qué?

-¡Estás en la luna!- rio Ruby intercambiando una cómplice mirada con Belle

-No, pensaba solo en otra cosa…

-¿Problemas con los chicos?- preguntó Belle seriamente

-No, en absoluto, ellos están bien…bueno, Nathan lleva mal el ya no estar con nosotros, pero…está bien. Tengo que ir a verlos después de clase.

-¡Si no haces que te castiguen de aquí a allá!

-¿Por qué me castigarían?

Ruby hizo una señal con la cabeza para señalarle a alguien detrás de Emma y esta pudo ver a la profesora Mills dirigirse directamente a ella.

-¡Miss Swan, necesito verla unos minutos!

Su tono no dejaba lugar para réplica ninguna, Emma se levantó y la siguió, dejando sus brócolis y a sus amigas.

Regina encontró un pasillo silencioso y se dio la vuelta. De repente se asombró

-¡Está empapada!

Emma abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla varias veces, sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar.

-¿Swan?- se alarmó Regina posando una mano en su antebrazo, gesto que tuvo como efecto que la rubia retrocediera unos buenos metros.

-Ruby me ha escupido encima. No…no es nada.

Regina barrió el aire con su mano como si quisiera borrar lo que acababan de decir.

-¿Alguna de sus amigas sabe que está viviendo conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No se lo he dicho a nadie del instituto!

-¿Está segura, Miss Swan?

-¡Se lo juro!- aseguró Emma

Regina sondeó los ojos de la chica y asintió

-¿Este símbolo le dice algo?- preguntó la morena sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo.

Emma escrutó el trozo de papel con expresión perpleja. Un ojo con una pupila negra, resplandeciente, estaba dibujado.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Dígamelo!- suplicó la joven de repente inquieta.

Regina lanzó una mirada alrededor de las dos, poco tranquila.

-¿Nunca ha visto este símbolo?

-¡No! Un ojo completamente normal, pero…yo no lo conozco, quizás haya alguien que pueda ayudarla…

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Belle! Ella conoce todos los símbolos del mundo entero así que si este tiene algo de particular, ¡ella lo encontrará!

-No, ya he mirado en Internet…¡no hay nada!

Emma cogió el trozo de papel rayado y ofreció una sonrisa misteriosa a la directora.

-¡Belle nunca busca en Internet!- murmuró ella

Se alejó manteniendo el contacto visual algunos instantes, después dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas mientras que Regina volvía a su despacho, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se sorprendió al ver a Killian delante de la puerta, esperando balanceándose de un pie al otro, incómodo.

-¡Este chico intentaba salir del centro sin autorización!- le informó la secretaria

Regina le lanzó una severa mirada y le señaló con la mano el despacho.

-Señor Jones, ¿por qué quiere dejarnos tras la pausa del almuerzo? ¿La comida no ha sido de su agrado?- preguntó ella cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No, pero tengo que irme

-¿Por qué?

-Profesora, déjeme salir, deme una autorización para…

-Perdón, jovencito, debo haber escuchado mal, ¿me está ordenando darle una autorización?

Él cerró los ojos, los nervios a flor de piel, y cerró los puños. Ella no estaba para nada impresionada y sencillamente frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada glacial.

-¡Escuche, solo necesito medio día!

-¡Siéntese, señor Jones!- impuso ella

Tras un suspiro contenido, él se dejó caer en la silla ante la mesa y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Señor Jones, tengo que saber qué ocurre!

-¡No es necesario que me ayude, profesora! ¡Se va a meter en jodidos problemas!

-¡Vigile su forma de hablar!- le llamó la atención.

-¡En serio, profesora Mills, le pido que deje de ayudarme! ¡No intente interponerse más!

-Jones, honestamente, ¿creía que iba a dejar a uno de mis alumnos en apuros?

-¡Si continúa, le harán daño!

-Si le dejara salir esta tarde, ¿qué ocurriría?

-¡Voy a solucionar el problema!

-Más bien vamos a llamar a la policía…- suspiró Regina, deplorando el hecho de tener, una vez más, que ir contra la voluntad de uno de sus alumnos.

Ella detestaba estar en esa posición, pero la reconstrucción de algo pasaba forzosamente por la destrucción. Killian, Emma…Los dos habían puesto su confianza en ella y estaba obligada a solucionar la situación. Cogió el teléfono, mientras Killian gruñía su desaprobación.

Fue una muy larga jornada, y Regina, cansada, llegó a su casa. Todas las estancias estaban hundidas en la oscuridad, pero divisó algunos rayos azulados filtrarse desde el salón. Se quitó los tacones y su abrigo, que colocó en el armario de la entrada y fue en dirección a Emma, acurrucada en una manta, una taza de chocolate caliente con canela entre las manos. Regina lanzó una mirada abrumada a la pantalla de la televisión y preguntó

-¿Qué es eso?

Emma se sobresaltó y dejó la taza antes de que se le cayera, se enderezó y con el mando, pausó la imagen.

-¿No lo reconoce?- dijo asombrada la joven abriendo sus ojos como platos

Regina sonrió, enternecida con la expresión de asombro de su alumna.

-Miss Swan, la imagen es una pluma sobre un papel, he tenido pistas mejores…

La estudiante giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la televisión y asintió, comprendiendo. Después, miró de nuevo a la directora y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Se sienta para verla conmigo?-pidió alzando la ensaladera con palomitas para mostrarle que no faltaban víveres.

Tras una breve vacilación, Regina se sentó y alzó un trozo de manta para ponerse debajo. Su pierna encontró la de Emma y la joven rio ligeramente, turbada.

-Entonces, ¿qué vemos?- preguntó la mayor dejando caer algunas palomitas en su boca

- _Las Amistades Peligrosas_

Regina se quedó un momento quieta, le dieron ganas de usar esa expresión tan usada por sus alumnos "¿en serio?" Se obligó y giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla que repentinamente se animó. Habría querido golpearse la cabeza contra una superficie dura. Emma, por su parte, hacía lo máximo para parecer relajada mientras que en el fondo, se maldecía por haber elegido tal película. Pero al cabo de varios minutos, se relajó e intentó discretamente acercarse a la morena, feliz por compartir un momento con ella.

Emma se sentía extraña, era como si quisiera aspirar su perfume desde algo más cerca, como si quisiera sentir su piel. ¿Qué textura tendría? ¿Qué olor?

Emma escuchó de repente su vientre hacer un ruido extraño. Rezó para que Regina no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Tiene hambre, miss Swan?

 _Hambre…oh sí…-_ pensó la joven en un primer momento.

-Sí…las palomitas nutren menos que sus deliciosos platos- susurró ella

-No lo pongo en duda, además, ¿sabe que esto está cargado de azúcar?

-¡Haré más deporte!- respondió la rubia

-Cuente conmigo para ayudarla- murmuró Regina con voz cálida

Emma no sabía si era claramente para atizarla o solo para callarse y disfrutar de la película, sintió su respiración hacerse más difícil, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su ritmo natural. Se humedeció los labios y recuperó su taza posada en la mesita de centro para darse contención.

Las escenas carnales fueron dolorosas de ver, Emma sentía su excitación aumentar poco a poco, y decidió centrar su atención en otra cosa. Al final de la película, se encontraron en la oscuridad y Regina se levantó para encender una luz. Emma le agarró la mano para que se quedara en el mismo sitio y la dulzura así como el calor de su piel le parecieron irreales.

-Profesora…

-¡Emma, no se ve nada, tengo que encender!

La morena retiró la mano y le dio al interruptor; entrecerraron los ojos ante la luz cegadora que abarcó toda la estancia. Regina resopló al ver la cara de sueño de Emma.

-¡Es tarde, jovencita, a la cama!- ordenó suavemente

Emma se levantó y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, se tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras que quería decirle y susurró dulcemente

-Gracias, profesora, por todo esto…

A pesar de la rabia y el deseo de llorar contra la pared, recogió su taza y la ensaladera para ir a lavarlos a la cocina. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se sorprendió al escuchar a Regina llamarla. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se cruzó con la mirada de la mayor.

-¿Belle ha encontrado algo?- preguntó ella, escéptica

-Está en ello

Un corto silencio dejó tiempo a Regina para estirar la tela de su blusa.

-He tenido visita de algunos policías hoy en el centro y he pedido noticias de su hermano pequeño- comenzó ella

-¿Jeremy?- exclamó Emma, feliz ante la iniciativa de su profesora. Pero enseguida se desilusionó, quizás él estaba mal, quizás estaba enfermo…

-¿Está bien?- preguntó repentinamente

-Está bien, no se preocupe, Swan- la tranquilizó la directora –Está con una familia adoptiva

-¿Adoptiva? ¿Eso quiere decir que va a tener su propia familia?

-Bueno, aparentemente, la familia está "a prueba" durante un año y después, si lo desean y todo va bien, lo adoptarán.

-¿Dónde viven?- preguntó la rubia nerviosa

-Nueva York

Emma asintió. Nueva York, le parecía tan lejos…Volvió a asentir tristemente y Regina le agarró la mano para reconfortarla.

-¡Él está bien, miss Swan, está bien!- repitió ella para que la información fuera bien recibida

Emma sonrió tristemente y cerró brevemente los ojos.

-Gracias profesora…

Subieron después cada una a su habitación, y Emma suspiró y camino de arriba abajo durante un rato, tenía que acelerar las cosas, porque si no, se encontraría durmiendo delante de la puerta de la habitación de su profesora…

Al día siguiente, en cuanto acabaron las clases, corrió directamente hacia la casa de su profesora para su nuevo ejercicio de acercamiento.

-Vaya, miss Swan, ¿qué hace ahí?- preguntó la morena ofreciéndole una sonrisa, mientras Emma pasaba por las puertas de los establos.

Emma se sintió aliviada. Había creído en un primer momento que la morena no estaba ya que había encontrado la casa vacía. La miró de arriba abajo y contuvo un gemido, retiraba lo que había dicho, el aspecto sexy era importante. Regina Mills llevaba botas de cuero marrón de las que sobresalían unos pantalones de equitación marrones muy ceñidos que sujetaban una camisa de seda blanca que seguía de manera fluida todos los movimientos de la amazona. Una chaqueta azul cielo que ciertamente debía haber sido hecho a medida y que bajaba hasta medio muslo completaba el atuendo perfecto de la morena. Emma avanzó silenciosamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía verdaderamente cómo comenzar la conversación así que decidió responder a la pregunta de su profesora. Siempre tenemos que aprovechar las cartas que nos dan.

-Bueno, las puertas de los establos estaban abiertas, así que creí que un caballo se había escapado

Regina frunció el ceño.

-Pero…ya veo que no es así…- precisó Emma arrastrando su voz

-¿Se siente bien, Swan?- preguntó Regina entrecerrando los ojos

-Sí, sí. ¡Tiene una hermosa chaqueta!- cumplimentó la joven

Regina la traspasó con la mirada y corrigió a la estudiante.

-Un frac

-¿Hein?

-¡Esto se llama frac, no chaqueta!

-Ah…bien…un frac…- carraspeó, incómoda –No había visto antes sus caballos, ¡son magníficos!- la felicitó

-Gracias

-¿Me enseñaría a montar?- preguntó la rubia un poco impresionada por el semental que tenía delante de ella

Tras un segundo de reflexión, Regina decidió responder tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no? De momento, ayúdeme a almohazarlo

-¿El qué?

-¡Coja ese cepillo!- ordenó Regina señalándole un cubo en una esquina.

Emma obedeció sin rechistar, demasiado feliz de que Regina diera un paso en su dirección.

Ella imitó los gestos de la directora y pronto un silencio se instaló entre ellas.

-Entonces, ¿hace mucho tiempo que tiene caballos?- interrogó la rubia lanzándole una mirada por encima del resplandeciente animal.

-Algunos años, sí

-¿Por qué no un perro o un gato? Ocupan menos sitio.

-¡Ni hablar de tener pelos de animal en toda mi ropa!- replicó la morena.

Emma se tragó su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-Pero, cuando era pequeña, ¿no quería animales?

Regina rio, burlándose casi abiertamente de la pequeña ignorante.

-De pequeña tenía todo lo que un niño podía soñar, materialmente hablando.

-¿Materialmente hablando?- retomó Emma para que Regina fuera más explícita

Esta última dejó caer su brazo un momento antes de volver a sus cuidados meticulosos para con el caballo.

-Mi madre nunca fue muy…maternal- confesó evitando cuidadosamente cruzarse con la mirada de Emma

-Oh…bueno, la suya no la dejó al borde de una carretera…- replicó amargamente la rubia.

Regina no respondió enseguida.

-¿Sabe, miss Swan? Quizás su madre la dejó allí con el único fin de darle las mejores oportunidades en la vida. ¡Abandonar a un hijo no puede ser algo fácil!

-¡Si no ha abandonado a un niño, no puede saberlo!- bromeó Emma

Un pesado silencio siguió a la broma de la rubia. Bruscamente, alzó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la morena rehuía su mirada, ocupada en intentar volver a ponerse la máscara de hierro que enarbolaba normalmente.

Y de repente, Emma comprendió. El pequeño muchacho, su ausencia, la tristeza de su profesora. No. ¡No podía ser eso!

-Miss Swan, yo…

-¿No? ¿Usted no…?- gimió Emma, su tono entre acusación y desilusión, como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sus miradas finalmente se cruzaron.

-¡La clase ha acabado por hoy, entre Swan!-ordenó Regina con voz fría y muerta.

Ella tiró el cepillo en el cubo, pasó bajo las cuerdas que mantenían atado al caballo y partió rápidamente.

-¿Es el pequeño de la foto de su habitación?- interrogó la joven haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Entre Swan!- dijo la mayor caminando rápidamente

Salió de los establos a paso apurado, seguida de cerca por la estudiante.

-¿Es ese el secreto de Regina Mills? ¿Abandonó a su hijo? ¡Qué hipócrita!

-¡Swan!

-¿Qué? ¿No quedaba bien en el salón? ¿No pegaba con las cortinas o la alfombra persa? ¿Así que prefirió dejarlo tirado en el arcén de una calle desierta?- gritó la rubia siguiendo a su profesora, fuera de ella.

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de una egoísta? ¡Abandonar a un niño cuando visiblemente tenía los medios para ocuparse de él! Emma sintió la sangre palpitarle en las sienes. Sin reflexionar, atrapó violentamente la muñeca de la morena.

-¿Cómo he podido admirarla tanto?- sollozó ella sintiendo sus esperanzas caer en un estruendo ensordecedor.

La réplica no tardó mucho tiempo en surgir, Regina empujó a Emma contra la pared de madera de los establos, provocando un ruido sorprendente, y su mano se encontró posada en su corazón. Emma estaba convencida de que si Regina hubiera podido hundirla en su pecho y arrancarle el músculo que envía sangre a todo su cuerpo, lo habría hecho sin vacilación.

-¡Cállese! ¡No sabe absolutamente nada! ¡Así que déjeme decirle una cosa, Emma Swan, métase en lo que le incumba! ¡Sobre todo cuando no conoce ni una centésima parte de la situación!

Soltó su agarre y Emma se masajeó el pecho, recobrando un poco el aire en sus pulmones. Vio la silueta de la morena desaparecer y sintió la cólera insinuarse en ella.

Tenía que marcharse de ahí.


	12. Tras el espejo

**Tras el espejo**

Emma era lista, siempre lo había sido. Sabía que, tras su partida, no podía ir sino a un único sitio, solo había una persona que no le haría ninguna pregunta. Emma había montado en su bicicleta para dirigirse al puerto de la ciudad, al llegar se encontró a Killian en plena conversación con su hermano alrededor de una botella de ron. La escucharon llegar y se giraron hacia ella.

-¡Bueno, os dejo solos!- dijo el hermano de Killian alejándose hacia el barco.

-Swan, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo?

Como única respuesta, él le pasó la botella. Ella soltó su bolsa llena de sus cosas y se sentó a su lado.

-Jamás había venido al puerto por la noche, es bonito

-Sí, la vista más bella de toda la ciudad está aquí

Ella vertió el alcohol en su garganta y apreció la sensación de ardor al paso de la bebida. Él le cogió la botella y bebió a su turno.

-¿Mal día?- preguntó

-Sí

-Bueno, venga te propongo una peli y a la cama

Él le ofreció su puño y ella se lo golpeó con el suyo para una discreta señal de consentimiento. Él cogió la bolsa de la muchacha, como verdadero caballero y la instaló en un bello camarote.

-Es muy bonito, gracias Kill'

-Es el camarote de mis padres, no debería faltarte nada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-De viaje, mis padres siguen de viaje- adivinó el muchacho huyendo repentinamente la mirada de su amiga- No se ocupan a menudo de nosotros, pero cuando vuelven es una verdadera fiesta.

Emma tenía una pálida sonrisa feliz, Killian se retiró y la dejó instalarse como quisiera.

Ella se sintió aliviada por haber encontrado un techo para varias noches y volvió a pensar en la confesión arrancada a Regina Mills. Jamás hubiera creído tal cosa; ese modelo de rectitud, de fiabilidad y de honor acababa claramente de caerse del pedestal. Cogió su teléfono entre las manos y dudó durante un rato en si borrar el número de la morena.

 _¡Nunca tomar una decisión presa de la cólera!_ , le gritó la voz de Belle en su cabeza, dejó entonces el aparato y apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente por la mañana no fue a correr y se tomó su tiempo para hablar con Joy antes de ir a clase. Se encontraron alrededor de un café.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estás quedándote?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la estudiante

-¡Killian!- dijo Emma demasiado feliz por no tener que mentir.

Joy asintió silenciosamente

-¿Tienes noticias de los otros?

-Sí, Jeremy está en Nueva York para…

-¿Nueva York? ¿Qué está haciendo allí abajo?

-¡Quizás haya encontrado una familia de adopción!

-¡Guay! Estoy feliz por él, ¿y Nathan? ¡Ese pequeño cabroncete no contesta a mis mensajes!

-Está llevando mal que estemos todos separados, pero por lo demás, todo va bien

-¿Y Lucy? No he tenido noticias de ella, pero pasaré a verla en cuanto tenga tiempo.

El timbre sonó, precipitando una muchedumbre de alumnos por los pasillos. Las dos muchachas salieron de la cafetería y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases. Mientras que Emma se dirigía a su taquilla para coger sus cosas, divisó la presencia de Regina Mills y vaciló en dar media vuelta. Demasiado tarde, la mirada de la morena acababa de pasar sobre ella, crispándola de repente. ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella, inteligente y recta podía abandonar a su hijo? Emma jamás podría comprenderlo…

Avanzó, sin embargo, hacia las taquillas y la abrió rápidamente después de que la morena la hubiera saludado.

-Miss Swan, estoy…querría saber dónde ha dormido esta noche

Si se la miraba bien, la profesora Mills tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y la tez pálida.

-He encontrado un sitio que me acoja- respondió fríamente

-Escuche, es un terrible malentendido…

-Ese chico, ¿es su hijo?

La morena se quedó en silencio, con un brillo amenazador en la mirada, no tenía la intención de responder y Emma no debía ir más lejos en ese asunto.

-¡Se lo voy a decir yo, creo que es su hijo y que lo ha abandonado! Entonces, ¿voy bien o no?- continuó la rubia con una violencia nueva en su tono de voz.

-¡No estoy aquí para hablar de eso!- resopló Regina –La policía nos ha llamado esta mañana para decirnos que George y Linda han dejado de estar bajo custodia. No han sido examinados de momento, la policía espera tener más pruebas, por tanto…le aconsejo que sea prudente cuando…

-¡No! ¡Francamente, sus consejos me importan poco!

La profesora de literatura mantuvo una vez más el silencio. Estaba segura de que si la rubia continuaba por ese camino, no podría aguantarse y le daría una bofetada.

Por prudencia, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el marasmo de alumnos que se empeñaban en cortarle el camino. Emma suspiró desdeñosamente. Patética. Cerró la taquilla con fuerza y reviró los ojos.

Se dirigió al hospital después de comer, la ausencia de un profesor le dio la posibilidad de hacerlo. Cuando entró en la habitación, se quedó estupefacta al ver a Alice con un pañuelo en la cabeza, claramente calva. No logró ocultar su sorpresa y el hecho de haberse quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta no había ayudado.

-Caen cada vez más, así que me lo he quitado todo…de todas maneras, pronto iba a pasar- dijo Alice en tono amargo.

Emma suspiró y puso una mueca desolada.

-¿El qué?

-Mis cabellos…sé que choca un poco, pero…

-Alice, no es la ausencia de cabello lo que me asombra- mintió Emma

La joven la miró frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender.

-No, es más bien el pañuelo que tienes en la cabeza, es…feo- rio la joven

Alice abrió la boca, estupefacta. Emma jamás reaccionaba como los otros y siempre lograba sorprenderla. Se unió a ella en sus carcajadas y se quitó el pañuelo para mirarlo más de cerca.

-Sí…es verdad que es feo, me lo ha dado el hospital…

-¡Parece el vómito de un paciente!

Alice desdobló el trozo de tela y frunció sus cejas, casi inexistentes. Emma tenía razón. Se echaron a reír otra vez como locas y solo se pararon algunos minutos más tarde.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo en el reino de Millsy y Swanny?

-Ya…euh…sobre ese tema…

Cuando Alice se enteró de la noticia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No…

-¡Mierda! Escondía bien su juego…

-Bueno, sí…

Emma escupió todas sus cuestiones y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro tramando planes para olvidar hasta la misma existencia de su profesora. Cuando se giró hacia su amiga, una media hora más tarde, esta se encontraba dormida apretando el feo pañuelo entre sus dedos.

Emma la tapó con cuidado y le dejó una nota sobre la mesilla de noche

 _Veo que mi vida es trepidante_

 _Descansa bien_

 _Xxx_

 _Emma_

Las clases de Regina se habían hecho menos cálidas, menos fáciles, y sobre todo, menos agradables. Todos los alumnos se preguntaban por qué su profesora se había vuelto fría, casi tanto como el primer día de clase, pero ninguno podía imaginar que era porque Emma Swan había puesto el dedo en la llaga. En cuanto a esta última, seguía las clases de la profesora Mills sin escucharlas de verdad, conformándose con lanzarle oscuras miradas a la directora adjunta. Una vez acabada la clase, ella huía sin esperar y se negaba a escuchar al club de fans de Mills diciendo lo maravillosa que ella era. Tenía tantas ganas de soltarles que ella había abandonado a su hijo, que había dejado un enorme vacío en el corazón de un pequeño…

En clase, se negaba a responder a la preguntas, se conformaba con un vago «no sé» o «ni idea», recibiendo una mirada amenazadora o sencillamente desanimada.

Al final, le importaba poco mostrarle abiertamente a la morena que sencillamente la despreciaba.

Ese martes por la mañana, Regina les «propuso» más o menos un proyecto que consistía en que cada uno debía escribir un texto, y que los mejores irían a un concurso cuyo premio sería entregado en Nueva York. Emma suspiró y se hundió en su silla. Mostraba su desinterés total estirando sus piernas ante ella y poniendo expresión furiosa. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de creer en esa sonrisa cautivadora, en esos ojos brillantes con una falsa malicia, en esa boca roja que dejaba pasar tanta amabilidad por lo general.

-Miss Swan, por favor, quédese al acabar la clase- declaró de repente la morena, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los alumnos se precipitaron hacia fuera, el último cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a las dos mujeres enfrentarse con la mirada.

-Miss Swan, esto no puede continuar así, no puede poner en peligro sus estudios simplemente porque esté enojada conmigo

-¿Enojada? ¡No, no estoy enojada, profesora, estoy viviendo uno de mis más grandes decepciones!

-¡Bien, pues ya somos dos!

Emma la fusiló con la mirada y su discusión fue interrumpida por los altavoces que empezaron a crujir.

-Las señoritas Emma Swan y Joy Serrano deben dirigirse al despacho del Director Stromboli inmediatamente.

Ella frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de provocación a la morena.

-¿Sabe qué? No solo es usted una decepción, sino que me da mucho asco.

-¡Swan!

Recogió su mochila y salió al pasillo, vio a Joy allí y en pocas zancadas se unió a ella.

-¿Sabes por qué nos llaman?

-¡No!

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y una voz las invitó a entrar.

-¡August! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Emma

No se lo creía, August estaba delante de ella, en el despacho del director del instituto. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a Joy que parecía en el mismo estado que ella.

El director separó las manos y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Entonces conocéis a este hombre?- preguntó a las dos chicas

-¡Se lo había dicho!- replicó August entre dientes

Joy le saltó instantáneamente al cuello mientras Emma se quedó un poco hacia atrás. Aunque estaba contenta, le echaba en cara aún no haber dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Es más, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa?- pidió ella sin moverse

Joy se soltó de August y se giró hacia Emma, adquiriendo enseguida una expresión inquieta.

-Le escribí a August hace dos semanas y ha venido- explicó Joy

August tomó el relevo e intentó ablandar a Emma con una sonrisa.

-He cogido un apartamento no lejos de aquí, tras haber conversado con un miembro de los servicios sociales, me han dicho que tenía todo el derecho para hacer una petición para cogeros y de momento para «acogeros». Tengo espacio suficiente para vosotras, Amber, Lucy y Nathan.

-¿Vamos a vivir contigo?- preguntó Joy al borde del desmayo

-Así parece, si…todos estáis de acuerdo.

Él rodó una mirada ansiosa hacia Emma, conocía bien las reacciones tempestuosas de la rubia. Hacía un mes que dormía en casa de Killian y realmente no sabía cómo terminar con esa situación, ahora tenía una solución.

El apartamento que August había conseguido algunos días antes era pequeño, olía a madera quemada y ninguna foto colgaba en ningún lado. Emma entró en él, Nathan colgado a sus espaldas, Amber y Joy les seguían riendo alegremente y Lucy arrastraba una mochila tras ella. Una bola de pelo negro y blanco apareció tras ellos y se detuvo en seco, sin esperarse ver a tanta gente.

-Ah, sí…os presento a Fígaro

-¡Un gato!- gritó Nathan bajando de la espalda de la rubia para correr hacia el felino.

Emma deslizó una mirada burlona a August.

-¿Tienes un gato?- repitió ella, con la risa al borde de los labios.

-Sí, ¿no es adorable?

Emma se encogió de hombros, una voz se impuso en su cabeza…La de Regina: «¡Ni hablar de que mis ropas estén cubiertas de pelos!» Suspiró y se giró hacia los otros, estaba feliz de volver a ver los pequeños rostros inocentes y aprovechó para cubrirlos de besos. Incluso Nathan se dejó hacer, demasiado feliz por poder volver a ser él mismo.

Pasaron la noche devorando pizzas y llenándose de refrescos. Hacia medianoche, mandaron a los pequeños a la cama, August tenía tres habitaciones, él y Emma habían repartido los cuartos antes de dirigirse a la cama del joven para seguir charlando un rato más.

Tras haber hablado de banalidades, ella le confió todo. Ruby, Belle, Alice, su vida, incluso dejó caer algunas palabas sobre Regina sin jamás dar su nombre. En fin, terminó por confesar la traición de la morena, su amor por ella. Lloró mucho, encontrando los brazos de August reconfortantes y calurosos. Ella le confió sus ganas de acostarse con el primero que llegara para aplacer sus ganas de venganza. Él no dijo nada, conformándose con acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

Durante varios días, todos se fueron aclimatando, Emma seguía trabajando en el bar y entraba de puntillas cuando ya todos dormían. Se deslizaba en la cama y August se despertaba brevemente para hacerle un poco de sitio.

Para olvidar su tristeza, Emma no dudaba en hacer horas extras, o en hundirse en su trabajo. Vagaba como un alma en pena a donde quiera que fuera. Sin embargo, cuando recibió su paga a finales de semana, supo que era la suma que le faltaba para el viaje escolar y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Por primera vez, iba a participar en un viaje escolar con sus amigas.

Rápidamente quiso decirles la buena noticia y tras abrazarse, fijaron inmediatamente una quedada en Granny's para celebrar el acontecimiento después del día de clases.

La joven había guardado cuidadosamente el dinero en un sobre, pero el hecho de tener que dárselo a la profesora Mills le pesó enormemente. Tenía la impresión de tener una losa sobre sus hombros.

Por eso, el sobre permaneció todo el día en la mochila de Emma y cada vez que se cruzaba con la directora adjunta, sentía su corazón encogerse en su pecho, no quería enfrentarla.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya se lo has dado?- preguntó Belle mientras sacaba dos libros de su taquilla

-No, lo he…olvidado

-¿Olvidado? Emma, es el viaje…

-¡El viaje del siglo, sí, lo sé!- cortó Emma

Belle frunció el ceño y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, el ojo que me mandaste buscar es un enigma. No he encontrado nada en la biblioteca, estoy segura de que es un símbolo nuevo.

-Sí…bueno, puedes dejar de investigar

Belle la miró como si Emma acabara de tragarse un enjambre de abejas.

-¿Dejar de investigar?

La rubia reviró los ojos y se pinzó el puente de la nariz.

-¡Belle, por favor, deja esa mierda de investigación!

-¡Emma! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Ruby uniéndose a sus amigas -¡Tenemos clase de apoyo en diez minutos!

-¡Bien, así podrás darle el dinero a la profesora Mills!- le recordó Belle viendo a Ruby y Emma alejarse.

Emma reviró los ojos y siguió a Ruby como si estuviera yendo a un concurso de boxeo para el que no había dado su consentimiento para participar.

El mes de febrero estaba aún frío, la nieve parecía que no quería dejar la ciudad. Sin embargo, el frío glacial que entró en el aula no parecía venir del exterior sino de la propia Regina. Aparentemente, la idea de encontrarse en _petit comité_ con Emma tampoco le agradaba.

Por primera vez, ese curso fue una tortura. Regina cogió los exámenes de su bolso y los dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa. Les echó la bronca severamente a sus alumnos a la vez que les iba dando su prueba. Cada uno recibía la bronca estoicamente, al llegar ante la mesa de Emma, último examen, como hecho adrede, Regina sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Piensa sacar adelante su vida con esto? ¿Algo que mínimamente roza lo suficiente? ¿Cómo hará, Swan? ¿Ablandar a la gente con detalles de su vida?

Ruby miró dolorosamente a Emma que no se defendía. Permanecía estoica, sus ojos fijos en los de su profesora. Algo estaba pasando, una guerra acababa de estallar en sus ojos y nadie supo verdaderamente por qué.

-¿Respóndame, Swan?- soltó Regina gritando un poco más alto

-No tengo nada que decir.

Susurros se oyeron entre los alumnos y Regina se giró rápidamente hacia ellos para hacerlos callar.

Lanzó una última mirada asesina a Emma y volvió a su mesa para comenzar con la dolorosa corrección.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Ruby al final de clase

-No, todo irá bien, ve a buscar a Belle, os veo en Granny's

El silencio se hizo rápidamente, los alumnos ya se habían esfumado tras esa clase agitada. Emma se acercó a Regina que leía un trabajo tachando la mitad de la página.

-¿A qué debo el placer?- preguntó la morena con voz fría sin alzar los ojos hacia la rubia

-Bien…hum…yo…

-Realmente no tengo tiempo, miss Swan, ¿qué quiere?

Furiosa, Emma sentía su sangre hirviendo. Tiró el sobre que llevaba encima de lo que leía Regina, tan fuerte que una parte del dinero cayó sobre los muslos de la morena.

-¡Es la pasta para el viaje! ¡Gracias por apuntarme en la lista de los que van! ¡Gracias por haberme recibido! ¡Buena tarde!

No escuchó la reprimenda de Regina y salió sin cerrar la puerta tras ella. Desde el pasillo pudo divisar el rostro de la morena, deformado por la cólera.

En cólera, Emma se dejó caer sobre el sillón entre Belle y Ruby. Había llegado a Granny en tiempo record, pero a pesar de todo, estaba muy pálida.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Ruby

-Le he dado el sobre

-Emma, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, sí…es solo que…Mills no ha mostrado claramente que estaba contenta de que yo fuera.

Ruby frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada a Belle para ver por dónde iba la cosa.

-Nos importa un bledo, ¿no? Que esté contenta o no- preguntó la lectora inclinándose hacia Emma.

-Sí, sí…

La abuela de Ruby apareció tras el mostrador y le hizo señas a Emma para que se acercara.

-¡Hola Granny!- saludó la joven alzándose sobre el taburete.

-Entonces, pequeña, ¿nos escapamos de la mansión Mills?- preguntó dulcemente Granny mientras preparada la bebida preferida de Emma -¡No pongas esos ojos! Estoy al corriente de lo que ocurre.

-Granny, ¿de qué habla?

-Cuando George y Linda fueron detenidos, supe que te alojabas en casa de Mills, pero que rápidamente te habías marchado. No te preocupes, Ruby no está al corriente- la tranquilizó Granny al ver a Emma lanzar una mirada hacia sus amigas sentadas unos metros más lejos.

Emma vaciló unos segundos antes de responder, después de todo, ella no le iba a ir con el cuento a nadie.

-Sí…me marché- terminó por decir

-¿Qué había allí que no te gustaba?- preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa de lado. Emma se sintió incómoda. Es verdad, Granny debía preguntarse cómo ella, una chica de las calles, podía ser difícil. Se sintió algo picada, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-¿Sabes? Regina es misteriosa, pero tiene razones para ello. Si te dejó incómoda de alguna manera, estoy segura de que no fue voluntariamente.

-No es eso, Granny- murmuró Emma con voz lúgubre y triste

Granny no tenía la intención de marcharse sin tener una buena explicación.

-Granny, no puedo decírtelo, tú la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-¡Es una amiga leal y un gran mujer! Solo es un poco autoproctectora, pero aparte de eso…

Emma asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Entonces, querida, dime qué pasa. Siento que algo te corroe por dentro.

Emma vio de repente un modo de saber más de Regina, su deseo de ahondar en el misterio que rodeaba a esa mujer era más grande que la cólera que sentía, no dudó más y se enderezó en el asiento.

-¿Acaso ella ha nombrado a un pequeño muchacho de cabellos marrones?

La sorpresa y el espanto se dibujaron durante un segundo en el rostro de la abuela, después, se volvió impasible. Secó un vaso y lo dejó en el estante de atrás antes de seguir.

-Si tú mezclas tu historia con todas las que te encuentras, Emma, no irás muy lejos en la vida. Tienes que aprender a escuchar las historias de los demás.

-¿Estás al corriente de algo, Granny? ¡Dime! ¡Por favor!

-No me incumbe a mí contártelo y creo que deberías ir a disculparte con Regina. Te lo he dicho, Emma, esa mujer tiene un corazón de oro, intenta recordarlo.

Emma volvió a su sitio, frustrada. No sabía mucho más y Granny le pedía que confiara en una mujer que había roto su corazón sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Pasó una semana más sin que Emma hiciera nada para acercarse a Regina. Había vuelto a hacer deporte, pero sin cruzarse en el camino de la morena, durante las clases, evitaba cuidadosamente contrariar a la bella morena y en el trabajo se encontraba bastante tranquila. Sin embargo, las palabras de Granny se inmiscuían en la cabeza de la rubia y ya no ponía tanto esfuerzo en detestar a la directora adjunta.

Las noches en el bar eran cada vez más completas y Emma tomaba parte cada más en la locura de los viernes. Aceptaba de buen grado las copas que los clientes le pagaban, olvidando casi que no era amiga de ellos.

Su corazón parecía a la vez anestesiado de todo y atravesado por la pena que Regina le había causado. Sufría y veía todos sus otros problemas como si fueran insignificantes. Pero cuando vio a Regina Mills entrar, su corazón entró en combustión dolorosa. La morena estaba ahí seguramente por ella, hacía varias semanas que ella no había puesto los pies ahí. La escuchó avanzar suavemente hacia ella.

-Miss Swan…

-Buenas noches, ¿qué le sirvo?- preguntón Emma evitando la mirada de la morena

-Miss Swan, tenemos que hablar

La traición que aún sentía era punzante, se sentía a la vez vacía y llena de tristeza. Creía a pie juntillas que Regina Mills era un modelo de rectitud y de fuerza. Emma sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y alzó la cabeza para desafiar a Regina. Pero lo que vio la turbó. La directora adjunta estaba en el mismo estado y ella no parecía estar en forma. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tomar una decisión.

-Yo no…yo…- balbuceó la rubia. Se sentía un poco mal y se preguntó si realmente valdría la pena escuchar lo que la directora le iba a decir. Tenía miedo, realmente miedo de haberse equivocado estrepitosamente y no quería tener la verdad frente a ella.

-Hay una mesa libre, y pronto vamos a cerrar, podríamos sentarnos para hablar-propuso Emma secamente

Regina, muy feliz por tener una oportunidad con la rubia, tomó la delantera y se sentó en la mesa aislada. Emma se unió a ella y se sentó enfrente.

-¿Todo va bien? ¿Se…aclimata en casa de su amigo?- comenzó Regina para aligerar un poco la atmosfera.

-Sí, todo va muy bien.

Regina notó que la paciencia de Emma era muy débil y decidió entrar directamente en el meollo del asunto.

Dejó una foto entre ellas y una sonrisa triste pintó sus labios.

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron de asombro. Regina tenía en sus brazos al muchacho que Emma había visto en la foto de la habitación de la morena. Ella estaba muy diferente en esa foto. Miraba al pequeño con una ternura y un amor incondicional. Él tenía sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de la joven y reía a carcajadas. Algunos segundos antes de ser tomada la foto, seguramente ella le habría hecho cosquillas, pues él estaba todo desaliñado y rojo por haber reído mucho. El parque que estaba detrás de ellos estaba bañado por el sol.

-Es Henry. Es mi pequeño. Al igual que usted, ama el chocolate caliente con canela, adora los cuentos de hadas, los reescribe sin parar y aún piensa que su mamá es una heroína desconocida. Detesta a Peter Pan…- un sollozo bloqueó su garganta, impidiéndole sacar cualquier sonido –Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Emma frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, también ella sumergida por la emoción que emanaba de esa mujer.

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó

La respiración de Regina se aceleró, estaba a punto de hacer una revelación, pero el dolor que eso le engendraba era muy grande.

-¿Sabe, Miss Swan? Hay situaciones en la vida que hacen que la única forma de proteger a los seres que se ama es ponerlos lejos de uno. ¡Es lo que yo he tenido que hacer!

Emma adquirió un expresión de asombro y terriblemente avergonzada. Ella, que había creído que Regina se había separado de un niño para conservar las apariencias.

-Yo…lo siento. No sabía que…

-Lo sé, Swan. ¡Es por eso que se lo cuento! No quiero que tenga una falsa idea de mí, no lo soportaría.

-¿Muchas más personas están al corriente?- preguntó ella

-¿De Henry? No. Muy pocas lo saben, sería ponerlo en peligro.

Emma asintió y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, cada una centrada en sus reflexiones.

-Me emociona mucho que me lo haya contado. Yo…de verdad, estoy conmocionada y me siento una verdadera idiota. Debería haber pensado un poco antes de juzgarla- confesó la rubia, con la voz trémula.

-Usted es una buena persona, miss Swan

-Usted es una mejor persona que yo, profesora Mills, no sabe hasta qué punto me gustaría ser como usted.

Regina sintió una ola de ternura hacia Emma crecer en su pecho. Esa muchacha causaría su pérdida, estaba segura de ello.

-Swan, si le he dicho todo esto, es para que no tenga una falsa idea sobre mí, pero también porque me habría causado mucha tristeza tener que marcharme un día sin haberle dicho la verdad

-¿Marcharse?- Emma sintió el pánico insinuarse en ella -¿Se va a marchar?

-De momento no está previsto, pero…la vida me ha enseñado que todo puede cambiar de un día a otro.

Emma asintió manteniendo sus ojos clavados en sus manos. Sabía mejor que nadie que la vida podía cambiar de un día a otro, sin embargo nunca había medido las verdaderas consecuencias de ello. Sabía que todo podía tambalearse, pero jamás la idea le había aparecido tan clara en la mente.

De repente, la luz se apagó y Emma se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Hey!- dijo ella

-Oh, lo siento Em'- gruñó Leroy –Yo…te dejo cerrar, ¿ok?- preguntó sin haber visto todavía a Regina

-Sí, sí, ok

Ella se volvió a sentar. La luz exterior de las lámparas era lo único que iluminaba el interior del bar.

Ante el silencio de Emma, Regina carraspeó y se levantó.

-Bien, gracias por haberme escuchado. Dejo que cierre tranquilamente.

Emma le agarró el brazo con fuerza impidiéndole hacer ningún movimiento.

-¡Tengo algo que decirle!- dijo Emma

-Miss Swan, pero ¿qué hace?- dijo Regina, riéndose a medias

-¿No lo ha comprendido?- gimió la rubia avanzando mientras Regina retrocedía

-Swan, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, ahora asustada

Estaban en el centro de la sala, no lejos del mostrador y a Emma le costaba elegir las palabras.

-¡Yo…tengo sentimientos…por usted!- soltó finalmente

-Swan, no tiene sentimientos hacía mí, solo está un poco perdida. Necesita estabilidad. Puntos de anclaje, de…

Emma agarró su rostro entre sus manos y besó los labios de la morena, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban ahí, pegados a los de Regina Mills, eran cálidos, dulces. Emma podía sentir el aliento de la mayor correr por sus mejillas.

Sorprendida en un principio, la morena no supo qué hacer, después se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando parte de ese beso y rechazó a Emma bruscamente.

-¿En qué está pensando, Swan?- soltó la directora adjunta posando sus dedos en sus labios, como para comprobar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se debatía entre la rabia que la había abatido durante esos últimos días y un sentimiento nuevo que le retorcía las entrañas en ese momento preciso.

La rubia elevó las manos al aire, como para señalarle que no haría nada más. Después, una sonrisa estiró sus labios. Había notado que Regina había deseado compartir ese beso justo hasta antes de empujarla.

Regina pareció ahogarse ante el comportamiento de Emma. Quiso huir, pero su cuerpo se precipitó contra el de la rubia, dejó caer su bolso al suelo y empujó a la joven contra el mostrador, sus labios se sellaron y sus manos se deslizaban por todos lados. Las manos de Emma también estaban presentes, se habían deslizado entre los faldones de su abrigo y habían encontrado refugio en sus caderas. Regina enderezó la cabeza para darle acceso más fácil a Emma. Ella parecía incapaz de rechazar a la joven y esta última, sintiéndose animada, no pudo evitar continuar la línea imaginaria que se detuvo en el cuello de la morena. Allí donde su perfume era más embriagador. Era característico de Regina, secreto, misterioso, frío, pero cálido a la vez, especiado y dulce. A la medida.

Regina sintió un gemido listo para escapársele de los labios, pero un destello de lucidez le atravesó la mente, empujó a la joven aplastando su espalda contra la barra, haciéndole gruñir de dolor.

-¡Swan! ¡No!

Los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaron encontrándose con los de Regina. Hizo un movimiento para enderezarse, pero Regina retrocedió rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡Stop! Por Dios, ¿qué…?

Estaban casi sin aliento y la morena tenía expresión de asombro. Emma agarró sus caderas dulcemente, pero juzgando el contacto demasiado íntimo, prefirió posar sus manos en los brazos de la joven. Ascendió hacia sus hombros y finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Swan…- resopló Regina en un sollozo

-¡Shh!- murmuró Emma

No estaba segura de ella misma, en sus gestos, incluso estaba en pánico, pero sabía lo que quería: Regina Mills. No abandonaría el combate, lucharía para obtener lo que quería. Y sobre todo, lucharía para que Regina aceptara algo de felicidad en su vida.

-Swan…- dejó escapar la joven para que la rubia dejara de torturarla. Posó sus manos en los antebrazos de su alumna para que la soltara.

Emma retrocedió manteniendo de todas maneras una mano en la muñeca de Regina.

Las dos estaban asustadas, pero la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro no podía mentir. Tras algunos segundos, Regina cerró los ojos y declaró

-Swan, yo…debería soltarme, o corremos el riesgo de no poder pararlo más.

Emma tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo era un pinball. Una bola de felicidad y de excitación golpeaba todas sus esquinas, su corazón, su vientre, su caja torácica. Soltó su agarre y Regina tuvo que sujetarse a la barra para no tambalearse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tragó con dificultad y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Bien, tengo que volver a casa

 _¡Bien Regina! ¡Continúa, vete y no te des la vuelta!_

-Si quiere venir…- murmuró con voz grave

 _¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la marcha atrás? ¿Dónde están los buenos principios de no acostarse con una alumna?_

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Emma con una delgada sonrisa

¡No!

-Sí

Regina hizo una mueca. La lucha que se producía entre la razón y su corazón acababa de comenzar y no estaba dispuesta a parar. Se recobró un poco y posó la mano sobre el hombro de Emma.

-No, miss Swan, no…

Emma la miró, estupefacta. Regina había vuelto a su máscara de hierro. La rubia dejó de lado su timidez y atrapó delicadamente la mano de la directora adjunta. Esta se turbó y su respiración se aceleró inmediatamente.

-Vamos a dejar el «Miss Swan» y el tratamiento de usted, ¿no?

Regina frunció el ceño. Todo eso quizás iba un poco rápido. De repente se sintió pillada en una trampa y retiró su mano de la de su alumna.

Instantáneamente, Emma comprendió que algo no iba bien. Vio el rostro de la morena cambiar y volverse inquieto y perdido.

-¡Wow, ok! ¡No he dicho nada!- dijo ella retrocediendo algunos pasos para dejarle claro que no estaba ahí para hacerle daño.

En la penumbra, Emma logró captar la turbación de su profesora y se mantuvo a distancia para hablarle. Hundió su mirada en la suya y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, yo te voy a tutear, y tú, tú lo harás cuando estés preparada. ¿De acuerdo?

Regina asintió en silencio, más para mostrar que había comprendido que por estar en realidad de acuerdo. La verdad era que quería huir. Partir y sobre todo borrar lo que acababa de pasar. El hecho de que haya amado ese momento no era la cuestión. Emma era una alumna y debía seguir siéndolo.

-Bien, ahora voy a cerrar- dijo Emma continuando con su sonrisa –Veo que necesitas tiempo, espacio, y sé que tendré que ser paciente. Así que, voy a dejarte tranquila, esperaré a que quieras llamarme Emma, que quieras dormir conmigo en el mismo espacio.

Regina abrió sus ojos como platos, "dormir conmigo". ¿Estaba ella ya en eso? ¿Estaba ella en alguna parte? La morena no respondió, giró sus talones y se dio prisa en salir del bar para llegar a su coche. Emma la miró marcharse, con el ceño fruncido. Después se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿En serio?- se dijo, furiosa consigo misma.


	13. El gato y el ratón

**El gato y el ratón**

Emma se descalzó y dejó sus zapatillas pegadas a la pared donde se alineaban ya varios pares de diferentes tallas. Al entrar en el pequeño salón, encontró a Nathan delante de la tele en compañía de Fígaro que ronroneaba, muy contento de haber encontrado a alguien que le rascara el vientre.

-Nathan, ¿qué haces aún levantado?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger una cerveza de la nevera.

-¡Te esperaba!

Emma abrió la botella y tomó un buche. Pensó en hacer como Killian: tener una reserva de ron a mano. Sacudió sus rizos dorados y fue a sentarse al lado de su joven hermano.

-¿Por qué me esperabas?

-Tengo que hablarte

-Oh…¿Ahora? Quiero decir, realmente no tengo cabeza para parlotear de nada…

-George ha venido a verme después del cole

Emma giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Em, vas como un moto, déjame hablar- gruñó el muchacho revirando los ojos

Fígaro cogió la mano de Nathan con sus dos pequeñas patitas delanteras para que siguiera acariciándolo. Lo que hizo distraídamente.

-Bueno, estaba allí, a la salida de clase, quería joderme. Me dijo que nos saldríamos con la nuestra así como así…Quiso darme una bofetada, entonces me marché.

Emma relajó la presión, Nathan no tenía nada.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?

-No iba a servir de nada, Em, no me ha hecho nada…Pero bueno…quería de todas maneras contártelo porque…bueno eso…

-Ok, has hecho bien.

Un silencio se instaló y Nathan no se intimidó y miró de arriba abajo a la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, ¿ha ido bien tu noche?- preguntó él enderezándose un poco, cansado de acariciar al felino.

La bola de pelo le dio algunos golpes con las patas para captar su atención, después, al ver que no pasaba nada, bajó del sofá lanzándole una torva mirada.

-Sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Nathan se encogió de hombros

-Porque sí…

El muchacho volvió a ponerse serio

-¿Crees que él nos dejará tranquilos un día?

-Sí, más le vale- lo tranquilizó Emma

Sin esperarlo, él se deslizó en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra él. Ella se dejó hacer, consciente de que Nathan, bajo ese aire de insolente, tenía miedo.

-¿No nos vas a dejar otra vez, no?- preguntó con una voz débil

Emma se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué decir? Un día u otro ella tendrá que partir a hacer su vida…

-¡No, Nathan, no os dejaré!- resopló cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos diez minutos y el muchacho se levanto para apagar la tele y servirse un vaso de agua.

-Bueno…yo me voy a acostar- dijo Emma estirándose

-Por cierto, Emma, te queda bien tu nuevo lápiz de labios- se burló el muchacho

Emma frunció el ceño, ella no se ponía pintalabios. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y al ver su reflejo, comprendió inmediatamente que los besos dados con Regina habían transferido una parte del labial a su piel. Sonrió, tomando eso como una prueba tangible de que todo había pasado realmente. Después, sintió un débil pánico insinuarse en ella.

-Nathan, yo…

-Bah, no te preocupes, no diré nada- la cortó él mientras apagaba el salón para dirigirse a su cuarto -¡Buenas noches, Emma!

La rubia suspiró, se sentía terriblemente frustrada por no haber podido ir más lejos con la directora. Y sobre todo, ¿iba a poder repetirlo algún día? Regina Mills era la mujer más misteriosa que conocía, pero no la asustaba. Por el contrario, la morena parecía inquieta ante la idea de comenzar una relación con Emma.

 _Has ido un poco lejos, «dormir conmigo en el mismo espacio»_

Emma se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Quizás no hubiera salido como ella habría deseado. Pero Emma lo necesitaba, necesitaba formular las cosas para poder decirse que todo había tenido lugar. Regina se había escapado, pero no podría rehuirla indefinidamente. Tenía que hablar de esa situación porque después de un mes detestándose, las dos se habían lanzado sobre la otra. Sin duda la frustración de detestarse sintiendo fuertes sentimiento hacia la otra.

Emma suspiró mientras cogía el cepillo de dientes. Ella esperaría.

Tras haberse lavado, se hundió bajo las mantas y la mano de August se poso sobre su cadera.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Has hablado con el pequeño?- preguntó él acariciándola dulcemente

-Sí, hemos hablado.

-¿Qué quería contarte?

-Es confidencial- murmuró ella sonriendo

-Ok, buenas noches entonces

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en los escalones de sus escaleras, de cara a la puerta cerrada con llave, había pasado la noche ahí, aterrada ante la idea de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a Emma, o peor, a una patrulla de policía que la llevaría a prisión. Parpadeaba a intervalos irregulares, su rostro estaba triste y parecía abatida.

Se sobresaltó violentamente cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¡Regina!- gritó la voz de Chloè al otro lado

El timbre sonó a su vez y Regina tuvo la impresión de que alguien había dado comienzo a una orquesta.

-¡Re-gi-na!- llamó otra vez Chloè hundiendo su dedo sobre el timbre.

Regina se obligó a calmar los latidos de su corazón y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

La enfermera escuchó de repente abrirse los cerrojos uno a uno y la puerta se abrió para dejar aparecer a una directora muy pálida, el rostro marcado por la fatiga y las ojeras negras comiéndose su bello rostro.

-¡Redge! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Nadie logra encontrarte! Son las nueve y tenías una reunión con los padres de los alum…¡Redge!

Chloè sintió las manos de Regina en su camiseta y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. En un segundo, se encontró en sujetador ante la mujer que había compartido sus noches hacía algunos años antes.

-¡Redge!- resopló Chloè intentando oponerse a esos ataques carnales.

Regina hundió su nariz en el cuello de la joven y la besó con desespero. Agarró sus muñecas y las inmovilizó sobre la cabeza de la rubia para que dejara de moverse.

-¡Hey!- protestó Chloè.

-¡Chloè, tócame!- murmuró Regina presionando las manos de la joven enfermera sobre sus pechos.

Chloè amenazaba con dejar libres sus deseos y el hecho de tocar el cuerpo de aquella a quien había amado- y que probablemente aún amaba-no la ayudaba a tener las ideas claras.

-Redge…- pronunció ella con dificultad.

Regina abrió su falda que cayó a sus pies y no le hizo falta más a Chloè para perder el control. Le dio la vuelta a la situación e inmovilizó a Regina contra la puerta de entrada, mordió su labio inferior y descendió por su cuello dejando una huella a su paso. Arrancó los botones de la camisa de la morena y los escuchó rebotar aquí y allá. Presionó con su mano la vulva de Regina provocando en esta un pequeño grito ronco. Chloè se detuvo de repente, insegura. Ellas no eran así. Regina no estaba en su estado normal, en cuanto a Chloè, no era ese tipo de mujer, que se aprovechaba de las debilidades de la mujer que amaba para follarla salvajemente.

-Redge…- repitió ella separándose un poco

-¡No, continúa!- ordenó la morena impulsándose contra la mano de Chloè sobre su intimidad y hundiendo su mirada en la de su amiga. La intensidad de esa mirada habría hecho perder el control a cualquiera, pero la frase que acompañó a esa mirada heló a Chloè en el sitio.

-¡Muéstrame que soy normal! ¡Continúa!

Chloè se apartó definitivamente. ¿Normal? Pues claro que Regina Mills era normal. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¡Stop! ¿Qué estamos a punto de hacer…? ¿Me…me estás ordenado que te haga el amor?- preguntó Chloè sin aliento moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. -En absoluto. No vamos a hacer las cosas así- retomó con voz furiosa.

Regina se hundió en llanto, de rodillas ante su amiga. Chloè frunció el ceño y posó una mano en la espalda de la morena. La camisa abierta dejando ver un sujetador negro de encaje y unas braguitas a juego, el maquillaje corrido, los cabellos desordenados, Regina no se parecía en absoluto a la mujer altanera y elegante que dejaba ver.

-¡Ok, definitivamente hay algo que no va bien!- suspiró la enfermera volviendo a ponerse la camiseta.

Ayudó a Regina a levantarse y la hizo sentarse en un sillón de cuero, cubrió sus piernas con una manta. Después le pasó una mano por los cabellos para colocárselos tras la oreja, a continuación subió a la habitación para coger una camiseta negra y desmaquillador. Miró a la morena cambiarse y comenzar a desmaquillarse.

-En primer lugar, voy a mandarle un mensaje a David para que no se preocupe y sobre todo para que no venga a tirar tu puerta, después vamos a hablar.

En el cerebro de la morena, todo tenía aspecto apagado. Solo pensaba una cosa, que no era normal, que estaba fuera de lugar y de verdad chiflada.

Una llamada más tarde y con una taza de café ante su nariz, Chloè escrutó a su amiga con la mirada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me explicas?

Regina se pasó una mano por los cabellos y exhaló ruidosamente.

-Emma me besó en el bar donde trabaja, después le propuse venir a dormir aquí y cambié de opinión porque…está…mal y no estoy lista

Un corto silencio siguió a sus palabras, pero Chloè Tinker conocía demasiado a Regina para saber que, en ese preciso momento, todo silencio sería mal interpretado.

-¡Sabía que había algo entre vosotras que iba a estallar, te lo había dicho! Entonces, no veo dónde está exactamente el problema, os sentíais atraídas la una por la otra.

-Encontró la foto de Henry y…le he explicado…

-¿Le…le has explicado todo?- preguntó Chloè asombrada

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero…el hecho es que me besó después de esa explicación y hubiéramos podido ir más lejos si no la hubiera rechazado

Chloè se masajeó las sienes.

-¡Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema! Sientes un gran placer con una…

-¡No! ¡Precisamente!- cortó la morena –¡En primer lugar no es solo porque sienta placer, creo que tengo sentimientos por esa chiquilla, y en segundo lugar, eso precisamente, es una chiquilla!

Chloè soltó una risa.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso?

-Emma es todo excepto una chiquilla. Tiene la edad legal para tomar decisiones sobre su vida sexual. Y además…¡aún no estáis ahí!

-¡Estamos precisamente ahí porque Emma me habló de compartir el mismo espacio por la noche! ¡Te aseguro que no es únicamente para _dormir_!

-Regina, ¿qué piensas exactamente? ¿Que no estás lista? ¿Que eres una pederasta?

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron, si hubiera tenido que elegir una palabras, habría sido aquella. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se echó a llorar.

Chloè retomó

-No tiene menos de quince años, está formada físicamente, y muy bien formada si quieres mi opinión y…por lo que se ve, ¿fue ella quien te besó?

-¡Sí, y por lo que se ve, tú tienes problemas con relación a la ética que debe mostrar un directora de un instituto! ¡No debería acostarme con una alumna!

-¡Escucha, para! Si tienes sentimientos por ella, entonces lánzate. ¿Cuántos profesores no han acabado con un alumno? La respuesta es, Regina, todos los días se ve eso. Algunos se casan incluso, honestamente, te aseguro que a ti te gustan las mujeres. ¡Las verdaderas mujeres! ¡No las niñas! Además, en cuanto a Henry, yo solo me enteré al cabo de seis meses de vida en común, mientras que Emma ni vive contigo y ya lo está.

Chloè se inclinó para agarrar la mano de Regina y enjugarle sus lágrimas.

-Querida, creo que te estás enamorando de una joven muy linda y muy paciente. ¡Autorízate un poco de felicidad! Te lo suplico.

Regina se agitó de impaciencia. Curvó sus piernas hacia su pecho y posó su frente en la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué me ocurre?

-¡Te ocurre que te estás enamorando!- repitió Chloè revirando los ojos

-¡Para nada!

-¡Ah, eso, querida, no es algo que uno controle!

-¡Yo lo controlo!- afirmó la joven con un aire de desafío.

Chloè alzó una ceja y asintió en silencio, escéptica.

-Redge, francamente, deberías dejarla entrar en tu vida, poco importa su edad, ella puede ayudarte y sanarte.

-¡No estoy enferma!- replicó Regina haciendo un gesto molesto.

-Enferma no, solo un poco destrozada.

Chloè clavó su mirada en la de ella y sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-El único consejo que puedo darte es que te abras un poco a ella y…veas cómo transcurre todo. Lo único que necesitas es amor.

-¡Lo que necesito es a mi hijo!- escupió la morena con voz dura

Tink se calló, no podía contradecirla, pero Regina también debía aprender a relajarse y a amar.

-Lo mejor es que ponga distancia, ¿no?

Tink la miró perpleja.

-¿Honestamente? Regina, pienso que deberías ver a dónde te lleva esto

-¡A un juicio por perversión de menores! ¡A eso me llevará!

-¡Nooo! ¡Espera, eso solo si te dejas coger!

-¡Tink!

-¡Regina, deja de vivir como si tuvieras sesenta años!

-Perdóname si no encuentro ninguna diversión en devorar una hamburguesa en chándal delante de la tele.

Chloè reviró los ojos, soñadora.

-¡Ahhh, no sabes lo que te pierdes!

-¡Kilos!- replicó Regina suspirando

-Bueno, madame aguafiestas, te voy a dejar que sigas comiéndote el coco, yo no puedo hacer nada más. Pero…piensa, esa chica puede traerte muchas cosas positivas a tu vida.

Tink se fue después de haberle dejado un beso en los cabellos.

Regina, ese día, no fue a las reuniones. Hacía las ocho de la tarde, David y Mary Margaret pasaron a hacerle una visita para comprobar que Chloè no les había mentido diciéndoles que solo estaba algo cansada. Habían llevado a su pequeño con ellos para gran alegría de Regina.

-Deberías hacer menos en el instituto, intenta ocuparte solamente de tus clases por un tiempo- aconsejó Mary mientras miraban a Neal y David acercarse al box de Beau Miroir.

-No puedo, de todas maneras deberé acostumbrarme, tengo en mente el puesto de directora

Habría querido vomitar de tanto que se asqueaba. Iba a convertirse en directora, pero le estaba echando el ojo a una de sus alumnas…

-Si David o yo podemos ayudarte en lo que sea, puedes decírnoslo.

-Gracias, pero te aseguro que solo es un poco de fatiga.

-¡Neal! ¡Chico, vamos a dejar tranquila a Regina, tiene que descansar!

El muchacho se retorció para bajar de los brazos de su padre y corrió a lanzarse a las piernas de la directora.

-¡Redzina! ¿Podrás enseñarme a montar? Papá dice que tú haces saltos de ostáculos

-Obstáculos- lo corrigió la joven alzándolo en sus brazos –Bueno, un día te enseñaré, sí, si tú quieres

-¿Con Beau Miroir?

Regina sonrió

-Sí, con Beau Miroir. ¡Haré que saltes obstáculos!

-¡Ahhh má! ¿Oyes?- gritó el niño excitado.

-¡Sí, muchachote, creo que toda la manzana lo ha oído! ¡Venga, vamos!

Regina besó a su amiga y a su hijo y los vio alejarse hacia el coche, David se quedó unos instantes al lado de la futura directora y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Regina, puedes intentar mentirnos, pero…¿estás segura de que todo va bien?

-David, estoy bien- suspiró ella, irritada.

-Escucha, cuenta lo que quieras, solo quiero avisarte: estamos aquí

Ella plantó su mirada en los ojos claros y risueños y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Él depositó un beso en su cráneo y se unió a su mujer.

Regina volvió a encerrarse en su casa y decidió pasar el fin de semana sola, centrada en sus pensamientos y en su futuro con Emma.

La joven por su parte, esperó una señal, un mensaje, una aparición en el bar, pero nada llegó. El domingo, fue a visitar a Alice y se sintió aliviada al ver que su padre no estaba allí. Le contó todo y se divirtió con las reacciones de su amiga.

-¿Y desde entonces, ninguna noticia?

-No, ninguna…

-Bueno, es normal, debe estar flipando un poco. Eres una alumna y ella tu directora…lo que es super sexy de hecho

-¡Hey! ¡No digas eso!

-¡Oh, venga! No es novedad que Regina Mills es hot. ¡Y además, si no me equivoco, de momento no te pertenece!

-¡De momento!- retomó Emma apuntando a su amiga con el índice

-Bueno, ahora, hay que convencerla para que se deje ir contigo. Pero antes de eso…vuelve a contarme. ¡El beso!

Emma estalló en una risa. Alice era incorregible.

-¡Deja de reír! ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estás enamorada?

-No lo sé…es demasiado pronto para…

-Tatata, es demasiado pronto para decirlo porque da vergüenza decirlo tan pronto…porque si metes la pata, podría decirse «Oh, la pobre, creyó de hecho que podría ser posible», pero estás hablando conmigo. ¡Así que, quiero que me digas la verdad!

Emma torció la boca pinzándose los labios, pero no pudo contener una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Sí, creo que sí!

El rostro de Alice se partió con una sonrisa radiante y juntó sus manos en el aire.

-¡Y pensar que todo esto es gracias un poco a mí!

-¡Qué modestia! ¡Eso no impide que ahora esté estancada! De verdad quiero que estemos juntas, que construyamos algo sólido, pero después me digo…que a lo mejor soy demasiado joven, que es mi primera relación seria, entonces…y…en fin…

-Ya, todo es nuevo…

-Eso es….

-Bueno, mi querida Emma, no podría ayudarte en ese terreno porque imagínate….nunca ido tan lejos con nadie…

Emma suspiró, frustrada. Al ver que su amiga necesitaba cambiar de idea, propuso comer una tonelada de palomitas viendo películas tontas, para poder criticar las peores escenas y burlarse de la interpretación de los actores.

* * *

Emma miró la turba de alumnos entrar por la puerta principal del instituto y escrutó cada rostro para reconocer a la directora adjunta. De repente, la vio, acompañada por la profesora Blanchard. Estaban serias y hablaban bajo para que no las escucharan.

-Profesora Mills, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- preguntó Emma apareciendo delante de las dos mujeres.

-¡No!

Mary miró extrañada a su amiga.

-¡Quiero decir, ahora no, Swan! En otro momento.

-¿En otro momento?- dijo con la voz estrangulada la rubia buscando un poco de apoyo por parte de su profesora de biología.

-Regina, os dejo a solas si quieres.

-¡No! ¡Mis Swan, va a esperar como buena chica!

La morena pasó por delante de su alumna haciéndole a Mary Margaret una señal para que la siguiera. Emma se quedó allí, con los brazos colgando y expresión furiosa. ¡Regina Mills no se saldría con la suya así como así!

La directora adjunta se encontró a Killian delante de su puerta y se contuvo para no suspirar. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin acumular los de sus alumnos.

-¿Señor Jones?

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, profesora?

-¡Adelante, entre!- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su despacho con el joven detrás de ella.

-Yo…quería darle las gracias- soltó él

-¿Agradecerme por qué?

-Bueno…los tipos que querían darme una paliza, creo que han comprendido después de la irrupción de la pasma…

-¡Jones!

-¡De la policía, de la policía!- se corrigió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro por usted, señor Jones, sinceramente

-Sí…hum…para darle las gracias, podría quizás ofrecerle una cena.

Regina casi se echa a reír delante de su alumno, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-¡Muy amable, pero prefiero los bombones!

Como buen jugador, el muchacho sonrió tímidamente y tendió la mano hacia la joven.

-¡Trato!

* * *

El día fue agitado para las dos mujeres, Regina tomaba cuidado para no cruzarse con Emma y Emma intentaba bloquear a Regina. El gato y el ratón…

Ágil, Regina logró deshacerse de los planes de la rubia tomando caminos diferentes y cuidando de nunca quedarse sola. Pero ella no contaba con la determinación de la muchacha que la agarró por el codo a la salida del centro, mientras una muchedumbre de alumnos se precipitaba hacia el bus, coche o sencillamente hacia las bicicletas.

-¡Profesora!- gritó ella demasiado alto

-¡Swan, no es el momento!

-¿Me vas a evitar por mucho tiempo?- preguntó la rubia, furibunda

Regina miró alrededor, podían escucharlas en todo momento.

Después, todo pasó muy deprisa, un grito más fuerte sobrepasó la algarabía de la muchedumbre y captó la atención de todos los alumnos, deteniéndolos en lo que hacían.

-¡Jones!

Un muchacho encapuchado agarró el brazo de Killian.

-¿Qué haces?- chilló el muchacho

El grito que él lanzó después dio fe del dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero Emma no comprendía, el otro acababa solo de lanzarle agua sobre la mano. ¿Cómo podía eso hacerle tanto daño? Los otros, reaccionando más rápido, comenzaron a gritar y correr. Killian cayó de rodillas apretándose su brazo contra el pecho. Emma se precipitó a su lado y rápidamente, fue apartada por Regina, que ordenó a todos los alumnos ponerse al resguardo. Emma se quedó al lado de su amigo, lanzando una mirada furiosa a la morena que intentaba echarla hacia atrás.

-¡No toque su mano, Swan!- soltó Regina -¡Es ácido!

-¡Me la ha cortado! ¡Me la ha cortado!- gritó el muchacho mostrando la sangre que caía abundantemente de su brazo.

-¡Swan, no toque!- repitió Regina golpeando la mano de la muchacha.

Largos minutos pasaron durante los cuales Killian gritaba de dolor e intentaba levantarse. Una ambulancia finalmente llegó y se llevó al joven y a la directora. Emma se quedó en la acera, turbada.

* * *

Era más de medianoche cuando Regina aparcó delante de su casa. Unas terribles ganas de vomitar la invadían desde hacía varias horas y sus pies parecían hundidos en plomo. Sacó sus llaves de su abrigo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y se quedó parada al divisar un bulto moverse en el descansillo.

Emma se levantó, con expresión avergonzada y aterida de frío, sus largos cabellos estaban enredados, pero destellos dorados rodeaban su bello rostro.

-He pensado que necesitarías consuelo…- murmuró la rubia con una voz grave de tristeza.

El mortero que le apretaba el corazón se hizo pedazos, sintió un vivo dolor atravesarla. Las emociones del día le ascendían al corazón para precipitarla en un agresivo sufrimiento.

Soltó su bolso y se llevó las manos enguantadas a su rostro. Curvó la espalda, los sollozos la sacudían violentamente, dobló las piernas para dejarse caer al suelo. Pero el golpe no vino, Emma la había rodeado con sus brazos y la mantenía firmemente contra ella.

Regina golpeó con el pie. ¿Por qué se empeñaba esta chica en consolarla? Pero sobre todo, Regina sintió que estaba a punto de quedar al descubierto. Su debilidad la ganó y se agarró desesperadamente al cuello de Emma.

La joven recogió el bolso de la morena y la ayudó a subir los escalones del descansillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó que Regina tecleara el código de la alarma. Ella se movió para encender la chimenea del salón. Regina había dejado de llorar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacer el menor movimiento. La culpabilidad la corroía por dentro, sabía que nunca podría perdonarse. Si Killian estaba así hoy en día, era totalmente su culpa. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Emma rozarle la rodilla.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Swan, no tengo ganas de hablar

Emma asintió, decepcionada de que Regina no quisiera llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Sin embargo, sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo dejo en la mesita. La morena posó sus ojos aún húmedos en él y frunció el ceño. El ojo dibujado que le había dado algunas semanas antes parecía mirarla.

-Es el ojo que le di a Belle para que investigara, no ha encontrado nada, en ningún libro, pero de todas maneras yo he logrado descubrir algo…en los periódicos.

La mirada de la directora adjunta ascendió lentamente hacia el rostro de la rubia.

-Tras la agresión de Killian, estuve en la biblioteca y encontré esto.

Dejó un artículo de periódico sobre la mesa y lo empujo delicadamente hacia la morena que lo cogió entre sus dedos.

-Es un suceso-constató ella desde las primeras líneas

-Se trata de una nueva banda que puebla nuestras calles, tiene una red de drogas que pasa a través de Canadá y llega a Estados Unidos. Mirando la foto, pude ver el «logo»

Ella entrecerró los ojos marrones para ver mejor.

-Esto quiere decir que esa banda está detrás de ti, y ese logo lo he visto esta tarde, tatuado en el cuello del chico que ha agredido a Killian.

Regina posó una mano en su boca, febril. No se trataba de una sencilla broma de adolescente, y ella que pensaba que Emma y ella estaban siendo vigiladas, se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Era por la ayuda que le había dado a Killian, ella no era bienvenida y esa llamada de atención era muy seria. Se quedó en silencio, las pruebas frente a sus ojos, el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho. Queriendo ayudar a Killian, había hecho lo contrario.

-¿Cómo está él?- preguntó Emma, adivinando los pensamientos de su profesora.

Tras un corto silencio, Regina tragó y se escuchó decir

-Los médicos han debido amputarle su mano izquierda. El ácido hizo muchos estragos en la carne, no querían arriesgarse a tener que cortarle el brazo completo.

Emma se puso una mano en la boca, sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, pero no las dejo caer.

Ante el silencio de Regina, Emma se levantó y se puso su chaqueta.

-Me voy a casa, estoy helada- explicó poniéndose la bufanda.

La morena no hizo seña alguna para indicarle que había comprendido, pero Emma debía huir de esa casa, se hacía difícil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando pasó por delante del sillón donde Regina estaba sentada, esta le agarró el brazo, parando a la rubia en su huida.

-Quédese un rato más, Miss Swan- ordenó ella

Emma controló la respiración y a ella misma para no sacudir a Regina y gritarle que hablaran de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas.

-¡Solo si me deja pedir algo para comer!- dijo finalmente

Ninguna de las dos tenía hambre, pero Emma sabia que tras un violento shock emocional, había que comer. Después de los entierros, todo el mundo se reunía para comer, simplemente para no encontrarse solo, con el gran vacío que el difunto había dejado y también porque comer aportaba cierta paz. Llenar el estómago para no pensar en el vacío que se había instalado en el corazón.

-Hay un plato en el horno, pavo, creo- le informó Regina

Emma se quitó de nuevo su chaqueta y su bufanda y se dirigió a la cocina para recalentar el plato. A continuación envió un SMS a August para avisarle de que quizás no volvería esa noche. Puso la mesa y espero a que el aroma del pavo se extendiera por la cocina. Comieron en un silencio casi total, solo se escuchaba el ruido familiar de los cubiertos entrechocándose.

-¡Lo siento, Swan!- soltó de repente Regina soltando su tenedor

Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Yo…no hago eso, no salgo con mis alumnos…¡no soy ese tipo de mujer!

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se tragó lo que tenía en el tenedor. Tras un corto silencio, suspiró.

-Lo sé- dijo con voz rota.

-De verdad, soy una persona reservada, calmada y…

-¡Y yo tampoco tengo por costumbre saltarle encima a mis profesores!- cortó la rubia –Es así, no estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas, pero…de todas maneras estamos la una atraída por la otra y más vale intentar algo antes que decir que hubiéramos podido, pero que no hicimos nada. ¿No crees?

El tuteo de Emma era una verdadera agresión a los oídos de la directora adjunta, pero debía confesar que amaba esa cercanía, aunque no estaba preparada para corresponderle.

-Ciertamente- eligió responder

Los labios de Emma se estiraron en una sonrisa y soltó el tenedor.

-Estaba muy bueno- susurró

Regina asintió quitándose la servilleta. Barrió la estancia con la mirada, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, nada daba pie a la excentricidad ni siquiera algún desorden organizado. La casa entera estaba así, su biblioteca estaba clasificada por época y por autor, sus preciados y antiguos libros tenían su propio estante. Emma iba a representar un trastorno nuevo. Un caos que debía domar. Regina cerró los ojos e intentó luchar un poco más de tiempo, pero la voz de Tink se imponía en su mente.

-Bueno…esta vez si me voy. Iré a ver a Killian al hospital mañana. ¿Te veré en clase?

La morena asintió y se levantó para acompañar a la joven a la puerta. Antes de abrir, tomó el toro por los cuernos y miró a su alumna.

-Miss Swan, yo quería…decirle…que…en fin…que tenga una buena noche- concluyó, decepcionada por no haber podido decir nada mejor.

Los labios de Emma se estiraron en una sonrisa comprensiva y dio un paso hacia delante para posar los labios en la mejilla de la directora. Dio un paso hacia atrás y Regina clavó los ojos en los suyos, sorprendida de que Emma hubiera desencriptado el mensaje que ella había intentado enviarle torpemente.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Emma abriendo la puerta para deslizarse por la abertura.

Regina posó sus dedos en el sitio donde Emma la había besado y frunció el ceño, ¡esa chica causaría su pérdida!

Al día siguiente, mientras venía de realizar una larga cabalgata con Beau Miroir, Regina descendió de la silla y le pasó las riendas a su palafrenero. Robin Hood estaba a su servicio desde que ella había hecho construir los establos y jamás había tenido queja de él. Era un buen trabajador y aunque se había encaprichado de ella, ella había sabido ponerle amablemente en su lugar.

-Parece cansada, milady

Él le había endilgado ese caluroso apodo que tenía por fin valorizarla. Ella le dio una sonrisa triste y declaró

-He tenido un día difícil, uno de mis alumnos fue atacado gravemente y…es complicado gestionarlo.

-De acuerdo, comprendo. Por cierto, una muchacha ha venido y creo que la espera delante de la casa.

-Gracias, Robin- dijo Regina tras una última caricia al hocico de Beau Miroir

Rodeó la casa y encontró a la rubia sentada en los escalones, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión de desilusión en el rostro.

-Swan…- la llamó al ver el rostro contraído de su alumna

-Buenas tardes

-¿Quiere entrar?- propuso Regina tras un instante de vacilación

Emma asintió y siguió a Regina que entraba ya en la casa.

-¡Huele muy bien!- cumplimentó la muchacha

-He hecho lasaña, ¿quiere?

Emma pareció un poco desilusionada de que Regina siguiera sin tutearla, pero después de todo, había prometido que esperaría a que estuviera preparada. Sacudió sus rizos de izquierda a derecha y suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No se puede ver a Killian hasta dentro de dos días. Así que no tendré noticias antes del jueves y estoy muerta de inquietud.

-Hay que dejar que los médicos trabajen- intentó explicar Regina.

Emma asintió tristemente y se mordió el labio inferior.

-He venido a traerte esto, olvide dártelo ayer, son papeles administrativos, creo, los dejaste caer durante la agresión.

-Gracias

Un pesado silencio se instaló y Emma decidió moverse.

-Bueno…me voy…

Le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y se giró. Regina cerró suavemente la puerta de la entrada, con el corazón lacerado. Mientras Emma bajaba los escalones del descansillo, escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ella y la voz de Regina llamándola.

-¡En verdad tengo mucha lasaña!

Emma pivotó en el escalón que estaba bajando y sonrió de lado, ¿estaba de verdad Regina invitándola a cenar?

-¿Trabaja…. esta noche?- preguntó

-¡No, esta noche no!

-¿Quiere unirse a mí?

-¡Con gran placer!

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta en el otro sentido, Emma se detuvo frente a su profesora y la miró por un instante.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- preguntó de repente

Regina, cogida por sorpresa en un primer momento, retrocedió varios pasos y se encontró bloqueada contra la puerta. Pero al ver que Emma no quería intimidarla, se relajó y terminó incluso por asentir.

Emma aplastó dulcemente sus labios en la comisura de los de ella y se apartó emitiendo un ligero ruido aprobatorio.

-¡Parece ser una delicia!- dijo ella pasándose la lengua por su labio superior

-¿Perdón?

-¡Tu lasaña!

Regina cerró la puerta. Esta muchacha tenía un don para volverla loca.

Emma se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldar de su silla. Esperó a que Regina le diera un cubierto y comenzaron a comer.

-Pareces incómoda- dijo Emma

-Tengo la impresión de no saber de verdad dónde estoy, ni a dónde ir…

Emma sonrió dulcemente

-Déjame guiarte, ¿quieres?

-Miss Swan, no necesito que me guíen, ¡necesito saber a dónde voy!

Emma pareció desestabilizada, ni ella misma sabía a dónde se lanzaba, pero había sido empujada hacia ello por una fuerza incomprensible. El magnetismo de Regina Mills era tal que parecía haber caído en sentimientos nuevos, aún no domesticados.

-Solo tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo, el tiempo que necesitas para tutearme y el tiempo que necesito para…no lo sé

Regina suspiró, se pinzó el puente de la nariz, notaba que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza.

 _¿Sabes lo que es eficaz contra un dolor de cabeza?-_ susurró la voz de Tink en su mente

-¿Tiempo? ¿Cree que se trata de eso?- preguntó perpleja

-¡Francamente, no sé nada! ¡Podemos quizás solo intentarlo!

Regina asintió.

-Y si comenzamos por…ver una película en el sofá y…no sé, hacer solo eso, ver una peli y después, me voy

 _¡Venga, solo una película!_

-De acuerdo

Emma se había quitado sus zapatos y sus pies estaban apoyados en el asiento del sofá, había rodeado sus rodillas con sus brazos y movía sus piernas, apartándolas y cerrándolas mientras sonreía ante las peripecias que se sucedían en la pantalla. En cuanto a Regina, alternaba entre la pantalla y Emma, deleitándose con el momento que estaban pasando.

Los dos días que siguieron Emma los pasó en casa de su profesora, se iba todas las noches y volvía tras las clases, o tras el trabajo para hablar o sencillamente ver una película, un documental, fingir que trabajaba en la memoria de la joven. Las dos salían ganando aunque Emma estaba desolada por no haber podido volver a besarla.

El jueves por la tarde, Killian seguía sin poder recibir visitas a excepción de sus padres que habían vuelto de viaje. Había tenido que entrar de nuevo en quirófano debido a una complicación post-operatoria. Al día siguiente, el azar quiso que Regina y Emma se encontraran delante del hospital.

-Vaya, vaya, miss Swan, ¿ya no trabaja?

-Es usted dura, acabo de tirarme toda una tarde en el _Chapélier Flou_. Por cierto, la he esperado- reprochó amablemente la rubia adoptando el voseo para pinchar a la morena.

-Lo siento, he tenido un contratiempo

Se dirigieron al hospital, conociendo el camino de memoria.

Emma se mordió discretamente el labio, conteniéndose para no hablar y decir una tontería. Pero al ver la mirada apacible de la morena, lanzó

-¿Y si retomamos el tiempo perdido en tu casa esta noche?

Regina iba a cerrarse, darle una bofetada, pulverizarla.

-¿Por qué no?

Si hubieran estado en una película, Emma habría escuchado probablemente un coro de niños cantar mientras que una luz blanca, resplandeciente, habría iluminado a la morena. En lugar de eso, se encontró en plena cara con una maquina de golosinas, que la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Ay! ¡Joder!

-¡Emma!- replicó Regina media muerta de risa

Ella le posó la mano sobre el brazo para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie. El dolor dejó lugar a la sorpresa. Asombrada, la muchacha no creyó lo que acababa de escuchar, pero el calor que la mano de Regina propagaba era muy real.

-¿Conoces mi nombre? – bromeó ella sonriendo

Regina sacudió la cabeza revirando los ojos.

¡Qué bello era esa manera de decir su nombre! Em-ma ¡Por Dios!

En la recepción, les informan que podían ir a ver a Killian a la habitación 812. Así que subieron y Emma sintió una ligera angustia por entrar. Dio tres pequeños golpes y entró en la habitación.

El muchacho giró la cabeza, una expresión triste y colérica en el rostro. Su brazo mutilado estaba disimulado bajo la sábana, seguramente para esconder el muñón que había reemplazado a su mano.

-¡Hola Killian!- murmuró dulcemente Emma como si se dirigiera a un muerto.

Instantáneamente, se culpó por el tono empleado. Lanzó una mirada a Regina para tener algo de ayuda.

-Buenas tardes, señor Jones- saludó también la morena

Al escuchar la voz de Regina, él giró la cabeza hacia ella y la fusiló con la mirada.

-¡Emma, saca a esta puta de aquí!


	14. En el País de las Maravillas

**En el País de las Maravillas**

Emma se pasó una mano por los cabellos e hizo correr nerviosamente su lengua por los labios, se giró de nuevo hacia Killian y suspiró. Regina había salido de la habitación algunos minutos antes a pesar del intento de Emma en que se quedara. Ella quería dejarle tiempo al muchacho para que se calmara. Emma se había sentado y había intentado conversar con él, pero rápidamente él la había mandado a paseo. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡No comprendo cómo puedes culparla hasta ese punto, Kill'!

El muchacho alzó lo que quedaba de su brazo para enseñárselo a Emma.

-¡Este es el motivo! ¡Emma, me la han amputado! ¡No es moco de pavo, joder! ¡Ya no tengo mano!- gimió él enderezándose en su cama del hospital.

-¡Ella intentó ayudarte!

-¡Llevándome a la pasma para que les contara todo! ¡Joder, no entiendes nada!

-¡Escucha, no he venido a enfadarme contigo!- alegó la rubia

Killian volvió a meter su brazo bajo la sábana, refunfuñando. Emma suspiró y se pinzó los labios.

-¡Entonces, deja de defenderla!- gruñó él

La rubia consideró un instante la demanda de su amigo, pero no podía aceptar que Killian echara la culpa sobre su "novia"

-¡Realmente intentó ayudarte a salir de esta historia! ¡Llevarte a ver a la policía fue lo más razonable que había que hacer!

-¿Razonable? ¡Emma, mierda, ya no tengo mano izquierda! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-¡Ella no podía saber lo que iba a pasar!

El moreno sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, había pensado que al menos Emma estaría de su lado, que ella no le encontraría excusas a Regina Mills, pero se había equivocado enormemente y no lo admitía.

-¡No debió meter las jodidas narices en mis asuntos!

Emma reviró los ojos

-¡Francamente, si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás habrías acabado muy mal! Así que yo…

-¡Emma, si has venido a defenderla en cuerpo y alma, puedes largarte!

Asombrada, ella se acercó a la cama.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó ella, estupefacta.

-¡Veo que has elegido bando!

-¡No hay bando para elegir, Killian! ¡Lo siento, pero creo que estás siendo egoísta!

-¡Qué te jodan, Emma!

Sin aguantar más, Emma dejó estallar su cólera.

-¡Intentas proyectar tus propios errores sobre ella! ¡Si no te hubieras metido es esta historia, ella no habría necesitado ayudarte!

-¡Te recuerdo que me encontré en esa situación únicamente porque vivo en el puerto!

-Hay otras personas en el puerto, y así por casualidad, ¿los vendedores de droga se dirigieron a ti para que les guardaras la mercancía?

Killian entrecerró los ojos y giró la cabeza totalmente hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Emma? ¿Que porque soy algo marginal, no puedo achacarme la culpa sino a mí mismo?...¡Viniendo de una huérfana degenerada, me hace reír!

El golpe que Emma recibió en el fondo de su pecho no tenía nada de agradable, pero en su fondo, ella sabía que Killian tenía razón, ella se permitía lanzarle reproches injustos. Se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

-¡Eso…no es lo que he dicho! Yo…quiero decir, cuando esos tipos vinieron a pedirte que escondieras la mercancía que tú sabías que era coca, ¿por qué no dijiste que no?

-¿De verdad tienes que hacer esa pregunta?- rugió el muchacho –¡No son el tipo de personas a quienes se les dice que no, Emma! ¡Joder, mira!

Se arrancó su vendaje, corriendo el riesgo de hacer saltar los puntos con ello.

-¡Killian para!- gritó la joven, inquieta.

-¡Mira esto!

Él siguió quitándose el vendaje, haciendo muecas por el dolor, gruñendo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No!

Ella no quería verlo, no tenía ningunas ganas de ver el brazo mutilado de su amigo.

Finalmente logró retirar el último trozo de tela y apuntó su brazo exudado hacia la rubia. Ella tuvo una arcada y se quedó fija delante de él. El muñón cosido parecía la boca inmunda de una bestia del fondo de los océanos. Nervaduras provocadas por el ácido que había sido vertido sobre su mano subían hasta su codo y aún parecían estar en carne viva. Ella hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

-¡Bien, ahora veo que comienzas a captarlo, Swan! ¡Ahora, no vengas a decirme que ella, esa puta, no tiene nada que ver!

Él se dejó caer en la almohada para retomar un ritmo de respiración normal. Sudaba grandes gotas y apretaba las mandíbulas para no vomitar.

Ella no respondió y tocó un interruptor para llamar a una enfermera para que le volviera a vendar el brazo.

-Killian, ella no podía saber que esto iba a pasar. Quería sacarte de aquello, intenta pensar en ello. Ella quería ayudarte y no es responsable de lo que te pasa, el único responsable es el tarado que vino a echarte el ácido en la mano. ¡Te dejo para que pienses en ello!

La enfermera llegó en ese momento y Emma aprovechó para salir de la habitación. Buscó a Regina con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Intentó llamarla al teléfono, pero la morena no respondió. La rubia suspiró, tenía que volver con ella.

La estudiante se dio un salto por la habitación de Alice que estaba en ese mismo hospital. Charló largo y tendido con ella, explicándole la situación de Killian, hablándole un poco de Regina.

-La pobre…¿no habéis sido realmente amables con ella, eh?

-¿Qué?

-Por un lado tú que entras en crisis por nada y tu amigo que intenta buscar un chivo expiatorio para su desgracia…no me asombraría que antes del fin de curso se coja una depresión.

Emma alzó la cabeza, inquieta.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡No, hablamos de Regina Mills, bromeaba, Emma!

La joven se quedó pensativa y la enferma tuvo que encontrar un modo de volver a traerla a la realidad.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es eso que te ha llamado «Emma»?

-¡Sí!

Emma plasmó una sonrisa resplandeciente, casi tenía ganas de burlarse de su amiga.

-¡Una pena, miss Swan, eso es directamente más sexo!

La rubia abrió la boca, Alice tenía razón…Refunfuñó y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¡Por cierto, te he comprado una cosa!- dijo tendiéndole una caja alargada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una varita mágica?- rio Alice con expresión guasona.

-¡Na, algo que representa un poco lo que tienes en la cabeza!

La joven abrió con cuidado el paquete y descubrió un pañuelo de un azul profundo, moteado de estrellas…

-¿Estrellas?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia su amiga sentada frente a ella.

-Va mejor que tu vómito, ¿no?- bromeó la interesada

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Alice lanzando una mirada al inmundo pañuelo que reposaba en la mesilla de noche.

Desde aquel día, ya no se lo ponía y usaba un gorro de cirujano para cubrir su cráneo calvo.

-¿Me ayudas?

Emma logró colocárselo en solo tres intentos y vio que su amiga parecía feliz con ese nuevo cubre cabeza.

-¡Muy guay! ¡Creo si no me lo hubieras comprado, haría acabado con un sombrero de Heisenberg!- resopló la joven acariciando el cuidado tejido.

-¡Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado!

-¿Acaso vas a acabar por hacer lo que todos los amigos de los que tienen cáncer?

Emma la miró, poco segura. Alice precisó

-¿Afeitarte la cabeza para acompañarme en mi duro recorrido?

-¡Estás soñando!- se rió Emma

Alice fue presa de una repentina y alocada risa.

-¡Me estoy imaginando la cara de Mills!

Emma se unió a sus carcajadas y acabaron por imitar la cara que Regina podría poner. Finalmente, Emma se despidió de ella y se encaminó a la mansión Mills.

Todo estaba apagado, excepto el despacho de la directora adjunta que estaba corrigiendo trabajos. Emma se colocó en el vano de la puerta y observó a la joven: las cejas fruncidas y un bolígrafo rojo, carísimo, en la mano, movía la cabeza de vez en cuando, rodeando algunas líneas. Emma esperó algunos minutos y manifestó su presencia por un pequeño carraspeo.

-Oh…creí que no ibas a venir- comenzó Regina sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia

La de más edad se encogió de hombros y cerró con cuidado su bolígrafo. Enderezó su dolorida espalda y esperó a que Emma dijera algo.

-No eres responsable de nada- soltó Emma

Regina suspiró, no estaba segura de eso, pero decidió escuchar a la rubia consolando su corazón.

-¡Es verdad, el único responsable es el loco que le ha hecho eso! Tú intentaste ayudarlo, como me ayudaste a mí, por cierto.

Emma se acercó al escritorio y posó sus manos en la superficie plana para inclinarse ligeramente. Regina la escrutó un momento y supo por qué Emma había logrado hacer que ella cayera en su trampa: desprendía algo poderoso y frágil a la vez, no se sentía en presencia de una alumna, sino de una muchacha sensible y fuerte. El curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por el timbre. Instantáneamente, ellas se miraron y Regina se preguntó por un momento si Emma se habría atrevido a invitar a sus amigos a su casa, pero al ver el rostro inquieto de la rubia, supo que no.

Se sorprendió al descubrir a David, Mary Margaret y Will tras la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó ella algo abrupta.

-Hemos venido a subirte algo la moral con alcohol, en fin sidra, y algunas películas- dijo Will enseñándole la botella.

La morena se descompuso ante ellos. Emma estaba en su despacho esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera y ellos aparecían sin ni siquiera avisarla.

-¿Sabéis que tengo teléfono?- dijo molesta mientras seguía impidiéndoles el paso.

Mary Margaret pareció algo incómoda.

-Sí, pero si hubiéramos llamado, jamás nos habrías dejado venir.

 _En efecto_ , pensó la directora adjunta mientras se pinzaba el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno…¿podemos entrar?- preguntó Will que no comprendía que seguían haciendo fuera.

-Escuchad, he debido coger una tremenda gripe y…

-¡Y bah, el alcohol desinfecta todo!- bromeó Will dando un paso hacia delante.

Ella cerró un poco más la puerta para no dejarlo pasar.

-¡Una muy mala gripe!- soltó ella en tono frío –¡Todo lo que quiero es un baño e irme a acostar!

Mary Margaret de repente abrió como platos sus ojos. Jamás Regina le había negado la entrada a su casa, jamás ella había sido tampoco tan maleducada echándolos fuera. De hecho, nunca los había echado, ni siquiera el día en que ellos habían estallado su magnífico espejo.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- gritó la morena bajita llevándose la mano a la boca

-¿Qué?

Todo el mundo había hecho la misma pregunta, incluso Regina

-¡Oh, por Dios!- repitió Mary Margaret

-Mary, ¿todo va bien?- preguntó David inclinándose hacia su mujer.

-¿Una gripe, eh?- preguntó falsamente su amiga

-Sí…- respondió la morena que ya no estaba muy segura.

-¿Del tipo de las que hacen subir la fiebre?- continuó la morena

-¡Es uno de los síntomas, sí!

-Y tu gripe, ¿te deja en cama durante tres días?

Regina frunció el ceño, sin comprender a donde quería llegar la profesora de biología.

-Mary, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó David una vez más

-¡Me pasa que nuestra Regina está demasiado bien vestida para acoger esa gripe un fin de semana!

Todo el mundo comprendió después de haber mirado de arriba abajo la vestimenta de la morena.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás con alguien?- exclamó Will dejando caer casi la botella de sidra.

-¡No!- gritó ella entrando ligeramente en pánico.

-¡Bueno, te dejamos con tu gripe! ¡Espero que no tengas demasiado calor!- rio Mary bajando del descansillo.

-¡Mary!- sermoneó David -¡Déjala tranquila!

Will los siguió, atónito.

-¡No estoy con nadie!- reiteró Regina algo más fuerte

-¡Buen baño, Regina!- gritó Mary haciéndole un gesto con la mano sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Regina cerró la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Emma, muerta de risa.

-¡Miss Swan!- gruñó Regina, furiosa

Emma intentó pararse sin éxito.

-¡Bien, vamos a preparar algo de comer, quizás eso la calme!

-¿Vuelves a tratarme de usted?- se inquietó de repente la rubia.

-¡Solo cuando estoy irritada!- le respondió ella suavemente con una voz muy grave

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió a la morena a la cocina para dar continuidad a su noche.

* * *

Regina se despertó en sudor y el calor la ahogaba, echó a un lado las sábanas y encendió la luz. Se secó su cuello empapado y se llevó los cabellos hacia un lado para dejar libre su nuca húmeda. Presionó suavemente sus costillas y frunció el ceño. Acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla sobre su pasado y el miedo aún estaba alojado en el centro de su vientre, no lograba sacarlo.

-¿Redge?- llamó suavemente la voz adormilada de Emma.

-¿Hein?

Había olvidado que Emma se encontraba en la misma cama que ella y de repente se sintió avergonzada.

-Vuelve a dormir, todo va bien.

Emma se quedó apoyada sobre los codos y la miró con una mirada vidriosa.

-¿Estás segura?- murmuró

-¡Sí, segura, duérmete!

Emma volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y sin decir nada más, volvió a dormirse. Regina, de repente, se encontró atrapada en la contemplación de la rubia y sin pensar, colocó uno de sus mechones dorados tras su oreja. Después, pasó dulcemente sus dedos por la cabellera de Emma. No pudo contener una sonrisa recordando la expresión atónita que la joven puso cuando fueron a acostarse.

-¿Todo bien?- había preguntado alzando los ojos de su libro. La estudiante estaba parada en mitad de la estancia, sin querer avanzar hacia la cama. Regina se había inquietado y la había llamado dulcemente

-Emma

Emma parecía una niña que se encontrara delante de un grupo de personas a quienes no quería saludar, demasiado cohibida por la timidez.

-Yo…lo siento, yo…debería marcharme…

Regina había cerrado su libro y había puesto una expresión de asombro. Después, tras varios segundos de cuestionamiento interior, Regina finalmente había detectado el malestar.

-¡Emma, no haremos nada mientras no estemos preparadas! Ahora, ven a acostarte porque de verdad necesito dormir- había concluido Regina elevando las sábanas para darle acceso más fácil al colchón.

Emma se había unido suavemente a Regina en la cama y se había acostado en una posición incómoda, procurando no tocar a la morena.

-Podemos construir una pared entre nosotras, si quieres

-Lo siento, yo…¡por Dios, realmente soy un desastre!

Regina sonrió volviendo a apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama. Emma no tenía nada de desastre, sino que tenía sencillamente que tomar confianza en ella. La morena dejó la luz encendida y se hundió un poco más entre las sábanas. No debía dejar que el pánico la ganara, desafortunadamente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se quedó dormida y cayó en sueño agitado.

 _El trozo de cristal cayó al lavabo, hizo un ruido ensordecedor. Las gotas de sangre enrojecieron la loza. Regina lo pasa mal._

 _Una mano se desliza sobre su vientre y mira en el espejo el reflejo de la persona que acaba de colocarse tras ella. La sensación es desagradable._

 _-Lo siento_

 _Ella se relaja. Siente la mano descender aún más abajo._

 _-Regina_

 _La mirada fija en la que tiene enfrente._

 _-¡Regina!_

 _Ella no reacciona, mientras que entran algo violentamente en ella. Como una toma de poder, como un juego. Ella sonríe, aprecia._

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma sacudiendo con fuerza el hombro de la morena.

-¿Qué? ¿Hein?- exclamó la joven enderezando de un solo golpe casi golpeando a la estudiante.

-Has tenido una…pesadilla, ¿estás…bien?

-Ah…yo…tuve calor, creo.

Emma puso una expresión perpleja. Estaba segura de haber escuchado a Regina sollozar segundos antes.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la de más edad hundiéndose un poco más contra las almohadas. Había sido presa de unas repentinas nauseas y el hecho de acostarse calmó un poco su malestar.

-Las cinco, ¿estás segura de que todo va bien? ¡Estás temblando como una hoja!- señaló la muchacha posando una mano sobre su rodilla para que se relajara.

-Todo va bien, Emma

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero Regina la tranquilizó definitivamente apagando la luz para volverse a acostar.

Esperó a que la muchacha volviera a dormirse para salir de la cama. Rodeó su cuerpo con una bata y se dirigió hacia su biblioteca en lo alto de las escaleras. Un débil resplandor iluminó el sillón en el cual ella se sentó a leer. Se sentó cómodamente y cogió un libro al azar. No lograba concentrarse en las líneas que desfilaban bajo sus ojos, no captaba el sentido de ellas. Lo que le preocupara, dejando de lado sus sueños, era el hecho de que estaba aferrándose a Emma. Cuando la muchacha se había acostado a su lado, había sentido la necesidad de abrazarla; los momentos que habían pasado esos últimos días se habían vuelto importantes para ella. ¿Se estaba enamorando Regina Mills? Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Se lo negaba a sí misma. No estaba preparada. Tenía mucho miedo. Se pinzó los labios, Emma era algo pasajero, ella iba a cansarse en poco tiempo, o Emma se cansaría y eso permitiría a Regina dejar de estar en aprietos.

Sin embargo, ante ese pensamiento de una posible separación, Regina sintió su corazón encogerse.

Dejó reposar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró. Quería mucho a Emma, y el hecho de que una alumna esté en su cama debería causarle miedo, en cambio, lo encontraba terriblemente excitante.

Emma se despertó alrededor de las nueve con el sentimiento desagradable de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Se incorporó bruscamente, descubriendo el sitio vacío y frío a su lado. Se levantó a paso lento y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras. La voz de Regina se filtraba desde la cocina y Emma se quedó quiera al escuchar que no estaba sola.

Emma intentó ser lo más discreta posible y se sentó en las escaleras.

-… en fin, Regina, no es como si nunca hubieras tenido a alguien

-¡Lo sé Chloè! Pero era diferente contigo…¡tenía confianza!

Emma frunció el ceño, ¿Regina no confiaba en ella? Si fuera así, ¿por qué conversar de eso con la enfermera del instituto?

-¡La confianza se gana! Y…mira cómo acabamos nosotras dos…¡No habríamos podido continuar así!

Un breve silencio se instaló entre las dos mujeres, y Emma se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, pensando que las dos mujeres susurraban. Se sobresaltó cuando su profesora retomó la palabra.

-Hay veces en que te echo de menos…

-Tienes demasiados secretos para mí, no tengo aguante para todo eso, y lo sabes muy bien, Redge

La directora suspiró.

-Según tú, ¿debería confiarle mis secretos?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque creo que cualquiera huiría ante eso!

Emma esperó algunos segundos antes de subir las escaleras de puntillas. Lo más extraño era que Regina tenía pesados secretos y que dudaba visiblemente en confiarse a Emma.

La rubia volvió a la habitación y se le metió en la cabeza encontrar un modo para facilitarle la vida a Regina. Quería ser la persona en quien la morena pudiera apoyarse. Quería ser su pilar.

Regina entró despacio en la habitación y cuando vio que Emma estaba despierta, se sorprendió.

-¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó

-Sí, bien, gracias. ¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Emma colocando las sábanas en su sitio.

-Hum…Chloè ha venido para…darme unos papeles importantes- mintió la morena

La turbación se veía fácilmente en el rostro de Regina y Emma se sorprendió de leer en ella tan fácilmente.

-¿Ella está al corriente de lo nuestro?- preguntó mirándola intensamente

Regina tragó con dificultad y asintió.

-Sí, está al corriente, pero…entre nosotras, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Prefiero que sea un pequeño secreto de momento.

-¿Pequeño?

Los labios de Regina se estiraron en una sonrisa radiante y se dejó caer al lado de Emma. Posó su índice sobre la nariz de la joven y presionó ligeramente dándole un golpecito.

-Es un enorme secreto, pero prefiero minimizar un poco la situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Regina, de repente, se asombró. Emma había dado precisamente en la llaga.

-De nada, ¿por qué dices eso?- dijo ella tranquilamente, enarbolando una expresión calmada.

Emma entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sabes, mis hombros son lo suficientemente anchos para tus secretos, Regina

-¡No…esta conversación acaba aquí!- cortó la morena levantándose, descontenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Como la cosa no va como tú quieres, prefieres cortar en seco cualquier discusión? ¡Regina, deja que te ayude un poco!

-¡No necesito ninguna ayuda! ¡Menos aún de aquella que comparte mi cama!

Emma marcó un tiempo, ¿acababa de vivir su primera pelea en pareja?

-Entonces, ¿es ese el problema? ¿Comparto tu cama? ¿De qué tienes realmente miedo?

-¡Emma! ¡Para!- gritó Regina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Emma suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!- murmuró ella cogiendo las cosas posadas en la silla cerca del cuarto de baño.

Regina parecía decepcionada y poco orgullosa de ella, pero el miedo que le corroía las entrañas era mucho más tenaz y barrió los remordimientos reemplazándolos por las felicitaciones.

Emma salió del baño sin haberse terminado de ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó cubriendo su tonificado vientre.

-Sí

-Tu hijo, ¿dónde está?

Regina dejó de respirar por unos segundos, pero acabó por encontrar su respuesta.

-Está lejos de aquí, lejos de toda la agitación de mi vida y lejos de personas que quieren hacerle daño.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

Tras un corto silencio, la morena movió la cabeza.

-Cada segundo que pasa.

Emma se acercó y terminó de ponerse el suéter. Después, se sentó al lado de Regina que se había sentado en la cama y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Por qué no está seguro contigo? No comprendo…

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora? ¿Cuando estás a punto de salir para el trabajo?

-He recibido un mensaje de Jefferson, ha habido una inundación en el bar, me da el día libre…y…quizás más.

Regina sonrió, contenta de poder pasar el día con la rubia. Se recostó en la cama dejando su mano reposar en su vientre.

-En ese caso, si te parece bien, me gustaría que me dejarás tiempo para reunir la fuerza necesaria para contarte algunas cosas…

Emma imitó a la mayor y se encontraron echadas lado a lado, las manos enlazadas, los ojos fijos en el techo.

-Esperaré, pero prométeme que el día en que tengas que marcharte, me avisarás…- pidió Emma girando la cabeza hacia la directora.

Fue el turno de Regina para imitar a su alumna y plantó su mirada oscura en los ojos esmeralda.

-Te lo prometo.

El vientre de Emma rugió en ese momento y ambas se echaron a reír.

-Lo siento, muero de hambre- se excusó la rubia levantándose

-Bien, vayamos a llenar nuestros estómagos antes de que un concierto nos sea dado.

Emma se dividía entre la mansión de Regina y el apartamento de August donde encontraba con alegría a su pequeña hermandad. Su amigo había encontrado trabajo para pagar el alquiler y la comida que los chicos se encargaban de tragarse en menos que canta un gallo. Emma se ponía manos a la obra en cuanto estaba ahí y ayudaba financieramente a su hermano de corazón que no se esperó nunca tener tales gastos al acoger a los niños bajo su ala. Una noche, mientras Emma estaba secando la loza y un silencio se había instalado entre los dos desde hacía varios minutos, él carraspeó suavemente y lanzó una mirada discreta hacia los más pequeños que veían la tele metiéndose los unos con los otros. El teléfono de Emma se puso a vibrar y ella se lanzó sobre él para contestar al mensaje que acababa de recibir.

August carraspeó.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Hum, es Ruby- mintió la rubia guardando rápidamente el teléfono.

August no era tonto, es más, conocía suficientemente a Emma para saber que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Pronto tendrás dieciocho años.

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Quieres hablarme de los peligros de la vida y de la influencia de la gente a mi alrededor, papá?

-¡Para!- dijo él dándole un golpe afectuoso en el hombro.

Él estaba un poco incómodo y se tomó algunos segundos antes de atreverse a continuar.

-¡Ahora tendrás que echar a volar por tu cuenta!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella subiéndose las gafas que se deslizaban por la nariz.

-Digamos que estás en un período en que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con la persona que dices que es Ruby y menos con los chicos del orfanato, los muchachos de familia de acogida. Lo comprendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- intentó la joven

-Emma, por favor, cuando yo llegué, estabas desesperada porque la persona que amas no era la que pretendía ser y ahora, mírate, sonriendo tontamente a tu teléfono. Dice mucho de ti querer quedarte aquí por los chicos, pero…también tienes que pensar en tu vida futura…

-¿De verdad?

Emma se había apoyado en la encimera y había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sí, he vivido lo mismo con la única diferencia que yo no estaba enamorado de nadie, sino de mi futura libertad. Es legítimo tener ganas de acabar con esta vida donde has ido lanzada de casa en casa que no conocías, con gente de quien ignorabas todo. Así que, como estoy aquí para ocuparme de los chicos, y sabes que están en buenas manos, deberías disfrutar un poco de «Ruby» y de vuestro idilio.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no es un amorío de paso? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que el primer amor es siempre aquel que creemos inmortal.

-No lo sé, Emma, es que…veo tu sonrisa y veo tus ojos brillar de felicidad…¡debe ser un buen chico!

Emma sobresaltó. Tenía que ponerle al corriente al menos de ciertas cosas.

-Euh…no, no es…exactamente un chico…

-¿Cómo que no es exactamente un chico?

-Eh, bueno…Es más…una chica…

Un pesado silencio acogió sus palabras. Después, el rostro de August cambió hacia una expresión de asco.

-¡Oh no! ¡Emma! ¿No has podido hacer eso, verdad?

La rubia entró en pánico, no se había esperado esa reacción.

-¿Qu…qué?

-¿De verdad vas a dejar al género masculino? ¿Sabes cuántos chicos se van a suicidar?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me has asustado con tu cara de asco!- dijo ella golpeándolo en el hombro.

Tras haber retomado sus expresiones serias, ella le confió

-Me gustaría presentártela para que a tu vez te enamores, te lo juro ella…está llena de misterio y…¡de dejarte sin palabras! Te juro que es capaz de ser ardiente y al minuto siguiente, es capaz de mirarte como si fuera a arrancarte el corazón.

Los días pasaron y Emma siguió el consejo de August con los brazos abiertos, ella navegaba entre la mansión y el apartamento de su amigo. Intentaba visitar a Alice tan a menudo como antes.

-¿Su qué?- gritó Emma cogiendo ferozmente el calendario que le tendía Alice

-¡Su cumpleaños!- repitió Alice señalizando cada sílaba para que entraran bien en la mente de Emma

-¡No es posible! ¡En dos días! ¡Pero también es el tuyo! ¡No!- suspiró la rubia ante la difícil elección que tenía delante.

Alice se apoyó en las almohadas con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Había comenzado un muevo tratamiento y este la debilitaba mucho.

-No vengas por mi cumpleaños, será triste y sin vida mientras que tú y Regina…será…otra cosa…

-¡Pero me gustaría mucho desearte feliz cumpleaños! Pero por cierto, ¿cómo sabes tú que también es el de ella?

-¡Hablamos de ello en Navidad!

-Entonces, ¿le compro una joya? ¿Cocino?

-¡Eso me parece una excelente idea!- se entusiasmó Alice con una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¡Siento hablarte de mis proyectos con Regina cuando estás encerrada aquí! ¡De repente me siento una idiota!

-¡No estés triste! ¡Es importante para mí ver cómo evoluciona la cosa con tu profe/novia!

Hacía dos semanas ahora que la relación de Regina y Emma cautivaba mucho a Alice.

Whale entró en la habitación sin llamar y lanzó una mirada severa a la rubia.

-Miss Swan, debería volver a su casa. Es tarde y Alice necesita dormir

-Doc, es usted muy estricto- dijo Alice hundiéndose en sus sábanas, dispuesta a comenzar su noche.

-Porque soy estricto estás aún entre nosotros, jovencita

-Emma, me contarás todo de ese día especial

-¡Prometido! ¡Pero pasará a verte!

* * *

Emma abrió un ojo y vio la espalda de Regina que se elevaba regularmente. Ella se estiró como un gato y se levantó despacio para bajar y preparar el desayuno. Mientras las tostadas se calentaban, sus pensamientos vagaron hasta Alice que estaba encerrada en ese hospital siniestro mientras que ella preparaba tranquilamente el cumpleaños de Regina Mills. Suspiró y dejó escapar su mirada a través de la ventana. Los árboles hendían las nubes grises y dejaban traspasar algunos rayos de un precoz sol. Emma pensó que Alice no tenía la vista sino de viejos edificios que habían acogido más enfermos que mentes y cuerpos sanos. Se sobresaltó y retiró las tostadas de la tostadora. Dispuso todo en una bandeja y subió silenciosamente las escaleras. Empujó la puerta de la habitación de la morena con el hombro y dejó con cuidado la bandeja para ir a despertar tiernamente a la joven mujer. Se colocó a caballito sobre la morena y le dejó un beso en la nariz, después en sus mejillas y bajó a su cuello.

-¿Emma?- se asombro Regina despertándose

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- exclamó suavemente la joven, sonriendo ante el tono grave que Regina había usado. Adoraba su voz, pero mucho más por las mañanas, cuando la noche había bajado algunos grados su timbre.

-¡Gracias Emma!- respondió la morena besándola con una chispa de deseo. Después, retrocedió y frunció la nariz -¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó

Emma se separó y puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas de su amada.

-¡Desayuno!- exclamó ella orgullosamente

Regina se contuvo para no reír y alzó la tostada hacia sus ojos para contemplarla un poco más de cerca.

-¿Qué le has hecho a este pobre trozo de pan?

-¡Digamos que ha habido algo bastante caliente, más bien tórrido entre él y la tostadora!- murmuró Emma cogiendo el trozo de pan ennegrecido -¡A parte de eso, todo está bueno!

Regina sonrió y comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente, pero cuando tragó un buche de su café, escupió el líquido en su taza. Avergonzada y visiblemente en cólera, escrutó a la rubia que tenía una expresión francamente inocente.

-¿Qué?

-Emma…¿has echado sal en el café?

Asombrada, Emma se llevó una mano a la boca

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy…oh no! ¡De verdad soy un desastre!

Tras haberse limpiado la boca, contempló el resto de la bandeja.

-¡No es grave!- la tranquilizó Regina acariciándole dulcemente la rodilla.

Emma desorbitó los ojos.

-Quizás no deberías tocar los huevos, como he confundido el azúcar con la sal…

Regina dejó caer ruidosamente los cubiertos y aparto la bandeja sin tocar nada más.

-Lo siento, Regina…

-¿Y si vamos a comer fuera?- propuso la morena conteniéndose para no reír.

-Voy a buscar algo a Granny's, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Emma enderezándose un poco

Regina agarró su mano antes de soltarla. Sentía que algo no iba bien.

-¿Y si me dices antes que va mal?

-No lo sé muy bien…creo que tiene que ver con Alice, ella está…encerrada en el hospital y…

-Es por su bien, Emma- razonó la de más edad.

-¿Quién puede estar encerrado por su bien? ¡Se está consumiendo allí!

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Emma se encogió de hombros, y de repente, se enderezó e intercambió una mirada con la morena. Esta última comprendió inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco.

-Emma…

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Regina sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¡No!

-¡Por favor!- insistió Emma –Solo por hoy, para que haga algo bonito en un día en que todo el mundo debería sentirse bien

-¡Emma, ni hablar!

* * *

-¡Daos prisa!- murmuró Regina que montaba guardia mientras Alice se ponía la ropa que era de Emma.

-¡Un segundo!- sopló Emma mientras le ponía la capucha a su amiga.

Esta tenía en la mirada una llama de felicidad que Emma jamás había visto. Tenía esa sonrisa infantil que no lograba borrarse de sus labios. Una creciente excitación se había amparado de ella en cuento Emma le había contado el plan que ella y Regina habían tramado.

-¡Hecho!- dijo Emma ayudando a Alice a ponerse de pie.

Tras un ligero vértigo, esta inhaló fuertemente y se dirigió con paso seguro al exterior de la habitación.

Las tres estaban nerviosas por si se cruzaban con un médico o una enfermera que pudiera reconocer a Alice. Regina y Emma flanqueaban a la joven para que a la menor debilidad pudieran sostenerla. Cogieron el ascensor y cuando Emma divisó a una enfermera que se daba prisa para acercarse a ellas, apretó el botón para que las puertas se cerrasen más rápidamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Por los pelos!- resopló Alice risueña.

-¡Un poco de concentración, muchachas, aún no hemos salido!- les dijo Regina con voz fría.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la salida no estaba lejos. Ellas apuraron el paso hasta que una voz las heló en el sitio.

-¡Señoras!

Intercambiaron una mirada desilusionada, después Regina se giró la primera.

-¡Han dejado caer algo!- informó una enfermera.

Regina miró unos metros atrás y vio el pañuelo de Alice cuyos colores parecían formar una explosión en medio del inmaculado suelo blanco. Ella se dirigió con paso sereno hacia el trozo de tela y lo recogió tranquilamente.

A continuación, regresó con las dos adolescentes y al ver que Alice se había quedado pálida, pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la forzó a avanzar devolviéndole el pañuelo.

Una vez cerca del coche, se miraron, aliviadas y Alice dejó escapar un grito de victoria.

-¡Señor, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Soy libre! ¡Libre!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó la rubia

Emma y ella se abrazaron dando saltitos.

-Solo por un día, miss Liddell, y como dudo que quiera pasar este día en el aparcamiento, permítame pedirle que suba sus nalgas en el coche

Las dos jóvenes subieron rápidamente en el habitáculo y su periplo dio comienzo.

La libertad que se había amparado de Alice la hizo llorar a lágrima viva. Emma se dio la vuelta desde el asiento de delante y le cogió la mano para consolarla.

-¡Todo va a ir bien, Alice!- murmuró Emma lanzándome una mirada de pánico a su profesora.

-¡Son lágrimas de alegría, Swan!- replicó la morena con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El coche se dirigió a lo largo de las colinas y nadie se preocupó realmente del pánico que ellas habían podido crear en el seno del hospital.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Alice, impaciente

-Es una sorpresa- respondió misteriosamente Emma

Regina se detuvo delante del _Chapèlier Flou_ y Alice estalló en carcajadas

-¡Es genial!- dijo plantando sus manos en el cristal del coche

Entraron las tres habiendo comprobado antes que nadie pudiera reconocerlas a excepción del personal del bar.

Alice pidió un coctel sin alcohol, Regina un zumo de manzana y Emma se conformó con un refresco. Charlaron alegremente, sin olvidarse de saborear la libertad de Alice.

-Chicas, tenemos una agenda cargada, si queremos que nos dé tiempo, tendríamos que marcharnos- advirtió Regina dejando un billete en la mesa para pagar la consumición.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Alice animada

Regina había sentido mucha aprensión, pero finalmente la feria era una grandiosa elección y no se cansaba de ver a las dos chicas reír a carcajadas, gritar de terror en el castillo encantado, chillar en las atracciones algo más movidas. Cuando se estaban dirigiendo a otra atracción, a Alice le dio un repentino vértigo y se agarró a Regina que la sostuvo como una madre hubiera hecho con su hijo.

-Alice, ¿está bien?- preguntó ya no tan segura de que la idea de Emma fuera tan buena.

-Sí, es solo…demasiadas emociones, pero…¡estoy bien!- balbuceó la morena sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-¡Bien, se acabó la feria, vamos a cambiar la agenda del día!- murmuró Regina lanzando una mirada a la rubia buscando su apoyo.

-¡No! ¡Este día parece que ha sido preparado en su más mínimo detalle! Quiero vivirlo a fondo- se quejó la joven intentando rechazar el agarre de la directora.

-¡En absoluto! ¡Si quiere disfrutar de este día de principio a fin, hay que saber pararse aquí, si no, la devuelvo al hospital!

Tras un silencio refunfuñón de Alice, esta suspiró

-¡De acuerdo, vuestra Majestad!

Regina se asombró ante el nombre y cuando Emma estalló en carcajadas, se sintió algo herida.

-¡Te queda muy bien, vuestra Majestad!

Regina entrecerró los ojos para saber si era pura burla, pero se alivió al ver que más allá de la broma, había una verdadera ternura en ese nombre.

Ella reviró los ojos y las tres se dirigieron a la salida.

El nuevo juego en el coche consistió en abrir las ventanas totalmente, a pesar del frío glacial, y gritar contra el viento que se metía en el coche. Alice y Emma parecían disfrutar mucho con ello y Regina no las regañó mucho.

Se detuvo en el borde de un bosque y bajó del coche en primer lugar. Abrió la puerta a Alice que tuvo que agarrase para no caer. Regina se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba normal y cuando cruzó la mirada con la de la chica, esta comprendió que la morena tenía sus sospechas.

-Por favor, no le diga nada a Emma. ¡Parece tan feliz de estar haciendo esto por mí!

-¡Este día no es para ella, sino para usted, miss Liddell!

-¡Es para las dos! Solo deme unos segundos y todo irá mejor

Regina suspiró y miró a Emma salir al encuentro de Robin.

Una vez que Alice estuvo lista, ellas se unieron a la rubia y la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de los caballos.

-¿Vamos a montar?- preguntó retomando contención

-Por supuesto, pero antes, vamos a equiparla para que no tenga frío y no se arriesgue a nada

-Vas a montar con Regina, y yo montaré sola, y por una vez, Regina no será demasiado minuciosa con la velocidad de mi caballo.

-Son mis caballos y si los haces correr el menor riesgo, te clavo en el sitio y te dejó pudrir en este bosque

-¡Y tenemos delante de nosotros a la Evil Queen!- bromeó Alice

-¡Ese castigo también podría volverse hacia usted!- amenazó la de más edad girándose a continuación hacia Robin para darle las gracias.

-¡De todas maneras, Regina me ha enseñado a montar como una verdadera amazona!- se enorgulleció la rubia sacando pecho.

-¡No dudo para nada de que te haya enseñado a montar _bien_!- se echó a reír Alice

Estalló en carcajadas al ver a las dos otras con la misma expresión atónita en el rostro. Regina se puso roja como un tomate y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que se ponía a arreglar las sillas.

Ayudaron a Alice a subirse en Beau Miroir y Regina subió tras ella con ligereza y gracia, que no fue el caso de Emma que se quejaba al menor movimiento de su montura.

Alice se sintió feliz de montar tan bello semental y si, al principio, estaba crispada con cada movimiento algo más rápido del animal, acabó por relajarse totalmente al ver que Regina demostraba una maestría total. Emma, por su parte, seguía las directrices de su compañera al dedillo, no estaba tan loca como para desobedecerla. Comenzaron una carrera donde ningún obstáculo parecía poder entorpecer su placer.

Regina lanzó su caballo al galope, explicando a Alice cómo mantenerse para que el paseo fuera agradable para Beau Miroir. Emma las sobrepasó pronto y la expresión de concentración en su rostro mostraba que contaba con ganar la carrera. Llegaron al final y la victoria fue de Regina.

-¡Tengo menos experiencia, no es justo!- refunfuñó la joven

-Bien, ¿y si nos dirigimos a la próxima etapa?- propuso Regina riendo a carcajadas.

Emma asintió y comenzaron a trotar por un sendero que las llevó a un eventual campamento.

Robin estaba allí. Él había aprovechado el paseo de ellas para instalar todo y pareció aliviado al verlas llegar.

-¿Todo ha ido bien?- preguntó al ver la expresión feliz de Alice

-¡Ha estado…genial!

Su rostro había tomado color y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¡La comida está haciéndose!- anunció el hombre cogiendo las riendas

-¡Gracias infinitas, Robin!- dijo Regina depositando calurosamente su mano en el hombro de él.

Emma llevó a Alice un poco más lejos y se sentaron en unos troncos para charlar tranquilamente. Regina se unió a ellas y se quedaron calladas durante varios minutos, disfrutando del fuego que las calentaba poco a poco.

Después, comieron las salchichas tras haberlas asado al fuego.

-Gracias por este día- dijo Alice acabando de tragarse su primer bocado.

Emma y Regina sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Y aún no ha acabado! ¡Regina tiene que enseñaros unos paisajes grandiosos!

-Hace frío, no sé si Alice estará muy cansada para ver todo eso

-No, todo va bien, solo tengo un poco de frió en las piernas, pero con el fuego, en pocos minutos estaré mejor.

-Hay mantas en el coche de Robin, voy a buscar una- anunció Emma levantándose enseguida

Ellas la miraron partir y Alice aprovechó para agarrar la mano de Regina.

-¡Debería confiar en ella!

-¿Perdón?- exclamó la morena inclinándose para mostrar incomprensión

-¡Emma es una persona realmente fantástica! No dude en amarla, tome la vida a brazos abiertos y…disfrutad las dos de haberos encontrado. Y confíese a ella. ¡Mire este día! Es uno de los más hermosos de mi vida y ha tenido lugar porque me confíe a Emma. Ha tenido lugar porque ella sabe qué hacer con las confidencias que se le hacen. Esa chica sabe fabricar alegría. Cogió todos mis remordimientos y mis deseos para crear este fantástico día. Sabe transformar cosas sombrías en verdadera luz.

Regina miró a Emma que intentaba sacar la manta del maletero sin dejar caer la mirad por el suelo.

-Ella la espera, Regina, ella solo espera una cosa, que usted esté lista.

Emma llegó finalmente y depositó la manta sobre las piernas de su amiga.

-Regina, ¿todo bien?- preguntó enseguida al ver el rostro perdido de su compañera.

-¡Sí, todo va muy bien!-dijo volviendo a su máscara de protección.

Levantaron el campamento a las tres y los paisajes aún nevados hicieron estremecerse a Alice. La cascada helada fue su paisaje favorito, pero tuvieron que descender rápidamente pues el tiempo estaba empeorando. Encontraron a Robin al lado del coche de la directora en el momento en que la nieve comenzaba a caer ferozmente.

-¡Empezaba a preocuparme!- dijo él cuya inquietud se leía en su rostro.

-No correría ningún riesgo con dos novatas- replicó fríamente la morena

-Lo que quiere decirle la Evil Queen, de manera tan torpe, es: gracias Robin por pasarse el día preparando todo y esperándonos durante horas. Y gracias por preocuparse, pero nunca pondría en peligro a estas pequeñas pavas- dijo Alice imitando la voz de la amazona.

Después, se giró hacia Regina para que ella tomara en consideración los esfuerzos que el hombre había hecho y esta última se sorprendió sonriéndose.

-Ella tiene razón, es exactamente así como debería haberlo dicho.

Robin sonrió más ampliamente e hizo montar a los caballos en el camión tras haberlos cubierto.

-Bien, ya son las cinco, deberíamos volver…- murmuró Regina con el corazón encogido

-¡Vamos!- resopló Alice metiéndose en el coche

La joven se quedó dormida antes incluso que Regina metiera el contacto. Mientras la morena comprobaba los retrovisores, Emma puso una mano sobre su muslo. Regina la miró con curiosidad.

-¡Bésame, por favor!- pidió Emma reposando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón

Regina se inclinó y presionó dulcemente sus labios en los de Emma mientras ponía también su mano en el muslo de la joven.

-Gracias por este día- murmuró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias a ti, Emma por ser una persona tan hermosa

Atrás, los labios de Alice se estiraron en una sonrisa discreta.

Mientras volvían al hospital, Regina hizo de repente un giro.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la estudiante mirando a su alrededor

-Hay una etapa que he añadido a la agenda

Despertaron a Alice que se había quedado dormida de verdad pocos minutos más tarde.

-Alice, hay una última cosa que debemos hacer antes de volver al hospital- dijo Regina mirándole amablemente

Reconociendo el sitio, Alice se echó a llorar. El cementerio.

Agotada, tuvo que apoyarse en Regina y Emma mientras la conducían a la tumba de su madre.

Estaban las tres abrazadas ante la lápida y cada una intentaba juntar fuerzas suficientes para no llorar ante la creciente emoción.

* * *

-¡Regina, ya lo hablamos esta mañana! ¡Dijimos que esta tarde, tú te quedabas en el coche! ¡Yo diré que la idea era mía y que tú no tienes nada que ver! Diré que tras habernos llevado al _Chapèlier Flou_ , tú nos dejaste.

-No, yo voy, Emma, ni hablar que…

-¡Ni hablar que sea detenida por secuestro!- exclamó de repente Alice -¡Porque se trata de eso! ¡Y no quiero que se arriesgue a nada, Regina! ¡Emma será perdonada porque es una adolescente estúpida! ¡Pero usted, es una adulta responsable!

Tras algunos minutos, Regina aceptó de mala gana y salió del coche para abrirle la puerta a la joven

Alice la abrazó tan fuerte que la morena pensó por un instante que no iba a poder respirar.

-¡Es usted la persona que más me ha hecho pensar en mi madre! ¡Le agradezco que haya sido ella por hoy!

Con una gran emoción se separaron.

Para su gran sorpresa, un comité de acogida las esperaba. Nadie tenía expresión de conmoción. Nadie parecía estar en pánico. Los médicos parecían furiosos, pero Emma se había esperado más caos. El padre de Alice estaba allí, sujetando una silla de ruedas, y avanzó hacia su hija para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Después, se giró hacia Emma y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Gracias por haber hecho que mi hija viva un día como hoy. Gracias por la nota que dejaste en la habitación.

Dos policías se presentaron ante él.

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere hacer una denuncia?- preguntó uno de ellos con gesto severo.

-¡Escúcheme bien, no pondré una denuncia, y nadie de este hospital pondrá una denuncia contra esta muchacha!- dijo lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia Whale, que había llamado a la policía en cuanto la desaparición de Alice fue verificada.

La enferma había agarrado la mano de la rubia y la estrechó fuertemente antes de que su padre la llevara al interior del hospital. Emma volvió al coche de Regina y tras haberse abrochado el cinto, exhaló un gran suspiro que amenazaba con convertirse en sollozos.

* * *

Regina salió de la ducha y encontró a Emma acurrucada en la cama, en posición fetal, con la mirada en el vacío. Se acostó tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ese gesto sorprendió a la más joven. En efecto, a lo largo de algunas semanas, había podido constatar que la morena estaba lejos de ser "tocona", nunca mantenía el contacto mucho tiempo y parecía incluso hacerle daño si la rubia continuaba mucho tiempo una caricia o dejaba su pierna reposar contra la de ella.

-¿Crees que soy una estúpida por haber querido organizar este día?- preguntó con voz tierna

-Jamás- respondió Regina entrelazando sus dedos con los de la estudiante

-Había una nota en la habitación de Alice, una nota que explicaba lo que íbamos a hacer hoy, pero ni Alice ni yo la dejamos

-Lo sé

Emma se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su amada y acercó su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la morena. Esta se crispó ante ese abrazo, pero Emma alzó los ojos hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo bien?

-Yo…no soy muy de tocar

-Lo sé- le confió Emma –Pero, por favor, tómame entre tus brazos, solo hasta que me duerma.

Regina consintió en deslizar un brazo por la cintura de la rubia y se quedaron dormidas, agotadas por ese día.

En medio de la noche, Emma se despertó, algo aturdida y contempló la belleza de la amazona que dormía como una marmota.

Durante varios minutos, deslizó su dedo siguiendo una línea imaginaria por la piel ligeramente ambarina de su compañera. De repente se dio cuenta de que dos ojos oscuros la miraban sin ninguna queja. Emma le ofreció una ligera sonrisa tímida, la mano posada en alguna parte bajo la camiseta de la morena. Sin pensar, Emma besó furiosamente a la bella morena. Se puso a horcajadas sobre Regina y agarró las manos de ella para que las pusiera en sus propias caderas. Tomó el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y siguió besándola con fervor. Regina, notando el deseo despertarse en su bajo vientre, gruñó de excitación y alejó a Emma para tomar las riendas de la situación, pero fue más allá y detuvo todo movimiento.

-No quiero que te des a mí sin saber aquello que hace de mí quien soy. No quiero que te desveles enteramente cuando yo no lo merezco. Si yo solo te doy una parte de mi imagen, ¿cómo podría pedirte que te dieras entera a mí?

-¿Gina…?

Eso sonó dulce a los oídos de la mayor. "Gina". Nadie la había llamado así nunca. Sus amigos la llamaban "Redge", como si pronunciar el comienzo de su nombre se uniera al hecho de que ellos no la conocían por entero. "Gina", era tan particular, era una palabra que pertenecía a Emma, que les pertenecía. Era un apodo muy personal y también muy bello. La joven tomó valor y pegando su frente a la de Emma, susurró

-Te debo la verdad, Emma.


	15. Bajo la máscara

**Bajo la máscara**

El ruido de los tacones de Regina resonó a lo largo del pasillo que estaba recorriendo. Amaba ese centro, los alumnos eran simpáticos, no había tantos alborotadores y el conjunto de profesores no era peor que otro. Amaba la arquitectura, con sus viejas piedras blancas, sus baldosas relucientes y sus altas bóvedas, tenía la impresión de estar en un castillo. Llegó ante una vitrina donde estaban expuestos los trofeos. Sonrió al ver que muchos habían sido logrados después de su llegada. Retrocedió y se sentó en el banco pegado a la pared. Admiró el conjunto y dejó libre sus pensamientos.

 _Algunas semanas antes, Kilian había salido del hospital. Las atravesadas miradas, la enfurecida cólera y las amenazas físicas se habían vuelto moneda corriente. Pero hoy, él había terminado por derrumbarse delante de ella como un castillo de naipes. En plena clase, mientras se negaba una vez más a responder a la preguntas de Regina, Ruby se había dado la vuelta repentinamente hacia él para soltarle_

 _-Bueno, mira que estás pesado, ya van tres veces que te pregunta y todos sabemos la respuesta, así que podrías bien…_

 _-¡Miss Lucas, se lo ruego, no se meta!- había intervenido la morena acercándose un poco a la mesa de la joven._

 _-¡Sí, cierra el pico, Ruby! ¡Ve a preparar cafés en lugar de darnos la brasa!- había replicado el muchacho en tono seco._

 _-¿Quién te crees que eres, pedazo de idiota?- había reaccionado la muchacha, asombrada._

 _-¡Miss Lucas! ¡Señor Jones!- había alzado la voz la directora adjunta para aplacar la tensión.,_

 _-¿Qué quién me creo que soy? ¡No eres nadie para decirme nada, pobre perra!_

 _-¡Killian!- había gritado Emma levantándose_

 _El muchacho se había levantado también y había dado un paso amenazante hacia la rubia._

 _-¿Siempre ahí para defender a los más podridos, Swan?_

 _-¡Siempre defenderé a los que merecen ser defendidos, no a los estúpidos lisiados como tú!_

 _Cuando iba a golpear a su amiga, el cuerpo de Regina Mills se había interpuesto entre ellos y Killian había sentido algo diferente en su brazo, algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde hacía semanas._

 _Una caricia. O más bien una agarrada mezclada con una caricia._

 _Regina había atrapado el antebrazo del muchacho y su pulgar acariciaba dulcemente la piel del chico. Quizás había sido ese el gesto que lo había salvado. Ella no actuaba como si él ya no tuviera mano, como si no pudiera pegarle a Emma, ella no actuaba como si él no fuera peligroso, ella lo consideraba en su plenitud._

 _-¡No va ciertamente a golpear a una de sus más fervientes amigas! ¡Recompóngase, Jones! ¡En cuanto a usted, Miss Swan, haría bien en dirigirse al señor Jones con el respeto que él merece!_

Regina aún podía ver la mirada sombría de Killian atravesarla de arriba abajo, intentando decidirse a saber si iba a pegarle a su profesora, a Emma, o si su brazo iba a continuar siendo acariciado por la morena que hundía su mirada en la suya. Había retirado bruscamente su brazo inválido y había vuelto a su sitio para recoger sus cosas y dejar el aula, furioso por haberse dejado parar por una caricia.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se cruzó con la mirada sorprendida del psicólogo del instituto.

-¡Dr. Hopper!- lo saludó ella levantándose

Él alzo una mano para indicarle que se quedara en su sitio y se sentó a su lado. Se contuvo para no replicarle que no había pedido compañía y se volvió a sentar tranquilamente.

-¡Qué bellos trofeos!- comenzó Hopper sonriendo, con las dos manos apoyadas en su paraguas.

-¿Quiere hablarme de algo?- preguntó fríamente Regina mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No

Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa. ¿Qué quería entonces? ¿Acaso venía a menudo a admirar los trofeos la víspera de las vacaciones de abril?

Él carraspeó.

-Entonces, ¿viene a menudo a admirar los trofeos?- preguntó él con la mirada aún puesta en la vitrina.

-Me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta sobre usted.

Él sonrió de manera enigmática y Regina supo por qué no le gustaban los psicólogos…esos cretinos tenían todas las respuestas, pero nunca las ofrecían, y les daba igual si tú no las encontrabas.

-Creo que usted necesita tranquilizarse- dijo él de repente

Ella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia él, atónita.

-¿Puedo sabe qué le hace pensar eso?

-Vamos, Regina, se pone delante de un vitrina repleta de trofeos ganados gracias a usted, gracias a todas las buenas acciones que ha hecho desde que entró en este centro. Se podrá decir lo que quiera, pero no ha sido Stromboli quien ha hecho que este instituto resurja.

-Le doy las gracias- dijo ella con un tono frío.

-Y ya que está observando esos trofeos, llego a la conclusión de que sin duda está buscando valor o intenta recordar todo lo que ha hecho bien.

Ella cruzó las piernas incómoda.

Emma no dejaba de atormentarla desde hacía varias semanas. Desde su cumpleaños, Emma y ella se habían quedado en el mismo punto. Regina aún no se habían confiado y Emma parecía esperar pacientemente.

Los primeros días, Regina había estado serena diciéndose que podría abordar los pasajes sombríos de su vida al día siguiente, después al otro, después al otro, pero al cabo de dos semanas, aún no había encontrado el valor y había acabado por culparse. Sabía que Emma se hacía muchas preguntas, solo que era demasiado educada para acorralar a Regina. Confusa, incómoda y avergonzada, la morena había empezado a evitarla, poniendo como excusas reuniones, o fingiendo estar ya dormida cuando Emma volvía…Estaba actuando como una verdadera niña. Y poco a poco, sentía la mirada de Emma pesar sobre ella, sin embargo no era una mirada de reproche, solo una mirada triste. Triste por no ser digna de confianza, triste por no ser aceptada plenamente. Regina le negaba una explicación y su cuerpo. Solo que Regina no quería perder a Emma. Pues a pesar de todo, la joven era un soplo de oxígeno, ella la calmaba. Ella le enseñaba el mundo de una manera diferente, le enseñaba a vivir a pesar de las heridas del pasado sin ni siquiera saber cuáles eran. Regina estaba cambiando y se estaba aferrando poco a poco a la joven estudiante. Más se aferraba, más miedo tenía de volver a comenzar los errores del pasado. Estaba cambiando, se dejaba tomar la mano cuando estaban viendo la tele, dejaba que Emma le acariciara la espalda cuando se estaban quedando dormidas, por las mañanas aceptaba despertarse con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, dejaba que Emma ensillara a Beau Miroir. Quizás tenía incluso sentimientos por la joven. Emma le daba tanto sin recibir gran cosa a cambio. La culpabilidad se había vuelto aplastante y cuanto más retrasaba la conversación, más pánico le entraba.

Contrajo la mandíbula adquiriendo una expresión seria. ¿Debía pararlo todo? Huir le pareció una buena solución durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando todo en mi pasado me dice que dé marcha atrás sobre lo que está a punto de suceder?- preguntó, quebrando el relativo silencio del pasillo.

El psicoanalista entrecerró los ojos y se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, tanto que Regina creyó que no la había escuchado.

-Creo…que debería encarar todo con los elementos que tiene en el presente, no con los del pasado. Si no, nunca avanzará

Ella suspiró, evidentemente era una respuesta de psicólogo. Una respuesta que quiere todo y nada dice y sobre todo, una respuesta que no le convenía. Mantuvo su espalda recta y los ojos fijos en un enorme trofeo dorado.

-¿Y si esos elementos del pasado encuentran mi presente para, sin duda, destruirlo?

-Habla con enigmas, Regina- gruñó dulcemente Hopper.

-¡Le dijo la sartén al cazo!- se burló ella

-¿Tiene miedo de que algo del pasado influya en su presente?- adivinó el hombre apretando un poco más su paraguas

-Eso es

-Si mantiene el pasado hundido, acabará por corroerla, y no condenará su presente, sino su futuro.

Ella suspiró, frustrada.

-¡En cualquier caso, estoy sin salida!

-Quizás su presente sencillamente necesite a su pasado para asegurarle un buen futuro

-Pero me había dicho que…

-Soy psicólogo, Regina, no adivino. Mi papel no es dar respuestas sino plantear las correctas preguntas para que usted saque las mejores conclusiones a su manera.

Ella se quedó aturdida con esas palabras y frunció el ceño pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Tenía esa sonrisa divertida que tienen todos los psicólogos al ver que su paciente buscaba activamente la solución.

Él se levantó y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza, se alejó canturreando.

Ella reviró los ojos.

-¡Pepito Grillo!- murmuró ella antes de coger sus cosas para marcharse.

Miró su reloj, Emma aún debía estar en el trabajo. Decidió ir a buscarla.

Al entrar en el calor del _Chapèlier Flou_ , se desabotonó el abrigo y caminó hacia la barra.

-¡Hey!- dijo al ver a Emma

-¡Hey!- respondió la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Tienes tiempo después de tu turno para un paseo a la luz de la luna?- preguntó

-Yo sí, pero tú, vas a estar un poco acaparada- susurró Emma mientras colocaba una botella tras ella.

-¿Por qué cosa?

Emma hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la sala donde David, Mary Margaret, Will y Cholè tomaban una copa.

-Ah…pero de aquí allá se habrán marchado- la tranquilizó Regina golpeando la barra para darse valor e ir a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Te llevo una copa de sidra

-¡Gracias!

Regina llegó a la mesa de sus amigos con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Sabía bien que os encontraría aquí!- exclamó ella

-¡Redge!- exclamó Chloè feliz por verla

-Ah, ¿sales por fin de tu castillo?- soltó David dándole un abrazo para saludarla.

Ella se apartó de él sonriendo y se sentó entre Mary Margaret y Will, suspirando.

-¡Bueno, he terminado con el papeleo y necesito urgentemente una copa!

Chloè la miró atentamente, sabía muy bien que su amiga mentía.

-¿Cuándo tendremos una velada en tu casa, Redge?- preguntó ella con mirada risueña.

-De momento estoy demasiado cansada para hacer nada en mi casa, Tink- replicó secamente la morena

-¿Ah sí? ¿Nada morboso que contar?

La curiosidad de Mary Margaret acababa de ser despertada y tomó la pajita entre sus labios para sorber tranquilamente su bebida mientras que las preguntas se acumulaban sobre Regina.

-Entonces, ¿quién era la persona que estaba en tu casa la otra noche?- preguntó Chloè

-Nadie, no había nadie y espero que no os paséis la noche hablándome de eso.

-Oh…¿acabó mal?- preguntó David frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera dispuesto a blandir su espada para ensartar al desgraciado que se hubiera metido con ella.

-Bien, y lo vuelvo a repetir, estaba enferma, de verdad

-¡A mí, me vale!- exclamo el profesor de deporte

-Paso más tiempo en el instituto que en mi casa, es normal que coja todos los microbios que campan por allí…

-Tienes que despejarte la mente- susurró Will posando una mano en su brazo. Él la acarició con la yema de su índice.

-Sí, por eso he venido- declaró ella lanzándole una ojeada a Emma.

Esta estaba precisamente preparando su copa y felizmente no había visto el gesto de Will.

-Estábamos pensando precisamente que Will y tú podríais venir a cenar a casa un día de estos- propuso David jugueteando con su copa

Chloè se contuvo para no reír y miró a su amiga para ver cómo iba a escaparse de ese mal trago.

-Es…una buena idea, sí, ¿por qué no? Uno de estos días.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Mañana!- exclamó Mary Margaret demasiado feliz de hacer de Celestina.

-Mañana no será posible, tengo algo con la escuela…

-¡Algo con la escuela, no he odio hablar de nada!- murmuró Chloè atrapando su pajita en su boca.

-Evidentemente, no eres más que la enfermera, no veo por qué las reuniones que conciernen a la dirección te serían comunicadas- replicó secamente Regina que estaba cansada de ese pequeño juego.

-¡Bien, pasado mañana entonces!- propuso David.

-Euh…yo…

-¿Otra cosa con el instituto?- dijo Mary Margaret frunciendo el ceño, suspicaz.

-Eh, bueno…

-¡No! Pasado mañana es conmigo con quien tiene algo previsto. Lo siento, Will. Pero es nuestra noche de chicas- dijo Tink decidiéndose finalmente a ayudar a su amiga.

Regina le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Escuchad, miraré mi agenda y os daré un fecha en que esté libre, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso la morena

Will posó una mano sobre su muslo y mientras la acariciaba suavemente, le murmuró.

-No tardes demasiado de todas maneras.

Emma llegó en ese momento y depositó el vaso de sidra ante la nariz de su profesora.

-¡No puede ser, Swam! ¿Sabes que siempre das un susto cuando apareces?- exclamó Will sobresaltándose

-¡Solo a los clientes que hacen cosas extrañas!- dijo entre dientes Emma.

Tink abrió como platos sus ojos y Regina se sintió de repente incómoda.

-¡Sales de la nada así como así, francamente, es flipante!- continuó el profesor de deporte mirando alrededor de la mesa para tener algo de apoyo.

-Bueno, es mi ronda, ¿podrías traernos otras bebidas? ¡Las mismas!-preguntó en tono condescendiente

Emma lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera que la evitó cuidadosamente. Furiosa, se marchó a preparar las bebidas mientras que la mesa volvía a su conversación.

-Bueno, ¿quién ha sido seleccionado para ir al viaje con los de último curso?- preguntó de repente Mary inclinándose sobre su amiga

-Únicamente habrá profesores que se ocupen de ellos, y creo que hay muchas posibilidades para que David y tú vayáis.

-Deberíais coger a una enfermera, nunca se sabe

-Figuraos que, de momento, el director quiere ir de acompañante- informó la morena

-Ok, olvida lo de la enfermera- gruñó Chloè

A lo lejos, Emma reparaba en la mano de Scarlett que subía y bajaba por la pierna de su morena. No haciendo nada llamativo para rechazarlo, a parte de una expresión terriblemente incómoda, Regina intentaba interesarse en la conversación.

-¿Cuántas plazas quedan libres para los profesores?

-¡Cuatro, pero no pienso entrar, así que no vale la pena que comencéis a hacer miles de castillos en el aire!

Emma fulminaba y se estaba subiendo por las paredes al ver que la morena no quería, por lo que se veía, hacer nada para rechazar las embestidas de Will, a lo mejor le gustaban. Emma se tranquilizó al ver que su turno acababa en diez minutos. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista, vio que Regina había, finalmente, posado su mano en la de Will. Un dolor se hizo presente en su costilla izquierda y sintió cómo la rabia se acumulaba en su ser. Agarró la bandeja y posó los vasos en ella.

Regina había decidido posar su mano en la de Will para que él cesara con sus movimientos, pero el gesto, que no había sido percibido por nadie, fue tomado por el profesor de deporte como un primer paso.

Sin embargo, Chloè vio muy claramente que la mirada de Emma cambiaba a lo lejos y ella intentó por todos los modos avisar a su amiga.

-¡Aquí tenéis las bebidas!- gritó Emma con la bandeja encima de los hombros de Will que se sobresaltó una vez más. Pero esta vez, él dio un golpe a la bandeja de la joven que la dejó caer claramente sobre las rodillas de este.

-¡Oopss!- dijo Emma con falsa expresión de lamento

-¡Por Dios! ¡SWAN! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?- gritó Will levantándose, cubierto de diferentes bebidas que llenaban los vasos segundos antes.

-Lo siento, profesor, le ha dado un golpe a la bandeja y…

-¡Qué idea ponerla sobre los hombros de un cliente!-replicó el hombre furioso

-¡Cuidado con las velas!- previno Mary soplando una de ellas para apagar la llama.

Chlioè se contuvo para no reír y felicitar a la bella rubia por su golpe de efecto. David frunció el ceño y se levantó a su vez para recoger los cristales rotos de la mesa.

-¡Qué idiota! ¡Es increíble!- rugió Will intentando secarse sus vaqueros.

-¡Jefferson tiene que pensarse muy seriamente echarte de este bar!

Emma lanzó una mirada cargada de sobreentendidos a Regina que prefirió mirar a otro lado.

-¡Hey!- exclamó David -¡Cálmate un poco! ¡No fue su culpa, ha sido un accidente, eso ocurre!

-¡Gracias por defenderme!- declaró Emma lanzándole a Regina una mirada cargada de reproches antes de volver tras la barra para buscar un cubo de agua caliente.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y si nos vamos? ¡Creo que esta noche ya pide ser acabada!- dijo Chloè mientras se levantaba.

-Y de todas maneras, solo quedamos nosotros en el bar, deberíamos marcharnos- añadió Mary.

David y Mary Margaret se levantaron y dejaron el dinero en la barra, después Will hizo lo mismo después de despedirse de Regina y Chloè.

Chloè se giró finalmente hacia Regina y le dio un beso en sus cabellos.

-¡Suerte con la rubia!- le murmuró

Salió del bar y Regina fusiló a Emma con la mirada. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. De repente, Emma se precipitó sobre ella y la empujó hacia los baños. Se dio prisa en cerrar la puerta y empujarla contra la madera negra.

-Pero, ¿qué…?- tuvo tiempo de pronunciar Regina antes de que la boca de la estudiante se abatiera sobre la suya. Regina soltó su bolso que cayó al suelo y sus manos fueron al encuentro del liso vientre de la rubia. Descendió sus pulgares sobre sus caderas y encontró algo de aire cuando la joven se separó de ella por algunos segundos. Regina la notó bajar por su cuello y no pudo evitar que un gemido franqueara sus labios cuando tomó consciencia de que Emma estaba succionándole ávidamente el cuello. Con una brutalidad nueva, Emma aplastó las manos de Regina contra la puerta y continuó su tarea. La pelvis de la directora adjunta intentaba entrar en contacto con la de su alumna, pero aquella gruñó de descontento, la rubia forzó a la morena a quedarse pegada contra la puerta colocando una pierna entre las suyas.

Regina gimió otra vez y dejó de luchar. Después, de repente, ya no hubo nada. Se encontró adosada a la puerta, sin ningún cuerpo que la retuviera. Tras haber recuperado un poco su respiración, se recolocó un mechón en su lugar.

-¿Qué ha sido esto?- preguntó, los ojos cargados de incomprensión.

-¡Acabo de dejar mi marca en ti!- confesó Emma pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

Regina frunció el ceño.

-¿Qu…qué?

-¡Que no vuelva a atreverse a poner su mano en tu muslo o lo mato!

Regina arqueó las cejas, los tormentos de los celos se habían apoderado de Emma y Regina no lo encontraba sexy para nada, todo lo contrario, sintió un pánico retorcerle sus entrañas.

-¡Emma, ha estado fuera de lugar y totalmente estúpido! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Mientras decía eso, se había desplazado hacia un espejo que le devolvió la imagen de ella con un chupetón violeta en el cuello.

-¡Por alguien que juega con las apariencias! ¡Es verdad, habría podido meter su mano bajo tu falda y le habrías dejado para que tus amigos pensaran que no te tiras a una estudiante!

-¡Yo no soy así!- se defendió la morena dándose la vuelta

-¿Cómo eres Regina? ¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡Sabes todo de mí y yo no sé nada! ¡Me conformo con poco, pero confieso que cuando veo que un perfecto cretino tiene más en una noche que yo en varias semanas, tengo dudas!

Regina se calló, no sabía qué responder porque en el fondo, sabía que Emma tenía todo el derecho de hacer preguntas. Se apoyó en el lavabo y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Sentía que una migraña se acercaba.

-¡No soy tu objeto, Emma!

-¿Hein?

-¡Me marcas como si fuera un cosa, como si te perteneciera, no pertenezco a nadie!

Los hombros de la joven se relajaron, no estaba segura de comprender a dónde les había llevado la conversación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De esta monstruosa marca que acabas de dejarme en el cuello para que Will no se acerque a mí! ¡Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que quiero! ¡Soy bastante mayor para saber lo que necesito en la vida, y soy bastante mayor para rechazar las embestidas de un hombre!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- rugió Emma, furibunda, con un brazo extendido hacia la puerta.

-¡Porque debo mantener las apariencias! Parece que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación si nos descubren

-¿Y piensas acostarte con él para guardar las apariencias?- preguntó Emma de manera provocadora.

Los ojos de Regina lanzaron centellas.

-¿Lo haces por nosotras o lo haces porque sería mucho más fácil con alguien distinto a mí? ¿Lo haces para guardar las apariencias o lo haces para guiarme a la salida? Porque hace varias semanas me dijiste que querías ser honesta conmigo, me dijiste que querías darte al cien por cien conmigo, pero…desde ese día nada ha cambiado, y no lo digo porque quiera forzarte a confiarte a mí, pero me gustaría saber si lo vas a hacer, si aún debo ser paciente, o si tienes en mente, finalmente, deshacerte de mí porque esta relación que tenemos es demasiado difícil de soportar.

Regina sintió un sollozo bloquearse en su garganta, estaba tan perdida y no sabía si debía huir frente al comportamiento de Emma o darle una segunda oportunidad. Emma no sabía nada de su vida y ella no podía actuar en consecuencia, ella no sabía qué tipo de comportamiento echaba para atrás de forma fulminante a Regina. La morena volvió a respirar al cabo de varios segundos durante los cuales se había hundido en una intensa reflexión.

-Yo…necesito pensar…quiero decir, yo…¡mierda, Emma! ¡Me acabas de marcar como si fuera un objeto!

La palabrota pronunciada por Regina asombró a la rubia que jamás la había escuchado decir groserías.

-No ha sido para…en fin…no pensaba marcarte, solo quería que él dejara de manosearte

Emma se había acercado a Regina para coger sus manos y tranquilizarla.

-¡Bueno, no vamos a hablar de todo esto en este sitio!- declaró Regina lanzando una mirada de asco a su alrededor. -¡Vamos a casa!

Regina desactivó la alarma y le indicó a Emma que entrara. La joven se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia Regina que se lavaba las manos en la cocina. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano se deslizó por el vientre de su profesora. Durante todo el viaje, se habían mantenido en silencio, sintiendo que la confesión de la de más edad estaba al límite de estallar en el habitáculo del Mercedes, pero ahora, quería consolarla.

-Gina, lo siento mucho.

Regina se soltó de su agarre y se secó las manos con un paño limpio. Después, dejó el paño en la encimera y se giró hacia la rubia.

-Es hora de que te cuente todo.

Regina había apoyado sus manos en la isla de la cocina, parecía aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse. Emma nunca la había visto en tal estado. Nunca había visto esa mirada asustada e implorante.

-¡Regina! Si no quieres…

-¡No!- cortó la morena –Sé que te debo la verdad, pero después de todo lo que te voy a decir, sé que querrás marcharte. He retrasado este momento lo máximo que he podido…

Estaban cara a cara, sabiendo que habían llegado a un punto desde el que no habría marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué querría marcharme?- preguntó Emma posando una mano sobre la de Regina que se sobresaltó con el contacto.

-Porque no soy la que tú crees, estoy destruida, Emma.

Un nudo de aprensión se formó en el vientre de la estudiante. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mayor y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Regina, sea lo que sea que hayas podido hacer, creo que soy lo bastante fuerte para escucharlo- murmuró en el hueco de su cuello.

La morena retrocedió unos pasos y se giró hacia la nevera de donde sacó una botella de vodka. Se sirvió un vaso y se lo tragó de un sorbo. De nuevo, el miedo se leía en su rostro y Emma vio su mirada perderse a lo lejos. Ella se acercó y deslizó su mano por sus cabellos para acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar mientras que sus otros dedos descansaban en su nuca.

-¡Regina, por favor, confía en mí! ¡No me marcharé!

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir- declaró secamente la mayor.

Emma contesto sus ácidas palabras con un beso dulce y tierno. Se dirigieron hacia el salón, la morena no olvidó llevarse con ella la botella y un vaso.

El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea expandía en la estancia su dulce calor, pero sin embargo, Regina estaba temblando. Había dejado caer la máscara de frialdad y Emma sabía que necesitaría mucho valor para hablar.

Regina suspiró y se tomó su segunda copa que produjo un sonido seco cuando la dejó sobre la mesa.

-El día que cumplí veinte años, yo…maté a mi padre

Emma parpadeó varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Frunció el ceño e intentó mantener una expresión impasible.

-Yo…yo…¿por qué?- preguntó atónita.

-Tengo que contarte toda la historia para que comprendas, pero…Emma, te lo suplico, no me juzgues demasiado rápido.

La joven asintió en silencio y Regina se lanzó en su relato, hablaba con voz grave y rota.

-Mi familia es una de las más poderosas del país. Es ese tipo de familia de la que no se escucha mucho hablar, pero que dirige con mano de hierro sus pequeños chanchullos. Nací en el momento en que todo estaba adquiriendo grandes proporciones para mis padres y me beneficié, junto con mi hermana mayor, Zelena, de una educación estricta en la que solo era válida la excelencia. No tenía derecho a ninguna distracción y mis juegos de niña se limitaban a aprender las buenas maneras y practicar las disciplinas más costosas. Pocos eran los que se atrevían a dirigirnos la palabra porque mi madre esparcía el terror por toda la ciudad y nadie era digno de hablar con sus hijas, y el que lo hiciera se encontraba sin trabajo o obligado a dejar la ciudad. Yo sufría la soledad, acabé por asfixiarme y por sentirme muerta en mi interior. Fue desarrollando una especie de rebelión odiosa contra mi madre y arrastré a mi hermana conmigo. Lo que es extraño, porque mi madre nos había enfrentado a la una contra la otra, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, acabamos por comprender que la vida sería mucho más agradable si nos llevábamos bien. Los momentos en que mi madre salía de casa eran los más dulces y más felices. Mi padre, Zelena y yo formábamos una verdadera familia unida y yo estaba muy apegada a mi padre; él era una tabla de salvación, mi burbuja de libertad, pero era terriblemente cobarde.

Ella suspiró, sin duda lamentaba que su padre no hubiera sido más valiente.

-Creo que nunca lo vi oponerse a una decisión de mi madre, por muy injusta que fuera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que olvidaba precisar algunas cosas.

-Emma, no hablo solamente de una madre que, por el bien de sus hijas, les impide ir con malas compañías. Te hablo de una madre tiránica, que distribuía bofetadas sin venir a cuento, que usaba la fuerza para que nos mantuviéramos en _nuestro debido lugar_. El día en que el sheriff me sorprendió con mis amigas fumando en una esquina, puedo asegurarte que mi madre se enteró al minuto siguiente y la paliza que recibí quedará grabada en mi memoria para siempre.

Emma no dijo nada. Quiso cogerle la mano a la morena, pero esta retrocedió sintiendo que tenía que acabar la historia, que tenía que ir hasta el final para no dejarse ir.

-Un día, mi hermana se marchó a vivir a Canadá y no dio noticias a mi madre. Creo que quería acabar con esa vida. Así que me encontré sola en las garras de mi madre. Mis días se resumían en levantarme, ir a instituto y seguir clases de piano o de equitación o qué sé yo. En la universidad, hice amigos. Dos, a decir verdad, Narcissa y Daniel. Daniel era también mi monitor de equitación, teníamos la misma edad y todo eso nos acercaba. Él vivía en una familia mucho más modesta que la mía y su hermano no era alguien a quien se debiera frecuentar mucho. En fin, él tenía todo para que mi madre lo detestara inmensamente.

Emma notó que el corazón de Regina en ese momento acababa de romperse un poco. Ella sabía que ese muchacho probablemente había roto su corazón, pero que también le habría dado muchas alegrías. Se concentró en el rostro de la morena que acababa de adquirir una expresión sombría y grave.

-La noche de mis veinte años…- se detuvo, la garganta apretada y el estómago hecho un nudo. Hundió su mirada en los ojos de Emma y lo que encontró la consoló. Emma no tenía miedo, solo había ternura tras sus pupilas. Encontró en su mirada algo que le dio valor para continuar.

-Deseaba festejar mi cumpleaños en compañía de un único chico. Aquel que había sabido acercarse a mí y tocar mi corazón: Daniel. Mi madre, evidentemente, estaba terriblemente en contra, pero mi padre, ese día, vino a verme tras mis clases de equitación, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que la puerta de atrás de la casa estaría abierta esa noche.

Ella se interrumpió, dejándose recaer contra el sillón.

-Solo me dijo eso y se marchó. Yo estaba loca de alegría. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi padre se aliaba conmigo contra mi madre y créeme, después de la marcha de mi hermana, lo necesitaba de verdad. El desarrollo de esa noche está muy claro en mi mente. Me preparé durante horas y esperé a que todos estuvieran acostados. Bajé y salí del jardín por la puerta que mi padre había dejado abierta. Caminé varios kilómetros desde mi casa, había podido avisar a Daniel por medio de su hermano, que trabajaba en esa época en los establos de mis padres. Le había dado una nota para que se la entregara a Daniel. Debíamos encontrarnos al borde de un lago…un sitio que a Daniel y a mí nos gustaba particularmente cuando paseábamos a caballo.

La mirada de Regina se perdió un instante y durante un segundo, ella se preguntó si iba a poder continuar con esa historia que se había quedado en las profundidades de su alma durante tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las apartó con un gesto rabioso.

-Daniel nunca vino. En su lugar, me encontré a Leopold, su hermano. Él había desarrollado unos celos por su hermano que habían destruido absolutamente todo amor y toda humanidad a su paso.

Ella se detuvo, la emoción se volvía muy fuerte, se levantó y fue a apoyarse en la chimenea, inclinando su rostro hacia las llamas que casi le quemaban las mejillas. Soltó un gemido y volvió a servirse una copa. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se mantuvo de espaldas a Emma que sintió que debía empujar algo las cosas.

-Regina, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó en voz baja

-Leo me explicó que Daniel no me merecía, que él era demasiado débil y demasiado estúpido para mí. Yo estaba confundida, no comprendía lo que me decía y no dejaba de preguntar dónde estaba Daniel. Como no me respondía, intenté hacerle comprender que no se podía mandar en el amor y que era Daniel de quien yo me había enamorado.

Ella cerró los ojos aferrándose a la chimenea.

-En el momento en que dije eso…se lanzó sobre mí.

Su voz murió en su garganta. Se obligó a continuar, a pesar de las lágrimas que asolaban su rostro.

-Me violó.

Emma apretó los dientes, notando las nauseas. Clavó sus uñas en el brazo del sillón para no estallar en llanto. Ese monstruo le había robado su candor, su juventud…su virginidad.

-Chillé, grité por ayuda, pero nadie vino. Cuando hubo acabado, me dejó allí. Mi vestido estaba medio rasgado y moratones se esparcían por mi cuerpo. No lloré, creo que estaba demasiado impactada y ya había sobrepasado el estado de las lágrimas. De lo que me acuerdo es de ese dolor. Yo no era más que dolor y tardé un momento en poder levantarme. Creo que fue el miedo a que volviera y comenzara todo de nuevo lo que me hizo huir a través de los árboles. Cuando alcancé la carretera, caminé sin rumbo hasta encontrar una cabina telefónica y llamé a mi padre. Apareció en menos de cinco minutos y comprendió enseguida lo que había pasado.

Regina se bebió otra copa y se giró hacia Emma a quien ella acababa de destruir todas las ilusiones.

-En el coche, en el momento en que quiso llevarme al hospital, entré en pánico y me entró una crisis de angustia, las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento se transformaron en gritos, bofetadas, golpes: todo el miedo y la rabia que había sentido contra Leopold, resurgía porque mi padre quería _obligarme_ a ir al hospital. Intentó calmarme…soltó el volante…algunos segundos…

Emma dejó caer sus hombros, la continuación era fácil de adivinar.

-De un solo golpe, todo se hizo increíblemente luminoso, una luz viva nos deslumbró en la noche oscura, y antes de que mi padre tuviera tiempo de desviar el coche, un 4x4 se estampó contra el lado del conductor.

Emma escuchaba en silencio el doloroso relato de Regina.

-Cuando me vi cubierta por la sangre de mi padre, enseguida comprendí. Y me quedé paralizada hasta que el conductor del otro vehículo se acercó a hablarme. No recuerdo verdaderamente lo que decía, pero sé que encontré turbador hablar con un desconocido de algo tan íntimo como la muerte de mi padre. No recuerdo en realidad el resto. Tengo esta cicatriz, encima de mi labio, mi padre, él, se dejó allí la vida.

-¿Y Leopold?- preguntó Emma estrechando su brazo alrededor de sus rodillas, que había subido hasta su pecho.

-Tras el accidente, fui llevada al hospital donde mi madre intervino para que no me tocaran. Solo comprobaron que no tenía ninguna hemorragia interna y mi madre me llevó a casa.

-¿Nunca le contaste lo que te había pasado?

Regina hizo una pausa

-Sí. Aunque la detestara con toda mi alma, seguía siendo mi madre y yo la necesitaba más que a nadie.

-¿Qué hizo ella cuando se lo contaste?

-Me abofeteó. Me dijo que yo era una puta y no íbamos a denunciar la violación, porque yo me lo había buscado y que un juicio mancharía la reputación de la familia.

Las cejas de Regina se plegaron bajo el dolor.

-Los días que siguieron fueron muy duros. Y después, mi hermana volvió para el entierro de mi padre. Me esperaba que ella también me detestara, pero me tranquilizó mucho. Yo no le conté nada, pero era…como si ella lo supiera. Cuando se marchó, me volví a encontrar sola con mis demonios. Debía lidiar con la muerte de mi padre y la violación que había sufrido.

Emma apretó los puños. Quería que ese relato acabara lo más rápido posible.

-Caí en una depresión profunda durante los tres meses siguientes al entierro. Daniel no comprendía mi alejamiento repentino y poco a poco, me di cuenta de que, quizás, nunca lo había amado, porque me sentía atraída por las mujeres. Solo que mi madre había formateado mi cerebro para que yo fuera esa perfecta muchacha que se casaría a la mayoría de edad con un hombre rico. La que me salvó de esa situación se llamaba Narcissa. Teníamos muchas cosas en común. Su madre, tras haberla traído al mundo, cayó muy enferma y cuando se recuperó, comenzó a odiar a su propia hija, incluso llegando a llamarla Cruella. Narcissa era magnífica, rubia de ojos azules, centelleaba de felicidad y sufría como yo con el encierro impuesto por su madre. Comenzamos una magnífica historia de amor y a pesar de sus dos años más que yo, conseguía que me sintiera cómoda en cualquier situación. Un día, comencé a sentir dolores en mi bajo vientre y noté que un líquido resbalaba por mis piernas. Hacía casi nueve meses que había sido violada y durante esos nueves meces, un pequeño había estado creciendo en mis entrañas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Mi madre me llevó a una clínica privada y en la más absoluta discreción, di a luz a un bebé magnífico.

-¡Henry!- murmuró Emma como una evidencia.

Regina asintió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Mi madre quiso que abandonara a mi hijo y luché durante varios meses hasta la noche en que Narcissa vino a recogerme en su suntuoso coche. Yo tenía veintiún años cuando cogí a mi pequeño y nos marchamos. Dejé la universidad, mi vida de familia, a mi madre, la ciudad donde había crecido y encontramos refugio en Nueva York. Narcissa había robado suficiente dinero a su madre para permitirnos vivir algún tiempo sin encontrar trabajo y satisfacer nuestras necesidades. Nos mantuvimos así diez meses. La vida se desarrollaba apaciblemente y amaba tanto a Narcissa que habría podido tirarme a las vías del tren por ella. Día tras día, nuestros lazos se estrechaban. Finalmente, mi madre nos encontró en el momento en que no teníamos un centavo más para el alquiler y aceptamos volver para instalarnos al lado de su casa. Ella, que no quería un bastardo bajo su techo, nos encontró un apartamento para los tres y pudimos beneficiarnos de la fortuna de mi familia. Retomé los estudios. Mi madre, para restaurar el honor familiar, me regaló una ciudad seis meses después. Henry tenía un año y el dinero que el puesto me daba servía para satisfacer sus necesidades. En cuanto a mí, tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, mientras no empañara la reputación de mi madre con mi hijo bastardo y mi novia lesbiana. Narcissa y Henry habían sido silenciados y yo era alcaldesa de una ciudad con solo veintidós años. Yo tenía talento, bastante talento, pero Narcissa no lo quería ver y comenzó a convertirse en Cruella. Aunque su madre siempre me había puesto en guardia, yo había supuesto que era porque quería alejarme de Narcissa. Y cuando más o menos había logrado escapar del agarre de mi madre, caí en las garras de Cruella. Y los golpes, las amenazas, las palizas y la destrucción mental volvieron a comenzar. Estaba de nuevo prisionera de su situación intrincada.

Se tomó un tiempo para tragar y volvió a su relato. Emma no habría podido pararla, y es más…¿acaso lo quería?

-Una noche en que me negué a acostarme con ella, Cruella cogió a Henry mientras estaba durmiendo y apuntó un arma contra él. El trato era sencillo, si aceptaba acostarme con ella, dejaba a mi hijo, y si me negaba, lo mataría. Fue una etapa más en la violencia, ella quería tener el control sobre mí, convertirme en su cosa. Cedí y me acosté con ella, y una vez que hubo acabado, esperé a que se durmiera profundamente, cogí a mi hijo y me escapé. Estuve de ciudad en ciudad durante varios meses, pero ella me encontraba y siempre le faltó poco para matarme. Por el bien de mi hijo, recurrí a la única persona que de verdad me había amado.

-¿Daniel?- preguntó Emma con voz neutra

Regina asintió

-Le confié a mi hijo en el mayor de los secretos y huí. El día en que ella me encuentre, no tendrá a Henry, y no podrá hacerle daño. Jamás.

El silencio se instaló y la confesión resonaba por toda la estancia. Emma tenía las lágrimas al borde sus ojos y las dejó resbalar cuando Regina la miró.

-Estoy destrozada por la vida, Emma, solo confío en mí misma. No soy la persona formidable que tú imaginas. Estoy rota, no tengo familia, estoy desenraizada, y tengo un vacío en mí que nunca podrá llenarse.

Emma se arrodilló delante de su amada y poso una mano en su mejilla.

-Fuiste tú quien me enseñaste que hay rostros mucho más hermosos que la máscara que los cubre, es verdad, Regina. Acabo de tener la prueba. La imagen que tenía de ti era bastante pálida con relación a tu verdadero rostro, yo…te tomo toda entera, te tomo como eres, y soy feliz de que seas esta mujer fuerte y bella y…y…llena de bondad. Yo…- su voz se rompió en un sollozo cargado de emoción. Se sentó al lado de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Acarició sus cabellos durante largos minutos aun bajo la impresión de esa confesión.

¿Sería ella lo bastante fuerte para reparar el corazón de Regina? ¿Conseguiría curarla? Emma sintió un nudo de angustia llenarle el pecho, no estaba segura de querer eso en su primera relación seria. Regina era su profesora, ya era bastante complicado. ¿Cómo podía lidiar con una situación como esa?

Frunció el ceño, se había asustado con toda esa historia, pero la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo a su lado, las ganas de verla sonreír y sencillamente la felicidad de escucharla reír eran señales bastante serias para que Emma se conceda el intentarlo. Después de todo, se estaba enamorando, lo sabía.

La rubia sintió cómo, poco a poco, el cuerpo de la morena adquiría un peso nuevo. Agotada por su confesión, la joven se había quedado dormida y Emma no tuvo corazón para despertarla. Cogió una manta y cubrió ambos cuerpos para no pasar frío en mitad de la noche.

Regina se despertó algunas horas más tarde y se estremeció al sentir la manta cubrir únicamente sus piernas. Un brazo de Emma rodeaba aún sus hombros, pero eso no bastaba para hacerla entrar en calor. Besó castamente a la rubia para que se despertara y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Hola!- dijo Emma con voz ronca

-¡Hola!- respondió la morena -¿Vamos a acostarnos arriba?- propuso Regina acariciando dulcemente el brazo de su alumna.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la joven enderezándose, obligándola a su vez a hacerlo.

Regina miró su reloj y parpadeó varias veces para poder ver la pequeña pantalla plateada.

-Las siete.

-Ok, necesito un café e ir a correr- bostezó Emma retirándose la manta.

Regina frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de que la muchacha rehuía su mirada.

-¿Vuelves a mediodía?- preguntó intentando mantener el control de su voz.

-Euh…no, voy a comer con Alice hoy, no me esperes, sin duda voy a dormir en casa de August.

-Ya veo.

Sí, Regina veía perfectamente las artimañas de la rubia para huir. Se daba cuenta de que la rubia no quería una taza desportillada como novia, rodeó sus rodillas y se puso seria.

-¡Hasta luego!

Regina no respondió, dejando que la rubia escapara a toda velocidad. Pero la puerta no hizo ruido y giró la cabeza para ver a la rubia volver sobre sus pasos.

-¡Te llamo esta noche!- murmuró para tranquilizar a la morena depositando un beso en su frente.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando llegó al bar, Leroy le dio un sobre con su nombre escrito. Una cita. Una cita después de su turno, en el pequeño parque que está a mitad de camino entre la casa de August y la de Regina, poco frecuentado, pues está alejado de la ciudad.

Así que, hacia medianoche, dejó su bicicleta pegada a las verjas del parque y se dirigió hacia el sitio desde donde se podía observar toda la ciudad. Miró las luces centellear y encontró eso increíblemente romántico. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y sintió una presencia tras ella. Regina Mills estaba sentada en un banco, la observaba discretamente. Emma hundió su mirada en las pupilas de la de mayor edad.

-¡Gina!- gritó ella

La rubia se unió a ella y cuando iba a darle un beso, vio en su mirada que algo no iba bien. Mantuvo el silencio durante un largo momento. Escrutando su rostro, Emma podía ver que la morena luchaba contra sus pensamientos que, visiblemente, no se atrevía a compartir.

-¡No es razonable!- soltó finalmente

Emma sintió que el corazón se rasgaba en su pecho. Un nudo se formó inmediatamente en su garganta y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la partida ya había sido perdida.

-¿Razonable?- repitió ella, asombrada

-¡Swan, es una alumna! Yo…

-¡Llámame por mi nombre!- gritó ella sintiendo una violenta cólera tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Se levantó para estar en una posición más elevada que la morena.

-Es una de mis alumnas y creo que hemos ido, claramente, demasiado lejos…

-¡Deja de llamarme de usted!

-Swan…

-¡Mis labios ha tocado los tuyos! ¡He estrechado tu cuerpo contra el mío!- gritó Emma intentando captar su mirada.

-¡Swan! ¡Más bajo!- ordenó la joven lanzando una mirada a los alrededores.

-¿Más bajo?

Emma se precipitó hacia ella y agarró los faldones de su chaqueta azul. La empujó con suavidad y precaución contra el respaldo del banco y acercó su rostro lo bastante cerca de su boca.

-Atrévete a decirme que no te ha gustado

Regina sentía los puños de Emma por debajo de su garganta. El aliento de la joven se volvía errático y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La morena bajó su mirada hacia los labios de su alumna, después hizo un esfuerzo considerable para girar la cabeza. Ella tuvo también ganas de llorar y agarró los puños de Emma para rechazarla furiosamente.

-¡Le estoy dando una vía de escape, Swan! ¡Podría tener la decencia de tomarla y huir!

Regina se levantó para marcharse, la espalda recta y el rostro hacia abajo.

-¿Huir? Pero…

Emma enseguida comprendió, Regina creía que estaba demasiado destruida para ella.

-¡Regina! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!- suplicó Emma alzando las manos frente a ella

-¡Preferiría que no!- dijo con voz estrangulada la morena intentando disimular sus ojos bañados en lágrimas

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- repitió la joven cogienda por los hombros -¡Te lo suplico, escucha lo que tengo que decirte!

Pasó una mano bajo el mentón de su amada que tenía el rostro surcado por la cólera, la tristeza y la vergüenza.

-¡Por favor, tuve miedo! ¡Tuve miedo!- repitió Emma para hacerse comprender bien.

Regina alzó la mirada hacia Emma, asombrada y confundida.

-Es verdad, esta mañana tuve miedo. Lo siento, pero tuve miedo porque pensaba que yo era la más destruida de las dos. Tuve miedo porque de repente me dije que era yo la que tendría que levantarte y…no sé cómo hacerlo, tuve miedo de decepcionarte, tuve miedo de no lograrlo, tuve miedo de que…de que estuvieras tan desilusionada por mí. Me cagué por perderte, así que quise alejarme un día para encontrar un modo de ayudarte, un modo de…de sanarte. Regina, por favor, no te marches porque…estoy aquí, ahora estoy aquí, no quiero perderte, no…¡te lo ruego, di algo!- Emma tenía la respiración entrecortada y pensó que su discurso no había servido de nada. Así que se inclinó para rozar los labios de su amante y la besó dulcemente. Agarró con sus dedos el cuello de la chaqueta para impedir que huyera y para aplastarse algo más contra sus labios. Finalmente, retrocedió, dejando que la moren decidiera.

-¡La vía sigue abierta!- murmuró Regina dándole aún una oportunidad para huir.

-¡Entonces, ciérrala, porque te juro que no me marcharé!- aseguró ella –Lo siento si has podido creer que iba a abandonarte después de lo que me confesaste, solo soy….inexperta y solo quería alejarme un día para no joderlo todo- explicó ella dándole una patadita a una pequeña piedra.

-La comunicación es su talón de Aquiles, miss Swan- bromeó Regina

Emma posó una mano en su mejilla y apartó un mechón azabache que recolocó tras la oreja.

-Quiero ir a ver a Henry- murmuró ella hundiendo su mirada en la de Regina

-¿Perdón?

-¡Llévame a ver a tu hijo! ¡Por favor, partamos ahora, quiero conocerlo!


	16. El trayecto

**El trayecto**

Emma había tenido que mostrarse paciente y hablar mucho para convencer a Regina de irse algunos días. La rubia detectaba más rápidamente las angustias de la joven, y cuando Regina vaciaba su pequeña maleta por tercera vez, negándose a ir a ver a su hijo, Emma le cogió las manos y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero quiero que olvides un poco ese miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Emma, no es algo que realmente puedas entender…

-Veo el amor que sientes hacia tu hijo y créeme, me gustaría haber tenido una madre como tú…euh… en fin…aunque te prefiero claramente como novia.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. La mujer fría estaba bastante lejos por ahora, y Emma lo apreciaba mucho. Depositó un rápido beso en la mano de la directora adjunta y continuó

-De verdad me gustaría conocer a ese renacuajo que fue dado a luz por una mujer fuerte y valiente. Quiero conocer a Daniel, quiero conocer más cosas sobre las personas que forman parte de tu vida para conocerte mejor.

La mirada de Regina vagó algunos segundos y asintió débilmente. Emma saltó de la cama y volvió a meter las cosas de la morena en su maleta antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Regina parecía feliz y angustiada a la vez, no podía evitar agarrar el volante con todas sus fuerzas. Emma se dio cuenta pronto y le cogió la mano para que se relajara. Enlazaron sus dedos aunque la morena lo encontraba un contacto demasiado íntimo. Y Emma abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara en el coche. Subió el volumen de la música y comenzó a cantar a voz en grito. Regina se relajó y el coche se perdió por la carretera.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, Regina se detuvo en un área de servicio y despertó a Emma que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Hemos llegado?- preguntó la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza

-No, debe quedarnos alrededor de veinte horas de coche- resopló Regina estirando sus piernas-Necesito un café y desentumecerme las piernas- informó

-De acuerdo, voy contigo

Salieron del coche y el ruido de automóviles atravesando la noche tranquilizó a Emma. Se cerró el chaquetón de cuero y tendió la mano a la morena que le lanzó una mirada desolada. No había que pedir demasiado por el momento.

La estación de servicio estaba vacía a excepción del dependiente que las vio entrar con mirada indiferente. Regina pasó al baño mientras Emma se entretenía mirando los precios, uno más exorbitado que el otro, a lo largo de los estantes. Se inclinó uno poco más sobre los llaveros y divisó un pequeño cisne plateado que tenía las alas alzadas como para proteger a sus posibles polluelos. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y sonrió tontamente. Si ella fuera un cisne, habría podido cobijar a Henry bajo sus alas y arrullarse con Regina. Se sobresaltó al escuchar a la joven carraspear a su lado. Ella se enderezó y la morena le pasó un vaso humeante.

-¡Gracias!

-El vendedor nos mira atravesado…- murmuró Regina

-¡Sin duda porque siente envidia de que tú estés conmigo en lugar de con él!- bromeó Emma plantando sus labios sobre los de Regina que se tensó un poco. Emma retomó como si nada pasara.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

-Hemos pasado Portland hace una hora- informó la antigua alcaldesa dirigiéndose hacia las mesas para sentarse y tomarse su café tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a seguir conduciendo veinte horas?

-Bueno, normalmente, en unas diez horas deberíamos estar en Washington DC, si te parece bien, podríamos detenernos allí y pasar el fin de semana y para dormir un poco. Volveremos a la carretera a las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Podríamos pasar cerca de monumentos importantes y comer en un restaurante por primera vez!- se animó la más joven poniéndose derecha en la silla.

Regina sonrió tiernamente

-¿Por qué no?

Retomaron el camino y cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que aferraba el pequeño cisne en su mano.

-¡Mierda! ¡He robado una cosa!- gruñó con expresión de pánico

Regina le lanzó una rápida mirada y cogió el pequeño llavero. Introdujo su dedo corazón en el aro para que el cisne recayera en el hueco de su mano.

-Swan…- murmuró ella para sí misma

-¡Joder, no le he hecho adrede!

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no voy a dar media vuelta y esto simboliza bien nuestro viaje: algunos instantes robados.

Emma desorbitó los ojos.

-¿Quién es usted y qué ha hecho con Regina Mills?

-¡Me hace falta un llavero!- replicó la morena deslizando el cisne en su bolsillo.

Los labios de Emma se abrieron en una sonrisa. Tenía la impresión de que un ciclo se había cerrado. Regina le había dado un llavero para que ella sintiera en casa por primera vez en su vida, y a su vez la rubia le ofrecía un llavero, el día en que finalmente se había ganado la confianza de la "Evil Queen"

Regina conducía prudentemente, hacía pausas regulares y se comportaba como mujer responsable. En cuanto a Emma, no dejaba de mirarla pensando en su historia, en esos hombres que habían conmocionado su vida, en su madre que había negado el dolor de su propia hija y agravado sus heridas psicológicas. La mayor parte del tiempo, lo que le venía a la mente era hasta qué punto Regina Mills estaba rota y frágil, y paradójicamente, fuerte y llena de vida.

Horas más tarde, llegaron a Washington y su primera acción fue encontrar un hotel para la noche.

-Conozco un hotel, pero no recuerdo muy bien…su ubicación- resopló Regina girando el volante una enésima vez. -¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

Emma abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿El hotel Watergate? ¡Joder!

-¡Emma!- gruñó Regina

-¡Eh, bah, los profes lo ganan bien!

-¡Te recuerdo que fui alcaldesa de una ciudad y que no solo soy profesora! ¡También soy directora adjunta!- Ante la mirada perpleja de Emma, añadió –Y para no esconderte nada, mi padre nos dejó a mi hermana y a mí una considerable fortuna…

Escrutó un poco más la calle y resopló tan bajo que a Emma le costó entender

-…lo que disgustó enormemente a mi madre

-¿Por qué no te serviste de ese dinero para vivir con Narcissa?

Regina suspiró y Emma creyó que ya estaba harta de responder a sus preguntas, pero en realidad, la morena solo estaba perdida. Esas palabras, nunca las había dicho, así que sacarlo todo de una vez le era difícil.

-Porque tuve el dinero mucho más tarde, según los deseos de mi padre- respondió ella

Emma carraspeó y se hundió en el asiento. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¡Es uno de los hoteles más caros de Washington!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Euh…Ruby y yo nos divertíamos buscando los hoteles más lujosos en Internet diciéndonos que un día nos pagaríamos una noche en uno de ellos.

La morena sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, ¡esas dos le harían las mil y una por mucho tiempo!

-¡Bien, pues hecho! ¡Dormiremos en ese!

-¡Genial!

* * *

Emma tenía la impresión de caminar sobre lingotes de lo lujoso que parecía el hall del hotel. El suelo de baldosas negras sobresaltaba gracias a las paredes engastadas de barras de metal dorado que dibujaban curvas suntuosas. El mostrador parecía iluminar la estancia y las recepcionistas que las recibieron con una encantadora sonrisa eran ejemplo de gran profesionalidad.

Regina reservó una habitación con vistas a la Theodore Roosevelt Island y esperó los papeles para poder subir a su suite.

-Creo recordar una piscina magnífica en su hotel, ¿aún está?- preguntó firmando el registro.

-Efectivamente tenemos una piscina, ¿quiere la llave para poder acceder?- preguntó la recepcionista con una ligera sonrisa

-Por favor, sí

-¡No tengo bañador!- susurró Emma ya desilusionada por no poder disfrutar de esa opción.

-¡Podemos darle uno, señorita, si lo desea!-propuso amablemente la joven que imprimía los papeles.

-Euh…sí…sí gracias- contestó ella

-Todo arreglado, señorita, aquí tiene su tarjeta para la puerta y está es la de la pisicna. Danny las acompañara a su habitación, si lo desean.

-¡Gracias!

Regina se giró hacia el hombre que ya llevaba los bolsos de las dos mujeres.

Él las guió hacia el ascensor cuyo suelo era de mármol pulido mostrando el lujo del hotel.

Desde la confesión de Regina, Emma estaba fijándose en algunas cosas que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza: en primer lugar, con los hombres, la morena siempre se las apañaba para no estar en posición de debilidad, ella no había dejado subir al mozo tras ella en el ascensor, sino que se había colocado de forma en que pudiera siempre tener un ojo sobre él.

La víspera, en el bar, nunca hubiera dejado que Will Scarlet fuera más lejos, y si Regina había colocado su mano sobre la del profesor de deporte era para tener el control.

Y estaba esa expresión glacial y feroz que a menudo enarbolaba Regina; después de todo, ¿quién se acercaría una criatura peligrosa lista para herirte mortalmente? Emma sonrió una vez más cuando una pequeña voz le susurró «Yo»

Al salir del ascensor, Emma reflexionó sobre otra cosa y una nueva evidencia se impuso: comprendía mejor esa reticencia a demostrar gestos tiernos pues para la morena eso quería decir darse un poco más y las únicas veces en que lo había hecho, no había recibido sino golpes y violencia verbal, Emma debía probarle lo contrario.

En el pasillo que las llevaba a su habitación, Emma no pudo evitar fijarse en los cuadros que debían también ser carísimos. Su acompañante dejó el equipaje en la entrada de la habitación y desapareció discretamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡El sofá debe valer, él solo, mi paga de todo un año!- resopló la rubia acariciándolo dulcemente. Como si tuviera miedo de ensuciarlo.

-¿Te gusta la habitación?- preguntó Regina quitándose los zapatos

-¡Gina, es de locos! ¡Me hubiera encantado vivir en este lujo!

Emma saltaba por aquí y por allá lanzando pequeños grititos en cuanto descubría algo. Corrió para ir a ver el cuarto de baño y le pidió a Regina que fuera rápidamente.

-¡Emma, deberías asearte!- le dijo amablemente la morena entrando

-¡Mira el espejo!- gritó Emma

-Sí…es un espejo

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Es redondo!

Regina miró a la joven como si de repente se hubiera vuelto una deficiente mental.

-¡En fin, Gina! ¡Ponte delante!

La morena reviró los ojos y suspiró poniéndose delante

-¡No, no veo!

-Repite conmigo: «¡Espejo!»

-¡Es ridículo!- murmuró ella. Entonces, ante la mirada contrariada de Emma, añadió colocando las manos en sus caderas –Espejo…

-«¡Espejo!»- repitió Emma

-¡Ya lo he dicho!- replicó la de más edad

-¡Dilo otra vez! ¡Hay que decirlo dos veces!

-Bufff ¡Espejo, espejo!

-«Dime quién es la más hermosa»

«Dime quién es…no, ¿te estás riendo de mí? ¡Yo no soy la Evil Queen!- gruñó Regina comprendiendo inmediatamente

-Bueno, hay algo en ti que me hace pensar en ella. Y además, el espejo es casi el mismo que en Blanca Nieves.

-¡Eres realmente una niña!- refunfuñó la morena volviendo a la habitación.

Emma se giró rápidamente y la atrapó por la cintura pegando su pecho en la espalda de la morena. La colocó frente a la panorámica y posó su mentón en su hombro para admirar el paisaje ante ella

-¿Estás contenta de ver a tu hijo mañana?

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió tiernamente Regina –Es más, debería avisar a Daniel. Voy a llamarlo. Ve a ponerte el bañador, después disfrutaremos de la piscina caliente.

-¡Genial!

Regina marcó el número que se conocía de memoria y esperó pacientemente a que alguien descolgara. Al cabo de varios tonos, una voz grave y agradable le respondió.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo

-¡Oh! Hola «yo»- bromeó Daniel tiernamente -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy…bien. ¡Estoy en Washington!

Regina miró la vista de Theodore Roosevelt Island y a las personas que corrían para sacarse un montón de fotos inútiles.

-¿Llegas mañana?- se asombró Daniel, sorprendido de que no le hubiera avisado sino en ese momento.

-Sí, espero que no te suponga problemas

-¡Regina, es tu hijo! Lo puedes ver cuando quieras y siempre serás bienvenida, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

La joven sonrió, era consciente de eso, pero no quería aparecer en mal momento, y sabía bien que si no lo había avisado, Daniel se lo podría echar en cara y haberle dado un montón de excusas de que la casa estaba desordenada, que su habitación no estaba lista…

-Lo sé, Dan. Lo sé. Yo…esta vez no estaré sola.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea y Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño. Debía ser extraño para Daniel, nunca había llevado a nadie.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo finalmente

-Euh…sí

-Y…¿debo preparar una o dos habitaciones?

Regina reflexionó rápidamente, no podía pedirle a Emma que durmiera en otra habitación ahora que habían franqueado una etapa. Pero por otro lado, no sabía cómo decírselo a Daniel. ¿Debía decirle que no debía preparar sino una habitación para no sobrecargarlo de trabajo o decirle sencillamente la verdad? Él la llamó al otro lado de la línea y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Una sola!- exclamó de repente

-Bien, tengo ganas de ver eso

Tras él, Henry apareció con una discreción total, aunque Regina también lo escuchó

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- peguntó Daniel lo bastante bajo para que solo su amiga escuchara.

-¡No, si no, le voy a estropear la sorpresa! ¡No le digas que he llamado!

-¡De acuerdo, buenas noches!

-Buenas noches, Daniel

-¡Hey!- dijo él antes de que ella colgara

-¿Sí?

-Estoy contento por verte mañana

Ella sonrió y colgó suavemente. Mantuvo su sonrisa fija algunos instantes antes de que Emma se uniera a ella, duchada y cambiada. Se había puesto un albornoz blanco que le daba un aire de un pequeño ángel adormilado.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos a la piscina!- canturreó ella

-¡Vamos!

La piscina se reveló como un nuevo éxtasis para la rubia que nunca había visto semejante belleza. El suelo de granito oscuro contrastaba con las paredes de hormigón emblanquecido. A algunos metros del suelo, las cristaleras daban una panorámica del exterior. La piscina, habitualmente de azul, había sido pintada de verde, lo que le daba un aspecto natural. Emma se sentó en el borde mientras que Regina se hundía para hacer algunos largos. No había que cegarse, Regina tenía realmente un cuerpo bien hecho. Un vientre plano, un pecho firme, finos brazos que cortaban el agua con cada movimiento, y piernas musculadas y ligeras, todo un placer para la vista.

Ya eran las cinco, sin embargo, nadie vino a molestarlas, tenían la piscina para ellas solas. Cuando Regina acabó su sexto largo, cruzó los brazos al lado de las piernas de Emma y se sujetó al borde.

-¿No estás muy cansada?- preguntó Emma sacudiendo ligeramente los pies para hacer ondas que turbaban la calma de la superficie del agua.

-Confieso que iría a acostarme ahora mismo, pero es una pena estar en Washington y no visitar nada- suspiró la ex alcaldesa contrariada.

-¡Hemos pasado por delante de los monumentos en el coche, te aseguro que es suficiente! ¡Volveremos otro día! ¡Visitaremos todo a fondo! ¡Con Henry!

Regina alzó la mirada hacia su compañera y sonrió tristemente.

-¿Sabes? Con Henry, no será posible…No podrá vivir conmigo antes de…¡dentro de bastante tiempo!- dijo desolada

-Pero…hace años que Cruella no ha contactado contigo, a lo mejor, ha abandonado la idea…¿no crees?

-No, Emma. Es seguro, la conozco demasiado…No es más que una cuestión de tiempo.

Emma bajó la mirada, triste de repente. Se contuvo y atrapó el mentón de su compañera para posar sus labios en su frente. Vio la marca que le había hecho a Regina la víspera, y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos, comprendiendo finalmente su furia por haber sido marcada por alguien.

-Lo siento por esto- dijo finalmente cruzándose con su mirada -¡No debí hacerlo! No eres mi propiedad y yo…no quiero encerrarte…eres libre…totalmente…

Regina se ayudó de los brazos para retroceder hasta el centro de la piscina y le lanzó una mirada apacible a Emma.

-¿Y si vamos a descansar un poco?- propuso la rubia levantándose, esperando a Regina con su albornoz en la rampa de salida.

-Deberíamos pasar por el restaurante- sugirió Regina atándose el albornoz

Emma estaba contenta de salir con Regina en total libertad, ella quería cogerle la mano, besarla en la calle, hacer todo lo que una pareja normal hacía, pero se refrenó un poco.

En el restaurante, Regina pidió un vino y se miraron durante un gran rato antes de lanzarse sobre su plato.

-No debe ser fácil para ti- constató de repente Regina mientras se tragaba el contenido de su tenedor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedes hablarle de tu novia a Ruby o Belle, no puedes hablarles de esta pequeña excursión.

-¡No es grave!

-Sí, pero, cuando quieras hablar de ello cuando nos peleemos, ¿hacia quién te dirigirás?

-Está Alice, no es como si no tuviera ninguna opción

Regina inclinó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Es verdad!- concedió

-¡Pero encuentro esto genial! Estar en un restaurante las dos, degustando una comida maravillosa y un buen vino francés…

-Italiano- corrigió Regina

-Italiano, vale. ¡Es guay!

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y acabaron la comida antes de volver al hotel para dormir.

Regina, como todas las noches, le dio la espalda a Emma para dormirse, pero Emma se acercó a ella para pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Normalmente, ella no soportaba ese contacto mucho tiempo, pero esa noche, reposó su mano sobre la de Emma que estaba apoyada en su vientre y entrelazo sus dedos dulcemente. Sintió a Emma sonreír detrás de ella y en recompensa, recibió un beso en la nuca.

Al día siguiente, Regina fue la primera en abrir los ojos y notó inmediatamente el perfume de la joven llenar sus fosas nasales, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a la rubia dormida, su camiseta ligeramente alzada desvelando su vientre plano. Regina se esforzó para no depositar un beso sobre la piel dorada y prefirió levantarse para ir a refrescarse en una ducha.

Retomaron camino una vez que Emma se hubo dignado a levantarse.

Regina se obligó a no sobrepasar los límites de velocidad, pero cuando sobrepasaron Jacksonville, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba a menos de una hora de su hijo.

En cuanto a Emma, sentía la angustia aposentarse en sus entrañas, ¿y si no le caía bien al niño? ¿Y si todo eso acababa por alejar a Regina?

Pegó su frente al cristal. En el exterior, el paisaje había cambiado, las palmeras bordeaban las calles dando al conjunto un aspecto exótico en medio de rascacielos y edificios municipales. Emma nunca había puesto un pie en Florida, pero tenía que confesar que ese lado de vacaciones eternas la llamaba enormemente.

-¿Dónde viven?- preguntó Emma al ver a Regina inclinarse para mirar los paneles más de cerca.

-Daniel tiene una casa en la playa. Justo al lado del faro, es magnífico, ya verás.

Emma divisó rápidamente el faro que se parecía al tronco de una caña de azúcar, a excepción de que el fuste era negro y blanco, tenía un lado siniestro que Emma no habría sabido explicar. Se concentró en el camino que tomaba ahora su compañera.

Antes de que pudiera calmar su angustia, el Mercedes se detuvo en una alta verja. Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido estridente para dejarlas pasar. Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño castillo que parecía datar del siglo XVIII. Emma no tuvo tiempo de observar con atención la arquitectura, pues un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Un niño con los cabellos negros como el jade corría hacia el coche gritando. Regina se dio prisa en salir y tendió los brazos para acoger a su muchacho. La morena lo estrechó muy fuerte contra su pecho y le acarició la espalda durante largos minutos.

Emma salió discretamente del coche y observó la interacción entre madre e hijo.

Un hombre apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mirando la escena. De repente, él reparó en Emma y frunció el ceño. Avanzó y tendió una mano callosa hacia la joven.

-Buenos días, soy Emma, la…euh…la novia de…de Regina- tartamudeó ella no sabiendo muy bien si le tocaba a ella hacer ese tipo de presentación.

-¡Yo soy Daniel!- fue lo único que dijo él

 _¡Qué recibimiento!_ Pensó Emma sintiendo que se ponía colorada.

-¡Encantada!- respondió ella retrocediendo dos pasos.

-¡Mi ángel, voy a decirle buenos días al tío Daniel!- murmuró Regina dejando a su hijo en la grava.

Ella tomó en sus brazos a su antiguo amor de juventud y el apretón duró algunos segundos. Daniel era un hombre guapo, sus ojos azules pasaban como rayos X sobre todo lo que se encontraba en su campo de visión. Llamaban enseguida la atención por su claridad. Su mandíbula bien dibujada le daba un aspecto determinado y su barba de tres días era indudablemente sexy. Su nariz fina encajaba perfectamente con su boca y Emma comprendía perfectamente cómo Regina había podido caer bajo su encanto. Él soltó el agarre y cogió el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos.

-¡Qué bueno verte!- murmuró sonriendo

Henry avanzó hacia Emma y le tendió la mano como había hecho Daniel segundos antes.

-¡Mamá nunca viene con nadie!- le informó

-¿Ah no?

Él asintió y le lanzó una mirada interrogadora.

-Soy…Emma Swan.

Ella hizo una mueca, vaya idea decirle el apellido a un niño que solo debía llamar a sus coleguitas por su nombre de pila.

-Yo soy Henry Mills. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Emma frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Regina y Daniel para obtener algo de ayuda frente a las preguntas del muchacho.

-Henry, más tarde le harás tus preguntas, sube a enseñarle a tu madre tu nueva habitación- intervino el antiguo palafrenero.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron y cogió la mano de la morena para llevarla al interior. Emma se encontró sola con Daniel y un pesado silencio se hizo.

-Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Daniel carraspeando

-Diecisiete

-Ah vale, de acuerdo

Emma se pellizcó los labios y comenzó a lamentar haber ido. Aparentemente, Daniel no veía con buenos ojos su relación con Regina. De repente, Emma se preguntó cómo él podía encargarse del hijo de su hermano. Hijo que había sido concebido a través de una violación. Henry, sin duda, tendría que recordarle esa noche en la que él no había ido a encontrarse con su novia, esa misma noche en la que su hermano lo había traicionado de una de las maneras más odiosas que pudieran existir.

-Entonces…tú…¿cómo os habéis conocido?-preguntó él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-Euh…soy una de sus alumnas, pero…hemos vivido algunas cosas…en fin…¡es…complicado!

-Ya…y como si nada, ¿te ha traído así como así?

-Me ha contado su historia y yo quería conocer a Henry, así que…hemos decidido venir

Él frunció el ceño, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro que Emma hubiera querido hacer que se tragara.

-¿Qué te ha contado?- preguntó él tras un tiempo infinito

-Todo- replicó ella en un tono frío mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él tosió, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que estáis juntas?

-Daniel, yo responderé a tus preguntas, ¡deja a Emma tranquila!- gruñó amablemente Regina que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Entraron en la casa donde Henry les esperaba impaciente. Él escrutó a Emma sin ningún comedimiento, dejando a la chica algo incómoda. Parecía que Daniel y él estaban completamente en contra de esa intrusa en sus vidas.

-¿Queréis beber algo?- preguntó Daniel cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-¡Prepárame uno de tus famosos cafés!- casi suplicó Regina

-Un vaso de agua- se conformó en responder educadamente la rubia

Regina se dio cuenta del malestar que reinaba en la estancia y consoló a Emma con una mano en su espalda.

-Mamá, hay una nueva charca en el jardín, ¿quieres venir a ver?- preguntó Henry saltando sobre sus piernas.

-Sí, vamos. ¡Emma, ven!- llamó la ex alcaldesa tendiéndole una mano.

Henry estaba contrariado porque Emma se inmiscuyera en sus planes y tiró un poco más fuerte del brazo de su madre. Una vez en el inmenso jardín, el muchacho echó a correr para llevarlos hacia una charca de considerable tamaño.

-¡Henry!- llamó Regina. Al ver que él no la miraba, sintió su corazón dar un salto en su pecho.

-¡Ratoncito, ven acá!

Él se sentó en el banco

-Lo siento, mi ángel, no te he presentado a mi amiga

-¡Se llama Emma Swan!- dijo él orgullo, demostrando que ya conocía el nombre de la intrusa.

-Sí, eso es- Regina no sabía cómo continuar con el asunto, nunca había presentado a nadie a su hijo y mucho menos a alguien tan joven.

-¿Es tu amiga?- preguntó de repente el niño frunciendo el ceño

-Euh…es…es un poco más que eso…- murmuró Regina, incómoda de repente por la presencia de Emma. Le hubiera querido decir eso en privado, después de todo, jamás le había dicho esas cosas a Emma…

-¿Tu mejor amiga?- intentó el pequeño moreno.

Emma rio dulcemente al lado de Regina, pero se llevó un oscura mirada por parte de Mills.

-¡No…es complicado, ratoncito!

-¿Complicado?- preguntó Emma divertida

-¡Pero yo soy el mejor de mi clase, mamá!- argumentó el pequeño

-Hum…sí, es verdad- ella soltó un gran suspiro y se mordió la mejilla antes de responder –Emma reemplaza un poco a Narcissa, ¿comprendes?

Los ojos de pequeño se abrieron de estupor y bajó del banco para dirigirse hacia Emma. La empujó violentamente para alejarla de su madre.

-¡Déjala tranquila!- gritó él antes de escapar corriendo.

Regina, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se pinzó el puente de la nariz con la ayuda de su índice y pulgar.

-¿En serio? ¿Me acabas de comparar con Narcissa?- soltó Emma

-Realmente no había pensado en…yo no pensaba que él…¡me expresé mal!- murmuró avergonzada –Bueno…voy a hablar con él a solas, espera aquí

Ella se levantó y fue con su hijo que se había sentado en el suelo y estaba arrancando furiosamente briznas de hierba.

-¡Henry!- lo llamó dulcemente para que él la mirara.

Él alzó su pequeño rostro turbado hacia ella y sintió su corazón romperse en su pecho. Era tan pequeño para comprender todo eso…

-No te pongas así, mi ángel, voy a explicarte

-¡No quiero que ella te haga daño!

-Por supuesto que no, ratoncito

Ella lo colocó sobre sus piernas y le quitó la hierba pegada a sus palmas. Se tomó un tiempo antes de darle una explicación, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Emma es…mi enamorada. Pero una enamorada buena, no como Narcissa

-Pero has dicho que…

-Me he expresado mal, te aseguro que no es como Narcissa, ella solo es…mi enamorada.

-¿Es buena?- preguntó suspicaz

-¡Oh sí! ¡Es la enamorada más buena que existe!

Él pareció de repente triste y se aferró al cuello de su madre

-¿Vas a hacer otro niño?- preguntó de repente

-Por supuesto que no, Henry, tú eres mi pequeño y no voy a reemplazarte, ¡así como tú no me sustituirás jamás!

Él pareció tranquilizarse inmediatamente, pero mantuvo la cabeza pegada al pecho de su madre. Regina le hizo señas a Emma para que se uniera y la joven se dejó caer en la hierba a su lado. El muchacho la miró mientras seguía jugando con el collar que llevaba su madre, la cuestionó

-¡Mamá me ha dicho que eras buena!

Emma tenía la impresión de estar pasando un examen frente a un consejo de disciplina, se forzó para no reír.

-Sí, supongo

-¿Eres la enamorada de mamá?

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡Sí, eso es!

-¿Le vas a hacer daño?- preguntó de repente el chico con una expresión seria y triste pintada en su rostro

Emma tuvo la impresión de recibir en plena cara un cubo de agua helada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! ¡Lo juro por Dios y que me caiga un rayo si miento!- prestó juramento avanzando su meñique hacia Henry.

Él clavó su mirada en la de ella y avanzó su pequeña mano para hacer el juramento en regla.

Regina depositó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza y disfrutó de ese primer contacto.

-¿Te gustan los marinos?- preguntó él frunciendo el ceño, suspicaz.

Emma arqueó las cejas como si no creyera lo que oía.

-¿Estás de broma, chico? ¡Los piratas son mucho mejor!

Regina supo en ese momento preciso que Henry no podría sino adorarla.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre piratas, y del Capitán Garfio en particular, Henry intentó impresionarla diciéndole que tenía una figurita en su habitación que reía como un autentico pirata.

Regina los dejó en su conversación y se unió a Daniel que los observaba desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¡Entonces, una de tus conquistas!- dijo él tendiéndole una taza de café.

Regina se sentó en los escalones de piedra y apretó la taza.

-¿He traído alguna de mis conquistas aquí?

Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pareces seria?

-Lo estoy, ¿qué hay de asombroso?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

-¡Nada, solo que es muy joven y parece una verdadera gallinita!

Regina reviró los ojos

-¿Gallinita? ¡Pasas mucho tiempo con mi hijo!- se burló la morena

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea muy joven!- retomó Daniel que no quería, visiblemente, cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Dan? Me gustaría que fueras un poco más claro- dijo ella en un tono frío que lo hizo estremecerse. No le gustaba pelearse con ella.

-¡Me pregunto si sus espaldas soportarán todo esto!

Regina frunció el ceño.

-Ya está al corriente de todo, Daniel. Conoce mi pasado, está al corriente de lo de tu hermano, de lo de Henry, de lo de Cruella. ¡Lo sabe todo!

-Sí, pero desde cuándo lo sabe

-Algunos días…¿ayer?

Daniel se levantó, incapaz de quedarse sentado ante la falta de discernimiento de la morena.

-Es fácil llevar ese secreto durante algunos días, pero ¿qué hará ella cuando quiera irse de vacaciones y tú te niegues por miedo a que Cruella te encuentre? ¿Qué va a pensar ella cuando tenga que estudiar en la otra punta del país y tú no puedas nunca ir a verla? ¿Qué dirá el día en que quiera casarse contigo y tú no puedas publicar las amonestaciones? ¡Cuando su familia quiera conocerte, no comprenderán por qué dejas a tu hijo viviendo con un hombre a miles de kilómetros!

Regina apartó la mirada de su hijo para encarar a Daniel que subía el tono cada vez más.

-¡Para! Aún no estamos ahí y…

-Pero es ese el problema, Regina, hay que pensar en ese tipo de cosas. ¡No puedes vivir tus relaciones como todo el mundo! ¡Al azar! ¡Tiene que ser planeado!

Regina dejó su taza en la mesa para no tirarla.

-¡Daniel, nadie vive una relación como esta! ¡Nadie! ¡Estoy harta de estar sola, de no ver a nadie por Navidad, de sufrir la ausencia de mi hijo! ¡Estoy harta de vivir día tras día sin tener una meta precisa! ¡Quiero construir algo, quiero…ella me aporta mucha felicidad, serenidad! ¡Había olvidado hasta qué punto era bueno atravesar el país entero para ver a mi hijo! ¡Antes solo contaba la partida y la llegada! ¡Ahora, está el viaje! ¡Voy a construir algo y te aseguro que sus espaldas pueden aguantarlo!

Daniel se puso a gritar, fuera de sí

-¡Lo sabe desde hace dos días, Regina!- gruñó Daniel poniéndose delante

-¡Qué lamentes no tenerme ya no quiere decir que tengas que impedirme vivir mi vida!- escupió ella malvadamente

Daniel iba a replicar, pero se quedó quieto mirando algo por encima del hombro de la morena. Ella se giró para ver a Henry y a Emma dados de la mano que los miraban sin comprender.

-¡Creo que se os oye desde la otra punta del jardín!- informó Emma mirándolos a los dos por turno.

Regina sintió nauseas y prefirió darse la vuelta para alejarse adentrándose en el jardín.

-Henry, veremos tus piratas más tarde, ¿te parece?- preguntó Emma

Él asintió tristemente y ella caminó para encontrar a su compañera.

-¡No, déjala!- intervino Daniel con voz dura

-¡Creo que haré lo que quiera!- replicó ella lanzándole una mirada asesina

Ella corrió para alcanzar a la morena que se detuvo delante de un imponente manzano.

-¿Has escuchado todo?- preguntó Regina que se contenía para no llorar.

-No, todo no.

Emma reposó su cabeza en su hombro y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Solo escuché que yo estaba al corriente desde hacía dos días, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Regina notó la angustia subirle al pecho y se giró rápidamente para encarar a la rubia.

-¿Quieres una vida conmigo? ¿Soportarías una vida conmigo?

-¿Perdón?

-Se supone que debería saber responder a este tipo de cosas. Incluso antes de salir contigo, habría debido hacerme preguntas sobre nuestro futuro, es…¿es algo serio para ti?

Emma no se creía que lo que estaba escuchando, parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir.

-¡Regina, evidentemente que es serio! ¡Estoy en medio de tu jardín en Florida! ¡Acabo de conocer a tu hijo! ¡Tu hijo, Regina!

-Sí, pero…de momento es el misterio, es muy excitante porque no hay peligro y…

-¡No veo nada excitante en el hecho de que una mujer esté separada de su hijo porque una loca quiere matarlos! ¿Cómo puedes imaginar eso?- la sermoneó dulcemente la rubia

-¡Jamás me voy de vacaciones!

-¿Hein?

Emma retrocedió, no comprendía nada y sentía que algo se le escapaba.

-¡Nunca salgo de vacaciones porque es en esos momentos que Cruella podría encontrarme!

Emma comprendió finalmente y se encogió de hombros, era hora de apaciguar el pánico que estaba transformando a su morena en una bola de nervios.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vendremos aquí!

-¡No podría ir a verte cuando estés en la universidad!- anunció Regina

-¡Seré policía, no son necesarios estudios superiores!- replicó Emma

-Y el día en que quieras presentarme a tu familia y que…

-¡Stop! ¡Mi familia son Belle, Ruby, August y los chicos! ¡No necesito la bendición de mis padres!

-Y en cuanto a la boda, yo…

-¿La boda? Espera, estamos juntas desde…¿más o menos cuatro meses? ¿Piensas en boda?

-¿Hein? ¡No! Pero Daniel ha…

-¿Daniel piensa en boda?

-¡Emma!- sermoneó Regina

-Regina, espera, calmémonos, ¡estás diciendo cosas sin sentido! ¿Dónde está el problema para Daniel? Porque aparentemente viene de ahí- adivinó ella

-No es un secreto fácil de guardar, no es un secreto sencillo para saberlo llevar día a día y…es algo difícil de comprender…En dos días no has visto nada de todo esto…

-¡Regina, comprendo, y te quiero lo suficiente para pasar esas etapas contigo y si un día debe acabarse lo que hay entre tú y yo, no voy a contarle esto a nadie!

Regina sintió un huracán elevarse en su caja torácica, el miedo atroz de que Emma esté en tal posición de fuerza la hizo recular físicamente. No comprendía cómo había podido darle un poder tan grande a una joven de diecisiete años. Emma pareció comprender el torbellino de ideas que germinaba en la mente de la morena y prefirió cortar por lo sano.

-Gina, al principio tuve miedo de toda tu historia, pero estoy dispuesta a todo por ti, estoy preparada para vivir esta vida, contigo. ¡Te quiero lo suficiente para ello! Pero…honestamente, deberíamos ir paso a paso, estamos juntas desde hace cuatro meses, no vamos a meter presión. Vamos a seguir hacia delante, y cuando las grandes preguntas existenciales nos caigan encima, nos tomaremos el tiempo para pensar en ellas, juntas. Y…sí, soy joven, sin duda demasiado para comprenderlo todo según Daniel, pero estoy convencida de haber vivido cosas que muchos jóvenes de mi edad no han vivido y quizás ni vivan nunca.

Regina entrecerró los ojos y sintió el huracán marcharse como había llegado. Ahí estaba por qué confiaba en esa joven, tenían heridas similares.

Enlazaron sus dedos y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Regina fue a ver a Daniel mientras que Emma descubría el mundo pirata de Henry.

Regina empujó la puerta de la cocina y encontró a su antiguo novio preparando la cena.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella cuando se cruzó con su mirada

-¡No! No eres tú quien debe sentirlo, soy yo…solo tengo miedo por ti, Regina.

-Lo sé, pero…te aseguro que Emma es alguien de bien, con los pies sobre la tierra y…he intentado relaciones con otras mujeres. Una en particular y…¡no funcionó! Chloè no era la que podía acompañarme en esto. Ella no podía comprender todo esto y es más, no está al corriente de Narcissa.

-¿Confías en Emma?

-Sí

-¿Ha sabido bajar todas tus barreras?

-Sí

Daniel esbozó una sonrisa y la tomó entre sus brazos. La retuvo un momento contra él. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Orgulloso de la mujer en que se había convertido y orgullo de ver que había encontrado la felicidad.

-Ella me ayuda a reconstruirme, Daniel

Él la soltó y escrutó su rostro. Efectivamente había algo diferente, ya no había tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Mamá, ¿Emma va a dormir con nosotros?- preguntó de repente la voz de Henry que entro en la cocina.

-Euh….¡Creo que no! La primera noche, siempre duermo con Henry para…es un ritual que hemos establecido, entonces…

-¡Ningún problema, un ritual madre /hijo no se cambia!- dijo Emma despeinando los cabellos del muchacho

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó sinceramente Regina

-¡Gina, es vuestro ritual!- dijo con falsa ofuscación Emma mirándola

Los labios de la morena se extendieron en una sonrisa.

-Bien, será como siempre, mi ángel. Tú y yo.

-¡Guay!

-¿Guay? ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?- preguntó Regina asombrada

-Emma- denunció el muchacho sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Eh! ¡Gracias, chico!

-¡Miss Swan, le estaría agradecida si no le enseña tonterías a mi hijo!

-¡Yo le estaría agradecida si se relajara un poco!-imitó Emma -¡Podría enseñarle cosas peores!- amenazó amablemente la rubia.

Era la primera vez en la vida que Daniel veía que alguien se enfrentaba a Regina.

-Henry, ¿no te parece que con esa mirada tu madre se parece a la malvada reina de Blanca Nieves?

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó Henry –¡Mamá! Te pareces a la malvada reina de…

-¡Basta los dos!- se exasperó la joven revirando los ojos

A la vez, Emma y Henry respondieron

-¡A sus órdenes, Majestad!


	17. La magia

**La magia**

La noche cayó delicadamente sobre el castillo y antes de la cena, ya no existía nada de la disputa entre Regina y Daniel. Él había reparado en las miradas observadoras de Emma y comprendió en qué se parecían Regina y ella. Tenía la convicción de que debía ganarse la confianza de la rubia, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando no lograba confiar en ella?

Regina disfrutaba de su hijo jugando con él mientras que Emma terminaba de preparar la comida con Daniel. En fin…"con" Daniel, estaban en la misma estancia sin hablarse, mirándose de soslayo y observándose mutuamente.

-¡La cena está lista!- dijo el anfitrión golpeando suavemente una cacerola con una cuchara.

-¡Hum! ¡Huele deliciosamente!- cumplimentó la morena uniéndose a ellos.

Ella notó el ambiente cargado y quiso calmar un poco la tensión. Daniel se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, Regina se colocó a su izquierda, Emma a su derecha y el pequeño corrió para estar al lado de su madre. Henry monopolizó la conversación, lo que le vino bien a Emma que no tenía ganas de charlar; Daniel agradeció silenciosamente a Henry por tomar la delantera, así él podía escrutar los menores gestos de Regina, que ajena a esto, no podía evitar acariciar los cabellos de su hijo mientras este comía.

Daniel se eclipsó para ir a buscar el postre y Regina sintió la atmosfera aligerarse un poco. Emma estaba tensa, podía sentirla hervir por dentro; ella estaba desolada por eso, habría querido que todo fuera bien entre Daniel y ella. Desvió su mirada hacia la de Emma y le ofreció una ligera sonrisa serena.

Al final de la cena, todos juntos recogieron la mesa y Emma siguió a Regina por los pasillos del castillo.

Subieron a la segunda planta y atravesaron todo un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera oscura. Regina encendió la estancia tan pronto entraron y Emma descubrió una habitación al estilo barroco que era la cara completamente de la directora adjunta. Una luz iluminó bruscamente el interior de la habitación y rápidamente desapareció.

-Como puedes ver, el faro ilumina la habitación intermitentemente. Si eso te molesta, hay cortinas y persianas que puedes cerrar. Personalmente, siempre he amado esta habitación por ese pequeño toque mágico.

-¡Sí, gracias!- respondió planamente Emma aún hundida en sus pensamientos. Escuchaba a medias lo que le decía Regina.

-El cuarto de baño es la primera puerta a la derecha saliendo hacia las escaleras.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellas y Regina bailaba de un pie a otro.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestionó la rubia pensando de repente en algo

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Quién es el hombre que te agredió en el _Chapèlier Flou_ a comienzos del curso?

-Oh…él…

-Sí…me gustaría saberlo porque el otro día, estaba en tu casa. ¿Tiene relación con Narcissa?

-No, en absoluto, solo es el antiguo propietario de Beau Miroir y…él lo maltrataba, practicaba el método de la hiperflexión y lo dejaba entre excrementos, pero…Beau Miroir es un caballo de competición que vale muy caro así que ese querido de Sidney no ha soportado ver que la policía le arrancaba a su favorito.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que ver en esa historia?- preguntó Emma

-Sidney era mi vecino cuando llegué a la ciudad, fui yo quien lo denunció y con la ayuda de Granny pudimos apartar a Beau Miroir de sus establos…Prometió vengarse, pero no me da miedo.

Emma frunció el ceño, esta mujer parecía tener muchos enemigos, en otra vida tuvo que haber hecho cosas horribles para heredar tal destino…

-¿Es eso lo que te atormenta desde el comienzo de la noche?- preguntó Regina acariciando las sienes de la rubia.

Emma no respondió y Regina tuvo que conformarse con un beso.

-Bueno…Te dejo dormir.

Emma asintió.

-A partir de mañana, vengo a esta habitación, pero esta noche Henry quiere dormir conmigo…así que…

-¡Así que nada!- cortó tiernamente Emma –No me molesta, creo que ya te lo dije. No te sientas culpable por pasar un poco de tiempo con tu hijo, Gina.

La morena desapareció y Emma cayó rendida sobre la gran cama que había sido preparada para su llegada.

* * *

Regina amaba tener a su hijo pegado a ella, había tenido muy pocas ocasiones para ello y atesoraba esos momentos en que él se acurrucaba conrea ella para triturar su collar, o aferrar el pijama de su madre con sus pequeños dedos. Por su parte, ella le pasaba una mano por los cabellos y redescubría el olor de su hijo, sus nuevas cicatrices, esos nuevos gestos, y siempre lo que más la impactaba, era su tamaño; había crecido varios centímetros mientras que ella estaba en la otra punta del país, y cada vez que iba a verlo ya no le servían las ropas de la vez precedente. Una vez más, Henry se había apelotonado contra ella y había agarrado la mano de su madre, deslizando sus dedos entre los de ella, se había hundido en un juego que solo él comprendía y ante los ojos maravillados de su madre, pronto se quedó dormido, la respiración calmada y el ambiente tranquilo. Ella acabó por dormirse también, hundiéndose en un agitado sueño.

 _-Narci, estoy agotada…susurró Regina quitándose los zapatos_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir «estoy agotada»?- preguntó secamente la rubia encendiendo un largo cigarrillo_

 _-¡Significa que no tengo ganas de pelear!_

 _Regina estaba cansada, le dio la espalda a la bella joven y cogió su teléfono para marcar el número del restaurante que tenía servicio a domicilio gratuito. Mientras terminaba de teclear, el teléfono salió disparado de sus manos. Narcissa acababa de darle un manotazo en su brazo y ella frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Narci! ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _La rubia agarró a su novia por el cuello y la estampó contra la nevera; la cabeza de Regina chocó durante contra la puerta y durante varios segundos se quedó algo aturdida._

 _-¡Me gustaría que me escucharas una vez en tu puta vida!_

 _-¡Narci! ¡Me haces daño!- dijo en pánico Regina_

 _-¡Si me escucharas, no te haría daño!_

 _-¡Para!_

 _Narcissa encajó una pierna entre las de la morena y pegó su cuerpo al de ella._

 _-¡Joder! ¡Si supieras cuánto te deseo cuando estás en este estado!_

 _-¡Narci!- gruñó Regina lanzándole una mirada glacial._

 _La rubia relajó el agarre para tirar al suelo a su novia._

 _-¿Cómo que Narci? ¿Intentas asustarme, Regina? ¿Intentas tomar las riendas? ¡Eres lamentable y deberías darme las gracias! Mierda, ¿sabes acaso quién te querría? ¿Quién te va a querer cuando la gente conozca la verdad sobre ti y tu hijo?_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _-¡Hablo de ti, de la ramera que abrió sus piernas ante el hermano de su novio! ¿Qué pensará la gente si les cuento tu historia? ¿Comprendes?_

 _Se aseguró con una mirada de que la morena había comprendido antes de continuar._

 _-¡Así que presta atención, Regina, soy la única que te quiere a ti y a tu hijo! ¡No lo olvides!_

En su sueño, Regina se dejó arrastrar por una nueva pesadilla que no hacía sino sacar a flote sus recuerdos escondidos.

 _Regina y Narcissa entraron en la habitación del hotel y la morena dejó su tarjeta en la mesilla de noche. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que algo no iba bien._

 _-¿Narci?_

 _-¿Lo encontraste divertido?- preguntó Narci con una voz que Regina conocía demasiado bien._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¿De qué hablo? ¡Hablo de ti contando la vez en que quise hacerte la comida por tu cumpleaños!_

 _-¿Y?_

 _-¿Te divierte humillarme delante de los demás?_

 _-¿Humillarte? Jamás te he…_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _La violencia de las palabras golpeó a la morena mucho antes que la bofetada._

 _-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, Regina!_

 _Como el silencio de Regina no le gustaba, Narcissa añadió otra bofetada y un puñetazo en el estómago y…_

La morena se despertó sobresaltada. Su hijo roncaba ligeramente y eso la tranquilizó inmediatamente. Calmó su respiración y deglutió pasándose la mano por el rostro. Después, estrechó su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de su pequeño príncipe e intentó volver a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Emma notó, aún medio dormida, que alguien le acariciaba los cabellos, abrió despacio los párpados y se dio de cara con el rostro de Regina que la sacudía tiernamente.

-¡Hola!- saludó ella con voz ronca

-¡Buenos días, miss Swan!

Emma sonrió, ya no le molestaba cuando Regina la llamaba así, lo encontraba tierno. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Henry?

-En la escuela, hace media hora que ha salido.

-¿La escuela?

-Sí, tiene clases extraescolares todas las mañanas

-¡Qué fastidio!

-Ah, lo ha pedido él- informó Regina mientras se levantaba para dejar que Emma saliera de la cama.

-¡Bueno, sin género de duda, es tu hijo!

-¿El faro no te ha cansado?- preguntó mientras salía

-¡No, en absoluto!- respondió Emma siguiéndola.

Desayunaron y Emma aprovechó el estar sola con Regina para besarla extendidamente y murmurarle palabras dulces. Regina apreciaba y se encontraba a veces riendo como una adolescente. Después, planificaron un pic-nic en la playa para cuando Henry regresara, apenas tuvieron tiempo de preparar unos sándwiches que ya Henry las apremiaba.

Daniel no estaba, él trabajaba en los establos no lejos de allí y había dejado su juego de llaves a Regina.

En Florida, la temperatura era mucho más clemente y la playa ya veía a numerosos vacacionistas sentarse aquí y allá. Emma estaba feliz de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con su novia, pero tenía que confesar que le había cogido cariño a Henry, que tenía ese lado adulto que jugaba peligrosamente con su lado infantil. Él tenía el don de pincharla sin que ella lo esperara y aparentemente, él estaba contento de desestabilizarla tan fácilmente.

-Emma, tu castillo de arena se parece a…

El pequeño dudó un momento en lo que iba a decir para no herir a Emma, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó

-…a nada

Regina se quitó las gafas de sol y miró el montículo de arena informe, Henry no se había equivocado.

-Euh…ya…donde vivo no hay arena

-¿Y dónde vives?

-¡En Maine!

-De acuerdo

-¡Y tu castillo de arena tampoco se parece a un castillo!- se defendió la rubia

-¡Sí, pero yo soy un niño! En tu caso, es algo vergonzoso

Regina estalló en risas, captando la mirada divertida de Emma y Henry.

-¡No hay más que decir, tiene tu socarronería!- afirmó la estudiante haciendo tabla rasa de su construcción.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló mientras ella vigilaba a Henry que se había ido a sentarse un poco más lejos. Emma había apoyado una mano muy cerca de la de Regina, y jugaba a hacer deslizar la arena entre sus dedos una y otra vez.

-Estoy feliz de haber conocido a tu pequeño…Se parece mucho a ti.

Regina asintió

-Es verdad- concedió

Su mirada se desvió hacia las olas y se perdió en un recuerdo.

- _¡Señorita, empuje ahora!_

 _-¡No!- jadeó Regina -¡Ya no puedo más! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer con este bebé?_

 _Ella solloza como una niña perdida._

 _-¡No seas niña, Regina!- soltó la madre -¡No haberte dejado embarazar!_

 _La cólera de la morena se transformó en gritos_

 _-¡NO ME DEJÉ EMBARAZAR! ¡ME VIOLARON! ¡ME VIOLARON!_

 _-¡Señor! ¡Regina, recomponte! ¡En esta familia no nos portamos así!_

 _-¿Sabes qué, madre?¡No quiero formar parte de esta familia! ¡Márchate!_

 _El muchachito se debatía para salir haciendo gritar a su pobre madre. Se aferró al borde de la camilla en la que había sido colocada._

 _-¡Empuje, señorita!_

 _Se echa hacia delante empujándose con todas sus fuerzas para hacer salir al niño que había crecido en su vientre, lo quiere fuera de ella. Ella no lo quiere, se puso roja y gritó mientras lloraba. Gritó su rabia contra Leopold, contra Daniel, contra su madre y no logra hacer que el bebé salga._

 _-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- le piden_

 _Pero es demasiado duro para ella, no lo consigue. ¿Cómo su vida había podido tomar tal camino? Piensa en su padre, que debe tener tanta vergüenza de ella. Piensa en su hermana, de la que no tenía noticias. Los sollozos de Regina repercuten en la estancia y Jenny, la joven enfermera piensa que jamás había asistido a un parto tan doloroso psicológicamente._

 _-Señora, podría quizás sujetarle la mano a su hija- propuso ella_

 _La más joven le lanzó una oscura mirada._

 _-¡No! ¡No quiero que ella me toque! ¡Haga que salga! ¡Haga que salga!- gritó ella debatiéndose sobre la cama._

 _-¡Dios, eres como tu padre, haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena!_

 _Regina siente una quemazón en el interior de sus entrañas y está segura de que no tiene nada que ver con el bebé, sino más bien con la rabia que se encendía en su interior._

 _Jenny, educadamente, hizo salir a Cora, la madre de Regina, al pasillo y toma su lugar en el cabecero de la joven mamá._

 _-¡Va a tener que empujar con todas sus fuerzas para que su pequeño pueda reunirse con nosotras! ¡Puede apretar mi mano si lo desea!_

 _La mirada de Jenny es como un soplo de aire fresco, ella tiene una dulzura en sus ojos que la alienta a reunir sus fuerzas para hacer salir a su bebé._

 _Dos horas más tarde, al límite de sus fuerzas, las piernas bloqueadas en el estribo, Regina sigue llorando y con sus fuerzas ya agotadas. Tiene la impresión de revivir su violación, quiere dormir, quiere dejar de empujar y solo descansar, quiere morir. Jenny sigue ahí, sigue sujetando su mano y cada cierto tiempo le enjuga el sudor de la frente._

 _-¡Venga, empuje otra vez, Regina! ¡Su hijo viene!- murmuró ella_

 _A su grito se le une el del recién nacido que es muy pequeño._

 _-¡Es un varón!- le anunció Jenny_

 _Extrañamente, hubiera preferido una niña; de repente tiene miedo de que se parezca a Leo y se ayuda de los estribos para retroceder un poco cuando el médico le tiende a su bebé._

 _-¿No quiere cogerlo?-pregunta el médico perplejo._

 _Ella se siente idiota, con las piernas aún abiertas, una comadrona mirando abiertamente su entrepierna y ese médico que le tiende al niño. Jenny coge al recién nacido y murmura que lo va a limpiar un poco mientras Regina termina de dar a luz. ¿Terminar de dar a luz? Durante un minuto, Regina piensa que va a tener un segundo hijo, pero el médico le habla de la placenta, que hay que expulsar, y ella tiene que volver a empujar._

 _Media hora más tarde, Jenny regresa con el bebé limpio y envuelto en una mantita azul. Regina acaba de ser cosida, pero extrañamente la dejan en esa posición un momento más._

 _-Regina, ¿quiere verlo?- preguntó ella con una voz que no emitía juicio alguno._

 _Ella asintió débilmente y Jenny le colocó al bebé sobre el vientre, allí donde se había escondido durante meses enteros sin molestar a su joven mamá. De repente, ella lo encuentra magnífico, tiene los ojitos cerrados y solo puede ver sus pequeños cabellos negros que se parecen tanto a los suyos. Lo rodea con un brazo y él comienza a bostezar. Es en ese momento que ella sabe que jamás podrá separarse de ese pequeño ser._

 _-¿Va…va a quedárselo?- cuestiona Jenny porque debía saber si tenía que contactar con los servicios sociales o no._

 _Regina asintió débilmente._

 _-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo lo va a llamar? Sé que es muy pronto y si le hace falta algunos días para pensarlo…_

 _-¡Henry!- cortó la morena –Se llamará Henry, como mi padre_

La risa de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio esa mirada que ponía cuando hacia alguna trastada. Emma tenía la misma mirada en ese momento. Traidores, se habían compinchado contra ella y antes de poder reaccionar, le echaron por los hombros un cubo lleno de agua salada. La tarde acabó entre risas y gritos de algunos.

El pequeño grupo volvió al caer la tarde y Daniel los esperaba ya con la comida.

-Entonces, Emma, ¿tu primer día en Florida?- preguntó él sentándose tras haberles servido unos copiosos platos.

-¡Excelente! ¡Es muy bonito, los paisajes son magníficos y la playa es grandiosa!

-¡Es verdad, es un pequeño trozo de paraíso! Mañana, podríamos ir a visitar la prisión. ¿Qué te parece, Emma?- propuso Daniel ganándose una oscura mirada por parte de Regina.

-¡Euh…vale, guay!

-¿Guay? ¿En serio?- se exasperó Regina

-¿Tienes miedo?- la pinchó Emma dirigiéndole una mirada provocadora

-¡Evidentemente que no!

Emma y Daniel estaban perplejos, lo que irritó más a la morena. Suspiró y lanzó un «ok por la prisión», que fue recibido entre gritos de alegría.

-Bueno, ahora voy a acostar a mi hijo, antes de que se os ocurra otra brillante idea- murmuró ella

Emma llevó su vaso de vino a los labios y dejó que el líquido rojo resbalara por su garganta. Daniel la miró sin decir nada.

-Te haces preguntas sobre mí- dijo ella dejando el vaso en la mesa

Después de todo, no era tonta y no quería jugar a ese juego.

-Me pregunto cómo una muchacha tan joven puede comprender los problemas que Regina ha tenido.

Emma suspiró y recogió sus cubiertos dejándolos sobre el plato.

-Creo que te haces muchas preguntas sobre mi relación con tu amiga, así que…¡es tu amiga, es cierto! Pero te garantizo que si intentas intimidarme, no funcionará

-No intento…

-¿De verdad?- cortó la rubia –Estás aquí haciendo de amiguito conmigo cuando Regina está en la misma estancia, pero en cuanto ella da la espalda, me observas, giras a mi alrededor, te haces un montón de preguntas y te quedas ahí esperando a que yo haga un mal movimiento.

-No, Emma, no es para nada lo que deseo, solo me pregunto si precisamente harás la elección correcta, si eres lo bastante fuerte para hacer la elección correcta.

-¿Cuál sería en tu opinión?- preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Honestamente, me pareces muy joven y aunque hayas vivido situaciones difíciles como Regina lo cree, dudo que des la talla para luchar contra Narcissa.

-¡Es ahí donde te equivocas, no intento luchar contra ella!

-Entonces, ¿qué intentas hacer?- replicó Daniel pensando pillar a la estudiante

-¡Hacer feliz a Regina! No necesito luchar contra Narcissa porque ella no forma parte de la partida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Forma parte del pasado de Regina, ella es la razón por la que Regina es como es.

-No quiero luchar contra Narcissa, no lo necesito, porque Regina no me lo pide, ella no lo necesita, ella necesita ser feliz, respirar, ser libre. Necesita lo que yo puedo aportarle, no que esté llena de odio hacia su ex novia, y aunque la detesto, no necesito decírselo a Regina, no necesito luchar. Soy a quien necesita para sacar la cabeza fuera del agua. Y si eso no te agrada, me da igual.

-¡No es que no me agrade! ¡Solo es que quiero que estés preparada!

-¿Preparada para qué, por Dios?- se enervó ella golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-¡Para el día en que Narcissa os encuentre! ¡Porque os encontrará! ¡Quiero que estés preparada!

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por Regina? ¡Estoy dispuesta a tomarla en mis brazos la próxima semana cuando tengamos que dejar esta casa para volver a nuestra ciudad, porque se hundirá por tener que marcharse sin Henry! ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacerla sonreír cuando esté triste, estoy dispuesta a colmarla de alegría cuando se sienta destrozada porque su hijo entrara en el instituto y ella no pueda acompañarlo! ¡Y yo estaré ahí cuando necesite huir de la ciudad porque la tarada de su ex novia la haya encontrado! ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡No necesito luchar, solo necesito estar ahí!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que estar ahí bastará? ¡Es patético!- dijo él pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el rostro.

-¡Es todo lo que tú nunca has podido hacer, Daniel! ¡Y eso te pone enfermo! ¡Tampoco voy a pelearme contigo, no quiero eso, que quede bien claro, no tengo nada que demostrarte! Y no intentaré demostrarte nada. Estoy aquí por Regina, te aguanto porque ella te quiere mucho, pero si quieres un consejo, ve a ver a un psicólogo porque, francamente, la violación cometida por tu hermano al amor de tu vida aún no ha sido digerida y cogerla conmigo no solucionará nada. ¡Y ahora, voy a acostarme porque ya no quiero seguir viéndote babear de celos!

Emma se levantó y salió de la estancia, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía él que era?

Por su parte, Daniel no sabía de verdad cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que la rubia le acababa de decir.

Emma inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Encontró a Regina preparándose para meterse en la cama. Se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en la sien.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño

-¡Estoy agotada!- explicó Emma mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

-¿Entonces, la prisión?- intervino Regina al cabo de un momento

-¡Está bien la prisión! ¡A Henry le va a encantar!- añadió Emma mientras cogía su cepillo de dientes.

Regina se metió bajo los cobertores y gruñó de descontento.

-¡Si tiene pesadillas, lo vas a consolar tú!

-¡Te pondrás muy pesada para hacerlo tú misma, así que no corro peligro!

Regina la vio meterse en el cuarto de baño. Emma había aprendido a conocerla muy rápidamente, hacia poco más de veinticuatro horas que estaban ahí y ella ya sabía cómo actuaba Regina con su hijo. Tras haberse duchado, Emma entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta discretamente, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y Regina apagó la luz, dejando que el faro las iluminase regularmente.

-¡Buenas noches!- murmuró Emma ya volteada hacia la ventana.

Regina no respondió, aún hundida en sus pensamientos. Sintió cómo el amor crecía en ella y se pegó a la joven imitando la posición en la que habían dormido en Washington. Pero esta vez, los papeles estaban cambiados. Ella besó su nuca tiernamente y pasó su mano por su vientre. Emma posó su mano en la de ella, como ella lo había hecho en Washington. Sin embargo, esa noche la rubia tenía las manos bien juguetonas y se divirtió pasando los dedos bajo la tela de la morena para acariciar su muslo. Regina sintió que las brasas se encendían en su bajo vientre y apretó la mano de la muchacha un poco más fuerte al sentir que las caricias se hacían algo más intensas.

-¡Redge!- susurró Emma en la noche, en una súplica sobreentendida.

-¿Sí?- la pinchó la morena en un tono inocente pasando la mano bajo la camiseta de la rubia.

-¿Daniel?- preguntó Emma girándose para darle la cara

-Su habitación está en la planta baja- informó ella dejándose besar suavemente la clavícula.

-¿Henry?- continuó Emma mientras Regina agarró su cabeza entre las manos para que dejara de besarla.

-Primera planta, está lejos para que nos oiga- susurró ella sonriendo

Emma colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, que los había acercado a los suyos y se besaron durante un largo instante. Regina no quería turbarla, así que ella se conformaba con acariciarle el brazo. Algunas veces su mano vagaba hacia la cadera de la estudiante, pero la notaba tensarse ligeramente, entonces la volvía a llevar a su brazo. Quería esperar de verdad a que Emma le diera luz verde, aunque era la rubia quien había comenzado los besos. La sintió enderezarse sobre las almohadas para sentarse.

-Regina…- resopló ella sorprendida por la emoción que la envolvía

-Shhhh, todo va ir bien- la tranquilizó tiernamente su amante.

Con la finalidad de tranquilizarla, ella se quitó su propia camiseta para que se familiarizara un poco con su cuerpo. Emma deglutió con dificultad al tener los pechos de Regina a algunos centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos iban del pecho a los ojos de la morena, después desvió su mirada, sintiéndose de repente avergonzada por mirarla de esa manera.

Regina resopló, irritada.

-¡Em-ma!

-¡Redge, eres…hum…magnífica!

Y era verdad, su piel iluminada por la intermitencia de las luces del faro, sus cabellos desordenados cayendo indolentemente sobre sus hombros perfectamente dibujados, los ojos brillantes…

La morena sonrió, enternecida por la reflexión de Emma. Agarró el mentón de la joven y giró su rostro para poder mirarse a los ojos.

-Entonces si te gusta, puedes mirar…- susurró ella con voz oscurecida por la excitación.

Ella le agarró la mano y la posó dulcemente sobre su vientre. Emma, finalmente, no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de conquistar las curvas de su profesora, tuvo alguna dificultad en subir hasta el pecho de Regina, sin duda aún tímida con esos toques íntimos. Se besaron entonces con un poco más de intensidad y Regina le quitó suavemente el camisón, y Emma se encontró en braguitas ante la joven mujer.

-¡No!- murmuró ella ante el gesto de Emma se esconder sus pechos.

Ella los besó como si se tratara de dos maravillas desconocidas. Emma exhaló satisfecha y dejó incluso que un gemido traspasara sus labios. No estaba para nada desencantada de haber comenzado esas caricias.

Sus manos se perdieron en los oscuros mechones y se concentró en las emociones que sentía crecer dentro de ella. Regina estaba de rodillas delante de ella, y se inclinaba un poco más para dejar besos ardientes en sus pechos, su garganta, su vientre musculado. Después, la morena tomó delicadamente una de sus piernas y la apartó para poder colocarse entre ellas. Emma se enderezó, de repente nerviosa, pero la sonrisa que le envió Regina la calmó instantáneamente. La morena volvió a mordisquearle el mentón arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción.

Emma ya no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, entre los besos de Regina, su pierna que chocaba dulcemente contra su entrepierna y sus manos que prodigaban caricias sobre sus muslos, tenía la impresión de nunca haber prestado atención a su cuerpo. Por su parte, ella acariciaba la piel de la directora adjunta dejando que cada músculo se dibujara bajo sus dedos. Sintió la lengua de la morena jugando con la cima de uno de sus pechos y se sobresaltó con la descarga que ese acto envió a su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Regina, que se preocupó con ese sobresalto repentino de la joven.

-Sí…- respondió ella finalmente, casi sin respiración –Yo…¡Regina!

Emma agarró la nuca de la morena para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

La sintió reír contra su pecho, una risa dulce, no burlona, una risa llena de comprensión.

Emma comenzó a quitar la parte baja del pijama de su amada y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta cuando el faro iluminó las piernas torneadas ahora descubiertas. Emma dejó sus manos vagabundear sobre las exquisitas formas de su compañera y se detuvo en las caderas, metiendo sus dedos unos milímetros por debajo del elástico que era fácil apartar. No se atrevía a ir más lejos, esperando que su reina tomara la delantera.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió los dedos de su amante chocar contra la tela de encaje que la protegía aún de toda intrusión.

-¡Emma!- gruñó la voz grave de Regina que tuvo por efecto electrizar todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-Hum…- respondió ella deslizándose a lo largo de las almohadas para colocarse completamente debajo del cuerpo de la antigua alcaldesa. Tenía la impresión de estar protegida de todo peligro.

Regina detuvo todo movimiento e inclinó sus labios hacia la oreja de Emma para gemir dulcemente. Las manos de la joven se aferraron instantáneamente a las caderas de la morena y las arañaron tiernamente.

-¡Gina!- gruñó ella

El gemido tuvo un efecto devastador y tuvo la sensación de que iba a estallar en mitad de la habitación. Le costaba cada vez más controlar la respiración y suplicó a su compañera con la mirada.

Un calor rodeó dulcemente su monte de Venus y Emma se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de la directora estaba en contacto directo con una parte de su cuerpo que nunca le había concedido a nadie. El calor emanado por la mano de Regina la hizo perder sus sentidos y llevó sus manos al rostro de su amante para que la besara.

-Emma, cálmate, no haré nada que te perturbe- murmuró Regina entre los besos casi desesperados de la joven.

-Yo…lo siento, continúa.

Regina retiró su mano y decidió ir aún más despacio. Volvió a besar su pecho y se enderezó mientras la miraba.

La rubia posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su reina y sintiéndose lista, asintió varias veces con la cabeza

-¡Continúa!

Haciéndole caso, Regina deslizó el pedazo de tela empapado y las cosquillas que provocó el elástico al salir por sus tobillos hicieron estremecer a Emma. Regina hizo un camino de besos desde los finos tobillos de Emma hasta el interior de sus muslos, provocando en la rubia grandiosos gemidos. Emma colocó una mano sobre su boca, la visión de Regina entre sus muslos le provocaba gemidos incontrolables. La amazona volvió a ponerse sobre ella y dejó que Emma se uniera a su cuerpo. La rubia la había rodeado con un brazo, no quería por nada del mundo que la morena se alejara.

La morena comenzó a deslizar, poco a poco, sus dedos entre sus húmedos pliegues y finalmente alcanzó su clítoris, que acarició con su dedo corazón.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó Emma sintiendo que algo nuevo recorría su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que Regina sonría contra ella y en un gesto frenético, buscó la otra mano de su compañera. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, se apretaron, y los nudillos de Emma se volvían blancos poco a poco.

-¡Abre los ojos, Emma!- murmuró Regina

Regina hizo rodar el botón de carne entre sus dedos, y fue recompensada con pequeños movimientos de pelvis. Creyó perder sus dedos comprimidos en la mano de Emma y la besó dulcemente para que relajara un poco la presión. El agarre sobre sus dedos se relajó en efecto y ella volvió a comenzar su dulce tortura.

Emma sentía un calor desconocido ascender por sus piernas y alcanzar los dedos de Regina que se aplicaban entre sus muslos. Ella dio un golpe de cadera un poco más fuerte, mostrando su descontento por tener que contentarse con tan poco. Para castigarla por casi haberla desconcertado, Regina comenzó a pellizcar su clítoris. Emma lanzó un grito involuntario y llevó su mano a su boca soltando entonces la de Regina.

La joven se la retiró diciéndole con una voz que Emma no le conocía

-¡Te he dicho que no nos podían escuchar!

-Pero…Hum…Regi…¡NO!

Una mano acababa de posarse en su pecho y excitaba su pezón enviándole más descargas eléctricas a su bajo vientre.

-No voy a…han…tardar en…¡oh Dios mío!- gimió Emma moviendo sus piernas sacudidas por temblores que ya no controlaba en absoluto.

Regina decidió parar su tortura; ejerció una fricción en la vagina de la joven que no pudo evitar que varios grititos traspasaran sus labios. Se aferró a las sábanas, su cuerpo se tensó, se arqueó formando un ángulo peligroso, como si fuera a romperse en dos y finalmente el calor del cuerpo de Regina la acompañó al caer sobre el colchón.

Regina besó su frente empapada de sudor y la estudiante tardó varios minutos en volver a tomar consciencia de la realidad. Aún estrechaba el cuerpo de la antigua alcaldesa contra ella y no pensaba soltarla enseguida. Ella esperó a volver a recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración y a que sus músculos se relajaran por sí mismos. La morena llevó una mano al pecho de Emma y posó su mentón en ella.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó

El faro continuaba barriendo la estancia regularmente y Emma encontró ese momento simplemente mágico. Esperó un poco antes de responder, dejando que sus dedos trazaran arabescos sobre la espalda de la mujer. Después, tras algunos minutos, besó a Regina y apartó de su rostro algunos mechones que habían caído ante sus bellos ojos oscuros.

-¡Quiero más, Gina!- susurró ella

La morena se enderezó un poco. Había comprendido el pedido de Emma, pero se preguntó si sería realmente capaz. Tenía consciencia de que iría a arrebatarle físicamente la virginidad a Emma y notó que el pánico la invadía.

-Emma, ¿estás segura?- preguntó, insegura

-¡Quiero que seas tú, nadie más, quiero que tú seas esa persona, quiero que tú seas _mi_ persona!

Subyugada por la confesión de la joven, la besó con furor y descendió su mano, guiada por la de Emma. Hizo que alzara un poco la pierna para tener mejor acceso a su cálida y húmeda cueva.

Ella plantó su mirada en los orbes verdes de la joven y tiernamente, entró en ella. Emma hizo una mueca antes de posar una mano en la mejilla de Regina para tranquilizarla. La morena se hundió más profundamente, hasta sentir el himen de la joven en la punta de sus dedos, empujó para llegar un poco más lejos, sintiéndolo rasgarse repentinamente.

Emma lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Regina.

-Emma, ángel mío…- murmuró Regina para que la joven le hablase.

-Re…gina…- resopló con dificultad Emma moviendo su pelvis para acentuar un poco más el vaivén de su compañera -¡No te pares!- suplicó presionando su nuca

Regina comenzó entonces largos movimientos de vaivén en la vagina de la joven y con su pulgar, acariciaba ferozmente el botón de oro ya antes bastante excitado.

Los dedos de Regina se curvaron en ella y la morena sintió muy nítidamente las paredes de la estudiante estrecharse espasmódicamente alrededor de ella. Pequeños flashes de luz se filtraron bajo los párpados de la más joven. Y de repente, la liberación, un grito cargado de una angustia puramente alegre, y la sensación de estallar en millones de sentimientos. Regina la miró con ternura y la acogió en sus brazos, manteniéndola estrechada contra ella. Esperó a que Emma retomara su ritmo normal de respiración y se inquietó cuando la vio hacerse un ovillo.

-¿Emma? ¿Algo va mal?- preguntón Regina preocupada de repente por haber podido hacerle daño.

-¡Estoy tan…feliz!- murmuró la rubia acariciando la espalda de su reina.

Se quedaron largos minutos sin decir nada y Emma se incorporó, de repente incómoda.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Quiero decir…¿tengo que…?

Regina sonrió tiernamente y la atrajo hacia ella.

-No hay manual de instrucción, Emma, te propongo dormir para que te recuperes de tus emociones.

Pero Emma estaba demasiado feliz para poder dormir aunque sus párpados le ardían atrozmente. Escuchó la respiración de Regina hacerse regular y alzó la cabeza para asegurarse de su sueño. Habría querido gritar al mundo entero que Regina Mills era su novia, su reina, la ladrona de su corazón. Se felicitó por haber encontrado una persona tan buena para ofrecerle su virginidad y se preguntó por un instante si Regina no estaba desilusionada de que ella no le haya hecho nada a su vez…

De repente, se entristeció, Regina no había tenido la misma oportunidad. Ella, que se había mostrado paciente, que había esperado a que Emma estuviera preparada para sentirla en ella, más profundamente, que había retrasado el momento de dolor de Emma, ella nunca había conocido eso…Su virginidad le había sido arrancada salvajemente, con dolor, con miedo y sin poder controlar nada. Instantáneamente, Emma vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y los sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su espalda. Quiso controlar su llanto, pero por una razón que se le escapaba, era incapaz.

 _Regina retira el trozo de cristal clavado en su palma e hizo una mueca dejándolo caer en el lavabo, hace un ruido ensordecedor. Las gotas de sangre enrojecen la loza al entrar en contacto con ella. Regina siente dolor. Nota una presencia tras ella y se da la vuelta. Narcissa está en el umbral de la puerta, y la mira, con una expresión desolada en el rostro._

 _La morena se pone una venda, apartándose de ella. La escucha acercarse y se tensa. Una mano se desliza por su vientre y ella mira en el espejo el reflejo de la persona que se coloca tras ella. Sus ojos se encuentran y una presión contra su vientre la hace acercarse a Narcissa. La sensación es desagradable. La rubia hunde su nariz en el cuello de la morena y deposita un beso en su hombro._

 _-Lo siento_

 _Ella se tensa. Siente la mano descender más abajo. Narci besa sus párpados y desciende por su mandíbula. La estrecha contra ella y se echa a llorar. La rubia cae de rodillas ante ella y Regina la mira postrada a sus pies. Ella posa una mano en su cráneo y cuando Narci deposita un beso en el vientre sobre la tela de su vestido, ella se aferra al borde del lavabo. Sabe lo que viene. Narci la rodea con sus brazos y presiona su rostro contra el vientre de la morena._

 _Narci se levanta y planta sus labios contra los de ella mientras la sube al lavabo._

 _-Regina- murmura ella aferrando sus cabellos. Ella quiere que la mire a los ojos mientras le hace el amor._

 _Regina tiene la mirada fija en lo que tiene delante._

 _-¡Regina!_

 _Ella no reacciona, Narci la levanta un poco más sobre el lavabo y entra violentamente en ella. Como una toma de poder, como un juego. Regina lo encuentra, en un primer momento, desagradable, no le gusta, por la fuerza, esa brutalidad de la que hace gala su novia, pero poco a poco, las sensaciones en ella se hacen agradables, de repente, ella sonríe, lo aprecia._

-¿Emma? ¿Qué va mal?- dijo en pánico Regina despertándose sobresaltada

-¡No! ¡No, por favor, vuelve a acostarte! ¡No me preguntes!- suplicó la joven poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama.

-Pero Emma, estas completamente desnuda, vuelve a la cama, vas a coger un resfriado- gruñó Regina logrando agarrarla por la muñeca.

-Regina, lo siento tanto- gimió ella

-Pero, bueno, ¿qué sientes?- se asombró ella frunciendo el ceño

Emma estaba ahora sentada en el borde de la cama, y Regina posó su mentón en el hombro de la rubia, esperando pacientemente a que se calmara.

-No…Yo…no quiero hablar de eso ahora, yo…por favor, hablaremos más tarde, solo es…una…estupidez, por favor, de verdad, no quiero hablar ahora.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor, vuelve a acostarte. ¡Pégate a mí, tengo frío!

Terminaron la noche, una en los brazos de la otra, Emma aferrándose a Regina, como si tuviera miedo a perderla en cualquier momento y Regina acunándola con la mirada, miles de preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Había sido demasiado rápida, demasiado atrevida, demasiado fogosa, demasiado viva?

Al día siguiente, Regina sacudió dulcemente el hombro de la rubia para despertarla.

-¡Hummm!- ronroneó la joven dándose la vuelta

-¿Qué? ¿Emma Swan no quiere despertarse para un buen desayuno?

-Gina, tengo agujetas en todos mis miembros- informó ella

La de más edad hundió su rostro en la almohada para ahogar una risa grave- y terriblemente sexy- pensó Emma.

-Creo que me has roto…- gruñó la joven moviendo una pesada pierna.

-Prometido, no lo haré más

-¡No!- exclamó Emma alzando rápidamente la cabeza.

-¿Enganchada?

Emma se encogió de hombros, incómoda. Estaba en las nubes y ni sus miembros doloridos ni su fatiga podían quitarle su buen humor.

-Siento no haber hecho gran cosa a mi vez…- murmuró ella cubriéndose el pecho

-¡Estoy segura de que te resarcirás!

Una chispa se iluminó en las pupilas de la estudiante y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

San Agustín era la ciudad más antigua de los Estados Unidos y Emma no dejó pasar la ocasión para observar las casas de madera que aún subsistían en la parte más antigua de la ciudad. Estaba ansiosa por visitar cada lugar descrito en el folleto que había cogido en la oficina de turismo y se extasiaba con Henry ante los resúmenes que tenían por función dejarle los dientes largos.

-¡Son verdaderos niños!- bromeó Daniel que se había unido a ellos para la ocasión.

Un imponente edificio rosado se erigió ante ellos cuando llegaban para comenzar la visita. Desde los primeros minutos, fueron conquistados por los modelos que retrataban las escenas cotidianas de los prisioneros y se divirtieron incluso tomando fotos en las que Emma y Henry posaban en el interior de las celdas, interpretando a los desdichados encerrados por la Reina Malvada. En suma, se divirtieron como locos. Emma intentó tomar discretamente la mano de Regina, pero esta se soltaba al cabo de varios minutos. Había que ir con tranquilidad.

La rubia tomaba cuidado para no dirigirle la palabra a Daniel, aunque no podía evitar lanzarle miradas atravesadas cada cierto tiempo.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir a comprar un helado, por favor?

Regina miró su reloj y protestó antes de dejarse arrastrar por su hijo hacia el puesto de helados.

-Emma…

-¿Piensas fastidiarme mucho tiempo más?- preguntó Emma sintiendo que iba estallar pronto.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila, venía a excusarme!

-¡Te excusas ahora y mañana encontrarás otro modo de hacerme ver que no doy la talla para la situación!

-No, Emma. He comprendido, he comprendido. No puedo hacer nada más. No podré cambiar tu opinión, pero aunque no tengamos la misma opinión, no quiero estar enfadado con la que ha sabido llenar el vacío en la vida de Regina.

Emma entrecerró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Regina volvía hacia ella.

Henry estaba extenuado y no tardó en quedarse dormido antes de que la cena estuviera acabada.

-¡Muchachote, a la cama!- propuso Regina acariciándole tiernamente la espalda.

-Quiero que Emma me lea un cuento.

Un silencio se hizo en la estancia, Regina era la única lectora que había franqueado el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Emma deslizó una mirada tensa hacia la morena que parecía haber recibido una bofetada increíble.

-Deberías dejar que tu madre te lea el cuento, chico, es vuestro momento a solas.

-No. No, Emma, está bien- declaró Regina con voz neutra levantándose para besar a su hijo en los cabellos -¡Buenas noches mi ángel!

Henry saltó a la cama y esperó a que Emma fuera a arroparlo para darle su libro preferido. Ella se sentó apoyándose en el cabecero y él se acurrucó en sus brazos. Al comienzo de la segunda página, él estaba ya estirado sobre sus piernas y ella escuchó incluso un ligero ronquido subir por su busto. No obstante, terminó la historia, francamente no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de Regina. Cuando hubo llegado a la última línea, cerró despacio el volumen y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche de Henry, después, lo alzó ligeramente para poder salir de su abrazo y lo recostó sobre la almohada en una posición que creyó cómoda. No olvidó arroparlo y ponerle los cabellos en su sitio. A continuación, subió a tomar una ducha y rezó con toda su alma para que Regina ya estuviera dormida.

-¿Y?- preguntó la morena al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

Tenía las rodillas dobladas sobre algunos trabajos subrayados en rojo que esperaban su suerte.

-Y le he leído la historia del pobre soldadito de plomo…y me he indignado con el final…

Regina alzó la cabeza para escrutar el rostro de la joven.

-¿Me lo reprochas?- preguntó Emma

-¿Estar indignada con el final de un cuento?

-De haberle leído a Henry- corrigió ella

-¿Por qué te lo reprocharía?

Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó de la nariz de Regina los trabajos.

-¡Emma!- previno el tono severo de la directora

-Porque es tu pequeño muchacho y solo su mamá le leía cuentos antes de ir a dormir.

Regina suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Te aseguro que no te reprocho nada, es solo que…no estaba preparada para que ayer fuera la última vez en que le leyese un cuento.

Emma movió la cabeza y recolocó un mechón tras la oreja de su compañera.

-¡No ha sido la última vez!

-No es solo eso, Emma- se impacientó – Henry siempre ha tenido dificultades para crear lazos con los otros, tiene muy pocos amigos, es excelente en la escuela, pero no en la vida social, no celebra sus cumpleaños y se…cierra.

-¿Y?

-Sigue mi modelo, sin quererlo yo, no tiene un modelo normal de familia, nada de papá, una mamá que lo ve una vez al año, no tiene hermanos ni hermanas. He hecho todo por no darle el mismo modelo de educación que yo recibí, pero lo he lanzado a una soledad profunda…

-Gina, Henry es un chico inteligente, es por eso que está un poco apartado, pero sabe que lo quieres y que tú…

-No es feliz, Emma. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Su mamá no lo arropa todas las noches, puede ser…muy difícil, tiene accesos monstruosos de cólera que no se arreglarán con el tiempo…solo desde que tú estás aquí, tengo la impresión de que…te toma un poco como su nueva mamá y…es un poco doloroso…aunque estoy contenta de que te aprecie, pero…yo…

Regina ya no encontraba las palabras y Emma la ayudó

-Tú eres su mamá

-Sí- suspiró Regina que se había levantado para ir a apoyarse en la ventana.

Se pasó, nerviosamente, una mano por los cabellos y Emma se quedó sentada en la cama, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Quieres que me aleje de él?- preguntó ella

-No, no digo eso, solo estoy un poco triste de que esté creciendo sin mí, sin poder ver sus progresos día a día, nunca estoy ahí en los momentos importantes de mi pequeño.

Emma no tenía la solución, no tenía palabras mágicas, le pidió a la morena que fuera hasta ella y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. No sabía cómo calmar las tensiones de su compañera, pero podía hacerle sentir todo su amor manteniéndola contra su corazón.

-¿Por qué lloraste anoche?- preguntó Regina tras algunos minutos de silencio

Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse, no estaba segura de querer hablar de ello, pero al ver la mirada inquieta de Regina, no tuvo corazón para mentirle.

-¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó Regina

-¡No, shh! ¡Calla!- la cortó la rubia enderezándose un poco a pesar de la ceja levantada, interrogadora de la de más edad.

Inspiró profundamente y se lanzó

-Estaba conmocionada porque…era mi primera vez y fue perfecta. Lloré porque habría querido que la tuya también lo hubiera sido.

-¿Mi primera vez contigo?

-No, Regina. Tu primera vez. Yo…siento hablar de ello, es horrible por mi parte, pero…¡no merecías eso! ¡No merecías ser violada…!

-¡Emma, stop!- gruñó la voz fría de Regina que había roto todo contacto con la joven

-Regi…

-¡No! ¡Stop!- gritó ella. Emma mantuvo la boca abierta y una mirada cargada de incomprensión. –Emma, nadie en el mundo merece eso, pero…no era mi primera vez, quiero decir, fue una violación, no hubo acto de amor, y Emma…tuve una primera vez llena de amor, de ternura y de paciencia. Te aseguro que…

-¡Regina! Era tu primera vez, la primera vez que alguien te tocaba, la…

-¡No quiero recordarla como mi primera vez!- gritó ella

Se había acercado a la ventana y se había dado la vuelta, una vena palpitante en su frente parecía amenazar con estallar.

Emma sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta se abrió violentamente y Daniel entró, la mirada despierta y los músculos tensos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Daniel!

-¿Todo va bien? Estaba en el baño cambiando las toallas y…Regina, te he escuchado gritar.

-¡Daniel, no se entra así como así en la habitación de dos mujeres que son pareja! ¡Y…no te preocupes, todo va bien!

-¿Seguro?- preguntó mirando cómo Emma se secaba las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-¡Necesito tomar el aire!- dijo la joven titubeando; ella lo empujó para pasar y casi corrió por las escaleras.

-¿Regina?- la llamó Daniel mirando la silueta de la joven cortándose en la luz del faro.

-¡Vete!- dijo en tono seco

-Escucha, yo…

-¡Daniel! ¡Vete!- gritó ella

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Todo es por tu culpa! Todo en mi vida ha ido mal, Daniel, porque tú fuiste incapaz de ir hacia delante conmigo.

-Escucha, no quise asustar a Emma…

-¿Asustar a Emma?- Regina se dio la vuelta y lo traspasó con la mirada

-No estabas al corriente…- adivinó él

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Regina…

-¡Déjate de Regina! ¿Qué le has dicho?

* * *

Emma hundió la mano en el paquete de papas fritas que había cogido de la cocina y las metió en su boca. Había encontrado refugio en una tumbona frente al jardín iluminado por la luna. Miró al cielo barrido por el resplandor del faro y suspiró de frustración. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella la enjugó rápidamente. Se enderezó para no atragantarse y aferró el vaso de agua para poder hacer pasar las papas. Divisó la silueta de su compañera, apoyada en una de las columnas que sostenían el balcón de la casa.

-Emma, no llores- resopló ella acercándose

La joven unió sus piernas en un mismo sitio para que Regina pudiera sentarse en el borde de la tumbona. Ella borró una nueva lágrima y se maldijo interiormente por estar tan débil.

-¡Emma!- la llamó dulcemente

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que ahora hable? ¿Tengo el derecho de hablar?- se enervó Emma manteniendo sus dedos en sus labios para esconder su tembloroso mentón.

Regina cruzó sus piernas y fijó su mirada en el cielo.

-Daniel me ha confesado las cosas que te dijo, no tenía que decirte eso, no creía que se atreviera a tanto.

-¡Regina, me da igual lo que me ha dicho! Quiero saber por qué me has gritado en la habitación hace un momento. Quiero saber a quién tengo frente a mí.

-Emma, lo siento, yo…- rio nerviosamente –Soy complicada.

Emma pasó una mano por los cabellos de la morena para forzarla a mirarla.

-Estoy aquí para ti, pero si no me dejas acercarme más que esto, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?

La morena suspiró, no tenía ganas de volver a hablar sobre su vida; desde que se había confiado a la rubia, las pesadillas que tenía eran más violentas, más cercanas a la realidad también…no eran pesadillas, sino recuerdos que salían a la superficie cuando era más vulnerable.

-Emma, fue una violación y…aún era virgen, pero…no podemos llamar a eso una primera vez porque…no fue la primera vez que hice el amor, ¿comprendes?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la habitación?

-Porque tú siempre hablas sin prestar atención a lo que pueden sentir las personas que tienes delante. Jamás he contado esta historia a nadie, a no ser mi madre, Daniel y tú…no tuve que hacerlo con Zelena, porque ella comprendió, creo, y porque…de todas maneras no soy una gran habladora. Sea como sea, no necesito que esa historia salga a la palestra cada vez que tú te sientas conmovida.

-Tengo la impresión de que…no, nada- se calló la joven

-¡No, dime!- pidió Regina intentando ser dulce

-Esa historia de la violación nunca la has superado- soltó la estudiante midiendo sus palabras.

-Emma…- suspiró la de más edad pasándose una mano por el pelo –Solo quiero…dejar eso tras de mí. Es el pasado…- concluyó ella en un tono que no dejaba presagiar una continuación para esa conversación.

Emma comprendía muy bien, pero sin embargo sabía que ese tipo de trauma debía gestionarse, si no, las consecuencias más tarde serían más graves. Sin embargo, la atrajo hacia ella y se acurrucaron, una contra la otra, mirando el cuelo donde la luna ya había comenzado a desplazarse. Cuando una brisa se alzó, decidieron entrar y subir a la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Emma no estaba tranquila, Regina estaba contrariada y Daniel bastante incómodo, y eso lo volvía más torpe. Tras haber tirado el café, roto un vaso, aplastar el pie de Henry y destrozar un jarrón, prefirió sentarse y reunir a todo el mundo en la mesa.

-Quiero presentar mis excusas a cada uno de vosotros. Creo que…solo estoy un poco perdido porque alguien aparte de Henry y de mí, trae algo de felicidad a Regina- explicó él, girado hacia la rubia. –Y no he hecho nada para perjudicar vuestra pareja, solo quiero que toméis las decisiones correctas, ha sido muy duro desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra, no quiero que todo se vea comprometido de un solo golpe.

Regina, que había mantenido los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho hasta ese momento, se inclinó para agarrar la mano de Daniel.

-No nos sucederá nada, Dan- murmuró ella –Porque somos mucho más fuertes siendo tres que dos. ¡Emma es mi apoyo!

Emma, de todas maneras, tardó tres días en dirigirle la palabras a Daniel, pero nadie lo tuvo en cuenta, lo comprendían.

* * *

Regina lanzó su almohada contra el cabecero de la cama tras haberlo ahuecado violentamente. Se acostó y subió el edredón sobre su cuerpo para comenzar su noche sin ni siquiera esperar a Emma. Había venido a la casa para disfrutar de su hijo y aunque estaba muy contenta de que él creara lazos con su compañera, ella habría querido conservar esos momentos privilegiados que mantenían con él antes de dormirse. Hacía cuatro noches que se dormía frustrada y triste porque Henry prefería pedirle a Emma que le leyera un cuento.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó a Emma entrar en la cama para pegarse a ella.

-Ese hombrecito reflexiona rápido…- murmuró Emma besando el hombro de su compañera.

-….

-Parece que tú tienes una voz de malvada más creíble que la mía- refunfuñó Emma

-….

-¡Tiene miedo, Regina!- exclamó de repente Emma alejándose de ella

-¿Perdón?

-Tiene miedo de que lo sustituyas por otro niño, tiene miedo de que tú y yo queramos otro hijo. Quiere que le elijamos a él. Creo que piensa que compartiendo momentos contigo y conmigo, yo lo querré y lo elegiré…

-Dios…-resopló Regina conmovida por el razonamiento de su bebé.

-Tienes que explicarle mejor las cosas, Regina- aconsejó la rubia buscando la mano bajo las sábanas.

Finalmente se encontraron y sus dedos se enlazaron fuertemente.

-Gracias Emma- murmuró Regina tras un prolongado silencio.

La mano de Emma acarició el interior del muslo de Regina y sus ojos se cruzaron. Emma besó la frente de Regina que había cerrado los ojos, dejándose guiar por las sensaciones que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un ligero gemido pasó por sus labios; no le hizo falta mucho más a Emma para sentir su bajo vientre encenderse ferozmente. Con un gesto rápido, se enderezó por colocarse a horcajadas sobre la morena y descendió para besar la boca de Regina que pedía un beso más. Con un hábil movimiento de cadera, Regina colocó a Emma debajo de ella; agarró las salvadoras manos y las dirigió hacia su pecho para que Emma continuara con sus dulces caricias.

-¡Regina!- aulló la rubia sintiendo los pezones rígidos bajo sus dedos.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la directora adjunta y se inclinó para frotar su pelvis contra la de la más joven. Emma se enderezó y se quedó sentada, deslizando su mano entre los dos cuerpos, acarició el sexo de Regina por encima de las braguitas de encaje, con su otra mano acariciaba aún uno de los pechos de su amante y su boca se había perdido hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina.

Regina ahogó un gemido sobre el hombro pálido de la joven muchacha que la torturaba con la ayuda de sus dedos que se habían deslizado bajo la tela para explorar los pliegues de su intimidad.

-¡Continúa!- suplicó ella mordisqueando tiernamente su hombro.

La lengua de Emma saboreó el expuesto cuello; adoraba ese contacto y sintió cómo su placer se extendía por los dedos inexperimentados de la joven. Esta reculó, algo sorprendida y Regina le sonrió incrustando su mano tras su nuca para acercarla. Emma rodeó el busto de su compañera para mantenerla en el sitio y continuó su exploración. Regina la dejó hacer tranquilamente, sabiendo muy bien que Emma necesitaba tiempo para descubrir el cuerpo de su compañera. Es más, estaba sorprendida de que ella hubiera pasado directamente a la etapa "entrepierna". Sintió los dedos presionar en un sitio particularmente sensible y se sobresaltó inmediatamente. Emma acababa de presionar su clítoris.

-¡Ahí!- gritó ella antes de que Emma se moviera -¡Esta bien!- la alentó

-¿Qué?

Regina pegó su frente a la de ella y mordisqueó su labio inferior con ternura.

-¡No olvides ese sitio, Emma!- susurró con voz ronca

Sintió el índice de Emma describir pequeños círculos, después presionar tiernamente.

-¡Henry!- susurró de repente Regina quedándose estática

-¿Hein? ¿Qué?- pronunció la rubia frunciendo el ceño, aún dedicada a darle placer a su amazona.

Regina apartó rápidamente a Emma y una expresión trastornada se plasmó en su rostro. Pequeños pasos corrieron hacia la puerta y un chirrido anunció la llegada del muchacho.

-¡Mamáaaaaa!- gritó el pequeño entrando

Emma saltó de la cama para no encontrarse en su camino y se escondió en el cuarto de baño, avergonzada y enfriada repentinamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Ratoncito! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?

-¡He tenido una pesadilla!-lloró Henry aferrándose al cuerpo aún cubierto de una fina película de sudor.

-Estoy aquí, mi ángel, estoy aquí, no llores más. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

Ella lo estrechó contra su corazón y acarició sus cabellos afectuosamente. Media hora más tarde, Henry dormía aferrándola contra él y Regina esperaba que Emma volviera. La rubia salió finalmente del baño, con un rostro avergonzado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- susurró la morena mirando cómo recorría la distancia que la separaba de la cama.

-Esperaba a que te durmieras- dijo Emma

Regina frunció el ceño y le señaló a Henry en sus brazos.

-¿Ha tenido una pesadilla?

-Hum, hum- asintió dulcemente la morena -¿Por qué esperabas que estuviera dormida?

-Estuvo…nada…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú ni siquiera has…no sé…sentido algo…en fin…

-¡Emma, ha estado muy bien!- rio Regina –Si Henry no hubiera intervenido, te aseguro que me habría sentido plenamente satisfecha. Y además, no es una carrera o un concurso de rendimiento.

-¡No, lo sé, es solo que de verdad quería que esta noche te subieras por las paredes!

-¡Emma!- suspiró Regina –¡Bésame antes que nos quedemos dormidas!- pidió ella

Al día siguiente, Regina se despertó teniendo la visión más bella que jamás había tenido antes. Ella cogió rápidamente su móvil y tomó una foto. Henry había hundido su cara en el cuello de Emma y una de sus piernas estaba doblada sobre el vientre de la joven. Esta había pasado un brazo protector alrededor del muchacho, su mano reposaba en la cabeza del niño. Se sentó en la cama y miró esa sublime visión. Daniel llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró de puntillas.

-Ah, no encontré a Henry en su cama- informó él dejando un beso en los cabellos de su amiga que se había dado la vuelta hacia Emma y su hijo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado

-Miro lo que podría haber sido mi vida- murmuró ella sintiendo que un sollozo se instalaba en su garganta.

Daniel movió su cabeza asintiendo tristemente y pasó un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

-¡Habría querido tanto que hubieras tenido esa vida!

-Yo también, te lo aseguro

Emma abrió los párpados y se sobresaltó al ver a los dos adultos mirarla como si fuera un fenómeno de feria.

-¿Sabéis que sois flipantes?- murmuró ella cuidando de que Henry no se despertara.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Lo siento!

Daniel se levantó y les dijo que iba a preparar el desayuno.

-¿No has dormido muy mal?- preguntó Regina poniendo una expresión apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy contenta de haber servido de almohada a tu hijo.

Regina se recostó a su lado y aprovechó para besarla.

Esa misma noche, Henry volvió a pedirle a su madre que le leyera un cuento y ella concluyó una vez más la historia del soldadito de plomo. Arropó a su muchacho y apagó la luz.

-¡No!- gritó de repente el pequeño moreno alzándose

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

-¡No apagues!- pidió con una voz en la que se dejaba notar algunos sollozos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, ratoncito?

-¡No me gusta mucho la oscuridad!

-¿Desde cuándo?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y torció la boca en una mueca incómoda.

-Bueno, mañana, iremos a comprar una lamparita de pared, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño pareció poco convencido, pero no obstante, asintió.

-Por esta noche, te dejó la luz, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le acarició los cabellos una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y entrar en la suya.

Al día siguiente, como prometido, se dirigió al centro comercial en compañía de Henry y Emma para comprar la lamparita. Al ver la expresión malhumorada del muchacho, Emma se agachó delante de él y le preguntó con voz de pirata.

-¡Bueno, chico! ¿Estamos poniendo mala cara?

-No

-¿Ah no? ¿No quieres decir lo que tienes, grumete?

Él sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y Regina se acercó a su vez.

-Ratoncito, ¿no te gusta la lamparita?- preguntó ella

Él se cruzó de brazos, no quería darle pena a su mamá. Emma, por su parte, comprendió rápidamente, después de todo, había visto muchos niños pasando por casas de acogida.

-¡Bueno…no es por defenderlo, hein, pero las lamparitas son para bebés!

De repente, captada su atención por esa conversación, el muchacho alzó los ojos hacia su madre para ver su reacción.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué debería coger, miss Swan?

-¡Yo conozco cosas mucho más guays que una lamparita de bebé!- dijo la rubia con expresión altanera que no engañó a nadie.

Los labios de Regina se estiraron en una sonrisa y arqueó las cejas tomando una expresión de Reina Malvada.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Confías en mí?- pidió Emma tendiendo la mano para coger la lamparita.

Sin vacilación, la morena dejó la lámpara en la palma de su mano y dejó que la estudiante se perdiera entre los pasillos. Volvió con tres planchas de plástico blanco, frascos y diferentes materiales.

-¡Veo que tu solución es mucho más cara que una lamparita!- se alarmó Regina

-Sí, pero es también mucho más divertida.

Una vez en casa, Emma colocó una plancha delante de cada uno y les dio unas tijeras.

-¡Bien, vais a cortar estrellas! ¡Atención, eh, no de cualquier forma! ¡Tienen que parecerse a estrellas de verdad!

Charlaron alegremente mientras se hundían en los trabajos manuales impuestos por la rubia. Una vez que cada uno hubo cortado una cantidad respetable de estrellas, Emma puso un tarro delante del pequeño así como pinceles y un plato donde había una sustancia extraña.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Regina inquietándose de repente por la salud de su hijo.

-¡Si no decide comerse lo que hay en el plato, no es nada peligroso!- previno Emma recibiendo una mirada atravesada por parte de Regina.

Dio instrucciones a Henry y desapareció en la habitación del pequeño con las estrellas. Le prohibió que pusiera los pies en el cuarto antes del cuento de la noche y con esos nervios encima él terminó de cenar.

-¡Mamá! ¿Vamos a leer un cuento ahora?- pidió él levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Emma nos acompaña, creo!

Subieron los tres y Henry comenzó a reírse al ver las estrellas colgadas de su techo, algunas descendían con la ayuda de un hilo transparente. El tarro estaba apoyado sobre la lámpara de la mesilla de noche de Henry que corrió hacia su cama riendo.

Regina leyó rápidamente la historia y Emma, insegura de qué debía hacer a continuación. La rubia le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bueno, venga, acostaos los dos! ¡Tal madre, tal hijo, no conocéis nada de magia negra!- bromeó la estudiante.

Ella se recostó al lado de los dos y miraron hacia el techo.

-¡Venga, Henry, cuenta hasta tres, Regina, a las de tres, tienes que soplar muy fuerte!

La morena protestó, pero estuvo lista para entrar en el juego con su pequeño.

-¡Uno…dos…tres!

Emma apagó la luz mientras Regina soplaba. Las estrellas brillaron en la oscuridad y Henry comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿Y? ¿No es bonita la magia?- preguntó ella a los otros dos

-¡Síiiii!

-¡Emma, es magnífico!

Era verdad, la rubia había creado una Vía Láctea perfecta y Regina estaba segura de que Henry solo podría tener sueños magníficos.

-Di Emma, ¿dónde está el País de Nunca Jamás?- pregunto el niño

La joven señaló una estrella algo más grande y declaró

-Segunda estrella a la derecha y…

-…y todo recto hasta el amanecer- terminaron los tres a la vez

-¡Toma, chico, esto es polvo de hadas!- susurró Emma cogiendo el tarro donde la pintura fosforescente de Henry dibujaba algo, en efecto, feérico.

-¡Qué guay! ¿Ves mamá?

Mamá había visto muy bien, pero ella ya no miraba el tarro, miraba a la joven que había hecho tanto por su hijo. Quizás, después de todo, era un hada. Un sollozo se aposentó en el fondo de su garganta. Pronto llegaría el final de esas vacaciones y temía enormemente ese momento. No quería dejar a su pequeño una vez más.

Desafortunadamente, algunos días más tarde, tuvieron que retomar el camino para poder descansar al llegar, antes de la vuelta a clase. Daniel las acompañó al coche con Henry que no dejaba de llorar.

-¡No llores, muchachote! ¡Si no, mamá también se va a poner a llorar!- le susurró Regina.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!

La despedida fue desgarradora, tanto para Henry como para Regina y Emma. Daniel tuvo que sujetar al pequeño para que no se lanzara sobre el coche de su madre. Por su parte, Emma sujetaba la mano de la joven para que no le entrara unas ganas repentinas de bajar para correr hacia su pequeño. La amazona tuvo que detenerse una hora más tarde para calmar el torrente de lágrimas que inundaba su rostro. Emma se soltó el cinto y la atrajo hacia ella para consolarla.

-¡No quiero más esto!- gritó Regina llorando como una magdalena.

Ella sentía claramente el desgarro en el sitio preciso donde se encontraba su corazón. Henry era quien le insuflaba la vida y alejándose de él, sentía su mundo hundirse con un ruido ensordecedor, y nadie podía hacer nada.

Ni siquiera Emma.


	18. La separación

**La separación**

Regina empujó a Emma contra las sábanas y pasó una mano por sus vaqueros hasta hacer que se deslizara por toda su intimidad. La joven cerró sus ojos ante ese contacto y sus manos se perdieron en los cabellos negros.

Habían vuelto a la ciudad la víspera, Regina tenía unas ganas desesperadas de colmar el vacío que se había instalado en ella desde el regreso y Emma estaba totalmente dispuesta a intentarlo.

Ella separó un poco más sus piernas y se lanzó a quitarle la blusa a la directora adjunta. La lluvia martilleaba contra los cristales de la habitación y Regina pensó, por un segundo, que hacía eco en su corazón hecho pedazos en su pecho. Cada gota de lluvia que chocaba parecía representar una parcela ínfima de su corazón que se retorcía de dolor.

Sintió una mano entre sus muslos y decidió abandonarse a las caricias de la rubia. Sintiendo el índice de Emma presionar su botón de carne, contuvo un sordo gruñido.

-Aquí está el sitio que no puedo por nada olvidar, ¿no?- preguntó la joven atrapando brevemente el labio inferior de la directora entre sus dientes.

-¡Eres una buena alumna, miss Swan!

-¡Aprendo rápido, eso es verdad!- asintió la rubia enderezándose para encajar a Regina más firmemente entre sus piernas.

Emma continuó durante varios minutos, sintiendo cómo la pelvis de la morena hacía movimientos cada vez más explícitos. Desabrochó su sujetador y dejó que se lo quitara.

De repente, Regina se sintió sumergida por la pena de haber dejado a su hijo a miles de kilómetros e inmediatamente se tensó, frunciendo el ceño, incómoda ahora por el contacto con Emma.

-Espera…- suspiró Regina incorporándose.

Emma detuvo todo movimiento, consciente de que Regina no era una persona a quien se debiera forzar.

-Estoy aquí- la tranquilizó la joven pasándole una mano por el rostro para apartar sus mechones oscuros -¡Regina! ¡Mírame!- murmuró ella

-Emma…

-Mírame- repitió suavemente la más joven pegando su frente a la de la otra.

Despacio, Regina abrió los ojos y encontró los de Emma, desbordando ternura. La joven recomenzó sus movimientos y la besó fogosamente, pero sentía que Regina estaba menos receptiva, menos concentrada en su placer.

-¿Quieres que paremos?- preguntó retirando lentamente su mano, pero dejando suaves besos entre sus pechos y cuello.

Regina fue retrocediendo hacia las almohadas y terminó por dejar la cama, llevándose la blusa contra su pecho para ir a encerrarse al cuarto de baño. Emma se pinzó los labios, sentía que Regina se le escapaba sin poder hacer nada para retenerla.

Ella misma echaba terriblemente de menos a Henry, así que no podía imaginar lo que Regina podía estar sintiendo al ver a su propio hijo una vez al año. Sacó su móvil y tecleó durante varios minutos sin realmente mirar lo que tenía en la pantalla. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó dulcemente.

-Regina…ábreme- pidió

-…

-¡Gina!

-….

-Voy a preparar algo de comer, baja cuando quieras

Al otro lado, Regina había rodeado sus rodillas con sus brazos y las acercó aún más contra su pecho ahora ya con la blusa puesta. Henry le faltaba, había hablado con él por teléfono solo unos minutos, pero escucharlo sollozar había sido tan duro, el corazón saliéndose por la boca cuando tuvo que colgarle. Llevaba hundida en sus pensamientos un largo instante, cuando un olor a comida hizo gruñir a su estómago. Se dirigió a la ducha para refrescarse un poco, después abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió hacia su armario para cambiarse. Una camiseta que Emma le había hecho comprar en San Agustín y un mini short de noche de color negro le pareció una buena elección. Aunque nunca se había puesto tal cosa para dormir, debía reconocer que era cómodo.

Unas notas de música llegaron a ella nítidamente y frunció el ceño; ella no escuchaba ese tipo de música, Emma habría enchufado su teléfono a la cadena de música. Salió de su habitación y miró por encima de la barandilla, Emma no estaba en el salón. Se dirigió hacia el comienzo de las escaleras y encontró a la rubia, con una copa en la mano, una sonrisa ladeada. Escrutó a Regina de arriba abajo y movió la cabeza.

-¡Belle ropa!- cumplimentó

-¡Bella música!- replicó amablemente la morena.

-¿Me concedes un baile?- preguntó Emma tendiendo una mano que ella fácilmente podía rechazar.

Los pies descalzos de Regina avanzaron, sin embargo, hasta los de Emma y se enlazaron amorosamente. Emma la besó y con una caricia borró la expresión preocupada del rostro de su amada.

-Esta música me hace pensar en nosotras…en fin, es perfectamente lo que podría decirte.

Regina sonrió y esperó a que la intro terminara para escuchar la letra.

Una voz grave se elevó finalmente cuando Emma posó una mano de Regina sobre su corazón, manteniéndola firmemente en el sitio mientras que su otra mano se calaba en su cintura. Emprendieron un slow tranquilo.

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

Regina rio pegada a la oreja de Emma recordando haber buscado profundamente la mirada de la joven en los momentos de intimidad. Sin duda por su falta de confianza en ella.

 _You're just like an angel!_

 _Your skin makes me cry_

Regina separó su cabeza para mirar cómo Emma se sonrojaba un poco. Después, la rubia encaró su mirada y fue el momento de Regina para sonrojarse.

 _You float like a feather_

Regina sonrió y reviró los ojos

-¿Es de verdad lo que me dirías?

Como única respuesta, Emma la hizo rodar sobre sí misma y supo que nunca podría deshacerse del amor que tenía por esa mujer. Los movimientos de la morena eran tan gráciles, tan perfectos, que Emma podría haber pensado que la vida de Regina hubiera sido pensada por los dioses. Sus cabellos aún despeinados revolotearon alrededor de su rostro en el que el maquillaje ya no era sino un vago recuerdo, aunque aún delineaba ligeramente sus ojos. Su blusa desvelaba uno de sus hombros y su short dejaba aparecer dos piernas estilizadas y finas que casi le hicieron sentir vértigo. Pero hundiendo su mirada en el océano caramelo, encontró su punto de anclaje. Con una sencilla presión en la mano de Regina, la atrajo contra ella para retomar la posición que tenían hasta hace un momento. Y la bella morena posó su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven, disfrutando simplemente del momento que compartían.

 _In a beautiful world_

 _I whis I was special_

 _You're so fuckin' special_

-¡You're so fuckin' special!- cantó dulcemente Emma, haciendo estremecerse a Regina que apretó su agarre sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Tragó en seco y continuó el baile a pesar de todo.

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

Emma se despegó una vez más para mirar a Regina a los ojos mientras seguía canturreando.

-But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

Regina sintió venir las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para borrar las palabras sin sentido de la joven.

 _What the hell am I doin' here?_

 _I don't belong here_

Regina posó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Emma y cerró sus párpados para aspirar el perfume de su amante.

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _I wanna have control_

 _I want a perfect body_

 _I want a peferct soul_

 _I want you to notice when I'm nor around_

Emma depositó un beso en el pliegue del hombro de Regina y dejó sus labios reposando en su piel.

 _You're so fucki' special_

 _I whis I was special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doin' here?_

 _I don't belong here, oh, oh…_

Regina estrechó su agarre y presionó su cuerpo un poco más contra el de Emma. Toda la fragilidad de esa joven le subía a la garganta. Ella sabía, en ese momento preciso, que Emma acababa de dejar su corazón en sus manos.

 _She's running out the door_

 _She's running out_

 _She run, run, run, run_

-Yo no me iré, Emma- prometió ella, con los ojos aún cerrados.

 _Whatever makes you happy_

 _Whatever you want_

 _You're so fuckin' special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doin' here?_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

Regina abrió los párpados al final de la música y se soltó de Emma.

-¡Eres idiota!- la reprendió mientras la besaba.

-¿Estoy soñando o estás llorando?

-Yo no lloro, Swan. ¡Solo estoy muy cansada!

-¿Ah sí?- la pinchó Emma

-Sí- respondió firmemente Regina moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa varias veces.

-¿Sí?- reiteró Emma que no la creía por nada del mundo

-¡Sí!-resopló Regina

-¡Claro!- se burló la rubia besándola otra vez.

Regina reviró los ojos y se separaron para bajar al salón donde otra canción que Regina apreció inmediatamente comenzó a sonar.

Emma se detuvo de repente en mitad de las escaleras mientras Regina seguía bajando. Al ver que Emma ya no estaba tras ella, se dio la vuelta y observó su expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué?- se inquietó la morena subiendo un escalón

-Te amo…- dijo Emma llevándose la mano a su corazón.

Un aura de inquietud flotaba en sus ojos y Regina se sentía en una encrucijada de la relación que no había controlado.

-Emma…

-¡Ok, na! No, no vamos a hablar de esto, tú no vas a decir nada porque soy una verdadera idiota por decir eso así, ahora, soy…joder…¡qué estúpida! ¡Por favor, Regina, no digas nada!

-Pero…

-Toma, toma una copa, te la he preparado para ti y nada, tómala y yo voy a acabar de hacer la comida

Regina se encontró con su copa en la mano, la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de estallar. Era amada. Era amada sin haber pretendido ser la mejor, sin haber pretendido hablar con precaución, era amada sin recibir golpes violentos, era amada por lo que realmente era. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se sentó en los escalones para no caer.

-¡Emma!- la llamó de repente

La joven reapareció, con un paño en las manos y expresión inquieta. Se acercó a Regina rápidamente y se detuvo al chocarse con su mirada.

-¡Baila otra vez conmigo!

Emma frunció el ceño y cuando la canción _Wait_ del grupo M83 resonaba por toda la casa, fue arrastrada al salón por Regina que aplaudió antes de comenzar a bailar como si la música corriera por sus venas, despeinó sus cabellos y tomó las manos de Emma en las suyas para hacerla girar, bailar, para sacudirla.

-¡Venga, Emma! ¡Baila! Muéstrame cómo te mueves

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Regina?

Regina estalló en una risa y se acabó el resto de su copa sin ninguna precaución.

-¡Baila Emma!- ordenó mientras el cantante llegaba a un punto culminante de la canción.

Regina, con sublimes movimientos de cadera, se acercó a la joven pasando una mano por los cabellos. Juntas, gritaron más que el cantante.

-¡NO TI-I-ME!

Se acercaron para besarse y la canción se interrumpió bruscamente, dando lugar al tono de llamada del móvil de Emma.

-¡Mierda!- rio la rubia saltando sobre el sillón, descolgó rápidamente mientras Regina se sentaba para servirse tranquilamente otra copa.

-¿Diga? Sí…oh…

Emma había adquirido un tono grave y su rostro había empalidecido. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y posó una mano en el muslo para darse estabilidad.

-Yo…de acuerdo, salgo para allá, estaré ahí en…poco tiempo.

Regina dejó su copa en la mesa baja e interrogó a la rubia con la mirada.

-Bien, gracias por la llamada, voy lo más rápido

-¿Emma?- murmuró Regina viendo cómo la chica se levantaba como un zombi.

Emma giró la cabeza hacia ella sin, sin embargo, mirarla y extendió un brazo hacia la puerta.

-Yo…tengo que irme

-Pero, bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es…es el fin.

-¿El fin de qué?

-El final de Alice…

* * *

Alice parecía muy débil, pero escuchaba el ruido de la radio con un placer no disimulado. Su padre había salido para tomar aire y Regina había decidido dejar a las dos chicas solas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo va todo con Regina?

-Bien. Va muy bien. Avanzamos

-Muy bien, está muy bien así

-¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-Como alguien que va a morir en pocas horas…- bromeó Alice riendo suavemente

-No es gracioso.

Alice se pinzó los labios, desolada.

-Antes de venir, algunos minutos antes, le dije que la amaba.

-¡Oh, mierda, he podido estropear el ambiente!- soltó Alice.

Emma sonrió

-Alice, te voy a echar de menos…- se hundió ella

La moribunda la rodeó con un brazo y sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Todo va a ir bien, tienes a Regina, a Belle, a Ruby, a August y a "los niños perdidos"

Eso no reconfortó a Emma, se despegó de Alice y esta respiró con dificultad, sacudida por el dolor. Regina entró en la habitación en ese momento, y para esconder su turbación, Emma salió algunos instantes.

-Alice, lo…siento tanto- suspiró Regina movida por la emoción.

-No lo sienta, estoy de morfina hasta las orejas, lo que hace que no sienta absolutamente nada y que la mayor parte del tiempo, esté como flotando…¿quién quiere una vida semejante? A veces las dosis son tan fuertes que tengo la impresión de ser muy pequeñita y que los objetos que me rodean son inmensos…en fin, bueno…ya puede ver qué pesadilla.

Alice miró el pequeño rostro deformado por la pena y dijo suavemente

-Regina, no esté triste, voy a volver a ver a mi madre, y usted, va a seguir su camino con Emma, una va a cuidar de la otra y usted va a saborear la felicidad, Regina, ¡lo merece!

Alice dudó unos instantes y finalmente se lanzó

-Solo quiero saber, ella me ha dicho que le ha confesado que la ama. ¿La ama usted también?

Regina se encogió de hombros, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza

-Creo que me ha robado el corazón…

-¡Na! ¡Na! Es al contrario, Regina. ¡Usted es La Reina Malvada, no lo olvide! ¡Es usted la ladrona de corazones!-bromeó Alice aferrando un poco más fuerte la mano de la morena.

Regina sintió un sollozo estrangularle la caja torácica y Alice le sacudió vigorosamente la mano para que no se dejara invadir por el llanto.

Emma y el padre de Alice volvieron en ese momento y Regina se colocó cerca de la rubia mientras que el señor Liddel tomaba la mano de su hija colocándole el pañuelo en su lugar.

Varias horas pasaron sin que nada pasara, Alice parecía cada vez más cansada, y le costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos, algunas veces, muecas de dolor estiraban su rostro, pero intentaba borrarlas. Whale pasaba la cabeza por la puerta cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que a nadie le faltaba nada.

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas lado a lado en el sillón y el señor Liddel tenía las manos firmemente apoyadas en la cama de Alice. Emma jamás había tenido padre, pero no dudaba para nada que ese momento era uno de los más duros en la vida de ese pobre hombre. Tenía a Alice en sus brazos, intentando encontrarle una posición cómoda para aligerar el dolor, pero la joven no lograba sentirse bien, se retorcía y siempre acababa por apartarlo.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, llegó un momento en que el dolor fue tan fuerte que Alice comenzó a delirar. La morfina ya era incapaz de aliviarla.

Una angustia retorció el vientre de Emma, pero Regina, sin saber por qué, quizás era su lado maternal, se soltó de Emma para acercarse a la enferma y secarle el sudor de su frente empapada.

-¡Mamá!- resopló de repente Alice al ver a Regina.

Ella le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

-Papá, ¿has visto? ¡Mamá ha venido a buscarme!

Tras un momento de incomprensión, el hombre se rompió con las palabras de la hija. Él se dobló ligeramente como si esas palabras le hubieran echado encima de los hombros veinte kilos.

-¡Papá, por favor, deja que mamá me coja en sus brazos! Estoy tan bien en los brazos de mamá…

Regina miró a su alrededor, totalmente perdida. Intentó retirar su mano de la de Alice, pero la joven la sujetaba fuertemente, convencida de que veía a su madre de vuelta.

-Tome mi sitio- dijo el hombre con voz rota

Ella se sentó correctamente para que Alice pudiera apoyarse en ella, la espalda curvada, como un niño en el vientre de su madre.

-¡Papá, yo creo que mamá quiere que vaya con ella!

Emma ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, sujetaba una mano de Alice, mientras que su padre había apoyado su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Alice, puedes partir, puedes ir con mamá, mi bebé. Bésala de mi parte- suspiró el padre acariciándole el cráneo.

-¡Ya no puedo quedarme, papá!-sollozó la joven con el dolor pintado en sus trazos -¡Me duele tanto! Ya no puedo…

-Puedes irte, Alice, todo va estar bien para mí- la tranquilizó él.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho mientras Regina le acariciaba el brazo para relajarla. Con sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas, Emma sujetaba aún la mano de su amiga contra su boca. El cuerpo de Alice se elevó una última vez en un espasmo de dolor, y el último grito que lanzó fue para su madre. Recayó sobre Regina, el rostro calmado, los ojos cerrados, la vida acababa de abandonarla. La directora adjunta fue sacudida por violentos sollozos, pero no emitió ningún sonido; cerró los ojos y esperó a que la librasen del peso de la joven.

* * *

Regina desactivó la alarma de la casa y dejó caer las llaves en el cuenco. Empujó a Emma adentro y la ayudó a subir hasta la habitación. Con la mirada vacía y con su rostro aún surcado por las lágrimas, miró los vestigios de su velada que se había anunciado tierna y el corazón le dio un salto.

Regina la hizo sentarse en la cama y al ver que Emma no se movía, se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a desatarle los cordones.

-No, yo…voy a tomar una ducha…- anunció la joven levantándose

Ella la dejó deslizarse al baño y decidió cambiar las sábanas de la cama. Una vez hecho eso, miró su reloj y fue a tocar a la puerta.

-¡Emma! ¿Todo va bien?

-Entra- invitó la rubia con voz neutra.

Regina la encontró sentada en la bañera, con el agua cayéndole por la espalda y lo alto de la cabeza. Sus ropas habían sido dejadas en una esquina del baño y parecía que solo había dejado correr el agua.

-Yo…no lo consigo…mis cabellos- balbuceó la joven mirando los frascos de champú y gel alrededor de ella.

-Bien, voy…a hacerlo yo, no te muevas.

Emma se dejó hacer, apreciando los dulces gestos de Regina. Los dedos de la joven mujer se lanzaron a deshacer los nudos de la rubia y sus pulgares regularmente masajeaban sus sienes para acariciarla tiernamente y tranquilizarla.

Cuando hubo acabado, cerró el agua y Emma notó una cálida toalla posarse sobre sus hombros. La antigua alcaldesa la ayudó a levantarse y la hizo salir de la bañera. Frotó un poco sus brazos y naturalmente, Emma la envolvió con ella en la ancha toalla para solicitar un cariño. Escondió su nariz en las mechas oscuras de Regina y aspiró profundamente el perfume de la amazona. Aunque estaba mezclado con el del hospital, lograba calmar el dolor de Emma.

Hacia las ocho de la mañana, finalmente estaban acostadas y Emma se acurrucó en los brazos de Regina, necesitando contacto físico. Mientras el silencio era total en la habitación, Emma estalló en llanto, no podía ya contenerlo. Se aferró por instinto al cuerpo de la morena y escondió su rostro en el cuello.

-Te amo- sollozó –¡Lo siento, pero te amo!

Regina estrechó el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-¡No lo sientas, nunca!

Lentamente, los sobresaltos de la joven se calmaron y poco a poco, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron buena parte del día durmiendo y cuando se despertó, Emma tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no podría afrontar la situación, no podría sobrellevar una pérdida tan importante como la de una amiga. Y además, se preguntó cuándo avisar a Ruby, qué decirle, qué hacer ahora.

Encontró a Regina en su despacho, corrigiendo los últimos trabajos antes de la vuelta y la miró un instante antes de atreverse a molestarla.

-¿Cuándo crees que será el entierro?

La joven mujer alzó la nariz de sus notas, cerró el bolígrafo, se hundió en la silla y se pinzó los labios, asolada por tener que hablar de todo eso.

-Dentro de tres días, es lo que han dicho en el hospital- respondió calmadamente la morena retrocediéndose hasta la parte de atrás de su silla.

Emma asintió.

-¿Es miércoles…martes?

-Miércoles

-Tengo clase…

-Serás dispensada, Ruby también, y todos que la conocían también.

Emma asintió, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Gracias? Un pensamiento le atravesó de repente y alzó los ojos hacia los de la morena.

-¿Estarás en el entierro?

-¡Por supuesto! Todos los profesores estaremos, supongo. He hablado por teléfono con Mary Margaret y David, ellos también la conocían- dijo con tristeza.

Emma se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-En el cementerio, no podré estar contigo.

Regina frunció el ceño, ella había reflexionado sobre la situación y sabía que esa opción no era factible.

-En efecto- respondió pinzándose los labios.

* * *

El cortejo que seguía al féretro avanzaba lentamente, pero Emma se asombró al ver a personas sonreír, reír o hablar. Era extraño, había mucha tristeza en todo el mundo, pero también cierto sosiego. Emma no lograba reír, estaba rodeada de Ruby y Granny que aferraba su brazo, dándole dulces palmaditas. Todo el mundo rodeó el féretro y Emma se encontró finalmente al lado de Regina, sin haber hecho nada porque así fuera.

Ella estaba bellísima, de dejar la boca abierta. Los cabellos anudados en un moño bajo muy elegante, los labios solo pintados con brillo labial, se aseguró con la mirada que todo iba bien para Emma.

David había pasado un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Mary Margaret y Regina, y saludó a Emma con un breve gesto de la cabeza.

Regina se había puesto un vestido negro que era ligeramente acampanado en lo bajo y que dejaba ver sus piernas interminables. Una vez que la música se escuchó y el ataúd comenzó a descender lentamente en la fosa, Emma no pudo contener sus lágrimas y sollozos. Ruby la estrechó contra ella y acarició su espalda también llorando ella.

Regina tenía las manos juntas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y mantenía la cabeza respetuosamente agachada. Escuchar a Emma su lado sin poder hacer nada le rompía el corazón, pero ella también estaba luchando para no hundirse en lágrimas, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Emma se había puesto un vestido negro que moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo y una chaqueta gris haciendo juego con sus tacones.

Sin soportarlo más, Regina descruzó sus manos y su meñique se entrelazó con el anular y el corazón de Emma que recibió esa ínfima caricia mientras seguía llorando en el cuello de Ruby. Una vez el ataúd en el fondo, Emma fue a ver al padre de Alice y lo estrechó brevemente contra ella.

-Emma, tú y tu amiga siempre seréis bienvenidas, gracias por haber cuidado a mi pequeña. Gracias por haberla hecho tan feliz…

Emma, devastada, asintió y se sintió desolada mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino.

Ruby estaba en los brazos de Mary Margaret, que la apretaba afectuosamente contra ella murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras, Belle acariciaba la espalda de su amiga y Emma miró a Regina para pedirle autorización, más que nunca, necesitaba sus brazos. Ella se acercó en un par de zancadas y estalló de nuevo en llanto, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su amante. Al cabo de varios minutos, escuchó la voz de Regina en su oído.

-Emma, tienes que soltarme, la gente comienza a mirarnos.

Emma se separó suavemente y miró a su alrededor, en pánico ante la idea de que pudieran ser descubiertas. Regina tomó su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas y la obligó a mirarla.

-Estuvo muy bien todo lo que ha hecho por ella, miss Swan. Recompóngase y vuelva con sus amigas.

Emma había aferrado sus manos a las muñecas de la morena y ejerció cierta presión en forma de agradecimiento.

Granny propuso a las chicas ir a pasar un rato a la cafetería y ellas aceptaron, necesitando volver a estar las tres juntas.

La lluvia había vuelto a caer y las tres amigas miraban las gotas deslizarse por los cristales.

-No sé si realmente es el momento oportuno, pero…tengo algo que deciros…- comenzó Belle aclarándose la garganta.

Emma y Ruby se miraron, cuestionándose el tono grave de su amiga.

-¿Estás enferma?

-¿Es grave?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Belle agitada. Inspiró fuertemente y las escrutó un momento con la mirada.

-Estoy enamorada de…

-¡Aaaah! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Belle va a hablar finalmente de su chico! ¿Es un chico, no?- se aseguró Ruby

-Sí…pero…no es común…

-¿Común? ¿No me digas que lo has conocido en el hospital? ¿Es un moribundo?

-¡Ruby! ¡Déjala hablar!- exclamó Emma recibiendo enseguida una mirada de agradecimiento de Belle.

-Lo siento

-Espero que no me miréis de forma diferente, pero quiero ser honesta porque sois como mis hermanas y estoy verdaderamente mal por no habéroslo dicho y haberos escondido todo…

-Belle, ¿quién es ese tipo?

-Elabogadodemipadre

-¿Hein?

-¿Qué?

Belle retomó aliento y dijo más calmadamente

-El abogado de mi padre…

-¡Espero que no estés hablando de Gold porque por lo menos tiene cien años, ese tío!- bromeó Ruby.

Ante la expresión incómoda de Belle, Ruby desorbitó los ojos.

-Espera…- comenzó Emma

-¿Te acuestas con el abogado de tu padre?- gritó la nieta de Granny

-¡Ruby! ¡Más bajo!

-¿Tu padre está al corriente?

-No

-Ok, pero, ¿sois felices? En fin, quiero decir, no podéis hacer nada- argumentó Ruby con una mirada llena de intenciones hacia Belle

-¡Créeme Ruby, podemos hacer muchas cosas! ¡Tiene 45 años! ¡Tampoco es un enfermo encamado!

-¡No! ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Dios mío, qué imagen acabas de ponerme delante de los ojos! ¡Buajjj! ¡No, yo no pensaba en eso! Quería decir, ¿cuándo os veis?

-Siempre que podemos, pongo como excusa tener que ayudaros con las tareas, o que me quedo a dormir en casa de alguna de ustedes…

-¡Es una suerte que Emma sea nula en mates!- bromeó Ruby

-¿Y tu padre no se da cuenta de nada?- preguntó Emma mientras le daba una palmada afectuosa a Ruby en el hombro.

-No

-Pero, ¿sois felices?- preguntó Emma

-¡Qué sea más viejo no quiere decir que no pueda hacerme feliz!- replicó Belle sobre la defensiva

-¡Belle! ¡Estoy de tu lado, cálmate! No iba con segundas intenciones, ¿te hace feliz?- retomó Emma alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

La joven asintió vivamente.

Hablaron aún un tiempo más y Belle finalmente recogió sus cosas mientras besaba a sus dos amigas.

-¡Sé que nuestra amistad será para siempre!- declaró ella antes de irse.

-Eh, bah, mira…¿quién lo hubiera creído? Belle, mujercita de un abogado…¡alucino! Bueno, ¿y tú, no tienes secretos?

Emma tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Bueno, Ruby, también me voy a ir, me siento realmente vacía…

Granny rechazó el dinero de Emma, como siempre, y tras haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, dejó la cafetería, con el corazón pesado, los ojos rojos y al leer el mensaje que Regina le acababa de enviar, se sintió aún más pesarosa. Tras el entierro, los amigos de Regina la habían acompañado a su casa y ella los había invitado a una copa…

Arrastrando los pies, Emma se dirigió a casa de August. La desgracia no golpeaba solo una vez, Emma sintió su vientre retorcerse cuando divisó sangre ante la puerta de entrada del apartamento. Se quedó estática inmediatamente y frunció el ceño, conteniendo la respiración. Pasó por encima del rojo líquido, notó inmediatamente que la puerta estaba entreabierta; ella no tenía arma y no tenía tiempo de avisar a nadie porque los gemidos que se escapaban del apartamento eran demasiado preocupantes para perder un solo segundo. Así que, sin pensarlo, empujó la puerta que rechinó de manera siniestra.


	19. Trato cerrado

**Trato cerrado**

Emma dejó sus llaves en el cuenco de la entrada mientras iba descalzándose para subir las escaleras. Regina parecía dormir profundamente, su respiración lenta y profunda seguía el ritmo de los ruidos de la habitación.

La pequeña rubia caminó de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño y se puso la ropa de dormir. Alcanzó la cama, se deslizó entre las sábanas para pegarse a la espalda de la amazona que se despertó inmediatamente. No se sobresaltó, no hizo sino abrir los párpados y posar su mano en la de Emma que se había posado sobre su vientre.

-Humm, hueles a alcohol y…cigarro

-Sí…

Un pequeño silencio permitió que Regina se preguntase si debía o no interrogar a la rubia sobre su estado; pero se frenó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la morena, con voz dormida

-Ha recuperado algo la visión del ojo izquierdo- respondió ella calando su barbilla en el hombro de su compañera.

-Es una buena noticia- felicitó suavemente Regina

-Sí

El silencio volvió a hacerse. Emma ya no hablaba mucho de un tiempo a esa parte. Nunca había hecho duelo por nadie, al menos no por una amiga. Y a pesar de todo el infierno que había vivido, la muerte la había dejado de lado.

La pérdida brutal de una amiga no estaba prevista en su camino y aunque no era tonta, realmente nunca había pensado en la muerte de Alice…En el fondo, se culpaba porque no se había tomado la molestia de hablar con la joven, nunca había ido al meollo de las cosas y el gran vacío que había sustituido a su amiga no le era de ningún consuelo. Regina la ayudaba a veces a encontrar un poco de felicidad, pero desde hacía dos semanas, vagaba entre la casa de August y la mansión de Mills, cansándose un poco más cada día. Además, lo que había descubierto al entrar en su casa el día del entierro no la había ayudado a mejorar, nada más lejos que eso.

Apretó un poco más el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de la joven y hundió su rostro en la cabellera de la que emanaba efluvios de perfume. Un sollozo ascendió hacia su garganta, pero ahí quedó trabado. Fue el momento que eligió Regina para girarse y mirarla cara a cara.

-Emma…- susurró ella depositando un beso en uno de sus párpados.

-La echo de menos- confesó la joven dejándose abrazar tiernamente

-Yo también…- susurró ella para tranquilizar a la huérfana.

Aún conmocionada por los últimos acontecimientos, Regina tampoco había podido recuperarse de las últimas palabras de Alice, pronunciadas en el delirio de la enfermedad. Sin duda, ella pensaba en Henry y se preocupaba más de lo acostumbrado, si eso era aún posible. Después de todo, si él se enfermaba, una grave enfermedad, ¿qué haría ella? Entonces, se culpaba de pensar en ella sola, y le venía a la mente el dolor del padre de la muchacha. Le habían arrancado al amor de su vida y unos años más tarde, la muerte había llegado para llevarse a la criatura que él adoraba sobre todas las cosas.

Nadie debería sobrevivir a sus hijos, no era natural. Y cuando nuestros pies están bien anclados al suelo, el mundo elige conmocionar nuestro equilibrio, los puntos de anclaje se quiebran y la desalentadora injusticia acapara un lugar inmenso. Las ganas de gritar la oscura y devastadora rabia que se apodera de nosotros es tan fuerte que podríamos volvernos locos. Y después…¿culpar a quién? ¿Quién es responsable a no ser la enfermedad? ¿Contra quién volcar ese veneno de cólera y esa mezcla de sentimientos confusos? La cólera, la rabia, el sentimiento de abandono, la incomprensión, el sentimiento de injusticia, la tristeza profunda de saber que jamás la carne de nuestra carne podrá iluminar nuestras días, que nunca más su risa resonara en nuestros oídos…que acabarás incluso por no recordar su voz, su risa. Que los trazos de su rostro se volverán borrosos. Y es de esa forma como la memoria nos protege; borrando los detalles para volverlos menos prominentes, menos despiertos, menos contundentes, menos…vivos.

Cuando esa constatación venía, Regina estallaba en llanto.

No esa noche, tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Emma, debía estar presente y sobre todo, mostrarle que podía serle de gran apoyo.

-¿August no tenía que ir al banco hoy?- se acordó Regina mientras apartaba del rostro de Emma algunos mechones de cabello.

-Sí

-¿Y?

-¡Regina!- previno Emma suspirando

-¡Emma, tengo derecho a preguntarte!- se molestó la morena

Después del entierro de Alice, Emma había encontrado a Nathan hecho una bola en el hall de la entrada de August, con el rostro golpeado y la espalda lacerada. El pánico había sido reemplazado rápidamente por la adrenalina y lo había llevado al hospital donde le hicieron varios exámenes, escáner y donde la policía había tomado denuncia.

Nathan había explicado que George lo había sorprendido cuando él acababa de despedirse de unos amigos en una esquina, el hombre lo había lanzado al suelo, en mitad de dos casas casi en ruinas y lo había machacado a golpes antes de quitarse el cinturón para azotarlo en la espalda y en la cara. Uno de los golpes había sido tan fuerte que Nathan había perdido temporalmente la visión de su ojo izquierdo.

August, inmediatamente, había insistido para dejar el hospital porque el seguro decía que no había recibido los papeles que garantizaran la cobertura de Nathan. Era necesario que encontraran un modo de pagar el hospital que les habían dejado dos semanas para encontrar cuatro mil dólares. Desafortunadamente, se acercaba el plazo límite y el dinero aún no estaba. August había pedido poder pagar de varias veces, pero su petición había sido rechazada. Al principio, Regina había propuesto a Emma su ayuda, ella quería pagar la suma porque aún tenía ahorrado el dinero para poder huir tranquilamente el día en que Cruella la encontrara, pero sin comprender por qué, había visto a Emma entrar sumergida en una tremenda cólera, diciéndole que no estaba con ella por su dinero, que no necesitaba su ayuda y que podía irse al carajo. Y todo eso había sucedido en el despacho de la directora adjunta.

 _La puerta golpeó contra la pared cuando la abrió, Regina se sobresaltó y una expresión furiosa se pintó inmediatamente en sus rasgos cansados._

 _-¿Puedo saber qué le ocurre para entrar de esa manera en mi despacho, miss Swan?- gritó ella_

 _-Señorita Mills, no he podido retenerla…¡lo siento!- se excusó la secretaria agarrando los brazos de Emma -¿Qué le ocurre, jovencita?_

 _-¡Suélteme!_

 _-Bueno, está bien, suéltela, ¡voy a recibirla!_

 _Emma apartó su brazo y avanzó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a Regina, ella clavó sus pies al suelo, firmemente decidida a quedarse ahí hasta el final._

 _La morena cerró delicadamente la puerta y su oscura mirada se giró hacia la estudiante que probablemente iba a recibir un buen sermón._

 _-¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?- preguntó ella en tono seco_

 _-Me pasa que deseo que pares de estar malhumorada por nada_

 _Las cejas de Regina se elevaron un breve instante y enseguida entrecerró sus ojos._

 _-¿Perdón? ¿Por nada? ¡Emma, voy en medio de la noche al hospital para ir a ayudarte y tú me echas diciendo que no quieres hablar de dinero conmigo! Como si no pudiera ayudarte…_

 _-¡NO QUIERO TU DINERO!- grito vivamente la rubia_

 _Las manos de la directora adjunta golpearon la mesa, haciendo sobresaltarse a la más joven._

 _-¡No hables tan alto, y no te atrevas a hablarme otra vez en ese tono!- amenazó ella con voz temblorosa._

 _Emma no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo; había llegado al despacho para conseguir una explicación y reconciliarse con su novia, pero estaba pasando todo lo contrario. Bajó sus hombros, y su triste mirada subió por todo el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa._

 _-No quería decirte eso de esa manera, es solo que…siempre tengo la impresión de ser para ti la pobre niña perdida de barriada…¡y eso me molesta!_

 _-Emma, no me acuesto con la pobre niña perdida de barriada, ¡entérate de una vez! ¡Para nada encajas en esa imagen para mí! Creo que tú misma te ves así._

 _Pensándolo bien, la morena tenía razón, Regina no había querido sino ayudarla y Emma la había rechazado brutalmente como si le hubiera propuesto prostituirse. Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Emma: Alice, Nathan, Killian, August, Regina…sintió que algo cedía en ella, como una presa que hubiera estado conteniendo su pena por demasiado tiempo._

No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra durante tres días después de ese altercado, pero finalmente, Emma había ido a excusarse aunque dejó claro que nunca aceptaría el ofrecimiento de Regina. El tema está zanjado aunque eso frustraba enormemente a la de más edad.

-El banco ha denegado el préstamo- soltó la voz de Emma en la penumbra

El vientre de Regina se encogió, no veía cómo la pequeña familia podría afrontar eso.

-He estado hablado con August, si sacrifico mi dinero para el viaje, podríamos reunir una gran cantidad de la suma total, pero…eso quiere decir que no iría al viaje y Ruby y Belle se enfadarían conmigo…mucho.

-¡Tú no vas a sacrificar tu viaje, Emma!- dijo con voz estrangulada la directora adjunta

-Bueno…después de haber hablado mucho y haber arrastrado a varios amigos, he encontrado una solución mejor, no te preocupes

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

-Ahora estoy cansada y realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ya sabes por dónde voy- susurró la rubia deslizando la mano por las apretadas nalgas de la morena.

-¡Hueles mal!- gruñó Regina que no soportaba el olor a cigarro mezclado con el del alcohol.

Emma refunfuñó algo, pero dejó que su compañera se diera la vuelta. Se durmieron sin decirse nada más, una frustrada por no poder ayudar como quería, y la otra, por no haber podido acabar la noche como pretendía.

Al día siguiente, el despertar fue duro para la rubia que sentía su cabeza pesada y su boca pastosa. Regina ya estaba vestida, ella farfulló al ver a la morena moverse a su alrededor.

-¡Tengo un consejo de administración, tengo que marcharme antes!- informó al ver la mirada asombrada de Emma

-Humm…no tengo ganas ningunas de levantarme…- farfulló Emma

-¡Venga, no es razonable! ¡Date prisa e intenta mantenerte despierta durante mis clases de esta mañana!

-¿Puedo al menos tener un beso para darme aliento?

Tras una sonrisa, la morena depositó un rápido y casto beso antes de marcharse, dejando a la rubia en la más absoluta confusión.

Como había presentido, el día fue largo y agotador. El nivel de la clase no satisfacía a los profesores y aunque Emma ya no estaba tan alejada de Belle, estaba prestando cada vez menos atención y sus notas atestiguaban eso. El examen de matemáticas dejó muerta a la joven cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la peor nota de la clase. Aunque sus notas nunca habían sido un problema existencial en su vida, desde que Emma salía con Regina, tomaba cuidado para no bajar de la media; quizás porque pensaba que Regina no saldría nunca con una idiota…pero fuera como fuere, desde la muerte de Alice para ella todo no era sino un gran absurdo y sus sensaciones y emociones a flor de piel no pasaban desapercibidas. Evidentemente, los más fuertes se aprovechaban de eso y Katherine Midas nunca se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de lanzar pullas al pequeño grupo de Emma.

-¡Miren a esa pobre de Swan, rodeada de un atajo de cretinos que se van a colgar de la botella o hacer cosas asquerosas en los pasillos del insti!- dijo Katherine en la cafetería cuando Ruby se sentaba en la mesa de la rubia.

Ninguno respondió, no eran realmente conscientes de que Katherine las había cogido como diana.

-¡Oh, Killian! ¿No es demasiado duro pedir a alguien tan repugnante como Belle Frech que te corte la carne?- apostrofó la rubia jugando con su cabellera de oro.

-¡Qué te jodan Katherine!- dijo Ruby girándose para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Cierra el pico Lucas! No estoy hablando contigo, que yo sepa. Swan, ¿qué piensas tú?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De gente que no debería estar junta porque la ley no lo autoriza y que en cambio se acuestan juntos en cuanto pueden.

La sangre de Emma se heló en sus venas y sintió su respiración cortarse inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía estar Katherine al corriente?

Escrutó el perfecto rostro que tenía delante y dudó en romperle la mandíbula esta vez de verdad. Cogió sus cubiertos y decidió, sin embargo, comer tranquilamente.

-Pienso que no es asunto tuyo, Katy, pero como de costumbre, no puedes evitar meter tu gran narizota en la mierda para removerla un poco más. ¡Deduzco que te encanta nadar dentro y de ahí viene ese olor particular que te rodea!

-¿Sabes que puedo hacer que lamentes esas palabas?- amenazó Katherine empinando la nariz desdeñosamente

-¿Sabes tú que puedo hacer que lamentes haber nacido?- le devolvió Emma mirándola de arriba abajo

Durante algunos segundos, se enfrentaron con las miradas y Emma supo que ella no lo dejaría estar.

-¿Y tú, Belle? ¿Qué piensa de eso tu padre?

Emma frunció el ceño y enseguida comprendió. No se trataba de ella y Regina, sino más bien de Belle y el abogado de su padre.

Belle, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, hundió su nariz en su vaso para no tener que responder. Ruby, al ver a su mejor amiga en tan evidente incomodidad, se levantó inmediatamente.

-Francamente, Katherine, ¿no estás harta de que te partan la cara cada vez que te diriges a nosotras?

-¡No te acerques a mí, pobre cachorrita!- insultó la rubia

Sin realmente darse cuenta, Emma se levantó, posó una rodilla en la mesa, después otra y se deslizó fácilmente hacia Katherine para echársele encima y aplastarla contra la pared de enfrente, empujando de paso a dos o tres personas, haciendo caer los platos con un ensordecedor ruido que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellas. Con un brazo colocado en la garganta de su abyecta colega, Emma mantuvo su posición para que la otra no pudiera replicar.

-Escúchame bien, Katy, o te mantienes alejada de mis amigos o te juro que me pongo en contacto con gente de la peor calaña que te hayas encontrado, y no te hablo de alguien que le haya robado la muñeca a su niñita, sino de alguien mucho más terrible que podría dejarte medio muerta en una callejón. ¡Haz tu elección, Katy, pero hazlo rápido!

-¡Swan, Midas!- resonó una voz en la nuca de Emma

David Nolan se encontraba ahí, su bandeja volcada en sus pies y la sémola en los pliegues de su pantalón y sus zapatos. Mary Margaret Blanchard tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, pero no era nada comparado a la expresión que enarbolaba Regina, con su bandeja medio caída.

-Reg…

-¡A mi despacho!- cortó Regina dejando su bandeja -¡Las dos!- soltó ella señalando con el dedo a cada una.

Siguieron más mal que bien a la directora adjunta que caminaba con paso rápido. Lanzándose miradas asesinas, las dos estudiantes sabían que sus padres iban a ser llamados, y si bien a una le importaba un comino, la otra no quería que August se encontrara frente a frente con su novia.

El despacho de la antigua alcaldesa estaba entre penumbras, señal de que ella habría tenido una migraña algunas horas antes. Las dos jóvenes tuvieron la impresión de entrar en la guarida de un lobo particularmente hambriento.

-Señorita Midas, será expulsada tres días del centro, y tendrá una amonestación en su expediente, ya estoy harta de verla pavoneándose por los pasillos pensando que es intocable porque su padre es un eminente mecenas de no sé qué escuela. Y quiero ser bien clara, si recibo una sola llamada de su querido papá, juro que ningún centro educativo del país querrá aceptarla entres sus alumnos debido a la horrible reputación que me encargaré de que le caiga encima. ¿He sido bastante clara?

Emma estaba segura de que nadie le había levantado la voz a la pequeña Katherine Midas. Protegida en su pedestal de oro macizo, nunca había escuchado palabras tan violentas dirigidas a ella. Felizmente, Regina acababa de tirarla de forma brutal al suelo y pisotearla ferozmente.

-En cuanto a usted, Miss Swan, la próxima vez que use sus puños contra alguien, haré una llamada a un educador para que venga a meter baza y créame, no será agradable. ¡Las dos tenéis que crecer de una vez!

Tras un sermón en regla, ordenó a las dos jóvenes que volvieran a la cafetería y que no volvieran a montar escándalo.

Katherine salió del despacho sin queja alguna, pero Emma tenía otra idea en la cabeza. Ver a Regina en ese estado, la había excitado mucho y esperaba hacérselo saber. Cerró la puerta tras Katherine preguntándole primero si podía hablar a solas con ella.

Cuando cerró con llave la puerta, Regina frunció el ceño.

-¿Un educador?- preguntó Emma acercándose de forma felina.

Regina rodeó su mesa y elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Emma, francamente, no puedes tener crisis de ahhhh

Emma se había precipitado sobre la morena aplastándola contra la mesa y besando ávidamente su cuello.

-Emma…- balbuceó Regina acercándola más a ella para que no se le ocurriera dejar de besarla.

La mano de la joven se perdió en las caderas de la morena que presintió de inmediato la necesidad de la estudiante de tocar su piel. Ella necesitaba sentirse viva y Regina, aunque estuvieran en su despacho, no tenía ninguna gana de detener a Emma. Estaba dispuesta a aportarle todo lo que podía para que ella sanara de ese vacío que había aparecido cuando Alice había muerto. Su blusa fue sacada de su falda y las manos de Emma pasaron por debajo para acariciarle los riñones, las costillas. No irían más lejos, Regina lo sentía. De momento, eso bastaba a Emma, y sin duda el hecho de estar en su despacho la intimidaba. Después de todo, ellas no habían hecho nada desde que Regina había ido a encerrarse en el baño la noche que regresaron de Saint Augustin.

Unos pasos se acercaron al despacho y Regina empujó rápidamente a su alumna. Mantuvo su mano en la de ella y posó su frente en la suya. Le envío una sonrisa mientras recuperaba su respiración.

-Lo retomamos más tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que es una buena idea- respondió Emma atrapando el labio inferior de la morena

-Emma, sé que te pesa no poder hablar de nuestra historia…

La joven se puso seria y se apartó totalmente de la morena.

-No, te lo aseguro. No deseo hablar de eso…

-Emma, no puedes huir cada vez que una conversación te moleste

-No huyo, solo te digo que no quiero hablar, es complicado.

-Emma, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Te vuelves agresiva, a la defensiva, violenta con tus amigos…

-¡Katherine Midas no es mi amiga!- escupió Emma lanzándole una mirada furiosa

-Sea lo que sea, no puedes saltarle encima cada vez que te diga algo que no te guste, ¿no crees?

-Si eso me desahoga, no veo por qué yo…

-Oh…¿golpear a una mujer te desahoga?- atacó Regina entrecerrando los ojos

Rápidamente, Emma lamentó las palabras y sus hombros se relajaron, sin sufrir ya ninguna presión a causa de la cólera.

-No…Regina, no es lo que he querido decir. ¡Es solo que esa chica es una verdadera plaga, está continuamente persiguiéndonos y estoy cansada de ser la víctima!

-Estás harta de sufrir, ¿es eso?- adivinó ella usando su voz más dulce

-Sí…

-Te concedo que en este momento estás pasando por una mala época, muy mala, pero…Emma, me gustaría saber qué has hecho para que, de repente, encontrar tres mil dólares ya no sea un problema.

Los ojos verdes de Emma se volvieron huidizos y húmedos haciendo temer lo peor a Regina.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué has hecho?

-De verdad, te va a dar algo cuando lo sepas

-Bueno, ahora me estás asustando

-Lo siento, pero no tenía otra solución- balbuceó Emma intentando justificarse

-¡Responde! ¡Por Dios!

 _Con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos dorados, se escabulló entre dos barcos amarrados fuertemente al muelle. La mirada verde de Emma se fijó en diferentes puntos en su campo de visión y centró su atención en su móvil. El número de emergencia estaba marcado, solo tendría que darle a la tecla de llamada para que esta se hiciera. Se estrechó los faldones de su abrigo alrededor de ella antes de encender un cigarro. Dejó que el humo penetrara en sus pulmones y lo soltó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para no perder nada de vista. El faro hacía bailar su luz una vez más, provocando un dulce recuerdo a la joven. Adoraba que su primea vez hubiera sido tan mágica, no habría podido elegir mejor compañera; paciente, dulce, comprensiva, pícara…Sabía que siempre que viera la luz de un faro, no podría dejar de pensar en esa noche en que había perdido su virginidad y comenzado una bella historia._

 _De repente, sus pensamientos se disiparon con las risas que resonaron sobre el muelle. Su mano se crispó aferrando el teléfono, pero no se movió ni un ápice, entorpeciendo voluntariamente el camino al pequeño grupo que avanzaba hacia ella. Su corazón tamborileaba contra su caja torácica a punto de estallar. Humedeció sus labios y se quedó plantada en medio del camino. Uno de ellos la vio y le dio un codazo a otro mientras la señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _-¡Eh, bah! ¿Qué hace una gallinita como tú sola en el puerto, tan tarde por la noche?- preguntó uno de los macarras avanzando hacia ella para intimidarla._

 _-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Quién se pasearía por el puerto si no tiene la intención de buscaros?- replicó ella en tono seco._

 _Ella lo había pensado mucho, era necesario que fuera seca, sin mostrar, sin embargo, agresividad. Tampoco su voz debía temblar, ni tener la mirada huidiza. Clavó sus orbes en los ojos de uno de ellos._

 _-Tengo un negocio que ofreceros_

 _El moreno bajo lanzó una furtiva mirada a un miembro del grupo, algo más alto; un pelirrojo con los dientes delanteros algo salientes. Emma adivinó instintivamente que era el jefe de la banda, sin duda el que había mando que atacaran a Killian. Tenía una expresión viciosa y sus pequeños ojos la escrutaron sin miramiento._

 _-¿Un negocio? ¿Solo eso?_

 _-¡Pero si no te conocemos!- canturreó un rubio con una cicatriz en la mejilla._

 _-Yo os conozco- respondió calmadamente Emma apretando su teléfono._

 _Ellos se miraron unos a otros un instante y ella retomó la palabra dirigiéndose al jefe._

 _-Tú eres el líder_

 _-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- replicó él con una voz que en realidad no había cambiado, dándole un aire de adolescente tardío._

 _-Tus compañeros se giran hacia ti cuando ellos me hablan, como si necesitaran tu acuerdo para hacer el menor gesto…_

 _-Punto para la rubia._

 _Ella tragó en seco, si aún no estaba muerta era porque había sabido captar su atención. No sabía cómo, pero una cosa era cierta, no podía perder la ventaja._

 _-¿Y si vamos a charlar a un sitio más discreto?- propuso el muchacho metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos._

 _-Me gustaría saber a quién me dirijo, para empezar- cortó Emma reteniéndolo por la maga._

 _-Me llaman Pan. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas, rubita?_

 _-¡Rubita está bien!- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros_

 _-¡Bien, ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones, vámonos!- lanzó uno de más edad empujando a Emma por la espalda._

 _Ella no podía dar marcha atrás y a pesar de tener aún su mano aferrado al móvil, estaba cada vez menos tranquila. Ya no tenía la ventaja y tenía que confiar en una banda de delincuentes que estarían dispuestos, sin duda, a degollarla a la menor contrariedad._

 _La llevaron a bordo de un barco que lanzaba gruñidos siniestros a cada paso que se daba. Ellos se sentaron por aquí y por allá, aparentemente cada uno tenía su lugar asignado. El de Pan se encontraba en una pequeña mesa en el centro del navío y ellos añadieron una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse frente a él. Después colocaron un vaso de tequila frente a ella, sin dejarle otra opción sino la de beber. Tras una ligera vacilación, aferró el vaso y se lo bebió de un tirón._

 _-¡Me caes bien, rubita!- dijo Pan desplazándose hacia ella, arrastrando su silla sobre la madera oscura y húmeda._

 _Él se puso al lado de ella dándole la vuelta a su silla, para estar casi cara a cara. Él posó una mano sobre la rodilla de la joven y cuando sintió que se crispaba, una sonrisa retorcida estiró sus labios._

 _-Entonces, rubita, ¿qué puedes querer proponerme que valga la pena para mí?- preguntó acariciando la piel de Emma a través del agujero que dejaba a la vista la parte alta de su rodilla._

 _-Dentro de algunas semanas, voy a París con mi instituto_

 _Pan detuvo sus gestos y lanzó una ojeada alrededor de él._

 _-¿En qué puede interesarme eso?_

 _-Bueno, pensaba que ampliar tu mercado a Francia podría interesarte…¿no?_

 _Él masajeó la piel de forma más violenta._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, rubita?_

 _-Quiero decir que por medio de algunos servicios yo podría transportar un poco de tu mercancía a París. Y podría hacerte ganar una suma importante._

 _Él logró deslizarse un poco más en el espacio entre la piel y los vaqueros de Emma._

 _-Continua, rubita_

 _-Tú me preparas una malera que no dé la alarma en la aduana, parto con tu droga. Una vez allí, yo se la encasquetó a quien tú quieras a cambio de dinero y cuando yo regrese aquí, te doy el dinero y tú sigues con tus pequeños negocios sin mí._

 _Los dedos de Pan se volvieron más insistentes en la piel de la joven que comenzaba a ponerse roja._

 _-¿Y tú harías eso gratis?- preguntó él_

 _-Podrás imaginarte que no_

 _Él le lanzó una mirada para que siguieran hablando._

 _-¡A cambio, quiero seis mil dólares y que dejes que Killian Jones viva su vida tranquilamente!_

 _La mirada de Pan cambió repentinamente y aferró la garganta de Emma de forma violenta y dolorosa._

 _-¿Conoces a Jones? ¿Ese sucio manco?_

 _Ella asintió emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor._

 _-¿Te envía él?- preguntó Pan_

 _-N…n…no- susurró ella más mal que bien._

 _Él relajó la presión en su garganta y ella inspiró profundamente. Él retomó sus gestos presionando la rodilla más fuerte._

 _-¿Entonces, solo quieres que deje a tu novio tranquilo y que te dé seis mil dólares?_

 _-¡Y nada de ninguna faena!_

 _Él introdujo dos dedos en la rotura del pantalón de Emma y comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos de vaivén._

 _-¿Sabes que te pasará, rubita, si me la juegas?- preguntó él acentuando los movimientos_

 _-…_

 _-¡Me pondré muy descontento, muy, muy descontento!- susurró él en su oído entrando violentamente en la rotura -¿Y sabes qué sucede cuando estoy descontento?_

 _-No- susurró ella, incómoda ante los gestos que hacía Pan, además parecía que él se estaba excitando y su respiración se estaba volviendo errática._

 _-¡Cojo…lo que quiero conseguir…de la persona que me la ha jugado!- amenazó él acelerando aún más la cadencia –Y créeme…yo pasaré un buen momento…pero no lo será tanto para ti…porque…pareces dulce…inocente…y con un futuro, mientras que yo…_

 _El pantalón de Emma se rasgó unos centímetros con un ruido que hizo sobresaltarse a Emma._

 _-¡Yo no soy en absoluto como tú! Y aunque sienta pena de ver tu hermoso culo de la misma manera que tus vaqueros ceñidos, debes saber que yo lo disfrutaré mucho._

 _La mano de Pan ascendió por las piernas de Emma, pero ella decidió no moverse. Había soltado el móvil movida por el pánico y ahora se encontraba sola frente a una banda de hombres que no parecían incómodos con la situación. Pan posó su índice sobre la vagina de Emma y presionó ligeramente._

 _-¡Créeme, pequeña rubita, si me la juegas, nunca más nadie podrá tocarte! ¿Está claro?_

 _-¡Perfectamente claro!- articuló ella intentando controlar la voz._

 _-¡Entonces, trato cerrado!- dijo Pan desvelando de nuevo sus dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica. –La mitad antes del trabajo, el resto después_

 _-¡El dinero lo quiero esta semana!- soltó Emma_

 _-¡Me pondré en contacto contigo por medio de nuestro amigo en común!_

 _Él se levantó bruscamente y los otros le siguieron el paso cuando descendió el barco. Emma se quedó en la silla, con el corazón en la boca y la expresión desolada. Se precipitó a la barandilla para vomitar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero se quedó acodada para poner en orden su cabeza. No estaba muy segura de haber recurrido a la mejor solución…poco después, se dirigió a casa de Killian que la acogió calurosamente mostrándose tranquilizador._

Tras un breve silencio, los ojos de Regina comenzaron a lanzar chispas asesinas y avanzó con paso amenazador.

-¿Que has hecho qué? ¿Acaso eres una inconsciente?

-Sabía que te lo tomarías así…

-¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? ¡Ese delincuente se las apañó para que Killian Jones perdiera su mano, quién sabe si no esconde cadáveres por aquí y por allá! ¡Emma, estás completamente loca!

-No grites- pidió Emma con voz débil

El teléfono dejado sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar y Regina alzó una mano para hacer esperar a la rubia; mientras descolgaba, le lanzó una mirada rabiosa a la muchacha. Su rostro se descompuso a medida que escuchaba lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy allí en dos minutos- dijo antes de colgar

-Voy a irme

-¡Miss Swan, no se mueva un solo centímetro, no he acabado con usted!- Hizo levantarse a la joven y se dirigió a la puerta –¡Vas a tener que explicarme absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado y vamos a ver cómo sacarte de esa situación! ¡De momento, volverás a la cafetería, a clase y procura pasar desapercibida! Nos vemos en casa esta noche, pero créeme, ¡te llevarás una buena!

-¡Regina, no eres mi madre, sino mi novia, no lo olvides!

-¡Oh, no lo olvido, créeme!

Ella la empujó hacia fuera y cerró la puerta del despacho.

-¡Buen día, miss Swan!- soltó fríamente.

* * *

Henry frunció su pequeño rostro delante de la pantalla y arrugó la nariz.

-¡Hola Emma!- gritó él cuando ella apareció en la pantalla

-¡Hola muchachote! ¿Hace buen tiempo en Saint Augustin?- preguntó la rubia sentándose despacio en el reposabrazos al lado de Regina.

-Ahora Daniel y yo vamos a la plata todos los días, estoy entrenándome en la construcción de castillos para vencerte fácilmente la próxima vez que vengas

-¿Todos los días?- dijo asombrada Regina frunciendo el ceño

-Sep…

-¡Henry! No se dice "sep"- le reprendió suavemente la morena recibiendo una mano acariciadora en su espalda.

-¡Perdón, mamá! ¡Vamos todos los días para que él pueda cruzarse con Daniela!

-¡Henry! ¿Y si hablamos de las tonterías que le escondes a tu madre?- gritó la voz de Daniel que debía estar un poco más alejado en la misma estancia que el muchacho.

El pequeño hizo una mueca y cubrió la webcam con su pequeña mano para dejar voluntariamente de lado a las dos mujeres.

-No es mi culpa que te pongas todo raro cuando Daniela está en la playa.

-¡No se llama Daniela!- rectificó la voz de Daniel ahora algo más cerca –Henry, no porque pongas la mano en la cámara, tu madre va a dejar de escucharte, ye te lo he dicho.

El rostro de Henry reapareció, acompañado de la silueta de Daniel que estaba arreglando unos papeles.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Hola Emma!

-¡Hola Daniel!

-Entonces, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Te llevas a mi hijo a la playa para que te haga de coartada?

-No, lo hago salir de la casa porque este muchachote va a acabar deprimido aquí encerrado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Eh bueno…estoy triste porque vosotras estáis allí

-Ratoncito, lo siento, me encantaría poder estar contigo, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, sí- murmuró el pequeño, poco convencido

Apenada, Regina se pasó una mano por su cabellera de ébano.

-¡Hey, chico! ¿Quieres ir a buscar el globo terráqueo a tu habitación? Vamos a enseñarle a tu madre una cosa…

Cuando el niño volvió delante de la cámara con su globo terráqueo entre los brazos, Emma lo encontró enternecedor. Ella le pidió enseguida que buscara el sitió donde él vivía en el globo, después, que midiera la separación entre las dos ciudades con sus dedos.

-Y bien, ahora diremos que estamos a esto los unos de los otros y que no es tan lejos

Henry se encogió de hombros; no estaba de ánimos y nada podría devolverle su buen humor. Era así cada vez que Regina volvía a su casa. Durante varias semanas, se portaba de forma caprichosa, refunfuñón, y se aislaba.

-¡Bueno, te tengo que dejar, ratoncito, porque Emma ha hecho muchas tonterías y ella debe ser castigada!

Los ojos del muchacho se desorbitaron.

-¿También a ti ella te da la bronca?- preguntó él mirando el rostro de la rubia

-Sep…¡una verdadera madre gallina!

La carcajada del pequeño le alegró el corazón. Se dijeron varias veces adiós enviándose besos antes de desconectarse.

Emma tenía una expresión infantil en el rostro y no escondió su sorpresa cuando Regina la besó en la yugular. Sintiendo las manos de la morena pasar por debajo de su camisera, se asombró

-¿Gina?

-A pesar de lo que has hecho, he estado todo el día esperando a verte para animarte un poco.

Emma inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su nuca.

-¡Humm! Va bien, continua- pidió aferrándose a las caderas de su amada

La de más edad tomó su mano y la condujo a la habitación donde comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente. Emma redescubriendo el cuerpo de su amazona con la ayuda de sus dedos, sus palmas y sus labios. Sus manos acababan indefectiblemente en los cabellos de Regina que le succionaba el cuello tiernamente.

-Emma, ¿todo bien?- preguntó de repente al verla fruncir el ceño

-¡Adoro tus castigos, Regina Mills!- consiguió susurrar Emma, con la respiración entrecortada.

Dividida entre el placer que sentía con las caricias de Regina y el dado por la presión que ejercía una rodilla en su entrepierna, lanzaba gemidos irregulares. La mirada oscura encontró la más clara de la joven y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina apartó los labios mayores para alcanzar el clítoris, preciosamente escondido. Rápidamente, la espalda de la rubia se arqueó y ofreció aún más su pecho a la boca de Regina, que se lanzó ávidamente sobre un erecto pezón. Lo mordisqueó para hacer descubrir a la estudiante una nueva sensación.

-¡Humf, Reguna, sigue! – suplicó Emma cuya piel estaba ya cubierta de una capa de sudor.

Emma sintió que la morena pasaba un brazo alrededor de su busto para elevarla hacia ella, le prestó ayuda aferrándose a su nuca e hizo deslizar sus manos por sus hombros mientras besaba ávidamente los labios rojos de la ex alcaldesa.

-¡Emma, recuéstate!- ordenó suavemente

Hizo que separara un poco más los muslos y los rodeó con sus brazos para que ella no se moviera. Besó la piel de su vientre, después la de sus piernas para acabar entre ellas y succionar su botón ya hinchado por la excitación.

-¡Oh joder!- gritó la joven apretando las piernas alrededor del rostro de su profesora de literatura.

Durante su primera vez, Regina había satisfecho plenamente a la joven con sus dedos, y Emma no pensaba que pudiera obtener mayor gozo que ese.

Regina notó una mano en su nuca, incitándola a que no se parara. Emma murmuraba palabras alentadoras entrecortadas por ruidosos gemidos. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer y el orgasmo que la atravesó fue mucho más intenso que el que había tenido en Saint Augustin. Podía ver las mariposas bailar bajo sus párpados y la suavidad de la boca de Regina succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando hizo que tuviera un segundo orgasmo al que dejo que dominara todo su cuerpo.

-¡Regina!- la llamó débilmente

Juguetona, la morena la cubrió con su cuerpo e hizo que degustara su néctar besándola tiernamente

-¿Gina?

-¿Hum?

-¡De aquí en adelante voy a hacer muchas tonterías!- provocó ella

-¡Será severamente castigada cada vez!

-¡Me toca, Gina!- susurro Emma haciendo recostarse a la otra.

Emma realizaba esta vez gestos más confiados actuando por mimetismo. Tras largos preliminares, colocó sus dedos en la entrada de la morena y la besó mientras se deslizaba en su interior. Regina ondeó la pelvis, pero se quedó quieta ante el pedido de la rubia que sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

-¿Emma?- se inquietó la de más edad posando una mano en la mejilla de su compañera.

-Estoy en ti…- murmuró ella tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes –Yo…déjame solo unos segundos para habituarme a…esto

 _«Esto»_ era la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, era esa novedad que crecía dentro del corazón de Emma. Sus dedos profundamente hundidos en Regina estaban rodeados por el calor, la dulzura y no querían salir de ahí. Cuando los movió, vio la mirada de Regina iluminarse y sus trazos se tiñeron de placer no disimulado.

-Emma…- murmuró ella para animarla

El movimiento de vaivén de Emma era tímido, aunque ella comprendía la necesidad de ir más rápido, se divertía haciendo languidecer a la morena. Sin embargo, cuando las paredes apretaron sus dedos, ascendió para besarla y salió de la cálida cueva para lanzar su boca a su entrepierna. Saboreó a Regina, embriagándose con su perfume, con su sabor y sus intensos gemidos.

Se acostó a su lado, dejándola recuperarse lentamente y le ofreció una sonrisa increíble. El rostro de Regina tras el amor estaba sereno, sonrojado y travieso…Fue tomada por cierta duda y frunció el ceño.

-¡Emma, no te angusties ya!-pidió Regina riendo ligeramente

-¿Hein? Yo…no, no

-¡Ha estado muy bien!

-¿De verdad?

La morena asintió, tranquilizando a Emma que siempre se inquietaba ante el hecho de ser novata en la materia. A continuación, Regina subió las sábanas hacia su pecho, colocando una barrera entre ellas y se dio la vuelta para dormir. El vientre de Emma decidió otra cosa, emitiendo un gruñido quejica. La morena rió y se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Me muero de hambre…

Bajaron para cenar algo a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía Regina de dormir. Evidentemente, no se trataba de hacer una comida en diez minutos, así que la morena colocó la pasta en la superficie de trabajo para preparar una receta italiana que quería que Emma probara.

-¿Y si aprovechamos para conversar seriamente?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¡Del trato que has cerrado con los Devil's Eye!

Ella no esperaba que Regina fuera tan directa, pero en fondo, ¿qué se esperaba? Con reticencia, se sentó en el taburete, sabiendo muy bien que no podría escaparse de esa conversación.

-¿Estás furiosa conmigo?- preguntó Emma bajando la mirada, después, intento meter algo de humor -¿Me vas a castigar?

Desafortunadamente, no salió cómo pensaba.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte de tal cosa? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Podrías ir a la cárcel por mucho tiempo! ¡Podrías también estar muerta y tu cuerpo en el fondo del mar! ¡Por Dios, no hay que tomárselo a broma!

-Quería relajar el ambiente, lo siento

-Creo que no sabes dónde te has metido…

-¡Para! ¡Regina, no soy una niña de teta, tampoco soy estúpida! ¡Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo!

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has aceptado mi ayuda cuando te la propuse? ¿Por qué no haber coger la suma que te ofrecí?

-Regina, yo…no estoy contigo por el dinero. Tampoco estoy contigo por…las notas o…quiero decir…

-¡Eso lo sé bien!

-Sí, pero no quería que dudaras. No quiero aprovecharme de ti, de tu fortuna, de…¡Regina, no quiero convertiré en una de tus pesadillas!

La morena frunció el ceño y dejó de amasar la pasta, alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia Emma.

-Emma, ¿de qué hablas?

-De…nada

-¡Emma!- gruñó la morena

-¡A veces te escucho!- resopló la estudiante con voz débil –Te escucho cuando tienes tus pesadillas y no quiero ser un día la causa de tus tormentos.

-¡No lo serás! ¡A no ser que sigas actuando de forma estúpida!

Se había metido en un grave problema, lo sabía, y no veía cómo salir de él.

-Vamos a encontrar una solución, Emma, pero de momento, mantente alejada del puerto. ¡No vuelvas por allí! ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió. Habría querido una solución milagrosa, pero visiblemente, no había una. De repente, Regina cambió de ángulo de ataque cayendo sobre un tema inexplorado.

-Sé que la muerte de Alice te ha…conmocionado, pero no vale la pena que te lances a cosas que pongan tu vida en peligro

El dolor que de repente se apoderó del corazón de Emma casi la dobla en dos, pero prefirió agarrarse al borde de la superficie de trabajo. Lanzó una mirada asesina a su novia. No quería hablar de eso, tenía otras cosas que hacer y no había sido preparada para esa muerte, así que hablar ahora de eso le parecía cruel…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Es importante cerrar la herida!

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!

-Pero hay que hacerlo, no puedes esconderte…

-¡No me escondo! Murió en mis brazos, ante mis ojos…

-Lo sé…

-¡Entonces, entiende que no quiera hablar! Necesito sentirme viva y…

-¡Y por eso vas a ver a unos delincuentes para desafiarlos!

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de psicoanalizarme!

Regina avanzó rápidamente hacia Emma, sin darle escapatoria.

-¡Quiero que dejes de pelearte, de meterte en situaciones peligrosas y no quiero que te tomes la justicia por tu mano!

El tono de la morena no dejaba resquicio para réplica. Y durante los días que siguieron, la rubia se mantuvo a raya. Sin embargo sentía una angustia ampararse de ella siempre que Killian se acercaba a ella para hablarle, pero nunca le volvió a hablar de Devil's Eye.

Tres días más tarde, Regina volvió más tarde que Emma y dejó un número de teléfono sobre la encimera y lo empujó hacia la rubia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El número del sheriff de la ciudad. Espera tu llamada para pillar a los Devil's Eye

-¿Eh?

-Espera tu llamada, quiere desmantelar esa red y te necesita. No conoce tu nombre, sabe que alguien ha hecho un trato con ellos y que ahora quiere trabajar para la policía. Y he pasado a cerrar la deuda que tenías con el hospital, habría tenido que hacerlo mucho antes, pero quería esperar tu consentimiento.

-¡No creo habértelo dado!- dijo Emma sintiendo cómo la cólera se apoderaba de ella

-¡Hago lo que quiero con mi dinero!- respondió sencillamente Regina mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. Se aseguró que su blusa seguía dentro del pantalón y se quitó los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces tú con lo que yo pienso?

-¿Estás hablando de un orgullo mal entendido?

La cólera de Emma se desmoronó y dejo pasó a una carcajada. Asombrada, la morena avanzó y posó una mano en la encimera, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Jamás nadie me ha tendido una mano así como así!

-¡No des saltitos por las esquinas, aún estoy enfadada contigo!

-¡Guay, un castigo!- bromeó Emma provocando una carcajada en Regina

El teléfono de esta comenzó a sonar y descolgó, con la sonrisa en los labios. Pero esta se fijó al escuchar a su interlocutor, y después desapareció dando paso a una enorme angustia.

-¿Puedes…puedes repetir?- pidió ella

-¡Henry ha desaparecido!


	20. El polvo de hada

**Hola chicas, siento la tardanza, pero estas últimas semanas han sido de corrección de exámenes, sesiones de evaluación, papeleo, etc…que llegaba a casa cansada y sin ganas de sentarme a traducir, y como este fic es de capítulos grandes, pues no me valía con media hora. Por eso he preferido estar más libre para sentarme y volver a él. También, y no voy a mentir, estaba desganada porque no veo que tenga muchos RW, pero no me quejo, ni amenazo con dejarlo, no soy así, yo acabaré el fic, solo que me da pena por la historia que creo que se lo merece.**

 **En fin, a disfrutar del siguiente capítulo**

 **El polvo de hada**

 **-** _El cuerpo del muchacho ha sido hallado esta mañana, pero su secuestrador aún está libre. El pequeño habría logrado escapar de la vigilancia de…_

Emma apagó la tele, provocando que Regina se diera la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó la morena levantándose bruscamente

En su pantalón beige se veían dos o tres surcos producidos por las lágrimas que derramaba.

-¡No es Henry, Regina! ¡Ese muchacho no es Henry!- la tranquilizó ella acercándose a su compañera

-¡Lo sé bien!

La morena se separó, evitando a Emma, para ir a colocarse delante de una ventana, mirando el sol poniéndose tras las colinas. Se había anudado sus cabellos en una cola de caballo que dejaba escapar los mechones más cortos. ¿Dónde podría estar su pequeño príncipe? Pensaba en lo peor, sin realmente atreverse a imaginarlo. Instantáneamente, sus lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se giró para esconder su angustia.

-Sé que te gustaría salir corriendo para encontrarlo, pero Daniel te ha dicho que esperes

Regina se giró enérgicamente hacia ella

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué, Emma? ¿Que mi hijo esté…?

No pudo acabar la frase, las lágrimas se precipitaron en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá. Emma la miraba, impotente, sentada en el sofá, lista a intervenir al menor signo de debilidad de su novia. Tras haber dado vueltas durante minutos, Regina se paró y se giró hacia ella bruscamente.

-¡Narcisa ha debido encontrarlo! ¡Voy a volver a Saint Augustin!

Esa idea ya había sido evocada tres veces y Emma se levantó de nuevo para interrumpir el camino de su novia.

-¡No! Daniel ha dicho que…

Regina levantó los brazos para que Emma no la tocara.

-¡Emma, me importa poco lo que haya dicho Daniel! ¡Quiero a mi pequeño! ¡Tú no puedes comprenderlo! ¡Por supuesto que no puedes, no sabes todo lo que una madre está dispuesta a hacer por su hijo!

La rubia hizo una mueca sintiendo cómo esas palabras la golpeaban en pleno rostro. No. Ella no lo sabía, no había tenido una madre por tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello. Lanzó una mirada de reproche a la morena que, lejos de calmarse, sintió el deseo de desahogarse sobre Emma.

-¡Tampoco sabes por lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí, así que si todo se ha echado a perder por tu culpa, por culpa de nuestra visita, te juro que no te lo perdonaré!

Regina soltaba su veneno sobre la rubia que lo encajaba sin rechistar. Incluso intentó un movimiento para acercarse, pero rápidamente fue rechazada.

-¡Crees que todo es fácil! ¡Te metes en tus situaciones imposibles imaginando que todo irá bien, te adentras en cosas que te sobrepasan y crees que te irán a salvar! ¡La vida no funciona así, Emma! ¡Henry, quizás, esté a estas horas en una muy mala situación, todo porque quisiste conocer a la única persona por la que yo lo daría todo! ¡Quisiste ver lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida!

-Deja de tomarla conmigo- pidió Emma sintiéndose vulnerable

-¡No puedo creer que haya podido confiar tanto en una chiquilla como tú!

Emma sintió la angustia tras esas palabras amargas, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. A pesar del dentellazo de las palabras pronunciadas, las dejó rebotar en ella para que se perdieran más lejos. Esperaba con todo su corazón que Regina no pensara nada de eso, pero en alguna parte, la duda se insinuó. Regina estaba cada vez más violenta, estaba siendo tratada de perdida y otras locuras, sin embargo, cuanto más la hería Regina, Emma más se acercaba a ella para tomarla en sus brazos. Y aunque la cólera hacia que la morena se debatiera, su terror ascendía mientras la rubia la rodeaba de amor. Cansada de gritar y sin tener ya ningún insulto que lanzarle a la cara a la muchacha, Regina comenzó a temblar y sintió que sus piernas no la sujetaban. Atrapada por los brazos de Emma, se aferró a ella y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la estudiante que se agachó en el suelo con la morena.

Ella se echó hacia atrás

-¡Emma! Yo…

No había querido decir eso…tenía miedo, había luchado tantos años para no sentir esto un día, pero tenía que confesarlo, tenía un miedo horrible.

-Perdóname, yo…

Emma era su único apoyo, si la rechazaba, se vería sola y desde el momento en que la joven había entrado en su vida, supo que ya no quería estar sola nunca más.

-Lo sé- respondió la rubia besándola en la frente.

El silencio se hizo, y pronto, el contacto físico fue demasiado insistente para Regina que se separó de la joven. Ella le lanzó una mirada de asombro. Aún se asombraba cuando se daba cuenta de la juventud de Emma y de su madurez, se asombraba al ver que apreciaba a la joven y se veía incluso comenzando algo más. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para sentarse en el sofá.

-Escucha, Henry dijo que iba a dormir a casa de un compañero y nunca puso un pie en la casa, la madre de su amigo ni siquiera estaba al corriente de que iba a ir, en mi opinión no me parece que sea un secuestro…- comenzó ella

Fue interrumpida por el timbre del móvil de Regina donde el nombre de Daniel apareció en la pantalla. El vientre de la morena se retorció y no puedo evitar pensar en la noticia del pequeño encontrado muerto en el río.

* * *

Henry había sido siempre listo, no solo porque era un muchacho muy inteligente, sino porque la vida había querido que fuera separado de su mamá muy pronto. Aunque no fuera una separación definitiva, no quería decir que no fuera difícil de soportar. Pero antes de eso, pasaron noches en que su madre lloraba mucho y daba vueltas sin lograr dormir, hubo huidas precipitadas y todo se había encadenado muy deprisa…

Henry estaba harto de no poder ver a su madre, así que había cogido dinero de su tío Daniel para poner comprar algo de comer y pagar el bus. Había tramado su plan durante varios días, había llenado su mochila de golosinas y agua y le había pedido a Grace, su mejor amiga, que le dijera a la maestra que estaba enfermo. En cuanto al bus, era más fácil, solo tenía que pasar tras una familia numerosa y sentarse cerca de ellos fingiendo que los conocía; ¡los conductores no se daban cuenta de nada! Sabía que su mamá se alegraría de verlo. No lo reñiría quizás demasiado por haberse perdido unos días de clase. Y además, estaría Emma, ¡se iban a divertir como locos! ¡Después de todo, no iba a dejar que su sitio lo ocupara otro niño! Solo quedaban diez minutos de viaje para llegar a Maine, el chófer acababa de anunciarlo por los altavoces. Allí, sabía que tendría que coger un último bus para llegar a casa de su madre. Había encontrado la dirección en el despacho del tío Daniel y sus búsquedas en Internet le habían mostrado cómo llegar y cuánto le iba a costar. Se colocó su mochila al hombro al ver que se acercaban a la estación. Pero se sorprendió al reconocer a su madre y a Emma, que lo esperaban en el andén. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y desorbitó sus ojos. Su madre no parecía nada feliz de verlo. En absoluto.

El chófer abrió la puerta y el pequeño bajó con reticencia. Se dirigió hacia su madre, con la cabeza baja y esta dudó entre correr hacia él para tomarlo en sus brazos y echarle una bronca de la que se acordaría durante mucho tiempo. Emma presionó afectuosamente la mano de la ex alcaldesa y se permitió avanzar la primera. Se agachó delante del muchacho y le acarició la mejilla.

-¡Hey, chico!

-¡Emma!

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del pequeño derritió el corazón de la rubia, pero solo dejó aparecer una gran inquietud. Tras la llamada de Daniel, que finalmente había descubierto el plan de Henry, Regina y ella habían salido disparadas a la estación para encontrar al muchacho, pero al menos unos diez autobuses habían llegado sin Henry, el tiempo pasaba, y la angustia se hacía presente en sus almas.

-¿Cómo estás, chico?

-¡Super!- dijo él entusiasmado

Se hizo hacia atrás ante la mirada que le lanzó su madre.

-¿Mamá está muy enfadada?- preguntó

-¡Le has dado un susto de muerte! ¡No hay que escaparse de casa de esa forma, Henry!

-¡Pero no corría peligro alguno! ¡Tenía mi polvo de hada!- dijo enseñando el frasco de cristal que mantenía contra su pecho.

Emma frunció el ceño, ya no estaba muy segura de haber tenido una buena idea enseñándole el polvo de hada al pequeño.

-Henry…es peligroso lo que has hecho- explicó ella

-¡Quería ver!- susurró él escondiendo su boca con su mano libre

-¿Ver qué, chico?- preguntó ella acercándose

-Ver si vosotras teníais un nuevo niño y ver si mamá era feliz sin mí

Emma le colocó un asa en su sitio y apartó los mechones que habían caído sobre sus ojos.

-¡Oh, hombrecito…!

Un corto silencio se hizo entre los dos y Emma sintió que ya no tenía nada que decir, no era su papel.

Ella se alzó después de que el muchacho asintiera y juntos, caminaron hacia la morena que se había puesto una máscara durísima en su rostro.

-Henry Miller, te vas a llevar una buena- previno la morena posando una mano en la parte alta de la espalda de su hijo.

Durante el viaje a la mansión, el silencio se hizo pesado en el coche, Emma estaba convencida de que Regina esperaba estar al abrigo para dejar que su cólera estallara. Ella miraba sin cesar por el retrovisor, como si alguien fuera a aparecer de repente en el asiento de atrás, o comprobaba que nadie los siguiera. Sus cejas, tan fruncidas que estaban a punto de unirse, no habían dejado de estar arqueadas. Emma emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando entraron en el recinto de la mansión. Todos bajaron del coche, Henry miró alrededor de él e hizo un movimiento para echar a correr hacia los caballos que habían sacado las cabezas de sus boxes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?-gruñó la morena, con una mano sobre su cintura

Henry hizo una mueca encogiéndose. Había pensado salir ileso, pero no había contado que la cólera de su madre aún estaría presente tras el viaje en coche.

Cuando entraron, Regina le quitó la mochila de sus hombros y lo empujó suavemente hacia la cocina. Ella se quitó su chaleco oscuro, después lo colocó en el respaldo de una silla mientras le hacía una seña al muchacho para que se sentara frente a ella.

Emma sabía que un castigo esperaba al niño, pero estaba segura con respecto a su seguridad. Regina no era ni Linda o George, no iba a levantarle la mano a su hijo, no iba a infringirle castigo corporal; por primera vez en su vida, no temía una discusión. Sin embargo, Henry dijo una frase que heló durante un momento a la estudiante.

-¡Por favor mamá, no grites fuerte!-imploró él izándose sobre la silla.

Regina, por su parte, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Henry…- comenzó con dificultad

El muchacho no se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia su madre. Sabía que ella podía enfadarse muchísimo y no le gustaba cuando eso pasaba. Ella tendió un brazo hacia él para alzarle el mentón y poder ver sus ojos. Emma se fue al salón para dejarlos más en intimidad.

-Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, jovencito, porque solo tendremos esta conversación una vez. ¿Me has entendido?

Henry mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de su madre.

-¿Tengo que recordarte todas las reglas que hemos establecido?

Furioso, el muchacho cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

-¡Henry, hablo en serio!

-¡Son estúpidas, esas reglas!- dijo él, con su voz llena de enfado

-¡Son vitales, Henry! ¿Comprendes por qué?

-¡Me importa un pito, yo no quiero dejarte sola!

Regina comprendía perfectamente…Henry quería tener a su familia, como todos los niños de su escuela…tomó una de sus pequeñas manos con la suya y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja como cuando era pequeño, como cuando compartían un secreto.

-Ratoncito, te prometo hacer de todo para que estemos juntos de nuevo. ¡Pero no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas! ¡Es peligroso, inconsciente y estoy terriblemente decepcionada con este comportamiento!

El mentón del muchacho tembló fuertemente y de sus ojos, gruesas lágrimas cayeron.

-¡No llores, Henry! Solo te explico la situación.

-¡No, tú me estás echando la bronca!- replicó el muchacho enjugando sus lágrimas con la maga.

Regina retrocedió en su silla; ver a su hijo en ese estado de angustia le revolvía el estómago. No era justo. Esperó a que se calmara para continuar con la conversación.

-¿Imaginas el miedo que ha tenido que pasar el tío Daniel cuando ha descubierto que no estabas por ningún lado?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, visiblemente, no tenía muchos remordimientos.

-¿Pensaste en mí?

Ahora había tocado una fibra sensible, pues él alzó el rostro hacia ella y sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar.

-¡Bueno, sí…pero yo no quería asustarte, yo!

-Sin embargo, así fue, Henry- dijo ella secamente

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia, solo se escuchaba el eco de la televisión proveniente desde la otra estancia y los sollozos del niño.

-Henry, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, realmente he tenido mucho miedo- suspiró finalmente Regina.

-¿Vas a gritar?

-No, ratoncito. Pero, primero, vas a llamar al tío Daniel para disculparte, y después, iremos a preparar tu habitación.

El pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos asintiendo. Aunque ella debería haberle echado una bronca más fuerte, no podía ver esa carita triste por mucho tiempo. Preparó la comida favorita de su hijo, después tras una larga negociación donde se confesó vencida, - Emma y Henry eran irreductibles cuando formaban equipo-, se sentaron en el salón para comer delante de la tele. Henry estaba sentado entre las piernas de su madre y tragaba su comida a toda prisa mientras Regina le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos. Lo mimaba con la mirada mientras él le quitaba comida del plato a Emma.

En el momento de irse a acostar, Regina no se hizo de rogar cuando le pidió que le leyera un cuento, ella aprovechó para recordarle que las reglas que habían establecido eran capitales para poder vivir lo más felices posibles. La noche ya estaba bien entrada cuando salió de la habitación de invitados.

La fatiga la sorprendió en el momento de volver al salón, Emma se había quedado dormida delante de la tele, las gafas cayéndosele sobre la nariz y la boca medio abierta. Se quedó unos instantes observándola, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Después de la noche en que había perdido a su padre, su visión de las cosas había cambiado considerablemente. Los complots enfermizos de su madre y las traiciones de Narcisa habían logrado vaciarla de toda fe en la humanidad. Así que cuando conoció a Chloé, se había prohibido amar. A pesar de sus encuentros apasionados y tiernos, se negaba a aferrarse a ella a pesar de hacer infeliz a la enfermera. La única que había logrado penetrar en su zona de seguridad había sido Emma. Sin embargo, apenas se había dado cuenta durante la primera clase, y aunque la había visto de nuevo en su despacho el primer día, se había esperado tener que vérselas con un torbellino que le iba a dar más problemas que paz. Hurgó en su memoria para saber en qué momento todo había dado un giro. No fue el primer día, ni siquiera el día en que le había preguntado a la joven por qué no podía ir al viaje de fin de curso. Quizás al día siguiente, cuando Emma quiso tener noticias de ella…La rubia ignoraba entonces todo de su vida, ignoraba que recibía amenazas permanentes de Sidney Glass, ignoraba que Henry le había colgado el teléfono el día anterior…Ignoraba todo de su sombrío pasado y precisamente, ella le había preguntado si estaba bien. No, ni ahí. Se había conmovido, pero Emma aún no había derrumbado sus barreras. La incomodidad de Regina había aparecido la noche en que habían jugado al juego de los chupitos en el _Chapelier Flou_. Aunque había intentado realzar sus barreras, Emma se había deslizado en la brecha y el juego de ambas había comenzado. Un juego al que ella había decidió participar, convencida de poder controlar las reglas. Eso fue mucho antes de descubrir la vida de Emma, antes de ver una similitud flagrante con la joven que ella misma había sido. Ese eco había hecho que la rubia se convirtiera en alguien fácil de comprender y enternecedora. Tras eso, ella había creído poder convertirse en una confidente, una amiga…pero el juego ya había dejado huellas en sus corazones y poco a poco, ya no era un juego. Pero el momento donde ella se había abierto un poco más que con ningún otro fue cuando había creído perder la confianza de la joven. Después, todo había ido muy rápido, el beso dado en el _Chaperlier Flou_ , los meses de paciencia de Emma, la visita a Saint Augustin…Emma era la compañera que nunca había podido tener antes. Posó una rodilla a cada lado de la joven y le quitó delicadamente las gafas, despertándola con el gesto.

-¡Gina! Humm, ¿qué haces?- preguntó ella poniendo inmediatamente sus manos sobre los muslos de su compañera.

-Te beso

Dicho y hecho, posó sus labios en los de Emma que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

-¿Y por qué?

-Para que me perdones por haber sido horrible contigo…estoy un poco avergonzada.

-¡Gina, tenías miedo por tu hijo!- la defendió la rubia barriendo el aire con un gesto de la mano

A pesar de esto, Regina percibía bien que la había contrariado y sinceramente estaba apenada. Entrelazó sus dedos a los de la joven.

-Emma, por favor, olvida todo lo que haya podido decir hace un rato, yo…estaba aterrorizada y como siempre pasa cuando tengo miedo, rechazo a todo el mundo…

…para no destruirlos- terminó Emma con voz sombría

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad; Emma había captado perfectamente la situación.

-No me gusta que me conozcas tan bien- susurró Regina posando su frente contra la de su compañera

-¿Gina?

-¿Hum?

-¿Puedo saber por qué no llevas pantalón?- dijo divertida Emma acariciando los muslos de su amada

-¡Porque se han quedado en la entrada!- dijo susurrando pasando una mano por los cabellos rubios.

Emma presionó su índice y su corazón contra el culotte ya húmedo, provocando un ligero gruñido. La mano de la ex alcaldesa se aferró a la nuca de Emma, que aprovechó para hundir su rostro en el escote de Regina, depositando dulces besos sobre su piel perfumada. No tardó mucho tiempo en ver chispas de colores, danzado bajo sus párpados. Y la necesidad vital de sentir la piel de Regina pegada a la suya se hizo dolorosa. Se quitó su camiseta para enseguida atacar los botones de la blusa blanca. Se alegró al descubrir un sujetador de satén en el que se transparentaban los pequeños pezones hinchados de placer. No se molestó en ayudar a Regina a quitarse la blusa, pegando su boca en el tejido para mordisquear los sensibles pezones. La morena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio prisa en quitarse la blusa para hacerla una bola y tirarla en el sillón. Emma abandonó el húmedo tejido para dedicarse al broche del sujetador que inmediatamente cedió. Dejó que Regina se las arreglara con el trozo de lencería mientras ella deslizaba su mano en el culotte para presionar su clítoris.

-¡Emma!

Regina pegó un poco más su cuerpo contra la estudiante y se mordió el labio.

-¡Shhh! ¡Te recuerdo que Henry puede escucharnos!- susurró besándole el mentón.

La morena se obligó a permanecer en silencio clavando sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Emma penetró tiernamente a su compañera mientras seguía mimando su botón de carne. La lengua de la morena se insinuó en la boca de Emma, y esta sintió un nuevo vigor del que Regina jamás había hecho gala. Empujó sus dedos en su interior a contratiempo para desestabilizar a su compañera.

-¿Qué haces?- gruñó la morena despegándose de ella

Había en sus ojos algo peligroso, la amenazaba con la mirada, esa misma mirada que tenía cuando un alumno hacía una tontería. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa cuando sintió dedos expertos entre sus piernas. Regina se había deslizado como una traidora bajo su ropa interior. Instintivamente, su brazo rodeó el busto de la morena y la mantuvo firmemente mientras que ella la penetraba algo más fuertemente, haciendo que levantara sus temblorosas rodillas. Cuidaba en no hacerle daño, pero Regina acentuaba sus golpes de pelvis para mantener un ritmo conveniente. Emma, por su lado, estaba al borde del placer, pero se concentraba en seguir dándoselo a Regina.

-¡Gina! ¡Gina! ¡Para! ¡Voy a gritar!-previno ella retorciéndose para volver la posición incómoda para la ex alcaldesa.

-¡Te necesito, Emma!- susurró la morena hundiendo sus orbes sombríos en los de la joven.

Ella comprendió el mensaje y se abandonó a las caricias de su compañera mientras redoblaba el esfuerzo para mantener la coherencia en los gestos que estaba realizando.

Regina se arqueó de repente contra Emma, gozando mientras la miraba a los ojos. Emma la acompañó intentando besarla para ahogar el estertor de placer. La morena se quedó un momento sobre Emma para retomar el aliento, sintió un ligero sobresalto cuando Emma salió de su interior y ella aprovechó ese momento para besar una vez más a la joven.

A continuación subieron a la habitación para continuar con sus juegos.

Henry las despertó al día siguiente saltando sobre la cama con los primeros rayos de sol. Tras numerosos gruñidos, Regina acabó por cogerlo y hacerle feroces cosquillas, dejándolo respirar cada cierto tiempo para volver a la carga en su alegre tortura. Emma se despertó con una patada en sus costillas y se unió de buen grado a la batalla contra Henry. Se levantaron y tomaron un sustancioso desayuno antes de que Emma tuviera que marcharse para ir a visitar a Nathan.

El día pasó muy despacio a su gusto, ella, que tenía ganas de ver a su pequeña familia, miraba las horas desfilar a una lentitud provocadora. Y para colmo, Jefferson le pidió que hiciera dos horas extras. Así que volvió justo cuando Henry ya había cerrado los ojos para unirse a Morfeo.

-Intentó esperarte- murmuró Regina acunando a su pequeño príncipe

-Mañana descanso y Nathan me ha pedido que lo deje tranquilo, ¡me ha llamado mamá gallina!- se ofuscó Emma sentándose delicadamente al lado de esa pequeña familia.

-Podrás pasar el día con nosotros, vamos a montar a caballo, pedido exclusivo de Henry

-En ese caso, no me niego

La mirada de Regina estaba empañada, la frente fruncida por una madura reflexión y una mano que encerraba a la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre?- adivinó Emma deslizando un mechón tras la oreja de la ex alcaldesa.

Tras un corto silencio, Regina bajó los pies del sillón y sujetó a su pequeño para que no resbalara.

-Voy a devolverle su libertad a Daniel

Emma frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Perdón?

-Emma, quiero que Henry crezca a mi lado, quiero que me despierte todas las mañanas como lo ha hecho hoy. He pasado un día con él en mi casa…No he tenido la necesidad de preguntarle a Daniel el programa del día, yo…es demasiado duro sin él.

Emma encajó el golpe, no sabía si tenía derecho a dar su opinión sobre la situación, pero si Regina le estaba hablando de eso era probablemente porque esperaba un consejo.

-Gina, sabes que no está seguro aquí, ¿y qué les vas a decir a tus amigos? ¿A tus colegas? ¿«Ah sí, por cierto, tengo un hijo»?

-¡No lo sé, ya vería! Mi decisión está tomada

Regina se levantó para llevar a Henry a su cama dejando a la rubia desconcertada y siguiéndola con la mirada. Caliente-frío, era como se podría definir mejor la relación entre las dos, pasar de una tórrida noche a un «no tienes nada que decir sobre mi vida», era el ritmo que llevaba su relación. Fuera lo que fuere, Emma decidió acompañar a Regina por la vía que había elegido y no contradecirla.

El día siguiente transcurrió, para su gusto, muy rápido y el mismo sentimiento tuvo Regina que adoraba mirar cómo su hijo se agarraba delante de ella. Él sabía que su mamá era una amazona sin parangón, ya la había visto montar varias veces, pero esta vez, estaba feliz de que lo hubiera dejado montar con ella. Sin embargo, cuando volvían del paseo, él vio el coche de Daniel aparcado frente a la mansión, se retorció para ver el rostro de su madre volverse sombrío.

-¿Vamos a tener que despedirnos, mamá?

Regina no respondió, prefirió dejarlo bajar y darle las riendas a Robin que llevó a Beau Miroir al interior de los establos.

-¿Has tenido buen viaje?- preguntó Regina dándole una sonrisa educada a su amigo de la infancia.

-Largo, pero deseo tener una noche de sueño en la majestuosa casa de mi amiga antes de tener que partir.

Emma, tras haber saludado a Daniel, se fue a ayudar a Robin a desensillar a los caballos. Daniel, sintiendo que se venía algún problema, entrecerró sus ojos escrutando el rostro de Regina a quien conocía de memoria.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Henry?- preguntó

La amazona suspiró y le hizo señas para que entrara, le preparó un café para ocupar sus manos y no ponerse a temblar. Decidió, sin embargo, no andarse con rodeos y comenzó la conversación algo bruscamente.

-Me voy a quedar a Henry

Daniel soltó la taza sin haberla tocado y escaneó el rostro de Regina con asombro y muda cólera.

-¡Lo he pensado bien y creo que Narcisa lo ha dejado estar!- continuó Regina evitando darle tiempo para hablar. –Ella no puede perseguirnos toda la vida. Henry tendrá una vida más estable aquí y tendrá a su madre con él y es mejor así

-¿Es una broma?

Ella cerró los párpados, cansada de tener que justificarse.

-¡Daniel, por favor, no hagas las cosas más complicadas!

-¡Yo no «hago las cosas más complicadas», he venido para recoger a Henry y es lo que voy a hacer!

-¿Te atreverías a llevarte a mi hijo a la fuerza?

-¡Lo haría por su seguridad si tengo que hacerlo!- se enervó Daniel sin comprender a qué jugaba su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Es mi hijo!- gritó de repente la morena golpeando la mesa con sus manos

-¡También es el mío!- replicó él en el mismo tono

Ahogada, la morena abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

-¡Tu sangre corre por sus venas, pero eso nunca lo convertirá en tu hijo! ¡Solo me pertenece a mí!- dijo ella con la voz tomada por la cólera.

-¡Lo vas a destruir, Regina! ¡Lo vas a destruir porque te estás olvidando las prioridades de tu vida! ¡Te acuestas con una estudiante, habíamos dicho que no más de tres años en cada ciudad y tienes la intención de quedarte más tiempo aquí, ahora quieres que él viva contigo! Puestos así, envía una tarjeta de visita. ¡Sabes muy bien que Narcissa nunca abandonará la caza!

-¡No puedo más! ¡Se ha vuelto imposible vivir sin él!

-¡Pobre Regina, encuentras la vida complicada en tu gran mansión, paseándote de brazos de una joven deliciosa, con un puesto de directora adjunta, encuentras la vida tan dura, no haces más que quejarte sin parar! ¡Pero mira a tu alrededor, por Dios! ¡Haces infeliz a Henry haciéndole creer que pronto podrá vivir contigo! ¡Sabes muy bien que no es verdad y que nunca podréis ser una familia normal! ¡No habrá familia con él e incluso él mismo lo ha comprendido! ¡Habrías podido parar todo esto mucho antes, pero no lo hiciste!

-¡Para!

Las palabras de Daniel se perdieron en su mente y el dolor se desencadenó en ella, la verdad la asaltaba brutalmente.

 _-Señora alcaldesa, tiene que hablar con nosotros para que podamos ayudarla- murmura suavemente la agente de policía posando una mano sobre la mesa de interrogatorio._

 _Regina no sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado a encontrarse ahí, su bebé gritando en la otra estancia y con un corte en la mano._

 _Narcissa la había atacado unas horas antes, después le había hecho el amor en el baño. Regina sacude la cabeza. ¿De verdad había ella hecho el amor?_

 _«¡Narci, no, por favor, para!» había murmurado ella durante largos minutos._

 _Las nauseas se apoderaron de ella y amenazó con vomitar. La oficial le sostuvo la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron._

 _-¡Ella me ha forzado!_

 _-¿La ha forzado a qué?- pregunta bruscamente el otro policía presente en la sala. Se llama Marino y no es delicado. Sin duda la detesta porque es una mujer, joven, y tiene poder._

 _-¡Le dije que no!- susurró ella_

 _-¿De qué está hablando, señora?- preguntó más suavemente la mujer que comprende parcialmente por qué esa morena bajita ha aparecido ahí con su hijo._

 _-De mi…de…había dicho que no y…¿me dolía la mano?_

 _Marino, en la esquina de la sala, se llevó su índice a la siente y lo giró._

 _-Otra que ha cambiado de opinión en medio de un polvo_

 _Los sollozos de Regina llenan la estancia y siente una mano sobre su hombro, una mano que viene a consolarla, pero que rechaza. Es la segunda vez que no la creen, la segunda vez que desprecian lo que ella ha sufrido…_

 _Al otro lado de la mampara, percibe una voz_

 _-¿Dónde está mi mujer? He visto su coche aparcado delante, ¿está bien?_

 _Regina se levanta bruscamente y se traga sus lágrimas._

 _-¡Tengo que marcharme!- gimió ella acercándose a la puerta_

 _-¡Señora alcaldesa! ¡Por favor! ¡Quédese aquí, podemos protegerla si habla! Tiene que confiar en nosotros y…_

 _Regina abre la puerta, no quiere escuchar sus palabras. Narcisa está allí, se ha puesto su abrigo de piel y su labial rojo escarlata._

 _-Aquí estás…_

Ella había dejado escapar la posibilidad de confiarse, de entrar en el sistema judicial, había cerrado la puerta a su salida.

Daniel continuaba despotricando sus atrocidades que tenían como finalidad hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-¡Para!-pidió ella otra vez

Pero Daniel la conocía demasiado, sabía que sin el golpe de gracia, ella no atendería a razones. En lugar de eso, la angustia la atrapó y las palabras chocaban en su cabeza. El cuchillo posado en la encimera captó su atención, lo cogió para cortar un tomate que había sacado para el almuerzo _«¡Tiene que callarse!»,_ pensó ella cerrando los ojos

-…no puedo creer que pienses eso!

Emma apareció en la cocina en ese momento

-¡Hey! ¡Se os escucha desde fuera!- dijo ella

Avanzó hacia su novia y posó su mano en su hombro, la morena se giró violentamente y Emma sintió la hoja del cuchillo hacerle un corte. Un ardor seco, fuerte, doloroso.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Emma!

-¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó la rubia llevándose la mano a la mancha de sangre que se formaba en su camisa

-¡Regina!- gruñó Daniel acercándose a Emma para sostenerla.

-¡Yo…lo siento!- balbuceó la morena retrocediendo hacia la cocinilla.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo y el ruido que hizo pasó desapercibido entre los gritos de la más joven.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Cómo duele!- gritó Emma alzándome la camisa

Un largo corte aparecía en su carne por encima de su cadera y el color rojo contrastaba con la piel tan blanca de la joven.

-¡Necesita puntos de sutura!- diagnosticó el hombre frunciendo el ceño

-¡Ah no! ¡No voy al hospital!

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que ir!

-¡Yo…lo siento!- repitió Regina dejándose caer al suelo

-¡Daniel! ¡No voy al hospital! ¡Y Regina, para! ¡No es grave! ¡No se ha muerto nadie!

* * *

Emma se encontró acostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, apretando los dientes mientras Daniel terminaba de coserla.

-¿Ya has hecho esto en alguien que no sea un caballo?- preguntó ella golpeando la mesa debido al dolor.

-¡No, pero no estoy seguro de que tengas otra elección!

-¡Ay! ¡Efectivamente!- susurró Emma pasándose una mano por los cabellos -¿Qué fue eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De Regina, a quien le ha faltado poco para clavarme un cuchillo de cocina en el abdomen!

-¡Ya te lo ha dicho! ¡No lo ha hecho a propósito!

-¡Eso no lo dudo, pero…lo que ocurre es que me gustaría que no se volviera a producir!

-¡No la toques cuando está en pánico! ¡Eso es todo!

-¡Oh…claro! ¡Sinceramente tan fácil como eso!

-¡No en vano te previne de que la vida con ella no sería fácil!

Emma no comentó nada. Se concentró en la voz de Regina que le estaba recordando a Henry que no se olvidara de coger su libro de su habitación.

Después del accidente, ella había reflexionado y llegado a la conclusión de que Daniel tenía razón. O más bien, había dejado que Daniel la convenciera una vez más y en vez de pasar la noche en la mansión, Henry y él iban a irse y se quedarían en un hotel por el camino. Daniel había puesto como excusa que quería que Henry volviera rápidamente a la escuela, pero todos sabían que quería evitar otra disputa. Emma no estaba segura de saber quién tenía la razón y quién estaba equivocado, así que ella había dejado las cosas pasar mientras presionaba la herida para cortar la hemorragia.

Regina sollozaba mientras le colocaba un DVD a su hijo. Henry y ella jamás podrían tener una vida como la de los otros muchachos con sus mamás.

-Francamente Daniel, ¿cómo has podido decirle eso?- preguntó Emma con un tono indignado

-¡Por el bien de Henry y por el de ella misma!

-¡No estoy segura de que le hayas hecho mucho bien!

-¡Terminado!

Emma miró su cintura y suspiró profundamente. No había pasado lejos de la catástrofe.

* * *

Regina permanecía en el marco de la puerta y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Besó a su hijo, le dijo que se portara bien. Después, dejó que subiera a la parte de atrás del coche. Esperó a que tuviera puesto el cinto antes de cerrar la puerta. Finalmente, se giró hacia Daniel, que le apretó afectuosamente el brazo, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te llamo cuando lleguemos- la tranquilizó

Ella asintió sin responder. El coche dejó el terreno de la mansión, y por la ventanilla, ellas pudieron ver a Henry que intentaba más mal que bien contener sus lágrimas.

Emma rodeó el vientre de su compañera con sus brazos y observaron cómo se alejaba el 4X4. Después, entraron, con el corazón en un puño. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se puso su máscara fría y distante, dijo que tenía trabajos que corregir y se encerró en su despacho. Ni siquiera salió para comer.

Emma la encontró, más tarde, echada en su habitación, ya lista para dormir.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que ibas a transformarte en una sexy enfermera esta noche!- bromeó la rubia

Regina le lanzó una oscura mirada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Bromeaba!- rio Emma dejándose caer en la cama, se ayudó con un codo para ascender hacia el cuerpo de su amante y posó su cabeza en sus piernas.

-¡Gina! Puedes hablarme, lo sabes…

-¡Emma! ¡Casi te apuñalo!

Emma desorbitó los ojos, no entendía a que venía eso ahora, pero visiblemente, preocupaba a Regina tanto como la partida de su hijo.

-¿Apuñalarme? ¡Calma, solo es un rasguño!

-¡Podría haber sido peor!- se inquietó la amazona

-Por favor, no deseo hablar de eso, quiero que te relajes y que te calmes…

La morena pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de la más joven y eso la calmó un poco. Y por lo que se veía, lo mismo pasó con Emma, que se quedó dormida aferrando las piernas de la morena contra ella. Dulcemente, Regina la ayudó a pasar bajo las sábanas, después, tras haberse echado cara a cara con ella, miró sus serenos trazos, calmados y se concentró en esa visión de la joven. Su respiración estaba tranquila, sus ojos cerrados se movían tras los párpados, pero la morena apenas lo percibía. Logró quedarse dormida con esa imagen grabada en la cabeza.

El viaje escolar se acercaba a grandes pasos y Mary Margaret formaba parte de los profesores que acompañarían a los alumnos, desafortunadamente David debía quedarse, pues su madre había caído gravemente enferma. Regina se planteó muy seriamente sustituirlo, pero sus funciones administrativas le ocasionaban un serio problema.

Por su parte, Emma se informaba todos los días del estado de Nathan, a pesar de que él la había echado varias veces. En su interior, tenía que confesar que el ambiente en casa de August le faltaba a veces y que a menudo la gran mansión silenciosa de Regina la impresionaba. Se había sorprendido al querer que Henry estuviera allí, quién sabe con otro niño, un coleguita de clase, jugando en el salón, o devorando los platos de Regina.

Finalmente, una semana antes de la marcha hacia París, mientras que los títulos de crédito desfilaban por la pantalla, Emma se levantó para ponerse su chaqueta.

-Tengo que irme, no querría despertar a los chicos- explicó ella

-¿Estás obligada a irte?- preguntó la morena pasándose una mano por los cabellos

-Sí, no he cogido mi pijama y sobre todo, no he terminado mis deberes

Regina movió la cabeza, en silencio, y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el botón de un cojín.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó maltratando el cojín –Podrías, quizás…dejar algunas cosas aquí

Emma se detuvo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-¿Gina…

Dejar sus cosas en cualquier pate era algo de locos para Emma. Nunca había vivido en ningún lado, nunca había estado en un hogar sano. Ni siquiera había imaginado nunca que un día pudiera instalarse con alguien.

-…tengo que responder esta noche?

La morena alzó la cabeza enérgicamente

-¿No quieres?- dijo

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí, pero…¿tú estás segura? Quiero decir, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que no es solo por el lado práctico, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!- afirmó la morena moviendo firmemente la cabeza

Emma sonrió, enternecida por la apariencia infantil que Regina tenía en ese preciso momento.

-¡Sigo sin tener pijama y mucho menos mis cosas para hacer mis deberes!

El rostro de la directora adjunta se transformó para adquirir una expresión pícara.

-En cuanto al pijama, tenía en mente que no lo necesitaras esta noche y…en relación a tus deberes, quizás podríamos aprovechar mi posición para dispensarte de ellos.

Emma desorbitó los ojos y sus labios se estiraron en una cómplice sonrisa.

-¿Tu posición?

-¡Hum, hum!- asintió Regina devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces si podemos hacer esto, perfecto!

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Emma llevó algunas cosas y Regina le hizo sitio, contenta, en el baño, en los cajones e incluso le consagró un sitio en su vestidor para que Emma pudiera coger algunas blusas que ella ya casi no se ponía.

El tercer trimestre se acercaba a paso rápido y Emma trabajaba como una mula para sacar a tiempo todos sus proyectos. Quería marcharse a París con la mente serena y aunque Belle no dejaba de repetirle que tenía que liderar el trabajo, ella no tenía ganas.

Y además, tenía que arreglar un último problema…

* * *

-¡No deberías acompañarme!- murmuró Emma mirando a Regina ponerse sus tacones

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más, el sheriff no se hará preguntas ya que fui yo quien te puso en contacto con él

Emma se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la necesidad que tenía Regina de protegerla podía llevarlas por caminos peligrosos y aunque lo encontraba adorable, no deseaba que la relación que mantenían fuera descubierta…pasearse por la policía lado a lado le parecía una muy mala idea.

-¡Pero si yo volveré después!

-¡Emma, no creo haberte pedido tu opinión!

La morena cogió su bolso al vuelo y apagó las luces del hall antes de poner la alarma.

En la comisaria, todos andaban de cabeza, solo esperaban a Emma para poner en marcha la operación, y todos hablaban de dar un gran golpe. Los Devil's Eyes les habían burlado muchas veces. Para ellos, hacer caer al jefe de la banda haría probablemente que los otros huyeran. Evidentemente, toda una puesta en escena había sido prevista y una joven se llevó a Emma aparte para explicarle, repetirle, martillearla para que se acordase de todos los códigos, todos los gestos que debía hacer, y sobre todo lo que tenía que conseguir que Peter dijera…

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para esa noche. No se había evocado la posibilidad de que todo fuera mal…

Así que, cuando Emma fue atrapada violentamente por Peter y él sacó una navaja de nadie sabe dónde, no supo qué hacer. Cuando la cabeza de uno de los cómplices de Peter estalló no lejos de ella manchándola de sangre, sintió cómo su cerebro desconectaba y cada detalle le pareció a la vez muy vago y muy concreto. Todo, así como la hoja que se hundió en su garganta…


	21. Peter Pan

**Peter Pan**

-¡Un fiasco!- gritó el subdirector de la policía

El equipo del sheriff encajaba la bronca sin replicar desde hacía una media hora. La noche había sido larga y difícil.

-¡Este servicio necesita reajuste! ¡Van a caer cabezas, os lo aseguro!- amenazó el subdirector barriendo la estancia con mirada glacial. Se puso las manos en la cintura, después con gesto rápido, frotó su rostro, incómodo.

El sheriff Graham había derrapado, él lo sabía, y el precio lo había pagado con creces la joven Emma Swan…

* * *

Regina Mills miraba la placa del cementerio herrumbrosa y llena de moho desde hacía unos buenos veinte minutos sin atreverse a salir de su Mercedes. Estaba cansada y sus párpados tenían tendencia a cerrarse solos. Pero debía estar ahí, por Emma. Daba golpecitos con sus dedos sobre el volante mientras escrutaba el horizonte. Esas lápidas alineadas a la perfección le dieron qué pensar. Había algo de calculado, de aéreo, de casi perfecto en los cementerios. Había también algo bueno. Para el entierro de su padre, su madre había elegido una bella lápida; desafortunadamente, Regina no había tenido ocasión de ir a recogerse allí. Es más, se hubiera encontrado estúpida allí delante de la sepultura, sin poder contarle con orgullo en lo que se había convertido. Ella había huido de su madre, de su novia, de su violador, e incluso de su hijo. No tenía sino a Emma…

* * *

 _El cuerpo de Emma cayó en un charco de sangre al mismo tiempo que el de Peter. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Regina reaccionara, pero cuando la información alcanzó su cerebro, sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrerla de arriba abajo. Sus pies no tuvieron tiempo de dar ningún paso antes de que el sheriff la agarrara. Sus brazos se tendieron hacia el cuerpo de Emma mientras que Graham pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus caderas para tirarla hacia atrás._

 _-¡Regina!- gritó él para que ella escuchara_

 _-¡Graham!- chilló ella, furiosa por no poder escapar a su agarre._

 _-¡Quédate aquí!- ordenó él haciéndola retroceder hacia el coche._

 _Él escrutó su mirada sombría para asegurarse de que ella iba a obedecer. La morena hacía de todo para mantener a Emma en su campo de visión, Emma en ese charco de sangre, Emma que ya no se movía._

 _-¡Emma- susurró_

 _-¡Regina, o te quedas aquí o te ato al coche!- amenazó el sheriff_

 _Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de que él la soltara. Lo vio partir hacia los cuerpos tendidos. Se aseguró, en un primer momento, de que las armas ya no estuvieran entre las manos de los potenciales heridos, lo que le llevó un tiempo infinito. Mucho más largo para el gusto de la ex alcaldesa que atravesó la barrera de seguridad con una desenvoltura debida a horas de deporte. No pudo hacer otra cosa sino correr para ir a ver a su amante._

 _-¡Regina! ¡No!- gritó Graham reteniéndola una vez más, a algunos metros del cuerpo de la rubia -¡No mires!- le ordenó él metiéndole una mano delante de los ojos. Él no quería que viera el rostro de Emma cubierto de pegajosa sangre._

 _Otros oficiales llegaron para rodearla y mantenerla sujeta. Aunque gritó, amenazó, suplicó, no le respondieron._

* * *

Regina salió finalmente del coche y se cerró el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo. Cogió su bolso antes de dirigirse al interior del cementerio. Se tomó su tiempo para caminar por las lápidas, leyendo los diferentes nombres escritos sobre estas. Finalmente encontró la que buscaba y lanzó un gran suspiro. Se acercó a la lápida y parpadeó varias veces.

-Soy yo- murmuró.

* * *

 _Graham se inclinó sobre Emma y presionó dos de sus dedos en su yugular. Miró su reloj al mismo tiempo y esperó algunos segundos. Segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Finalmente, elevó la mano hacia el cielo lanzando una mirada hacia dos hombres que se habían quedado tras la barrera de seguridad._

 _-¿Graham?- dijo con voz estrangulada Regina_

 _Él caminó hacia ella e hizo señas a los otro dos para que la soltaran. Colocó sus manos en los brazos de la morena y asintió lentamente._

 _-Ya está…todo está bien_

 _-¿Q…qué?_

 _-No es su sangre, Regina, ella está bien, solo se ha desmayado._

 _La presión descendió de golpe y las piernas de la morena temblaron fuertemente._

 _-¡Op! ¡Quédate con nosotros, eh!- le pidió agarrándola._

 _La mantuvo contra su pecho y pasó una mano por su cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Ella tenía pánico a que la ayudaran, pero prefería eso a una caída brutal en la sangre y los trozo de cerebro que manchaban el puerto._

* * *

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó Emma mirando aún la tumba de Alice

-Sabía que querrías hablar con ella de todo esto

Emma movió la cabeza, tenía la mirada a lo lejos, perdida.

* * *

 _Una ambulancia llegó en el momento en que traspasaron la seguridad._

 _-¡Bien, llegan en el mejor momento!- murmuró él colocando a Regina correctamente entre sus brazos._

 _-¡Emma! ¡Tienen que ver a Emma!- dijo ella con voz ahogada._

 _-¡Van a verla, no te preocupes, pero es necesario que también se ocupen de ti!_

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda._

 _-¡Regina! ¡Tu alumna está bien!- se enervó Graham_

 _¿Su alumna? Sí, claro…su alumna. Se obligó a mantener la calma. Para todo el mundo, Emma no era sino una alumna, así que ella tenía que comportarse con normalidad._

 _Le pidieron que se sentara en la ambulancia mientras subían la camilla donde Emma estaba echada. Graham decidió seguirlas en el coche._

* * *

-Emma, estás al límite de tus fuerzas, tienes que dormir…

-¿No tienes clases?- preguntó de repente Emma dándose cuenta de que no era normal que no estuviera en el instituto a las dos de la tarde.

-¡Me tomé el día para estar contigo!

Tendió la mano para atrapar la de Emma, pero la rubia la esquivó

-Es mi culpa, Gina…

* * *

 _Emma se despertó de camino al hospital, en pánico y algo aturdida. El enfermero le recordó la situación y le explicó por qué se encontraba en una ambulancia. Emma gimió al ver la sangre que la cubría y comenzó a revolverse ardientemente._

 _Regina se levantó para prestar una mano a los enfermeros, pero una de ellos la obligó a quedarse sentada. Le inyectaron un calmante a la muchacha que parecía que había recibido un placebo. No se calmó y cuando la ataron, Emma comenzó a gritar. El estado de shock psicológico en el que se encontraba no permitía a nadie llegar a ella. Una de las enfermeras le agarró la mano y empezó a hablarle calmadamente. Aunque fuera para escucharla, Emma tuvo que dejar de gritar._

 _-Señorita, todo va bien, la estamos llevando al hospital, está en estado de shock, sé que todo le debe estar pareciendo muy irreal, pero ya está segura._

 _Regina se quedó retrasada, y cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, esperó a que la camilla fuera bajada para seguirla. Las llevaron al servicio de urgencias y les consiguieron una sala tranquila-un milagro según una enfermera- donde les pidieron que esperaran._

 _Regina se dejó ver finalmente ante la rubia y esta estalló en llanto. Emma era normalmente tan fuerte, que verla echada en esa camilla llorando a lágrima viva conmovió a Regina._

 _-Todo va a ir bien- susurró la morena cogiéndole una helada mano._

* * *

Regina reiteró su gesto y la rubia abandonó su mano entre las de la morena.

-Emma, lo que dices no tiene sentido…Ven.

La atrajo contra ella y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro. Le acarició despacio sus cabellos para calmarla. Le propuso una vez más a la muchacha volver a casa, pero esta quiso dirigirse al instituto…

* * *

 _-¡Desátame!- suplicó la rubia llorando copiosamente_

 _La morena no dudo un segundo, desató a la estudiante para que pudiera mover sus brazos, su busto y sus piernas._

 _-No los levantes de momento, Emma, voy a subir tu camilla para que quedes sentada._

 _Emma miraba la sangre que la cubría y frotó su chaqueta de cuero rojo para borrar las huellas oscuras. Algunos minutos más tarde, un médico entró en la habitación y se quedó un momento parado al ver el estado de la muchacha. Miró la herida que tenía en el cuello, pero la hoja no había tenido tiempo de ir más allá, solo serían necesarios dos puntos de sutura. Frunció el ceño al ver un trozo de carne entre los cabellos rubios; cogió unas pinzas para atrapar el pedazo._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Emma desorbitando los ojos_

 _-Parece…un trozo de cerebro- murmuró el médico acercando su descubrimiento a una lámpara._

 _Emma empujó a Regina y al médico para coger la papelera y vomitar el contenido de su estómago._

 _-¡Dele ropa limpia en lugar de quedarse ahí!- replicó la morena._

 _Emma había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero con un nerviosismo extremo, sus gestos eran rápidos y secos a la vez. Se quitó más mal que bien su chaqueta de cuero, después su suéter. Estaba en su cinturón cuando una mano firme se posó sobre las suyas._

 _-¡No!_

 _-¡Emma, cálmate!_

 _La rubia retrocedió enérgicamente y se quitó su cinturón, su camiseta, llegó a su pantalón y frotó sus miembros para quitarse la sangre que le resbalaba por la piel._

 _Mientras se desvestía, Emma veía trozos de cerebro caer a sus pies, y con cada trozo, amenazaba con vomitar. El médico le trajo un traje de enfermera y pidió disculpas por su torpeza. Tras haber recibido una mirada atravesada por parte de Regina, desapareció para dejar que Emma se pusiera una ropa apropiada para un examen más profundo. Descubrieron heridas en la mano, ciertamente provocadas cuando ella había caído. Vendó su herida, después comenzó a hablar con Emma y le prescribió calmantes y analgésicos. Finalmente, él alzó su mirada antes de darle su prescripción._

* * *

Emma se metió en el coche mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas. El vendaje que le cubría la mano estaba ligeramente deshecho. Regina quiso colocárselo en su lugar, pero la rubia se apartó como si hubiera sido quemada. Ahí, en el coche, ante el cementerio donde Alice reposaba, la morena comprendió que algo se había rodo en Emma.

-Yo…lo siento- balbuceó Emma frunciendo el ceño

-No pasa nada

-Gina, yo solo estoy…necesito…

-¿Espacio?

-No, necesito hacer algo, volver a clase. ¡Necesito trabajar!

Regina asintió mientras entraban en la mansión para ir a buscar las cosas de la rubia.

* * *

 _-El sheriff Graham llama a una cierta Regina, ¿es usted?- preguntó el médico recordando de repente el pedido del sheriff de algunos minutos antes._

 _-¿Qué quiere él?_

 _-Me ha pedido que me asegure de que todo va bien y quiere llevarlas a su coche, si he comprendido bien._

 _-¿Podré tomar un ducha primero?- pidió Emma con voz lejana_

 _-Por supuesto, le voy a dar otras ropas. Tengo que darle las suyas al médico forense para…euh…bueno._

 _Le señaló un pequeño cuarto baño húmedo, frío, lúgubre que hacía pensar en una morgue. Regina le informó que la esperaría en el pasillo y aprovecharía para hablar con Graham._

* * *

Cuando Emma llegó al instituto, no se esperaba que un comité de acogida estuviera reunido delante.

Belle la rodeó en sus brazos y Ruby las rodeó a las dos. Emma, tras la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a llorar y estrechó a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?- preguntó Belle, conmocionada.

-No quería meteros en eso- explicó Emma -¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

-¡Se los dije yo!

Killian avanzó, con expresión asolada.

La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo y lo tomó en sus brazos cuando él comenzó a llorar.

-¡Se ha acabado, Killian!- sollozó ella aferrándose a su chaqueta de cuero.

-Emma…gracias…¡Gracias Emma!

-¡Ya no estarán para hacerte daño!- precisó Emma- Están muertos…¡Están muertos! ¡Están muertos!

Repitió varias veces esa frase, poniendo menos fuerza cada vez, como si la culpabilidad la corroyera cada vez con cada palabra.

-¡Emma!- dijo Ruby sacudiéndola violentamente -¡Para! ¡No es tu culpa!

* * *

 _El sheriff Graham miró su reloj, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, esperaba pacientemente que vinieran a hablar con él. Regina avanzó hacia él sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _-¿Cómo va tu alumna?_

 _-¿En tu opinión…?_

 _-Regina, no podía imaginar que Pan iba a oler la trampa_

 _-¡Es tu trabajo, Graham! ¡Imaginar todas las posibilidades en una operación como esa!_

 _-¡Escucha, lo siento mucho, de verdad!_

 _Ella se estremeció._

 _-Tienes frío, toma…_

 _-No…_

 _-…sí, toma mi chaqueta_

 _-…no, gracias_

 _-¡Regina, coge mi chaqueta!- ordenó él calmadamente_

 _Ella se colocó la prenda de cuero sobre sus hombros y alzó la mirada hacia él._

 _-Sigues siendo tan bella- la cumplimentó_

 _Ella se rió incómodamente. Ella había conocido a Graham cuando la había intentado ayudar en el caso contra Sidney Glass, y cuando este había vuelto a amenazarla numerosas veces, él se había interpuesto. Después de eso, habían salido una o dos veces, pero nada más. En la época, lo que ella buscaba era un amigo y él quería mucho más._

 _-Ya sabes, te debo un café- empezó en plan encantador_

 _-Le debes uno también a Granny- le recordó ella sonriendo_

 _Hablaron varios minutos antes de que Regina se inquietara por no ver aparecer a Emma. Se excusó ante el sheriff y volvió a la habitación._

 _-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?_

 _Como única respuesta, la joven abrió la puerta, aún temblorosa, sacudida por sollozos._

 _-Oh, Emma…_

 _-¡Estaba llena por todos lados!- gimió ella_

 _Regina siguió a Emma al pequeño cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella._

 _-Emma, escúchame, te vas a vestir y anudar tu cabello, te ducharás en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te ayudaré, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. ¿Comprendes?_

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó Emma, aturdida_

 _-Porque una profesora no puede ayudar a su alumna a lavarse, ¿no crees?_

 _Emma rió débilmente. Después, sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo._

 _Algunos minutos más tarde, se unieron a Graham que las hizo subir en la parte de atrás de su coche para llevarlas a donde estaba el de Regina. Emma aprovechó la noche para cogerle la mano a la morena y estrecharla fuertemente. Regina la alentó con una mirada y observó el paisaje desfilar por la ventana mientras acariciaba las falanges con su dedo gordo._

 _-¿Quieres que lleve a Emma a su casa?- propuso Graham_

 _-¡Creo que ya ha hecho suficiente!- gruñó Emma con voz cavernosa._

 _Un silencio se hizo y Regina se dio cuenta de que ella aún llevaba la chaqueta del sheriff._

 _-Gracias otra vez por esto…_

 _-Quédatela, me dará una excusa para volver a verte- propuso el hombre sonriendo._

 _Emma frunció el ceño y observó la interacción mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para no decir nada. Regina sonrió educadamente y le dio, sin embargo, la chaqueta al moreno._

 _-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo en realidad, Graham_

 _-Buenas noches, entonces_

 _-Buenas noches_

 _Se dirigieron al Mercedes. Emma, que rabiaba en su interior, cerró con violencia la puerta._

 _-Podrías haberte quedado su chaqueta, parece que os lleváis muy bien._

 _-¡Emma!- gruñó la morena mirándola fijamente_

 _-¿Qué Emma? ¿Por qué llevabas su chaqueta?_

 _-Tenia frío, me la prestó, ¿de verdad me estás montando una escena de celos?_

 _-Pff_

 _Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando entraron en la mansión._

 _-Voy a ducharme al cuarto de invitados_

 _-Voy a ayudarte_

 _-¡No! No, está bien. Puedo sola._

 _Regina suspiró fuertemente, pero la dejó subir a la planta de arriba._

 _Esperó a que Emma se uniera a ella a las seis de la mañana. La joven apareció, con los cabellos húmedos, goteando sobre el pijama y los ojos hinchados._

 _-Ven- murmuró Regina levantando las sábanas del espacio de la cama dedicada a la chica._

 _Ella se refugió allí sin rechistar y se aferró al cuerpo de la morena. Respiró profundamente su olor, pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos._

 _-¡Te amo Regina!- murmuró ella antes de dormirse_

 _Emma había pasado la mañana en el despacho del sheriff haciendo su declaración. Le habían hecho repetir varias veces el momento en que todo había dado un vuelco. La fatiga y el dolor así como la emoción la habían derrumbado en varias ocasiones, y después, una escena le venía a la mente sin cesar._

 _-¿No has traído a los polis?- preguntó Pan colocándose tranquilamente en un tonel de pescador._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no, no soy estúpida!- replicó Emma_

 _-Bueno…podemos proceder_

 _-¡Peter! ¡Hay alguien en el carro, allí!_

 _Emma lanzó una ansiosa mirada a un coche en el que ella sabía que se escondían dos policías. Peter, al ver la expresión de pánico de la rubia, supo inmediatamente qué sucedía. Él la agarró en el momento en que una veintena de policías en uniforme y de civil salió de todas partes._

 _-¡Zorra!- gritó él colocando su navaja en su garganta._

 _Ella lanzó un grito de pavor y él le agarró el mentón, alzándole el rostro para estrangularla mejor._

 _Emma notó un líquido caliente salpicándole el rostro y trozos duros y secos le golpearon la cara. Un cuerpo cayó a lado de ellos y pudo ver que se traba del brazo derecho de Pan, que enarbolaba un agujero humeante en lugar de su sonrisa malvada._

 _Otro cuerpo cayó y ella notó la hoja quemarla. De repente, el peso del cuerpo de Peter la hizo perder el equilibrio hacia delante y su cabeza golpeó duramente contra el suelo._

* * *

Regina alzó los ojos de su cuaderno de notas y escrutó a la rubia sin estar segura de que esta lo hubiera notado. Puso el capuchón a su bolígrafo y apagó el ordenador cerrado su tapa. Después, se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia.

-¿Emma?- llamó ella dulcemente sobresaltando a la muchacha- Lo siento

-No, yo estaba en la luna- se excusó Emma

Regina asintió, pero se quedó en silencio, quería esperar a que Emma le dijera algo; sin embargo, nada sucedía.

-Voy a París- anunció ella

Emma desorbitó sus ojos y su boca se estiró en una franca sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡No quisiera dejarte sola con Katherine Midas!- argumentó Regina sonriendo a su vez.

-¿Tienes miedo de que caiga bajo el encanto de esa zorra tarada?

Regina estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No, tengo más bien miedo de que la tires al Sena!

Emma se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañera.

-¡Estoy feliz de que vengas, de verdad!- confesó ella

-¿Y qué dirías de un restaurante para festejarlo?- propuso la morena levantándose y alisando los pliegues de su blusa.

-¡Euh…diría que es inconsciente y algo imprudente!

-¿Y si fuéramos a Boston? ¡Conozco un pequeño restaurante muy bueno!

-¡Regina, tú no conoces sino restaurantes «muy buenos»!

-¿Y?

Emma se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de salir, quería quedarse tranquilamente tirada en el sofá, pero se obligó a asentir fingiendo una sonrisa convencida. Regina no era tonta, veía muy bien que eso no hacía saltar de alegría a la joven, pero quería obligarla a salir para que no se encerrara y comenzara a sentir miedo del mundo exterior.

-Vamos a prepararnos, he reservado mesa para las ocho- informó la morena

Emma frunció el ceño y puso morritos

-¡Ya lo habías previsto todo!

-¡Evidentemente!

La rubia se había puesto un vestido acampanado que le llegaba a los muslos, un tul negro recubría el tejido púrpura y hacía bellos reflejos con los movimientos de la joven. Se había puesto unos botines negros para darle a todo un look rockero tal como le gustaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía chaqueta y la noche estaba fresca. Tiró la mitad de sus ropas al suelo y acabó por hurgar, a cuatro patas, en el montón de ropa, protestando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Regina apoyándose en el marco del vestidor mientras se colocaba los pendientes.

-No, busco una chaqueta para…¡wow!

Ella era hermosa y sabía sacarse valor. Sus finas piernas desparecían al nivel de sus rodillas en un vestido gris perla cuyo escote en corazón dibujaba perfectamente su pecho. El cinto que ceñía su cintura era a juego con su pulsera de plata y sus pendientes. Cuando dio un paso hacia Emma, esta pudo constatar que la parte baja del vestido era abierto hasta la mitad del muslo.

-¡Te devuelvo el cumplido, Miss Swan!- susurró Regina colocando un mechón rubio tras su oreja

Sus largas pestañas maquilladas hacían aún más penetrante su mirada, dejando a Emma atontada.

-¿Necesitas una chaqueta?- preguntó Regina sacando un labial rojo de su bolso.

-Sí, mi chaquetón rojo ha ido directamente a la basura…

-¡Mucho mejor, hubiera quedado atroz con ese vestido!- juzgó la amazona frotando sus labios para que la pintura se extendiera naturalmente. A continuación, se pasó el perfilador para dejar una línea uniforme.

-Mira en mi armario a ver si encuentras algo que te guste

Emma se resistió a decir que lo que le gustaba no estaba en el armario, sino a algunos metros de ella, mirándose en el espejo. En lugar de eso, sus pies la condujeron al lugar donde chaquetas de diferentes colores estaban colgadas. Cogió uno negro y se lo colocó delante de ella.

-¡Ese no!

Emma le lanzó una rápida mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¡Coge la del forro violeta, te quedará perfecto!

Cuando la hubo encontrado, se la puso y corrió hacia el baño para atarse el pelo en una elegante cola de caballo que dejaba caer algunos rizos sobre su hombro.

Regina la esperaba abajo, Emma podía escucharla ir y venir gracias a sus tacones. Terminó de maquillarse y salió de la habitación para bajar a su encuentro, quería verla enteramente vestida para estar segura de que no estaba soñando y que esa criatura le pertenecía al menos un poco. Sin embargo, cuando descendió, reparó en la mirada de la morena posándose sobre ella de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible. En su mirada, ella tenía la impresión de ser una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Emma terminó de bajar sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Estás magnífica, Emma

-Ya…¡si supieras el trabajo que me ha llevado!

-¡No digas tonterías!

Fueron al coche después de que Regina se asegurara de que Beau Miroir y su camarada estuvieran bien.

El trayecto fue corto, Regina encontró un sito no lejos del restaurante elegido y fueron a él a pie. Emma incluso se atrevió a deslizar su mano en la de la ex alcaldesa y a pesar del ligero sobresalto de esta, vio que se la mantuvo hasta llegar al restaurante. La rubia agradeció a su compañera con una mirada antes de darle su chaqueta al hombre que se encargaba del guardarropa.

-Estoy contenta de compartir esta velada contigo- murmuró Emma una vez que se sentaron.

-Yo también

-¡Sobre todo porque será la última en un largo tiempo!

Regina frunció el ceño, interrogando a su alumna con la mirada.

-Mañana, duermo en casa de August, y pasado mañana, en casa de Ruby porque Granny se ofreció a llevarnos al aeropuerto para marchar a París. Y…y después, estará París.

-Promete ser interesante

-¿Interesante?

-¡Hum, hum!

Emma no pudo saber más porque les trajeron las cartas para que pudieran elegir.

-Gracias, sé lo que quiero- rechazó Regina devolviendo la carta sin ni siquiera haberla leído.

El camarero hizo una ligera inclinación antes de marcharse.

-¿No elegis por mí?- dijo asombrada Emma

Fue el turno de la morena de sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué habría de elegir lo que vas a comer?

-Bueno…eres tú quien va a pagar, entonces…

-¿Entonces eso me autorizaría a obligarte?

-Sí…

-No veo por qué, y te pediría que no te sintieras incómoda con el hecho de que yo posea más dinero que tú. No tenemos la misma situación por nuestra edad, en primer lugar y después, está el hecho de que gracias al dinero de mi padre, hice unas buenas inversiones; tú en cambio solo trabajas desde este año y mira, ¡has logrado pagarte un viaje a París! ¡Deberías estar orgullosa de ti!

Emma estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban poniéndose rojas, pero le daba igual, estaba enamorada de esa mujer, como nunca.

-Entonces, ¿has elegido?

Emma volvió a centrar su atención en el menú y contempló los platos que tenían todos una pinta deliciosa. Unos minutos más tarde, el camarero volvió a tomar la comanda y la velada comenzó calmadamente. Hablaron de Henry, del hecho de no tenerlo cerca de ellas, hablaron también de Beau Miroir, de sus progresos, de los exámenes de Emma, de París…

-¿Los profesores tiene habitación individual?- preguntó inocentemente Emma mientras tragaba un trozo de salmón

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres entrar en mi habitación durante la noche?

-¿Por qué no?

-Hum, me parece peligroso, si acaso nos descubren…

-Entonces, dos semanas sin verse, ni…tocarse. Me va a…

Emma se interrumpió a causa de un estallido tras ella. Se quedó paralizada ante el espantoso ruido que le preció un disparo. Regina frunció el ceño inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para ver a la camarera que se le habían caído la bandeja que llevaba. Cuando centró su atención de nuevo en Emma, vio que algo iba mal.

-Emm…

-¡Vuelvo en un minuto!- cortó la rubia levantándose bruscamente.

Corrió esquivando las mesas para dirigirse al baño. Las nauseas se apoderaron de repente de ella y su sentido del equilibrio se vio perjudicado por vértigos violentos. Se apoyó en el borde del lavabo para respirar. Al alzar los ojos, encontró su reflejo lívido, que parecía al límite de sus fuerzas. El ruido de la sala se intensificó y de repente se volvió mudo cuando una mujer abrió y cerró la puerta del baño. Regina se acercó y rodeó a la joven en sus desnudos brazos. Las dos de frente al espejo cruzaron sus miradas, después Emma apretó fuertemente sus párpados; la amazona posó su mentón sobre el hombro de la más joven y acarició dulcemente, casi imperceptiblemente, su vientre.

-Era una camarera torpe- le informó

-Lo sé

Emma alzó su mano derecha para acariciar a su vez el antebrazo de Regina que rodeaba aún su cintura.

-No estás en peligro- murmuró la morena

-Lo sé

-Emma, mírame- susurró en su oído

Ella obedeció y encontró su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía tan perdida en ese momento…Los largos cabellos de Regina le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla, pero fueron reemplazados por dulces labios.

-Vuelve conmigo cuando te sientas mejor- pidió la morena en su oído

Emma asintió. La soledad que se apoderó de ella en el momento en que la morena dejó el baño fue como una roca difícil de sostener. Borró rápidamente la huella del labial que había sobre su mejilla y se dio prisa en volver a la mesa.

Al final de la cena, las dos mujeres no dejaban de mirarse, había en los ojos de una, fascinación; en los de la otra, una ternura a toda prueba. ¿Quién hubiera creído que Regina Mills, directora adjunta y profesora temida pudiera hacer gala de tanta amabilidad, calma y romanticismo? Pues, aunque la velada no estaba basada en romanticismo puro, Emma tenía que confesar que los gestos de la ex alcaldesa eran tan gráciles, tan delicados que habría dado lo que fuera para que ese momento no se interrumpiera jamás. Sin pensar, cogió la mano de la morena que vagaba por la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. Regina le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva que ella barrió con una sonrisa.

El simple contacto de la mano de la morena en la suya electrizó a la estudiante. Un hormigueo a lo largo de su columna vertebral le dio la indicación de su estado. Su pulgar acarició las falanges de Regina, deteniéndose sobre el anillo que ella llevaba; se trataba de un anillo de oro blanco engastado con esmeraldas. Lo veía a menudo en su dedo, pero no sabía realmente lo que ese anillo representaba.

-Me lo regaló mi padre- informó la morena adivinando los pensamientos de la joven –Cuando cumplí los 16.

Emma movió su cabeza, una tristeza se instalaba en los rasgos de la morena cuando hablaba de su padre; Emma estaba segura de que ella aún no había hecho su duelo. ¿Cómo habría podido?

Cuando ella se iba a inclinar para acoger un beso, una voz la interrumpió, una voz que ella no había escuchado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Emma?

La rubia pivotó para encontrarse dos orbes negros que la miraban con asombro no disimulado. Un perfil hispano acrecentado por un labial rojo y los cabellos de un negro jade recogidos en una cola de caballo.

La respiración de Emma se bloqueó en su pecho, pero encontró un modo de volver al ritmo normal de respiración.

-Lily…

Regina apartó su mano de la de la joven para disimularla debajo de la mesa, una angustia se apoderó de repente de ella. ¿Quién era esa chica y sobre todo, acababa de ser descubierta?

La mirada de Emma cayó sobre el delantal rojo donde relucía el logo del restaurante, después ascendió hacia sus ojos que no se habían posado en ella en años.

-¿Co…cómo estás?- preguntó la morena dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a la mesa.

-Bien, gracias…

-Yo…trabajo aquí de camarera, no es un chollo, pero no pagan mal, ya ves…

Emma asintió mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su novia.

-Lo siento, seguro que te estoy molestando…¡buenas noches!- saludó la camarera girándose hacia Regina –Soy Lily- dijo ella tendiéndole una mano franca.

-Buenas noches, Lily- contestó la directora aferrando la mano de la joven.

Sin saber por qué, Emma sintió que unos celos intensos se apoderaban de ella además de una antigua cólera.

-Hace un tiempo ya…- susurró Lily con la mirada, repentinamente, huidiza.

Emma fingió estar buscando en su memoria.

-Sí, la última vez que te vi, yo estaba subiendo en el coche de una asistente social que me devolvía al sistema

La mirada de Regina iba de una a otra, sin comprender lo que pasaba bajo sus ojos.

Lily unió sus manos y jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Euh…sí…¿sabes? Intenté encontrarte después de eso, pero…en fin, nunca he…

-Ya…«nunca has» como dices, y en el fondo, ¡prefiero que haya sido así!

-Tampoco yo he tenido una vida fácil después de aquello- informó Lily

-¿Ah no? Querría hablar contigo un poco más, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo Emma

-¡Emma!

La estudiante se levantó y abandonó la mesa, visiblemente furiosa, dejando a Regina en compañía de su vieja amiga.

Fuera, el aire era aún fresco, pero revigorizó a la rubia que aprovechó para respirar grandes bocanadas. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina fue a su encuentro, con una expresión perpleja en su rostro. Emma, de repente, tomó consciencia de que había abandonado a su novia en mitad de un atestado restaurante.

-Oh, mierda…Gina, lo siento, yo…

-¿Quién era esa chica?- preguntó la morena mientras le pasaba tranquilamente la chaqueta que Emma había olvidado

-Un mal reencuentro- respondió ella colocándose la prenda

-¿Qué más?

-Una chica que me ocasionó muchos problemas en la época en que intentaba salir del sistema, en parte fue por su culpa que estuve en familias de tarados y aterricé en casa de Linda y George

Regina movió silenciosamente la cabeza afirmando y se dirigieron hacia la calle donde el coche estaba aparcado. Emma parecía no querer seguir con el tema, pero Regina no se quedó callada.

-Ella parecía culparse de verdad, ¿sabes?

En seguida, Emma se tensó a su lado, una expresión irritada plantada en su rostro y los labios prensados en señal de descontento.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha lanzado su discurso estúpido de pobre niña perdida que ha sufrido mucho por tener padres formidables?

Regina frunció el ceño.

-Me ha dado esto

Emma rechazó el trozo de papel que le tendía la morena.

-Emma, ha insistido para que te lo dé.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que pueda querer decirme!- rugió Emma, su voz teñida de una inmensa pena- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que ha sido de ella y francamente, qué se vaya al diablo! ¡Tengo otras cosas que solucionar, creo!

De esas palabras se escapaba una intensa cólera y la marcha a la que caminaba mostraba su rabia hacia la joven.

-Emma, parece que le tienes mucho rencor, pero ella también se culpa…

-Regina, honestamente, no te metas en esto. ¡Es una pobre chica que no sabe qué inventar para que le tengan piedad! ¡Me hizo creer que era una desgraciada cuando tenía una familia que la buscaba! Si no la hubiera conocido…

-¿De verdad crees que se es feliz obligatoriamente cuando se tienen padres? ¿La infelicidad estaría solo reservada a los huérfanos?- gruñó Regina dejando de caminar.

Emma abrió la boca varias veces para responder, pero ningún sonido quiso salir. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso a Regina? Ella que había tenido una vida imposible a causa de su propia madre…En pocas zancadas llegó hasta su compañera y le cogió la mano, sintiendo que se crispaba.

-Gina, no es lo que he querido decir, pero…ella me hizo mucho daño y no estoy lista para charlar tranquilamente tomando un café con esa persona. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

Regina asintió. Sin embargo, un detalle había captado su atención y no lograba dejarlo estar.

-¿Fue ella alguien para ti?- preguntó volviendo a caminar

-¡Sí, por supuesto!

Ella asintió y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía muchas similitudes físicas con la camarera, comenzando por el cabello y los ojos, sin olvidar los labios maquillados de rojo. Además, la insistencia de Lily mostraba que, quizás, Emma y ella habían estado de verdad muy cerca, y si así fuera, Emma ha tenido que mentirle en algo. La rubia sintió que la atmosfera había cambiado y no comprendió de inmediato la inquietud que leía en el rostro de su novia.

-¿En qué piensas, Gina?

-En nada, ¿dónde está ese coche?

Emma frunció el ceño y divisó el Mercedes aparcado no mucho más lejos. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-¿Estás enfadada porque nunca te he hablado de esa historia?- intentó adivinar la rubia

-¡No, puedes hacer lo que quieras!

Los celos se dejaban ver en la voz de la morena y la evidencia golpeó de repente a Emma.

-¿Gina? ¿Qué te dijo ella?- dijo suspicazmente

-Nada en particular, ¿podía haber dicho algo que te metiera en un apuro?

La de más edad se giró para mirar a la estudiante.

-¡Nunca pasó nada con Lily, era una amiga, es todo!

Regina mantuvo, en un primer momento, el silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

-¿No era tu tipo?- preguntó indolentemente

Emma caminó hacia su novia y posó sus manos en su cintura

-¡Para nada, mi tipo es Regina Mills!

Regina reviró los ojos, después Emma selló sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno.

-En ese caso, al menos podrías darle las gracias, pues sin ella, probablemente no nos habríamos conocido.

Emma soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

-Emma Swan, ¿no estás contenta de haberme conocido?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, la verdad es que eres una excelente profesora!- la picó Emma

Regina dirigió un rostro asombrado hacia su novia, después, al darse cuenta de la farsa, puso su máscara de reina malvada y replicó

-¡Y usted, Swan, una alumna deplorable!

-¿En todos los terrenos?- insistió la rubia

-¡Hay aún algunas lagunas en ciertos terrenos, pero…aprende rápido!

Regina se soltó de ella para llegar al coche antes de que se pusiera a llover más fuerte y su caminar perfecto fijó a Emma en su contemplación. Ella se metió a su vez en el vehículo y aferró de repente la mano de la ex alcaldesa, impidiéndole que arrancara.

-Estoy feliz de que vengas a París- confesó ella –De verdad, pero…¿estás segura de que no corres riesgos cogiendo un vuelo?-preguntó

La morena sacudió la cabeza

-No te preocupes por mí

Emma estrechó aún más fuerte la mano.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, Gina

La morena tragó saliva suavemente intentando fijar su mirada en otro sitio que no fuera Emma. Sus lágrimas llegaban con naturalidad a mojar sus pestañas. Emma…dulce Emma…ella era sin duda la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por pequeños detalles que asustaban tanto a la morena, pero que no podía contarle a nadie. Emma leía en ella y sacaba cuestiones que daban vueltas en ella incluso sin tener obligatoriamente consciencia. Cada mañana, la rubia se preocupaba por saber si Regina había dormido bien, cada noche, si había tenido un buen día. En el fondo, era eso lo más desconocido por la morena, nadie jamás había querido su bienestar tanto como Emma. La joven no pensaba en las apariencias, ni en la seguridad a todo precio, no sentía ninguna presión y se empeñaba cada día en querer que Regina conociera la felicidad.

-Oh…lo siento, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Los movimientos negativos de su cabeza respondieron a la pregunta, sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera una ligera inquietud. Repasó la conversación en su cabeza cuando la voz de Regina detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos.

-Te amo, Emma

Si la tierra hubiera podido dejar de girar, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Ella suspendió el tiempo para que Emma pudiera vivir ese momento para siempre. Dudó entre estallar en llanto, unirse a Regina en las lágrimas o gritar de alegría. Optó por una opción más clásica y estiró sus labios en una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. Se inclinó para besar los labios de su amada mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca para que no se apartara. Regina aferró ávidamente los labios tendidos intentando transmitirle todo su amor. Emma retrocedió al cabo de largos segundos, el rostro aún partido por una sonrisa. Regina era tan bella, la luz filtrada por las gotas de lluvia que se abatían sobre el coche deslizaba sobre ella como lentejuelas plateadas. Su sonrisa plegaba sus ojos, haciéndolas de ese modo brillar. Era oficial, estaba enamoradas la una de la otra. Regina sabía que siempre se preocuparía por Emma, que no podría girarse sin buscar su mirada y lo mismo ocurriría para la rubia. Esta movió la mano que aún aferraba.

-¿Y si nos vamos?

-Excelente idea.

Emma se caló en el asiento y se puso el cinturón. No podría estar más feliz de lo que lo estaba en ese momento. Regina acababa de confesarle su amor, acababa claramente de admitir algo a lo que se negaba desde hacía tiempo, acababa de abrir un poco más su corazón a la joven alumna. Ahora, solo quedaba cuidar de él y mostrarse digno de él. Emma se preguntaba sobre el pasado de la morena, ¿le había dicho a Narcisa que la amaba? Si así había sido, ¿cómo esta había podido dedicarle tan poca atención?

El regreso a la mansión se realizó en un silencio casi religioso. Cuando la morena subía el peldaño para ir a abrir la puerta de la entrada, Emma la detuvo

-¿Sabes lo que es una pena?- preguntó

La mirada interrogadora de Regina le respondió negativamente.

-Eres tan tan sexy y bella y magnífica y…otras palabras que no conozco porque no tengo vocabulario suficiente, y ¡me gustaría tener una foto de este momento! Una foto que guardaría para mí y que sacaría cuando la situación estuviera clara para todo el mundo y pudiera decir: «¡miren, esta belleza, ella me pertenece un poco, ella es un poco mía y yo soy una poco de ella!» Y la gente estaría sinceramente rabiando.

-¿Crees eso?- dijo burlona Regina sacudiendo sus bucles morenos

-Lo es que una pena es que no tengo esa foto

Regina ahogó una risa cuando Emma la apoyó dulcemente contra la puerta, una mano en los cabellos de azabache y la otra en la cadera aún vestida. Regina se apartó con dificultad para apoyar su frente en la de su estudiante.

-¿Sacamos esa foto?

Usaron el teléfono de Regina para capturar ese momento, pensando que era más prudente, después de todo el de Emma pasaba a menudo por las manos de sus amigos.

-¡Espera! ¡Por una vez que llevo vestido, me gustaría que se viera!- murmuró Emma buscando el retardador en el aparato.

Se apresuró a colocar el móvil apoyado en un macetero, pero tuvo que recolocarlo varias veces porque no dejaba de resbalarse. Regina estalló en una carcajada al ver a Emma, con los brazos tendidos hacia el móvil por si se caía.

-¡No vamos a avanzar en nuestro programa muy rápidamente, miss Swan!- se burló la morena.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ha sacado la foto, este idiota!- refunfuñó la joven frunciendo el ceño mientras ponía el retardador con un poco más de tiempo.

Se colocó rápidamente al lado de su compañera y rodeó su cintura con un brazo protector. Al cabo de varios segundos, Regina se giró hacia ella y la interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Ya ha salido la foto?

La voz ronca sorprendió a Emma que posó sus dedos en el brazo de la amazona.

-No lo sé…

Los orbes de Regina encontraron los de Emma y esta sintió un calor aposentarse en su bajo vientre. Apartó su mano de la espalda de la ex alcaldesa pudiendo notar su piel quemar a través de la tela. La aplastó de nuevo contra la puerta para aprisionar sus labios. Hurgó rápidamente en el bolsillo de la joven para buscar las llaves y lanzó una ojeada para dar con la llave buena.

-Voy a coger mi móvil- informó la morena separándose de ella

Emma vio el pequeño cisne colgando de las llaves y sonrió orgullosamente. De repente, sintió los brazos de la morena rodearle y su boca ofreciéndole besos en su oreja. Ella empujó la puerta para abrirla lo más rápidamente posible y pasó el pequeño mando delante de la alarma para desactivarla. No tuvo tiempo de ir más allá, porque Regina cerró la puerta tras ellas, dejándolas completamente en la oscuridad.

Apoyada contra la puerta, y a pesar de dicha oscuridad, Emma pudo ver cómo sus pupilas la devoraban ardientemente. Ella se lanzó literalmente contra su compañera para disfrutar finalmente de sus caricias, de sus besos y contestar al «te amo» de forma ardiente. Acarició su muslo que tanto la había excitado en el coche y lo elevó ligeramente para después soltarlo y pasar sus dedos por los cabellos negros. Hizo retroceder a la morena hasta la puerta. No logró descubrir quién había gemido primero, pero redobló sus ardores. Subió el vestido hasta la cintura de su compañera y con una ligera presión, las piernas de Regina se aferraron alrededor de las caderas de la bella rubia.

Sus ardientes labios se perdieron por el perfumado cuello mientras sus manos ascendían más el vestido para poder tocar el tonificado y liso vientre de la amazona. En algún lugar tras ellas, los tacones cayeron, provocando un ruido sordo que paralizó a Emma durante unos instantes.

-Emma- llamó Regina con voz grave debido al deseo.

La rubia se separó a disgusto del inflamado cuerpo de su novia para arrodillarse ante ella provocando que riera dulcemente. Pasó sus manos bajo el vestido para aferrarse a las medias que le impedían ir más lejos. Mientras las iba bajando, posó su boca sobre el tejido del vestido, en la zona del bajo vientre de Regina y depositó reiterados besos. Una mano se colocó en su cabeza y logró incluso atrapar algunos mechones de su cola de caballo. La hizo levantar un pie después el otro para retirar el oscuro tejido, después se levantó y se separó completamente de su novia que gruñó de descontento.

-Quítate el vestido, por favor- pidió Emma con voz grave y suplicante.

Sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad y cuando las nubes dejaron finalmente que un rayo de luna se infiltrase por la ventana, Emma pudo ver las manos de la amazona desaparecer en su espalda para bajar la cremallera, escuchando ese ruido familiar. Se estremeció _a priori_ y una vez que las manos de la ex alcaldesa volvieron a la parte delantera, la interrumpió precipitándose hacia ella de nuevo.

-¡Déjame ahora a mí!- murmuró

-¡Con placer!

Muy lentamente, Emma descubrió primero el busto de su amada y distribuyó por él muchos besos provocando suspiros reiterados; finalmente separó el cuerpo de la directora de la puerta para dejar caer el vestido gris al suelo. Pasó sus manos bajo las nalgas de su amada, que comprendió claramente el mensaje; hábilmente, las piernas rodearon las caderas de Emma y Regina se encontró siendo transportada por el hall hasta el salón para pasar ahí buena parte de la noche.

* * *

Como había dicho, la víspera del viaje, Emma tuvo que ir a dormir a casa de Ruby, sin embargo, no teniendo ánimo debido a los continuos flashes que no dejaban de llenar su mente, quiso pasar un poco de tiempo con la morena que sabía mejor que nadie calmar sus tensiones, mejor que la tonelada de medicamentos que debía tragarse. Puso como excusa tener que hacer horas extras en el _Chapelier Flou_ y fue a encontrarse con los brazos de su amada. Entró en casa de Ruby a las once de la noche.

-¿Demasiado duro el curro?- preguntó Ruby mientras acababa de rehacer su vendaje al salir de la ducha.

-Sí…no, ya sabes…¡una noche como otra cualquiera!

-¿Había mucha gente?- preguntó su amiga mientras le ponía un líquido pegajoso en los puntos de sutura.

-Un poco- mintió Emma

-¡Pues yo no vi que hubiera mucha!

Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrada deslizándose bajo las sábanas del colchón supletorio que su amiga había instalado.

-Te lo digo porque esta noche me di un salto al _Chapelier Flou_ para darte una sorpresa. ¿Y adivina qué…?

-Ruby…

-¡Emma, te ríes en mi cara! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada…

-Bah, entonces, ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo…fui a correr

-¿En plena noche?

-Sí…

-Venga, ¿sabes qué? Me irritas, ¡si deseas tener secretos, no te voy a obligar a contarme! ¡Solo evita esta vez meterme en tus mierdas!

-¡No, Rub! No son secretos, es solo que yo…yo…

-¿Tú…? ¡No soy tonta, Emma! Una chica que sale por la noche sin decirle nada a sus amigas o es para hacer la calle o porque tiene una historia de amor o de sexo. Y como dudo que seas el tipo de chica que hagas la calle…

-…me tranquilizas…

-¿Hace cuánto que me escondes eso, Em?- dijo molesta la morena

-Algunos…meses

-¿Meses? ¡Joder, Em!

-Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo contarte más, me gustaría eh…créeme…pero…

-Pero, es complicado, ¿no?

-Sí- confesó Emma mirando fijamente sus manos, incómoda

-¡Ok, está bien!- se calmó Ruby –Pero cuando estés harte de guardar tus secretos para ti, ¿podrás mantenerme informada?- pidió ella dulcemente

-¡Prometido!

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba agitado, incluso en plena noche. Los alumnos excitados hablaban alto y los enseñantes intentaban, más mal que bien, imponer silencio. Emma miraba la más mínima cosa con atención; Belle y Ruby, que ya habían viajado en avión, se reían amablemente de su amiga al verla saltar con cada nuevo descubrimiento. En cuanto a Regina, aunque estresada, intentaba disfrutar del comienzo de ese viaje. David las había dejado a ella y a Mary Margaret, y Regina se había sentido feliz de estar un rato con sus amigos a los que tenía abandonados desde hacía un tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando había visto a Emma aparecer en el aeropuerto, había sentido cierta tristeza por no poder compartir ese momento con ella. La miraba de lejos sacarse fotos con sus amigas y divertirse con nada.

-¿Demasiado decepcionada por no ver a tu amante secreto en dos semanas?- preguntó Ruby sentándose al lado de la rubia, con una bebida caliente entre las manos.

-No, en realidad no- respondió Emma mirando a Regina que pedía un café en la cafetería

-¡Aún no me creo que me hayas podido esconder eso durante meses!- susurró Ruby con expresión desilusionada por no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

-Ya sabes, si no te he dicho nada antes es porque no era en realidad nada serio- mintió la estudiante.

Un anunció les pidió que se presentaran en la puerta de embarque y todos a la vez se pusieron en movimiento. En la fila de espera, Emma sintió su vientre encogerse. Era la primera vez que viaja en avión y estaba angustiada por si iba a tener miedo con el despegue, o peor durante todo el vuelo. Evidentemente, pensó en el hecho de que el avión podía accidentarse y eso la hizo congelarse durante unos instantes. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y al girarse, encontró los ojos reconfortantes de la profesora Mills.

-¿Todo bien, miss Swan?- preguntó ella dejando su mano algunos segundos en su hombro.

-Sí…bueno

-Tiene pánico al avión- previno Ruby que para nada estaba asustada ante el hecho de montar en un aparato que podía caer del cielo en cualquier momento.

Regina frunció el ceño y Emma bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-¿De verdad, miss Swan?

-Un poco…es la primera vez que cojo un avión- confesó ella a su amante

-Las primeras veces siempre son algo asustadoras, pero una vez hecho, estoy segura de que lo encontrara super e incluso después pedirá más.

Emma clavó sus pupilas en los ojos de la directora adjunta.

-Supongo- murmuró ella dulcemente

-¡Venga, Em, no te preocupes, todo irá bien!- la tranquilizó Ruby agarrándola de los hombros

-¿Dónde está sentada en el avión?- preguntó Regina avanzando un poco en la fila de espera

-Euh…

Tras un suspiro, Regina cogió el billete de la rubia y frunció el ceño, después, una pequeña sonrisa estiró sus labios.

-Está en la parte trasera del avión, miss Swan, es un buen sitio. No se preocupe.

Emma movió varias veces la cabeza y tragó saliva cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Encontró de nuevo la mirada de su novia y le envió una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias profesora!

Se giró para darle el billete a la azafata que les deseó un buen viaje antes de atender al siguiente.

Ruby daba saltitos, feliz, con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Belle y Emma.

-¡Va a ser genial! ¡Posaremos delante de la Torre Eiffel, y podremos comer pan francés! ¿Crees que venderán allí boinas?

Las preguntas de Ruby se hundieron en la mente de Emma que se concentró en no ceder al pánico. Volvió a enseñar su billete al entrar en el aparato. Desafortunadamente, Belle, Ruby y Emma no fueron sentadas juntas y a pesar de las súplicas de varios alumnos, estuvo prohibido cambiar de sitio.

Cuando Emma llegó a su asiento, se quedó petrificada unos momentos, que provocó que Ruby chocara con ella.

-¡Joder, Em!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Belle mirando a Emma

Al seguir su mirada, comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía.

-Oh, joder…

-Emma, ¿cuál es tu sitio?- preguntó Belle

-103B

Las tres chicas miraron el número de los asientos, caminando despacio entre los asientos. Ruby posó una mano en su boca para ahogar una risa burlona y Belle se mordió el labio.

-Miss Swan, nos volvemos a ver…


	22. París

**París**

Sentada sobre su maleta, Emma miraba cómo los otros alumnos recogían su equipaje. Belle ya tenía su maleta, pero muchas de estas habían sido perdidas y Ruby perdía el color a media que las maletas avanzaban sobre la superficie de recogida. Cuando, finalmente, vio la suya, comenzó a lanzar grititos de alegría haciendo reír a la mitad de sus compañeros.  
-¡Emma! ¡Belle! ¡Tengo mi maletaaaa!  
-¡Sí, todo el aeropuerto lo ha escuchado, Ruby!- refunfuñó la morena dandole un golpe de hombro a Emma  
-Sí...sí...- balbuceó Emma  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ruby empujando a la rubia para sentarse junto a ella en la maleta.  
-Sí, estoy cansada, es todo  
-¿Todo bien en el avión?- cuestionó su amiga  
-¡Sí, por supuesto!

* * *

 _Los motores del avión estaban en marcha desde hacía algunos minutos, pero Emma no lograba desviar su mirada de la directora. Al lado de ellas, una persona a la que ninguna de las dos conocía se había puesto a ver una película. Emma se giró enérgicamente hacia su profesora._  
 _-¿En serio?_  
 _-¡Te aseguro que ha sido una coincidencia!- murmuró Regina mientras seguía leyendo su revista._  
 _-¡Es raro!- susurró Emma_  
 _-Emma, cálmate_  
 _Se recolocó en su asiento y exhaló ruidosamente. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro de la morena para ver lo que pasaba tras la ventanilla._  
 _-¿Angustiada, miss Swan?_  
 _-No quiero que nos estrellemos_  
 _Regina sonrió dulcemente, y con naturalidad, presionó la mano de la joven. La estudiante la retiró rápidamente lanzando miradas a su alrededor._  
 _-Emma, nadie puede vernos, ¡te he visto más osada!_  
 _-¡No estábamos rodeadas de una horda de alumnos chismosos!_  
 _El despegue fue anunciado y las luces se apagaron para preservar el sueño de los pasajeros que se habían dormido. Emma se aferró al asiento cuando aún ni el avión se había colocado en pista. No pudiendo dejarla en tal estado de nervios, Regina le tomó gentilmente la mano. Emma se agarró con todas sus fuerzas cuando el aparato tomó velocidad; cuando pensaba que el avión estaba en su punto culminante, aceleró aún más y ella intentó tranquilizarla mirando a su compañera que se compadecía de su cara de terror._  
 _Cuando las ruedas dejaron el suelo, Regina acarició el dorso de la mano de la joven para tranquilizarla. El aparato dio un salto sobrevolando el aeropuerto e instantáneamente, Emma acercó el brazo de Regina para aferrarse mejor._  
 _-Todo va a ir bien- murmuró la morena inclinandose un poco sobre la rubia_  
 _-Mientras aterricemos vivos...- gruñó moviendo la cabeza._  
 _-¡Emma!_  
 _La rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro inquietó de su novia. Ella tosió de repente y comenzó a respirar con dificultad llevándose la mano a la garganta. Habría jurado que la hoja de Pan estaba aún contra su cuello y que de un momento a otro la iba a degollar._  
 _-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Regina manteniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven -Hacías ruidos extraños_  
 _Con la respiración entrecortada, Emma simplemente asintió, hundiendose un pooc más en el asiento, sintiendose de repente con nauseas._  
 _-El médico dijo que tendrías dolores en la garganta, es normal, significa que está cicatrizando- la tranquilizó la directora adjunta pasandole una botella de agua._  
 _-He...he tenido una pesadilla- confesó Emma, con los ojos clavados en el suelo del avión._  
 _-Es normal, está todo aún muy reciente en tu cabeza, y aún estás muy conmocionada._  
 _-Sí..._  
 _Emma echó un vistazo a su alrededor y observó que la mayor parte de la gente dormía, recostados en sus asientos, con la cabeza hacia una lado o hacia atrás._  
 _-Va a ser complicado-murmuró la rubia -Si comienzo a tener pesadillas como esta, ¿qué les contaré a las chicas?_  
 _-La verdad..._  
 _La muchacha frunció el ceño_  
 _-Solo quedan dos horas de vuelo, deberías intentar dormir un poco más- aconsejó la morena recolocando la manta sobre los hombros de la rubia_  
 _-¿Te importaría cogerme la mano hasta que me duerma?- pidió con su expresión de perrito apeleado._  
 _Bajo la manta, sintió la mano de su compañera alcanzar la suya y acariciarle dulcemente las falanges. Una sonrisa estiró sus labios antes de recolocarse para dormirse._

* * *

-¿Es esto una broma?- resonó la voz de Regina haciendo que todos los alumnos se giraran.  
-¡Oh no!- gimió un muchacho de grandes ojos verdes  
-¡Han perdido la maleta de la profesora Mills!  
Emma estalló en una carcajada y fue la única, todos los otros la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.  
-¡Emma!  
-Pero, ¿qué?...euh...¡Mala suerte que le haya tocado a ella!  
-Mala suerte para nosotros, querrás decir- replicó Katherine pasándose una mano por sus cabellos dorados  
Emma volvió a echarse a reír antes de ver la mirada atravesada de la ex alcaldesa.  
-¡Swan! ¿Algo la hace reír?  
-¡Euh...no...no, profesora!  
Tras una mirada más pícara que asesina, Regina giró sobre ella buscando algo con la mirada.  
-¡Solo me queda ir a la sección de reclamaciones!- refunfuñó  
Mary Margaret se mordió las mejillas para no reír y el doctor Hopper tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Will Scarlet se alejó con la morena intentando calmarla. Una vez que le hubo dado a la compañía toda la información requerida para reenviarle la maleta, todos se dirigieron hacia el autobús que tenía que llevarlos al centro de París. Los alumnos tenían sus rostros pegados a las ventanillas del automóvil, a veces, se escuchaba un pequeño grito cuando alguno reconocía un monumento o lograba descifrar los carteles en francés. Los profesores parecían más relajados, se permitían incluso hacerle bromas a los alumnos que disfrutaban de esa ocasión para descubrir a sus enseñantes.  
La única que permanecía en silencio era Regina, lanzaba miradas malhumoradas a través de la ventanilla.  
-¡Profesora, es una jugarreta lo que ha ocurrido con su maleta!- dijo Ruby que estaba sentada no lejos de la morena  
-No lo sabe bien, miss Lucas- murmuró ella con expresión de haberse tragado un limón  
-¡Sobre todo porque ha sido la única a la que le ha pasado!- lanzó Emma con una sonrisa burlona  
La joven se giró hacia su novia secreta.  
-¡Gracias, miss Swan! ¡Es usted de gran consuelo!  
-¡Podemos prestarle algo, si lo necesita!- propuso Belle dandole a Emma un codazo en las costillas  
-Muy amable, pero la profesora Blanchard acaba de proponerme lo mismo  
A Emma casi se le escapa una carcajada, no se podía imaginar a Regina vestida con ropas que no fueran las propias.  
-¿Se va a poner los trapos de la señorita Blanchard?  
-¿Los trapos, miss Swan?  
-Ropas...  
-¡Le rogaría que hablara de manera más correcta! ¡Nadie se creerá jamás que la he ayudado en su memoria!  
Belle se echó a reír y Ruby se unió a ella segundos más tarde. El divertido ambiente contaminó a Emma que intentó subirle el ánimo a su profesora favorita alegrándose por poder hablar con su novia delante de todos. Una buena media hora más tarde, todo se había calmado en el autobús, se comenzaba a notar el cansancio de ocho horas de avión. Aunque los alumnos no querían perderse un solo día, se había llegado al consenso de que el primer día descansarían. Por supuesto, tenían autorización para salir y ver la larga calle donde estaba la residencia donde se quedarían, pero tenían prohibido formalmente ir más lejos. Cuando el autocar se detuvo delante de la residencia juvenil que los acogería, todos tuvieron un comentario.  
-¡Es magnifico!- susurró Belle al ver la arquitectura haussmaniana que los rodeaba.  
-¡Joder, pues no, no nos han tratado como la mierda!  
-¿Le gusta, miss Swan?- preguntó Regina inclinándose ligeramente hacia su alumna favorita  
-Es muy bonito, sí  
Un hombre bajito, calvo, los recibió intentando dirigirse a ellos en un correcto inglés. Parloteó con Mary Margaret y Regina y dejó que ellas tradujeran sus palabras a los alumnos. Las habitaciones que les habían reservado-eran los únicos en el albergue-permitían que durmieran cuatro por estancia. Mulan se unió a la habitación de Belle, Ruby y Emma que se alegraron por poder evitar la presencia de Katherine. Aunque una planta fuera reservada para las mujeres y otra para los hombres, Emma se sintió frustrada al comprobar que su habitación estaba al lado opuesto de la de su compañera, no es que quisiera entrar a mitad de la noche- la presencia de Mary Margaret complicaba considerablemente las cosas-pero habría querido acompañarla o simplemente saberla al otro lado de la pared. Belle y Ruby, cansadas como nunca, decidieron dormir un poco mientras que Emma rumiaba en una esquina. Para colmo, las nubes cubrieron el cielo dejando caer torrentes de agua helada. Emma bajó al pequeño salón donde tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar a varios alumnos así como a Regina, que leía en una esquina. Como si nada, la rubia cogió un libro y se sentó a dos sillas de la morena que esbozó una discreta sonrisa.  
-¿Le cuesta dormir, miss Swan?- preguntó ella con voz sensual  
-¡No estoy cansada!- replicó Emma divertida -¿Y usted?  
-Mary Margaret ronca, ¡es un infierno!  
-¿No?- se asombró Emma abriendo su libro  
Tras un ligero silencio, Regina pasó una página mientras preguntaba  
-¿Ha ido bien la instalación?  
Emma vio a uno de sus compañeros pasar no lejos de ella y esperó a que se alejara para responder  
-¡Mi habitación está demasiado lejos!- murmuró dulcemente  
-¿Demasiado lejos de qué?- preguntó la morena alzando la mirada  
Emma alcanzó sus ojos para hacerle comrpender sin necesidad de palabras  
-Oh...  
Regina alzó una ceja y se volvió a hundir en su lectura. Emma sonrió victoriosamente y se deleitó al ver aparecer el rubor en las mejillas de su novia.  
-¡De todas maneras, tenemos que tirar de malicia y sobre todo de discreción!  
-¡Discreción es mi nombre!- aseguró Emma con expresión determinada  
Regina cerró su libro haciendo un ligero ruido seco y clavó su mirada en Emma.  
-¡Creo que no tenemos la misma definición de esa palabra!- exclamó ella  
Fue el turno de la rubia de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la ex alcaldsa.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?  
-¡Porque si eres capaz de leer un libro en francés al revés, quiere decir que te has estado burlando de tu profesor a lo largo de tus años de estudio!- murmuró Regina inclinándose imperceptiblemente hacia ella para hacerse oír.  
Emma miró su libro con más atención y mientras Regina se levantaba para marcharse, ella lo cerró para dejarlo sobre la mesa como si le hubiera saltado de las manos.  
Al día siguiente, cuando la morena había llegado vestida con una blusa rosa y unos vaqueros negros, a Emma casi se le escapa una carcajada, pero había logrado mantener cierta contención antes de que la morena la fulminara con la mirada.  
No quería ponerse a mal con su compañera cuando no podía hacer ni decir nada para hacerse perdonar rápidamente. La visita al Louvre resultó ser interesante, pero Emma lanzaba miradas hacia la directora adjunta; estaba frustrada por no poder sino mirarla. Además, tenía un miedo continuo a que la pillaran comiéndosela con la mirada. En cierto momento, Belle siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño al ver que Emma escrutaba el rostro de la profesora de literatura. Tuvo la impresión de que un cartel anunciaba claramente sus pensamientos y se ruborizó ferozmente.  
-¿Todo bien, Em?- preguntó Ruby en voz baja  
-Sí...¡Sí, todo bien!  
-¿Estás segura? ¡Estás toda roja!  
La mirada inquisitiva de Belle acabó por unificar su tez y sintió un calor apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el suéter para combatir esa sensación de fuego, pero la voz de Regina no la ayudó a concentrarse.  
-¡Chicas, silencio!- pidió  
La rubia soltó un quedo gemido quejica y lanzó una mirada suplicante hacia su amante que se limitó a ignorarla soberbiamente. Emma esperaba el fin del día con impaciencia...  
Había numerosos bares en el barrio donde los estudiantes se estaban quedando y aunque tenían la prohibición formal de salir a beber alcohol, muchos de ellos se arriesgaron. Ruby y Emma formaron parte del lote y se dirigieron a un pequeño bar atestado donde, evidentemente, no les pidieron el carné de identidad. Pidieron algunos cócteles, pero se desilusionaron con la dosis de alcohol, mucho menos elevada que en los Estados Unidos. Pero por otro lado, no quería en realidad encontrarse en una comisaría francesa con el único bono de salida de la profesora de literatura. Las tres amigas encadenaron las bebidas y salieron algunas horas más tarde, Belle ya no se mantenía muy bien de pie y Ruby canturreaba una Marsellesa a su manera. Sin embargo, algunos franceses reconociendo la melodía comenzaron a cantar enarbolando sus copas o las botellas de cerveza uniéndose a la muchacha que alzó un punto la voz.  
-Aux aaaaaaaaarmes, citoyens! Formeeeeeeez voz mataillons! Marchoooooons! Machooooons! Qu'uuuuun sang impuuuuur, arbeuuuuuve vos tiloooons!

Su aproximativo francés, no obstante, fue entendido y un joven la abrazó para continuar con ella bajo las risas de Belle y Emma que miraban el espectáculo, atónitas.

Subieron a su cuarto de la manera más discreta posible, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar al doctor Hopper en mitad del pasillo.  
-¡Oh mierda!- gruñó Ruby mientras buscaba rápidamente su llave.  
-¡Señoritas, el toque de queda ha pasado hace unos buenos diez minutos!- anunció él acercándose a ellas  
-Estábamos abajo, profesor, en el pequeño salón y no hemos visto correr el tiempo- inventó Emma pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Belle para que no se tamabaleara.  
-¿De verdad? Yo vengo de allí, no he visto a nadie...- dijo él frunciendo el ceño  
-Aaaah, bueno, nosotras lo vimos a usted- exclamó Ruby girandose para apuntar dedo hacia él  
-¡Rubs, abre la puerta!-susurró Emma  
Si él se acercaba, iba a oler el alcohol que emanaba de las chicas y estarían jodidas el resto del viaje.  
Mulan, apiadándose de ellas al escucharlas, les abrió y las dejó entrar mientras se despedían del profesor quizás poniendo demasiada voluntad.  
-¡Oh joder!¡Por los pelos!-soltó Belle cuando Emma la dejó sobre la cama  
-¡Ya! ¡Bravo Emma por haber abierto la puerta!- felicitó sinceramente Ruby articulando más mal que bien.  
Emma se encargó de darle las gracias a Mulan y se puso el pijama para después subierse a la cama y pasar las cortinas que la rodeaban.  
La mañana del cuarto día, mientras los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el hall, un hombre llegó con una maleta de marca en la mano. Preguntó en recepción el número de habitación de Regina Mills. Viendo el cielo abierto, Emma se precipitó hacia la recepción para ofrecerse a llevar la maleta. Mary Margaret acababa de bajar al hall, Regina estaría por tanto sola en la habitación. La rubia se dio prisa en escalar los escalones con la enorme maleta y se presentó delante de la puerta 304. Recuperó el aliento antes de dar algunos toques a la madera oscura.  
-Mary, te juro que no puedo salir con estas ropas que...oh...Emma  
-¡Hola! Te traigo tu maleta y...  
Ella observó de arriba abajo la ropa que quedaba ridícula en Regina. El rosa no le iba para nada.  
...y tu dignidad- rió la estudiante  
Rápidamente, la mano de la directora adjunta aferró el cuello de la muchacha y tiró de ella para hacerla entrar en su habitación. Emma terminó pegada contra la horrible cómoda de la habitación y los gemidos que salían de su boca demostraban su necesidad de más. Cuando la morena se apartó de ella, quiso aferrarse a ella, pero Regina se lo impidió con la mirada.  
-¡Gina!- suplicó ella bajando de la cómoda  
-Emma, todo el mundo me espera en el hall y creo que no pasará desapercibido si llegamos juntas, desaliñadas y...cubiertas de sudor  
Emma sentía que su bajo vientre se incendiaba de verdad.  
-Sí...bueno, ¿puedo, al menos, darte otro beso?  
Regina se quitó la camiseta rosada y el pantalón del mismo color y se quedó en sexy lencería.  
-¿Esa es tu ropa interior?- preguntó Emma no reconociendola  
-Las he comprado ayer mientras vosotros visitabais el Musero de Arte Moderno  
Emma se acercó, como hipnotizada por el esplendido cuerpo que tenía delante de ella.  
-¡Te quedan muy bien!- susurró acariciando el hombro de su compañera  
Regina se inclinó para abrir la maleta y Emma se colocó tras ella, su pelvis tocando la redondez de las nalgas de la mujer. Posó sus manos en sus caderas y acarició dulcemente la piel de su amante.  
-¡Emma, compórtate!-pidió la morena dándole una palmada en la mano  
-¡Es muy duro obedecerte!- confesó ella inclinandose para darle un beso en el pliegue de su hombro  
-Sí, creo que para ti «obedecer» es algo difícil. Creo haber escuchado que te saltaste la hora de queda con tus amigas.  
-¡Sí, por solo diez minutos!  
-¡Emma, en serio! ¡Quita tus manos de ahí!- gruñó Regina enderezándose para pasar su mano por el cabello de la rubia plantada tras ella.  
Inmediatamente, Emma subió sus manos por el encaje que escondía los pechos de su amada y un gruñido de deseo escapó de la garganta de la morena. Los labios de la más joven se perdieron en su esbelto cuello hasta alcanzar, temblando, el lóbulo de la oreja.  
Tres golpes breves en la puerta hicieron que se separaron como si se hubieran quemado la una a la otra.  
-¡Por Dios!  
-Profesora Mills, euh...soy Ruby, lo siento, pero ¿está Emma con usted?  
Las dos culpables se miraron y Emma se mordió el labio, angustiada ante la idea de ser descubierta. Retrocedió hasta una esquina y se apoyó contra la pared como si pudiera desaparecer enteramente dentro de ella.  
-Miss Lucas, ¿por qué estaría su amiga en mi habitación?- contestó Regina con voz molesta, dominada a la perfección.  
Emma la admiró unos instantes, tenía esa mirada de determinación a pesar del pánico que se podía leer en su rostro.  
-Euh...debía traerle su maleta y...  
-¡Lo hizo y me estoy cambiando, miss Lucas! ¡Puede buscarla en otra parte!  
Su tono no admitía réplica y los pasos de Ruby se alejaron rápidamente. Emma podía imaginarla, roja de vergüenza ante la idea de haber molestado a «Millsy»  
-¡Emma! ¡Deberías marcharte antes de que tu amiga decida enviar al ejército! ¡Y debemos ser más prudentes!  
-¿Querrías ponerte tu vestido azul?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Tu vestido azul!- susurró Emma depositando un último beso en los carnosos labios  
Lo hizo, Regina se puso su vestido azul para el placer de Emma, lo que inflamó a la joven sin poder hacer ella nada para aliviarla.  
Los días pasaron y Emma no volvió a la habitación de su novia, se las apañaban para no encontrarse juntas aunque estaba volviéndose sospechoso.  
-¿Hay algún problema con Mills?- preguntó Belle una mañana cuando estaban desayunando en el restaurante del albergue.  
-¿Hein?- dijo asombrada Emma tirando casi la mitad de su zumo de naranja. -¡Mierda!  
-Bueno...te ha ayudado a elaborar tu memoria, y esa ayuda no ha sido poca, por lo que sé y...casi no os dirigís la palabra- observó la muchacha mientras se servía un croissant.  
Emma se encogió de hombros, huraña  
-Bueno, sí, no tengo por qué estar pegada a ella...- replicó la rubia, seca  
-No, no he dicho eso, pero es extraño que apenas le hables, ¿no?  
-No sé, no me he dado cuenta de que no le hablo. Escucha, Belle, francamente, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer que vigilar mis actos?  
-Es verdad, Belle, podriamos hablar más bien de cómo vamos a vengarnos de Katherine  
-¡A parte de tirarla de la Torre Eiffel, no veo otra manera!- refunfuñó Belle, molesta por haber sido regañada  
-¡Venga, Belle, no te cabrees! ¡Emma es una persona de secretos! ¡Sobre todo en estos momentos!  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Belle, suspicaz  
-¡Rubs!  
-Emma tiene a alguien desde hace varios meses y no quiere decir de quién se trata.  
-¡Porque no te incumbe!- replicó Emma mientras cogía un brioche  
-¿Estás con alguien?  
-¡Sí! ¡Venga ya, «señorita, me tiro al abogado de mi padre»!  
-¡Yo no me tiro al abogado de mi padre, estoy perdidamente enamorada!  
-¡Ah, pues quizás sea lo mismo en mi caso!- gritó Emma roja de cólera  
En la sala del desayuno de pronto se hizo el silencio y Emma se dio cuenta, de pronto, que se había puesto de pie, el brioche aplastado dentro de su puño, reduciendolo a migas. Risas brulonas se alzaron de la mesa de Katherine, pero Emma se encargó de hacerlas callar.  
-¿De qué se ríe la Barbie?  
-¡Emma!- reprendió Belle cogiendola del brazo para que se sentara en su sitio.  
-¡Bravo Emma! «la Barbie»- se rió Ruby  
En la sala se retomaron, poco a poco, las conversaciones y Belle aprovechó para volver a la de ellas.  
-Entonces, tienes a alguien, ¡eso está bien!  
-¡Sí!  
-¿No quieres decirnos de quién se trata?  
-¡No!  
-No, no puede porque es complicado  
Belle soltó sus cubiertos para llevarse la mano a la boca  
-¡Oh Dios mío!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Emma con voz neutra  
-¡Sé quién es!  
-¿Quién? ¿Quién?- gritó Ruby acercándose inconscientemente a Belle  
-¡Es Killian!- susurró la morena liberando su boca de las manos  
Aliviada, Emma siguió comiendo y bebiendo.  
-¡No digas tonterías, Belle!  
-Claro que sí, es evidente, y lo que es complicado es que...él no ha...en fin, ha sufrido mucho. Por Dios, es por eso que te metiste en esa estúpida historia con los Devil's, Em...  
-¡Belle!-la interrumpió Ruby al ver la cara de Emma cambiar de repente  
-¡Os espero en el hall!- cortó ella levantandose, unas ganas tremendas de vomitar se apoderaron de su estómago.  
-¡A veces no tienes frenos, tía! ¡Cuando empiezas con tus locas teorías!  
-¡Venga ya , Ruby! ¡No me digas que no fue una estúpidez meterse tras un ganster loco! Tú tambjién la escuchas por las noches. Tiene pesadillas...intensas...  
Emma no escuchó la continuación, se había precipitado al baño para echar fuera su comida.  
Estuvo en un estado lamentable todo el resto de la mañana y no pudo tragarse nada durante el almuerzo.  
La tarde estuvo dedicada a la visita al Jardín de Luxemburgo. Emma estaba contenta de estar en el exterior pues tenía necesidad de aire y ía mucha más gente que en el pequeño pueblo donde ella vivía, pero se veía viendo perfectamente en París con Regina y Henry. La idea le atravesó brevemente la mente, pero se aferró a ella para pensar en otra cosa.  
Belle y Ruby querían comer algo en la Brioche Dorée al otro lado del boulevard Saint Michèle; Emma se solidarizó y murmuró que las esperaba cerca del estanque donde numerosos estudiantes se habían sentado para charlar. Observó a Regina charlando con Mary Margaret, se sentó al lado de ella como si nada.  
-¿Emma? ¿No estás con Ruby y Belle?- preguntó Mary Margaret  
Regina se giró hacia Emma y se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar a su novia.  
-No. Querían comer algo, así que les he dicho que las esperaría aquí.  
-Ah, de acuerdo, ¿todo bien? ¿Te diviertes?- cuestionó Mary Margaret  
-Sí, está guay  
-¿No querías llamar a David?- sugirió inteligentemente Regina al ver que Emma quería hablar con ella  
-¡Ah sí! ¡Os dejo!  
Emma esperó a que la morena bajita estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para inclinarse hacia la directora.  
-¡Parece que no hablamos suficiente!  
-¿Perdón?  
-Estamos demasiado distantes, Belle me lo dejó caer esta mañana durante el desayuno  
-¡Pues solo me queda hablar contigo más!  
Emma se estiró en su silla, se sentía bien cerca de Regina, estaba con ella, pero seguía escondida ante los demás.  
-¿Te gusta París?  
-Sí, ya lo creo. Es muy grande y da miedo, pero es una ciudad perfecta para desaparecer.  
Regina frunció el ceño.  
-¿Todo va bien, Emma?  
-Sí...yo...  
Lanzó una mirada para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharla.  
-Yo...he tenido pesadillas...violentas, en las que moría ahogada en sangre. O en las que mi cabeza rodaba por el suelo y veía mi cuerpo caer...  
-Emma, es normal. ¿Qué te esperabas?  
-¡Me esperaba que la operación hubiera tenido éxito! ¡No que hubiera sido un fiasco total!  
-Sí, pero va a haber que tener paciencia porque tus pesadillas no desaparecerán así como así. ¡Deberías hablar de ellas con el doctor Hopper!- sugirió la joven mirando a su colega al otro lado del estanque.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Gracias, pero no estoy loca!  
-Emma, los psicólogos no son unicamente para los locos y...  
-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie más!  
Esa pequeña exclusividad divirtió a Regina, que, no obstante, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de angustia cuando pensó que, quizás, no podiá ayudar a su compañera.  
Sin embargo, los días que siguieron fueron más fáciles de soportar para las dos, Regina y Emma podían hablar con naturalidad y algunos gestos eran realizados; una mano sobre el hombro o sobre el antebrazo, un codazo discreto...Eso les permitía liberar la tensión acumulada y tranquilizar a Belle sobre el hecho de que algo podía estar pasando entre la profesora Mills y Emma.  
Durante una tarde en que los alumnos tenían visita libre, Emma, Ruby y Belle estaban en la misma cola de espera que sus profesores que esperaban mesa en un pequeño café de renombre. Les propusieron una mesa para siete y los profesores, al querer pasar más rápidamente, llamaron a las tres jóvenes para compartir una merienda con ellos.  
Se encontraron entonces todos alrededor de una mesa, Ruby al lado de Will, Emma frente a Regina, Belle entre Emma y el doctor Hopper y, al lado de Regina, Mary Margaret pasaba la comanda.  
-¿Habési hecho compras, chicas?- preguntó Will intentando entablar una serena conversación  
-Sí, por supuesto, pero creo que jamás conseguiré que quepan en mi maleta- se quejó Belle mirando sus bolsas aquí y allá  
-¡Quizás te haga un hueco en mi maleta!- propuso amablemente Emma  
-¿Estás segura de que tendrás espacio suficiente? ¡Me da la impresión de que ya la tienes bien llena...de secretos!  
Ruby seguía la conversación sorbiendo su coca-cola nerviosamente, la tensión entre sus dos amigas era palpable desde que Belle le había sugerido la aventura con Killian.  
-¡Belle, sinceramente no es el momento!-dijo Emma con voz cortante  
La joven frunció el ceño y se hundió en el asiento. Las conversaciones se retomaron alrededor de ellas sin que ni una ni otra participase en ellas. Se enfrentaban con la mirada hasta que un ligero golpe en su tibia interrumpió a la rubia. Insegura, miró a Regina que estaba charlando amigablemente con Mary Margaret sobre una de las próximas visitas al Moulin Rouge.  
Emma sintió un segundo golpe en su tibia que hizo que buscara al responsable en la mesa. Pero al sentir unos dedos ascender desde su tobillo a su rodilla, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: Regina Mills escondía muy bien su juego. La rubia intentó ignorar ese pie, que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, observando los carteles colgados de la pared anunciando diferentes espectáculos. El pie de Regina se retiró y la sonrisa que vio en su rostro le hinchó el corazón. Su mirada se posó en un diseño que representaba la historia de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , y de repente se sintió increíblemente triste. Cuando sus porciones de tarta llegaron, Emma se levantó bruscamente, casi tirando la mesa.  
-¡Em'!- llamó Ruby intentando levantarse, la mesa se lo impedía, le dio un golope en el brazo a Belle -¡Rayos!  
Regina se limpió rápidamente los labios y se levantó para seguir a la rubia.  
-¡Swan!- la llamó mientras la rubia alcanzaba la calle Pavée  
-¡Gina, no es el momento!- susurró ella mientras seguía caminando rápidamente para alejarse. Estaba enfadada y triste y con ganas abofetearía a su mejor amiga por ponerla así.  
-Emma, ¿qué ocurre?- intervino la directora posando una mano en el antebrazo de la estudiante, sus miradas se cruzaron y Regina inclinó la cabeza para forzar a Emma a mirarla más intensamente.  
-A Belle se le ha metido en la cabeza que tengo una historia de amor secreto. ¡Y...me mata no poder decir nada!  
-Oh...  
Regina parecía incómoda, retrocedió un poco para mantener una distancia de seguridad.  
-¿Crees que duda de algo?  
-¡Acabo de decirte que piensa que tengo una historia de amor secreto! ¡Efectivamente, creo que sospecha de algo!  
-Sí, pero, ¿crees que piensa que es conmigo?- se exaltó Regina con voz aguda  
Emma se detuvo en seco antes de darse la vuelta lentamente hacia su compañera. Ella tenía expresión inquieta y respiraba aceleradamente. La muchacha alzó las manos para calmarla.  
-No, no lo creo, piensa en un chico de la escuela  
Regina frunció el ceño. Jamás habría imaginado a Emma con un chico, ella que era tan dulce y tan tierna...  
-¿Un chico?  
-¡Sí, y no me montes una escena de celos!  
El tono seco de Emma asombró a la amazona que se cruzó de brazos. Ante la mirada herida de Regina, la muchacha tomó de repente conciencia de que ella no era responsable de nada y rápidamente se disculpó.  
-Escucha, lo siento, pero...ella me saca de quicio, siempre temo que me coja el teléfono para ver mis mensajes o me siga hasta la mansión cuando volvamos  
-¿Por qué no le dices directamente que eso a ella no le incumbe para nada?  
-Es lo que he hecho, pero no está convencida. Te juro, ¡mete su nariz por todos lados!  
-Bien, vamos a tener que remediar eso.  
Emma giró su rostro hacia ella y ella pudo leer la angustia de ser abandonada.  
-¿No te irás a alejar de mí por eso?- preguntó  
-¡No, pero vamos a tener que hacer algo para evitar ser descubiertas!  
Habían llegado cerca de un plaza y Emma decidió entrar sin esperar a saber si la morena estaría de acuerdo.  
-¡No quiero que nos alejemos!- gruñó la más joven  
-Ya, pero si eso calma a Belle, sería por una buena causa, ¿no?  
Emma se econgió de hombros, estaba harta de tener que esconderse sin cesar, no quería meter a Regina en un lío, pero necesitaba que su relación fuera reconocida para que Will dejara de mirar sus escotes y para que Belle la dejara finalmente tranquila con sus preguntas. Más que nunca, echaba de menos a Alice.  
Se sentaron en un banco y miraron a los niños tirándose por los toboganes, empujándose para tener los mejores puestos sobre los caballos de madera.  
-Sé que es difícil para ti, siento que no puedas hablar con tus amigas, pero creo que sabes qué me pasaría a mí si la cosa se descubre  
-¿La cosa?  
-¡Nuestra historia!- rectificó rápidamente Regina para no ofender más a la rubia que estaba a flor de piel  
-¡Gina, deseo besarte en este parque y me importa poco si pueden vernos o no! ¡Estoy cansada de estar mirando a mis espaldas sin parar!  
-¡Tú no arriesgas nada, quizás sea por eso que eres tan inconsciente!- sonrió Regina cruzando las piernas  
Tenía una apariencia tranquila, que Emma le envidiaba. Efectivamente, ella no corría ningún riesgo y se creyó muy egoísta al pensar que no habría consecuencias si eran descubiertas.  
-Lo siento- murmuró Emma antes de levantarse y salir del parque  
La moral de Emma no remontó fácilmente, estaba malhumorada, pensando constantemente en el hecho de no estar viviendo una estancia como lo habría deseado. Ruby intentó hacerle olvidar las palabras de Belle arrastrándola de compras, pero Emma una vez más pensó en Regina y en el hecho de no poder tocarla, tomarla en sus brazos o sencillamente llamarla por su nombre cuando lo deseara.  
Le compró una camiseta afirmándole a Ruby que era para ella misma. Después, diría que se la había olvidado en el albergue.  
El último día llegó finalmente y su última visita no era nada más que al mítico símbolo de París: la Torre Eifell. Los profesores habían decidido que sería la última visita para dejarles a todos un recuerdo inolvidable. Todos subieron a lo alto del monumento de hierro para poder admirar la ciudad a la que le habían dedicado tiempo para descubrir y amar.  
Belle se colocó al lado de Emma, acodada en la barrera y suspiró. Observaron el Sena transcurrir tranquilamente por su lecho y Emma habló de la gente que parecían minúsculas partículas de polvo a los pies de la sólida torre. Trocadero estaba frente a ellos, pero los chorros de agua parecían ahora finos hilillos que se escapaban de un grifo.  
-Emma, siento lo que te dije, el otro día...  
-Está olvidado, Belle- murmuró rápidamente Emma que no quería volver a esa dolorosa discusión.  
-Ya...no estoy segura, porque siento que ya no es igual, ¿sabes? Y honestamente, Ruby me ha hablado y tiene razón, yo os oculté mi relación durante un buen tiempo, así que...  
-¡Belle, el problema es que no hay relación! ¡No hay nada!  
-Pero Ruby ha dicho que...  
-Sí, hay algo complicado, pero...no quiero que hurgueis en ello porque no saldría nada bueno de eso, ni para vosotras, ni para mí  
Belle abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, al no encontrar nada más que añadir se calló varios minutos.  
-En todo caso, lo siento...tienes derecho a tener tus secretos.  
Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque los profesores pidieron que se juntaran para sacar una foto, y Regina logró colocarse al lado de Emma. Sería su segunda foto juntas. Un turista alemán les propuso sacar una foto para que todos estuvieran juntos y Will se puso entre Emma y Regina para enlazar su cintura. Lo que pudo pasar por un gesto amistoso no lo fue para la rubia que le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
-Uno...  
Regina le lanzó una mirada desolada que Emma ignoró. Belle sacudió su hombro para que mirara al objetivo.  
-...dos...  
Inocentemente, Emma alzó su pie y esperó al término de la cuenta atrás para aplastarlo violentamente sobre el de su profesor de deporte que puso una mueca mirando desconcertadamente a su alumna. Todos chillaron para que les sacaran una segunda foto.  
-¡Swan! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Will masajeandose el tobillo  
-¡No lo he hecho adrede!- dijo ella secamente  
-¡Oh, no lo has hecho adrede, permíteme que lo dude!  
Ella se encogió de hombros y el grupo se dispersó para bajar a tierra firme. En las escaleras, Regina se coloó al lado de su novia y le lanzó una oscura mirada.  
-¡No ha sido inteligente!- le dijo entre dientes  
-¡Pues no tenía que haber hecho eso!- replicó Emma sin dejarse amilanar  
Esperaba que la morena la lanzara contra la barandilla o le contestara con una pulla mordaz, pero en lugar de eso, reviró los ojos y aceleró el pasó para pasar por delante de la muchacha. Arrasada, la estudiante se detuvo unos segundos para tomar conciencia de que Regina estaba enfadada con ella.  
-¡Emma! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa para prepararnos para la gran velada de cierre!- gritó Ruby demasiado excitada.  
-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó la rubia siguiendo a Regina con la mirada.  
Como única respuesta, Belle abrió su bolso dejando ver una pequela llave de plata.  
¡La venganza podía comenzar!  
-Es sencillo, tenéis que esperar a que ella se dé cuenta de que ya no tiene la llave- susurró Emma inclinándose hacia las dos amigas.  
-¿Y después?  
-Después entramos, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer, pero...necesitamos a alguien que haga guardia  
-¡Yo quiero encargarme!- dijo Ruby ansiosa ante la idea de que tal misión le fuera confiada -Pero cuidado, no podéis echaros para atrás- previno ella frunciendo el ceño  
-Bien...y si ella llega, tú...  
-¡Haré la lechuza!  
-Buena idea, Ruby, seguro que ella no sospechará nada- ironizó Belle cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras Emma se echaba a reir ante la simple imagen de Ruby imitando a una lechuza en mitad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.  
-¿Hazlo para ver?- pidió la rubia que casi se estaba ahogando  
Ruby extendió sus brazos para comenzar su demostración, pero Belle hizo que los bajara, con una expresión de susto en su rostro.  
-¡No, no!  
Emma siguió partiendose de risa sujetandose la barriga.  
Al llegar al albergue, se dieron prisa en llegar a la habitación de Katherine para preparar la travesura y Emma casi se parte de risa al volverle la imagen de Ruby a la cabeza.  
-¡Concéntrate!- sususrró Belle mientras le quitaba el capuchón al rotulador.  
De repente, escucharon a Ruby gritar tras la puerta.  
-¡Hou! ¡Hou! ¡Hou!  
Emma estalló en risa y Belle, más seria, la cogió por la muñeca para salir, pero se quedaron quietas al escuchar las voces de Katherine y sus amigas.  
-¡Francamente, qué tonta es esta chica!  
-¡Miradla mover los brazos como una boba!  
Emma se mordió el labio para no empezar a reírse  
-¡Emma!- susurró Belle  
-¿Qué? De todas maneras, no pueden entrar, no tiene la llave  
-Sí, pero nunca se sabe, pueden escucharnos  
-¡Mierda! La llave...- escucharon tras la puerta  
-¿Has perdido la llave?  
Belle sonrió intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su amiga, pero la perdió enseguida al escuchar a Katherine decirle al grupito que la esperaran delante de la puerta.  
Emma, de repente, se puso pálida, en abnsoluto había pensado en esa posibilidad y soltó lo que tenía en las manos para acercarse a Belle.  
-¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó dando vueltas en la habitación.  
Belle se pasó, nerviosa, las manos por el cabello mirando a su alrededor.  
-Belle, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Emma más alto  
-¡No lo sé!- se enervó la morena  
-¡Pero, debes saberlo! ¡Eres tu el cerebro del grupo!  
-¡Cállate, Emma!  
Buscaron un modo de escaparse, pero estaban en la tercera planta de un inmueble parisino, saltar por la ventana no era una opción y la puerta de entrada era el único modo de salir de la estancia.  
-¡Tenemos que encontrar un escondite!- murmuró Belle agachándose para meterse debajo de la cama  
Cuando había podido pegarse a la pared para hacerle sitio a Emma, la voz de Katherine hizo que sus corazones latieran más fuerte.  
-El gerente me hado una llave de repuesto, le he dicho que la hemos dejado dentro de la habitación  
La llave giró rápidamente en la cerraduram, demasiado rápido. La puerta se abrió mientras los pies de Emma sibresalían aún por debajo de la cama.  
-¡Hey!  
-¿Katherine?  
-¡Los profesores quieren vernos abajo!¡Tienen algo que decirnos!- se alzó la voz de Ruby  
-¡Oh, no puede ser verdad!  
Emma se dio prisa para meter sus pies bajo la cama y pudo ver cómo se cerraba la puerta. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio antes de mirar a Belle.  
Salieron de debajo de la cama y abrieron, con prudencia, la puerta. Cuando estaban saliendo, chocaron contra alguien y las dos chicas gritaron del susto.  
-¡Joder Ruby!- exclamó Belle golpeandole un brazo  
-Pero...¡ay! ¡Venía a buscaros!  
Emma cerró con cuidado con llave y se giró hacia sus amigas.  
-¡Has hecho la lechuza!- dijo agarrandose al hombro de la morena para no caer de risa  
Ruby reviró los ojos  
-Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa porque cuando las rubitas se den cuenta de que no hay nada en el hall, van a aparecer _ipso facto_  
Ellas entraron en su habitación para prepararse tranquilamente. Sobre las ocho, escucharon la voz de la profesora Mills gritar en el pasillo.  
-¡Muchachos, hora de bajar! ¡Supongo que todos os habéis puesto muy guapos y es momento de mostrarlo!  
-Emma, ¿estás lista?- preguntó Ruby mientras terminaba de maquillarse.  
-¡Sí, sí, ya estoy!  
Las tres amigas salieron al pasillo para encontrase con sus compañeros y se disponían a bajar cuando un grito las hizo volverse.  
-¿David?  
Mary Margaret estaba de pie con un vestido de fiesta rojo, sus cabellos cortos mantenidos a un lado por un pequeño prendedor dorado. Frente a ella, estaba el profesor Nolan, con un maleta en la mano y el cansancio pintado en su rostro.  
-¡Al fin te he encontrado!-resopló él soltando la maleta para abrazar a su mujer.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno, he venido a verte para que podamos pasar estos últimos días juntos  
-Solo queda esta noche, David- le anunció la morena mordiendose el labio  
-¡Ya no!- dijo él sacando unos billetes de avión de su bolsillo  
Mary Margaret se estrecho contra él para besarlo y algunos silbidos se oyeron por el pasillo. David sonrió pegado a los labios de su mujer y se giró después hacia el grupo que los miraba.  
-¿Vosotros no tenéis una velada esperándodos, eh?  
-¡Jooo! ¡Qué sexy es!- exclamó Ruby algo más alto de lo debido  
Todo el mundo rió a mandíbula batiente y Emma aplaudió a Ruby para dejarla más azorada.  
-¡Venga! ¡Marchaos!- dijo Mary Margaret sin apartar la vista de su hombre.  
Regina se presentó al lado de ellos y David soltó a su mujer para tomar a su amiga en sus brazos.  
-Gracias por los billetes- murmuró en su oído  
La morena le acarició la espalda y retrocedió para sonreírle.  
-¡Es lo menos que podía hacer!  
Emma escrutó a su novia de arriba abajo y la encontró una vez más magnífica. Habría sido imposible encontrarla fea, pensó Emma. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo antes de que la morena volviera a centar su atencuión en David que se encontraba frente a ella y le hablaba del viaje.  
-¡Emma! ¡Vamos!- gritó Belle para captar su atención.  
El salón había sido decorado para ofrecerles una bella velada y un buffet tronaba en la sala para que pudieran comer y beber sin alchol a placer. Al fondo de la sala, pequeñas mesas habían sido dispuestas para que se sentaran cuando sus pies les reclamaran de dolor.  
Ruby se precipitó hacia los canapés para devorarlos en la mesa que habían escogido.  
-¡Hey! ¡Chicas!- las llamó Will -¡Estáis muy guapas!  
-¡Gracias profesor!- contestó Ruby con la boca llena.  
Emma sacudió sus rizos rubios ante la expresión jovial de Belle. La velada transcurrió dulcemente y cuando Ruby y Belle fueron invitadas por dos guapos muchachos de su promoción, Emma se quedó sola en su mesa picoteando la charcuteria que allí quedaba.  
-Pobre Swan...nadie la quiere- replicó Katherine inclinándose sobre la mesa.  
Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la rubia pavonearse.  
-Sí...prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada- dijo ella sencillamente, sabiendo muy bien que estaba lejos de ser su mejor réplica.  
Katherine entrecerró sus pequeños ojos mezquinos, después frunció el ceño.  
-Abandonada por todos...otra vez.  
-¿Sabes, Katy? Me gusta mucho cuando te metes conmigo, porque sé que estás bien centrada en mí y no ves lo que te va a dar en plena cara más tarde. ¡Así que, continua, estate bien concentrada!  
La expresión malvada de la adolescente desapareció para dejar paso a una inquietud paranoica, comenzó a mirar a todos lados sin poder adiviar lo que la esperaba.  
Un muchacho se inclinó hacia Emma para invitarla, era un amigo de Killian con quien ella había charlado alguna vez, aceptó la mano que él le extendía y se dejó arrastrar a la pista de baile.  
-¡Buena velada, Kat!- susurró ella pasando por delante de su enemiga.  
Cuando llegó a la pista, y antes incluso de comprender lo que pasaba, sintió su estómago retorcerse. El muchacho que la acompañaba puso sus manos en sus caderas para comenzar el baile lento y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para acompañarlo. Ella reviró los ojos al comprender, finalmente, que la canción que estaba sonando no era otra sino _Creep_...Buscó a su compañera con la mirada. Esta le había concedido un baile a Will que le acariciaba dulcemente el brazo. Si Emma sintió la cólera insinuarse en ella, enseguida se controló pensando que Killian habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera bailado con él. Clavó entonces su mirada en la de Regina y sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que también ella pensaba en la noche en que Emma le había dicho «Te amo» por primera vez. Al terminar el baile, se dirigieron a la barra para refrescarse y se encontraron lado a lado.  
-Lo siento, señoras, pero ya no me queda hielo...el congelador acaba de dejarme y...  
-¡Oh no!- gimió Emma tomandose su bebida caliente  
-¿No sabrá dónde podemos encontrar hielo?- preguntó Regina mientras cogía su vaso  
-Bueno...acabo de llamar a mi proveedor, pero...  
-¿Y si vamos a buscar al bar de enfrente?- propuso Emma  
-Eh...sí, ¡no lo había pensado!  
-¡Quédese ahí, miss Swan, no le permito ir a ningún lado!  
-¡Entonces, venga conmigo!- provocó la rubia  
Regina arqueó una ceja y sus labios se estiraron en una franca sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, querida, vamos a buscar hielo  
-¡Son unos ángeles!  
Salieron del calor sofocante y atravesaron la calle donde los estudiantes también estaban haciendo la fiesta.  
-Estás muy hermosa- murmuró Emma acariciando tiernamente el desnudo brazo de su compañera.  
-Tú también- cumplimentó a su vez la directora.  
Se dirigieron al barman y le pidieron amablemente un cubo de hielo para una fiesta que tenía lugar un poco más lejos. Al principio, algo reticiente, cambió de opnión cuando la morena jugó su encanto. El dj del bar farfulló algo en su micro y todo lo que Emma comprendió fue que la siguiente canción estaba dedicada a los enamorados de la velada. Tras algunas notas al piano, y cuando las parejas ya estaban en la pista, la voz de Jasmine Thompson se elevó en la sala. Emma deslizó una mirada hacia Regina que no tenía en absoluto conciencia de lo que ella se disponía a hacer. Suavemente, le agarró el brazo para arrastrarla lentamente hacia la pista de baile.  
-¡Emma! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella entre dientes  
-Por favor, deseo bailar contigo. Nadie puede vernos. Están todos en la fiesta- argumentó la rubia  
El rostro de la ex alcaldesa se suavizó de repente y se dejó llevar a la pista, en medio de otras parejas que se besaban languidamente.  
Las manos húmedas de Emma acercaron el cuerpo de su amada al suyo y se colcaron en la misma posición en que estaban durante su primer baile. Regina la serenó con una única mirada y depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz, después ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Los minutos se deslizaron tiernamente, dejando a las dos amantes el tiempo para compartir un momento único en París, en un bar del undécimo distrito. Al final, la estudiante se despegó suavementye de la morena y murmuró  
-¡No necesito dejarte marchar para darme cuenta del amor que te tengo!  
Regina rio dulcemente y soltó la mano de la muchacha para poder ir a recoger el hielo esperado.  
Cuando regresaron, la fiesta iba a buen ritmo, los platos estaban vacíos y el momento que Ruby, Belle y Emma esperaban había llegado.  
-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Belle dirigiendose hacia su amiga.  
-¡Fui a ayudar al barman!  
-¿Qué tienes en la nariz?- preguntó Ruby frunciendo el ceño  
¡Maldito lápiz de labio!, gruñó mentalmente la estudiante. Se dio prisa en quitarse las huellas y las chicas se pusieron en un sitio desde donde podían verlo todo.  
Tras un discurso rápido donde los alumnos chillaron unas diez veces mostrando lo felices y contentos que estaban por haber participado en ese viaje, las luces se apagaron finalmente y la velada comenzó de verdad.  
Pero en lugar de la música y de los discursos, un grito se alzó. Emma, Ruby y Belle estallaron en carcajadas asistiendo a la escena que habían tardado tanto en poner en práctica.  
El vestido de Katherine estaba iluminado por inscripciones sobre la tela así como su rostro cubierto de maquillaje fosforecente. El resto de alumnos siguió a sus tres compañeras mientras que _Winter Winds_ sonaba en la sala.  
Katherine gritó y frotó, pero nada lograba hacer desaparecer las palabras escritas en su hermoso vestido beige. Cuanto más gritaba ella e intentaba borrar las letras, más Emma reía sintiendo que su venganza estaba completada.  
Pero pronto, la mirada circundada de colores fosforescentes de Katherine se posó sobre el trío y avanzó con paso rápido hacia ella.  
-¡Swan!- gritó  
-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, Kath! ¿Pasas una buena velada?  
-¡No te burles de mí, Swan! ¿Esta broma idiota es idea tuya?  
-Kathy, dices sin parar que adoras ser el centro del mundo, y que eres la luz que todos quieren alcanzar, al menos ahora no es ninguna metáfora, todo el mundo te ve y para todo el mundo eres la luz de la velada  
El rostro pintado de la rubia mudó en una mueca de cólera y abandonó la fiesta, llorando a lágrima viva.  
David quiso agarrarla, pero Mary Margaret se lo inmpidió  
-¡Despues de todo, eso le enseñará a no ser una insolente!- murmuró ella arrastrandolo a la pista de baile  
-¡Miss Mills, la invito a una copa por haberme echado una mano!- exclamó el barman tendiendole un copa de vino blanco  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y usando su mejor acento francés le dio las gracias.  
El doctror Hopper se sentó en el taburete de al lado y escrutó a la joven que bebía tranquilamente.  
-Y bien...ha sido un bonito viaje, gracias por haberme dejado venir, Regina  
-De nada, Archie, ha sido un placer, y además habla muy bien el francés  
El pelirrojo asintió y pidió un té helado.  
-He ido a dar una vuelta hace un momento, por la noche la ciudad es realmente hermosa- informó él  
Regina asintió en silencio sin ver por qué él de repente le hablaba de eso. El barman le dio su bebida y él bebió un sorbo antes de gemir suavemente.  
-Wow, bien...con hielo es mucho mejor, ¿no es así, Regina?  
Ella se quedó paralizada de repente y acabó por girar lentamente la cabeza hacia el psicólogo. No supo qué responder, el tono del hombre seguía siendo alegre, no podía dilucidar si sabía algo o no.  
-Está usted muy cerca de sus alumnos, creo  
Su corazón aceleró el ritmo y sintió sus manos sudar.  
-Intento ayudarlos lo máximo posible llevandolos más lejos- se escuchó ella contestar con voz neutra.  
-Sí...lo más lejos...  
Sin duda alguna, habiá visto algo, pero, ¿qué?  
-¿No es lo que usted hace con todos los pacientes?- replicó ella de repente, molesta de que la estuviera liando.  
-Sí, por supuesto. Pero no obtengo los mismo resultados.  
-¿De qué habla?  
-De Emma Swan- soltó posando su mirada en ella  
Regina sintió su corazón dar un salto vertiginoso en su pecho, tuvo que aferrarse al pie de su copa para mantener cierta estabilidad.  
-Las he visto hace un momento y tengo que confesar que esa muchacha acepta cosas de usted que no aceptaría de ningún otro profesor- confió Hopper antes de tomar otra buche de su té helado  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Es un hecho, ha domado a la joven Emma Swan y la felicito. Ahora, no estoy seguro de que sus métodos sean aprobados por la educación nacional, pero...  
-¡Regina! ¡Oh, perdón, Archie! Me gustaría bailar con esta magnífica mujer, ¿puedo?- pidió David colocando una mano en la cadera de su amiga.  
-Creo que sí- respondió Archie enderezándose en su silla.  
-Vamos Redge, estás muy guapa para quedarte en el bar- dijo galante ayudandola a bajar del alto taburete.  
Regina caminó sin ver realmente a dónde iba. No hizo sino seguir a su pareja que la llevó al centro de la pista. ¿Había descubierto Archie todo? Ninguna de sus resuestas permitía estar segura de ello y Regina se preguntó si iba a tener que vérselas con amenzaas o con sencillamente una conversación amistosa. Se dio cuenta de que si era pillada con Emma, no saldría indemne de la situación. Las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos y perlaron sus pestañas.  
-¿Redge? ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó David inquieto de repente  
-No, no...estoy bien. Yo...  
-Regina, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó David  
-Yo...solo estoy cansada, David, voy a subir a acostarme..  
-¡Hey! No, espera, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No me gusta verte así!- confesó él joven alzando su mentón con su indice  
-David, por favor, dejame ir- pidió ella con voz trémula  
Su amigo le soltó la mano, después la vio atravesar la sala.  
Emma también la vio y comenzó a seguirla, como si no pasara nada.  
-¡Gina!- la llamó en medio de las escaleras del hall  
-¡No me sigas Emma! ¡Te prohibo que me sigas! ¡Ahora déjame tranquila!  
Emma no había esperado una reacción tan violenta y dejó que su novia se perdiera en la planta de arriba. La última canción comenzó al mismo tiempo en que el corazón de Emma estallaba.  
-Miss Swan, ¿no participa de la fiesta?- preguntó la voz de Hopper tras ella  
Ella se giró violentamente para ver cómo el hombre la miraba de una extraña manera y se resignó a bajar y acabar su noche.


	23. La amenaza

**La amenaza**

Los ojos esmeraldas de Emma escrutaron el rostro tenso de Regina que iba de aquí para allá en el salón de la mansión. El sol que se ocultaba atravesaba las ventanas para estallar en rayos en el suelo inmaculado. El vaivén de la directora hacía revolotear motas de polvo en la luz anaranjada. Emma, aunque intentaba guardar un mínimo de control, presentía cómo el pánico se insinuaba en Regina poco a poco.

Habían vuelto de París hacía unas horas y Regina la había ignorado todo el viaje de regreso, cosa que hizo pensar a Emma que había hecho algo malo. De regreso a casa de August, había recibido un mensaje de su compañera que le pedía que fuera discretamente a su casa y sobre todo que pusiera atención en sus pasos, que mirara que nadie la siguiera. Rápidamente, la rubia había subido en su bicicleta pensando que iba para una cosa distinta, pero la expresión seria de Regina al abrirle la puerta, no la tranquilizó. La morena entonces le había contado todo lo que el doctor Hopper le había dicho y ya hacía dos horas que hablaban de la amenaza que planeaba sobre ellas, sobre su relación y su futuro. Emma había pasado por las lágrimas ante el miedo de que su historia terminara ahí, los gritos cuando Regina le había pedido que se fuera de la casa, las risas cuando había propuesto secuestrar a Hopper- idea que había sido rápidamente abandonada ante el rostro consternado de la directora.

Finalmente, intentó tranquilizar un poco a su compañera.

-Gina, si Hooper realmente hubiera visto algo, no te habría hablado con calma apoyado en la barra- susurró ella con lógica- Escucha, estás agotada, hace más de veinticuatro horas que no duermes, yo también, tienes que relajarte y, vamos a acostarnos

-¿Las dos? Emma...

-¡Basta, Gina!- cortó Emma -¡No vamos a ponerle punto y final a nuestra relación ahora solo por que Pepito Grillo haya dicho que tú has logrado «domarme»! Que por otro lado, no veo en qué lo has hecho- dijo de mala fe -¡Sea lo que sea, solo tenemos que ser más prudentes!

-Parece que no comprendes- murmuró Regina apartandose del dintel de la chimenea donde estaba apoyada, desalentada por esa conversación -Si por una casualidad nos ha visto en ese bar, bailando y besándonos, va a informar al director que avisará a la policía y...

-¡Regina!- gritó la estudiante para que dejara de hablar -¡Yo creo que si él ha visto algo, la policía te habría esperado a la bajada del avión!

-¡No estamos en una película!- gruñó Regina alzando los brazos para dejarlos caer sobre los muslos -¡Estas cosas hay que hablarles con la jerarquía y decidir si solo hay que tirarle de las orejas al profesor o directamente saltar la alarma!

-Si él hubiera estado en el bar, lo habríamos visto, ¿no?- preguntó Emma en voz baja

La de más edad suspiró, esa cuestión ya había sido puesta sobre la mesa, pero ninguna de las dos encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria. Así que era una enorme incertidumbre que se había instalado entre ellas, arrastrandolas a una serie de preguntas que se quedaron todas sin respuestas claras. Daban vueltas en círculos.

Regina, arrasada, se dejó caer en el sofá. Su compañera se acercó instintivamente para recibirla en sus brazos y darle un beso en sus cabellos.

-¡Te aseguro que nada nos va a pasar!- murmuró ella tiernamente acunando a la morena contra su pecho.

Esa frase sonaba falsa, como si las dos supieran que algo iba a suceder, algo muy malo y perturbador, pero no dijeron nada más, aceptando la suerte que les estuviera reservada.

Estaban cansadas, los ojos les ardían intensamente, pero en los brazos de Emma, Regina se sentía bien.

Apesar de la situación, esta última no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se sentaron más cómodamente en el sofá, Emma, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, había dejado un espacio entre sus piernas para que Regina pudiera estirarse sobre ellas. Siguieron charlando extendidamente, la rubia intentando calmar los miedos de su amante mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos de azabache y depositaba, cada cierto tiempo, besos en sus sienes. Poco a poco, las manos de Regina dejaron de agitatrse cuando hablaba, y comenzaron a acariciar con naturalidad los muslos y rodillas de Emma.

El sol se deslizaba rápidamente tras las colinas a medida que Regina se calmaba. Esta miró su reloj y gruñó de descontento.

-August te está esperando- susurró

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?- preguntó la rubia besando sus dedos

-¡Miss Swan, soy una chica grande!

-¡Tengo un regalo para ti!- añadió Emma levantándose bruscamente empujando sin miramiento a su novia.

-¡Ay! ¡Hum...Delicadeza, Emma! ¡Suavidad!

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras abría su mochila tirando la mitad en medio del hall.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Te falta delicadeza y organización!

-¡Estoy llena de cualidades!- rió Emma guiñándole un ojo

Regina cogió una bolsa de cartón que había sobre la cómoda y cuando Emma le tendió una bolsita arrugada, ella le pasó la suya.

-¡Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea!- anunció la rubia, nerviosa de repente

Regina sacó una camiseta a medio doblar y arqueó una ceja mientras la desdoblaba. La Torre Eiffel estaba coronada con una manzana roja que tenía la forma de un corazón y debajo, en una bella caligrafía había una cita en francés: _Je veux conquérir Paris avec une pomme. Cézanne_

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Emma

Los labios de Regina se estiraron en una educada sonrisa.

-Es muy muy bonita, pero...Emma, ¿crees que he ganado peso?

-¿Hein?

Para hacerse comprender, Regina se colocó el top delante mordiéndose los labios

-Ah, euh...he debido confundir la XS con...

-La XL, sí...evidentemente- murmuró la de más edad.

Emma escondió su vergüenza hundiendo su nariz en su bolsa.

-¿Y la manzana? Es una referencia que ignoro- dijo Regina

-¡No ignoras nada de nada, hace referencia a tu lado evil queen!

-¡Ah, qué bien...!

-Bueno, me toca...- cortó Emma antes de entablar una discusión. Sacó una blusa verde botella de su embalaje. El reverso del cuello así como los puños eran blancos y los botones estaban decorados por una costura visible que resaltaba la línea de la abertura. El color conjugaba perfectamente con los ojos de Emma, ya que se parecía al color del vestido que ella llevaba cuando George había golpeado salvajemente a Grumpy.

-¡Es magnífica!- susurró ella -Pero si sabes que jamás llevo blusa...

-¡No te voy a dejar ir a tus exámenes en camiseta!- replicó Regina acercándose peligrosamente a la joven

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Con esa mirada, tengo la impresión de que quieres enviarme desnuda!- rió -Bueno, tengo que irme ya, si no, August va a poner patas arriba a toda la ciudad

-No olvides tu cita con el sheriff mañana por la mañana- recordó la morena antes de decirle una vez más que se cuidara y dejarla marchar.

* * *

August y los chicos estaban contentos de volver a ver su hermana «mayor». Todos se agitaban alrededor de ella, preguntando cómo era París, si el cielo era tan azul como decían, si los franceses paseaban todos con una boina y una barra de pan bajo el brazo. Mientras los más jóvenes se divertían con su sombrero con una Torre Eiffel, encasquetado en sus cabezas- regalo traído de la capital francesa- August y Emma fueron a preparar la comida.

-Y bien...¡pareces cansada! ¡Si te vieras la cara!- se burló el joven mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia

-¡Llevo sobre los hombros la diferencia horaria! Estoy cansada y estresada por mi cita de mañana

-Hum...

Emma lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su mejor amigo y hermano mayor.

-¿Qué? Tienes esa mirada suspicaz

-¡Nada!

-¡August! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es George? ¿Se ha vuelto a acercar a los chicos?

-¿Hein? ¡No! Bueno, sí, a Joy, pero no le ha hecho nada. Solo intentó intimidarla. Pero, no es eso lo que me preocupa, quiero decir, ¿hace cuánto que estás con tu chica? ¿Cinco, seis meses? ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnosla?

Emma casi se corta un dedo y prefirió dejar el cuchillo que sujetaba.

-¿Estoy hablandote de una cita con el sheriff y de George y todo lo que te preocupa es saber cuánto tiempo llevo en pareja?

-¡Sí!- respondió August estirando la masa de la pizza para darle forma -Porque me pregunto si ella está a tu lado cuando tienes un problema, yo no la he visto correr al menor de ellos.

-¡Hein! Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella y francamentte, creo que está bastante presente en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no os la presentas? Los chicos hacen preguntas, yo ya no sé qué decirles... Bueno, corta tú esos tomates.

Emma volvió a coger el cuchillo para seguir con su trabajo

-August, realmente es complicado en estos momentos y...

-Sí, pero ya sabes, solo lleva cinco minutos presentarla

-Está muy ocupada, lo sabes

-Sí, los exámenes se acercan, lo sé, pero venid a estudiar aquí, habrá silencio. Os dejaré incluso mi habitación

-¡No! August, de verdad, dudo que quiera venir

-¿Por qué? ¿Es una estirada snob?

-¡No! Euh...bueno...un poco, pero no es eso. Es solo que...en fin...no lo sé, no estoy segura de que esté de acuerdo y...yo tampoco para ser sinceros, pienso que no entenderías nuestra relación.

August frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es fea? ¿Tienes miedo de que me ría en su cara?

-¡No! ¡Sobre todo porque te dejaría planchado en una pelea verbal!

-Bah, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Es...discapacitada? No es grave, lo sabes. Yo estuve enamorado de una...

-¡No! No tiene ninguna discapacidad, August, ¡no estamos listas! ¡Es todo!

-Ok, ¿y si pasara por delante del instituto, solo para veros, así ella no lo sabría?

-¡No, te prohíbo que hagas eso, August!

-Bueno, lo haré sin que te enteres

-¡No es diveritdo! ¿Te gustaría que yo me metiera así como así en tu vida privada?- preguntó Emma hundiéndole el dedo en el hombro

-Es mi papel de tutor...- argumentó el joven mientras metía la pizza en el horno.

-¡No me hagas creer que eres mi tutor!- replicó ella secamente -No tienes ese papel conmigo, ¿verdad?

Se miraron mutuamente y August se encogió de hombros tras un interminable minuto.

-¡No quería herirte!

-Ya, pero te pediría que te quedarás en tu sitio- dijo ella tirándole el paño de cocina.

La noche siguió con un clima pesado entre los dos amigos y si August estaba entristecido por eso, Emma, se sentía encolerizada de que la presionara tanto.

* * *

Emma se aferró a la nuca de Regina y la empujó contra las estanterías de libros tras ella. La morena emitió un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación que hizo reír a la más joven.

-¡Emma!

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Necesitaba esto!- se excusó la joven borrando el labial de su piel.

-Te recuerdo que después de lo que ha ocurrido en París, prometimos ser más prudentes- sonrió Regina recolocándose la blusa.

-Sí, pero August es un verdadero suplicio, quiere a toda costa descubrir quién es mi misteriosa novia y me va a seguir sin cesar- gruñó ella mientras comprobaba que ningún libro se hubiera caído de su estante.

-¡Razón de más, Emma!

-¡No puedo más, necesito sentirte contra mí!- murmuró con voz ronca, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que reprimía desde hacía dos largas semanas.

-¡Emma! ¡La discreción no es realmente tu fuerte!- reprendió la mayor separándose de ella.

-Por favor, dime que esta noche estarás en tu casa

Regina desvió su mirada hacia los pasillos de la biblioteca desierta para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera molestarlas.

-Evidentemente, aún estoy con jetlag y necesito dormir

-¿Dormir? Euh, bah...tenía otra cosa en mente...- murmuró la joven apoyando la punta de un pie en el suelo.

-He visto al sheriff esta mañana, ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó la morena repeinándose

-Bah...la banda de Pan ha salido de la prisión mientras esperan el juicio, pero sin jefe, no son peligrosos...y además...quizás no haya ni juicio porque los abogados han llegado a un acuerdo, creo.

Regina asintió

-¿Te has puesto la blusa?- se asombró Regina al ver el regalo que le había hecho

-Sí, la adoro, es muy bonita, de verdad- dijo ella colocándosela bien -¿Tú no te has puesto tu camiseta?

Regina frunció el ceño

-¡Emma, es una XL, en mí no es una camiseta, es un vestido! Me la pondré como camisón

-¡Por Dios! ¡No me pongas en la cabeza una imagen como esa! ¡No es amable torturarme!- reprendió Emma golpeando suavemente el brazo de su compañera.

-¿Te espero esta noche en casa?- preguntó finalmente la directora adjunta lanzando miradas discretas alrededor de ella

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Te portarás bien?- preguntó Regina hundiendo sus ojos en los orbes verdes de la muchacha

-¡Prometido!

Regina dio una media sonrisa, sabía muy bien que Emma mentía y eso la divertía.

* * *

Extenuada terminó Emma su trabajo, y se dirigió a la mansión. El frío había dado paso a una brisa suave y una chaqueta era ahora suficiente para estar bien. Emma estaba contenta de haber vuelto a su pequeña cotidianidad e incluso los clientes algo más pesados no disminuyeron su placer por estar de vuelta. La noche había envuelto la ciudad, pero había bastante claridad para que la joven pedaleara sin faros.

Se detuvo en el camino para atender su móvil.

-¿August?...No, no voy esta noche. Lo siento, necesito ver a mi novia y...¿qué? ¡No! No quiero esconderla, pero...No, no puedes conocerla ahora. ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, creo! Escucha, yo...

Se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido extraño tras ella.

-¿Emma? ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí...calla, August- susurró ella mirando rápidamente tras ella.

El bosque alrededor de ella se había vuelto más espeso desde hacía algunas semanas y le impedía ver bien los senderos de alrededor. Notó una presencia, alguien la espiaba, no lejos de allí, podía poner la mano en el fuego.

Colgó rápidamente para no escuchar la voz de August y poder concentrarse en los ruidos que la rodeaban.

Un ruido de crujido de hojas se acercaba y encendió su faro para ver claramente entre las ramas. En un primer momento, no vio nada. Pero cuando iba a marcharse, un nuevo ruido se escuchó en una arboleda mucho más cerca de ella. Apretando con todas sus fuerzas el manillar, orientó la luz hacia los recodos más sombríos. Otra vez nada. Un pájaro, emitiendo un lúgubre graznido, se alejó volando y pasó por encima de su cabeza. Aprovechando ese momento para subirse de nuevo en su bicicleta, no tardó en coger velocidad y escapar a la amenaza que la rodeaba.

* * *

Se sintió aliviada al llegar a la mansión sin obstáculos y aprovechó para mandarle un sms a August para que no se preocupara. Los ruidos de cascos le indicaban el sitio donde se encontraba su novia y rodeó la casa para encontrarla. Robin estaba apoyado en la barrera y miraba a la morena que hacía correr a su semental a lo largo del circuito de obstáculos. Emma trepó a los barrotes de madera para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la joven mirando a su novia

-Buenas noches, Emma, ¿vienes a una clase?- preguntó Robin que estaba acostumbrado a ver a la rubia en la casa, Regina había mencionado clases de apoyo y y Robin se había conformado con eso.

-Sí...¿y?

-Bien, espero que tengas tiempo porque Regina acaba de tomar un gran decisión.

Emma sintió su vientre contraerse, Robin acababa de usar el nombre de su novia y a ella eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó ella dejando sin embargo sus celos de lado

-¡Hey! ¡Emma!- saludó Regina acercándose a la barrera

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre con este muchachote?- preguntó ella acercando su mano a los belfos de Beau Miroir.

-Lo he vendido esta tarde, así que le estoy dando una última corrida y...¡así hacemos algo de ejercicio los dos!

-¿Vendido?- exclamó Emma

La mirada glacial que le envió Emma estuvo perfectamente clara: no estaban solas

-Bueno...espero dentro- murmuró Emma bajando de la barrera para alejarse rápidamente

Escuchó a la morena despedirse de Robin y darle las gracias una y otra vez, después finalmente entró en la mansión y se encontró a Emma en los escalones que daban a la cocina.

-¿Qué te ha dado para vender tu caballo?- exclamó Emma una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¡No puede estar ahí eternamente!- respondió mientras se quitaba las botas de equitación

-¡Regina, es tu caballo! ¡Habéis vivido las mismas cosas!

La morena se giró y atravesó a Emma con la mirada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- cuestionó ella frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente furiosa de que alguien haya desvelado parte de su historia.

* * *

 _De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y Regina frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Emma, como si ella hubiera podido invitar a alguien. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente._

 _Desde donde estaba, Emma no podía escuchar lo que pasaba, pero Regina comenzó de repente a vociferar._

 _-¿Me está tomando el pelo?_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó ella cuando se le acercó_

 _-¡Este idiota ha dejado el box de Beau Miroir abierto! ¡Mi caballo se ha escapado!- gritó Regina_

 _-¡Hey, calma, no lo ha hecho adrede!_

 _La morena se giró bruscamente hacia Emma y la miró con mirada fría._

 _-¡No creo haber pedido su opinión, miss Swan!_

 _Robin frunció el ceño al ver a los dos mujeres enfrentarse. Emma parecía herida ante la réplica y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho._

 _-¡Voy a coger el coche y dar una vuelta por la propiedad!- concluyó Regina alejandose rápidamente_

 _Robin se marchó en dirección opuesta para buscar pruebas materiales de la huida de Beau Miroir. Emma le siguió los pasos y tuvo cuidado de no pisar ninguna huella._

 _-Esta vez no estoy segura de que la señora Mills me dejé en mi puesto- gruñó Robin pasandose una mano por el rostro._

 _-No diga eso, Regina es justa, sabe bien que usted no lo ha hecho a propósito, ha sido un olvido, eso suecede- tranquilizó Emma posando una mano en el antebrazo del hombre._

 _-No, no, cuando se tratra de Beau Miroir, hay que tener mil ojos. En cuanto este de nuevo en su box, seré reemplazado- dijo hundiendose en el bosque._

 _-Pero, ¿un error va a costarle su puesto?- exclamó Emma_

 _-Sí, y más cuando la besé pensando que ella quería algo más conmigo...creo que eso ya fue mucho para ella._

 _Emma se calló, de repente sintió menos simpatía por ese hombre. Dejó de caminar y lo miró fríamente._

 _-Sí, lo sé, besé a Regina Mills, una locura por mi parte, ¿verdad? En fin, fue hace muchos meses, pero...en fin, no sé por qué le hablo de esto. ¡A usted le debe dar igual!_

 _Como no obtuvo respuesta, él siguió con su perorata._

 _-Fue estúpido por mi parte intentar algo. Ella es mucho para mí. Pero de todas maneras, voy a echar de menos este sitio._

 _Irritada, Emma suspiró_

 _-¡Estoy segura de que ella no lo despedirá por un olvido!- ahora era ella la decepcionada de que no lo despidiera._

 _-¿Sabe, señorita? Beau Miroir es un caballo muy particular para la señora Mills, es el tipo de caballo que solo se conoce una vez y que deja un recuerdo imperecedero._

 _-Se diría que ha conocido eso- dijo Emma, su curiosidad hablaba alto_

 _-Sí, tenía un caballo que se llamaba Petit Jean, y jamás he encontrado con otro caballo la complicidad que tenía con él._

 _-¿Qué tiene de particular para ella?_

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Beau Miroir_

 _-Ah, bueno, ella me ha contado a veces que sus historias eran similares, que habían vivido las mismas cosas, ella y él._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-¡No sé más!- cortó Robin encontrando la curiosidad de la muchacha extraña_

* * *

Regina estaba que echaba chispas, no apreciaba para nada que su palafrenero y su alumna-pues en aquella época no era sino eso- compartieran una conversación tan íntima.

-¿Por qué has decidido venderlo?- preguntó Emma

-Porque es un caballo de competición. Él adora eso, Emma. Debe volver a competir, con buenos entrenadores, lo necesita para no deprimirse. Ama saltar, y yo no quiero pedirle que se esté quieto en su box esperando a que a mí me apetezca volver a competir.

-¿Tú competías?- dijo asombrada Emma que no sabía nada de ese tema

-Evidentemente, , _si no, ¿por qué montar a caballo?_ , como decía mi madre

-Cuando Robin me dijo que Beau Miroir había vivido lo mismo que tú...¿se refería a los maltratos que Sidney Glass sometía a Beau Miroir?

-Efectivamente

Emma frunció el ceño y Regina se dio cuenta de que quizás se había ido de la lengua.

-¿Cómo pudo él saber que tú fuiste maltratada?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Emma tenía la mosca tras la oreja, sabía ver una mentira a kilómetros.

-No te burles de mí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-¡Se lo dije! Al comienzo de...no estaba bien y...¡por Dios, Emma! ¡No tengo por qué justificarme contigo!

-¡No te pido que te justifiques, solo que no me tomes el pelo!- dijo irritada la rubia

-¿Dónde está el problema, Emma? ¿A qué viene, precisamente, esa cólera?

Emma inspiró calmadamente y exhaló lentamente por la boca.

-Has visto a Hopper, ¿es eso?

-¿Perdón?

-Hoy, ¿has visto a Hopper?

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron de sorpresa, después un segundo más tarde, frunció el ceño.

-No he visto a Hopper, Emma, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque de repente vendes tu caballo favorito, y me digo que quizás Hopper te ha hablado y estamos las dos en la mierda. O quizás te estés preparando para la posibilidad de que él ya haya hablado con la policía o...

-¡Stop! ¡Emma, te aseguro que no es nada de eso! ¡En...en fin, Em...no llores!

-¿Por qué vendes tu caballo favorito?

-Emma, creo que estás cansada y,...angustiada, voy a preparar una cena caliente mientras te tomas una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?

Agarró el rostro de Emma entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te juro que he vendido a Beau Miroir porque es un ganador y porque no puede poner su vida entre paréntesis por mí

Emma asintió débilmente y subió a darse una ducha rápida; al salir, envuelta en una toalla esponjosa, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se encontró de repente estúpida por haberle montado tal escena a su novia. Pero saber por qué Regina vendía a Beau Miroir ahora la persiguió durante algunos segundos, antes de que se diera cuenta de una cosa. Una cosa trágica que le rasgó el corazón, su reflejó se dio una palmada en la frente y se dio prisa en vestirse para bajar a la cocina.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la morena al verla entrar

Emma asintió en silencio y se subió al taburete para observar los gestos de Regina. Eran rápidos, quizás demasiado, también un poco trémulos. La rubia suspiró y se mordió la mejilla, insegura de lo que iba a ocasionar.

-Pronto es tu cumpleaños...- dijo al cabo de unos minutos

El brazo de Regina se quedó en alto un instante, como si hubiera sido congelada en su movimiento, no duró sino un segundo, pero Emma lo vio enseguida.

-Es verdad- declaró Regina aclarándose la garganta. Seguía de espaldas a Emma. Este período del año siempre ha sido difícil para ella, pues su fecha de nacimiento significaba también el recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su padre y de su violación.

Emma se levantó rápidamente de su taburete y en pocas zancadas, se colocó a su lado.

-Gina...- murmuró pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia

Inmediatamente, la morena se tensó y frenó sus gestos.

-Emma, no me toques, necesito mis manos si quieres tu cena- dijo secamente

La rubia retrocedió y vió cómo se hundía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _-¡Él no te merece! ¡No es más que un holgazán que no sabe cómo comportarse con una mujer! ¡Y tú necesitas a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo! ¡Necesitas a un hombre de verdad!- soltó enfadado el muchacho agarrandole el brazo. De repente la soltó y se pasó la mano por el rostro._

 _-¡Leo, para! ¡Me das miedo! ¿Dónde está Daniel?- preguntó Regina escrutando el espacio entre los árboles que los rodeaban._

 _-¡Regina, te pasas el tiempo pavoneándote por los establos con tus vestidos ceñidos y tus aires de santa virgen! ¡Sé que no es por el cretino de mi hermano que haces eso!_

 _-¡Leo! ¿Dónde está Daniel?- volvió a preguntar Regina con voz menos segura. Él se giró hacia ella y movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda._

 _Un rayo de luna iluminaba solo los ojos de la morena y en un momento, comprendió por qué él había venido. Fue demasiado tarde. Se lanzó sobre ella con tal violencia que cayeron los dos al suelo._

 _-¡No!- gritó ella mientras él le daba una patada. El dolor le cortó la respiración y ella se calló un momento. Fue suficiente para que Leopold, que aprovechó su pasajero mareo, le abriera las piernas con la ayuda de sus rodillas. Las manos de la muchacha se movieron para empujarlo e intentar levantarse. Él le retorció un brazo mientras la aplastaba contra el suelo. Virutas de madera se calvaron en la piel de Regina, pero era el menor de sus problemas, de nuevo sintió su respiración cortada cuando él le plantó su hombro en el pecho para tener una mano libre y bajarse la cremallera de la bragueta._

 _-¡Daniel!- gritó ella para que viniera a ayudarla, pensaba que la broma ya habiá durado demasiado -¡Daniel, por favor!_

 _-No vendrá, princesa, ni siquiera está al corriente de que lo esperabas en vuestro pequeño trozo del paraíso- rió cruelmente Leopold mientras tiraba del sujetador de la muchacha. Ella escuchó cómo se rompía y dejaba su pecho joven y firme al descubierto. Apretó con violencia uno de sus pechos y mordió el otro. El estado de pánico de la joven era extremo, no lograba pensar de manera coherente. Su brazo retorcido a la espalda le dolía atrozmente y sus intentos por liberarse le causaban un dolor que le subía hasta el hombro. Con su otra mano, ella intentaba arañarlo y empujarlo._

 _-¡Leo! ¡Para!- pidió ella -¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Daniel!- llamó una vez más con voz desesperada en la que se dejaba ver el terror._

 _Él intentó subirle la falda, pero se dio cuenta de que él mismo con sus rodillas lo impedía; enderazarse le parecía una opción no factible, no quería que ella se escapara._

 _-¡Todo va a ir bien, mon amour!- susurró él en su oído_

 _A ella se le paró el corazón adivinando lo que iba a suceder, sintió unas nauseas tremendas que la obligaron a tomarse unos segundos para calmarse. Pero al sentir que él rompía también la parte baja del vestido y arrancaba con todas sus fuerzas sus bragas, volvió a suplicar encontrando las fuerzas para ello._

 _-¡No! ¡no! ¡Para! ¡Te lo ruego!_

 _El arañazo que le produjo la prenda en su piel no fue nada comparado con el dolor que sintió entre sus piernas. Él acababa de hundir su miembro en ella, con un golpe seco, profundo._

 _En ese momento preciso, en su intento de empujarlo, todos los dolores se expandieron por su cuerpo. Su hombro, las virutas de madera en su brazo, una de las rodillas de su agresor aplastando aún una de sus piernas, su cabeza que daba vueltas...Habría querido empujarlo, pero su brazo aún aprisionado bajo ella y el otro retenido por el hermano de su novio hacía imposible la maniobra. La mano de Leopold se posó sobre su pecho para juguetear con el pezón. Todo el cuerpo de él caía sobre el de ella, y el dolor no la ayudaba en nada, habría querido poder encontrar la fuerza para rechazarlo, pero el dolor la partía en dos con cada movimiento de pelvis. Ella tenía la impresión de que un cuchillo se hundía en ella para cortarla desde el interior. Él comenzó a gemir aferrando su lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y ella giró la cabeza para no verlo. Él bajó la mano para agarrar un muslo y lo alzó para seguir penetrándola con más facilidad. Casi se lo agradeció porque esa posición le era menos dolorosa. Dejó, poco a poco, de intentar empujarlo, al haber comprendido que solo le quedaba esperar el final. Intentó ignorar las palabras que él murmuraba en su oído, pero su cerebro las asimiló igualmente. De repente, sintió una ola de calor alcanzarla intensamente y ella gozó mientras lo miraba, asombrada de haber sentido algo de placer. Él soltó un gruñido de felicidad al sentir su orgasmo llegar y ella lo sintió expandirse en ella cuando él se aferró a sus cabellos. La obligó a mirarlo. Él tenía una sonrisa alegre y depositó sus labios en los de ella. Ella se retorció entonces, no podía soportar que él mancillara ese lugar. Él se apartó de su entrepierna y ella se sobresaltó cuando volvió a sentir dolor. Se encogió sobre ella misma y se cubrió el pecho con los trozos de tela mientras él se subía la bragueta. Dulcemente y con ternura, le acarició el hombro y murmuró_

 _-¡Hasta la próxima , Regina, ha estado genial!_

 _Los pasos de Leopold se alejaron y ella rezó para que no volvieran jamás. Cuando solo se escucharon los ruidos del bosque, y estuvo segura de que él se había marchado, sintió su estómago contraerse en un violento espasmo y se inclinó para vomitar sobre el montón de hojas que habían hecho de cama para su primera vez. Un crujido la hizo girarse rápidamente, el miedo de que él volviera la atenazó y en menos de un segundo se puso en pie. Corrió entre los árboles sin realmente pensar a dónde iba. Jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida._

 _Pronto llegó al borde de una carretera que conocía. Se acordó de la cabina telefónica un poco más abajo y caminó por el arcén de la calzada. No lloraba, se conformaba con caminar en silencio espiando el menor ruido que podría anunciar la vuelta de su agresor. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato y de que su pie estaba despellejado. Sin embargo, no se detuvo para comprobar el estado de la planta del pie y se dio prisa en llegar a la cabina. Su bolso de perlas colgaba aún tristemente de su hombro y se sintió aliviada al encontrar en él suficiente dinero para hacer una llamada._

 _Tras colgar, empujó las pesadas puertas de la cabina para salir y su rostro se elevó hacia las brillantes estrellas que parecían reirse totalmente de su corazón roto, de sus morados y de sus muslos, y de ese dolor que le laceraba el vientre. Chilló. Con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo claro, gritó hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales, gritó hasta no tener más aliento. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, despellejándolas aún más y se acostó en posición fetal para esperar a su padre. No tenía ganas de estar de pie, no quería ver la mirada avergonzada de su progenitor cuando la posara sobre ella._

 _Unos faros la deslumbraron y el ruido de las ruedas deteniéndose a unos metros de ella la inquietó. ¿Sería de verdad su padre?_

* * *

-¡Gina, huele a quemado!- previno la voz de Emma, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh no!- corrió a abrir el horno y sacar el plato medio carbonizado -¡Joder! ¡No!

Lanzó el plato sobre la encimera que se deslizó a lo largo y cayó al suelo, al lado de Emma que dio un salto hacia atrás para no herirse. El ruido que hizo el plato no dejó ninguna duda sobre el estado en que Regina lo iba a encontrar. Los ojos claros de la joven la miraron y se sorprendió al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la ex alcaldesa.

-No es grave, pedimos algo para comer- la tranquilizó ella

-Yo...necesito aire- balbuceó precipitándose a la parte de atrás de la casa

Inspiró profundamente aferrada a la barrera que rodeaba la pista de ejercicios. A continuación apoyó su frente en sus brazos aún apoyada en la barrera, evitando caer en sus recuerdos. Se quedó un largo instante ahí, con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración. No quería que Emma la viera en ese estado. Sin embargo, una mano se deslizó a lo largo de su columna y se aferró delicadamente en su nuca.

-¡Hey!- murmuró Emma poniéndose a su lado para alzarle la cabeza. Ella había recogido sus cabellos y algunos mechones se escapaban haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Inclinó su carita hacia la de la morena para darle una sonrisa infantil -Hace tres cuartos de hora que estás en esa posición, la tierra no va a tragarse la barrera, creo que puedes soltarla.

-¡Swan!- gruñó la directora provocando que la joven frunciera el ceño

-Para ti, es Emma- precisó ella con voz fría

-Emma- se obligó la morena -Yo...de verdad ahora tengo sueño y...yo...yo voy a acostarme- dijo ella precipitadamente desapareciendo.

La rubia se encontró sola delante de la pista de ejercicios y suspiró ruidosamente. Habría querido que Regina se confiara un poco con ella, pero según toda evidencia, no estaba lista para contarle lo que tenía en la cabeza. Dio una vuelta por los establos para despedirse de Beau Miroir y subió enseguida a la habitación donde se encontró a Regina ahuecando las almohadas.

La rubia subió a la cama y se acercó a su novia para dejarle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?- insistió acariciándole dulcemente la pierna

-No tengo nada, solo estoy algo cansada- mintió la morena disfrutando de las manos de la joven en su miembro dolorido, como todos los demás miembros, por cierto.

Se apoyó en las almohadas y respiró profundamente, después llevó su mano a la nuca que le estaba doliendo y ejerció presión para aliviarse.

-¿Te duele la espalda?- preguntó la estudiante

La amazona asintió en silencio y Emma le señaló que se recostara para poder darle un masaje. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su compañera y le levantó despacio su camiseta para centrar su atención en la espalda. Notaba que su compañera estaba en guardia y tensa como nunca. Le dio unos golpecitos en el muslo para que se relajara, después, al ver que no tenía ningún efecto, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¡Hey! ¡No te voy a hacer daño, puedes relajarte un poco!

-¡Pero si estoy muy relajada!- mintió la morena sonriendo tímidamente

Emma detuvo su masaje y se dejó caer al lado de su amante.

-Es porque mencioné tu cumpleaños, ¿no?- preguntó ella sobriamente

Regina viró su rostro hacia el de la muchacha y escrutó sus ojos durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-No es una fecha que aprecie particularmente- soltó finalmente

-¿Por lo de tu padre o por lo de la violación?

Los ojos marrones se asombraron ante la pregunta tan cruda que acababa de hacerle la muchacha. Sin embargo, sentía cierto agradecimiento de que Emma se interesara por lo que podía sentir.

-Los dos, tengo...muchas cosas en mi mente en estos momentos y...no son realmente buenos recuerdos, no me gusta hablar de ello- dijo hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos para zajar toda conversación.

-¿Acaso...acaso la venta de Beau Miroir tiene relación también con ese período particular?

Regina se encogió de hombros y decidió desahogar algo de su tristeza con Emma. Levantó el rostro mientras la rubia, que seguía acostada a su lado, le masajeaba delicadamente la parte baja de la espalda.

-Cuando rescaté a Beau Miroir, yo misma no estaba muy bien y poco a poco los dos nos fuimos reconstruyendo, pero...cuando llegaba mi cumpleaños, no tenía ganas de montarlo, ni de salir de mi casa. Porque todo esto es muy complicado para mí y porque él me recuerda a mí, es terriblemente testarudo, fuerte, triste y roto...Pero...este año, he encontrado algo que me ayuda a levantarme cada mañana, a pesar de mi caótica vida, cada mañana veo una razón para levantarme.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Emma inclinándose un poco más hacia ella

-La luz...veo lo que tú representas en mi vida, Emma. Y creo que Beau Miroir tiene el derecho de tener su propia luz y no soy yo.

-¿La competición de saltos de obstáculos?- preguntó Emma, segura de la respuesta.

-Exactamente. Añ acercarse la fecha de mi cumpleaños me he dado cuenta de ello. Porque por primera vez no tengo miedo

Emma, aliviada, se volvió a subir sobre Regina para continuar el masaje que había comenzado.

-¿No me dices nada?- preguntó asombrada la morena disfrutando de la idas y venidas de las manos de Emma sobre su piel.

-¿Sabes? Para tener buenos recuerdos de ese período quizás haya que crearlos- dijo frotando ligeramente su pelvis en las nalgas de la ex alcaldesa.

Sus manos se hicieron camino hasta los omoplatos bien dibujados y ascendieron hasta la nuca sembrada de mechas oscuras. Después, las volvió a bajar a la parte baja de la espalda para inclinarse y depositar besos en la columna perfectamente recta de su compañera, remontando hasta la nuca y desviarse a continuación hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de la amazona que giró la cabeza para apreciar la suavidad de los labios de la rubia. Lentamente, sus manos acariciaron las costillas de la joven a la que sintió estremecerse bajo sus dedos. Continuó su masaje sensual durante varios minutos, haciendo ascender rápidamente la temperatura de Regina, que quería a toda costa reemplazar aquellas imágenes atroces que le martilleaban el cerebro. Intentó cruzar las piernas para aplacar las brasas que se habían encendido entre sus piernas, pero la rubia dejó caer un poco más su peso sobre sus caderas para que no pudiera moverse. Desde donde estaba, la más joven pudo ver la ambarina espalda arquearse un poco para dejarle paso hasta sus pechos, hasta ese momento aplastados contra el colchón. Emma los presionó dulcemente y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta el vientre plano y contraído de Regina que intentó una vez más alzarse para dejar mayor acceso a Emma.

-Confiesa que he mejorado en los preliminares- rió Emma sintiendo el calor ascender por sus muslos.

Liberó la pelvis de su compañera para dejarla colocarse mejor. Solo un gruñido quejumbroso le respondió antes de atacar su monte de Venus. En ese momento, la mano de Regina quiso tomar las riendas pero Emma se lo impidió; le pidió que diera la vuelta y se recostara pasando una pierna entre las de ella. Sintió calor en su muslo. Una fina capa de sudor se había creado entre el cuerpo de Regina y el de Emma, nada que escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su amada, le importara mucho.

Ella le dejó la parte alta del pijama, pero no olvidó acariciar tiernamente sus pechos con el fin de que estuviera más atenta a lo que vendría. De repente, la mano de Regina se aferró velozmente a la de Emma, y esta notó que debía detenerse en esa zona demasiado sensible. La morena se hundió en los ojos de la estudiante para no dejarse caer en sus recuerdos traumáticos. Sin hacerse de rogar, Emma descendió la parte baja del pijama de su novia antes de quitarse sus propias bragas. Regina soltó una pequeña risa al comprender que su joven amante quería probar nuevas cosas y la ayudó a encontrar una cómoda posición. Se encontraron, entonces, cara a cara, sus intimidades estrechamente pegadas. Todo era dulzura, se acariciaban tiernamente en la forma más suave que jamás lo hubieran hecho, y los labios de la amazona se estiraron en conmovidas sonrisas. Jadeó rápidamente, feliz de que Emma pudiera mirarla a los ojos en ese momento preciso. Lo necesitaba tanto. Alcanzaron el séptimo cielo al mismo tiempo y Emma contempló la hermosa sonrisa de su novia. Bajaron suavemente a tierra, Emma acogiendo entre sus brazos a la joven que parecía extremadamente frágil, con los cabellos despeinados y expresión extenuada, los ojos brillantes de cansancio y de alegría. Regina hundió su nariz en los rizos rubios con olor a almendra y vainilla. Y cuando iba a levantarse para vestirse, Emma la retuvo tiernamente, para hacerla volver junto a ella.

-No estoy lista para un segundo round, Emma- murmuró con voz rota de cansancio

-No quiero un segundo round, solo quiero que te duermas abrazada a mí

-No me gusta dormir desnuda

-Por favor, Gina- pidió ella poniendo su carita de perro apaleado.

La morena escrutó el rostro de su novia y asintió, entonces se volvió a meter entre los brazos de Emma, pasando la sábana sobre las dos.

Al día siguiente, Emma llegó tarde a su primera clase, ya que Regina decidió hacer el segundo round por la mañana temprano. Y fue así durante una semana...La libido de Regina había aumentado cruelmente...

Una mañana, ella abrió la puerta de su clase de matemáticas y se enredó los pies con las asas de su mochila. Fue cogida _in extremis_ por David Nolan.

-Bueno, Emma, imagino que tu llegada teatral demuestra que puedes resolver este problema- dijo él señalando la pizarra

-¡Ya ha vuelto de París!- dijo ella ante una clase muerta de risa

-¡A la pizarra, jovencita!- reprendió amablemente el profesor

Una vez sentada en su sitio, Emma advirtió que Belle y Ruby seguían partidas de risa.

-¡Ya vale, vosotras dos...!

-Oh, Dios mío, Emma, deberías hacer entradas como esa más a menudo

-¡Cierra la boca, Ruby!- gruñó la rubia

-No te preocupes, Ruby está así de alegre esta mañana porque ha pasado una noche loca con Peter

La morena se giró hacia su amiga y la fusiló con la mirada.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso tú no has pasado una noche en los brazos de tu abogado?- refunfuñó Ruby

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- replicó Belle sacándole la lengua a su mejor amiga

-¡Porque tu padre pasó por mi casa anoche para llevarte el libro de Historia que te habías dejado olvidado en casa!

El rostro de Belle se puso de repente de color verde y se desinteresó totalmente de la clase para girarse hacia Ruby.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-¡Que te lo daría!

-¡Me podrías haber avisado!- gruñó Belle – En todo caso, querida Ruby, creo que nuestras noches han sido menos locas que la de Emma

La rubia se pellizcó el labio y frunció el ceño.

-¡Te pareces a Millsy!- rió Ruby mirando la expresión de la joven.

Emma se dio cuenta que exactamente era un gesto que la morena hacía siempre y que debido a los momentos que compartían juntas, le había robado ciertas expresiones.

-¡Señoritas, si os molesto, me lo podéis decir!- dijo David cruzandose de brazos

-¡Lo siento, profesor!

Se giró para explicar la ecuación que acababa de terminar de hacer en la pizarra y las tres amigas aprovecharon para continuar su conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «nuestras noches han sido menos locas que la de Emma»?- preguntó la interesada inclinandose hacia la morena.

Como única respuesta, Belle apartó el cuello de la camisa de la rubia para enseñar una marca violacea.

-¡Oh joder!- exclamó Ruby dejando caer la mitad de sus cosas

-¡Vosotras tres, ya es suficiente! ¡Estáis a esto de mandaros de castigo!- gritó David con voz grave.

Emma se subió su chaqueta lo más cerca de su garganta y se dio aire porque de repente le había entrado calor al imaginar que el nombre de Regina estaba grabado en el chupetón que marcaba su cuello. Se quedaron en silencio hasta el fin de la clase, lo que no molestó en nada a Emma que no tenía ganas algunas de hablar sobre su noche con Regina...

Al final de la clase, las dos morenas se giraron hacia ella, con expresión pícara en el rostro.

-Entonces Emma, ¿cómo fue la noche?- preguntó Ruby maliciosamente

-¡Perfectamente bien, gracias!

-¡Venga! ¿Quién es el Don Juan que ha podido dejarte en tal estado?

-¡Es insostenible este misterio!

-Danos solo la primera letra de su nombre

-¿Es alguien que conocemos? ¡Solo dinos eso!

Las preguntas se sucedían y las ganas de Emma eran demasiado fuertes, necesitaba compartir ese secreto con sus dos mejores amigas, necesitaba ese momento en que finalmente se vería libre de ese peso.

-¡Ok!- concedió Emma -Si nos vemos dentro de un rato en Granny's, os daré el nombre de la persona que envuelve mis noches de loco erotismo

Antes de que ninguna pudiera reaccionar, una voz las congeló en el sitio.

-Bien, bien, bien...veo que la conversación es apasionante, señoritas, pero es hora de cerrar la puerta de sus fantasías y de concentrarse ahora en mi clase- delcaró la voz de Regina que disfrutaba la visión de sus rostros desencajarse ante sus ojos. Enseguida le lanzó una mirada asesina a Emma.

-Oh, yo...

-Sacad vuestro libros, página 394- cortó Regina caminando hacia su mesa.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todo el mundo se precipitó al exterior para disfrutar de la larga pausa antes de la siguiente clase, pero Emma se quedó y se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas para que no las escucharan.

-Gina..

-Miss Swan...

-¡No me digas «Miss Swan»! ¡Voy a explicártelo!

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que te concedo toda mi confianza y que pareces que te burlas de mí como si yo fuera una insignificante mota de polvo?

-¡No! Eso solo que...

-¡Discreción! ¡Es la palabra clave, Emma!- murmuró ella temblando de cólera

-¡Sí, pero estoy harta de guardar esto para mí!

-¡No es el momento de contárselo a todo el mundo! Tenemos que pasar desapercibidas para poder continuar...

-¿Continuar qué? ¿Viéndonos en secreto por mucho más tiempo? ¡Estoy harta de ser tu pequeño sucio secreto, lo encuentro hiriente y pesado!

Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron, no lograba comprender las sinrazones de Emma y eso la irritaba en lo más profundo.

-«Pesado»...entonces, soy un peso para ti- concluyó ella

-No, yo...

-Cuando mi historia se vuelva pesada para ti, harás lo mismo, ¿no? Cuando Henry sea un peso, acabarás por contárselo a todo el mundo...

-¡No!

-Sí, claro que sí. No eres capaz de mantener un secreto, entonces, ¿por qué pedirte que mantengas otros?

Regina tenía una expresión realmente herida, miraba hacia el suelo, los ojos brillando por las lágrimas, habían llegado a un punto de no retorno, una vez más. Sin embargo, todo se le parece aterrador.

-Creo que no iremos mucho más lejos...-murmuró débilmente Regina mientras cerraba su carpeta de cuero oscuro.

-¿Qu...qué?- balbuceó la rubia retrocediendo un paso

-No puedo estar vigilandote a ti además de a Hopper, Henry y Daniel, es demasiado para mí, creo. Y tengo la impresión de que me estoy convirtiendo en una prisión para ti...yo te...

-¡Espera, espera, no!- gritó Emma comprendiendo que Regina estaba poniendo punto y final a su relación.

-¡Emma, stop! ¡Te libero de toda obligación para conmigo! ¡Ya no me debes nada!

-¡Regina!- llamó cuando la morena se escapó sin decir nada más.

Hubiera querido alcanzarla, pero eso significaría perseguirla por el pasillo atestado de alumnos y ni una ni otra estaba en circunstancias de mantener una conversación serena. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de la situación y su corazón pareció estallar en pedazos. Al salir, cogió uno de sus bates de béisbol y mientras se escuchaban algunos gritos, ella rompió en pedazos el cristal de la puerta de una aula. Después, miró a su alrededor...ningún profesor...Se giró hacia el grupo que se había formado alrededor de ella, todos la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la verdad era que estaba loca de dolor, de rencor. Dio un segundo golpe contra una taquilla aún abierta y se ensañó en ella hasta que dos brazos la rodearon para que soltara el bate. Desgraciadamente, le había cogido el gusto a la descarga que eso le enviaba a todo su cuerpo y quería continuar golpeando las taquillas.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué te ocurre? - gritó David evitando por poco el bate.

Emma siguió dando golpes, una y otra vez, y otra más, más fuerte cada vez, más doloroso también para sus manos que acusaban los choques. De repente, no tuvo nada entre las manos. David había logrado quitarle su arma. ¡Qué importaba! Le quedaban sus puños. Quería verlos sangrando para sentir dolor en otro sitio que no fuera en su corazón, quería experimientar otro dolor aparte de ese tan insoportable. Logró abrirse el lateral de la mano antes de que el profesor de matemátricas la agarrara por la cintura.

-¡Noooo! ¡Suélteme!

-¡Basta! ¿Qué te ha pasado, joder?

Ella notó las lágrimas resbalar y sus gritos se escaparon, toda la rabia que tenía en su interior la estaba consumiento poco a poco y la oscuridad se insinuó en su corazón.

-¡Hay que llevarla a al enfermería!- escuchó a su lado

-¡Emma!

-¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadla respirar!

* * *

Regina se encerró en su despacho, se quitó la chaqueta que le estaba dando demasiado calor y la lanzó al suelo. Se agarró a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no arrasar con todo. Acababa de tomar una decisión de consecuencias duras, pero sabía que por Henry, por ella, era lo mejor. Daniel tenía razón después de todo...su madre también...el amor era una debilidad. Este le había costado absolutamente todo en su vida. Se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró mientras cogía su pluma. Temía que terminar el papeleo...rápidamente.

-¡Regina!- gritó Cholè entrando en tromba en su despacho

-¡Por Dios! ¿No tienes puño para llamar a la puerta?-gruñó la morena sobresaltándose

-¡Es Emma!- previno Chloè ignorando las palabras de la amiga

-¿Qué pasa con Emma?

-¡Hopper me envía a buscarte, está con Emma y te necesita!

Si Regina hubiera tenido tiempo de comer esa mañana, seguramente lo habría echado todo sobre la alfombra. ¿Acababa de verdad Emma de traicionarla? ¿Tan pronto?

Como un títere, ella siguió a su amiga y ex amante por los pasillos que llevaban hasta el despacho de Hopper. Chloè no dejaba de apurarla, pero ella no quería precipitar su caída. Encontaron al psicólogo ante la puerta de su despacho. Iba de un lado a otro y esperaba visiblemente que vinieran en su ayuda.

-¡Regina, aquí está!- la acogió Hopper posando una mirada severa en ella

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó ella con voz neutra

-Emma está en mi despacho y ella...no he podido hacer nada, así que quizás usted...pueda...no lo sé...¡está incontrolable!

-¿De qué está hablando?- se irritó ella

-Al salir de su clase anterior ha hecho destrozos y ahora grita y llora, no quiere decir ni hacer nada, pero se ha hecho daño y querríamos curar su mano, y que se calmara.

-¡Deje que se calme sola!- propuso Regina a quien la idea de ver a Emma la desalentaba.

-¡Regina!- gritó Cholè, atónita

-¡Creo que solo usted puede calmarla!- argumentó Hopper

-Dígame, doctor, está convencido de eso, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-¡Se lo dije en París!- explicó él -¡Parece que usted la ha controlado!

-¿Qué creyó ver en París, exactamente? ¡Porque yo creo que sobrevalora enormemente lo que yo puedo hacer con Miss Swan!

-¡He visto que ella la seguía sin temor y que parece que ha puesto toda su confianza en usted!

-¿Dónde estaba usted esa noche, Hopper?

Chloè no comprendía nada y sus ojos se movían como en un partido de tenis.

-¡Se lo dije! Estaba paseando...

-¿En la calle o en el bar?

Hopper pareció desestabilizado ante la pregunta y frunció el ceño.

-¿Me toma por un alcohólico?

Él no sabía nada, o sabía interpretar muy bien.

-Regina, sobre Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos ayudas o no?

La morena asintió, parecería sospechoso que ella no hiciera nada, así que abrió la puerta para entrar en la sala. Se sorprendió ante el desoden que encontró. Papeles por el suelo, objetos de decoración estallados en el suelo, trozos de cristal por todos lados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Emma llorando aún

-Bueno...¡Dark Swan está entre nosotros!- se burló Regina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡No te burles de mí!- gruñó la rubia

-Emma, tienes que calmarte un poco. ¿Puedo saber a qué juegas exactamente?

-¡No juego, ya no juego! ¡Estoy harta de que hagas conmigo lo que te da la gana! ¡Yo...soy toda tuya! ¡Estoy totalmente entregada en agradarte, para que te sientas bien! ¡Lo soporto todo! ¡Pero tú...a la menor tontería, estas lista a llevarme al matadero!

Parecía realmente vulnerable y Regina vio todo el horror de su historia desplegarse ante ella. Había destrozado a Emma tanto como ella había sido destrozada muchos años antes. Emma había dado tanto sin que ninguna se diera cuenta de la locura en que se había precipitado. Ella era joven, increíblemente joven y se había consumido por Regina. Había puesto su vida en paréntesis por ella.

-¡Respóndeme!- gritó Emma tirando una lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa

La morena se sobresaltó y alzó las manos para tranquilizar a su compañera.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No vas a romper todo porque hayamos discutido!- dijo fríamente

-¿Discutir? ¡Acabas de romper conmigo!- rectificó la rubia en un sollozo

-¿Y decides hacer partícipe a todo el mundo?

-¡Quiero que me des otra oportunidad, no lo contaré! ¡Por favor!

-No, Emma, el problema no es ese- suspiró Regina

-¡Sí! Regina, dame otra oportunidad. ¿Por qué no he de merecer una segunda?

Regina se acercó a la muchacha y le cogió las manos.

-¿Mira lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Mira!-ordenó secamente señalando la herida aún fresca

-¡Esto no es nada!- soltó la estudiante

-¡Emma! ¡No quiero esto en nuestra pareja! ¡Que yo rompa contigo no puede hacerte destruir todo o hacerte daño de esta manera!

-Solo quería sentir otro dolor, Gina

Regina la hizo sentarse en la silla el doctor y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Emma, escúchame, no quiero que te hagas daño por el hecho de separarnos. ¿De acuerdo? A lo mejor la vida hace que nos distanciemos y no quiero preocuparme si estoy lejos de ti, ¿comprendes?

-¡Regina, no quiero que me dejes! ¡Por favor, no diré nada!

Regina tampoco quería que la historia de ambas acabara por una disputa como esa. No quería perder a su luz, pero sobre todo, no quería a una Emma enteramente consagrada.

-Voy a dejar que Chloè te cure, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gina!- murmuró Emma que necesitaba consuelo y saber que no estaba sola

-Necesito que cambies, Emma. No, tú necesitas cambiar, no por mi bien, sino por el tuyo. No puedes autodestruirte a la menor contrariedad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabré hacerme perdonar- gimió Emma posando su frente en la de ella

-Lo sé muy bien, sweetheart...

-¡Te amo!- declaró ella como si desafiara a la directora

-Yo también- murmuró a su vez la morena

-Por favor, olvida lo que le dije a Ruby y Belle, no les diré nada hasta que las dos no estemos preparadas.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Regina

-Voy a compensarte, voy a...cambiar, por mi bien- repitió Emma

Regina la vio sujetarse la mano con dolor y suspiró.

La calma tras la tempestad. En menos de dos horas, se habían separado y vuelto a reunir, y Regina había comprendido que si Emma no cambiaba, a la menor contrariedad, se volvería peligrosa para ella misma o acabaría como Cruella...golpeando a su mujer para modelarla como le pareciera.

Chloè pudo, finalmente, curar a la rubia y Hopper habló sobre esa crisis de cólera con la morena que inventó una discusión entre estudiantes. Lanzó una última mirada a Emma antes de volver a su despacho desde donde le mandó un mensaje.

 _EVILQ: Necesidad de algunos días para pensar en todo esto_

Emma le envió una respuesta rápidamente, y se preguntó si acaso no le estaba escriviendo estando aún en compañía de Hopper y Chloè

 _EMMA: ¿Es una manera más suave para dejarme?_

 _EVILQ: No, solo quiero que comprendas que puedes vivir alejada de mí sin que sea un calvario_

 _EMMA: Siento haberte asustado...:(_

* * *

Regina giró la llave en la cerradura, el pequeño cisne se balanceaba insolentemente en el extremo de llavero. Ella reviró los ojos y abrió finalmente la puerta de la entrada. Se quedó quieta al descubrir manchas rojas sobre el suelo. Pétalos de rosas formaban un camino hasta las escaleras y subían hasta la planta superior. Regina frunció el ceño, si Emma pensaba salirse con la suya, se equivocaba. La morena se descalzó y dejó su bolso en la consola de la entrada. Mientras subía las escaleras, refunfuñaba sobre el hecho de que Emma era cabezota como una mula. De repente, se quedó estática, su sangre se heló y su corazón se detuvo en la caja torácica. Ese perfume...No lo había olido desde...

-¡Oh darling...aquí estás finalmente!


	24. La verdad

**La verdad**

 _-Oh, Darling, aquí estás por fin…_

Esa frase giraba en bucle en la cabeza de Regina que estaba petrificada por el miedo. No se atrevía a hacer nada, ni a darse la vuelta, ni avanzar, ni siquiera respirar. Su corazón tamborileaba en sus oídos, cosa que no la ayudaba a analizar la situación. Siguió lentamente con la mirada el camino de pétalos de rosas que subía hasta la planta de arriba y no vio a nadie en el rellano. El olor del perfume de Cruella le contraía el vientre mientras daba la vuelta muy lentamente para volver a bajar lo más silenciosamente posible los escalones tapizados con los pétalos.

-Buenos días, Darling

Narcissa estaba allí, cerca de la entrada del salón. La morena descendió los pocos escalones que quedaban, atónita al ver que su ex compañera estaba frente a ella. Escrutó su rostro que no había cambiado mucho, había envejecido, al igual que ella, pero sus ojos aún parecían eléctricos y sus labios lacados en rojos le daban una apariencia maquiavélica que le iba como un guante. Su largo abrigo de piel de forro rojo estaba abierto sobre un cuerpo aún esbelto.

Puso una mueca malvada antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, que fue de su garganta a su vientre con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Qué dices, Darling? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Regina hizo amago de moverse hacia la salida, pero la intrusa la lanzó al suelo de una sola bofetada. Al caer, la morena emitió un pequeño grito que hizo reír a la otra.

Muy rápido, Regina alzó la cabeza, pero Narcissa ya le bloqueaba el paso hacia la salida.

-Bien, me has encontrado, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Narcissa frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza. Siempre había tenido esa particularidad de poseer un mechón, uno solo, negro en la parte de delante de su cabeza. Era una característica que tenía desde nacimiento y que no tenía ninguna explicación. Ese mechón cayó delante de sus ojos y ella resopló sobre él con aire provocador.

-Lo sabes muy bien…

La ex alcaldesa se levantó rápidamente para salir corriendo hacia la cocina y coger un cuchillo lo suficientemente grande para hacer estragos si por casualidad la rubia intentaba hacerle algo.

* * *

El barco se alejaba lentamente del puerto bajo la mirada de Emma, que observaba las olas chocar contra el casco y romperse en él. Los pájaros daban vueltas y a veces descendían en picado para cazar un pez que salía a ver lo que pasaba en la superficie. Emma se sentía aún febril, las fuerzas la habían abandonado poco a poco durante su ensañamiento contra las taquillas de metal, sin duda succionadas por la cólera violenta que había sentido. Ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de dormir, pero tenía una cita con Killian y estaría ahí de un minuto a otro.

Pestañeó lentamente, las pequeñas olas reflejaban los rayos del sol intermitentemente y grandes nubes se anunciaban a lo lejos, como una fiera promesa de una tempestad al ocaso. Despegó su espalda del banco en el que estaba sentada, los arañazos que Regina le había hecho esa misma mañana aún le dolían. Los labios de Emma se estiraron en una sonrisa, esa semana había sido increíble.

 _Martes- Emma se despertó al escuchar la alarma a su lado. Le costó soltarse del agarre en el que Regina la tenía atrapada, pero logró estirar un brazo para agarrar el teléfono y apagar la alarma. Bostezó antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver que Regina estaba aún desnuda, acurrucada contra ella, seguramente porque tenía frío, por una de sus piernas que se escapaba fuera de las sábanas resbalaba la luz de la mañana. Depositó un beso en sus cabellos antes de ir a la ducha. Regina no tenía clase a primera hora, Emma se marcharía sola a deporte. Se recogió los cabellos para no mojarlos y giró el grifo para deslizarse bajo los chorros aún templados. Se enjabonó lentamente, aun algo somnolienta y bostezó varias veces. De repente, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura; Regina posó sus manos en la parte alta de los muslos de la bella rubia._

 _-Entonces, Miss Swan…¿me pides que duerma desnuda, pero no te quedas para el segundo round?- gruñó cálidamente la morena al cuello de Emma, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja._

 _-Gina…debo estar haciendo deporte en veinte minutos si quiero estar en clase a la hora- susurró Emma sintiendo las manos de su morena subir hasta su pecho._

 _-¿No estás al corriente?...- susurró Regina girando a Emma para atrapar entre sus manos sus muslos y hacer que se enredara en ella._

 _Receptiva, la joven pasó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su profesora riendo dulcemente._

 _-…tu clase de deporte ha sido adelantada, ¿y adivina quién es tu entrenadora?- dijo mientras la apoyaba suavemente contra la pared de azulejos oscuros._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Está frío!- se quejó Emma antes de sentir los besos de Regina sobre sus erectos pechos -¡Oh, señor, espero que a mi entrenadora se le dé tan bien como a ti!- gruñó Emma inclinándose su cabeza hacia atrás y aferrando la nuca de Regina para que siguiera con sus besos._

 _La lengua de la morena se inmiscuyó en esa tortura y Emma, en un sobresalto de lucidez, inclinó su cabeza hacia delante para plantar sus ojos en la mirada apasionada que la devoraba._

 _-Realmente, debería intentar un nuevo recorrido que me permita perder un poco más de…_

 _-Swan, ¿sabes lo que hace perder mucho?_

 _-¿No?_

 _-¡El deporte que me dispongo hacer contigo!- susurró mordiéndose su labio inferior._

 _Sin responder nada más, sin protestar en absoluto, Emma frotó su intimidad en el vientre de la directora adjunta arrancándole un gruñido feroz. La estudiante aferró sus manos a los delicados hombros de la morena, y contempló sus pupilas cargadas de un sentimiento que ninguna de las dos habían conocido tanto. Ambas se habían encontrado cuando la oscuridad ocupaba una parte de sus vidas, pero el sencillo hecho de estar juntas creaba una luz imposible de camuflar. Les quedaba muchas cosas por aprender la una de la otra, pero las heridas de ambas eran importantes para la otra. De tal forma, Emma se preocupaba de no imponer nada a Regina, y la cólera de esta última era más domesticada cuando tenían que poner las cosas en claro. El otro hecho novedoso para ambas era el deseo de ser tocada, de ser acariciada. Un sencillo roce en el hombro, en el brazo o el puño bastaba para tranquilizar a la otra, no temían nada y se aportaban a la otra serenidad. Emma sabía que si Regina la dejaba, podía volverse loca sin verla preparando sus cosas por la mañana con minuciosidad, sin tenerla a su lado cuando despertaba por la noche, sin poder extender el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Sentía un amor incondicional por ella, lista para todas las locuras por ella, por su hijo._

 _-¡Emma!- la llamó la voz de la morena para que la mirara a los ojos_

 _Su respiración era cada vez más difícil de controlar y los dedos de la morena, profundamente hundidos en ella, ejercían movimientos que hacían gemir a Emma y hacían temblar sus piernas. Se retorcía para que su compañera ralentizara, sintiendo que el orgasmo que se aproximaba iba a ser potente, que podría dejarla muerta en el sitio._

 _-¡Gina…!- gritó sintiéndolo llegar como una bala de cañón._

 _La ex alcaldesa emitió un gruñido y mordió el labio inferior de Emma que pegó su frente a la de ella para encontrar apoyo extra._

 _-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó la joven._

 _La piel de su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que el chorro de agua que les mojaba la piel, ya bastante caliente, les parecía helada._

 _De repente, Emma se acercó a Regina para acogerla entre sus brazos y gruñir con sus últimos movimientos de vaivén entre sus muslos. Un incendio estalló en su bajo vientre y sus paredes comprimieron los dedos expertos de la morena que había acercado su boca al oído de Emma para murmurarle palabras que encendieron aún más a la estudiante, que ya veía destellos de luz tras sus párpados. Para su gran asombro, la morena no detuvo en absoluto sus movimientos y Emma hundió su mirada asombrada en los ojos juguetones de su malvada reina mientras gozaba ruidosamente por segunda vez._

 _Sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente parecían haber decidido escaparse de sus pechos y Regina, ella también sofocada, observaba el rostro de Emma que estaba volviendo poco a poco en sí tras esos orgasmos arrasadores. Suavemente, las piernas de la estudiante cayeron para poder ponerse de pie, pero dejó de todas maneras sus brazos colgados al cuello de la morena, como un koala. Regina acariciaba las finas caderas de Emma sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de haber provocado algo tan poderoso en ella._

 _-¡Oh, por Dios! Yo…ya tengo agujetas…- se quejó Emma mientras Regina reía con voz grave._

 _El segundo round se había prolongado todas las mañanas de la semana, excepto la víspera. Cuando Emma llevaba un rato con los preliminares, se dio cuenta de que la receptividad de Regina no estaba al máximo. Parecía muy incómoda con el contacto de las manos de la rubia sobre su cuerpo y había incluso insistido en que el cuarto estuviera totalmente a oscuras. Si al comienzo Emma lo había encontrado excitante, rápidamente se había desilusionado al sentir los sobresaltos de la amazona._

 _-Gina, relájate- susurró Emma acariciando con su lengua el clítoris de la morena._

 _Sintió la pelvis retroceder y las piernas de Regina se crisparon un momento. Emma buscó la mano de su amada para mantener el contacto con ella. Con su otra mano, acarició el busto de su compañera pasando por su vientre musculado._

 _Desde dónde estaba, podía ver que Regina estaba medio incorporada, observándola. Tumbada entre sus piernas con el objetivo de llevarla al séptimo cielo, se cruzó con su mirada a pesar de la penumbra y se incorporó, comprendiendo que los sobresaltos que estaba sintiendo no eran debidos al placer que Regina pudiera estar sintiendo, sino más bien eran producto del llanto._

 _-¡Hey! ¿Te he hecho daño?_

 _-¡No!- respondió precipitadamente la morena -¡Continúa, si quieres!_

 _Emma frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza. Se sentó de rodillas entre las piernas de la ex alcaldesa y le tomó delicadamente su rostro entre las manos._

 _-Gina, ¿pero qué dices?_

 _-Puedes continuar…_

 _-¡Hey! ¡Estás llorando, Gina!_

 _Rápidamente, se colocó a un lado y la abrazó tiernamente, acariciándole los cabellos con lentitud._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡No voy a seguir cuando estás en ese estado!- explicó la rubia sin comprender a su novia._

 _-¡Yo…no lo consigo, no puedo fingir! No…no esta semana, no…no logro…déjame un…yo…_

 _-¡Wow! ¡Ok, no comprendo nada, pero…Gina, jamás en la vida te obligaré a hacer algo que no desees!_

 _Emma encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche._

 _-¡Gina, mírame, por favor!_

 _-Emma…_

 _-¡Mírame!- repitió Emma esperando que la morena alzara sus ojos húmedos hacia ella –Te amo…y aquellas persona que amo quiero que se sientan bien, y tú mucho más, ¡quiero que seas feliz! Así que…si estas caricias matinales no te hacen feliz, solo voy a tomarte en mis brazos y esperar a que el despertador suene_

 _-¡Emma, no eres tú!- intervino la morena que se había tranquilizado –Es…no es una buena época, es todo_

 _Los ojos de Emma la miraron tiernamente y sonrió débilmente_

 _-¡Lo lograremos, pasaremos esta etapa juntas, te ayudaré a sanar y…te haré feliz, te lo prometo!_

Un ruido familiar hizo que la joven girara la cabeza y se levantó para recibir a Killian. Es ese mismo momento, su teléfono sonó, pero ella no prestó atención, concentrándose en el joven que caminaba hacia ella. La abrazó un momento y retrocedió para sentarse los dos frente al océano.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí- dijo él sacando un trapo del bolsillo interno de su largo abrigo –Pero…¿puedo preguntarte por qué necesitas esto?

Emma lo consideró un momento antes de suspirar y subir sus rodillas hasta el pecho.

-¡Hace una semana que un miembro de la banda de Pan me sigue sin parar!

Killian lanzó una mirada discreta alrededor y siguió hablando con Emma.

-¿Y cómo es?

-No lo sé, nunca lo he visto…

-¿Eh?

-…no, escucha. Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero te aseguro que alguien me sigue. El otro día me siguieron cuando salí del trabajo, y esta semana, he notado que alguien merodeaba a mi alrededor cuando salía de clase. ¡Te aseguro que alguien me vigila!

-Emma…¿por qué no vas a ver al sheriff?- preguntó el muchacho mirándola a la cara

-Killian, ¿de verdad? La última vez que lo vi no acabó muy bien para mí. Casi me voy para el otro barrio. Así que ahora…me gustaría solo poder protegerme

Ella acarició la tela que contenía su medio de protección y alisó la tela para adivinar la forma.

-Emma…¡no es un juguete!

Ella se quedó pensando un instante

-Mucho mejor, no creo que esté en un juego…

Killian suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro. Se sentía culpable pues sin él, la rubia jamás se hubiera metido en eso y solo él estaría inmerso en esa espantosa historia. Él la rodeó con sus brazos dándose cuenta de que era su más fiel amiga.

-Love, algo está vibrando en tu bolsillo, y espero que sea tu teléfono- bromeó

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche y sacudió la cabeza revirando los ojos.

-Sí, es Belle…tenía que verlas en Granny's para tomar una copa, pero…al final estoy aquí

Killian puso una sonrisa extraña, como si viera a la rubia por primera vez, después, asintió repetidamente.

-¡Estoy estupefacto ante tanta astucia, Swan!

-¿Y ese vocabulario? ¿Acaso Regina Mills te ha dado algunas lecciones?

-¡Cierra la boca, Swan!- dijo él mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Ella posó su cabeza en su hombro y continuaron mirando los barcos llegar y partir. El silencio entre los dos era sereno, era un momento para Emma que contrastaba con el día que acababa de pasar. Se sentía relajada, vacía, pero encontró en Killian un modo de volver a ser ella y de apaciguarse unos minutos.

Al cabo de unos instantes, él carraspeó

-Al principio, me quedé en clase de apoyo por su culo, pero ahora…la respeto de verdad

Ella sonrió débilmente, sonrisa que se borró ante la siguiente pregunta del muchacho.

-¿Sabes disparar?

-¡Soy americana!- respondió sencillamente Emma

Eso le recordó que no había metido el arma en la mochila, y se dio prisa en meterla entre los libros de clase. Él le informó que la munición ya estaba dentro, solo tendría que quitarle el seguro si quería usarla. Ella le dio un breve apretón en el hombro antes de despedirse de él diciéndole adiós con la mano. La tormenta estaba ya sobre la ciudad y ya caían gotas delante de ella.

Salió del puerto notando el peso del arma en su mochila. Se sentía segura a pesar de la impresión de estar fuera de la ley. De repente, mientras volvía al instituto a recoger su bicicleta, observó una silueta cerca de esta que le pareció familiar. Caminó lentamente y pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su antiguo padre de acogida. Se miraron durante un momento, los dos parados a unos metros de distancia. Los pequeños ojos porcinos del hombre la radiografiaron de arriba abajo y ella tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar de nuevo desnuda frente a él. No le daba miedo, estaba a una distancia considerable y no parecía ser agresivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella subiéndose el asa de la mochila en su hombro.

-Tienes que hablar con los servicios sociales- gruñó él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Por qué haría eso, George?- preguntó ella suspirando y dando un paso hacia delante para coger su bicicleta. Se lo podía permitir, George no podía alcanzarla desde donde él estaba.

-¡Porque si no, suelto todo lo que sé sobre ti!

Su voz era ronca, desagradable, siempre con un halo de alcohol.

-¡No sabes nada de mí, solo te interesa el culo de Linda!- soltó Emma a quien le estaba costando abrir el candado de la bicicleta.

-¡Créeme, sé cosas que podrían meterte en un buen lío!- amenazó él señalando a la joven con un dedo rechoncho.

Ella lo miró un momento y acabó por suspirar.

-¿Eres tú quien me está siguiendo?

Él frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros asintiendo vagamente. Pronunció débilmente un «sí» deformado por el alcohol que seguramente había bebido a media tarde. Aunque Emma no pudo discernir si mentía o no.

-¿Y qué tendrías que decir de mí, Gorgie?- se enervó ella pudiendo finalmente abrir el candado

-¡Un mogollón de cosas!

Emma estalló en una carcajada, una risa sin alegría, irónica y se subió a su bici.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, tus amenazas no van conmigo, y no te acerques más a los chicos, si no, te juro que pondré una denuncia, y buscaré una manera de desfigurarme para acusarte.

En una fracción de segundo, estuvo a su lado. Ella no lo había visto venir, nunca había sido tan hábil. La lanzó al suelo con su bicicleta y su cabeza chocó contra el asfalto confundiéndola unos instantes y haciendo que perdiera sus gafas. Antes de poder incorporarse, sintió una patada en sus costillas y el dolor la hizo rodar un poco más lejos. Se levantó, aún tambaleándose por una bofetada que le abrió una ceja. Se hundió en un lastimoso gemido, irritada por verse en el suelo por tercera vez. Pero intentó levantarse más rápidamente; tomó algo de distancia intentando rodar y después avanzar a cuatro patas, pero él logró cogerla de los cabellos para levantarla violentamente. Ella lanzó un grito involuntario e intentó golpearlo sin conseguirlo.

-¿Entonces, Emma? ¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?

Su codo alcanzó la ceja de su agresor y él la soltó presa del dolor. Ella cayó de nuevo a sus pies, sin respiración y sin fuerzas.

Él había ganado, ella lo dejaba ganar, él podía darle una paliza con todas sus fuerzas, ella ya no podía más. En el momento en que iba a darle otro golpe, escuchó una algarabía enorme detrás y Emma tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran gritos. George no se tomó la molestia de mirar quién venía y echó a correr tambaleándose.

Sin respiración, Emma se giró hacia la persona que la había ayudado y buscó sus gafas para volver a ponérselas. Una mano le tendió los binóculos y se los colocó antes de darle las gracias a su salvador.

-¿Katherine?- exclamó ella descubriendo el rostro enmarcado por mechones rubios

-¡Te ha dado una buena, Swan!- constató la joven entrecerrando los ojos

Emma mantuvo el silencio, no quería darle las gracias a la rubia, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

-¿Qué pintas aquí?

-¡Espero a mi padre y he visto que ese tipo te estaba dando una buena! ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?

Emma suspiró, definitivamente esta zorra no cambiaría

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Bien…cuando los compañeros sepan que te tiras a un enorme cerd…

Emma recogió su bici para abandonar el sitio lo más rápido posible.

-¡Espera, Swan!-la llamó la joven lazándole una mirada altanera –¡Estás sangrando, no vayas a caerte en mitad de la carretera, toma!

Le tendió un pañuelo de tela en las que estaban grabadas sus iniciales. Emma frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando un momento a la muchacha, preguntándose si no sería una trampa.

-¡Venga, Swan! ¡No soy una zorra todo el rato!- argumentó ella poniéndose una mano en la cadera.

-Ya…permíteme que lo dude. Pero…gracias de todas maneras- dijo finalmente Emma colocándose el pañuelo en la frente.

Katherine hizo una mueca de asco y declaró mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ya, puedes quedártelo, el pañuelo! ¡Y cuenta conmigo para contar tu historia perversa con el gigante!

Los hombros de Emma cayeron, esa chica era la humillación encarnada. Emma se abofeteó mentalmente por haber metido el arma en la mochila, ya que de ahí era muy difícil cogerla. Se subió a la bici pensando en una solución para conservar el arma cerca de ella. Le dolía el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y sobre todo las costillas y el rostro. Sus rodillas sangraban también y sus vaqueros se habían pegado a las heridas causándole pinchazos desagradables.

* * *

Narcissa se precipitó sobre ella y la morena logró rajarle el brazo. Ella soltó rápidamente su arma y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa para escapar. Cogió las llaves del coche y al abrir la puerta de la mansión se chocó con…

-¡Emma!- gritó sorprendida y aterrorizada

-¡Regina! Joder…tú me has…mierda, ¿qué es esa sangre?

Un grito de rabia resonó tras ellas y Regina cogió la mano de la rubia para arrastrarla hacia el coche. Cuando piso el acelerador, dos perros, salidos de no se sabe dónde, se lanzaron delante del coche.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Emma al ver que su compañera estaba a punto de aplastarlos.

Los evitó por los pelos y aceleró cogiendo el sendero que daba a la calle principal en pocos segundos.

-Regina, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Emma mirando hacia atrás para ver quién podría estar persiguiéndolas. Intentaba más mal que bien atarse el cinturón, pero los volantazos la hicieron fallar varias veces.

-¡Narcissa me ha encontrado!- declaró con voz sombría la directora adjunta.

* * *

La lluvia que caía golpeaba el parabrisas del Mercedes y los limpiaparabrisas apenas podían retirar toda el agua. Emma estaba inclinada hacia delante para poder ver mejor la carretera, Regina había decidido ir por la costa de Maine para aprovechar las carreteras menos pobladas y para evitar aquellas que daban a las principales vías. Circulaban por una carretera bordeada de un acantilado rocoso en el que el agua, abajo, se agitaba. Emma lanzaba cada cierto tiempo miradas hacia Regina que parecía determinada. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la carretera, y las manos apretando el volante, Emma tenía delante de ella un modelo de coraje y fuerza.

Aferró los dedos de la mano izquierda de Regina para que esta se relajase, pero la joven la retiró rápidamente.

-Gina, ¿me echas la culpa?

-¡No deberías venirte conmigo, Emma!- declaró la morena parando al lado de la pared rocosa.

-¡Regina, arranca este coche!- ordenó la rubia lanzándole una oscura mirada

-Emma…

-¡Arranca! ¡No voy a dejarte!- afirmó ella sacudiendo la cabeza

-Emma…

-¡Basta!- la cortó gritando –¡Quiero que arranques este maldito coche! ¡No te abandonaré! Puedes gritar, insultarme, golpearme, ¡no me marcharé!

-¡Emma, tienes a tu familia, tus amigos, tus estudios, tienes…absolutamente todo aquí! ¡Debes quedarte! Están August, Ruby, Belle…Están…

La rubia no dejaba de gemir «noes» apenas audibles

-¡…Emma, están tus exámenes, tienes todo eso aquí! ¡Tienes un futuro aquí!

-¡Pero no te tengo a ti!

-¡Te recuperarás, encontrarás el modo de sanar! Me has enseñado que todas las personas pueden curarse de terribles heridas

-Gina, no quiero curarme de esto, es demasiado…¡Me quedo contigo!

-¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero hacerte sufrir esto!-gritó Regina golpeando el volante –No quiero verte desconfiar de todo el mundo, de toda persona que conozcas, no quiero que pares tus estudios, que cambies de…vida

-¡Me importa poco todo eso, me quedaré contigo y estaremos bien!- sollozó la rubia intentando agarrar sus manos.

Regina no tenía elección, debía golpear fuerte, debía a toda costa alejar a Emma de esa peligrosa situación. A menudo se había creído invencible, inalcanzable, y al descubrir el amor con Emma, había imaginado que nunca se encontraría con Narcissa…Había cometido un error.

-¡No te quiero en mi vida!- rugió notando la mentira haciendo eco en todo su cuerpo.

Emma se quedó quieta, con la boca abierta, una expresión de asombro en sus trazos habitualmente tan dulces.

-¿Q…qué?- balbuceó parpadeando varias veces.

Le habría gustado haber soñado esa última frase, desgraciadamente, la fuerza con la que Regina la había gritado no le dejaba lugar a duda alguna.

-¡Márchate!- suspiró Regina secándose una mano en su pantalón

-Pero…¡no!

-¡Vete, Emma! ¡Porque te juro que no dudaré en dejarte en mitad de la carretera a la menor ocasión!

-¿Qué ha sido del «no te abandonaré»? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que voy a ser una niña buena, bajar del coche y verte partir? ¡Regina!- gritó al ver que la morena bajaba del Mercedes.

La morena rodeo el vehículo y abrió la puerta; Emma, que había comprendido muy bien lo que iba a hacer su amante, se aferró a lo que pudo.

Regina se inclinó sobre ella para desabrocharle el cinto y tiró violentamente de su brazo.

-¡No!- grito Emma aferrándose al volante.

-¡EMMA, BAJA DE ESTE COCHE!- bramó ella arañándola cada vez que se movía

-¡Para! ¡Regina! ¡Para! ¡No bajaré!

Al final, eligió tomar la ventaja sobre la directora y la empujó fuera del coche. Dieron patadas y cayeron sobre la arena húmeda; Emma escuchó a su compañera gruñir y se preguntó por un momento si era por el dolor o sencillamente porque su ropa acababa de destrozarse.

-Por favor- suplicó Regina sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella -¡Vete, Emma! ¡Te amo demasiado para dejar que te arriesgues de esta manera!

-¡Solo tenemos que ir a la policía! ¡Les cuentas todo! Tú…

-¡No! ¡No puedo!- cortó la morena levantándose

-Por favor, Regina, no intentes apartarme de tu vida…No…no me dejes al borde de la carretera…

Regina sacudió la cabeza, y subió al coche

-Lo siento, Emma…

Puso la marcha y se puso otra vez en la carretera sintiendo cómo las lágrimas mojaban su barbilla. De repente, Emma se tiró delante del coche, las piernas y los brazos separados para impedirle pasar.

-¡No te desembarazarás de mí así como así, Regina Mills!- gritó ella para cubrir el ruido de la lluvia que martilleaba la carrocería.

En ese instante, Regina vio en Emma una fuerza inquebrantable, no a una estudiante que reaccionaba bajo el influjo de sus hormonas, sino con su cabeza. Vio en su mirada que la decisión había sido reflexionada con madurez, y que seguramente se remontaba a la época en que había conocido a Henry. Desbloqueó el seguro de la puerta, y Emma se aseguró con una mirada que no arrancaría en el momento en que se desplazara hacia un lado del Mercedes. Se volvió a sentar y cuando Regina hubo arrancado, le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¡Eres testaruda como una mula!- susurró ella

-¡No tienes nada que envidiarme, Swan!

La estudiante cogió su mochila y se giró para dejarla en el asiento de atrás. Observó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cogiéndolo al soltar la mochila.

-Oh…es…esperaba haber…en fin esperaba el momento oportuno para dártelo- murmuró Regina rehuyendo la mirada divertida de la joven.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

Tras un movimiento positivo de cabeza, Emma rasgó el papel para descubrir una chaqueta de cuero rojo. Su rostro se iluminó y soltó un gritito de excitación.

-Creía que detestabas esa chaqueta

-A te gusta mucho, así que creo que al menos debo soportar esa falta de gusto

De repente, mientras las jóvenes mujeres reían dulcemente, un coche apareció al lado derecho, descendía por un sendero que parecía provenir de la parte alta del acantilado y el camino se reducía peligrosamente.

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma dándose cuenta de que la conductora no era otra que Narcissa.

-¡Por Dios!

-El Panther chocó contra el Mercedes y para no acabar treinta metros más abajo, Regina tuvo que frenar con todas sus fuerzas. El automóvil se detuvo a algunos metros y Regina alzó lentamente la mirada. Emma se desabrochó lentamente el cinturón desviando su mirada hacia el Panther que les bloqueaba el camino. La puerta del conductor se abrió y Narcissa salió majestuosamente, con un arma en la mano que apuntaba al parabrisas del Mercedes.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Emma girándose hacia el rostro angustiado de la morena.

-¡Quédate en el coche!- ordenó Regina mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

La lluvia le azotó el rostro y se vio obligada a aferrarse a la puerta para que sus piernas no desfallecieran ante la emoción.

-Di a tu amiga que venga con nosotras, Regina Darling

Sin esperar, Emma salió del coche.

-¡Emma, no!

-¡Emma, encantada de conocerte al fin! Casi nos conocemos antes pero parece que mi perro te asustó

La conexión se hizo rápidamente en el cerebro de Emma, aquella bestia que la había seguido cuando volvía del trabajo no era otra que el perro de Narcissa.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?

-Lo único que quiero, lo que siempre he querido es a Regina

-¡Pues parece que ella no es de la misma opinión!- replicó Emma que parecía no prestarle atención al arma que la rubia apuntaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Regina? ¿Qué sabes realmente de ella?- preguntó Narcissa sacudiendo la cabeza, después, lanzó una mirada a la morena –Oh…¿acaso le has dicho todos nuestros secretos, Darling?

Emma frunció el ceño ante el silencio de la morena y se acercó a ella para ver mejor su rostro.

-¿Gina?

-Emma, no te metas en esto…

Narcissa estalló en carcajadas ante el rostro descompuesto de la morena.

-Y bien, es hora de desvelar ciertas cosas…

-Regina, ¿de qué habla?

-Emma…

-¡Oh…veo que no te ha contado todo, bella Emma!- susurró la rubia inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si le hablara a un niño

-¿De qué está hablando?- interrogó la estudiante girando su rostro hacia la mujer que amaba.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la morena sacudió la cabeza, no quería responder. No así, no ahora, no ahí, no delante de la que le había hecho tanto daño.

-¡Regina!- la llamó la joven lanzándole una mirada inquieta.

Una carcajada las heló a las dos. Narcissa parecía divertirse mucho y sus ojos claros le daban un aire de locura. Dejó de reír de repente, y Emma comprendió que ella estaba en medio de una tragedia que Narcissa había decidió poner en escena. Ella movía los hilos y el acto final llegaría cuando ella, y solo ella, lo decidiera.

-Bien, veo que la desesperación te va a consumir poco a poco, Darling, así que te propongo contarle nuestra historia a Emma, y a continuación…podrás ver cómo muere a tus pies, ¿qué te parece?

Hizo una pausa para que las dos mujeres pudieran asimilar la información, después retomó la palabra.

-¿Sabes, Darling? En tu casa, he leído algo interesante en tu buzón…tu apellido. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas de ese apellido, Emma, querida?

-¡Cállate!- pidió Regina apoyándose en su coche como si sus piernas ya no la sujetaran.

-«Mills», ¿no es divertido como apellido? Regina Molino en francés…como si toda su vida no fuera más que viento- dijo ella haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Los ojos verdes de Emma fueron de la rubia a la morena sin realmente comprender.

-¡Oh…Pobre pequeño cisne, mira Regina en qué posición la has puesto!

Narcissa volvió a echarse a reír, se deleitaba con el mal que estaba infringiendo.

-¡Emma, no la escuches!- susurró dolorosamente la morena, con una mueca de pena en su rostro.

-No, Emma querida, no me escuches- una sonrisa estiró sus labios mientras giraba su rostro hacia su ex amante –Escuchemos más bien las confesiones de Regina Mills. ¡Venga, Darling, cuéntanos todo! ¿Y si comenzamos por el verdadero apellido familiar?

Regina apretó los dientes fusilando a su primera novia con la mirada. Después, se giró hacia Emma que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la rubia decía la verdad. Regina le había mentido.

-¿Gina?

Ignoraron la risa de dicha de Narcissa.

-Emma…lo siento, no podía…

-Sí, Emma querida, ella no podía decirte la verdad, ¿comprendes? Porque para ella tú no eres nada…

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Regina con voz fría –Emma, mírame- dijo dulcemente

-Gina…dime que está diciendo tonterías…- suplicó la rubia

Una profunda mirada entre ellas sepultó las esperanzas de la estudiante.

-Lo siento, Emma…

-¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡De las excusas pasaremos, Darling! Dale entonces tu identidad a nuestra querida Emma

Regina suspiró y apretando los dientes, bajó los ojos y declaró rápidamente.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Regina…Queen

Narcissa aplaudía dando saltitos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¿No es grandioso? Emma, ¿te esperabas semejante apellido? Su madre la llamó reina en una lengua cuando su apellido ya significaba eso en otra.

Pero Emma no escuchaba, demasiado turbada por la mentira de su novia.

-¿Regina Queen?- repitió ella mirando a la morena que huía ahora de su mirada.

-¡Bien…ahora que se han hecho las presentaciones, vamos a poder ir un poco más lejos en la vida de Regina Queen!

-¡No! ¡Acaba ya! ¡Déjala marchar y haz lo quieras conmigo!- dijo en pánico Regina

-¡No! ¡Para!- gritó Emma acercándose a su compañera -¡No me voy a ir!

Después, se giró hacia Narcissa y asintió varias veces.

-¡Diga lo que diga, no la voy a abandonar!

El rostro de la rubia se transformó en una mueca peligrosa; Emma tuvo la desagradable impresión de estar frente a una leona que hubiera cazado a una pobre criatura y que estaba ahora segura de poder devorarla.

-En ese caso, lo siento, Darling, pero tu amiga parece terca

Regina se giró hacia su novia y le agarró los hombros para que la mirara a la cara.

-¡Emma, vete! No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, quiero que te vayas y que…

-¡No!- susurró Emma escrutando la mirada de su compañera, como si pudiera descifrar en ella una información importante.

-Emma, tienes una oportunidad de…

-¡No!

-Por Dios, te pido que…

-¡Regina, no!

-¡VETE!- aulló Regina empujándola violentamente. Emma pudo agarrase por los pelos para no caer al suelo y miró a la amazona con una incomprensión total pintada en su rostro.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Venga, Darling, muestra tu verdadero rostro!- gimió ella alegremente

-¡Para esto!- pidió la morena apretando los puños, su respiración era rápida, su rostro estaba deformado por el dolor, la rabia, la pena y también el miedo.

Todos esos años escondiendo esos secretos, esa violencia, salían ahora a la superficie como un mal chiste que uno no espera.

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se rascó la barbilla con el arma.

-Bien…Emma, supongo que te quedas con nosotras, deseo tanto contarte toda la historia.

-Te lo suplico, Emma- rogó la morena por enésima vez

La joven sacudió sus rizos rubios.

-Lo siento, me quedo.

Narcissa se sentó en el capó de su coche y abrió teatralmente los brazos.

-Entonces será una escena con tres personajes: la cándida Emma, la virtuosa Narcissa y…la mentirosa Regina.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?- escupió la rubia enarbolando una expresión de asco.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué le has contado, Darling? ¿No me digas que te has hecho pasar por la pobre víctima de esta historia?

Regina mantuvo los labios cerrados, no tenía la intención de hablar, podía amenazarla con su arma, no soltaría una palabra.

-Venga, Regina, ¿qué le has dicho?- volvió a preguntar

Al ver que no diría nada, apuntó con su arma la cabeza de Emma y usó un tono glacial.

-¿Qué le has contado?

Rápidamente, Regina alzó las manos ante ella y cubrió a Emma con su cuerpo para protegerla.

-¡Stop!- susurró -¡Le he contado todo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Todo! Tus artimañas para tenerme a tus pies, los golpes, el acoso, la violencia.

-Creo que has invertido los papeles, Darling. Emma, ¿cómo llamas a alguien que se folla al hermano de su novio?

Emma empujó a Regina para entrar en el punto de mira y su cólera tomó el relevo a la calma.

-¡Fue una violación!

El rostro de Narcissa se cortó en una sonrisa de compasión.

-Cuando uno se corre, no es una violación, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué?

Un brillo apareció en los ojos azules de la torturadora.

-Ah…no le has contado todo, Darling. ¡Oh…qué triste, sin embargo es algo importante en la vida, el primer orgasmo! ¡Apuesto a que Emma recuerda aún el suyo!- bromeó ella mirando a las dos mujeres por turno.

-¡Joder! ¿De qué está hablando?- gritó Emma que ya no comprendía nada de la discusión

La tez de Regina estaba mucho más pálida que antes- si eso fuera posible- y tragaba con dificultad, concentrándose para no vomitar ante las palabras que salían por la boca de su ex.

-La historia que te ha contado tu noviecita no refleja toda la verdad- confesó Narcissa –La verdad es que en ese bosque tu Regina gimió como una puta.

Un sollozo sin lágrima alguna se le escapó a la morena que volvía a sentir en lo más profundo de su ser la herida que volvía a infringirle Narcissa. Contra todo pronóstico, Emma se giró hacia Regina le estrechó fuertemente la mano. Buscó su mirada un momento y asintió brevemente.

-¡Fue una violación!- afirmó ella

Regina dio las gracias en silencio a su compañera por creer en su versión.

-Bueno…en ese caso tengo que contarte otra historia.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Solo creeré a Regina!

-Oh…créeme, Regina no podrá decirte lo contrario, ya que soy yo quien sabe la verdad.

Narcissa separó los brazos y giró sobre sí misma, alzó su rostro hacia el cielo y apuntó su arma hacia las estrellas. Un disparo se oyó haciendo sobresaltarse a las dos mujeres.

-¡Comienzo de la obra!- murmuró Narcissa –Regina jamás ha sufrido ninguna violación, simplemente se folló al hermano de su novio y presa del remordimiento, llamó a su padre al rescate. Cuando Papá llegó, llora quejándose de su desgracia y él decide llevarla a casa. En el camino de vuelta él explica a su hija que deben poner al corriente a su madre y a la pequeña adolescente mimada le da un ataque de enfurecida cólera y precipita a su padre contra un camión en la carretera. ¿Voy bien hasta ahora?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta –Tras el entierro de su padre, Regina no puede confesarle a su madre por qué su padre había ido a buscarla en mitad de la noche así que inventa una fiesta a la que había ido, pero…voilà…al cabo de algunas semanas, se dio cuenta de que un inmundo bastardo crecía en sus entrañas

-¡No hables de mi hijo de esa manera!- gruñó de repente Regina que parecía haber despertado de su torpor.

-¡Vaya! ¿Has recuperado tu lengua?

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no fui violada, cómo puedes reescribir la historia?

Los labios de Narcissa se estiraron en una débil sonrisa.

-La continuación de la historia…Acto dos. Dejo de lado los detalles, Emma, me perdonarás. Regina y yo nos conocemos y me enamoro perdidamente de ella. Rápidamente, me cuenta su historia y decidimos ir a hacerle una visita a Leopold para que asuma a su hijo.

-¡Para!- suplicó Regina agitándose repentinamente

-Oh…Darling, ¿acaso la historia se vuelve desconocida para Emma?

-Emma…

-Dime, jovencita, sobre Leopold, ¿qué te ha contado Regina?

La rubia frunció el ceño intentando recordar la información que había obtenido del agresor de Regina.

 _Emma escuchaba en silencio el doloroso relato de Regina._

 _-Cuando me vi cubierta de la sangre de mi padre, enseguida comprendí. Y me quedé quieta hasta que el conductor del otro vehículo me habló. No recuerdo verdaderamente lo que él decía, pero sé que encontré perturbador hablar con un desconocido de algo tan íntimo como la muerte de mi padre. No recuerdo realmente el resto. Yo gané esta cicatriz encima de mi labio, mi padre se dejó la vida._

 _-¿Y Leopold?- preguntó Emma estrechando sus rodillas contra su pecho._

 _-Tras el accidente, fui llevada al hospital donde mi madre había intervenido para que no me tocaran. Solo comprobaron que no tuviera una hemorragia interna y mi madre me llevó a casa._

 _-¿Jamás le contaste lo que te ocurrió?_

 _Regina hizo una pausa_

 _-Sí. Aunque la detestara con todo mi ser, seguía siendo mi madre y la necesitaba más que a nadie._

Emma se giró hacia la morena, el ceño fruncido. Presentía que algo se le había escapado.

-Gina, no respondiste a mi pregunta cuando te pregunté lo que había pasado con Leopold…

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!- rió Narcissa –¡Querida, comprende tan rápido, esta pequeña! Bien, ¿y si pasamos al acto tres?

Emma no prestaba atención a lo que decía la rubia, demasiado ocupada en escrutar el rostro de culpabilidad de la morena.

-Darling, ¿quieres contar tú lo que sigue?...¿No? Aún no, bien, sigo yo.

-¡No!- exclamó precipitadamente la morena agarrando la mano de Emma

-¡Emma, te lo suplico, perdóname!

El corazón de la rubia dio un salto en su pecho y sintió las lágrimas aflorar a sus ojos.

-¿Me has mentido?- preguntó rezando para que no fuera el caso

-¡Nunca, Emma, nunca te he mentido! ¡Todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad!- afirmó cerrando fuertemente sus párpados –Pero…hay una parte de la historia que jamás te he contado

La respiración de Emma se petrificó en sus pulmones y presintió que iba a ser testigo de una revelación que podría hacer tambalear lo que pensaba sobre Regina. Quizás incluso el amor que le tenía.

-¡Quiero que me lo digas!- murmuró –¡Quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero escucharla de su boca sino de la tuya!

El rostro de la morena cambió de nuevo, se sentía incapaz de hacer tal confesión a su novia, pero si iban a vivir sus últimos momentos, al menos le debía eso.

-¿Y?- preguntó Narcissa sacudiendo su arma

-Lo contaré- susurró dolorosamente Regina uniendo sus manos- Narcissa y yo fuimos a ver a Leopold. No para que asumiera su papel de padre sino porque Narcissa me había convencido de que había que hacerle pagar

-¿Ha…hacerle pagar?

Regina asintió y retomó calmadamente el relato

-Yo necesitaba que él confesara su crimen, que me reconociera como a su víctima. Entre mi madre, que ignoraba mis quejas, y la ausencia de mi padre…yo…necesitaba eso. Pero…

Hizo una pausa mirando el cielo para no dejar caer sus lágrimas. Después, volvió a centrarse en la dulce mirada de la rubia.

-Pero allí, todo se fue de las manos. Narcissa había conseguido un arma…

-Por petición tuya- completó la rubia deleitándose ante la expresión del rostro de Emma.

-¡Yo estaba aterrorizada!- gritó Regina, en su voz se dejaba transparentar el sollozo; sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en Emma –No quería que él pudiera hacerme daño. Cuando llegamos a los establos, ya nos esperaba. Por supuesto, lo negó todo en bloque…dijo…oh, por Dios…dijo que a mí me había gustado, que incluso yo…yo había…

La palabra no le venía, aún era muy doloroso. Cerró los ojos y sus cejas se plegaron ante el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para pronunciarla.

-…gozado. Yo estaba devastada y tampoco podía entender cómo había podido sentir placer durante un acto tan atroz…fue mucho más tarde que comprendí que había sido un acto…puramente mecánico…

-Yo no lo diría así, ella comprendió más tarde que ser tomada por la fuerza le gustaba- contestó Narcissa.

Emma sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, en ese momento sentía nauseas. Hubo un corto silencio y Regina continuó.

-Cuando él habló de…ese…de eso, Narcissa le disparó diciendo…que nadie aparte de ella podría tocarme.

-Oh Darling, no lo dije así exactamente… _Nadie más que yo hará que te corras, Darling_

-Da igual, nos encontramos con un cadáver en las manos. Pero…al mismo tiempo…

-¡Boom! ¡El bastardo!- suspiró teatralmente Narcissa -¡Acto tres!

-Henry nació en ese momento…El final de la historia la conoces…

-¡No! Ella conoce tu versión, pero ¿qué pasa con la mía?

-Narci…

-Esos años golpeándome, acosándome, asustando a tu hijo…Créeme Emma, la malvada de la historia no soy yo, he intentado hacer de todo para que Regina me quisiera, pero ella intentó cambiarme como ciertamente ha hecho contigo. Te hace creer que es por tu bien, pero en verdad, ella saca algo de esa sumisión que tú le das.

Emma sabía que Narcissa intentaba confundir su cerebro, pero tenía mucha fe en Regina, la amaba demasiado.

-¡No la creo!

-¿Por qué te ha mentido sobre su apellido si tiene plena confianza en ti? ¿Por qué no contarte la muerte de Leopold? Hay tantas cosas que ignoras, Emma Darling. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de nada particular cuando mantienes sexo con ella? Un brillo en sus ojos, ella siempre espera gestos firmes, un poco de brutalidad…¿no?

-¡Creo que…usted está enferma!- articuló Emma notando que su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

Narcissa estalló en carcajadas y sonrió girándose hacia Regina.

-Venga, Gina…debes aburrirte enormemente con esta estudiante…¿le has enseñado tu juguete favorito?

Regina estaba rota, ya no podía contestar, ya no podía decir una palabra. La lluvia se deslizaba sobre su camisa y notaba que el viento helado la envolvía por entero.

-Oh…Emma, tienes tanto que saber sobre Regina, una pena que no te quede tanto tiempo para eso…- murmuró Narcissa acercándose algunos pasos.

-¡No la tocarás!- amenazó Regina

Narcisa blandió su arma apuntando el corazón de Regina, puso un rictus divertido.

-Me temo que no estás en posición de negociar, Gina- se burló ella usando el nombre que Emma daba a su novia –En primer lugar, quiero que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a Henry y después, quizás me plantee dejarte con vida

-¡No, ni hablar! ¡Puedes matarme, infringirme los peores tormentos, no te diré nada!- escupió ella

-En ese caso…

Narcissa cambió de diana y apuntó a Emma.

Regina lanzó un pequeño grito, sentía que la situación se le escapa totalmente de las manos y la precipitaba hacia un dilema que nunca hubiera creído posible. Su hijo o la mujer a quien amaba. Se puso delante del cuerpo de Emma para que Narcissa no pudiera alcanzarla.

-¡Apártate!- ordenó la rubia quitándole el seguro al arma

-¡Narcissa, por favor, hay otro modo!-argumentó Regina -¡Narcissa, mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Es verdad, tienes razón, echo de menos el sexo contigo, te echo de menos! Nuestras disputas, nuestras reconciliaciones…¡Lo echo de menos todo!- dijo ella precipitadamente –¡Jamás he tenido una…una noche tan hermosa como las que viví contigo!

Narcissa esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Finalmente has comprendido?- preguntó

Regina tragó con dificultad y asintió

-Ven- dijo la rubia tendiendo su mano huesuda.

La amazona hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dar un paso hacia ella, después un segundo…Narcissa pasó después un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura y hundió sus labios en los de ella para besarlos, morderlos…Finalmente, retrocedió un paso y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Ya no necesitamos a tu juguete sexual!- dijo ella elevando el arma hacia Emma

-¡No!- Regina volvió a colocarse delante de la estudiante –Espera, podríamos…podríamos usarla…Yo…¡Emma! ¡No!- gritó Regina tomando consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

Emma notó inmediatamente el olor a pólvora y la descarga que sintió en el brazo le dio la sensación de morir. La mano de Regina aún estaba en su brazo, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh no!- dijo ella en un sollozo que sacudió el cuerpo de la rubia.

Emma parpadeó y hundió su mirada en los ojos de la mujer que había destrozado la vida de Regina Mills. Tenía una mirada se asombro, una expresión estúpida en su rostro. Soltó su arma que cayó al mar agitado y cayó primero de rodillas. Emma también bajó a su vez el arma y retuvo a Regina por la cintura. Esta le arrancó el arma de las manos y se precipitó hacia el cuerpo de su primer amor.

-¡No! ¡No vayas!- ordenó Emma

-¡Emma! ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?- gimió la morena dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

Emma se acercó al cuerpo de Narcissa que ahora estaba de espaldas. Sus pies pataleaban sin duda porque no lograba hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones perforados. Jadeaba lanzando miradas furiosas hacia Emma que se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Nunca más le volverás a hacer daño! ¡Va a vivir tranquilamente con Henry mientras tu cuerpo se pudrirá bajo tierra!

Narcissa intentó aferrarse a Emma, pero su mano no pudo hacer sino burdos movimientos mientras que su boca se llenaba de sangre espesa y ferruginosa. Estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre, sus ojos se ponían rojos, después los vasos sanguíneos estallaron alrededor de sus bellos orbes. Su brazo golpeó el suelo y sus pies dejaron, poco a poco, de moverse.

-¡Emma!- gritó Regina en lágrimas -¿Qué hemos hecho?

-¡Policía! ¡No se muevan! ¡Quédense donde están!- gritó una voz a unos metros de ellas. Alzaron la cabeza para ver a dos policías aparecer por la carretera que Narcissa había cogido cuando chocó contra su coche.

-¡Regina, no digas nada!- susurró Emma alzando las manos por encima de su cabeza

-¡Regina, haz como yo! ¡Levanta las manos! ¡Gina, levanta las manos!

Emma avanzó hacia su compañera y mantuvo una mano en alto mientras que con la otra agarraba la nuca de la morena para juntar sus labios. Mantuvo su frente contra la de ella y aprovechó para clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en los cálidos marrones.

-¡Regina, levanta tus manos, todo irá bien!

Los policías saltaron sobre la espalda de la rubia y la tumbaron al suelo.

-¡Emma!- gritó la morena, asustada -¡Basta! ¡Déjenla tranquila! ¡No le hagan daño!

Un policía también la tumbó al suelo a ella.

-¡Todo va ir bien, todo va a ir bien!- repetía Emma como un soniquete.

-¡No les digas nada, Emma! ¡No les digas nada!- susurró Regina notando cómo le esposaban las manos a la espalda.

* * *

 **Tachán. Bueno ya hemos llegado al clímax de la historia. Quedan siete capítulos y un epílogo. Y si no recuerdo mal, es ahora cuando ambas deben hacer acopio de fuerza y voluntad para superar todo lo que les viene encima.**


	25. En las tinieblas

**Bueno, empieza el desenlace de esta historia. No canten victoria, porque nuestras chicas van a estar separadas una larga temporada, y ya sabemos por qué. En mi opinión comienza lo más crudo de esta historia, o por lo menos yo lo viví así cuando lo leí. Me comía las uñas por cada nuevo capítulo. A ver vosotras. Ah, es un capítulo bastante largo.**

 **En las tinieblas**

Emma se pasó una mano por la frente y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba pálida, sus ojos verdes estaban traslúcidos y ni siquiera su maquillaje conseguía esconderlo. Tenía pinta de la típica mujer de negocios, los cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño, una falda ajustada que le molestaba al más mínimo paso-se preguntaba cómo Regina podía llevar esas ropas tan poco cómodas- la blusa que ella le había regalado a la vuelta de París y que había llevado durante sus exámenes, y una chaqueta a juego con la falda; por otro lado los tacones altos la hacían sufrir. No se parecía en nada a la joven estudiante que amaba reír y charlar delante de un helado de vainilla espolvoreado con canela. Se lavó las manos intentado mantener la calma. Alguien entró tras ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Desde que los medios habían divulgado el caso, ella no dejaba de ser acosada en cuanto se encontraba sola.

La situación en la que se encontraba hoy no la hubiera podido imaginar seis meses atrás. Cuando habían sido llevadas a la comisaría para ser interrogadas, evidentemente habían sido separadas, pero algo inesperado se había producido. Emma se había hundido en un profundo mutismo y no había respondido a ninguna pregunta, y si los investigadores habían creído al principio que era una treta para evitar el calabozo, tuvieron serias dudas cuando ella literalmente cayó al suelo desmayada. Desplazados de urgencia al hospital, no dudó más tarde que los policías informarían a Regina para meterle más presión en sus hombros. Cuando Emma había despertado tres días después, era demasiado tarde. Su abogada, contratada por August, le había puesto al día del giro que había dado el caso y Emma no se lo había podido creer.

Regina había confesado ser la autora del disparo mortal, y el proceso había comenzado, los investigadores estaban demasiado felices por acorralar a la culpable. La abogada de Emma entonces le había dicho que era inútil contradecir las declaraciones de la morena, pues eso solo le perjudicaría más. Sin embargo, hubo que esperar a que el caso fuera presentado ante la Corte para que los medios se inflamaran. Muchos habían denunciado el hecho de que la testigo presencial en la escena del crimen podía ser perfectamente la cómplice, mucho más si ese testigo era cercano a la asesina. La relación de las dos jóvenes no tardó en estallar por todo lo alto, la policía había dejado que la investigación «se filtrara». La foto de Emma y Regina en vestidos de fiesta delante de la puerta de la mansión había sido plasmada en todos los periódicos y las teorías se encadenaban…«Regina Queen, una manipuladora que bien habría podido incitar al cisne al crimen» «¿Quién es la misteriosa Emma Swan?» «¿Black Swan?» Todo había pasado y extrañamente el crimen había pasado a segundo plano, el caso de corrupción de menores también, por cierto. Ya no se hablaba más que del hecho de que las dos mujeres estaban enamoradas la una de la otra, las revistas de cotilleo habían esparcido la información, alumnos que ellas no conocían contando su historia, los movimientos homófobos tirándose encima de las asociaciones LGBT. Emma había sido seguida por los periodistas, pero al ver que no sacarían nada, habían abandonado rápidamente.

La prensa escrita así como los platós de televisión se habían encarnizado sobre el suceso, todo se basaba en el hecho de que Emma estaba presente en la escena del crimen, pero que estaba allí por casualidad, teoría que la abogada de Regina había decidido defender. Sin embargo, algunos eran partidarios de la idea de que Emma había sido manipulada por Regina y que esta, siendo su profesora, había abusado de su alumna-incluso se había llegado a nombrar la palabra violación-otros, defendían ferozmente el amor que unía, según ellos, a las dos mujeres. En lugar de concentrarse en el crimen, los medios habían encontrado la historia de Emma y Regina mucho más jugosa y eso les había estallado en plena cara.

La mañana del primer día del juicio, las asociaciones se hicieron más visibles en los escalones del palacio de justicia. Ante el tribunal, algunas habían ido con pancartas donde se veía estampado un cisne con una corona, otros llevaban la bandera del arcoíris para enarbolarlas delante de las cámaras, de ese modo, los medios se perdían y algunos llevaban la contraria estampando rápidamente la imagen de Regina a la que habían nombrado como la EVIL QUEEN; si en otro tiempo, ese mote había hecho sonreír a la joven estudiante, ahora le producía crisis de llanto. El caso de Regina Queen se había finalmente convertido en el caso del Pequeño Cisne, porque lo que interesaba a la gente no era el crimen, sino saber cómo su unión había podido empujar a una de las dos mujeres al asesinato. Un periódico incluso había contado que quizás Emma Swan no era del todo una santa, quizás, después de todo, ella había disparado y Regina Queen solo se había culpado en lugar de su novia. Aunque Emma había sudado frío al darse cuenta de que habían pasado cerca de la verdad, los otros periódicos y talk shows se habían encargado de tranquilizarla diciendo que eso solo eran idioteces y que la culpable claramente era Regina Queen…El sencillo hecho de enamorarse de una alumna dejaba claro su inestabilidad mental.

Emma había escogido no prestar atención a todo ese bombo. Era desgraciada. Y aunque todos los días, al llegar al tribunal, escuchaba voces que apoyaban su relación con Regina, que gritaban un slogan inventado desde el primer día de juicio, ella no creía en realidad que el impacto mediático le fuera de gran ayuda.

Y además estaba el término «homicidio voluntario» y Emma creyó entrar en una pesadilla. Regina estaba acusada de homicidio voluntario, ¿cómo era eso posible? La teoría de la acusación era que Regina había hecho venir a Narcissa a su casa para una explicación y que esa explicación se había desmadrado, Nacissa había sido herida con un cuchillo blandido por Regina, los investigadores enseguida habían deducido que Narcissa había huido y que Regina se había lanzado en su persecución. Emma había intentando disuadir a Regina, pero no lo había conseguido, puesto que Regina, fríamente, había disparado contra Narcissa que estaba desarmada…

Los días se hacían largos, sin encanto. Emma se había dado cuenta de que la vida sin Regina le parecía imposible. Ya no soportaba nada, ni los gritos de Nathan peleando con Amber, ni las palabras consoladoras de August. Y cuando encendía la televisión para evadirse de todo eso, los medios plasmaban entonces su foto con Regina como un recuerdo contante de que eso ya no existiría más. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella no decía nada. Permanecía de mármol, esperando que las horas pasaran. Había hecho limpieza en su vida, mudado, crecido, madurado.

La joven que acababa de entrar en los aseos le lanzó una tímida sonrisa al ver que la había sorprendido.

-Siento haberla asustado…

-No es nada- murmuró Emma mientras cogía dos o tres hojas de papel para secarse las manos

La morena de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

-Es usted Emma Swan, ¿verdad?- preguntó

-Sí…

La desconocida movió la cabeza algunos segundos y abrió la boca varias veces antes de volver a cerrarla. Después, se lanzó

-¡Soy de las que las apoyan! Sé que a menudo deben decirles esto, pero…¡no pierdan la esperanza!

-Gracias- respondió simplemente Emma antes de salir del baño. Vio a la joven blandir su puño lanzando un «SwanQueen forever» bien sonoro, pero la rubia ni se inmutó

Ella, quien había querido muchas veces que su relación con Regina fuera expuesta a lo grande, no se esperaba realmente que todo esto provocara tal turbación a su alrededor. Se acordaba de todas las conversaciones que tuvo tras su liberación.

 _Con August_

 _Emma bajó los escalones del hospital para llegar hasta la silueta que conocía bien. August le lanzó una mirada oscura._

 _-Lo siento, August- murmuró ella con voz ronca_

 _-Oh…¿tú «lo sientes»? Te acuestas con una mujer que resulta que es tu profesora de literatura y la directora adjunta de tu instituto y tú lo sientes…¿Qué es esta tontería? ¿Está completamente tarada tu tipa?_

 _-No, yo…_

 _-¡Ah sí! Ella es una tarada, porque debería haber evitado seducir a una de sus alumnas. ¡Debería haber consultado a un psicólogo por sentirse atraída por una jovencita! ¡Debería haber hecho los procesos necesarios para no tenerte en su clase!_

 _-Espera, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?- gritó de repente Emma moviendo la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-¿Hein?_

 _-August, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Que haya salido con ella?_

 _-Emma, joder, ¿qué pasa en tu cabeza? Puedo aceptar muchas cosas, pero esto…_

 _Emma estaba sin aliento, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos._

 _-Ah vale…comprendo- dijo ella lentamente –Puedes aceptar volver porque a George y Linda se les fue la olla, puedes aceptar tener que acogernos en tu casa para evitar que fuéramos separados en familias diferentes, puedes aceptar que yo sea lesbiana, aunque eso te molesta un poco porque es pesado mantener a una huérfana Y lesbiana, pero por el contrario, que yo salga con una mujer que amo y que me comprende mejor que nadie, eso, ¿no puedes aceptarlo?_

 _-¡No! ¡Porque ella te ha manipulado! Tenía autoridad sobre ti y créeme, ¡no saldrá de esta así como así!- soltó, furioso_

 _Emma lo agarró fuertemente y lo acercó a ella para que sus dos rostros estuvieran cerca._

 _-¿Qué pasa en tu jodido cerebro, August? La amo, ¿es tan difícil de comprender? La amo. ¡No es solo una aventura o una chica sobre la que me he lanzado para divertirme! ¡Estoy totalmente enamorada y creo que ella también, si quieres mi opinión, así que si intentas poner una denuncia, ya que parece que eres mi tutor, te juro que nunca más escucharás hablar de mí!_

 _-¡Emma!_

 _-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que ella simplemente ha pensado que sería más fácil atacar a una alumna? ¡Pobre idiota! En tu opinión, August, ¿quién crees que pagó el hospital tras la agresión de Nathan? ¿Quién estaba ahí cuando yo no estaba bien porque George acababa de masacrar a Grumpy? ¡Joder! ¿Quién estaba ahí para consolarme en la muerte de Alice?_

 _-¡Pero ella ha abusado de ti!_

 _-¡Oh no! ¡Créeme, no ha habido ningún abuso! Joder, si la conocerías, no dirías eso. Quieres que te diga algo, he estado a punto de ser acusada de asesinato y, ¿tú me montas una porque me he enamorado de una profesora? ¡Eres insoportable, August, mierda!_

Finalmente, tras pasar varias semanas enfadado y sorprendido, August apoyó a la rubia.

 _Con Belle y Ruby_

 _Tras varios días, Emma había regresado finalmente a clase. El periódico local ya había anunciado la noticia sobre Regina y Emma, pero aunque temía la vuelta al instituto, se inquietaba mucho más por saber lo que Belle y Ruby iban a decirle._

 _Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en un banco delante del instituto cuando ella las vio. Se encaminó hacia ellas y se plantó delante murmurando un pequeño y tímido «hola»_

 _-¡Hola!- murmuró Ruby mirándola a la cara, perpleja_

 _-¡Hola!- dijo fríamente Belle_

 _-Entonces…¿qué me he perdido?- preguntó ella señalando con el mentón el libro de clase que Belle tenía entre las manos_

 _Belle le lanzó una mirada asesina._

 _-Oh, te has perdido muchas cosas, pero menos que nosotras, aparentemente…una relación entre nuestra mejor amiga y la profe de literatura, ¡imagínate!- soltó de forma irónica_

 _-Belle, quería contároslo, pero…_

 _-¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Llegando incluso a decir que no tenías a nadie!- gritó la morena levantándose bruscamente_

 _-¡Evidentemente no iba a decíroslo! ¿Has visto tu reacción?- dijo asombrada Emma retrocediendo un paso_

 _Belle entrecerró sus ojos moviendo sus rizos_

 _-¡Si reacciono así, no es porque salgas con una profe, sino porque no has tenido confianza en nosotras para compartir ese secreto con nosotras! Así que, ya que parece ser que no somos lo suficientemente buenas para tus pequeños secretos, ¡solo tienes que ir a buscarte a otras figurantes!_

 _-¡Belle!- dijo intentando agarrarla, pero ante la mirada que la chica le lanzó, se quedó paralizada y se giró hacia Ruby que alzó las manos en señal de abandono._

 _-¡Dame tiempo para digerirlo, Em!_

 _-Rub, te juro que quería contarlo…_

 _-¡No lo hiciste!_

Ruby y Belle se habían sentido heridas por el silencio de Emma y si Ruby finalmente había comprendido la situación, Belle, por el contrario, llevaba seis meses sin dirigirla la palabra.

 _Con Killian_

 _Emma se dirigió hacia la entrada del centro y su camino se vio cortado por un muchacho de cabellos negros, un mechón rebelde ante sus ojos azules._

 _-Killian…-susurró ella esperando tener que justificarse otra vez_

 _-Hola love, creo que tenemos que hablar…_

 _-Killian, yo…_

 _-¡No, aquí no!- dijo él mirando a los otros alumnos, desconfiados_

 _Le agarró el brazo y la condujo por el camino que llevaba al puerto._

 _-¡Hey, vosotros dos!- gritó la voz de Mary Margaret Blanchard - ¿A dónde vais?_

 _Killian comenzó a correr sujetando la mano de Emma. No la soltó sino cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos para que no los molestaran._

 _-No estoy segura…que fugarnos de…clase…nos sea de gran utilidad, Killian- dijo ella sin aliento._

 _-Ya…bah, creo que tenemos cosas más urgentes que hacer. Vamos a sentarnos._

 _Viejas cajas de marinos estaba colocadas no lejos de ellos e hicieron con ellas una mesa y sillas para sentarse. Fue Killian quien comenzó a hablar._

 _-El arma…¿era la que yo te di?- preguntó a bocajarro_

 _Ella hundió su mirada desolada en los ojos claros y asintió lentamente._

 _-Lo siento…- murmuró ella_

 _Él se pasó nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos y terminó su recorrido en el mentón tras haberse frotado la mandíbula._

 _-¿Acaso…- comenzó posando el índice de su mano sana en la caja que les servía de mesa -…acaso me pediste el arma para dispararle a alguien o realmente para protegerte?_

 _-¡No! ¡Te juro Killian que no fue más que un cúmulo de circunstancias! ¡Alguien me estaba siguiendo de verdad! Y…Killian, tienes que creerme, no te la pedí con el fin de cometer un asesinato, sino para protegerme de lo que fuera…_

 _-Ok- dijo él sombríamente_

 _Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Él miraba los coches pasando no lejos de donde estaban, algunos conductores los miraban extrañamente al ver a dos adolescentes fuera de clase cuando hacía media hora que deberían estar en el instituto._

 _-Killian, ¿acaso…acaso crees que pueden llegar hasta ti?- preguntó repentinamente Emma tomándose la cabeza entre las manos_

 _-No…imposible. No tenía número de serie, ni huellas y…rayé el interior del cañón, así que…era como si el arma fuera nueva._

 _-¡Qué alivio!- dijo ella sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar._

 _Sin embargo, no las dejó descender, manteniéndose fuerte por orgullo._

 _-Love…no fue a la profesora Mills a quien dejé el arma…¿cómo pudo encontrarse entre sus manos?_

 _Emma frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante la pregunta del muchacho. Se imaginaba que toda la ciudad estaba al corriente, en particular sus allegados._

 _-¿No lees los periódicos?- preguntó Emma_

 _-¡Tengo a Emma Swan frente a mí, así que quiero escuchar su versión! ¡No necesito a los malditos periódicos!_

 _Ella lo miró, asombrada de que no reaccionara como los demás…Sin embargo, tendría que haberlo sospechado, ese chico nunca actuaba como los demás. La noche en que pudo haber tenido a Emma Swan borracha en su cama, le había deseado buenas noches y había dejado el camarote…_

 _-¡Si hubiera sido hetero, Killian, probablemente te habría echado el ojo!- susurró sonriendo de manera infantil_

 _-Probablemente no- contradijo él amablemente frunciendo el ceño ¿Entonces?_

 _-Yo…yo…me he acostado con Mills…- balbuceó ella_

 _-¿Solo acostado?- preguntó intrigado_

 _Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos que llevaban minutos triturándose, después buscó los orbes de Killian para hallar apoyo._

 _-No…me he enamorado de ella…Y ella también…_

 _Él hizo un gesto convencido. Mantuvieron el silencio algunos minutos. Aprovechó para sacar un cigarrillo, ponerlo en sus labios antes de encenderlo y dar algunas caladas._

 _-No voy a preguntarte lo que ha pasado, porque me la suda, pero…querría saber una cosa…- dijo nerviosamente_

 _Ella se acercó a él para estar más próximos para una confidencia. Con expresión muy seria, él frunció el ceño y justo antes de decir su frase, sonrió ampliamente_

 _-¿Tiene un buen polvo?_

 _Emma estalló en una carcajada mezclada con un sollozo y se pasó una mano por los cabellos._

 _-¡Ni te imaginas!- respondió finalmente_

Después de esa conversación, él defendía a Regina y Emma como si fueran sus hermanas pequeñas.

La que sufría también con toda esa historia, aunque no tuviera nada que ver, era Joy, que no hacía otra cosa sino reflexionar a lo largo del día. No obstante, ella defendía también a su hermana mayor y estaba lista a pelearse con quien la insultara. Los chicos habían reaccionado mejor, habían seguido comportándose como de costumbre, aunque prestaban más atención a Emma. Evidentemente toda la ciudad estaba al corriente, pero las reacciones más virulentas llegaban desde el seno del instituto.

 _Emma y Killian regresaron a clase tan pronto como la conversación hubo terminado y el día fue duro para Emma. Ella miraba las horas deslizarse con una lentitud insoportable sin poder hallar consuelo pensando que esa noche estaría con Regina Mills…_

 _En la cafetería, tuvo que soportar las burlas de otros alumnos. Y comenzó en el momento en que cogió su bandeja._

 _-¡Eh, Swan! ¿Un poco de hierba para chupar coños?- lanzó un alumno que estaba en su clase desde hacía tres años y a quien jamás le había hablado._

 _Ella se giró para replicar algo, pero otro alumno la interrumpió_

 _-¡Déjala tranquila, Berny! No sabes si también se tira a Stromboli, podrías tener graves problemas._

 _-¿Creéis que solo se conforma con mujeres?- preguntó una chica ya sentada en una mesa rodeada de sus amigas._

 _Emma se dio la vuelta y cogió un plato para ponerlo en su bandeja. Cuantos más objetos tenía en la bandeja de plástico, más insultos caían sobre ella. David, sentado en la mesa de los profesores, se levantó para intervenir, pero Mary Margaret se lo impidió._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó él inclinándose hacia ella_

 _-¡No harás sino perjudicarla! ¡Tienes que dejarla enfrentarse a esto sola!_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¡David! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjala hacer, si vas a ayudarla, será peor para ella!- susurró la joven mujer de cabellos cortos._

 _Él cerró los ojos y se volvió a sentar en la silla._

 _-¡Venga, Swan, responde! ¿Solo coñitos o también devoras al lobo?_

 _-¡Vaya puta!_

 _-Podría haber sacado el curso nada más que abriéndose de piernas…_

 _-¡Cerrad las bocas!- gritó Joy al ver a su hermana temblar como un flan sin casi poder sujetar la bandeja._

 _-¡Hey! Joy, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A ti también te da mimos por las noches?- preguntó una alumna inclinando su cabeza de bulldog._

 _Emma, al ver que la pelirroja iba a lanzarse sobre la chica para darle una buena corrección, agarró su brazo, sujetando la bandeja solo con una mano._

 _-¡No, Joy, por favor, déjalo estar, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!- susurró ella_

 _Emma fue a sentarse a una mesa y Joy dudó un momento entes de unirse a sus amigas. Killian, por su parte, no se lo pensó mucho y fue a sentarse junto a la rubia._

 _-¡Hey Killian, déjalo estar, tío! ¡No tienes suficientes dedos para contentarla!- ladró uno de último año echándose a reír sobre la mesa._

 _Emma se mordió el labio inferior, apenada por su amigo. Este se giró, y manteniendo la calma, declaró_

 _-Me quedan suficientes para darte una paliza, si quieres_

 _-¡Quédate en tu sitio, Jones! ¡No empieces a hacerte el matón!_

 _-Sí, ¿por qué la defiendes? ¿También te has tirado a la Mills?- preguntó una chica, la de cabeza de bulldog_

 _-¡Na!- respondió lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo escuchara, y siguió con una sonrisa –Pero me habría encantado porque Swan me ha dicho que tiene un polvazo! ¿No, Swan?- preguntó él girándose hacia ella._

 _Ella leyó la diversión en los ojos de Killian y fue como el chocolate dado por el profesor Lupin para hacer desaparecer ese vacío, ese frío en el interior de Harry, fue como John Coffey liberando a Paul Edgecombe de su enfermedad, como una mano extendida en medio de las tinieblas._

 _Ella se echó a reír como una niña y asintió ante la expresión indignada de sus compañeros. Una minoría comenzó a aplaudir y Emma lanzó una ojeada a la mesa de Bell y Ruby que sonreían débilmente. Mary Margaret exhaló, aliviada de que la rubia hubiera podido arreglárselas tan bien._

 _Pero si los alumnos al principio se sorprendieron de lo que ella había dicho, no pasó mucho tiempo para le dieran vuelta a la situación y dejaran volar su imaginación._

 _-¡Parece ser que lo hicieron en el aula!_

 _-¡Parece que estaban en plena acción cuando la poli las sorprendieron!_

 _-¡Parece que Ruby Lucas participaba en sus fiestas!_

 _-¡Parece que se grabaron y dieron a conocer el video!_

 _-¡De todas maneras, es asqueroso salir con un profesor!_

 _-¡Es asqueroso salir con alguien de más edad!_

 _-¡Es asqueroso salir con una mujer!_

 _Emma los escuchaba susurrar a su paso cuando se dirigía a ciencias naturales. Killian lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero no decía nada por miedo a que eso se volviera una vez más contra Emma._

 _Un muchacho que no estaba en su clase se puso delante de Emma, interrumpiendo su camino._

 _-¡Vaya, Swan, lo siento, tienes que pagar para poder pasar!_

 _-¿Pagar?- preguntó ella a flor de piel_

 _-Sí…la tasa de las grandes lesbianas…_

 _Ella suspiró e intentó rodearlo, pero él dio un paso hacia un lado para impedirle el paso._

 _-¡Gaston, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para jugar a esto!- se enfadó ella, cansada de que la insultaran._

 _Él la dejó pasar mientras reía, sin embargo, mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al aula, escuchó que se ponía a gemir imitando un orgasmo. A continuación él animó al resto._

 _-¡Hey, estoy seguro de que Mills gime como una puta! «¡Oh, sí, Miss Swan, le pondré una buena nota si recita el alfabeto con su lengua! ¡Sí, sí! Oh….síiiii» gritó él poniendo voz aguda._

 _La sangre de Emma hirvió en sus venas y no se tomó la molestia de bajar los escalones subidos, tiró su mochila al suelo y saltó sobre Gaston que la agarró con agilidad, sin embargo, ella logró asestarle un puñetazo en la cara antes de que él la inmovilizara contra la pared, agarrándole los brazos_

 _-¡He, bah, Swan! ¿Crees que puedes luchar como un hombre? ¿Quieres que te muestre la diferencia?_

 _Killian vio su camino cortado por los acólitos de Gaston que se encargaron de rodearlo._

 _-…¡Es francamente una pena, Swan, porque, de verdad, te habría mostrado las cosas que un hombre puede hacer mucho mejor que una mujer!_

 _-¡Suéltame, Gaston!- gritó ella, aterrorizada de que pudiera tocarla más íntimamente_

 _-¡No tengo ganas, Swan!_

 _-¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!- resonó una voz tras el muchacho_

 _Katherine Midas estaba allí, con una trenza impecable a un lado de su rostro. Sus ojos claros se posaron sobre Gaston que había soltado a Emma._

 _-Kathy…Voy a…_

 _-No te molestes, Gaston, estampas a Emma Swan contra una pared, no hay que ser un genio para comprender, sabía que las rubias te atraían, pero de ahí a intentar follarte a una pobre lesbiana en mitad del pasillo, ¡mira que has caído bajo!_

 _-Kathy…_

 _-¡Tengo clase, Gaston! ¡Con permiso!- dijo ella apartando a los idiotas que retenían a Killian._

 _Emma no se tomó la molestia de decir esta boca es mía y subió las escaleras tras Katherine, ayudada un poco por Killian ya que sus piernas temblaban un poco._

 _Una vez en la planta de arriba, Emma se acercó a Katherine y tras mirarla un momento, incrédula, murmuró un sincero gracias._

 _-Ya…bah, de nada Swan, pero de todas maneras no te me acerques mucho…Y además…francamente, ¡deja de saltar sobre la gente de buenas a primera! ¡Estás siempre metida en peleas! En este momento, deberías más bien pasar desapercibida, creo yo- soltó ella entrando en el aula._

 _Emma intercambió una mirada molesta con Killian y fueron a sentarse al fondo de la clase, a su sito habitual. Percibieron que Ruby y Belle peleaban en voz baja entrando en el aula, seguramente sobre Emma, y Ruby soltó algo sobre un objeto que Belle podía meterse en un sitio particularmente reservado para eso y se plantó delante de Emma._

 _-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- preguntó_

 _Se miraron a los ojos y Emma se encogió de hombros, aliviada de que una de sus amigas la apoya._

 _Al final del día, Emma había almacenado muchos más insultos que en un año entero y Ruby les propuso, a ella y a Killian, ir a beber una copa a Granny's y estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban a gran velocidad._

 _Mientras se dirigían a la salida, una voz llamó a Emma y esta se tensó instantáneamente. La señorita Blanchard estaba al final del pasillo, con un brazo alzado hacia ella._

 _-¿Pensáis que sospechará si finjo no haber escuchado?- preguntó a sus amigos_

 _-Euh…sí…_

 _Ella suspiró y se giró para caminar hacia la morena de cabellos cortos._

 _-¿Quieres acompañarme, por favor?- pidió Mary Margaret sin esperar respuesta_

 _Hizo entrar a Emma en un aula y se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse allí a David Nolan, Will Scarlet y Chloè Tinker. Tuvo la impresión de haber caído en una emboscada y los miró uno a uno._

 _-¿Qué quieren?- interrogó a la defensiva_

 _-¡Por los infiernos! ¿Qué queremos?- gruñó Will con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho_

 _-¡Will!- intervino Chloè_

 _-Emma, no estamos aquí para ponerte incómoda, pero…nos gustaría saber lo que pasa. Regina ha sido acusada de homicidio y tú estabas con ella. Los medios han dejado sobreentender que…- Mary Margaret se calló al ver la mirada herida de la joven._

 _-No me malinterpretes, Emma- tranquilizó David- Solo nos gustaría saber de dónde viene esta historia…y sobre todo…¡discernir lo verdadero de lo falso!_

 _Emma miró a Chloè que parecía no hacerse preguntas sobre su relación con Regina. Tenía una mirada diferente a los demás. Antes de que Emma pudiera responder nada, Chloè movió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante, incómoda._

 _-Regina está enamorada de Emma…_

 _-¿Hein?_

 _-¡Joder! ¿Tú estabas al corriente?_

 _-¿De dónde sale todo esto?_

 _-¡Soy la ex de Regina, os recuerdo! ¡Y además ella me lo contó! Del resto…del homicidio, estoy perdida y es sobre eso que desearía que nos aclararas_

 _-No puedo deciros nada…- murmuró Emma colocándose su mochila al hombro_

 _-Necesitamos comprender…- suspiró Mary Margaret_

 _-¡Y yo necesito aire! Quiero…¡no tengo por qué soportar esto! ¡Sois sus amigos, llamadla a Rikers! ¡Preguntadle!_

 _-¡Se niega a recibir llamadas!_

 _-¡No soy yo la que tengo que explicaros los detalles de lo que nos ha conducido a esto!_

 _-¡Ok!- soltó David avanzando hacia ella para hacer callar a los demás –Emma, tómate tiempo para pensar en todo esto…tómate el tiempo y…cuando estés preparada, ven a vernos porque te juro que todos queremos ayudarla. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Ella asintió antes de desaparecer._

 _Esa tarde, en Granny's, estuvo sentada a la mesa más extraña de la historia del café. Ruby, Killian y Joy estaban frente a Emma y…Katherine que acababa de romper con Gaston de manera algo violenta. Killian le había tenido que ofrecer ayuda y a continuación le había propuesto que se juntara a ellos, a pesar de las quejas de Ruby. No se habían hecho amigos, pero al menos, Katherine no formaba parte de aquellos que se divertían acosando a Emma e insultándola._

Por supuesto, había tenido a Daniel y a Henry, había tenido a Jefferson, había tenido a tanta gente a quien hablar permaneciendo aún así tan sola…

Emma avanzó hacia el coche que la esperaba para llevarla a Maine, la próxima audiencia no tendría lugar hasta el lunes, necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Ya era de noche cuando emprendieron el camino.

-Emma, ¿tú crees que mamá saldrá pronto?- preguntó Henry que parecía aburrirse enormemente al lado de Daniel.

-¡Espero que sí, chico!- susurró ella cruzándose con la mirada de Daniel por el retrovisor.

-¿Sabes? Hay que tener paciencia, jovencito, pero pronto podrás estrechar a tu mamá entre los brazos- aseguró Ruby chocando los cinco con el pequeño.

-¡Ruby!- exclamó Daniel -¡No le prometas ese tipo de cosas!

-¡Lo siento!

Emma se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba agotada, le costaba respirar y toda esa historia la estaba matando poco a poco. Desde que Regina había sido encarcelada, solo se habían podido ver una vez hacía dos semanas y cada segundo había quedado grabado en su memoria.

 _Cuando Emma la vio, se levantó para echar a correr hacia sus brazos y estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Sus mechas rubias se precipitaron sobre el rostro de la ex alcaldesa, pero a esta no le importó, se aferró a Emma como si nunca más pudiera hacerlo. Sus uñas casi arañaron la espalda de la rubia, pero Emma no sintió nada._

 _-Emma, no tenemos mucho tiempo…- murmuró de repente Regina que tenía muchas cosas que decirle a la joven_

 _-Lo sé, pero…necesito sentirte contra mí, por favor- sollozó la estudiante_

 _Al cabo de algunos minutos, se sentaron a una mesa en el centro de la sala._

 _-¿Co…cómo te sientes? ¿Tu abogado ha dicho que era factible? Henry te manda un abrazo y yo…_

 _-¡Stop! ¡Emma, stop!_

 _Los ojos de cachorro apaleado de la rubia se hundieron en los orbes oscuros._

 _-Tengo cosas que decirte, Emma. Cosas importantes para nuestra historia porque no estoy segura de que el proceso…vaya por buen camino._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-¡Podría suceder que no fuera como querríamos! ¡Y tengo cosas que aclarar contigo!- añadió al ver que Emma iba a tomar la palabra –Los cargos por corrupción de menores y manipulación o yo qué sé han sido descartados, y me he enterado que ha sido gracias a ti y a August…_

 _-Sí…intentaron amenazarlo con llevarse a los chicos para meterlos en un hogar, pero…yo dije que…todo lo que había vivido contigo era estrictamente consentido, yo…Regina, me obligaron a soportar unos exámenes, pero…_

 _-¡Dios mío!_

 _-…¡No, estoy bien! Mi abogada hizo todo para que tú no tuvieras que inquietarte por eso…Desgraciadamente…en relación a tu puesto de profesora…ella no ha podido hacer nada._

 _Regina asintió_

 _-De todas maneras, dudo que Stromboli quisiera seguir contando conmigo después de todo este escándalo- declaró sombríamente la morena –Tenemos que hablar de aquella noche, Emma. Es por eso también que quería verte._

 _-¿Es seguro hablar de eso aquí?_

 _-Sí, y necesito hacerlo, de todas maneras. Mi abogado me ha dicho que querías confesar a la policía…_

 _-Pedazo de…_

 _-¡Emma!- la cortó Regina agarrando su mano –No debes hacerlo, debes dejar que la justicia se ocupe de mí. Si hicieras eso, yo quedaría en muy mal lugar y créeme, no me ayudaría._

 _Emma se mantuvo en silencio, furiosa porque el abogado la había traicionado. Una ligera presión en su mano la hizo volver a la realidad._

 _-Quiero que volvamos a hablar de lo que se dijo aquella noche…_

 _-No vale la pena…_

 _-Emma, te debo una explicación. ¡Una sincera explicación! Sé que en este momento debes odiarme por haberte mentido incluso con mi apellido, pero todo era verdad. Todo el amor que te tengo, todo lo que he hecho contigo, todo lo que hemos compartido era verdad. Creo que tienes dudas sobre mí y es normal, ¿tienes preguntas que hacerme?_

 _Emma alzó los ojos hacia ella. Tenía un millón, pero no tendría suficiente con una vida para hacerlas._

 _-¿Por qué cambiar tu apellido y sobre todo por qué…?_

 _-…no contártelo?_

 _Emma asintió_

 _-Mi apellido lo cambié para que a Narcissa le costara más encontrarme, nunca te lo dije en primer lugar para protegerme a mí, pero también para protegerte a ti. Te necesitaba para que me sostuvieras, pero no quería que tuvieras que sufrir todos mis secretos por miedo a perderte._

 _-¡Regina, conocí a tu hijo, creo que no me hubiera afectado lo de tu apellido!_

 _-Sí…pero también estaba el hecho de que ese apellido solo me ha traído sufrimiento, vergüenza…¡por eso lo cambié!_

 _Emma encajó eso en silencio. Había pensado en esa noche muchas veces, pero las cuestiones que se hacía eran demasiado íntimas para su gusto y no se atrevería sin duda a hacérselas a Regina, sin embargo la morena estaba ahí, esperando a que las hiciera._

 _-Delante de Narcissa…yo…yo dije que había sido una violación…lo que te sucedió el día de…pero ahora…yo…me hago preguntas…sé que debería creerte, pero…_

 _-No…comprendo Emma, Narcissa es ducha en sembrar la duda en la cabeza de las personas y tras haber descubierto grandes mentiras, pienso que tienes el derecho de preguntarte si eso también lo es…_

 _Regina inspiró profundamente para darse valor._

 _-Creo que debo empezar de un punto preciso. La noche del nacimiento de Henry, cuando fuimos al encuentro de Leopold, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada y no fuimos allí para que él asumiera a su hijo…sino porque Narcissa me había convencido de que tenía que enfrentarme con mi verdugo…y él tuvo la desfachatez de decir que yo había gozado durante nuestros «retozos» Narcissa le metió una bala en la frente y antes de poder hablar de nada, yo…me dieron grandes calambres en el estómago. Al principio, creíamos que era por el hecho de haber cometido un asesinato, pero, un líquido comenzó a resbalar por mis piernas y llamé a mi madre desde una cabina telefónica mientras Narcissa se encargaba del cuerpo…Emma, tienes que saber que nunca te he contado esta parte de mi violación porque siempre quedará como un trauma y una humillación para mí, lo que me pasó fue puramente mecánico. Jamás me habría dado a Leopold por propia voluntad. Jamás sentí placer en ello y jamás habría traicionado a Daniel. Creo que Narcissa quiso romperme de todas las maneras posibles y cuando estábamos juntas, a menudo me decía que era imposible tener un orgasmo durante una violación, a menudo me decía que debió gustarme y que no se podía tener un hijo seguido de una violación…era parte de su plan para ponerme a sus pies, porque si me infravaloraba yo misma, no podía sino quedarme con ella._

 _Suspiró tristemente_

 _-Intentó mantenerme alejada de todo lo que podía aferrarme a la vida. Y el detalle que hacía que lograra retenerme con ella era que yo sabía muy bien de lo que ella era capaz. ¡Mató a un hombre a sangre fría delante de mí! ¡Asesinó a Leopold sin pensar! Yo sabía que cuando ella amenazaba a mi hijo, no eran palabras al aire y cuando me amenazaba a mí, tampoco eran palabras huecas. Yo tenía que verla como a una salvadora, porque había matado a Leo, pero también como a un monstruo porque a la menor tontería, podría darme el mismo final o contarle todo a la policía explicando que yo había cometido el crimen…_

 _Regina cerró los ojos para esconder su turbación y tristeza._

 _-Callé esa horrible noche durante todos esos años porque solo era mi palabra contra la de ella, y yo tenía mucho más que perder que ella, así que fui cobarde, y no dije nada. Creo que también me tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que Leopold ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie nunca más._

 _Finalmente se calló, dejando la palabra a Emma._

 _-Yo…tengo la sensación de parecerme- confió ella en un murmullo apenas audible_

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-A Narcissa, tanto físicamente como…en fin, quiero decir, soy rubia con ojos claros, tú me dijiste que ella no se llevaba bien con su madre y…no podemos decir que yo tenga las cosas claras con la mía, dado que no la conozco, y…tengo sin duda algo en común con ella: ¡he matado a tu verdugo! Quiero decir…¿crees que soy tan maligna como ella?_

 _-¿Es una verdadera pregunta?_

 _-Es una pregunta que te hago, ¿no?- exclamó Emma frunciendo el ceño_

 _-¡No, porque tú para mí nunca has representado un peligro físico!_

 _-¡Narcissa no era solo un peligro físico! ¿Soy manipuladora como ella? ¿Soy nociva para ti? ¿Acaso…por Dios…acaso la crisis de cólera que me dio cuando todo pasó te hizo preguntarte cuál era mi verdadero rostro? ¿Soy una psicópata en potencia?_

 _-Emma…te lo suplico, cálmate_

 _-Necesito saber si ves en mí esa parte de sombra_

 _-¡No veo en ti ni la más mínima parte de sombra! No creo que tú seas capaz de…tales atrocidades_

 _-¡He matado a Narcissa!_

 _-¡Lo hiciste en defensa propia! ¡Nos estaba apuntando con un arma! ¡Emma, por favor, mírame! La diferencia entre tú y Narcissa es que cuando «rompí» contigo aquel día, no viniste a buscarme para reventarme la cabeza, no me agrediste físicamente, la tomaste con una taquilla. Y cuando…_

 _Regina bajó el tono para que no la pudieran escuchar._

 _-…y cuando apretaste el gatillo, lo hiciste para protegerte. No para tenerme bajo tus riendas después. No lo hiciste tampoco por vanidad. ¡Las diferencias están ahí, Emma! ¡Tú eres una persona luminosa! ¡No hay lado sombrío en ti!_

 _Emma lloró a lágrima viva durante varios minutos, aferrando el brazo de Regina mientras posaba su cabeza en las manos de la morena que se inclinaba para depositar besos de consuelo en sus cabellos._

 _Cuando se calmó, levantó la cabeza y tras haber estado rehuyendo la mirada de Regina, logró clavar sus orbes en los de Regina._

 _-Has confesado el asesinato para que yo nunca pueda tenerte bajo las riendas, ¿verdad? ¿Para que yo no pueda reprochártelo?_

 _Regina pareció reflexionar algunos minutos antes de abrir la boca para responder_

 _-Creo que…no lo sé. Realmente no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, mi primera motivación fue protegerte, porque…estás comenzando a vivir y lo que hiciste fue por mí, pero no puedo decirte que detrás de este pensamiento no estuviera presente aquel…yo….quizás pesó en la balanza, pero no fue en absoluto mi primera motivación, ¡créeme!_

 _Emma suspiró, aliviada con esa contestación. A pesar de todo, permanecía distante porque le quedaba una pregunta que hacer. Una pregunta a la que Regina no respondería fácilmente, por orgullo o sin duda porque vería el destrozo que podría crear en Emma en el futuro. Colocó sus dedos en el interior de las palmas de Regina que cerró los puños para capturarlos brevemente._

 _-Tengo una pregunta, y quiero de verdad que la respondas._

 _Regina sonrió, Emma había dicho exactamente lo mismo la noche en que habían hecho el juego del alcohol en el Chapelier Flou. Aquella noche Regina no había respondido a la pregunta y había dejado el bar declarando fríamente «¡creo que ha ganado la partida, Miss Swan!_

 _-¿Me amas áun?_

 _Regina soltó el agarre y retrocedió. No podía responder a esa pregunta, no porque ignorara la respuesta, sino más bien porque si el juicio salía mal, Emma no podría continuar su vida tranquilamente._

 _-¡Regina, responde! Necesito escucharlo_

 _-¡No! ¡No puedes preguntarme eso, no puedes…forzarme a decir eso!_

 _-¡No te fuerzo, te lo pido!_

 _-¡No puedes!- soltó secamente la morena –No puedes pedirme que…_

 _-¿Qué, Regina?_

 _Regina no quería ser egoísta una vez más, pero la mirada implorante de Emma pudo con ella._

 _-¡Júrame que no me esperaras si el juicio sale mal!_

 _-¿Hein?_

 _-¡Júramelo! ¡Júrame que reharás tu vida con otra mujer si me tengo que quedar encerrada el resto de mi vida!_

 _-¡Regina!_

 _-¡Júralo!_

 _-¡Ok! ¡Lo juro!- gritó Emma –Ahora, ¿quieres responder a mi pregunta?_

 _Las guardianas entraron para poner fin a la visita. Emma entró en pánico y se levantó para tomar a Regina en sus brazos._

 _-¿Regina?- preguntó otra vez_

 _La morena apartó el rostro del cuerpo de la estudiante y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Besó tiernamente a su novia y se despegó suavemente mientras seguía manteniendo contacto físico con ella._

 _-Emma, eres la única persona a quien jamás amé. ¡Y te amo…por supuesto que te amo!_

Emma cogió el volante cuando August estuvo cansada para seguir conduciendo. Llegaron a Maine alrededor de las once de la noche y la rubia dejó a August, después a Daniel y Henry, y finalmente a Ruby.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato?- preguntó la morena posando su mano en el antebrazo de la amiga

-Estoy algo cansada, Rubs…

-¡Solo cinco minutos!- insistió su amiga

-Ok…- aceptó la rubia a disgusto

El café de Granny no estaba lleno, pero había suficiente gente para escrutar a Emma cuando entraron en el establecimiento.

La abuela de Ruby lanzó una atravesada mirada a su nieta antes de atenderlas en la barra.

-¿Habéis tenido buen viaje, chicas?- preguntó secamente

Ruby reviró los ojos y asintió brevemente.

-¿Qué os pongo?

-¡Lo mismo de siempre!

Granny refunfuñó antes de sacar el helado de vainilla.

Emma la miró mientras lo hacía sin comprender por qué Granny la culpaba. Desde el día en que su historia con Regina había estallado, desde el día en que los medios habían decidido concentrarse en el hecho de que Regina Mills se tiraba a una estudiante antes que en el hecho de que hubiera matado a su ex novia, Granny no hacía sino echar pestes contra Emma dedicándole palabras desagradables. Al fondo de la cafetería, un cliente dejó caer su taza que se estrelló contra el limpio suelo.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Ruby, ve a limpiarlo!- ordenó la abuela haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

Ruby gruñó a su vez y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el torpe cliente.

Emma se mordió el interior de las mejillas, incómoda por quedarse frente a frente con Granny que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furibundas. Al cabo de varios segundos, ella decidió hablar.

-¿He hecho algo malo, Granny?

La anciana elevó su mirada y fusiló a Emma con sus ojos penetrantes.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta, Emma Swan?

-¡Oh, no sé, quizás porque de repente está agria conmigo en cuanto paso por la puerta!

La abuela abrió varias veces la boca, atónita de que Emma pudiera hablar con tanta libertad.

-¡En mi época, jovencita, se confiaba en los amigos, pero aparentemente, ni tú ni Regina habéis pensado en nosotros para confiarnos vuestras pequeñas historias!

-¡Granny, ya hemos hablado de eso!- exclamó Ruby volviendo con el cubo y el trapo.

-Sí, pero me gustaría la explicación de Emma esta vez.

Emma parpadeó rápidamente

-¡No podía decir nada a mis amigas mientras Regina no estuviera preparada, ella debía confiar plenamente en mí, Granny, con todo lo que ha vivido en su vida, no era fácil para ella confiar en nadie! ¡No dije nada porque no estaba segura de cómo mis amigas iban a tomarlo!

-¡Igualmente podrías haberlo intentado!

-¿Y arriesgarme a perder a Regina si acaso una de mis amigas lo tomaba lo suficientemente mal como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Pensé en ello muchas veces, pero si alguien hablaba, era correr el peligro de que Regina se pudriera en la cárcel por corrupción de menores o por yo qué sé.

-¿Y por qué Regina se confió a ti en lugar de a sus amigos que habrían podido ayudarla?

-No es a mí a quien hay que preguntarle eso, pero a pesar de todo, creo que puedo responderle…Regina no quería imponer sus cargas a otros, es por eso que rompió con Chloè Tinker, porque se asustó de tener que decirle su secreto. ¡Ella nos os dijo nada porque no quería tener ninguna falla frente a todos vosotros!

-Tú eres una niña, ¿por qué cargarte a ti con ese fardo?

-¡Sin duda porque supo que la comprendería mejor que nadie! ¡Ella no se sentía ella misma, se sentía abandonada por todos, e…imagine que aunque sea una «niña», soy ante todo una huérfana, sin padre ni madre, no tengo identidad y también me he sentido rota muchas veces!

Granny se mantuvo en silencio, después, dio la vuelta a la barra con paso rápido, y se acercó velozmente a Emma para…tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra su gran pecho de abuela que sabe consolar las penas. Emma la rodeó a su vez con sus brazos y sin darse cuenta, estalló en llanto.

Extenuada y vaciada de emociones entró en su casa. En su apartamento que se pagaba gracias a su trabajo en el _Chapelier Flou_. Era minúsculo, pero Emma le veía un carisma incomparable a ningún otro apartamento. Había dejado el altillo para Daniel y Henry, y se había apropiado de una esquina justo debajo para poner un colchón que estaba alejado de la comodidad de los de Regina. Encendió la pequeña lámpara para ponerse el pijama y divisó una forma entre sus sábanas.

-¿Henry?- murmuró ella insegura de que fuera el pequeño enrollado entre los cobertores.

Este alzó la cabeza, con una expresión de culpa en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chico?- preguntó ella

-¡Estás toda negra!- replicó Henry señalando el maquillaje de Emma que evidentemente se había corrido en la cafetería.

-Sí, voy a limpiarme. ¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta, chico?

-¡Quiero dormir contigo! ¿Puedo, por favor?- pidió con una débil voz que solo los niños saben poner cuando quieren ablandar a los adultos más severos.

-Sí, si quieres, pero te digo una cosa, ¡no me toques con tus pies helados!

-¡De acuerdo!

Emma se metió en el cuarto de baño, poco cómoda para cambiarse delante de un niño. Aprovechó para cepillarse los dientes y desmaquillarse. A continuación se encaminó a la cocina para picar un trozo de pan que debía estar ahí desde hacía varios días y tras casi romperse los dientes con él, apagó la luz y se dirigió a tientas hasta la cama.

Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, escuchó a Henry reír bajo las sábanas. No prestó atención antes de notar dos pies helados en sus muslos.

-J…der…

Se giró para buscar al muchacho entre las sábanas y cuando lo encontró, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

-¡Para Emma!- pidió él entre carcajadas.

-¿Ah sí? Y si paro, ¿prometes portarte bien?- preguntó hallando la mirada del pequeño a pesar de la penumbra.

Él hundió su cabeza en su cuello y una sonrisa pícara estiró sus labios.

-¡Noooo!- exclamó comenzando a reírse como loco cuando Emma retomó la tortura.

Tras largos segundos, ella dejó que retomara el aliento.

-¿Y ahora?

Henry dejó de mover los pies y dejó sus manitas sobre las de Emma para detener un nuevo ataque. Su rostro de repente se puso serio.

-Di, si me porto bien, ¿mamá volverá a casa?

Emma tuvo la sensación de recibir un cubo de agua helada sobre la cara. Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos y se sentó cómodamente en la cama con él.

-Chico, eso no depende de ti…Aunque te portes muy bien, eso no hará que tu madre vuelva…

-¿Aunque se lo pida a Papá Noel?

-No, ni Papá Noel puede hacer nada…

-Pero entonces, ¿nunca va a volver?- sollozó con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Henry, no he dicho eso, chico! Escúchame, solo te digo que no porque te portes bien tu mamá va a venir.

-Entonces, ¿tengo derecho a hacer tonterías?

Emma reflexionó unos segundos y soltó un «sí» apenado. Sabía que lamentaría esa afirmación tarde o temprano, pero de momento, eso permitía a Henry comprender mejor la situación. No estaba en su mano, ni tampoco en las de Emma, y eso los aterrorizaba a los dos.

Cuando Daniel descendió al día siguiente, se encontró cara a cara con Emma en ropa de deporte, aun roja por el esfuerzo matinal. Ella se quitó los auriculares y se descalzó mientras saludaba a Daniel.

-¿Aún vas a correr?- dijo asombrado él

-¡Sí…no pienso en nada!- dijo ella –Evita que me hunda pensando en que no puedo ir a ver a Regina, en que tampoco puedo escribirle…todo porque su detestable abogado piensa que es mejor para el caso…

Daniel se quedó mirándola un momento y después asintió. Él tampoco comprendía realmente la utilidad de alejar a Emma de su novia, sobre todo cuando la vida para Regina no era fácil, siempre que iba a verla, ella no hablaba de su vida diaria en prisión, pero Daniel la veía consumirse poco a poco en cada visita. Él no le había dicho nada a Emma, para no asustarla, pero comprendía el dolor de la joven por no poder hablar con su novia.

Henry dormía aún, roncando ruidosamente. Emma se puso de puntillas y lo observó un momento. ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía hacer tanto ruido? Lo tapó tiernamente antes de coger sus cosas para ir a darse una ducha.

Al salir de cuarto, se estaba frotando sus cabellos con una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-¿Tortitas?- preguntó haciendo sobresaltarse ligeramente a Daniel.

-Sí, Henry adora desayunar eso.

Emma movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Estaba en mi cama cuando llegué anoche- explicó ella

-Sí, lo sé, bajó varias veces buscándote, pero cada vez que lo hacía le decía que subiera, debió esperar a que me quedara dormido para salir a escondidas.

Emma desvió su mirada hacia el chico que se cogía tres cuartos de la cama.

-¿Qué será de él si Regina no sale nunca?

Daniel añadió una tortita a la pila que esperaba a ser devorada.

-Lo tendremos con nosotros…o te lo llevarás contigo, Emma

Esta le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Él te quiere mucho, creo…

-Yo también lo quiero- murmuró ella sintiendo el llanto anudarse en su garganta.

-Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Daniel para cambiar de tema.

Pero Emma no tenia ánimos para nada, solo quería quedarse bajo las sábanas todo el día.

-No sé…- murmuró ella con voz apagada.

-Podemos ir a dar un paseo, ir al lago…o al puerto- propuso tímidamente Daniel.

-¡O devorar un helado en Granny's!- declaró la rubia sonriendo ante la expresión horrorizada del hombre.

-¿Tortitas y helado? ¡Si Henry vuelve con Regina, me gustaría que no estuviera obeso!- bromeó él

Emma puso de nuevo una expresión triste. El hecho de evocar el regreso de Regina como una vaga hipótesis le rompía el corazón. Dejó que Daniel fuera a despertar al muchacho mientras que ella iba a ducharse. Cuando salió, besó a Henry hasta hacerlo reír, con la boca llena de tortitas, después, cogió la taza de café que le tendía Daniel, subió a su habitación que ahora estaba reservada a sus invitados y encendió su ordenador. Escuchó algo más tarde que el hombre subía a coger sus cosas.

-¿Aún estás con tus búsquedas?- preguntó caminando hacia ella

-Sí- dijo sencillamente

-¿Lo seguirás haciendo durante mucho tiempo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Hundirte en eso? ¿La vida carcelaria de los detenidos? No estoy seguro de que sea algo sano…

-Daniel, sé bueno, no comiences a querer dirigir mi vida, hago lo que quiero aunque no te guste- replicó ella con voz seca

Él volvió a bajar sin decir una palabra más. Emma podía mostrarse glacial y testaruda cuando él le hablaba de sus búsquedas, inútiles en su opinión, ella se estaba haciendo más mal que bien e imaginaba cosas que no tenían que ser verdad necesariamente. Sin embargo, podía comprender que ella buscara imaginarse a Regina en un entorno carcelario que le era totalmente desconocido.

La nieve había caído durante la noche, Daniel y Emma obligaron a Henry a cubrirse antes de ir al parque. El muchacho se divirtió haciendo ángeles en la nieve antes de correr para montarse en todos los columpios que podía. Emma y Daniel no se escaparon de la batalla de bolas de nieve en la que Emma perdió lamentablemente bajo las ofensivas de los dos varones. Tuvo un ataque de miedo cuando, para divertirse, Henry se lanzó desde lo alto de un columpio de al menos de dos metros de alto estrellándose en el suelo. Tras haber secado las lágrimas del pequeño, se encaminaron hacia la cafetería de Granny para tomar un chocolate caliente bien merecido. Pero en el camino, el pequeño divisó la biblioteca que había colgado publicidad de nuevos libros de piratas y de cuentos de hada. Pidió amablemente poder mirarlos, solo mirarlos, porque no tenía ningún libro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Emma decidió entrar con el niño mientras que Daniel iba a coger mesa en Granny's. Desgraciadamente, Emma no había pensado que Belle trabajaba ahí durante los fines de semana y cuando se la encontró cara a cara, se sintió increíblemente incómoda.

-Oh…hola- balbuceó ella

-Hola- respondió Belle posando sus ojos en el pequeño que acompañaba a Emma

Tenía los ojos de su madre, así como los cabellos y Belle era suficientemente inteligente para atar cabos.

-Henry, voy a acompañarte a buscar los libros de piratas.

Una vez que el chico hubo elegido sus libros, ella los llevó al mostrador para hacerle un carné de préstamo. Belle se mantuvo en silencio, sin atreverse a cruzarse con su mirada. Esta última no buscó entablar conversación conformándose con sujetar la mano de Henry. Cuando Belle acabó de meter los libros en una bolsa, Emma se inclinó hacia el hijo de Regina para colocarle el abrigo y la bufanda, pero cuando alzó la mirada, se dio de cara con un pin que Belle se había colgado en su pecho. Representaba un cisne blanco con una corona amarillo chillón. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender realmente cómo Belle podía mostrar tal pin cuando ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

No hizo ninguna pregunta y se contentó con darle las gracias por los libros antes de marcharse. Cuando llegó a Granny's, Ruby, Mary Margaret, David, Will, Chloè y Jefferson estaban esperando aparentemente su visita y Henry se mostró intimidado ante tantas personas desconocidas.

Daniel y él vivían en casa de Emma desde hacía solamente dos semanas, no habían podido venir antes porque Henry tenía que acabar las clases y su entrada en el nuevo colegio de Maine solo se puso hacer a comienzos de mes. Por ese hecho, él aún no había conocido a todas esas personas y visiblemente no tenía ganas. Se escondió tras un trozo de abrigo de Emma.

-Ven, muchacho, toda esta gente son amigos de tu mamá, no debes temer nada- le murmuró ella tiernamente

Él siguió a la rubia, reticente ante la idea de verse rodeado de desconocidos.

Mary Margaret estrechó a la joven contra ella y, aún con ella en sus brazos, se apartó un poco para ver su cara de cansancio.

-¡Deberías pensar en dormir por las noches!- le aconsejó amablemente.

Emma le dio un pequeño abrazo a David que le acaricio la espalda en señal de apoyo, ella se giró hacia Will que le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza sincero. En cuanto a Chloè, estrecho a la ex estudiante contra ella durante varios minutos, medio sollozando. Jefferson golpeó el hombro de su empleada y casi amiga para a su vez no derrumbarse. Emma se volvió a girar hacia Henry que se había aferrado a la mano de Ruby, la única persona a quien conocía a parte de Daniel que estaba muy alejado de él.

-Os presento a Henry, el hijo de Regina- murmuró ella a la asistencia

David fue el primero en inclinarse para tender su maño al pequeño que miró a Emma, inseguro ante lo que hacer. Por sí mismo, intercambió un suave movimiento de puño con el profesor de matemáticas.

-Es un placer conocerte, hombrecito. Mi hijo debe tener la misma edad que tú, ¡tienes que conocerlo!

Tras haber conocido a todo el mundo, decidieron sentarse para charlar. Evitaron el tema del juicio pues todos estaban al corriente del caso, algunos ya habían ido a algunas audiencias y Emma enviaba un email a cada uno de ellos en cuanto las puertas del tribunal se cerraban.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la noche cayó afuera del café y Granny propuso una cena caliente antes de volver a casa. Henry, que solo estaba a la mitad de uno de sus libros, se sintió contento de poder continuar su lectura mientras la comida se preparaba. Una vez la cena servida, Emma vigiló que Henry no tuviera en el plato trozos muy grandes y que bebiera con regularidad.

Mary Margaret la observaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, se giraba cada cierto tiempo hacia David para buscar consuelo y su marido se encargaba de pasarle una mano por su espalda para serenarla.

Emma se permitió tres vasos de vino bajo la mirada cuidadosa de Daniel que se encogía de hombros cada vez que ella le pedía su permiso con una mirada.

Dejaron el restaurante tarde, Henry se había dormido en los brazos de Emma y lo llevó hasta la acera.

-¿Sabes, Emma? Deberías mudarte- le dijo Mary Margaret esperando a que David trajera el coche.

Emma acunó suavemente al niño sonriendo tímidamente a su ex profesora de biología.

-Cuando Regina esté aquí para ayudar, todo irá mejor- aseguró la rubia

La morena asintió con la cabeza antes de subirse al coche donde la esperaba David.

Emma y Daniel hicieron el camino en silencio, solo la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies rompía el silencio. Daniel propuso varias veces coger el niño para librar a Emma del peso, pero la joven se había negado.

-Me había equivocado- soltó Daniel lanzando una ojeada a la rubia

-¿Equivocado sobre qué?- preguntó ella torciendo el cuello para mirarlo

-Sobre ti, al final pareces lo suficientemente fuerte para encajar todo esto

-¿Sorprendente, eh?

-Bah, para ser una pequeña rubia eres bastante testaruda

-¡No soy pequeña!

Daniel sonrió débilmente

Tras haber acostado al pequeño, Emma lo arropó y depositó un beso en su frente.

-¡Emma!- la llamó Henry cuando estaba balando del altillo

-¡Duérmete, muchacho!- murmuró Daniel posando una mano tranquilizadora en su cabeza

-¡No, quiero dormir con Emma! ¡Tengo miedo!

Emma volvió sobre sus pasos y se arrodilló delante del pequeño.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- preguntó pacientemente

Él se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de compartir eso con cualquiera. Resignada, ella suspiró y abrió las sábanas para que él pudiera salir de la cama y bajar con ella. Daniel no protestó, feliz de que el niño confiara en la joven. Se acostaron y se durmieron rápidamente, demasiado cansados para hacerse cosquillas.

Una corriente de aire frío despertó repentinamente a la joven. La ventana de la cocina estaba abierta de par en par y dejaba entrar un viento helado. Se giró hacia Henry para ver si él seguía durmiendo y divisó una forma a su lado. Narcissa estaba ahí, colocándole suavemente el cabello en su sitio. Ella lanzó una mirada a Emma.

-Oh, Darling, ¿qué te esperabas? ¿Que abandonara fácilmente?

-¡No lo toques!- murmuró Emma para no despertar al niño.

-¡Vaya, pero si muerde!- gruñó Cruella levantándose –Te has equivocado, Emma…¿sabes en qué? ¡A la hora que es, Regina seguramente estará tirándose a una guardiana de Rikers…a no ser que un matón se haya deslizado hasta su celda para tirársela!

-¡Emma!- la llamó Henry poniendo su pulgar en la frente de la joven para que se despertara.

Apretó suavemente la cabeza de la muchacha.

-¡Emma!- continuó notando las lágrimas bajando por su rostro

-¿Hein? ¿Qué? ¡Henry! ¿Qué te pasa?- entró en pánico la rubia mientras se levantaba para mirar al pequeño. Miró a continuación la ventana de la cocina que estaba cerrada.

-Emma…me he hecho pipí…

Ella tardó varios segundos en comprender que no hablaba de pipí en el baño. Comprendió inmediatamente que la sensación de mojado que tenía en su muslo no era una ilusión.

-Oh, vaya…no es grave, chico, vamos a cambiar las sábanas y limpiarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él volvió a llorar, avergonzado por haber inundado la cama de su anfitriona.

-No llores, no es nada grave, a mí me ha pasado muchas veces también, cuando era pequeña.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Claro! ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Él movió al cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, ve a darte una ducha mientras yo me ocupo de la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Daniel, despertado por el ajetreo, bajó algunos peldaños de madera para ver a la rubia buscando en un armario.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él con voz adormilada

-Henry ha mojado la cama…

-¡Oh, no puede ser!- exclamó Daniel, de repente enfadado

Emma frunció el ceño.

-¡Hey! ¡No es nada grave, no te preocupes!

-¡Ya no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas!

-No tiene en absoluto la vida normal de cualquier niño, prefiero que se haga pipí en la cama antes de que se vuelva violento o cualquier otra cosa. Tenemos que conseguir que nos diga de qué tiene miedo, pero si te tiras a su cuello cada dos por tres, no hablará- dijo ella irritada mientras cambiaba las sábanas.

-Emma, lo conozco mejor que tú, y necesita disciplina para no…

-¿Disciplina?- cortó Emma, atónita –¡Daniel, es un niño cuya madre corre el riesgo de pasarse su vida en la cárcel y que está siendo criado por el hermano del violador de su madre y por una casi desconocida a quien aprecia porque ella sabe hacer polvo de hada! ¡Tiene razones para estar asustado, yo misma no sé cómo hago para no orinarme en la cama todas las noches!

-Precisamente, si su futuro cotidiano va a ser ese, habrá que prepararlo para…

-Daniel, siempre quieres preparar a la gente para el futuro. Regina no podía salir con una persona como yo con el pretexto de que se vería obligada a partirme el corazón o con el pretexto de que yo podría ser una amenaza para ella. Ahora, haces lo mismo con Henry. Vas a hostigarlo y será infeliz. Si le echas la bronca cada vez que tiene un problema, nunca te hablará y se cerrará y se negará al más mínimo pedido de confianza que venga de alguien.

-¡Necesito que sea fuerte!

-¿Por qué?- gritó Emma abriendo los brazos

Daniel se rascó la nuca en el momento en que Henry salía del baño, enrollado en una toalla.

-Emma, no tengo pijama

-S, chico, te lo he puesto sobre la tapa del wáter.

Henry volvió al cuarto de baño, pero cuando Emma se giró para seguir la conversación con Daniel, este había desaparecido. Había subido a acostarse sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando Henry volvió, Emma aprovechó para dejarlo bien arreglado para seguir la noche.

-Di, chico, ¿quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?

Encogimiento de hombros

-Quizás podría ayudarte, ¿no crees?

Encogimiento de hombros

-¡Hey! ¡Te recuerdo que soy la inventora del polvo de hada!

-Lo sé

-¡Entonces, creo que puedo intentar ayudarte!

-¿Es que…si mamá no vuelve, puedo quedarme contigo? ¿Serás mi nueva mamá?

-Oh…euh…no Henry, quiero decir, nunca sustituiría a tu mamá, por supuesto podría cuidarte junto con tío Daniel, pero…tu mamá siempre será tu mamá

-Humf…¿sabes? Es duro no tener papá, no deseo no tener mamá…la echo de menos

-Yo también, chico…yo también.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada al lado de su abogado y parecía que todas sus fuerzas la hubieran dejado. Emma se contuvo para no gritar, estaba temblando de arriba abajo, se cruzó con la mirada de Regina. Era intensa y vacía, confusa y rota…Ella lo sabía. Al alba del cuarto día de juicio, se daba cuenta de que su abogado no estaba muy comprometido y que estaba a punto de que la acusación la masacrara. Una vez la audiencia terminada, Emma, que estaba sentada justo detrás de su novia y su abogado, aprovechó para interrumpir su breve discusión estéril.

-Emma, ¿qué…?

-¿Cuándo piensa sacar la artillería? ¡Estamos perdiendo este maldito juicio!- gruñó entre dientes.

-Emma, cálmate- murmuró la morena posando su mano en el antebrazo de la joven.

-¡No!- gruñó ella, temblando de cólera –¡Tu hijo está muerto de miedo de que tú no vuelvas nunca, yo estoy muerta de miedo de que no vuelvas nunca y él – dijo señalando a Mendell con el dedo –se conforma mirando cómo avanza el juicio como si simplemente fuera un miembro del jurado!

-¡Señorita, creo que todo esto la sobrepasa un poco, no intente enseñarme cómo hacer mi trabajo!

Emma apretó los puños, bien dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero la mano de la morena hizo que destensara los dedos.

-¡Emma, no vuelvas a hablarnos cuando el jurado esté en la sala!

Regina le dio la espalda, dejándola atónita, sin voz.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- soltó una voz tras ella

Emma se giró y descubrió a Belle French.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó secamente la rubia

-Emma…yo…¿te importaría tomar un café conmigo? ¡Te invito!- argumentó Belle

La rubia dudó unos segundos y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Un café, es todo!

Belle estaba estresada, sus gestos eran vacilantes aunque intentaba demostrar una calma olímpica.

-¡Henry de verdad es adorable!- dijo ella alzando la mirada hacia su antigua amiga.

-Sí…es verdad- concedió Emma manteniendo las manos en su taza de café

-Emma, te debo una explicación…

-¡No, Belle, no me debes nada, te lo aseguro!

-¡Sí! Éramos amigas y…me tomé muy mal que no nos hubieras hablado de tu relación con la profesora Mills

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…yo os confesé la mía, no fue fácil, pero lo hice y…¡por amor de Dios! ¡En París, podrías habérnoslo contado! ¡Ahora comprendo mejor por qué encontraba vuestra relación extraña!

-¡Ahórrame los detalles! ¿Quieres?

-Siento haberte dejado caer, Emma, pero…lo recompensaré

-Belle, no necesito que lo recompenses, es así, es todo

-¡No! ¡Espera Emma! ¡Hay…hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentarte!

-¡Belle, he aceptado un café, no hacer una noche de pijamas contigo!

-Por favor, Emma, incumbe a la profesora Mills

La atención de la rubia repentinamente se centró en Belle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Desde el comienzo del juicio, conseguí formar parte de la asistencia al tribunal, y estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando has dicho que ella no está siendo defendida correctamente. Ese abogado, ese Mendell es un puro cretino, habría podido protestar centenares de veces y no lo ha hecho. Estoy segura de que si tuviera otro abogado, tendría una oportunidad de salir de ahí.

Emma frunció el ceño y se hundió en su asiento.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Porque entre tú y yo, si amas a esa mujer, es que es inocente. Es que ella ha actuado en legítima defensa. Si amas a esa mujer, es que no es la manipuladora que ha puesto bajo sus garras al «pequeño cisne». Los medios se ensañan con el hecho de que tú estabas presente durante «la ejecución» de Narcissa DeVill, pero, ¿al abogado no se le ocurre llamarte a testificar? ¡Este juicio es una auténtica farsa! Incluso no comprendo cómo…

-¡Wow! ¡Espera, Belle! Parece que has estudiado bien el tema

-Evidentemente, parece que no me conocieras. Pero no te he pedido que vinieras a tomar un café conmigo para charlar de mi opinión sobre el tema. Emma, tengo que presentarte a alguien que podrá ayudarte mucho más que yo.

-¿Quién?

Belle miró hacia la puerta de entrada del café y señaló con el mentón a un hombre.

-Allí, ese es Rumpel Gold…

Emma se giró enérgicamente, ella lo reconocía, había pasado la Navidad con ese hombre.

-Lo conozco, ya lo he visto y…pero…espera, ¿es tu chico?

-Sí…

-¡Nunca até cabos! Bueno…¿y qué hace en otra mesa?

-¡Le he pedido que espere!

-¿Que espere qué? ¡Joder, Belle, estoy agotada, no pillo nada!

-Te voy a explicar, pero…puede convertirse en el abogado de la profesora Mills. Creo que…escucha, ¡es mucho más competente que ese estúpido de Mendell!

Emma posó su mirada en el hombre que bebía tranquilamente su café.

-¿Por qué me ayudaría?- preguntó Emma suspicaz de repente

-Porque yo se lo he pedido…

Perpleja, la rubia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no veía por qué un abogado reputado podría escuchar a su novia.

-…y porque no solo se trata de un caso mediático sino sobre todo porque le prometí una huelga de sexo si no intentaba recuperar ese caso…

-¡Ajjj…Belle!- dijo asombrada Emma

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tus atrasos en clase no eran provocados por la señora directora adjunta?- bromeó Belle pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Emma sonrió antes de volver a ponerse seria.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Belle?- preguntó ella, seriamente

-Ve a verlo y escúchalo. Es…sé que puede parecer frío, pero…te aseguro que…es un hombre bueno.

-En cuanto a nivel de frialdad, te recuerdo que mi novia es Regina Mills…así que debería soportarlo.

Emma se levantó con su taza de café y se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia el abogado. Se quedó unos segundos tras él. Él leía el periódico pacientemente mientras le daba vueltas a la cucharilla en una taza desportillada.

-No voy a esperar al cierre, querida- escuchó ella mientras seguía observándolo

-¿Señor Gold?

-¡Exacto!- afirmó él girándose repentinamente hacia ella

Tenía cara de serpiente maligna y astuta. El trabajo de abogado le encajaba como un guante a su físico, pero no le hizo partícipe de su opinión. Con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a sentarse frente a él y ella obedeció, bastante incómoda.

-Soy…

-¡Hermosa, eso es un buen punto!- cortó él mientras seguía leyendo el artículo de prensa.

Emma le lanzó una mirada como si estuviera loco y retrocedió lo máximo posible. Belle le había mentido, no era frío, solo era extraño.

-¿Qué quiere decir con «es un buen punto»?

-Veremos eso más tarde, ¿quiere? Da igual, si no quiere, volveremos de todas maneras- él bajó una esquina del periódico para lanzarle una ojeada y finalmente declaró dejando su lectura en una esquina de la mesa.

-Parece que van a perder el juicio- dijo él señalando el artículo de prensa que estaba leyendo

-Solo estamos en el cuarto día…- argumentó ella con voz débil

-Querida mía, si no tiene nada que decir, hágame un favor, ¡cállese!

Emma desorbitó los ojos, ya no sabía por dónde tirar. Al otro lado de la cafetería, Belle saboreaba tranquilamente su café y Emma deseó de repente que ella se atragantara con la bebida. ¡Qué idea presentarle a un hombre tan extraño sin acompañarla!

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, comencemos. Tome una hoja y un bolígrafo, le va a escribir a la señora Queen y yo le entregaré la carta.

Emma cogió torpemente el bolígrafo frunciendo el ceño, esperó que le dijera algo más, pero nada, en lugar de eso, se volvió a hundir en el periódico y sorbió un buche de su café.

-Euh…perdóneme, pero…¿qué debo escribir?

-¿No es evidente, querida?- preguntó él con una voz de repente aguda –Mi amor, bla-bla-bla, tienes que contratar a este abogado bla-bla-bla si no, acabarás el resto de tus días tras los barrotes viendo a tu hijo en una sala llena de personas en situación de exclusión social

-¡Hey!

-Oh…¿está asombrada? ¡Creo que lo estaría mucho más si se vieran en una de esas salas!

-Espere un momento…no comprendo muy bien, aparentemente no soy una lumbrera, así que si pudiera ayudarme a ver más claro antes que usar un tono condescendiente conmigo

Gold alzó su mirada hacia ella por primera vez y sonrió diabólicamente.

-Ya veo, va a estar perfecta en su papel, querida. Bien, bien, bien, me apiadaré de usted y le explicaré. Mañana le haré una visita a Regina Queen, justo antes de su audiencia e iré con la carta que usted va a escribir para que ella acepte mi trato. A continuación, conversaremos con la juez para poder obtener el derecho de revisar el dossier. Pediré una semana, debería ser suficiente. Por cierto, durante esa semana, le estaría agradecido si no abandona Nueva York. ¡Van a inflamar los medios, será perfecto!

-No comprendo, piensa hacerse publicidad a nuestra costa o…

-Querida, intento sacar a su novia de la cárcel, es todo lo que necesita saber.

Emma no confiaba, ese hombre para nada le inspiraba confianza, pero realmente no tenía elección, parecía que ya tenía un plan cuando Mendell no tenía ninguno.

-Espero su carta, querida- coqueteó Gold con su sonrisa de crápula.

Emma suspiró y le quitó la tapa al bolígrafo para comenzar su redacción. Se aplicó a ello y pasó tiempo buscando el modo de construir sus frases para que Regina aceptara tal cambio.

Cuando hubo acabado, él le arrancó el papel de las manos y leyó sin ningún pudor lo que ella tardó tanto en escribir. Bajo sus ojos horrorizados, él arrugó la hoja con expresión descontenta en su rostro.

-No le he pedido una carta de amor sino un argumentario.

-Diga, ¿no es usted quien debería hacer este tipo de cosas?

-Cierto, pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo frente a Regina Queen, entonces, ¿qué mejor que su punto débil para convencerla?

-¿Punto débil?

-Un abogado siempre debe conocer el punto débil de su cliente, y el de Regina es usted. ¡Venga, escriba!

Emma suspiró y escribió una carta, después otra, y otra, Gold las rechazaba todas, revirando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. La última hizo que levantara una ceja, inquisitivo.

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¡No estoy seguro de que le guste!

-¡Esta no era para ella!- respondió Emma lanzándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Pueril!- soltó él dejando el papel sobre la mesa

-Ya está, es la última que escribo, y le aviso que si se atreve a romperla, le hago tragar su taza desportillada y le pido a Belle que se engulla la tetera- amenazó ella tendiéndole otra hoja.

Gold echó una ojeada a la hoja y la dobló delicadamente antes de guardarla en su bolsillo interior. Después sacó un billete de cinco dólares y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

-Nos vemos en la audiencia, señorita Swan

Regina esperó que le quitasen las esposas y lanzó una ojeada al interior de la sala donde su abogado la esperaba. Sin embargo, no se trataba de su abogado, sino de un hombre que había visto varias veces. Rumpel Gold estaba sentado allí, su bastón apoyado en un lado de la mesa y una pila de papeles bajo su mirada.

-Querida, siento decirle esto, pero el naranja no es su color- dijo él al verla entrar en la sala

-Lo sé, el negro me va mucho más- replicó Regina sentándose delante de él -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

-Tengo una carta para usted, de Emma Swan…

Con la punta de los dedos, dejó la hoja de papel bajo la mirada de Regina y esperó a que ella la leyera completamente. Cuando lo hubo hecho, ella alzó la cabeza hacia él y él abrió las manos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?


	26. No violence no cry

**No violence no cry**

A Emma le costó despertarse esa mañana. Tras haberse despertado y vuelto a dormir varias veces, alzó la cabeza completamente despierta de repente. Bostezó mientras escrutaba la inmunda habitación que había tenido que alquilar para quedarse en Nueva York, como Gold le había pedido.

Hizo una mueca mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro, pero repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios. Rumpel Gold había tenido éxito, había logrado obtener exactamente lo que quería a pesar de los ataques de Whale con cada nueva petición.

Ver a Regina cuatro horas al día: ¡aceptado!

Tener una semana de plazo para volver a estudiar el caso: ¡acordado!

Y…última petición que había arrancado un suspiro al abogado de la acusación antes incluso que aquella fuera pronunciada…un nueva pluma para hacer firmar a la acusación algunos papeles.

Emma se había echado a reír sintiendo cómo la alegría la invadía poco a poco. Con Rumpel Gold en sus filas, tenía el sentimiento de que nada podría impedirles ganar. Aunque no confiaba en él, sabía que lo intentaría todo para ganar el caso aunque fuera para disfrutar de la publicidad que eso le produciría.

Se levantó para abrir las cortinas que habían conocido tiempos mejores. La nieve había seguido cayendo durante la noche y el sol apenas conseguía atravesar las nubes y la polución que se abatía sobre la ciudad. Emma se encerró en el cuarto de baño para vestirse, pero antes de acabar, alguien llamó a la puerta haciéndole fruncir sus cejas claras. Dio un respingo de sorpresa al encontrarse frente al abogado de Regina, que entró en la habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

-¡Buenos días también a usted!- murmuró la rubia, obligada a apartarse para dejarlo deslizarse hacia el centro de la estancia.

-Señorita Swan, va a tener que cambiarse de ropa, tiene un gusto particular en lo que concierne a la moda.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y dudó sobre comentar el sentido de la moda que él parecía tener, pero no dijo nada, pensando que su insolencia no la ayudaría en nada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó, sin embargo, ella

-Traerle su ropa, que aquí está- dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de papel –Y comenzar mi trabajo con usted

-¿Su…trabajo? ¿No debería estar enfrascado en el caso de Regina?

Él esbozó una sonrisa que casi la hizo temblar y apuntó el cuarto de baño con su bastón. Comprendiendo el mensaje, ella se metió dentro para cambiarse.

-Usted es el caso de Regina- lo escuchó decir tras la puerta

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Oh…cálmese- dijo con voz tranquila –No todo recae en usted, pero sí una gran parte y nos va a ayudar con los medios.

Ella gruñó mientras se ponía el pantalón de vestir que él le había traído y se asombró al ver que había adivinado perfectamente su talla.

-¡No soy precisamente fan de lo que los medios cuentan sobre mí y Regina!- informó sacando una blusa blanca de la bolsa en la que estaba envuelta.

-Que sea fan o no, no me importa, señorita Swan, lo que quiero es únicamente utilizarla para que los medios sean fan de usted.

Ella salió poniéndose la chaqueta a juego.

-Usted sí que sabe hablarle a las mujeres…¿y qué entiende usted por «fan de mí»?

-Bueno, digamos que vamos a hacer que los medios dirijan su atención sobre usted y para ello necesito que esté perfecta.

Él dio una vuelta alrededor de ella e hizo una mueca mientras la escrutaba. Pareció reflexionar un segundo, como si ella fuera un caso desesperado, después reviró los ojos y saltó un gran suspiro.

-Entonces…Sea…no sé…¡Haga algo con sus cabellos!

-¿Mis cabellos?

-Sí…recójalos o…

Emma se preguntó por un momento si intentaba ser delicado con ella o si simplemente quería tomarse tiempo para analizar la situación. Decidió no esperar.

-Bien, haré algo con mis cabellos, pero, ¿puede explicarme lo que me va a obligar a hacer?

Él sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y la abrió delante de ella.

-¡Oh no!- gimió ella sentándose en la cama aún sin hacer

-Se lo ruego, señorita Swan, tiene que poner un poco de su parte

El pin era redondo con un cisne con una corona.

-¿Qué es lo que espera de mí?

-¿No es evidente? A partir de hoy, le va a hablar a los medios, se va a acercar a ellos. Oh…y ayer ha comenzado con un movimiento para luchar contra el maltrato a las mujeres

-¿Perdón?- exclamó ella, con los brazos en el aire cepillándose el pelo.

-Tendrá que lanzarse en ese asunto, señorita Swan, porque eso hará que los medios se inclinen a nuestro favor.

-¿Realmente los necesitamos?- suspiró ella

-Para su cabecita de estudiante descerebrada, ciertamente esto no sirve para nada, pero en mi trabajo, tiene que saber que controlar a los medios es muy útil. Ellos van a permitir crear una presión sobre el tribunal que nos será de gran ayuda.

Emma plantó sus manos en sus caderas observando al hombre fijamente.

-Diga, ¿podría ser usted un poco menos amable?

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Apenas estaba comenzando y ya la sentía preparada.

-Esta noche tiene una aparición en uno de los talk show más vistos de América, se va a vestir como si fuera una estrella…

-No comprendo, entonces, ¿por qué me ha dado esta ropa?

-Porque antes, dará una «conferencia»- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –Los medios ya están listos para preguntarle por la causa que acaba usted de comenzar. Pero no se inquiete, vamos a prepararla.

Emma tenía las manos heladas y húmedas a la vez. La fatiga parecía haberse instalado en todos los miembros de su cuerpo durante la tarde agotadora que había pasado con los medios, pero lo mayor iba a jugarse ahora. Gold se lo había repetido bastantes veces durante los ensayos de ropa que había hecho, transformándose en estrella bajo la mirada del abogado. Acababa de salir de maquillaje y sentía aún el olor de los diferentes productos que le habían puesto en el pelo. La habían conducido amablemente por los pasillos de la emisora y le habían pedido que esperara uno momento, el tiempo que tardara en dejar el plató la invitada anterior, una célebre actriz que participaba en una serie de la ABC.

* * *

Tenía la impresión de estar fuera de su cuerpo, los consejos de Gold se mezclaban en su cabeza, las prohibiciones también. Escuchó al público reír de las bromas del presentador y se dio cuenta de que la iban a echar a la arena donde los leones no dudarían en devorarla. Le pasaron una botella de agua fresca.

-Euh…Gracias

-Es para sus manos, apriete la botella hasta que Nelson la llame, entonces devuélvamela, así, sus manos no estarán mojadas y evitará una broma por eso.

El rostro de Emma se iluminó y agradeció cálidamente a la mujer que le había dado ese sabio consejo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la colocaron delante de una puerta que no era sino una delgada pared que la separaba del resto del mundo. Las cámaras, el presentador, el público estaba detrás. Inspiró profundamente y devolvió la botella de agua como le habían aconsejado. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en lo que estaba diciendo el presentador.

-Vamos a recibir a una joven mujer de la que todo el mundo ha escuchado hablar, pero que nunca había tenido el coraje de venir hasta nosotros. ¡No se fíen de su edad, ya está escarmentada de la vida! Yo me la he cruzado hace un momento por los pasillos, ella no me vio, pero me dije: «¡Vaya! ¿Por qué soy hetero?»

Risas del público y algunas voces de mujeres se alzaron para calentar un poco el ambiente.

-¡Gracias, señora!- dijo él al escuchar a una de ellas –No, ahora en serio, esa jovencita tiene muchos combates abiertos y sin embargo, encuentra tiempo para venir a saludarnos. Algunos de sus seguidores están aquí, en el público. Si una cámara puede enfocarlos, porque esto es un delirio.

Risas del público.

-¡Señoras y señores, recibamos con un gran aplauso a la bella, a la magnífica, al pequeño cisne de América, EMMA…SWAN!

Las puertas se abrieron gracias a un mecanismo accionado por dos técnicos y ella se obligó a sonreír.

* * *

Gold observaba su televisor con un gran interés y se dio cuenta que, ya desde la entrada, Emma había escuchado sus consejos, era una muy buena alumna.

* * *

-¡Es Emma!- gritó Henry saltando delante de la televisión mientras aplaudía.

Daniel lo cogió y lo sentó en sus rodillas, pero el pequeño se removió para bajar y correr a sentarse delante de la pantalla.

Mary Margaret, con la boca abierta, lanzó una mirada a David que parecía tan asombrado como ella. Ruby, por su parte, se echó a reír al a ver a su amiga aparecer en la pantalla.

* * *

Emma alzó los brazos y movió sus manos para saludar al público, después caminó hacia el presentador a quien había previsto estrechar la mano, pero él la abrazó sin previo aviso. No dejo aparentar su sorpresa y él se separó dejando una mano sobre su brazo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, está temblando!- dijo hundiendo sus ojos oscuros en los de ella

-¡Sí, un poco!- contestó ella riendo

-Y bien, ¿soy yo quien la asusta de esa manera?- preguntó mientras la acompañaba a un sillón de cuero negro.

Ella no respondió, y de todas maneras, él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

-¡Dios mío, miren esta belleza!- exclamó Nelson MacGuson aún con su mano en la de ella.

Hizo que diera una vuelta ante el público que seguía aplaudiendo.

-Emma, ¿me permite que la llame Emma?- preguntó inclinándose hacia ella para que pudiera escucharlo debido a las aclamaciones.

-¡Solo si yo puedo llamarlo Nelson!- replicó ella

* * *

-¡Señor, se pensaría que ha hecho esto toda su vida!- exclamó Granny subiendo el volumen de la televisión para que se oyera sobre el ruido de la cafetería. Miró a Mary Margaret, David, Daniel y Ruby. Tenían los ojos clavados en Emma que giraba sobre ella misma a petición de Nelson MacGuson. Se había puesto un largo vestido rojo que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, permitiendo de esa manera ver su columna perfectamente recta y sus omoplatos bellamente esculpidos. El tejido del vestido seguía los movimientos de la rubia con algunos segundos de retraso dando la impresión de estar flotando.

-¡Qué bella está!- exclamó Ruby ganándose todos los «shhhhhh» de la cafetería.

* * *

-¡Oh boy!- dijo Nelson permitiendo que Emma se sentara –¡Bueno, me encantaría convertirme en lesbiana al momento!- dijo él provocando ataques de risa.

Emma se conformó con sonreír mirándolo maliciosamente.

Nelson dio unos pasos para sentarse tras la mesa donde tenía colocada una taza en la que estaba dibujado un cisne con una corona. El público dejó de aplaudir y Emma sintió una presión más grande pender sobre sus hombros.

-Francamente, Emma, creo que debió ponerse el vestido al revés, estoy seguro que se habría ganado a la gente para su causa más rápidamente- bromeó él

Emma rio de buen grado, moviendo la cabeza, pero replicó de todas maneras

-¡Veo que no tengo gran cosa que hacer para «ganármelo a usted para mi causa», Nelson!

Ella señaló la taza con el dedo y él asintió, sorprendido de que ella diera vuelta al asunto tan rápidamente.

-¡Exacto, Emma! Hay que decir que esta noche está aquí para hablarnos de una causa que ayer lanzó en las redes sociales.

-Sí, es verdad

-¿Ese movimiento se llama…?- preguntó él cediéndole educadamente la palabra

-Se llama No violence no cry- respondió ella

Gold le había enseñado la lección a fondo y le había explicado que Belle había sido de gran ayuda con esto. Haciéndose pasar por Emma, había conseguido que mucha gente se adhiriera a la causa.

-¡No violence no cry! ¿Todo junto?

-¡Exacto, Nelson!- confirmó ella

-¿Con un hastag?

-¡Con un hastag!- rio ella

-¡Ahora vamos a dar paso a una pausa publicitaria y volveremos inmediatamente para hablar de No violence no cry todo junto y con un hastag y sobre todo con la sublime Emma Swan! ¡Hasta ahora, quédense con nosotros!

La grúa de la cámara se acercó por encima de ella, pero Emma no tuvo tiempo de mirarla mucho porque Nelson le agarró delicadamente un brazo para que ella se inclinara hacia él.

-Relájese, Emma, todo saldrá bien

-Oh, sí…lo siento, no dejo de temblar- se excusó ella

-¿Quiere beber algo?-propuso - ¿Un té? ¿Un café?

-¡O vodka caramelo!- bromeó ella

Él se echó a reír y ella lo siguió como si fueran dos viejos amigos.

-¿Parece que le gusta bailar?- le susurró él mientras una horda de técnicos arreglaban lo que hubiera que arreglar para que todo estuviera perfecto a continuación.

-¡Sí, pero solo con mi novia!

Nelson frunció el ceño y golpeó amablemente su mano.

-¿Querría de todas maneras concederme ese placer? No tengo nada emocionante que contar en mi vida, así que podría decir que casi he encantado a Emma Swan, créame, ¡sería un gran honor!

Emma se echó a reír y se levantó tendiéndole la mano. Ella pisoteó su timidez y observó que una de las cámaras estaba filmando, seguramente para poder mostrar esas imágenes tras la pausa publicitaria. Ella decidió entrar en el juego, sobre todo porque Nelson la estaba ayudando a sentirse confiada. Él hizo una señal a la dirección que metió Unchained Melody. Nelson torció la boca y observó al público reírse al mismo tiempo que Emma.

-Creo que en dirección no han comprendido que yo quería tontear

El público rió una vez más y Emma dudó en comenzar un baile, pero Nelson no se movió, observando a la regidora para hacerle comprender a sus técnicos que tenían que cambiar de música.

Una música que Emma no conocía se escuchó y las luces se tamizaron bajo las risas del público.

La joven agarró la mano de Nelson que la acercó a él colocándose perfectamente para que las dos cámaras pudieran filmarlos.

-¿Todo bien, Emma?- preguntó cuando alguien por el pinganillo le informó que los micros estaban cortados.

-Sí, estoy en un plató de televisión con Nelson MacGuson bailando…euh…¿qué?

-Se supone que es Jasmine Thompson- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros –Me encanta, ¿la conoce?

El vientre de Emma se cerró. ¡Qué bella ironía! La última vez que había bailado con Regina fue exactamente con una canción de esa cantante.

-Sí- respondió ella con su voz embargada por una repentina tristeza.

-¡Venga, Emma, sonría!- murmuró él suavemente para darle ánimos –Solo una hora más, y después, podrá volver a hacer un buen jogging

Ella rió débilmente mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me imagina vestida de jogging?- dijo asombrada

-En todo caso, no creo que se vista así- añadió señalando su vestido -¡Aunque le queda de muerte!

Varias canciones se sucedieron y la última, antes de volver a antena, fue más movida para hacer bailar al público. Volvieron a sentarse en sus sitios y Nelson soltó una frase anunciando la vuelta al plató. Después encadenó otra broma.

-Y bien, queridos espectadores, casi le he pedido la mano a Emma Swan durante la publicidad. ¡Hemos bailado un maravilloso tango!

Risas del público. Tras ellos, las imágenes de su lento fueron proyectadas y Emma se giró para descubrirlo a la vez que todo el mundo.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué caliente!- dijo él girándose hacia una cámara –¡Bien, hablemos de esa causa, noviolencenocry, Emma!

-¡Sí!

-Ayer por la tarde lanzó esa causa y esta tarde dio una conferencia mediática para hablar de noviolencenocry. ¿En qué consiste esto?

Tras ellos, desfilaron fotografías de Emma en traje y chaqueta enarbolando su chapa, posando orgullosa con los periodistas.

-Bueno, Nelson, es un movimiento que lucha contra toda clase de violencia, ya sean física como psicológica, esa violencia a menudo queda silenciada y pongo en marcha esta causa para que ninguna mujer tenga necesidad de esconder sus hematomas y para que menos mujeres sufran presión por parte de sus familias o maridos o incluso esposas.

Nelson movió repetidamente la cabeza.

-¿Piensa usted que un movimiento como este puede cambiar las cosas? Ya sabe, sé que hay escépticos en el público y pienso, personalmente, que un movimiento como este es algo bueno si aporta algo más.

-Bien, aporta algo más porque…cuando se imagina a una mujer golpeada, enseguida se piensa en marcas de hematomas por su cuerpo, pero hay otras cosas que una mujer puede sufrir sin que sea visible…

-¿Quiere decir que pone a la gente en guardia sobre la potencial violencia psicológica?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir que si alguien tiene la más mínima duda, puede hacer algo, solo le llevará cinco minutos de su día, incluso menos y eso evitará que una mujer llore la muerte de una hija o la muerte de su madre, o de una hermana…

-Se la nota muy conmovida, Emma, y podemos adivinar por qué se ha lanzado en tal causa

-¿Ah sí?- fingió Emma sin querer engañar a nadie

-¿No será a causa de esta belleza?

Él señaló la pantalla de atrás y al girarse, se sorprendió al ver una foto de Regina, que Emma no había visto nunca hasta ese momento, ser presentada a lo grande. Había sido tomada en París durante una visita en la que parecía que Regina indicaba a sus alumnos que miraran algo. Tenía un gesto gracioso y esa expresión apasionada en su rostro cada vez que enseñaba algo a sus alumnos. Tuvo la impresión de recibir una bofetada en pleno rostro y tardó varios segundos en volver a girar su cara hacia la cámara.

* * *

-¡Mierda, se va a echar a llorar!- exclamó Ruby inclinándose hacia delante

-¡Ruby!- gritó Henry poniéndose las manos sobre la boca ante la palabrota que acababa de pronunciar la joven.

* * *

Emma se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Ah…sí, es por ella!- dijo con voz trémula

Nelson posó una mano sobre la de ella y la apretó brevemente.

-Sé que no podemos hablar del caso, pero hemos sabido que el nuevo abogado de Regina Queen ha decidido desvelar al jurado la violencia que su novia sufrió con su anterior compañera.

-Exacto

-Podemos comprender por qué esta causa le llega tanto, pero algunos de nuestros telespectadores se preguntan seguramente qué tiene esa causa que la hace diferente a las otras.

Emma rápidamente borró una lágrima.

-¿Espera que yo responda que el amor con una voz infantil y ñoña?

-¿Puede usted poner una voz infantil y ñoña?- replicó él haciendo reír de nuevo al público.

-¡Ahh! ¡Podría!

-Honestamente, responda a la pregunta- pidió él poniéndose serio

-Bien, somos nuevos, noviolencenocry ya está aliada a asociaciones y francamente, no tenemos nada más si no es haber accedido a venir a los platós de televisión como el suyo para hablar de aquello con lo que estamos comprometidos hasta el fondo y difundir el mensaje más ampliamente.

-Emma, gracias por haber venido a este plató

-¡Gracias a usted, Nelson!

-Noviolencenocry es lo que ha traído a Emma Swan a nuestro plató y estamos contentos por haber pasado ese momento con ella, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora con un nuevo invitado a quien descubrirán a la vez que yo porque mañana, ¡es invitado sorpresa!

Se soltaron los títulos de crédito y Nelson se levantó para cerrar los micrófonos y quitárselos de su camisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Se ha sabido desenvolver como una veterana, Emma!- la felicitó él

-¡Gracias, usted me ha ayudado!- reconoció ella esperando que vinieran a quitarle los cables que había por su vestido.

-Creo que hay gente del público quiere verla- dijo él señalando a una masa cerca del cordón de seguridad.

-Yo…¿debo ir a verlos?- preguntó ella insegura

-¡Venga, yo la acompaño!

Él posó una mano en su espalda desnuda y la guio hacia la pequeña muchedumbre que ya estaban con los brazos extendidos sujetando hojas y bolígrafos.

Nelson firmó algunos autógrafos mientras que Emma respondía a las apremiantes preguntas sobre el movimiento noviolencenocry.

-Emma, ¿nos das un autógrafo?- pidieron dos jóvenes con sus ojos colmando juventud e inocencia.

La rubia frunció el ceño, ciertamente no estaba ahí para eso, no quería convertirse en ídolo de los jóvenes. Buscó la mirada de Nelson que le mandó una sonrisa tranquila. Habría podido ayudarla, pero ella vio claramente que él quería ver cómo saldría de ese mal trago.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó ella acercándose lo suficiente, pero no como para coger la hoja que le tendía

-¡Evy!

-Bien, Evy, si fuera una estrella, créeme, te firmaría ahora mismo, pero no lo soy

La joven frunció el ceño y miró a su compañera.

-¡Por favor, entonces tengo un consejo que pedirte!

Emma se acercó un poco más al ver la turbación de la joven.

-¿Cómo le dijiste a tus padres…que eras gay?

Nelsón se giró enérgicamente hacia Emma, él había leído suficientes artículos en los que se decía que la rubia era huérfana de nacimiento y si él no había intervenido hasta ese momento, debía confesar que ahora tenía ganas.

Emma se humedeció los labios antes de pellizcarlos, desolada por la joven.

-Yo…no tengo padres, así que para mí fue más bien fácil- bromeó observando la expresión asustada de la joven.

-Oh…lo siento, no quería…

-¡Lo sé, no te preocupes! Pero contestando a tu pregunta, creo que hay que esperar a estar preparada antes de hablarlo con tus padres, cuando estés preparada, podrás anunciarlo con orgullo.

Un pequeño silencio tomó el lugar y Nelspon no esperó a que las dos chicas se lanzaran con una nueva pregunta, agarró el codo de la rubia para sacarla de allí.

-Bien, amigos, Emma tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero podrán encontrarla en Twitter

Él la llevó hasta el ingeniero de sonido que se encargó que quitarle los cables de su vestido.

-¿Y si la llevo a cenar, Emma?- propuso Nelson.

El restaurante al que Neslon la había invitado era de precios desorbitados y Emma no se atrevió sino a pedir una ensalada. Respondió amablemente a sus preguntas, y hablaron del movimiento en las redes sociales. Ella confesó su miedo de que el juicio pudiera acabar mal y un velo cayó sobre su rostro cuando evocó la posibilidad de perder a Regina en los pasillos de una prisión. Nelson la escuchaba, intentando hacerla reír tomando con ella un lado paternal mientras la acunaba con la mirada. Se parecía a David Nolan cuando intentaba poner esa voz de papá atento.

Ella le dio las gracias otra vez por haberla invitado al programa, pero él le quitó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

-Hace tiempo que quería conocerla. Solo he aprovechado la ocasión.

-¿La ocasión?

-Sí…la pequeña manipulación de los medios que intenta llevar a cabo su abogado- explicó él poniéndola incómoda de repente.

-¿La…manipulación?

-Oh…no soy tonto, Emma. Maniobras como esa hay muchas, y su abogado si tira de la cuerda corre el riesgo de romperla.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que si decide hacer de usted una victoria, bien, pero si quiere convertirlas en mártires, entonces no creo que sea nada bueno para usted…

Emma dejó el tenedor en el plato, habiendo perdido repentinamente el hambre. Su vientre, cerrado ahora por un fuerte angustia.

-¿Piensa que es eso lo que él quiere?- preguntó ella poniéndose pálida

-No lo sé, Emma. Pero si puedo darle un consejo, prepárese para esa posibilidad…

-¿Cómo?- exclamó ella -¿Cómo podría prepararme para la posibilidad de que mi abogado me engañe?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Un juicio es no algo banal, Emma, aunque salgan de eso, la relación podría no soportarlo, aunque salgan de eso, puede que nada sea igual y si por casualidad hay cosas que salgan a la luz durante el proceso, puede que no pueda hacerle frente a la avalancha de los medios. Es perentorio que su abogado tenga un as bajo la maga…

-Pero…él debe actuar buscando mi interés, ¿no?

-En teoría…

* * *

Gold se inclinó un poco más sobre las hojas esparcidas bajo su mirada y se pinzó los labios dándose cuenta de que la acusación lo tenía todo a su favor para encerrar a Regina Queen hasta el final de sus días.

Suspiró. Hacer que Emma subiera al estrado era una idea que no había que descartar, pero ¿cómo interrogarla, por qué vía llevarla? Se levantó con ayuda de su bastón, sintiendo cómo su vieja herida se tensaba en su pierna y se acercó cojeando a la ventana. La noche ya había caído desde hacia unas horas, pero no pensaba en irse a dormir. Siempre era así cuando un caso le daba quebraderos de cabeza. No dormía y esperaba a que los pájaros cantaran con las primeras luces del día para beber un café antes de irse a trabajar.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con fuerza, rompiendo la calma del apartamento. Se inclinó para cogerlo y descolgó, reconociendo el número. Solo soltó un gruñido para que su interlocutor hablara, pero adoptó una expresión concentrada.

-¿Cuándo?...¿Cómo está ella?...¿Cómo que radiografías? Creía que estaba bien…¿Qué hospital?

Tras colgar, cogió los paquetes que había comprado la víspera y salió al frío glacial de Nueva York. Miró los escaparates de Navidad débilmente iluminados donde los niños pronto irían a pegar sus narices llenas de microbios. Cogió un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al hospital Bellevue donde se encontró con su clienta, echada en una camilla. No tenía sino una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y de su labio inferior, partido, corría un hilo de sangre que ella regularmente se quitaba con un golpe de lengua. Al mirar una esquina de su muñeca, pudo observar que estaba con seguridad rota. El guardia encargado de vigilarla la había atado a la camilla para poder dormir tranquilamente a su lado. Ella lloraba en silencio, pero cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Gold, su expresión enseguida se alivió.

-¡No puede ser verdad!- dijo él furioso

Dio un bastonazo en la pierna del guardia que se despertó sobresaltado, listo a saltar sobre el que lo hubiera arrancado de su sueño.

-¡Las llaves de las esposas!- ordenó él tendiendo una mano hacia el oficial

-S…señor Gold, ¿qué…?

-Las-llaves

El hombre las sacó de su bolsillo en tiempo record y el abogado pudo soltar las esposas para liberar a la morena.

-Ahora, sea amable, vaya a buscar las mantas que están allí y tráigamelas- ordenó dirigiéndole una furibunda mirada.

Él se giró a continuación hacia la joven que había aferrado su mano para que no se alejara bajo ningún pretexto. Él apartó un mechón de su cabello para ver mejor su rostro y descubrió un hematoma que empezaba en su ojo y acababa en su mandíbula, él adivinó la escena, debieron aplastarla violentamente contra los barrotes de la celda.

-Por Dios…¿qué ha pasado?

Fue interrumpido por el guardia que le tría las mantas y se dio prisa en tapar a su protegida cuidando que el frío glacial no se infiltrara. El guardia, que había dejado que su manta cayera al suelo, la cogió para volver a sentarse, pero el abogado se la arrancó de las manos.

-¡Creo que el frío lo mantendrá despierto!

-¡No!- murmuró Regina tirando de la manga de Gold

Gold agarró a una doctora que pasaba por allí.

-¡Podrían ocuparse de ella en lugar de verla agonizar! ¿A qué esperan? ¡Quizás tenga una conmoción!

-Me permite, pero la gente de bien pasa antes que los delincuentes y los ex presidiarios.

- _Yo solo permitiré consideraciones en cuanto a edad, enfermedad o discapacidad_ …- soltó Gold con voz rápida y severa.

-¡Suélteme!- dijo asombrada la doctora mirándolo como si él estuviera loco.

-… _ni creencia, ni origen étnico, ni sexo, ni nacionalidad, ni afiliación política, ni raza, ni orientación sexual, ni estatus social ni otro criterio se interpondrá entre mi deber y mi paciente_. ¿Le sueña el Juramento hipocrático?

-¿Es usted médico?

-No, abogado, y le garantizo que si decide no ocuparse de mi cliente, ¡pondré una denuncia contra este servicio!

La doctora hizo que la soltara.

-¿Sabe usted cuántos pacientes debo ver en una noche?

-¡Me da igual!- escupió él -¡Acaba de confesarme que no se ocupa de ella porque lleva el uniforme de la prisión!

Ella se alejó murmurando que enviaría a alguien en un momento, dando tiempo a que Gold se girara hacia Regina para colocarle bien la bolsa de hielo.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Me duele- susurró ella intentando evitar la masa fría

-Regina, déjelo donde está, eso evitará que su cabeza se parezca a…en fin…¡bueno, dígame lo que ha pasado!

Ella sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda poniéndose en posición fetal.

-No quiero hablar de ello, estoy…cansada, y me…duele

Cuando la llevaron a examinarla, Gold se giró hacia el guardia para saber más.

-Solo escuchamos sus gritos, cuando llegamos a la celda, estaba en el suelo, las otras tres dijeron que no habían tenido nada que ver, supusimos que se lo había hecho sola.

* * *

Los días siguientes siguieron el ritmo de las entrevistas de Emma y cada periodista deseaba conocer más sobre la relación que había mantenido con Regina Mills. La rubia tenía la impresión de estar viviendo a través de una pantalla de agua, alejada del mundo y de sus amigos que se habían quedado en Maine. No respiraba y no tenía ni un minuto para poder aprovechar una visita a la cárcel. Incluso Gold había dejado la ciudad para convencer a algunos testigos de subir al estrado, y aunque Emma había intentado enterarse de más, él no había dejado transparentar nada, contentándose con mirarla desdeñosamente.

El lunes por la mañana, la sala de la audiencia parecía estar repleta con nuevas cabezas, nuevos periodistas llegados para constatar el cambio de abogado de Regina Queen. Emma esperaba nerviosa ante la sala caminando de un lado a otro cuando una voz familiar la llamó. Se encontró con la mirada azul de David Nolan que la tomó en sus brazos para estrecharla contra él.

-¡Todo va a ir bien!- le murmuró al oído mientras ella asentía, petrificada ante la idea de que lo contrario fuera posible.

Les hicieron entrar en la sala y sentarse en los incómodos bancos.

Cuando Emma vio a Regina dirigirse a su sitio, observó el yeso que rodeaba su delicada muñeca y el corazón se le paró al ver el hematoma amarillento que le cogía la sien.

Desgraciadamente, no tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas porque la sesión comenzó.

David fue escuchado como testigo y tras las preguntas básicas, el abogado de la acusación entró de lleno en el tema.

-¿Su compañera ya ha mostrado atracción por el peligro?

-¿Disculpe?- dijo asombrado David frunciendo el ceño

-Reformulo la pregunta, ¿su compañera ama el peligro?

David lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga antes de sacudir negativamente la cabeza.

-No, no que yo sepa

-En ese caso, ¿cómo llama al hecho de que un profesor se alíe con un alumno miembro de una banda criminal?

David tragó saliva.

-Ella no estaba aliada, ella…

-Responda sencillamente a la pregunta- ordenó el abogado -¿Cómo llama usted a un profesor que permite que su alumno se comunique con una banda criminal?

Para Emma, no había ninguna duda, Whale hablaba de Killian, y presentía que de un momento a otro vendría el golpe bajo.

-Puedo responder a su pregunta- declaró David con voz serena –¡Un profesor que se alía con un alumno miembro de una banda _para sacarlo de esa banda_ es un buen profesor! Y Regina es la profesora que permitió que Killian Jones sacara la cabeza del agua durante un tiempo, ella le incitó a que no huyera y…

-¡Señor Nolan, sabemos que todo eso es falso! La profesora Mills, ya que es así como ella se hace llamar, debió haber avisado a las autoridades competentes. ¿Debemos recordar que el pobre joven del que hablamos acabó en un hospital, con un brazo amputado?

-La mano- rectificó David -¡Lo que pasa fuera del instituto no nos atañe! No podemos controlar todo lo que…

-¡Precisamente lo que yo digo! Debió haber llamado a las autoridades competentes. Una última pregunta, señor Nolan, ¿cómo llamaría usted a un profesor que se acuesta con una alumna?

David no supo qué contestar y un gran y pesado silencio se apoderó de la sala.

-Es lo que me parecía- concluyó Whale volviendo a su sitio

Los testigos desfilaron durante toda la mañana, agobiando a Regina, a veces incluso sin quererlo. Gold mantenía una calma relativa, pero sus manos saltaban a veces sobre su pluma para apuntar una palabra, un nombre, una expresión.

Sobre las once, Whale extendió sus labios en una sonrisa maquiavélica y una expresión de malicia apreció en sus ojos.

-¡Llamo al estrado a Cora Queen!

Regina tenía el corazón a punto de saltarle por la boca y miró a Gold garabatear algo en su cuaderno. No objetó nada y ella se inclinó hacia él para murmurarle ferozmente

-¿Estaba al corriente?

Asintió sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ella posó una mano sobre su brazo para captar su atención. Ella era consciente de que los miembros del jurado tenían sus miradas clavadas en ella.

-Creo que voy a sentirme mal- susurró ella tragando para evitar vomitar

-En ese caso, piense en cosas agradables- replicó él soltando suavemente su brazo

Ella posó su mano en su vientre, sintiendo cómo se retorcía violentamente. Su madre se encontraba ahí, no lejos de ella, sentada en el asiento del estrado, como si se tratara de un trono. Las palabras que pronunció fueron increíblemente claras, punzantes y dolorosas de escuchar, pero llegaban a Regina a través de una espesa confusión.

Por su parte, Emma escrutaba al monstruo que había echado al mundo a su novia e inundó sus ojos con cada detalle para grabar esa imagen en su memoria. Madre e hija se parecían, aunque Regina tenía los cabellos y los ojos más oscuros. Emma sabía que iba a asistir a un desgarro familiar y sintió, de repente, ganas de tomar a su novia en sus brazos. Una mano se posó en la suya y vio que David Nolan se había sentado en el banco donde ella estaba. Se sorprendió ante ese repentino gesto de afección, pero volvió a centrar su mirada en la morena que parecía a punto de desmayarse. El interrogatorio de la madre continuaba.

-¿Cómo era Regina en su adolescencia?- preguntó Whale posando una mano en la madera que rodeaba a Cora Queen.

-¡Oh…era insoportable! Mentía, salía sin permiso, creo que quería encontrar sensaciones que no tenía en casa

-¿Tenía ataques de cólera? ¿Comportamientos peligrosos?

-Sí, a menudo. Bastaba con que le impidieran montar a caballo o verse con su novio para que se atacara terriblemente. No escuchaba nada más de lo que le dijeran, y era casi imposible tener una conversación con ella. Mi difunto marido y yo misma nos preocupábamos por ese comportamiento…

-Pido perdón por preguntarle eso, pero ¿podría hablarnos sobre la noche en que su marido murió?

Cora fingió sentirse afectada y Regina se hundió en su asiento. La sala comenzaba a darle vueltas en su cabeza y su respiración se bloqueaba en su caja torácica.

-¿Qué intenta hacer Whale?- preguntó David inclinándose hacia Emma que de repente se había puesto tensa.

-Mi hija decidió ir a una fiesta y las cosas se desmadraron, ella…esa noche, mi hija decidió acostarse con un chico y después de eso llamó a mi marido para que fuera a buscarla. Murió en el camino de vuelta.

David parecía turbado por enterarse de la muerte del padre de su amiga de una forma tan fría.

-¿Qué dijo Regina cuando se la llevó a casa?

-Que había sido violada

Regina dejó resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas enflaquecidas mientras clavaba sus dedos en los reposabrazos de su asiento. David frunció el ceño, escrutando el rostro de Emma para saber más, pero la rubia no se ocupaba de él, muy interesada en el juicio.

-¿Piensa usted que pudo decirle eso para que se apiadara de ella?

-Sí, Regina hacía eso a menudo, hacerse la víctima cuando hacía todo por lo posible por llegar a donde quería.

-Detenga esto, por favor- murmuró Regina sin poder respirar apenas

Ella había colocado sus dos manos en la madera de la mesa y jadeaba, sin poder volver a su ritmo normal de respiración.

Gold giró la cabeza hacia ella y por primera vez, se inquietó de verdad.

-¿Regina?- la llamó para que alzara la mirada

Pero ella fue incapaz. Whale continuó su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de esa noche?

-Nueve meses más tarde dio a luz a un niño

-¿Lo abandonó como suelen hacer las mujeres que dan a luz niños frutos de una violación?

-¡Stop!- suplicó Regina ahora llorando

-No, quiso quedárselo…Su novia de entonces estaba confundida, creo, pero por amor hacia mi hija, la siguió en su delirio…

-Su novia de entonces era Narcissa, ¿verdad?

Cora asintió con la cabeza y Whale hizo una pausa dramática.

-Creo que llamó a su hijo como su marido, ¿cree usted que lo pudo hacer…

-¡Pare!- gritó entonces Regina levantándose

-¡Señorita Queen, pode favor vuelva a sentarse!- ordenó el juez severamente

-¡No hables de él!- gimió ella apuntando con el índice a su madre

-¡Señorita Queen!

-Oh…Regina…

Gold hizo sentarse a la morena reprendiéndola como si fuera una niña que estuviera pidiendo demasiado dulce.

Los miembros del jurado tenían sus miradas fijas en ella, pero a ella le daba igual, tenía demasiado calor, o demasiado frío, sus ropas le apretaban.

Gold se giró hacia Emma que estaba justo detrás de Regina y le hizo una seña para que arreglara la situación. Rápidamente, Emma se inclinó hacia su novia, extendiendo su brazo para presionarle el hombro. Al cabo de varios minutos, Regina consiguió regularizar su respiración a pesar de las lágrimas que aún resbalaban. El fin del interrogatorio llegó y Gold pidió un receso en vista del estado de su clienta. El juez asintió y declaró que la sesión se retomaría al día siguiente por la mañana.

-¡Es usted un cretino, Gold!- soltó Emma estrechando a Regina que la apartó porque necesitaba aire.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía cuando observó una sonrisa en los labios del abogado.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal en su cabeza?

-Miss Swan, cuando prometo a alguien ayudarlo, cumplo mi palabra, créame, así que no sea tonta.

-Fue…¿usted sabía qué iba a pasar? ¿Lo había calculado todo?- dijo ofendida Emma aferrándose a la barra de madera que la separaba de él.

-Sí, es mi trabajo, miss Swan, ahora, creo que usted tiene alguna declaración que hacer a la prensa

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma al verla tambalearse

-Quiero…marcharme- murmuró ella

Los oficiales que la escoltaban la sujetaron en el momento que cayó desvanecida.


	27. Viceversa

**Vice-versa**

David Nolan había salido de la sala de audiencia para respirar el aire glacial del exterior. Emma lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo al lado de la fuente inactiva en la plaza que había delante del palacio de justicia. Caminó tímidamente al presentir que él estaba conmocionado ante los acontecimientos. Él se pasó una mano por el rostro pasando su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo.

-No lo comprendo…- dijo tras haber respirado profundamente varias veces

Emma se encogió de hombros, insegura de a dónde quería él ir a parar. Al ver que la rubia no le respondía, se enervó de repente.

-¿Quién era esa mujer que se nos ha presentado hoy? ¿Quién era? ¿Su…su…su madre? ¿Cómo una madre puede decir eso? ¡A menos que…! ¿Y…y esa historia de violación? ¿Acaso es por eso que…Regina no soporta el contacto físico, o…o…? ¡Joder, no conocía en absoluto quién era la mujer en el tribunal! Al final, puede que sea una asesina en serie, ¡jamás habría sabido nada!

-¡No es una asesina!- lanzó Emma indignada

-¿Cómo lo he de saber? ¡A fin de cuentas no conozco nada de su vida! Regina siempre ha mantenido su intimidad en secreto, y lo aceptábamos diciéndonos que era…solo reservada. No veo…¿acaso voy a descubrir otras cosas sobre ella? ¡Tú…parece que estabas al corriente de todo eso! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-¡Porque soy una chica entrometida y maleducada!- respondió sencillamente

Y era verdad, si no hubiera hurgado en las cosas de su profesora, no habría descubierto nada a pesar del cariño que Regina le tenía en esa época. Después, no sabía en qué momento Regina había decidido confiar en ella más que en David o Mary, o incluso Chloè…

-¡Por Dios!- gruñó el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma

David giró sobre sí mismo, no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. Sacudió dolorosamente la cabeza y escrutó el rostro de Emma.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente –Es solo que…me cuesta comprender…he pasado mucho tiempo con Regina…y al final, me doy cuenta de que no la conozco…y…no lo tomes a mal, pero también me doy cuenta de que tú has logrado conseguir más información…no es que yo…quiero decir, ella podía confiarse a nosotros, ella lo sabía y prefirió mantenerse callada. Nos ha escondido la verdad durante todo este tiempo…

-Comprendo

¿Qué otra podía decir? Sí, comprendía, sí, sabía exactamente lo que él podía estar sintiendo, pero también sabía que si Regina no había dicho nada era para protegerse a sí misma, para proteger a Henry y a Daniel…

David se giró finalmente hacia ella y hundió sus ojos claros en los de ella.

-¿Esa historia de violación…?

-Sí- respondió ella simplemente confirmando que sí había tenido lugar.

-Por Dios…

No se sorprendía por su reacción, después de todo, si Ruby o Belle le hubieran escondido algo como eso, ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

Emma se dio cuenta. He ahí porque Belle se había enfadado con ella de tal manera…

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que David, aún conmocionado, se fuera sin despedirse de Emma.

* * *

Por la tarde, se presentó en Rikers para visitar a Regina. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando le permitieron que se vieran a solas en una estancia donde había muchas mesas. La morena no parecía estar bien y Emma no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos. El gruñido que se le escapó a su compañera estaba teñido de dolor. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que los meses que no había podido ver, sentir, tocar a Regina habían sido los meses más largos de su vida. Como si fuera un escaparate de Navidad completamente vacío.

-Por Dios, Gina, ¿qué ha pasado? Tu muñeca, tu rostro- se inquietó ella

-Nada- respondió simplemente la de más edad, soltándose del abrazo de Emma

Por un momento, se sintió desestabilizada por la distancia que imponía su novia, tenía la impresión de que su visita no le agradaba.

Se mordió su labio mientras se sentaba correctamente.

-¿Co…cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella intentando captar sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Henry está bien?- quiso saber Regina manteniendo su mirada sobre sus manos

-Sí, te echa terriblemente de menos, pero está bien, le…le gustaría que volvieras por Navidad

La mirada oscura se tiñó de tristeza, pero si Emma no conociera a Regina, habría podido creer que le importaba poco la suerte de su hijo. Un silencio incómodo se aposentó, abarcando todo el sitio entre ellas. De nuevo, la culpabilidad que sentía Emma salió a la superficie en ese momento.

-Lo siento…

-Emma…- cortó Regina suspirando

-¡No, de verdad, lo siento! Yo…es mi culpa si estás aquí hoy. Si Henry está separado de ti.

-¡Henry ya estaba separado de mí antes de que te conociera, Emma!- dijo ella fríamente

-¡Gina!

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó la detenida hundiendo ahora sus orbes oscuros en aquellos que la estaban mirando con incredulidad.

-Para verte…

-¿Crees que me ayuda todo lo que me dices? Lloriquea por su desgracia, Miss Swan, por la mía también, y ¿en qué puede ayudar eso? ¿En qué momento cree usted que me ayuda?

-¡Gina!

-¡No! ¡Nada de Gina! ¡Para!- gritó finalmente la detenida levantándose ruidosamente -¡Es demasiado duro! ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No lo hagas más! Yo…Em…Miss Swan, yo…

-¿Miss Swan? Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Siéntate!

Con un malestar pronunciado, la morena consintió de todas maneras volver a sentarse soltando un largo suspiro.

-Regina, ¿qué ocurre?

-Estoy cansada de luchar contra alguien ausente…estoy agotada de tener que seguir luchando contra mi madre y Narcissa…No quiero más eso y creo que…espero el fin del juicio con tal impaciencia, que aunque sea un final desfavorable, estaré de todas maneras aliviada…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tu hijo te espera! Yo también…

-No deberías, Emma, no me debes nada…

-¿Acaso…acaso estás rompiendo?- preguntó de repente la joven frunciendo el ceño.

Regina alzó los ojos hacia ella. ¿Estaba rompiendo? En todo caso, eso parecía. Emma era alguien formidable, y era precisamente por eso que estaba poniendo fin a su historia. Porque Emma merecía lo mejor en su vida. Mejor que una mujer que nunca había sido honesta con ella. Mejor que una mujer que le había escondido un asesinato, mejor que una mujer que había escondido su pena y su rencor bajo malas acciones. Emma merecía algo mejor. Era todo lo que era necesario que ella guardara de su historia. Y aunque en el fondo de su celda, se muriera de rabia imaginando que alguna otra persona pudiera besar los labios de la rubia, o tocar su perfecta espalda, sabía que era, sin embargo, la mejor decisión. Así que miró a la rubia antes de murmurar

-Quizás…

* * *

Rikers Island era una de las prisiones más grandes del país. Contaba con más de once mil prisioneros y si el edifico de los hombres era a menudo mencionado en la prensa, el de las mujeres no era sometido al mismo tratamiento. No es que no hubiera ningún peligro, sino que la mayoría de las mujeres eran mucho más dóciles y menos manipuladoras que los hombres. Se debía a menudo a que muchas de ellas estaban ahí por crímenes menores o porque alguien las había denunciado por tráfico de droga o simplemente porque sus novios habían creído bien acusarlas para ver menguada su condena, y como ellas estaban a menudo perdidamente enamoradas, compartían la pena de cárcel. Pocas de esas mujeres estaban ahí por asesinato o eran conocidas por ser asesinas en serie. La mayoría de ellas estaban encerradas por asuntos de droga. Pocas blancas entre esos muros, la mayoría era negra o latina. En seis meses, Regina había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a ese extraño ambiente que reinaba ahí. A pesar de todo, no lograba olvidar su vida anterior. Pensaba bastante a menudo en Emma y en sus ojos risueños que la miraban desde el fondo del aula, en su sonrisa cuando había aceptado ser la directora de su memoria, su expresión de pánico en el coche cuando iban a conocer a Henry, sus lágrimas tras la primera vez de la joven. Emma siempre estaba en su mente, siempre que pasaba algo sorprendente, casi se giraba para buscar la mirada de la rubia. La dulzura de su piel también la echaba de menos, esa manía de quedarse dormida con las gafas sobre la nariz, esa manera de gemir degustando un plato preparado especialmente para ella.

Tras su entrevista con Emma, Regina bajó al patio, con el corazón en un puño. Lanzó una ojeada a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia un mesa en el centro del espacio de recreo. Se sentó al lado de una rubia (quizás la única rubia del barracón) y apoyó su cabeza en la mano mientras la veía alisar las plumas de un negro profundo que había debido recoger en el patio.

-¡Buenos días Regina!- lanzó la rubia alzando su mirada hacia la de ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Mal'- saludó solamente la joven prisionera que realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Maléfica-era su apodo- era una bella mujer que formaba parte de las escasas personas que habían sido encarceladas por asesinato. A menudo estaba acompañada por Úrsula y muchas veces se tiraban de los pelos. Un día, Maléfica le había preguntado a Regina si tenía un hijo y esta había mentido diciendo que no, pero algunos días más tarde, en el locutorio, Daniel le había enseñado una foto de Henry a Regina, y Maléfica había visto la escena con un gran interés.

-¿Tienes un hijo?- había preguntado Maléfica cuando la morena había pasado por su lado

-Sí, ¿y?- había escupido ella, furiosa de que Henry fuera expuesto a los ojos de todas

-No, nada. Es…interesante

-¿Interesante?

Los ojos de gato de la rubia se habían vuelto risueños, casi burlones y Regina no lo había soportado. Se había acercado a Maléfica, agresiva y temblando de rabia, le había soltado amenazas que la rubia había barrido con un dedo autoritario sobre sus labios.

-¡Venga, cálmate!- había murmurado de manera casi tranquilizadora –¡Deja de sentirte amenazada todo el tiempo!

Y Regina había conocido la terrible historia de Mal que, sin embargo, lo había tenido todo para ser feliz. Había tenido una niña que había sido secuestrada cuando solo tenía unos meses. A pesar de la rapidez y las investigaciones de la policía, su hija había sido encontrada muerta en un lago de Luisiana y la investigación no había dado ningún resultado. Había sido abandonada por la justicia, pero había jurado que la muerte de su hija no quedaría impune. Había perseguido al asesino de su hija hasta descubrir que se trataba de uno de sus vecinos. Entonces había planificado su asesinato durante varios meses antes de pasar a la acción. Se dijo que cuando la policía había entrado en la casa de su vecino, ningún agente había podido evitar vomitar. Ella había sido detenida dos días más tarde sin negar los hechos, incuso los gritaba.

-Bien, tienes cara triste- susurró Maléfica alisando una pluma negra

-¡He tenido una mala noche!- gruñó la morena con un suspiro

-Oh…¿Finalmente has sucumbido a los encantos de Medusa?- preguntó suavemente Mal esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Perdón?- dijo ahogándose Regina poniéndose derecha

Medusa era una pelirroja alta, siempre drogada con cristal y que parecía estar siempre con el mono. Muy lejos del ideal de Regina y aunque sentía atrozmente la ausencia de Emma, se bastaba ella sola sin tener que pedir ayuda a la pelirroja. Maléfica se echó a reír, provocando que la morena le diera unos golpes en su brazo.

-Bien…¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Maléfica lamiendo la yema de su dedo para después pasarla húmeda sobre las oscuras plumas.

-¡No tengo ninguna cara, Mal!

Regina suspiró y continuó mirando a su amiga. De repente se dio cuenta de que nunca había conocido su nombre verdadero, y que nunca a ella se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntárselo. Maléfica le iba bien y sobre todo no la molestaba.

-¿Entonces por qué esa expresión? ¿Acaso quieres hacer honor a tu apodo?

Regina gruñó antes de coger una de las plumas que esperaba los buenos cuidados de Maléfica para alisarla ella misma. No sabía por qué la rubia se dedicaba a acariciarlas de esa manera, pero quizás eso la calmaba.

-Es divertido, aquí todos llevan motes que tienen que ver con los cuentos

-Pues sí, es verdad, no había caído…Pero de hecho, solo tú y yo tenemos mote, Úrsula y Medusa usan sus verdaderos nombres

Regina frunció el ceño y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Maléfica, por su parte, se detuvo para escrutar a su nueva compañía.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que no va?

-Creo que acabo de rechazar a la persona que me ha sostenido en cuerpo y alma…

-¿La bella Emma Swan?

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Oh, por favor, recibimos los periódicos todas las mañanas! Además, creo que por eso te has ganado ese morado en tu mejilla y tu bella escayola. ¿Quieres que te la firme?

Regina reviró los ojos y siguió con la pluma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Maléfica cogiendo otra pluma

-No quiero que me espere indefinidamente…

-¿Gold no es tu abogado?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Es un buen abogado

-¡Eso no ha impedido que mi madre viniera a destruir la poca reputación que me quedaba en el tribunal!

-¿Una chica grande como tú aún tiene miedo de su mamá?- se burló Maléfica riendo dulcemente

Regina se quedó en silencio, meditando en las palabras de la rubia. Tenía la impresión de que Maléfica saltaba de un tema a otro sin dejarla responder.

-¡El «pequeño cisne de América» parece amarte locamente! Comprendo que no desees que te espere fuera, pero…honestamente…las visitas conyugales se hacen muy bien…

-¡No quiero eso!- escupió Regina de repente enfadada

-¡Como quieras!

Regina se calmó un poco y bajó la mirada hacia su tarea.

-Lo siento, parece que me convierto de verdad en la Evil Queen…- murmuró tristemente.

-¡No, querida, las Evils Queen son las princesas que nunca han sido salvadas! Y parece que Emma Swan se emplea fuertemente para socorrerte…

* * *

Emma llegó a la audiencia al día siguiente con un nudo en el estómago. La gente en los escalones del palacio de justicia no habían aún abandonado el combate y ella los saludó cálidamente afirmando a las cámaras que Regina se mantenía fuerte ante las dificultades de su caso. No habló de las horas que había pasado llorando al salir de la prisión, no habló tampoco de las horas colgadas al teléfono con Daniel que tampoco comprendía la situación en la que ella se había encontrado.

Con un vaso de café en las manos, se refugió en el hall del palacio de justicia con el fin de escapar del frió helado y un poco de las cámaras, tenía que confesarlo. David no estaba ahí, seguramente necesitaba tiempo para digerir la información y ella por nada iba a juzgarlo. Solo estaba desilusionada por no tener a nadie para sostenerla ese día tan particular. Gold parecía nervioso y no le gustaba eso. Veía cómo iba de un lado a otro y como ya lo iba conociendo un poco, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que hacía eso. No quería saber lo que tenía en la cabeza, o más bien, quería saberlo, pero estaba aterrada ante la idea de que le dijera que el caso ya estaba perdido de antemano.

Esa mañana, la sala de audiencias estaba más bien silenciosa, como si los periodistas y toda la asistencia respetaran el dolor que habían visto en Regina la víspera. Emma logró cruzarse con la mirada de la morena y durante un segundo, quiso lanzarse en sus brazos para besarla y mimarla, decirle que la perdonaba, pero se quedó quieta, su rostro cruzado por la pena.

La voluntad de Emma se deshojaba como si todo el coraje del que había hecho gala hubiera llegado a su término. Ya no sabía si deseaba estar ahí para ver cómo su novia era destruida por la oposición y verla bajar los brazos poco a poco. ¿Dónde estaba aquella increíble fuerza que Regina había usado durante los años que la habían separado de Henry y Daniel? Emma no podía, no quería luchar sola. Afrontaba las cámaras por amor hacia la morena, se enfrentaba a las personas que insultaban gratuitamente el acto que había cometido la directora adjunta y a cambio, ella no tenía nada. Necesitaba tantas cosas que Regina no aceptaba darle. El juez aún no había llegado, los susurros recorrían la sala mientras ella se levantaba para dirigirse hacia su novia y abogado. Los ojos oscuros la amenazaron furiosamente, pero ella no se dejó apabullar. Se inclino sobre su ex profesora.

-¡Emma!- previno la morena, sorprendida ante la audacia de la joven.

Esta la agarró por el cuello y plantó sus labios en los de la morena. Después se separó para hundir sus ojos claros en los de Regina.

-¡Espera al final del juicio para tomar una decisión! ¡Haz como yo, cree un poco en nosotras!- murmuró para que solo la morena pudiera escucharla.

-Emma…yo…

-¡Prométemelo!- ordenó ella –¡Sea cual sea tu decisión al final del juicio, te juro que la respetaré!

Regina asintió en silencio y Emma la soltó para volver a su sitio. A su lado, un hombre se sentó, la expresión determinada y los ojos marcados por el sueño. David Nolan había vuelto. Emma le aferró repentinamente la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa conmovida.

-Gracias

-Es mi amiga- afirmó David con voz fatigada

La sonrisa de Emma desapareció velozmente cuando Whale llamó a Lily Page al estrado.

Su ex amiga ni se atrevió a cruzar su mirada para desafiarla o excusarse. Tenía esos aires de jovencita prudente y reservada que no le pegaba para nada. Avanzó por el pasillo para sentarse ante el juez y mantuvo una expresión apenada en el rostro.

La rubia echaba chispas. Sabía que Lily había tenido que llamar al buffet de abogados diciendo que tenía cosas que contar sobre «SwanQueen» y ese imbécil de Whale habría visto el cielo abierto.

Lily habló evidentemente de la noche en que Regina y Emma habían estado en el restaurante y del hecho de que parecían muy cercanas y sobre todo que las dos se apoyaban una a la otra.

-¡Se veía claramente, estaban locas la una por la otra!- dijo con voz de animadora

Emma cerró los puños, ¡cómo esa zorra podía arruinarle ese recuerdo!

-¿Piensa usted que Emma habría podido empujar a la señorita Queen a cometer un asesinato?

-¡Protesto! ¡Emma Swan no está siendo juzgada aquí! ¡Y no comprendo lo que una camarera puede enseñarnos sobre Regina Queen!

-¡Intento determinar el papel que una influencia podría haber jugado en la mente de Regina Mills!

-Protesta denegada- declaró el juez –Responda a la pregunta, señorita

-No lo creo- soltó Lily

-¿Pe…perdón?- dijo asombrado Whale, quedándose quieto

En la sala de audiencia, el silencio que ya estaba presente se hizo aún más evidente. Todos estaban sorprendidos y estaban clavados en los labios de la joven Lily. Emma escrutaba ahora a la morena interrogándola con la mirada. Entonces su antigua amiga la miró un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Emma siempre me impidió que cometiera tonterías, así que imagino que habrá hecho lo mismo por la mujer que ama.

Whale acababa de verse con los pantalones bajados a causa de su testigo y estaba tomando conciencia de eso poco a poco. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de cólera.

-Perdóneme, pero…recuerde que está bajo juramento, señorita Paige- soltó enfurecido Whale aunque intentaba mantener la calma

-Lo sé perfectamente

En el primer banco tras Regina, Emma no se lo creía…¡Lily Paige estaba ayudándola! Gold enarboló una expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Un empujoncito no le haría mal a nadie y se disponía a echar gasolina sobre el fuego. Daba saltos en su interior.

Whale intentó que Lily entrara en razón, pero causa perdida. Volvió a su sitio y aunque intentaba dominar su furor, Emma pudo percibir algunos tics de nerviosismo en su rostro.

Gold se levantó tranquilamente y se abotonó su chaleco oscuro. Cogió su bastón y se apoyó en él, como un buitre que esperara a su presa sobre su rama. Si Gold había elegido el trabajo de abogado, también había sido por su lado de «puesta en escena». Podía perfectamente ser el escenógrafo del lugar y controlarlo todo, incluido al jurado. Ahí, inclinado sobre su bastón, sabía muy bien que todos se habían dado cuenta de su expresión de felicidad y todos esperaban conocer la razón. Sonrió confiadamente y declaró en voz alta

-Llamó al estado a…la señorita Zelena Queen.

Emma se giró hacia el fondo de la sala para ver aparecer a una mujer de cabellera resplandeciente anudada en un moño y coronado con un elegante sombrero. Se lo quitó al acercarse al juez. Se sentó en el asiento y lanzó una ojeada a su hermana que la escrutaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Sabía Regina que su hermana volaría a su auxilio? No era nada seguro. Gold, en efecto, quería recoger las sinceras reacciones de la acusada y que esas reacciones fueran vistas por todos. Eso ayudaba a que vieran el lado de verdad de su clienta, y a veces, las grandes debilidades eran reveladas con la palabra precisa.

Emma recordaba haber visto una foto de familia cuando había puesto los pies en casa de Regina por primera vez. La pelirroja no había cambiado mucho, había ganado algunas arrugas, aquí y allí, pero seguía siendo una mujer magnífica. ¡Parece que las Queen tenían buenos genes!

Zelena parecía atenta a los más mínimos gestos de su hermana pequeña y no apartaba sus ojos de ella cuando respondía a las preguntas de Gold. Whale se levantó a continuación para pasar al ataque.

-Acaba usted de afirmar que su hermana había sido violada y que Narcissa se había aprovechado de la debilidad de ella para obligarla a ciertas cosas

Los ojos claros de Zelena se clavaron en el abogado y ella lo fusiló con la mirada.

-Es lo que he afirmado, en efecto

Whale dio algunos pasos, aparentando pasearse por el territorio de Gold. Este último presentía que vendría un golpe bajo, pero no lograba adivinar de dónde llegaría.

-Si no es mucho presuponer, usted no estaba presente durante la violación de su hermana, ¿habló ella con usted de ello?

-No

-Entonces…¿cómo puede saber que fue violada?- preguntó Whale, fingiendo incomprensión

-¡Protesto!- declaró Gold

-¡Intento probar la credibilidad del testigo!- argumentó Whale separando los brazos con inocencia

-¡Denegada!

Los ojos de Zelena tomaron de repente un brillo oscuro. Como si tuviera la intención de arrancarle las tripas y el corazón al abogado. Intentaba probar su credibilidad, craso error.

-Lo sé porque, algunos días antes del entierro de mi padre, volví de Canada para asistir a los funerales…

 _Zelena bajó al gran salón y acarició el sillón donde a su padre le gustaba sentarse para leer. Cuando eran niñas, se sentaban a sus pies y esperaban a que él les contara todo tipo de historias…Ese tiempo perdido lo añoraba. Voces altas la sacaron de su ensoñación. Su madre discutía otra vez con Regina en la estancia de al lado. Zelena reviró sus ojos verdes. ¿Tenían que pelearse en un momento como ese? ¿No podían hacer una tregua por esta vez? Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la delgada puerta de madera para decirles que se callaran, pero el cariz de la pelea era diferente esta vez._

 _-¡Madre!- protestó Regina en un sollozo_

 _-¡Basta, Regina! ¡No toleraré otra de tus idioteces! Me harás el placer de olvidar toda esa historia y convertirte de una vez en alguien respetable- susurró Cora en un tono casi amable._

 _-Pero yo…_

 _-La muerte de tu padre ya nos causa suficiente trastorno. No soportaría un afrenta más- cortó ella_

 _Zelena podía imaginarla fácilmente revirando los ojos mientras su hermana pequeña le suplicaba en silencio._

 _-¿Una afrenta? Madre, yo…_

 _-¡Cállate!- gritó Cora con voz aguda -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme cuando eres la causante de todo esto? ¡Preferiste revolcarte en el fango como una puta antes de quedarte aquí, es tu problema, no vuelvas a inventarte lo de la violación para salvarte de esta situación! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, pobre hija mía?_

 _-¿Acaso…cree…cree que…miento?_

 _La inmensa tristeza en la voz de Regina heló a Zelena. Jamás había escuchado a su hermana pequeña hablar de esa manera y aunque ella estaba muy unida a su padre, había algo más. Más que la muerte de su padre: una violación. Con sus pensamientos muy lejos, Zelena no volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación sino cuando escuchó un seco ruido proveniente de la otra estancia. Sin duda, Regina acababa de recibir una bofetada._

 _-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más de eso! ¡Te lo prohíbo, Regina! No has sido violada, ¿he sido bastante clara? ¡Lo único que has hecho es matar a tu padre! Ahora, sube a prepararte, vamos a cenar._

-¿Y nunca habló de eso con su hermana?- dijo asombrado Whale frunciendo el ceño

-Lo intenté, una vez, pero creo que ella estaba demasiado encerrada en sí misma para confiarme algo.

-¿Por qué se está hablando de la violación?- murmuró Regina a su abogado

Gold se giró hacia ella y como si fuera evidente, respondió

-Porque intenta demostrar que eso la volvió inestable

-Después de esa presunta violación, su hermana conoció a Narcissa, ¿la conocía usted?- preguntó Whale entrecerrando sus pérfidos ojos

-La conocía por lo que mi hermana me contaba

Whale no logró tumbar a Zelena, a pesar de todas sus cortantes preguntas. Ella era muy inteligente y cuando él hacía una pregunta, ella sabía exactamente por dónde quería llevarla y deshacía sus tejemanejes con una eficacia desconcertante. Emma tenía la impresión de estar asistiendo a una partida de ajedrez. Whale recibió un jaque mate en pocos movimientos, y el día se acabó tras esos movimientos.

Ante el edificio, Emma habló a las cámaras durante unos minutos y les dio las gracias a las personas que aún enarbolaban las banderas día tras día.

-¿Se siente apoyada en este caso?- preguntó una periodista torciendo el brazo para meter el micro ante la nariz de la rubia.

-¡Hoy más que nunca!- respondió ella mirando una silueta a contraluz que se había girado hacia ella. Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, bajó los pocos escalones que la conducían hacia Zelena Queen.

-Es usted la hermana de Regina- dijo Emma

-Y usted es su…¿novia?- preguntó Zelena con una enigmática sonrisa

La rubia asintió pellizcándose el labio. Se sentía intimidada ante ella y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y si vamos a beber un café?- propuso la pelirroja dirigiendo su mirada hacia las cámaras dirigidas hacia ellas

-Oh…sí, por supuesto, será un placer…

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y todos, uno tras otro, fueron dolorosos. Whale había reservado sus mejores golpes para el final y el desfile comenzó con Sindey Glass. Dibujó un retrato de Regina catastrófico ante la corte. Archibald Hopper siguió denunciando la fragmentación de la mente de Regina, y a pesar de las objeciones de Gold sobre el hecho de que Hopper no comparecía en calidad de psicólogo, los miembros del jurado miraron de otra manera a la morena que sentía la hoja sobre ella. Y además, Hopper se puso a hablar del día en que había sido cometido el asesinato. Ese mismo día en que extrañamente Emma la había cogido contra una pobre taquilla, lo que sembró la duda en la mente del jurado y de la asistencia. Emma no dejaba de acosar a Gold para que protestara, o para que fuera más virulento en los interrogatorios, pero nada daba resultado.

Regina se estaba debilitando poco a poco, y Emma tenía cada vez más entrevistas con Gold para hablar de los giros del caso. Este parecía estar rindiéndose poco a poco mientras defendía lo contrario. Él intentaba orientar a Emma sobre cómo actuar con los periodistas y la preparaba también para cuando subiera al estrado. Era necesario que estuviera preparada y los entrenamientos con él se parecían a las clases de Snape adiestrando a Harry sobre cómo cerrar su mente para que Voldemort no consiguiera penetrar en sus pensamientos. Salió de la primera lección en cólera y frustrada y después, al día siguiente, se produjo esa disputa que hizo que todo diera un giro.

Emma estaba sentada frente a Gold, pero no lograba concentrarse en las preguntas que él le hacía. Cruzó sus piernas y suspiró.

-¿Tenía derecho de usar nuestros mensajes personales ante la corte?- preguntó ella de repente

-¿Perdón?

 _Whale mostró la prueba y comenzó a leer el documento que tenía en las manos._

 _«Regina: Necesito unos días para pensar en todo esto_

 _Emma: ¿Es una manera más suave para dejarme?_

 _Regina: No, solo quiero que comprendas que puedes vivir alejada de mí sin que sea un verdadero calvario»_

 _-Me gustaría volver sobre la última frase…¿Vivir alejada? ¿Por qué Emma y Regina Queen tendrían que vivir separadas si eran una pareja?_

-Los mensajes, los…textos…¿tenía el derecho de usarlos?

-¡Evidentemente sí!

-¿Por qué no logra usted darle la vuelta al caso a nuestro favor?

-Señorita Swan…- suspiró Gold revirando los ojos, exasperado por la joven.

-¡No! Me he informado, normalmente usted se las apaña para que el jurado esté a su favor en pocos días. ¡Y aún nada! ¡Peor, el jurado está claramente del lado de Whale!

-¡Tiene que concentrarse!- gruñó Gold apretando los dientes.

-¡No puedo!- gritó ella alzando los brazos –Tengo la impresión de que estamos perdiendo y que todo se me está escapando. Creo que nuestro jueguecito con los medios se ha llevado mucho tiempo. Tengo la impresión de que usted solo quería algo de publicidad. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Señorita Swan! ¿Concéntrese en mi pregunta?

-¡No! ¡Estoy harta! Quiero poner toda la buena voluntad del mundo, pero usted no es más que un aprovechador

-Señorita…¿un aprovechador?

-¡Sí! ¡Se hace publicidad perdiendo este caso de mierda! ¡No puede hacer nada por Regina, va a dejar que se pudra en prisión!

-¡Creo que se tiene que concentrarse en su paso por el estrado, será capital, Emma!

-¡Va a dejar que se muera en prisión!- gritó Emma fuera de sí -¡No hace nada para ayudarla, es usted una basura!

No fueron gritos lo que salieron de la boca de Gold, sino una verdadera y sombría cólera.

-¿Y usted, Miss Swan? ¿Qué ha hecho usted para sacarla de ahí? ¿Qué pasó realmente esa noche? ¡No sea tonta al imaginar que yo puedo darme publicidad con un caso perdido! He aceptado este caso porque Belle me lo pidió, pero ¿cómo puedo comenzar ganando cuando incluso los dados están trucados? ¡Cuando el juego es falso desde el comienzo! No es la persona correcta la que está sentada a mi lado todos los días, ¿verdad?- susurró él de manera glacial, intentaba herirla y funcionaba de maravilla -¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Miss Swan y créame, están quemando a su pequeña Regina en una hoguera en estos momentos, pero no tengo sino un cubo agujereado para echar sobre las llamas! ¡No intente hacerme pasar a mí por el culpable! ¡Acepte su responsabilidad!

La mañana en que Emma tenía que subir al estrado, Robin, el palafrenero de Regina, subió al estrado y Whale sacó a la luz el hecho de que la joven, algunos días antes del asesinato, había vendido sus caballos favoritos…«como si ella supiera» había enfatizado Whale casi dando saltitos. Regina sabía que el caso estaba perdido, Gold también. Emma tenía la impresión de estar ahogándose lenta y dolorosamente en los minutos que corrían. Se levantó y se presentó en el estrado, repitió mecánicamente lo que le dijeron. Apenas parpadeaba. Mirando a Regina frente a ella, sentía la culpabilidad corroerla, destruirla lentamente. Daniel se encontraba dos filas tras la morena y sus ojos intentaron captar los de ella cuando vio que tardaba en contestar las preguntas de Gold. El juez le pregunto si deseaba hacer una pausa. Estaba pálida y transpiraba, le costaba tragar. Parecía estar en shock.

Whale avanzó hacia ella para comenzar su interrogatorio y ella respondió de forma lacónica.

-¿Usted vio lo que ocurrió? ¿Es lo que les dijo a los investigadores? ¿En qué momento estuvo usted con Regina Mills? ¿Estuvo usted cuando ella la agredió con un cuchillo? ¿Estuvo usted allí cuando la siguió en coche, cuando ella la atacó?

-Euh…¿cuál es la pregunta?

-Señorita Swan…¿asesinó o no Regina Queen a Narcissa? ¡Usted estaba presente, sabe lo que ocurrió! ¡Responda!

-¡No!

Regina frunció el ceño y aferró el brazo de Gold para que él reaccionara antes de que las palabras de Emma provocaran una ola cuyo alcance no podría medir.

-¡Fui yo quien mató a Narcissa!- afirmó

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora? Quedan pocos capis, y quiero haceros una pregunta. ¿Os gustaría que tradujera un fic que está basado en la peli Lady Halcón? Es precioso, diferente a lo acostumbrado.**


	28. La certeza

**La verdad**

La comisaría estaba extrañamente en calma en ese comienzo de noche. Los oficiales se disponían a volver a casa para pasar algunos días en familia o bien se disponían a afrontar la noche que comenzaba en las calles de Nueva York. La nieve había vuelto a caer sobre la ciudad y el frío no se disipaba. Los investigadores iban a calentarse con un café a la sala de descanso donde una televisión les informaba de la última actualidad.

 _«Emma Swan se habría levantado para afirmar que ella era la autora del asesinato…_

 _-¡Esta historia es una locura! Nelson MacGuson que la recibió hace unos días en plató me ha confesado que está sorprendido…_

 _-¡Sí, se comprende y esperamos el desenlace de este caso con gran impaciencia!_

 _-Y más ahora que el jurado ha sido despedido porque se ha descubierto que algunos de ellos habrían leído la prensa e incluso participado en el debate en Internet sobre Noviolencenocry…_

 _-¡Sí, se habla de un complot para sacar a Regina Queen de la prisión!_

En la sala de interrogatorio, Emma estaba quieta, esperando pacientemente que fueran a interrogarla. Estaba preparada esta vez, no tenía ninguna conmoción, Regina no le quitaría su sitio.

Ella ya no podía soportar todo eso…

No podía soportar dejar a Regina sufriendo, todo porque su abogado le había dicho que ella sufriría mucho más si decía la verdad.

No había soportado ver a Nathan, Amber y Joy subir al estrado para testificar.

No había soportado los lloros de Henry mientras dormía, ni las miradas inquisitivas de Daniel, ni los ojos lacrimosos de la señorita Blanchard…

Ya no quería nada de todo eso.

Mientras esperaba a los investigadores, se puso a pensar en la última vez que estuvo en esa misma sala.

 _Tenía los ojos en el vacío, parpadeando cada cierto tiempo, pero no se tomaba la molestia de mirar quién entraba y quién salía de la sala. El espejo desteñido delante de ella le enviaba una imagen poco halagüeña. Los cabellos sucios por la lluvia, las ropas cubiertas de lodo, el antebrazo arañado, el chichón que tenía en la cabeza había adquirido un color amarillento, su mandíbula manchada de sangre seca había aprisionado algunos cabellos y sus ojeras le daban apariencia de enferma. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero esperaba que la soltaran en una celda. De momento, todos los que habían ido a verla se habían mostrado muy atentos con ella. Pero notaba que algo no encajaba. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y George entró en la sala. Ella se levantó finalmente para alejarse de él, pero no tenía salida._

 _-¿Entonces Emmy? ¿Nos hemos metido en un buen lío?_

 _-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella pegada contra la pared_

 _Él no respondió, solo le sonrió de forma enigmática._

 _-Te dije, al dejar la casa, que tendrías problemas…resultado, tu chica de seguro está de camino a una prisión donde se lanzaran sobre ella a la mínima_

 _-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo ella, temblando de rabia_

 _-¡Estoy aquí por ti, Emmy, tienes que decir la verdad!_

 _-¿La verdad sobre qué? ¡Regina me ha dicho que me calle y ten por seguro que no te voy a escuchar a ti!_

 _El gran hombre se encogió de hombros y avanzó algo más hacia ella, se pegó contra su cuerpo y se inclinó resoplando ruidosamente._

 _-¡Apestas a miedo, te garantizo que eso les flipará en la prisión! ¡Bueno, no te molestará ser agarrada por una mujer…espero por ti que haya dos o tres carceleros que se metan en tu cama por la noche!_

 _Ella se encogió y mantuvo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Pasó un brazo por arriba y hundió su boca en el pliegue de su brazo para comenzar a gritar y llorar. George le golpeó el brazo antes de salir de la sala. Emma cerró los ojos y se concentró para sacar todo miedo de sus entrañas._

 _Breves golpes repetitivos hicieron que abriera los ojos y miró por la sala para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Una mujer rubia estaba sentada a la mesa de interrogatorio y golpeaba calmadamente la superficie de la mesa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té en su mano libre. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la recién llegada sonrió francamente._

 _-Emma…_

 _-¿Ingrid? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó mientras se levantaba, dudando entre la alegría de encontrarse con la madre que casi tiene y la cólera de ver que ella venía a mirarla como a una bestia de circo._

 _-Necesitaba verte…lo siento tanto, Emma._

 _Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Ingrid._

 _-¿Qué sientes?_

 _-No haberte protegido como se merecía…¡has caído en las garras de una psicópata!_

 _-¿Narcissa?_

 _-¡No!_

 _Ingrid la miró como si estuviera loca._

 _-¡Te hablo de Regina, te ha manipulado para que te convirtieras en lo que ella quería!_

 _-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Ingrid, yo la amo_

 _-Por supuesto que la amas, pero, ¿puedes verdaderamente fiarte de ella?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ingrid, ella…ella es quien me ha hecho descubrir la dulzura, la ternura, el amor entre dos personas que se aman de verdad_

 _-Emma, no podrás ser feliz con ella, ¿tienes consciencia de eso? ¡Tienes un futuro mucho mejor que el suyo!_

 _Un silencio se hizo entre las dos mujeres durante el cual ambas se observaron detenidamente._

 _-Mi futuro es con ella, con Henry. ¡Ellos serán felices!_

 _-¿Felices? ¿Y tú, Emma?_

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-¡Has matado a una persona, has matado a un ser humano! Emma, ¿te das cuenta de que es por ella, por esa mujer que te ha mentido para llevarte a donde ella quería llevarte? Por su culpa, has…roto tu alma, Emma, por eso estoy aquí, para disculparme por no haber cuidado de ti._

 _-Ingrid…no he roto mi alma, he liberado a un muchacho y a su madre de una opresión que crecía cada vez más_

 _-¡Crees que eres una heroína! ¡Es una ilusión! Pero comprendo tus razones, Emma. Solo que están un poco…camufladas para ti._

 _Ingrid se levantó y salió de la sala._

 _Emma no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que una mano se posó violentamente sobre su hombro._

 _-Bueno, Darling, tengo que confesar que no esperaba eso- murmuró Narcissa colocándose frente a ella._

 _-¿Crees que lo siento por eso?_

 _-Oh…no, sé muy bien que no, pero imagino que tienes preguntas que hacerme_

 _-¿Todo era verdad? ¿Todo lo que dijo?_

 _-Oh…Emma Swan duda de su novia…¡qué hilarante!_

 _-¡Cierre la boca! ¡Necesito saberlo!_

 _-No es a mí a quien debes hacerle esa pregunta, Darling, sino a tu novia. Has decidió amarla, así que ahora tienes que asumirlo hasta el fin. ¡Te deseo valor!_

 _Emma miró el interior del espejo y parpadeó varias veces para hacer caer las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos._

 _-¿Alice?- murmuró ella_

 _-¿Crees que nos ve?- preguntó Greg a Tamra al ver a la rubia ante el espejo_

 _-¡Ninguna posibilidad!_

 _Al otro lado, Emma extendía la mano hacia el cristal. Se acercó un poco más para contemplar los grandes ojos azules y una tez muy pálida._

 _-¿Alice?- exclamó ella_

 _Quiso tomar a su amiga en sus brazos, pero la joven retrocedió._

 _-Alice, ¿qué me sucede?- preguntó ella intentando no llorar_

 _-Emma…no tenemos mucho tiempo- la previno su joven amiga_

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que estoy muerta? Narcissa me ha matado, ¿es eso?_

 _-No, en este momento estás en la comisaria, y hace un momento…_

 _-¿Mi cerebro está loco? ¿Acaso…George no estaba aquí conmigo hace un momento, verdad?_

 _-No, no estaba_

 _-¿Y tú? No estás aquí realmente…_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Por qué querría interrogarme el FBI?_

 _-Has sido encontrada al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa y Regina sostenía el arma que tú has usado._

 _-Sí, pero, ¿por qué el FBI?_

 _-Emma…no tenemos mucho tiempo…_

 _-¿Por qué te estoy viendo?- preguntó repentinamente Emma frunciendo el ceño_

 _-Porque estoy en tu mente. Y he venido a prevenirte…_

 _-¿Prevenirme de qué? Alice, ¿acaso lo que dijo Narcissa sobre Regina era verdad?_

 _-No puedo responder a esa pregunta. No conozco la respuesta. Estoy aquí para hablarte de tu conmoción cerebral._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¿Conoces los síntomas y consecuencias de una conmoción?_

 _-¡Me importa un pepino, Alice!_

 _La joven le dio una pequeña palmada en la frente haciendo que la rubia pusiera una mueca._

 _-¡Idiota! Intento ayudarte- gruñó la voz de Alice_

 _-¿Ayudarme a qué?_

 _-Los síntomas de una conmoción son dolor de cabeza, aturdimiento, falta de concentración, confusión y desorientación, visión borrosa, sensibilidad a la luz, fatiga, nauseas, amnesia y pérdida de conocimiento._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-En unos instantes te vas a desmayar, y cuando te despiertes, tienes que fingir tener amnesia. ¿Comprendes? Al hacer eso, ayudarás a Regina._

 _-¿Ayudarle en qué?_

 _-¿La amas?_

 _-¡Evidentemente!_

 _-Entonces, cierra los ojos, Emma, porque vas a desmayarte…_

 _-¡Alice! ¡Espera!_

 _La joven la interrogó con la mirada._

 _-¡Te echo tanto de menos, Alice!- murmuró Emma en un sollozo_

 _La amnesia, debería haber pensado en ello…Se puso la cabeza entre las manos, y se curvó como si temiera lo que iba a venir._

* * *

Henry cogió su caballito de plástico e hizo que su jinete se subiera en él para que caminara algunos centímetros. Después, lo hizo bajar y sacar su espada gris de su vaina para luchar contra el horrible Action Man y defender a Nounours. El combate se saldó con una sangrienta muerte, la minúscula espada pasó por debajo del brazo de enorme Action Man y este se derrumbo entre «argh, arrrgh, aaaargh» de dolor. El caballero corrió al encuentro de su amigo Nounours para desatarle los cordones de zapatos que rodeaban sus gruesas muñecas de espuma.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Emma? ¡Dijo que hoy!- exclamó de repente el muchacho girándose hacia Daniel que bebía una taza de café en la encimera.

Este tragó lentamente la bebida y balbuceó una respuesta.

-Sí…al final no vuelve hoy. Pide perdón y te manda muchos besos.

-¿Besos cómo?- preguntó el muchacho

Daniel lo cogió y lo alzó por los aires para depositar enormes besos en sus mejillas y frente. Las risas del muchacho llenaron la estancia y se pararon para hacer una pregunta.

-¿ Emma ha hecho tonterías?

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Ruby ha dicho que Emma había hecho una. Y además, después vimos a Emma en la televisión

Daniel suspiró y dejó al niño en el suelo.

-Emma no ha hecho tonterías, no te preocupes. Ahora, ve a cepillarte los dientes, vamos a la cama.

* * *

Regina Mills, con una mano sobre la frente, el codo apoyado en una mesa, esperaba a su abogado desde hacía horas ya. La llave giró en la cerradura y dejaron pasar a Gold, con su maletín en la mano. Tenía un aire sereno en el rostro e ignoró la mirada asesina de la morena.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó ella desdeñosamente mientras él movía hacia atrás la silla para sentarse

-¿De qué habla, Regina?

-¡De Emma! ¿De qué más iba a ser? ¿Por qué se ha inculpado en el estrado?

Los labios de Rumpel se estiraron en una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Sabía usted que lo iba a hacer?- preguntó ella

-Lo sospechaba, sí

Regina sintió que un peso caía sobre su pecho y retrocedió en la mesa, con la respiración entrecortada. Sus cejas se fruncieron, estaba tomando conciencia poco a poco de lo que Gold le acababa de confesar.

-¡Nuestro trato no sigue en pie!- gritó ella, con una brizna de pánico en la voz

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Gold agarró su brazo escayolado y la acercó fuertemente hacia él.

-¡Nuestro trato nunca ha estado en tan buenos términos! ¡Mi parte del trato era devolverle su libertad y mire por dónde, en poco tiempo saldrá de prisión!

-¡Así no! ¡No a cambio de que Emma ocupe mi lugar!- escupió ella apartando su brazo en un movimiento que le provocó dolor en el codo.

-¡No habíamos estipulado nada sobre el «cómo»! ¡Un abogado debe hacer todo para ayudar a su cliente, es lo que he hecho!

Ella lo miró, cercada por la emoción, y finalmente dejó caer

-¿Empujó a Emma a que confesara?

Sintió su estómago revolverse. La saliva inundó su boca y tuvo que respirar fuertemente para no vomitar.

-Sí…más o menos, creo que su confesión es fruto de una conversación que tuve con ella.- confesó riendo –Pero no creía que reaccionara tan rápidamente- dijo elevando su índice –Debe estar locamente enamorada para confesar un crimen por el que pasará su vida en la cárcel

-¿Su vida?- dijo con voz ahogada la morena

Él eludió la cuestión con un vago signo de la mano.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, el juez ha concedido tres semanas de investigación, lo que es mucho para volver a ver el caso y se nos mantendrá informados. De aquí a allá, procure mantenerse con vida, sé que la cárcel es un entorno muy crudo.

Se levantó, ignorando los gritos de la morena y dejó la estancia. Ella lo insultó, gritó, mezclando su rabia con los sollozos y el dolor que rompía su corazón y se expandía por su pecho, como un veneno que quemara cada vaso sanguíneo.

* * *

Bianca Mousse suspiró una vez más. Heredar un caso que era una manzana podrida la irritaba profundamente. Todo porque era nueva en el departamento.

Bianca era una muy bella mujer que parecía provenir de la aristocracia. Siempre elegantemente vestida, se movía con gracia y cuando entraba en una habitación, emanaba un aura acogedora. No le gustaba comer fritos o platos que desbordaban aceite. Y aunque le valía amables bromas, sabía que la gente la apreciaba por su trabajo bien hecho y meticuloso.

Entró en la sala donde estaban reunidas las pruebas y suspiró otra vez, ser la nueva en el servicio le había valido tener que revisar el caso de dos investigadores conocidos por sus investigaciones demasiado rápidas. Después de todo, ella no podía tomar partido alguno, ya que no conocía a la gente de esa ciudad. Se puso las manos en la cadera y entrecerró sus grandes ojos oscuros; incluso antes de comenzar, se recogió el pelo para estar más cómoda. Cogió su bloc de notas y durante las horas siguientes, escribió, tachó y volvió a comenzar, una y otra vez. Después, leyó

 _Reconstrucción:_

 _Cuchillo en la cocina. Regina Queen apuñala a Narcissa DeVill_

 _Nacissa DeVill deja la mansión y es inmediatamente seguida por Regina Queen. Persecución hasta el acantilado…_

Ella se detuvo, contrariada. Con el ceño fruncido, el bolígrafo suspendido y los ojos clavados en las fotografías que habían sido tomadas por los expertos científicos. Algo no encajaba…La inmensa mesa central se encontró cubierta de fotografías llenas de post-it. Alguien llamó a la puerta discretamente y ella se giró ligeramente para ver entrar a un hombre bajito que llevaba una camiseta roja y una chaqueta marrón oscuro. Llevaba entre las manos una fregona que estrechó un poco más al ver que molestaba a la joven.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Mouse

-Se lo ruego, Bernard, llámeme Bianca, ¿quiere?

-Hum…de acuerdo. Euh…tenía que…en fin…yo…yo

-Bernard, ¿le importaría ayudarme, por favor? ¡Necesito a un hombre inteligente!

-Oh…euh…euh…de acuerdo…

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven y se sentó en una silla con ruedas indicándole que se sentara en la que estaba libre.

-Bien, le expongo la situación, Regina Queen apuñala a su ex compañera en medio de su cocina, después su ex consigue escapar de la mansión y coge su coche para escapar. Dígame, ¿estas huellas de neumáticos, en su opinión, son las primeras o las últimas en haber pasado?

-Euh…¿cuáles?

Ella señaló con un dedo una serie de huellas sobre las que Bernard se inclinó frunciendo el ceño. Se rascó la frente y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…yo diría que las últimas, ya que cubren parcialmente las otras…

-Exacto, yo pensé lo mismo…

Él pareció aliviado, como si hubiera dado la respuesta correcta.

-Y…euh…¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó inseguro

Ella sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Quiere decir que hay algo que huele a podrido en este caso- concluyó ella alargando su sonrisa. Ella tenía algo.

El resto de la noche lo consagró a enunciar preguntas, una a una.

 _¿Por qué se encontraron pétalos en la mansión?_

 _¿Quién los puso ahí? ¿Emma? ¿Regina?_

 _¿Dónde se encontraba Emma Swan cuando Regina Q. usó el cuchillo?_

 _¿En la mansión? Su bicicleta fue encontrada en el porche._

 _¿Por qué Narcissa persiguió a Regina en coche?_

 _Ver fotos impresas, es el coche de Narcissa el que pasó después del de Queen._

 _Test de pólvora efectuado en el abrigo de Narcissa, ¿por qué no sobre las mangas de su blusa? Hay que hacer ese test._

Hacia las seis de la mañana, se encontró rodeada de un montón de hojas, sus cabellos en desorden y los vasos de café se alineaban en la mesa. Mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro y un bolígrafo apretado entre sus dientes se movía peligrosamente cuando ella murmuraba.

-¡Mouse!- la llamó el jefe del departamento

Ella alzó la cabeza y se enderezó, pero no se levantó. Como si el hecho de que su jefe la viera en tal postura no fuera vergonzoso.

-¿Jefe?

-¿Avanzamos?- preguntó él

Ella miró su reloj antes de alzar sus ojos hacia él.

-Sí

Él movió varias veces la cabeza asintiendo antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y?- dijo tras unos segundos

-¿Y, qué?

-¿En qué situación se encuentra? ¿Cuáles son sus conclusiones?

Ella suspiró suavemente

-Es muy pronto para tener «conclusiones», jefe

-Bien, entonces, ¿sus primeras constataciones?

Ella clavó su mirada en la de él y sin dejarse apabullar, declaró

-Sus agentes han clasificado mal los hechos…han dejado de lado muchas cosas…

Él puso un rictus molesto, pero lo borró inmediatamente volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

-Me habían dicho que usted no estaría de lado de nadie, Mouse…

Ella frunció el ceño, asombrada y turbada.

-¡Sí, de la ley y de los inocentes!- replicó ella levantándose finalmente –Usted me ha pedido mis conclusiones sobre la investigación, jefe, de momento, están en contra de sus agentes, lo siento, pero es así.

-¡No lo sienta, Mouse! No iba con mala intención cuando le hecho ese comentario, solo constato que…usted es justa.

Ella se giró para servirse una nueva taza de café.

-El juez nos espera en tres semanas en su despacho…¿estará lista?

-Lo estaré.

* * *

-Cariño, me estás mareando, ¿no querrías sentarte un poco?- preguntó Maléfica que dejaba ver señales de irritación

Regina se detuvo en medio de su camino y se sentó frente a su amiga.

-¡No comprendo cómo he podido caer en las garras de ese diablo!-gruñó ella

-¿Las garras del diablo?

-¡Gold!- precisó la morena frunciendo el ceño

-A tu abogado se le paga para sacarte de aquí, y visiblemente, lo va a lograr- replicó secamente la rubia.

-Tengo miedo de que no lo entiendas- declaró Regina con un pánico que animaba sus manos -¡Ella se va a pasar su vida en la cárcel! ¡Acaba de arruinarse su vida entera! ¡Todo por protegerme! Ella ha…

Maléfica le lanzó de repente una mirada glacial, dejando a la morena callada en mitad de su frase.

-¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente –Mal, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Quién ha protegido a quién en primer lugar? ¿Quién arruina casi su vida por la otra?

La respuesta de la ex profesora quedó bloqueada en su garganta. ¿Cómo podía saber Maléfica lo que Regina había hecho por Emma? Regina jamás se lo había contado.

-Aquí entre nosotras, creo que tu abogado ha calculado muy bien su golpe, ¡ya no es una cuestión sino de tiempo! Pero puedo comprender que estés desilusionada por dejar su lujosa celda y a tu compañera.

Instantáneamente, Regina se llevó una mano a su escayola y lanzó una furiosa mirada a la rubia.

-¡No quiero que Emma tenga esta vida!

-¡No eres tú quien lo decide!

Regina frunció el ceño y un silencio interrumpido por las conversaciones de otras detenidas se instaló. Cada una de ellas se hundió en sus pensamientos para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con la conversación.

-Mal, durante toda mi vida la felicidad se me ha escapado entre los dedos…Mis momentos de felicidad intensa los he vivido con Henry y Emma…

-Entonces Emma ha decidió devolverte una parte de esa felicidad, así que tómala y vete de aquí.

Regina estrechó sus párpados, sintiendo una ola de sentimientos contradictorios golpeando en el interior de su caja torácica.

-Creo que la necesito _demasiado_ …

-¿Qué entiendes por «demasiado»?

-¡Yo…creo que…que todo esto es demasiado…demasiado duro de soportar!- susurró antes de levantarse y dejar el patio sin una palabra más.

* * *

Bianca Mouse estaba de pie delante del despacho del juez, con un traje-chaqueta perfectamente planchado y un moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones. Su carpeta, en la que estaban las pruebas que había podido reunir, estaba sujetada fuertemente bajo su brazo, pero no parecía incómoda con su peso. Su jefe fue a su encuentro y le estrechó brevemente la mano.

-¿Está segura de lo que va a hacer?- preguntó él

-Jefe, aún no me conoce muy bien, pero…le aseguro que lo que llevo en esta carpeta va a conmocionar muchas vidas y aunque estoy apenada, la verdad debe ser absolutamente revelada.

-Bien…entonces adelante, no hagamos esperar al juez.

Bianca se sintió incómoda en el mismo momento en que entró en la sala, pero no lo dejó ver. Inspiró profundamente y sonrió al juez antes de abrir su carpeta.

Le dio todo el dossier, absolutamente todo. El interrogatorio de Emma. La conversación que ella había mantenido con la madre de Regina. Con Zelena. Con Jenny, la mujer que la había ayudado a dar a luz a Henry, y que se acordaba de ella como si todo hubiera pasado la víspera, sobre todo porque se trataba de una de sus primeras guardias. También entregó los informes sobre las huellas de los neumáticos, las preguntas que se hacía sobre los pétalos de rosa, los registros de sus entrevistas con Regina Mills…o Queen, poco importaba su nombre.

-¿Ha ido a ver a Regina Queen a la cárcel?- preguntó el juez impresionado

-Señor, me pidió que volviera a estudiar el expediente, así que evidentemente, he escuchado a todo el mundo.

El juez pareció mirarla como si estuviera loca, pero escuchó con atención su relato.

-Bien, lo ha estudiado absolutamente todo, pero lo que me interesa no es conocer el pasado de Regina Queen o el de Emma Swan, sino…

-Precisamente, ese pasado está directamente relacionado con la noche que nos interesa, señor juez- informó ella –En mi opinión, fue Narcissa quien persiguió a Regina, no a la inversa y cuando los anteriores investigadores interrogaron a Emma y a Regina, las dos afirmaron que Narcissa tenía un arma que cayó por el acantilado cuando el disparo mortal fue dado.

-Sí…eso es muy práctico- declaró el juez perplejo.

-Sí, pero las dos mujeres fueron interrogadas por separado, es extraño que hayan dado la misma versión de los hechos, ¿no le parece?

-Hum…en efecto. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es quién dio el tiro mortal. Pues aunque se tratara de legítima defensa, una persona está muerta y la susodicha arma nunca ha sido encontrada. Ante la ausencia de esa prueba, no puedo confirmar la legítima defensa.

Bianca frunció el ceño y la conversación continuó durante varios minutos. Después, él hizo entrar a Regina y a Emma en la sala y rápidamente, ellas se miraron como si fuera la primera y última vez que pudieran verse. No intercambiaron sino una mirada, ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, nada más.

-Señoras, hemos avanzado considerablemente en la investigación, y hemos decidido darles una última oportunidad…- declaró el juez con voz grave –Esa noche, ¿quién apretó el gatillo?

-¡Yo!- respondieron las dos a la vez.

Emma fusiló a Regina con la mirada, pero esta no se dejó impresionar y mantuvo la mirada en los ojos claros.

El juez las observó fríamente y sus labios se apretaron al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño

-Bien…

* * *

La pequeña puerta de hierro que daba al patio se abrió con un ruido siniestro y desde donde ella estaba, Maléfica lo escuchó perfectamente. La tez lívida de Regina no se le pasó por alto. Esperó, sin embargo, a que su amiga se sentara frente a ella. Pero por primera vez, la morena se puso a su lado, en el mismo banco que rodeaba la mesa. Maléfica la miró un momento, sin comprender. Regina lanzó una ojeada a sus trabajos y preguntó con voz débil

-¿Me das una pluma?

El rostro de la rubia se agachó, comprendiendo de repente. Deslizó una de sus plumas sedosas hasta su amiga.

-Cariño, yo…

-¿Puedo…- cortó Regina con voz temblorosa –puedo quedármela?

Maléfica asintió con tristeza y abrió los brazos para recibir a la morena que se hundió en llanto haciendo temblar al cuerpo que la recibía. Regina se aferró a ella como si fuera su roca en la tempestad.

-Te voy a echar de menos- murmuró Mal acariciando dulcemente la espalda de la joven

En su puño, la pluma negra se arrugó un poco bajo la presión que ejerció Regina, pero tuvo cuidado para no destrozarla más. Varios minutos más tarde, Maléfica la empujó hacia atrás para secar sus lágrimas, y ella la ayudó enjugando con su pulgar algunas gotas rebeldes.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó

-Mañana- respondió Regina

Maléfica sonrió a su pesar. Le rompía el corazón perder a Regina, después de todo, era una buena compañía y era la única que soportaba sus sarcasmos sin amenazarla con sacarle los ojos.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- murmuró la rubia que sentía su voz embargada por la emoción –¿Podrías dejar esto sobre la tumba de mi hija, por favor?

Le pasó un atrapa sueños hecho de trozos de madera y de cuerdas del que plumas oscuras colgaban. Regina lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos finos y sus ojos ascendieron hasta encontrar los de la rubia.

-A ella le encantaba el negro- dijo –Le hacía pensar que en cada oscuridad había un resplandor que podía brillar como en una noche estrellada.

Regina posó su mano en la de su amiga y le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento por ella, Mal

-Yo también…

Regina pasó el resto de su tiempo al lado de Maléfica alisando plumas en un silencio casi religioso. Después, un guardia vino a buscarla y Regina se llevó el atrapa sueños. Maléfica le pidió que no se girara al salir del patio, y Regina nunca supo que era para que no la viera derramar una lágrima.

Al día siguiente, le devolvieron sus cosas, sus llaves, sus joyas, su…identidad y un hombre la empujó amablemente hacia la salida de la prisión.

Una vez fuera, sintió el frío golpearla sin contención y ella se ajustó más su abrigo. Un ruido ensordecedor captó su atención; flashes de luz salían de todas partes. Gritaban su nombre y carteles con un cisne coronado era enarbolados. Tragó con dificultad al ver a esa muchedumbre oscura y le dio gracias al cielo de que unas barreras y los agentes de policías estuvieran ahí para contenerla. Pero los gritos no dejaban ninguna duda: la ola mediática provocada por Emma estaba ahí, y querían respuestas.


	29. Bajo una canción de Dean Martin

**Bajo una canción de Dean Martin**

-Regina- la llamó de repente una voz a su derecha

Gold estaba allí, apoyado en su bastón, y a su lado, con un vestido ceñido…

-Emma…

Se abrazaron con fuerza, el dolor de haber estado separadas por tanto tiempo salía a la superficie. Después, Regina se giró hacia Gold y lo clavó con la mirada. Él la ignoró y estiró sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Qué alegría verla libre!- canturreó él

-Imagino que debo darle las gracias-dijo con voz fría

-El trato, por mi parte, está saldado, señorita Queen. Pronto tendrá que cumplir el suyo.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de asco y piedad que no pasó desapercibido a Emma. Hubo un silencio durante el cual Gold lanzó una mirada a las cámaras. Emma tiró suavemente del brazo de Regina para arrastrarla por un camino donde no había ningún periodista.

-Volvamos- murmuró ella

Regina asintió y pasaron por delante de Gold para alejarse de la prisión y evitar la horda de periodistas. Pero la morena se detuvo, se giró hacia el hombre que la había defendido y lo observó un momento antes de decir

-La «duda razonable» era su idea desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Él esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza para mirar sus manos sobre el bastón.

-Vamos, Regina, desvelar la estrategia es perder un poco, ¿no cree?- dijo él enarbolando una mirada maliciosa –Pero prefiero avisarla, la duda razonable siempre tiene un precio. Espero que esté preparada para pagarlo.

Emma presionó otra vez la mano de Regina.

-Yo me ocupo de la prensa, dese prisa en marcharte.

Emma la arrastró a la parte trasera de la prisión, a un parking donde varias personas esperaban, apoyadas en un coche.

Regina se quedó estática al reconocer a una de ellas. Su hermana.

-Bien, hermanita, ¿no vienes a darme un abrazo?- dijo Zelena posando una mano en su cadera como Regina sabía hacer tan bien.

Una barrera se desplomó en su corazón y se lanzó a sus brazos conteniéndose para no llorar.

-¡Te he buscado por tanto tiempo, cariño!- le confesó la pelirroja

-Chicas, deberíamos subir al coche antes de que los periodistas aparezcan- dijo David abriendo la puerta para que entraran. Pero antes de hacerlo, Regina se colocó frente a él y acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

-Lo siento- susurró ella hundiendo sus ojos en el océano azul del atractivo joven.

Él lanzó un suspiro de alivio y la acogió en sus brazos. Como si ella fuera para él su hermanita adorada.

-¡He tenido tanto miedo!- le confesó él poniendo una mano en su cabeza manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-David…

-¡Nada de palabras, al coche, chicas!- gruñó él amablemente

La mirada de Regina navegaba entre el paisaje que desfilaba tras los cristales del coche y los cabellos de Emma que sobresalían de su gorro en una brillante cascada. Extrañamente, en el coche todos estaban en silencio desde que habían salido de Nueva York. Pero Regina no quería romper ese silencio y rezaba interiormente para que nadie lo hiciera. ¿Qué le podía decir a su hermana a la que no había visto en años, y que durante esas semanas había conocido tantas cosas sobre ella? ¿Qué le podía decir a David que seguramente se había sentido traicionado por no conocer los elementos que componían la vida de Regina antes de conocerse? Y Emma…

Emma era la persona a la que Regina más temía hablarle. Existía ese lazo especial entre ellas, que las unía en el drama que habían vivido y que la morena lamentaba sobre todas las cosas.

Zelena, sintiendo ciertamente la angustia de su hermana, acarició suavemente su mano y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Regina se la devolvió. Había tantas preguntas que deseaba hacer. Comenzando por a dónde se dirigían, dónde estaba Henry y Daniel y qué iban a hacer ahora…

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Emma girándose hacia David quitándole así un peso a Regina

-¡Vamos a celebrar vuestra libertad!- respondió él sencillamente

El cerebro de Regina no lograba creer en esa libertad. Tenía la impresión de que alguien iba a aparecer para lanzarla a la celda entre las otras presas. Pensó en esa posibilidad y su respiración se bloqueó en su pecho. Después, razonó y se concentró de nuevo en la carretera. Finalmente, sintió un poco de decepción, no deseaba festejar nada, habría querido hacerse una bola en su cama y no moverse en días.

Una hora más tarde, David cogió un camino que llevaba a un lago donde varios coches ya estaban aparcados. Regina observó a su hermana con curiosidad y esta le pellizcó la nariz.

-¡No pongas esas cara, hermanita! ¡Te prometo que solo tendrás buenas sorpresas!

David se detuvo delante de un chalet y bajó para abrirle la puerta a su amiga. Esta posó con precaución su pie en la fresca nieve que caía y se ayudó del brazo de David para salir totalmente del coche.

-Estás temblando- observó él posando una mano amiga en la parte baja de su espalda.

Era verdad, temblaba, pero sin embargo no tenía frío.

-Creo que es la emoción y…

-¿Y…?- preguntó él

-El shock

Sus miradas se hundieron la una en la otra, y Regina pudo leer compasión en el fondo de los ojos claros.

La ayudó a caminar hasta el gran chalet escondido entre los árboles. De la chimenea se escapaba humo y notó un dulce aroma a pan de especias entrarle por la nariz. Sujetando aún el brazo de David, vio la luz filtrarse por una ventana que daba a una cocina donde algunas personas parecían estar trabajando. Desde donde ella estaba, no podía ver quiénes eran, pues estaban a contraluz.

Se escuchó un gran grito y la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente para dejar ver a un bulto que bajó rápidamente los pocos escalones y se precipitaba hacia Regina que casi se cayó por el impacto.

-¡Joder, estás aquí!- gritó Chloè estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas –David no quiso que fuera a buscarte con él, en su opinión, hubiera estropeado la sorpresa

-¡Chloè!- gruñó David

Chloè no podía soltar a su amiga tan rápido y la mantuvo algunos segundos más entre sus brazos. A continuación, ella se dirigió a Emma y la pequeña rubia sufrió la misma suerte. La ex estudiante parecía perturbada por esa afección y su expresión interrogadora hizo reír a Zelena y a Regina. Sin embargo, la mirada de Regina fue captada por una nueva persona que ciertamente habría escuchado los gritos de Chloè. Henry parpadeaba, completamente pasmado, como si lo acabaran de sacar de la cama en mitad de la madrugada. Estaba guapo con un trajecito y su pajarita resaltando sus sanas mejillas. Daniel apareció tras él, pero no lo contuvo cuando decidió bajar los tres escalones del porche.

Las lágrimas de Henry comenzaron a caer al mismo tiempo que las de su madre, y él corrió gritando

-¡Papá Noel recibió mi carta!

De rodillas, la morena acogió a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos y de palabras tiernas. Ignoró la nieve que mojaba su pantalón y continuó durante varios minutos reencontrándose con su hijo. Emma había subido los escalones del porche para llegar hasta Daniel a quien le dio un abrazo amistoso. Miraron con emoción no contenida a madre e hijo besarse una y otra vez.

-¡Mamá, lloro, pero estoy contento de verte!- exclamó la vocecita del muchacho

Regina enjugó las lágrimas de su hijo y le explicó que también se puede llorar de alegría, que estaba permitido aunque fuera raro poder hacerlo.

Daniel finalmente fue a su encuentro y ayudó a Regina a levantarse. Agarró a Henry con un brazo, mientras con el otro estrechaba a Regina contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Bienvenida!- le dijo al oído.

Acompañó a madre e hijo hasta el porche del chalet donde Emma los esperaba. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la morena y cogió al pequeño al que colocó sobre su cadera. Daniel las dejó entrar solas a la casa. Pasaron el umbral con una gran aprehensión. En el interior, la voz de Dean Martin las acogió con un villancico y Emma se quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir quienes estaban dentro.

August, Nathan, Joy, Lucy, Ruby, Belle, Mary Margaret sujetando a su hijo, Will, Jefferson, todos estaban en diferentes sitios de la sala y pararon lo que estaban haciendo para verlas entrar. David posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga

-¡Feliz Navidad!- murmuró él

-Estamos a 25 de enero- hizo la observación Emma inclinándose hacia David que estaba al otro lado de Regina.

-No esta noche- respondió la morena, emocionada

-Esta noche es 25 de diciembre- informó Zelena quitándose el abrigo verde botella –y vamos a pasar la Navidad todos juntos

Uno por uno fueron a abrazarlas y Emma dejó a Henry con Zelena que prometió al niño un vaso de leche para hacerse bigotes de gato.

Nathan se lanzó sobre su hermana mayor y la estrechó fuertemente contra él. Ella aprovechó para agarrar a Regina del brazo y presentarle a Joy, Amber y Nathan.

-Chicos, os presento a Regina

Esta les ofreció una cálida sonrisa, pero su rostro se tiñó de sorpresa no fingida cuando Nathan la estrechó también entre sus brazos. Algo incómoda, Emma carraspeó y Joy enarboló una expresión cómica.

-¡Así es él, en cuanto ve a una chica bonita, tiene que saltarle encima!

-¡Cállate, Joy!- gruñó Nathan separándose de Regina -¡Te recuerdo que ella ahora forma parte de la familia!

Regina abrió la boca, asombrada por tal anunció y a su vez, vio claramente que Emma estaba en pánico.

-Ya…bueno, chicos…¿Y si la dejáis respirar?- murmuró ella con una sonrisa

Mary abrazó a continuación a Regina, sin darle tiempo para que hablara de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Estoy…feliz de veros a las dos!- sollozó la morena bajita mientras reía.

Ellas le agradecieron su presencia y su acogida; pero mientras todos las saludaban, Regina no podía apartar su mirada de Henry por mucho tiempo. Tras su vaso de leche, se había instalado en el salón para jugar con el hijo de los Nolan.

Chloè volvió de la cocina y anunció que el pavo estaba casi hecho ya, a lo que David añadió que de hecho faltaba una hora para que pudieran pasar a la mesa.

El buen humor estaba presente, pero algo retenía a Regina. Sin duda el hecho de volver a ver a todo el mundo sin haber tenido tiempo de prepararse le daba un poco de miedo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro e hizo que se diera poco a poco la vuelta. Zelena la escrutaba como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Emma y tú tenéis una habitación para pasar la noche en la segunda planta, y August y Daniel os han preparado las cosas para esta noche. Creo que podéis ir a prepararos tranquilamente, yo vigilaré a Henry- dijo ella al ver a Regina buscarlo con la mirada.

-Gracias…

-Mary te indicará el camino, y…por favor, dile que deje de llorar a cada momento, pronto se me acabarán los pañuelos que tengo en la casa.

* * *

Emma miró el vestido que August le había elegido y sonrió tímidamente. El tejido púrpura de terciopelo no habría podido ser más hermoso y el escote valorizaba su pecho terso. Se giró para ver a Regina salir del baño y una O de sorpresa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ya- murmuró Regina –Daniel no ha hecho gala de sobriedad.

Su vestido estaba compuesto de un corpiño oscuro que estilizaba su fino talle gracias a los detalles plateados que se dispersaban sobre sus caderas. Después, el tejido negro, salpicado de lentejuelas y strass, parecía caer en una fluida cascada por sus piernas para acabar su recorrido en algún sitio de sus tobillos. Los pasos que ella daba eran inmediatamente seguidos de un cautivador movimiento de la tela que rozaba sus gemelos. Emma se levantó para tomar a su compañera por la cintura, sintiendo cómo se incrustaban en su piel los relieves plateados.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella

-¿Sentir?

-¡No debí esperar siete meses! Yo…debería haberlo confesado todo en cuento salí del coma

-Emma…no es el momento de hablar de todo eso. Hablaremos porque…hace falta, pero…ahora no, por favor

-¿Por qué?

-Porque podría decir cosas que probablemente lamentaría después y porque…no pensé que podríamos tener un día esta conversación, así que…

-Regina, quiero que hablemos, esta noche si es necesario, pero quiero disfrutar de mi vida con Henry y contigo.

-¡Precisamente Emma! No estoy segura de poder darte esa vida, así que…por favor…pasemos esta noche como nos ha sido ofrecida y…hablemos de todo esto otro día.

Pasó rápidamente por delante de Emma para evitar enfrentarse con su mirada, pero no pudo resistirse a la voz que la llamó en un tono de súplica. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro descompuesto de su ex alumna.

-¿Ya no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia mí?

-La cuestión no es esa, Emma…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí es esa! ¡Es es la que yo me hago! ¡Te pediría que fueras honesta conmigo!

Para comenzar a contestar, Regina redujo los pocos metros que la separaban de la rubia para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla lo más tiernamente posible. Un gemido de alivio salió de la boca de la joven en el momento en que ella se apartó para observar los ojos claros.

-Te amo, Emma Swan. Pero la cuestión no es esa- repitió la morena

-¿Qué trato has hecho con Gold?

Tras una última caricia en su mejilla, Regina se giró para ir al encuentro de los invitados que esperaban abajo. Emma, a pesar de la angustia que le encogía el vientre, bajó tras ella.

Ruby y Belle pasaron un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, felices de verla.

-¡He tenido que conducir tu Minion gigante hasta aquí, ha sido algo humillante y no quiero volver a tener que hacerlo!- avisó Belle tendiéndole un vaso de ponche.

-¡Qué amable!- gruñó Emma pensando en su suntuoso coche que tendía que dormir al frío.

-¿No le mencionas el rayón que le hiciste al salir de la ciudad?

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, casi escupiendo el líquido que tenía en la boca.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó ella comprendiendo que se trataba de una broma.

* * *

Henry no estuvo jugando durante mucho rato con su nuevo amigo, y se pegó a su mamá en cuanto la vio. Regina se sentó con él en una sala algo apartada del bullicio de la velada. El sillón frente a la chimenea fue su refugio temporal. Se sentó tranquilamente y su hijo decidió sentarse en sus rodillas, sus pequeñas piernas a cada lado de las caderas de su madre. Jugaba con su gargantilla mientras ella lo observaba con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Tío Daniel ha dicho que has vuelto para siempre- murmuró el niño rodando el colgante de Regina entre sus dedos

-¡Sí, es la verdad! ¡Tú y yo podremos vivir juntos en la misma casa, para siempre! ¡No solo durante las vacaciones!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!

-¿Podré dormir contigo?- preguntó buscando la mirada de aprobación de su mamá

-No todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando sí. ¡Si no roncas muy fuerte!- dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga

Él se retorció alegremente mientras reía.

-¿Sabes que eres el jovencito más guapo de la tierra con tu pajarita?- lo cumplimentó Regina como si la idea de vestir a su hijo de esa manera para siempre fuera la mejor que existiera.

Henry, con sus manitas, acarició el rostro de su madre, apartándose los mechones para ver mejor sus ojos y tocar su piel.

-¡Mamá, te he echado mucho de menos!- dijo acurrucándose de repente en su cuello, casi tirándola hacia atrás.

-Yo también, yo también…

Se dio cuenta de que David estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. En sus ojos había una felicidad que nunca había visto y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa feliz mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo de arriba abajo para calmar sus miedos.

David se adelantó para sentarse en el reposabrazos y no pudo borrar su sonrisa.

-Estoy contengo de que finalmente estés aquí- murmuró presionándole afectuosamente la rodilla.

-Yo también, David- dijo ella

-Va a ser una muy buena velada

-¡No lo dudo! Gracias por haber organizado todo esto- dijo ella educadamente

-Fue tu hermana quien tuvo la idea. Nos ha invitado a todos a pasar la noche en diversos chalets que están relativamente cerca de este y te aseguro que haremos una gran fiesta. En fin…una vez que los niños estén durmiendo.

Regina sonrió y se sintió aliviada cuando alguien llamó a David desde la otra estancia. No quería compartir ese momento sino con su hijo y se estaba conteniendo para no dejar la velada y disfrutar, solo para ella, de esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus grandes ojos marrones y sus besos babosos.

-Mamá, ¿tío Daniel y Emma van a vivir con nosotros también?

-No lo sé, mi amor, ya veremos

-¡Me gustaría mucho!- explicó él girando su rostro hacia el fuego de la chimenea para disfrutar de ese calor. Regina cerró los párpados y se dejó acunar por el crujido de la madera en mitad de las llamas y por los ruidos que hacía su hijo.

-Hermanita- llamó dulcemente Zelena entrando en la estancia –Vamos a pasar a la mesa. A no ser que quieras pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu retoño.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. De todas maneras, si decidía quedarse, nunca más podría dejar esa estancia. Decidió disfrutar la velada. Sin embargo, no lograba soltar mucho el agarre. Incluso cuando la cena terminó, incluso cuando los regalos de los niños fueron abiertos, incluso una vez que fueron acostados.

Es más, tuvo que prometerle a Henry que se verían a la mañana siguiente.

Regina se sentía desnuda y sin ninguna ventaja frente a nadie, y las veces que le había sucedido eso en la vida no le había agradado.

A veces, captaba la mirada inquieta de Emma que la observaba desde el otro lado de la estancia, pero ella se concentraba en otra cosa para no tener que responder a sus expectativas.

Zelena estaba organizando la cocina cuando ella entró para servirse un vaso de agua. Al que ver que estaban solas, aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y estar más tranquilas.

-¡Entonces hermanita! ¡Está a tu gusto esta velada!

La morena asintió débilmente y metió su vaso bajo el grifo. Zelena impidió que se sirviera y la giró hacia ella para mirarla detenidamente, poniéndola, de paso, algo incómoda.

-¡Has cambiado tanto, mi hermana pequeña!- susurró ella posando una mano en la mejilla de la morena

-¡He crecido!- resopló Regina apartándose

-No…en fin, sí, por supuesto, pero…has…has encajado tantos golpes que puedo verlos marcados en tu rostro.

Regina comprendió que Zelena no hablaba de golpes físicos, sino más bien de los que habían roto su vida varias veces, su violación, sus maltratos, su huida, su fingimiento…

-Te pones una máscara de frialdad, pero debajo hay tanta debilidad…

-¡Para!- susurró Regina colocándose al otro lado de la cocina

-¡Hermana!

-¡No! ¡Deja de analizarme! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Regina! En fin, soy tu hermana, y no lo sé todo, evidentemente, pero créeme cuando te digo que esa máscara que intentas ponerme en tu cara es el arma más valiosa que puedes tener frente a los desconocidos, pero aquí, esta noche, están tus amigos. ¿No es verdad?

Regina veía claramente a dónde quería su hermana llegar. Pero no estaba lista. Aunque Zelena se había dado cuenta de que no se sentía en confianza esa noche, esperaba que nadie más lo hubiera visto.

-¿Esta casa es tuya?- preguntó ella para cambiar de tema

Su hermana la dejó hacer, no quería provocar una disputa la primera vez que volvían a verse.

-Sí…mía y…de mi prometido

-Tu…¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Zelena! ¿Estás prometida?

La pelirroja resopló ruidosamente.

-Sí, y finalmente voy a poder casarme ahora

Regina frunció el ceño y se puso una mano en la boca cuando comprendió lo que su hermana había querido decir.

-¿Me esperabas?

-¡Esperaba encontrar tu huella! Ahora que está hecho, puedo pedirte que seas mi dama de honor

Regina asintió varias veces. Era un gran orgullo para ella ser la que sostuviera a su hermana hasta delante del altar.

Zelena dejó el paño con el que estaba secando la loza y suspiró

-Tu hijo es magnífico, Regina

-Sí, lo es

-Se te parece- continuó ella metiéndose en un tema resbaladizo

-Sí…

-¿Sabes…?

-¡No esta noche, Zelena, te lo ruego! ¡No me cojas de rehén para hablarme de eso!- pidió ella fríamente

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se pellizcó el labio concediéndole una tregua a la hermana. Esta finalmente se sirvió el vaso de agua y lo bebió rápidamente.

-Ah…tenemos tanto que recuperar- dijo animada la mayor sonriendo

Entraron en el salón donde los invitados bailaban alegremente. Con buen juicio, Regina decidió ir a sentarse a la mesa donde las copas y las botellas aún no habían sido quitadas y se puso a juguetear con un corcho de una botella de champán.

Chloè se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quién habría podido creer que un día tendríamos una fiesta con nuestras alumnas…?- murmuró Regina mirando a Ruby y Belle que obligaban a Emma a improvisar un loco baile.

-¿Quién habría podido creer que un día tú rechazarías mis visitas?- contra argumentó Chloè lanzándole una mirada herida

Regina no respondió inmediatamente, se había esperado esa reacción. Podía notar la cólera y la pena en la voz de su ex novia, pero no estaba especialmente alegre de tener que darle una explicación esa noche.

-¡No necesitaba visitas!

-¡Tonterías!- escupió Chloè frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

-Chlo…

-¿Qué te piensas que sentí cuando me presenté en la cárcel la primera vez y me dijeron que mi nombre estaba tachado de la lista? ¿Me expulsaste de tu calvario imaginando que me hacías un favor?

-No…

-¿Puedo saber lo que se te pasó por la cabeza?- exclamó la rubia que, ciertamente, tenía una o dos copas de más.

-¡Chloè, es verdad! ¡No necesitaba que vinieras a verme a una celda para escuchar lo difícil que era, cómo la vida afuera era animada incluso sin formar parte yo de ella! ¡No necesitaba ver vuestras miradas después de cada nuevo detalle puesto al microscopio por el tribunal! ¡No necesitaba verme débil ante vuestras miradas de compasión, desbordando ternura!

Había dicho todo eso con una dureza jamás mostrada en su voz y Chloè se mostró desconcertada durante unos segundos.

-¡No habrías visto nada de eso en mi mirada, idiota!- gruñó la rubia

-¿De verdad?- rio la morena alisando su vestido –Os imagino: «¡Oh, pobre Regina que tenía a un hijo escondido!»

-¡Yo sabía lo de Henry!- le recordó Chloè sin lograr interrumpir a Regina que hablaba cada vez más rápido alzando considerablemente el tono de voz. Tanto que, poco a poco, las conversaciones se fueron deteniendo.

-«Oh, pobre Regina que fue maltratada por su ex compañera» «Oh, pobre Regina, que perdió a su papá tan joven» «Oh, pobre Regina, que ha sido una madre infame» «Oh, pobre Regina, que fue violada»

-¡Regina!- gritó David lo suficientemente alto como para que ella alzara la mirada.

Se sobresaltó al ver que todo el mundo la miraba a pesar de que la música seguía sonando.

-Yo…necesito tomar el aire- jadeó sintiendo cómo el corpiño la asfixiaba. Salió rápidamente de la casa.

Los alrededores estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento que movía las copas de los pinos de vez en cuando. Encontró una roca al borde del lago, que se extendía detrás del chalet y se sentó a pesar del frío que subía por sus piernas. Protegida por el pino, no necesitó quitar la nieve que, de otra manera, habría recubierto la roca.

Daniel se sentó a su lado para admirar, él también, el paisaje.

-¡Nada de sermones!- le avisó la morena cogiendo el abrigo y la manta que él le extendía.

-¡Ya me conoces, no es mi estilo!- replicó él maliciosamente –Pero…¿puedo saber qué te ha pasado?

Se encasquetó su expresión más fría, poniéndose la máscara de directora y declaró de manera neutra

-¡Esa gente se ha reunido en esa casa por una persona que no existe!

-¿Cómo?

-Regina Mills no existe. No soy esa…

-Regina Mills y Regina Queen son una única persona, una no puede existir sin la otra, ¿comprendes?

-Daniel, ¿qué esperan de mí?

-¿Qué esperas tú de ellos?- preguntó él pasando un brazo por sus hombros

-¡Qué me dejen en paz! ¡No tengo respuestas que darles! ¡No deseo enseñarles mi verdadero rostro! ¡Solo quisiera desaparecer!

-¡Como siempre!- replicó el hombre con una risa burlona

-¿Perdón?

-Regina, te has pasado la vida huyendo, estaría bien que ahora dejaras de tener miedo. Comprendo que tuvieras que partir las otras veces, pero ahora, nadie quiere hacerte daño. ¡Ellos solo quieren ver cómo te realizas!

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, solo turbado por los ruidos de la naturaleza.

-¡Lo que me molesta es que mi vida ha sido puesta bajo un microscopio y todo han mirado por él! Tengo la sensación de no tener ningún secreto para ellos. ¡De verdad, ningún secreto! Y además….y además la duda razonable no quiere decir inocente. Así que todo el mundo me mira como una culpable en potencia.

-Regina, lo que tú no sabes es que durante el tiempo en que has estado encerrada en Rikers, Emma ha estado ahí. Y ha hecho de todo para contar tu historia a tus amigos durante el proceso.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Déjame acabar! Jamás ha desvelado los detalles de lo que tú le habías dicho, sino que cuando algo era desvelado en el juicio, Emma informaba a tus amigos para que ellos conocieran la verdad de lo que te había pasado. Eso no hace de ti una víctima, ni siquiera una asesina, eso hace de ti un ser humano que ha sabido escapar perfectamente de la situación.

-¿Matando a Narcissa?

-No, escondiendo a tu hijo, cambiando de identidad, construyéndote una vida en la que todos estaban incluidos

-¡No veo la relación!

-La relación está en que en sus mentes Emma ha transformado a Regina Mills en Regina Queen. ¡Te conocen! ¡Así que sí, saben muchas más cosas de lo que tú esperabas, pero ninguno de ellos tendría el valor de juzgarte porque son tus amigos!

Regina suspiró. Daniel quizás tuviera razón.

-Bien, ¿y si entramos antes de morir congelados sobre esta gran roca?- propuso el hombre levantándose

-De acuerdo

Cuando ella entró en la casa, Regina se dio cuenta de que todos estaban recogiendo la estancia. Era evidente que ella había puesto el punto y final a la velada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-Emma y tú estáis cansadas, os vamos a dejar que descanséis un poco- canturreó Mary mientras quitaba el mantel de la mesa.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro antes de tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-¡Tenéis que quedaros! ¡Se me prometió una fiesta de infarto y de momento, no he disfrutado mucho!- argumentó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

Regina alabó a Daniel cuando encontró su crema hidratante en su neceser. Frotó sus manos y la aplicó en sus piernas. Emma salió del baño y se deslizó bajo las sábanas.

-¿Es tu crema?- preguntó Emma recolocando su almohada en su sitio

-¡Sí! ¡Daniel ha pensado en todo!

Emma movió su cabeza y esperó a que Regina terminara. La morena finalmente se giró hacia ella y un momento de incomodidad atravesó su rostro. ¡Cómo amaba a esa muchacha…!

-¡Creo que es el momento para que tengamos esa conversación!

-¡No deseo hablar, Emma! ¡No, a las cinco de la mañana cuando mi hijo se levantará en menos de tres horas!

-Zelena ha dicho que se ocuparía de él si nos acostábamos muy tarde. Y como ella se acostó a la una, creo que se despertará mucho antes que nosotras.

-Emma…- suspiró la morena

-¿No estás preparada?

-No…

-Pues vas a tener que estarlo muy pronto. No esperaré esta vez dos meses. ¡Porque mira por dónde dormir a tu lado va a ser una tortura si no puedo tocarte!- dijo crudamente

Regina apagó la luz y se acostó cómodamente. Esa cama era un lujo paradisiaco. Delicadamente, sintió cómo Emma se acurrucaba contra ella y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. A su vez, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañera y los presionó suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Emma

-Buenas noches, Gina

Regina escuchaba la respiración de la rubia hacerse más pesada y tomar el ritmo del sueño. Aunque la fatiga quisiera arrastrar su cuerpo al reino de Morfeo, ella no tenía gana alguna de dormir. No en esa cama. Se soltó del agarre de la muchacha que gruñó y se aferró a la almohada a cambio del cuerpo cálido de la morena; ella cogió una manta y bajó despacio las escaleras para seguir el largo pasillo bordeado de ventanas a un lado y puertas al otro. Entreabrió una de ellas y se deslizó discretamente hasta la cama que presidía la estancia.

-¿Hein?

-¡Shhht!- susurró ella suavemente –Soy yo

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, ratoncito, por esta noche, mamá va a dormir contigo

-¿Tienes miedo de estar sola en tu habitación?- preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño, cansado

Regina sonrió estrechándole contra ella y le besó en la frente. No tardó mucho tiempo en volver a dormirse entre sus brazos y hasta que él se despertó por la mañana, ella estuvo ahí, velándolo, observando cada milímetro cuadrado de su rostro.

-¿Hermanita?- se asombró Zelena al entrar en la habitación para ver si su sobrino estaba despierto.

-Mamá odiaba cuando me llamas así

-¡Aún lo odia!- replicó la pelirroja sentándose en el colchón -¿No has dormido?

-No

-¡No va a desaparecer, Regina!- murmuró Zelena en un tono de reprobación

-Sí…un día partirá. Se marchará porque habrá encontrado a una chica que me odiará y que será mil veces mejor que su vieja madre.

Zelena soltó delicadamente el agarre de la morena para hundir sus ojos penetrantes en los de ella.

-Mientras, no va a esfumarse. ¡Te lo prometo! Puedes ir a dormir, yo me aseguraré de que tenga un buen desayuno

Finalmente decidió escuchar a su hermana y volvió a meterse en la cama de la que Emma no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando Emma abrió un ojo, sintió que algo no encajaba. Regina no estaba acostada, sino acurrucada al borde de la cama. Con el mentón sobre las rodillas, miraba fijamente a través de la ventana. Se acercó a la espalda de su compañera y posó una mano en su hombro. Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la rubia y escrutó su rostro con lasitud.

-¿Gina? ¿Has dormido bien?

-No exactamente…

-¿Te haría bien un buena ducha?- propuso Emma acariciando la fina espalda que seguía a su frente.

-Quizás…

-Regina, ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien, no te preocupes

-¿No quieres que hablemos un poco…?

La morena se giró finalmente hacia ella y sacudió la cabeza como desconectada del mundo. Ella frunció el ceño y como si fuera una evidencia, soltó

-No, creo que no serviría de nada.

-¿Entonces, ya está?- suspiró Emma –Voy a recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Con un poco de suerte, llegaré a tiempo para la reapertura del _Chapelir Flou_

-¡Emma!

-¡No! De verdad, Regina. ¡Creo que no hay necesidad de más palabras! ¡Acabas de dejarlo perfectamente claro!

Las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos amenazaban con caer de una sola vez, pero se refugió en el baño para prepararse para partir. Cuando salió, Regina aún estaba cerca de la ventana y miraba las espesas nubes amontonándose encima del lago. No pronunció ninguna palabra cuando Emma cogió las llaves del coche que estaban sobre la cómoda para salir y no mostrar más su debilidad a esa mujer.

Era demasiado duro, tenía que marcharse. Aprovechó el silencio de la casa para esfumarse rápidamente. Una vez fuera, se metió en su coche y arrancó el motor. ¡Se había acabado el SwanQueen!


	30. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, ya solo queda el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ah, este capítulo es muy largo.**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Regina Queen aparcó su Tahoe negro de alquiler en la avenida Saint Charles. Necesitaría una gran taza de café para recuperarse del viaje, pero quiso antes cumplir con su palabra. Cogió su bolso que se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero y se soltó el cinturón para bajar del alto coche. Al tener Louisiana un clima tan diferente al de Nueva York, se sorprendió al recibir una corriente de aire cálido en su rostro. Metió la llave para cerrar el coche, y una vez lo hubo hecho, caminó hacia el sendero bordeado de árboles del otro lado de la calle.

Soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a buscar entre todas las lápidas. Inconscientemente, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia Henry. El muchacho había crecido tanto en su ausencia, ya no hacía siestas a cada momento y su desayuno favorito había tenido tiempo de cambiar ya tres veces. Su carácter se afirmaba y no soportaba la injusticia, poniéndose furioso si uno de sus compañeros de clase se atrevía a cometer una. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, también ella había cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Ahora se sentía mujer. Ya no se escondía, llevaba lo que quería, decía lo que pensaba, vivía como mejor entendía. Ya no había nadie ahora para mantenerla cautiva en un prisión sin muros.

De repente se detuvo para sacar del bolsillo de su abrigo un trozo de una fotocopia de un periódico arrugado. Lili Egg. Ninguna duda, estaba delante de la lápida correcta. Sacó el atrapa sueños de su bolso y lo colocó correctamente para que no se cayera. El ligero viento sacudió las oscuras plumas y permitió a la morena asegurarse de que estaba bien colocado.

Con sorpresa, sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla para perderse en su cuello. Se arrodilló ante la hija de Maléfica y acarició la hierba que se extendía delante de la lápida.

-Ella no te ha olvidado- murmuró

* * *

Emma cerró su libro y se apelotonó en el sillón que había colocado cerca de la ventana. Soltó un suspiro y llevó su mano a su cuello mientras dejaba su mirada vagar a través del cristal que la protegía del frío y de los habitantes de esa ciudad. También la protegía de los periodistas llegados en masa a la pequeña ciudad de Maine.

Ante ese pensamiento, hizo sonar su lengua y se levantó dejando el libro encima de la cómoda de madera sin tratar. Regalo de Leroy. Deslizó sus pies en sus pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde los restos de la víspera esperaban ser echados a la basura. Tras haber limpiado, se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y vaciló antes de ponerle canela. Henry también le echaba. Golpeó el frasco para espolvorear. Cogió un DVD y lo tiró sobre el estante como si le hubiera quemado. _Las amistades peligrosas_. Cogió otro, persuadida que sería una mejor opción. _Con faldas y a lo loco_ ; ¿por qué no?

Suspiró. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Era desgraciada…y aunque Nelson MacGuson ya le había metido la idea en su cabeza durante la cena que habían compartido, no podía rendirse a creer que todo había acabado…

\- _Un juicio no es algo banal, Emma, aunque salgan de eso, la relación podría no soportarlo_ …

Tres golpes breves a su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse. Durante unos segundos, se preguntó si había pedido algo de comer.

-¡Márchese!-soltó -¡No daré ninguna entrevista!- gritó comprendiendo que era un periodista.

Asombrada, vio cómo el pomo se movía y la puerta se abría. No la había cerrado con llave. ¡Qué idiota! Al descubrir el rostro de Regina, sintió una cólera apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No es prudente dejar abierto- recalcó la morena uniendo sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro.

-Bueno, normalmente, cuando le digo a la gente que se largue, comprenden el mensaje y nadie tiene el atrevimiento de franquear el umbral de este apartamento.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, se reconocía un poco en la respuesta que Emma acababa de proporcionarle.

-Pensabas que era un periodista- argumentó ella –Así que no me lo tomé como dirigido a mí

-¡Pues deberías!- soltó Emma con voz mordaz

Regina frunció el ceño, de todas maneras se lo había merecido.

-Emma, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

Emma alzó las cejas para provocar a la morena.

-Vaya, ¿ahora quieres hablar? ¡Hace una semana que he vuelto, Regina! ¡Hace una semana que deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación! ¡No deberías haberme dejado marchar de la casa de tu hermana!

-¡Emma, si no quieres, dímelo, me marcharé y no volverás a escuchar de mí!

La rubia reviró los ojos y se recriminó no poder resistirse a esas mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y esos cabellos sacudidos por el viento, hizo una señal para que Regina se sentara.

-Gracias- murmuró ella eligiendo el sofá para sentarse

Emma inspiró profundamente para no descargarse contra la mujer a quien amaba tanto.

-Entonces, ya está, vamos a tener esa conversación…- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón del que se había levantado minutos antes.

-Así parece, el problema es que no sé por dónde comenzar…

-¿Estamos aún juntas?- preguntó Emma de sopetón.

Regina reflexionó sobre cómo responder a la pregunta sin ofender a la rubia. Pero la verdad era que ya no sabían hablarse porque en ocho meses, habían cambiado y quizás no habían tomado la misma dirección. Emma ya no era esa adolescente madura y alegre. Se había convertido en una mujer independiente con un trabajo, un apartamento, una herida en su mirada. Había dejado sus gafas para ponerse lentillas que permitían ver claramente sus ojos claros que en ese momento la estaban sondeando.

-Emma, nos amamos, eso es una certeza

-Entonces, ¿por qué rechazarme si me amas? ¿Por qué la necesidad de una conversación?

-Parece que has olvidado que acabo de pasar ocho meses en la cárcel y…

-¡Y lo siento, de verdad! Pero Regina, quise contarle todo a la policía en cuanto salí del coma. Fue ese idiota de abogado que…

-No es…

-¿Me lo echas en cara? ¿Es eso?

-¡Emma, no! No se trata de eso, te lo aseguro- afirmó la morena

-Entonces, ¿de qué, joder?

Regina inspiró profundamente. Había llegado el momento de poner todas sus dudas sobre la mesa y no estaba segura de que Emma pudiera comprender.

-¡Nuestro amor es…destructivo!- soltó finalmente

Una sombra pasó por la mirada clara y un rictus de cólera se fijó sobre el rostro de Emma para después dejar sitio a una incomprensión no fingida.

-¡Ok, estoy atónita!

-¡Emma, eso empezó desde el comiendo de nuestra historia! Nos aferramos la una a la otra porque yo necesitaba distracción y atención. ¿Qué mejor que una hermosa estudiante demasiado joven como para preocuparse de mis problemas de ex novias e hijos?

-¡Y te llevaste una patada en el culo en cuanto a eso!- se burló amablemente Emma

-Sí, es verdad, pero necesitaba ligereza y tú, tú necesitabas brazos protectores y estabilidad para huir de los problemas que tenías en casa de Linda y George…

-Ok, si la finalidad es hacer balance de nuestra…

-Por favor, Emma, no me interrumpas, ya es demasiado duro…- pidió con cierta pena en la voz.

Emma no respondió nada, curiosa por ver a dónde las iba a llevar esa conversación. De momento, estaba segura de poder darle la vuelta a la situación.

-Pero muy rápido, en cuanto comenzamos a salir juntas, destruí tu vida de despreocupada estudiante, y a la vez, comencé a torpedear mi carrera.

Era un calvario pronunciar cada palabra. Solo querría coger a la rubia entre sus brazos y mantenerla con ella por siempre. Pero continuó.

-A continuación, supiste lo de Henry y Narcissa, y muy rápido, adquiriste un rol que no deberías haber tomado. Dejando de lado a tus amigos, tu vida con tu familia adoptiva…Nos amamos. Mucho. Es un hecho. Pero mira las cosas de frente. ¡He estado en la cárcel por protegerte! ¡Y no es un reproche!- exclamó ella al ver que Emma iba a abrir la boca para excusarse otra vez.

-¡Y tú cometiste un crimen para protegerme! Asesinaste a alguien, Emma- murmuró ella como si alguien pudiera escucharla

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer para no acabar nosotras en el fondo del mar.

-Emma, si no me hubieras conocido, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-¡Gina!

-¡No! Escúchame, por favor.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que Emma no diría nada, retomó sus palabras.

-Nos amamos demasiado…Cuando una está dispuesta a matar y la otra a ir a la cárcel, ¡es algo destructivo! ¡Es malsano e inviable! ¿Qué pasaría si seguimos juntas? ¿Qué vida seguiría robándote? Necesito saber que estás a salvo y si para que eso suceda tengo que apartarme de tu vida, lo haré.

Emma sacudió sus bucles rubios y la fusiló con la mirada.

-¡Eso es! ¡Date los grandes aires, Regina! Pero quiero decirte una cosa, ¡estás muerta de miedo!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Sí! ¡Te da miedo que lo nuestro pueda salir adelante y que un día me despierte convertida en Narcissa! ¡O en Leo! ¡O en tu madre!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Hablo de que tienes miedo de que me convierta en alguien violento como Leo podía serlo, alguien que no te deje libertad para tomar una decisión! ¡Tienes miedo de que me vuelva manipuladora gritando a los cuatro vientos que, de hecho, eres tú quien cometiste el crimen, como Narcissa quería hacerlo! ¡Tienes miedo de que te encierre y de que te vuelva loca, como la tarada de tu madre! ¡Tienes miedo de que mude las cosas a mi favor, tienes miedo de que me convierta en un demonio! ¡Todo porque toda tu vida no has estado sino rodeada de demonios!

-¡No tengo miedo de ti!

-No digo que tengas miedo de mi, Gina. ¡He dicho que tienes miedo de aquello en lo que un día pueda convertirme! ¡Y yo creo injusto que no nos des una oportunidad!

-Tuvimos una oportunidad, la de vivir una historia magnifica y…

-¿Y es todo? ¿Se acaba aquí? Ahora que hemos hecho lo más duro, ¿quieres abandonar?

-¡Emma, no es una cosa fácil para mí!

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que nos hemos aportado la una a la otra? Tú me has dado amor, un amor como jamás conocí, me has dado al resto de mi familia. Porque Henry y tú constituís el resto de mi familia. Me has dado alegría sin pedir nada a cambio. Me has ofrecido momentos de felicidad sin pedirme nada a cambio. Me has aceptado como yo era, con mi duro pasado. Has sido paciente igual que yo lo he sido contigo. Yo te he ayudado a que reencontraras una vida con tu hijo, y aunque tuvo que ser a través de la muerte de Narcissa, estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. Porque aunque tenga pesadillas por eso, te he liberado de las garras de esa loca. ¡Ya no tienes que vivir escondida! ¡Ya no tienes que vivir con un nombre falso viendo a tu hijo una vez al año! ¡Joder, solo por ver tu sonrisa cuando tomas a tu hijo en tu brazo, lo volvería a hacer mil veces!

-¡Ahí está el problema, Emma! El día en que tenga un problema porque me hayan puesto una multa, ¿qué harás tú?

Emma aferró la mano de Regina para que la mirada a los ojos.

-¡Gina, estás argumentando como si yo fuera Narcissa! Déjame decirte que tengo más sentido común que ella y que no voy a matar el primero que te denuncie! Reconoce que la noche en que todo pasó, estábamos en una situación algo diferente. Teníamos una pistola encañonada hacia nosotras. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Narcissa, sin duda, habría localizado a Henry.

Regina se estremeció ante esa idea.

-Emma…te llevaste una vida, ¡no es algo insustancial! Es por eso que no puedo continuar contigo…¡Mira lo que te he hecho hacer! Yo…

Ella se levantó precipitadamente.

-¡Ya no me amas!- lanzó Emma al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta para escapar.

-Emma, yo…

-¡Si me amaras de verdad, no te marcharías!

-¡Por supuesto que me marcharía!

-¡No!

-¡Emma! ¡Intento salvarte!- gritó Regina girándose enérgicamente hacia la rubia que se encontraba precisamente tras ella.

La morena dejó escapar un sollozo sin lágrima alguna y retrocedió hasta la puerta para pegarse a ella. Ya no podía pensar correctamente.

-¿Salvarme de qué?- murmuró Emma acercándose a ella.

Regina no pudo mirarla a los ojos para decirle la más dura de las confesiones.

-De mí…

Una mano chocó en su cadera y la otra pasó bajo su mentón para alzarle la cabeza y captar su mirada.

-Siempre has tenido una imagen deplorable de ti misma, Gina. No necesitas salvarme…¡Mírame!- pidió ella al ver que la morena intentaba desviar de nuevo la mirada.

Emma presionó dulcemente sus labios contra los de ella y pidió tímidamente acceso a su boca con su lengua. Con un gemido triste, Regina se lo concedió para enredar sus lenguas. Rápidamente, su vientre se inflamó y se aferró a la blusa de su rubia. Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de esta y decidió meter una pierna entre las de la morena para mantenerla donde estaba. Sorprendida, Regina despegó sus labios para hundirse en la mirada esmeralda de su amante.

Podía leer en ella la adoración y decidió no perder tiempo para volver donde estaba. Desabotonó la blusa de su amada para poder acariciar su vientre, sus abdominales que tanto había echado de menos y su pecho tan dulce como el algodón.

Emma se dejó hacer, devorando el cuello perfumado de la morena. Ella comenzó a desabotonar la blusa blanca que escondía demasiado para su gusto.

-¡No! ¡Stop!- gruñó Regina empujándola, con la respiración sibilante y la mirada empañada en lágrimas

-Gi…

-¡No! ¡No he venido para esto!- dijo ella decepcionada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ok, ok- repitió Emma volviendo a abotonar su blusa.

Tragó pesadamente, avergonzada por haber precipitado las cosas. Retomando su respiración, no se atrevían a mirarse, por miedo a enfrentar los reproches de la otra.

-Lo siento- murmuró Emma pasando una mano por su cascada de cabellos rubios.

-No lo estés, también yo tenía muchas ganas. Pero…yo…no sé a dónde nos va a llevar todo esto- suspiró mientras se ponía su zapato que había deslizado de su pie.

Emma se había quedado cerca de la puerta, previniendo una posible huida de la morena. En cuanto a esta, se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-¿Sabes? Ya no necesitas un plan de diez años en adelante- murmuró Emma esperando que su respuesta no fuera tomada a mal.

-Lo sé

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó

-Sí, por supuesto

-Entonces…danos una oportunidad, creo que podemos intentarlo…¡deseo una vida contigo y con Henry!

Regina lo pensó. Pensó en esa vida que podría tener con Emma. Solo podría ser dulce y llena de sabor.

-Yo también lo deseo- confesó en voz baja, esperando que ningún avión le cayera sobre la cabeza o que la policía apareciera en la sala para llevarlas finalmente a prisión.

Emma se acercó despacio a la joven que estaba más baja que ella. Pasó su mano por los mechones morenos de su ex profesora de literatura y tiró muy ligeramente de ellos para hacer que levantara la cabeza.

-Entonces, quédate, por favor.

Después, ella se inclinó para besarla, saboreando una vez más los besos que siempre la volvían loca. Sintiendo cómo sus sentidos se inflamaban, la joven no pudo resistirse más. Regina dejó que Emma retomara las riendas y comenzó por encontrar una cómoda posición para las dos, sentadas en el sofá. Si sus labios y sus manos ya no sabían cómo comportarse, Emma sabía cómo usar sus dedos para arrancarle suspiros ligeros a su dulcinea.

Cuando su mano rozó el interior del muslo de la madre de Henry, sintió cómo se crispaba bajo ella. No de miedo sino más bien de excitación. Esas caricias esperadas por demasiado tiempo la volvían torpe. Emma hizo bajar la falda de la morena y con las prisas bajó también medias y zapatos. Después, se colocó encima de ella, dejando que su cascada rubia descendiera por su hombro. Regina casi pudo sentir su corazón volver a latir en ese preciso momento. Incómoda con la castidad de las caricias, gruñó ligeramente para que Emma fuera más lejos. Y manteniendo su mirada anclada en la de ella, sintió a su amada acariciar dulcemente su entrepierna, su mano se había deslizado bajo sus bragas de encaje negro. Se mordió el labio al quedarse sin respiración. Emma la conocía de memoria, era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo y era sin duda por eso que era una amante extraordinaria. Pero mucho más que eso, ella estaba a la escucha, incluso cuando la morena murmuraba la mitad de un pedido, la rubia respondía a ello plenamente.

Continuaron deshojándose hasta encontrarse desnudas.

La ex directora buscó un sitio donde clavar sus manos y los muslos tensos de la joven mujer encima de ella le parecieron un lugar excelente.

Encontró los músculos increíblemente mucho más desarrollados que la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Incluso detuvo los besos para mirar algo más abajo.

-¿Qué?- se asombró Emma

-¡Has desarrollado músculos!

-¡He corrido por tu liberación!- declaró Emma, encantadora

-Oh…y has pasado tiempo con Mary Margaret- refunfuñó Regina al encontrar su última frase cargada de ñoñería.

Emma estalló en carcajada y una de sus manos se perdió de nuevo en los cabellos oscuros mientras su otra mano penetraba en la intimidad ardiente de su amante.

-¡Emma!- la llamó tiernamente Regina al sentir que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en gozar, encajándose en el cuello de su rubia para expresar su placer. Emma la llevó hasta la cama donde pudieron acabar lo que habían empezado. Y controlándose apenas, Regina notaba un miedo aferrarle el vientre. ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar? Se quedó dormida profundamente.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, el teléfono de Regina las despertó de un sobresalto. La morena cogió la llamada y se giró para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Emma.

-¿Sí?...no, no, aún estoy en casa de Emma…Sí…hum…ha llevado más tiempo de lo previsto…Yo…sí, por supuesto. ¡Ya voy!

Colgó y se mordió el labio.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Henry a casa de Chloè

-Ok- dijo tranquilamente Emma mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Yo…lo siento, Emma…

-¿Lo sientes?

-Tú…¡lo deseaba tanto!

-¡Yo también!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Evidentemente! Gina, quiero esta vida contigo, yo…

-Le has quitado la vida a una persona, Emma.

-Lo sé- resopló posando una mano en la espalda de la morena –Y sufro por ello, de verdad, pero créeme también cuando te digo que lo hice no solo para protegerte sino también para protegerme. ¡Te lo juro!

Regina asintió y se dio prisa en vestirse para ir a buscar a su hijo.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes? Si quieres, ven a cenar aquí con Henry. Sería un placer teneros en mi casa. Pero no te obligo a nada…Escucha, ven si sientes que algo es posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma notó su vientre retorcerse. Esperaba con todo su corazón que la morena volviera. Ella había matado a alguien. Sí. Pero repasando la escena en su cabeza, no veía otra solución. No lo había hecho para hacer cantar a Regina, ni incluso por tener poder sobre ella y mucho menos una ventaja.

Vio a Regina salir de su edificio y le hizo una señal con la mano desde la ventana. Vio a la pequeña morena forrar su nariz con la bufanda para camuflar su risa de colegiala. Una horda de periodistas se precipitó hacia su coche para hablarle, pero ella tomó velocidad, sin duda, asustada ante todo eso.

Emma decidió ocuparse de la causa de noviolencenocry mientras esperaba el regreso de Regina. Después de todo, no iba a dejarlo caer porque Regina ya hubiera salido. Recibía un montón de testimonios de jóvenes que no se atrevían a enfrentarse a sus parejas, y ella respondía a cada una dándole diversos consejos. Intentando siempre dar lo mejor de ella. Y aunque Belle y Ruby se habían empeñado en ayudarla, Emma debía confesar que casi era una terapia para ella. A eso había que quitarle los emails con insultos y amenazas que recibía cada día. Belle y Ruby incluso habían hecho una lista con los diez mejores, pero cada día, uno llegaba para destronar a otro. Continuó hasta las siete y corrió a comprar algo para la cena.

Al volver al apartamento, se habría podido creer que nada había pasado. Ella canturreaba felizmente removiendo la salsa de su asado al que vigilaba para no quemarlo. Después, puso la mesa y esperó. La noche ya había caído hace tiempo, espiaba los faros de los coches que se detenían delante del edificio, pero nada.

Quizás Regina había decidido no volver. Quizás, después todo, se había tratado de la última vez.

El reloj la molestaba profundamente. Como si hubiera decidido tomarle el pelo con su melodía angustiante. Ocho y media. ¡Regina iba a venir!

Tic. Tac

Emma bajó el fuego para no quemar el plato.

Tic. Tac

Emma dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, convencida de que eso haría llegar a su novia.

Tic

Tac.

Las diez…No vendría. Todo no había sido sino ilusión, ella no estaba preparada para dar el paso, no estaba preparada para lanzarse a un vida con la rubia. Emma debía tomar su decisión…Se dio hasta medianoche para dejarse caer definitivamente.

Tic…

Tac…

Diez y media. Llamaron a la puerta. Corrió a abrir, con una expresión de alivio, lista a sermonear amablemente a la joven, pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Emma…

-¿David?- dijo asombrada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es Regina…

Inmediatamente, una inquietud se pintó en los trazos de la muchacha y sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

* * *

 _El dolor en el vientre de Regina fue repentino y fulgurante, bajó su mirada y vio la sangre aflorar bajo su blusa. Vaciló ante la vista del cuchillo que atravesaba sus carnes. David la llamó, pero ya no escuchaba, cogió el mango del cuchillo para sacar la hoja de su cuerpo, pero fue interrumpida por su amigo que la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras seguía de rodillas. Ella lo miró, furiosa porque no le dejaba retirar esa arma que le estaba causando un dolor insoportable. Él hablaba, pero ella lo escuchaba muy lejano, como si le hablara a través de algodón. Frunció el ceño e intentó decirle que estaba sufriendo. David le colocó un mechón de sus cabellos en su sitio y la estrechó contra él. Comprendió que quería tranquilizarla, pero el pánico se insinuó en ella. Veía la sangre resbalar abundantemente entre sus dedos y los de David y el hecho de que él le impidiera sacar el arma la molestaba profundamente. Él la sacudió dulcemente y ella se centró en los labios del hombre que tenía a su frente._

 _-¡No lo saques! Si lo haces, podrías ocasionar más destrozo_

 _-¡Me duele, por Dios!- susurró ella_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé…Te llevó al hospital._

 _Ella miró a su alrededor y vio un buen número de cámaras alrededor de ellos._

 _-¡David, los periodistas!_

 _-¡Apártense de aquí!_

 _Regina localizó a su hijo en los brazos de Chloè que le ponía una mano delante de los ojos._

 _Finalmente, Mary Margaret llegó a ayudar a David a meter a Regina en el coche y dejó que Chloè se ocupara del niño._

 _-¡David, rápido!- gritó Mary Margaret al ver la sangre manar más rápidamente. Sostenía la cabeza de Regina sobre sus rodillas y presionaba como podía la herida._

 _-Mary, voy a morir…_

 _-¡No! ¡Cállate, no vas a morir, vas a vivir!_

 _Regina perdía poco a poco el conocimiento._

* * *

Emma se negaba a llorar. Se precipitó sobre Mary Margaret cuando la vio en la sala de espera del hospital.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella

-¡Aún no han salido!

-¡Ya deberían haber acabado! Es de locos- se enervó David

Emma se paralizó unos segundos sobre la camisa de Mary.

-¿Es su sangre?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

La morena lanzó una ojeada a David que no le fue de ningún apoyo.

-…Sí

-Joder…¿por qué?- preguntó ella

Mary no tuvo tiempo de responder. La televisión en la sala de espera emitió el nombre de Regina haciendo que el pequeño grupo de sobresaltara.

 _-¿Un acto visiblemente homófobo?_

 _-Sí, según las imágenes y lo que el agresor gritó antes de apuñalar a su víctima, se trataría efectivamente de un acto homófobo._

Las imágenes en cuestión circulaban en bucle y a pantalla completa. Regina intentaba empujar a dos o tres periodistas explicando que ella no tenía nada que decir de momento sobre la relación que tenía con Emma Swan…En ese preciso instante, su rostro se retorcía de dolor y los gritos se alzaron de la muchedumbre. El cámara tuvo dificultad para encuadrar lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que impresionó a Emma fue la mancha de sangre que crecía como si la imagen hubiera pasado a marcha rápida. El torbellino en sus oídos hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas y tuvo que sentarse para no desfallecer.

-¡Emma!- gritó Mary. -Los médicos estaban confiados cuando la llevaban a quirófano. Te lo aseguro. ¡Hay que confiar en ellos!

-¡Ya no querrá nada conmigo!- se hundió ella

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver!- dijo David posando una mano sobre su hombro

El teléfono de Emma comenzó a vibrar, después sonó. Ruby. Belle…No lo cogió.

-¡La han apuñalado porque estaba conmigo! ¡Yo tomaba todo esto a la ligera! Yo…

-¡Emma! ¡Cálmate! ¡Desequilibrados hay por todas partes! ¡No es tu culpa!

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolable, su cuerpo siguió el movimiento, como si fuera presa de un ataque de epilepsia.

-¡O entonces es para castigarme! ¡Es eso!- dijo levantándose –Yo tomé una vida, así que a cambio, me arrebatan a la persona que amo. ¿ES ESO?- gritó ella con voz aguda -¿Es así cómo funciona la cosa?

-¡David!- gritó Mary para que él reaccionara.

El hombre tomó a la rubia por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente.

-¡Cierra la boca, Emma!- ordenó él -¡La gente podría escucharnos, así que cállate! ¡Te ordeno que te calles!

Tenía la voz dura y la mirada furiosa. Como única respuesta, ella asintió.

Mary agarró a una joven que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Perdóneme, hay noticias de Regina Queen, hace horas que…

-¿Nadie ha venido a avisarles? Hace una hora que ella…en fin…voy a…voy a buscar al doctor que…

-¡No!- gritó la rubia aferrando su manga -¡No! ¡Dígame! ¿Ha muerto? ¿Es eso?

El rostro de la joven palideció de repente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Usted es Emma, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

-No, no…no sabía que era de la familia- dijo ella mirando a Mary y a David –Yo…no, no ha muerto, está bien. ¡Hey! ¡Está bien!- susurró escrutando el rostro de Emma para asegurarse de que había comprendido –Ha debido haber una confusión y el interno no ha comprendido que debía avisarles. Voy a…voy a llevarlos a su habitación.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos y cayó directamente sobre los cabellos dorados que se esparcían sobre su pecho. Ella gruñó notando que su boca seca le dolía mucho.

-¡Gina!- gritó Emma alzando la cabeza

-A…agua…

La estudiante se precipitó al cuarto de baño para traerle un vaso y la ayudó a beber. Regina puso una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al sitio donde el cuchillo había estado clavado algunas horas antes.

-Henry está bien, sigue en casa de Chloè, y Mary Margaret y David están en la puerta, quieren entrar a verte, pero esperaban a que despertaras.

-Emma, ¿puedes decirme lo que tengo?

-Ningún órgano vital ha sido tocado y los médicos han reparado todo- suspiró Emma aliviada –Quieren dejarte salir esta tarde.

Regina reviró los ojos: ¡Vivan los EEUU!

-He tenido mucho miedo- resopló Emma poniéndose una mano ante los ojos

-¡Y yo también!- replicó la morena

Tras un corto silencio, ella suspiró y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Iba tranquilamente a buscar a Henry y un enfermo mental apareció y me apuñaló así como así

-David y Mary me han contado, ellos tampoco lo vieron venir…

Un silencio se hizo.

-¿Ibas a volver a verme?- preguntó finalmente Emma

Regina escrutó el dulce rostro medio inclinado hacia ella.

-No sabía si lo iba a hacer…- dijo finalmente –Y después, me apuñalan…

El corazón de Emma tuvo una caída vertiginosa.

-…y me dije que quería una vida contigo, incluso quizás más. Que era una suprema tontería perder a la única mujer que podía amarme.

El vientre de Emma se alivió de repente. Regina se quedaba…

* * *

Los días que siguieron consistieron en cuidar a Regina y Emma se dedicó a ella como si se tratara de un recién nacido.

Desayuno en la cama, almuerzo en la cama, televisión en la cama. Todo bien si Emma no hubiera insistido en lavarla con un guante en la cama. Por llevar mucho tiempo acostada, Regina tenía demasiada energía que tenía que expulsar de cualquier manera. La mañana del tercer día, estalló

-¡Necesito sentir el aire en mi cara y ver gente!- se enervó

-¡Mamá quiere ver gente!- gruñó Henry sentado a su lado en la cama

-Debo tener un ventilador por algún lado y podemos invitar a Mary y Dav…

-¡Emma!- se ofuscó Regina –Necesito salir, empiezo a encontrar tu apartamento asfixiante y horroroso

-¿Horroroso?- interrogó Henry mirando a su madre de tez pálida

-¡Bien, muy bien! Vamos a salir, señora gruñona…

-¿Señora gruñona?- exclamaron madre e hijo.

-…pero antes déjame ver si has limpiado bien tu herida. ¡Y mi apartamento no es ni asfixiante ni horroroso!- dijo ofendida

Regina gruñó cuando la rubia levanto su camiseta con sumo cuidado.

-Sabes que no eres mi madre, ¿verdad?- refunfuñó Regina

El rostro de asombro que emergió de debajo de su camiseta hizo que pusiera una mueca.

-¡Menos mal!- exclamó ella. –Si no, no podría hacer esto- dijo besándola tiernamente - ¡Todo en orden con respecto a la herida! ¡Te autorizo a salir!

-¡Gracias, Doctora Swan!- se burló Regina con mirada escéptica

-¿Emma es doctora?

La morena se dirigió al baño mientras la rubia terminaba de preparar a Henry para su pequeña salida. Cuando la ex alcaldesa bajó al salón, Emma le lanzó una extraña mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gina, si salimos, habrá que pasar por delante de los periodistas- dijo ella poco orgullosa

-Oh…

-Y…creo que si queremos que nos dejen tranquilas, tendremos que hacerles alguna declaración…

-¿Una declaración? Emma, no soy una estrella o…

-Solo decir que todo va bien, que te estás recuperando y que yo te cuido muy bien

-¿Puedo decir que queremos una vida privada? ¿Y que una de nosotras ya ha cometido un crimen así que no sería muy difícil cometer otro si no nos dejan en paz?- gruñó Regina tapando las orejas de su hijo.

Emma puso una expresión desolada.

-Euh…sí…de la segunda parte no estoy muy segura

Regina reviró los ojos

-Henry, ponte el abrigo, cariño. Nos vamos

Efectivamente, apenas sacaron los pies, los micrófonos fueron apuntados a sus narices. Regina apretó a su hijo contra ella, a pesar del dolor que eso gesto le provocó.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Estáis felices de volver a estar juntas?

-¡En efecto, estamos muy felices! Poco a poco nos estamos volviendo a acostumbrar y Regina se está recuperando de su herida.

-Regina, ¿siguió usted lo que Emma ha hecho por usted cuando estaba en prisión? ¿Y qué piensa del movimiento noviolencenocry comenzado en su honor?

Regina deslizó una mirada de alerta a Emma. No le gustaba esa pregunta y Emma tendría que apañárselas para responderla sola.

Mientras se dirigían al coche, Emma intentaba que los periodistas le preguntaran a ella, pero todos querían una palabra de la silenciosa morena que estaba a su lado.

-Escuchen, nos gustaría estar en familia y…

-¿Familia? ¿Tiene usted algo en mente, Emma?

-¿Hein?

Regina sonrió suavemente, lo que hizo callar a la muchedumbre frente a ella.

-Emma y yo hemos previsto retomar nuestras visas desde donde se habían detenido y para ello, necesitaremos algo de calma- comenzó ella lanzando una mirada en círculo, mirando uno por uno a cada periodista –El movimiento noviolencenocry comenzado por Emma continuará y estoy muy orgullosa de que lo haya hecho. Por lo que respecta a mi herida, os doy las gracias, va mejor, los analgésicos han hecho mucho.

Hubo algunas risas discretas en la asistencia.

-Gracias al sheriff Graham, que mantiene esta ciudad perfectamente protegida, el culpable ha sido detenido.

Cuando las preguntas iban a continuar, ella elevó una mano para que la dejaran acabar. Emma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tenía la impresión de que Regina se estaba dirigiendo a una clase revoltosa.

-Y por lo que respecta al movimiento SwanQueen, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo han sostenido, realmente y sinceramente, gracias. Pero ahora, desearíamos poder salir de nuestra casa sin que una cámara sea colocada bajo la nariz porque imagino que hay ciertos días en que no os gusta que os salten encima para que vuestras caras aparezcan en todos los medios.

Nuevas risas y miradas cómplices entre periodistas fueron intercambiadas. Finalmente, Regina usó un tono más bajo, cautivando aún más a su audiencia.

-De todas maneras quiero recordar que hemos tenido algo de notoriedad porque nos hemos visto envueltas en un drama, así que, sí, Emma está encargada de un movimiento que lucha contra la violencia doméstica, pero necesitamos respirar para poder vivir bien nuestra historia. ¡Os rogaría entonces que os hicierais a un lado lo más rápidamente posible!

Todos se hicieron a un lado, asombrados de que ella haya podido responder a todas las preguntas de una sola vez. Al llegar a los dos caballos amarillo de Emma, Regina desorbitó los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró ella para que los periodistas no escucharan

-¡Mi coche, cariño!- susurró Emma

-¡Jamás mi hijo meterá un dedo del pie ahí dentro!

-En primer lugar, ya lo ha hecho, y en segundo lugar, creo que realmente no tienes elección…

Tras refunfuñar para ella sola, Regina consintió subir en el coche gruñendo que era sorprendente, incluso fascinante que ese «atajo de hierros» consiguiera aún circular.

Se dirigieron a Granny's donde Ruby y Belle estaban sentadas a una mesa. Al ver al pequeño grupo entrar, se levantaron para recibirlas alegremente.

-¡Hey! ¡Henry!- exclamó Ruby chocando los cinco con el muchacho

-¡Emma!- dijo Belle apretándola brevemente entre sus brazos

Después, las dos chicas se encontraron delante de Regina sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo llamarla.

Emma golpeó suavemente la espalda de su compañera para que dijera algo, pero también ella parecía perdida.

-Ok. Euh…bueno, comportaos como si todo fuera normal

-¡Está bien veros a las dos!- declaró Belle

-¿Cómo está usted…Regina?- preguntó Ruby obligándose para pronunciar el nombre de la mujer

-Euh…bien, sí, muy bien. Emma me está cuidando…

-Bueno…- rió Emma ante la pobreza de la conversación -¡Es un comienzo!

-¡Estoy contenta de que esté fuera!- afirmó Belle presionando afectuosamente la mano de la morena en señal de apoyo.

Esta dio una sonrisa triste e incómoda a la vez.

-Sé que Rumple no actuó de forma delicada con usted, pero…creo que él quería el mejor desenlace posible.

-No lo dudo- gruñó la de más edad jugueteando con su cuchara.

Belle frunció el ceño lanzando un SOS a Ruby.

-Sí, euh…bueno entonces, ¿va a volver a su casa?- preguntó ella

-¿Mi casa?

-Bah, su castillo

-Es una mansión, Ruby- dijo Emma

-Ah…vale, ok lo he visto menos veces que tú- bromeó la camarera

Regina sonrió débilmente. Siempre había apreciado el vivo espíritu de la joven y sus pullas siempre picantes le habían parecido signo de inteligencia.

-Creo que la voy a vender.

-¿Quieres vender la mansión?- dijo asombrada Emma lanzando una ojeada a su novia.

-Hay sangre de Narcissa en la cocina y no soporto la idea de que ella haya podido tocar mis cosas- declaró fríamente la mujer.

-Ya…tienes razón

-Bien, os voy a dejar entre amigas e ir a hacer algunas compras.

-Pero…

-Emma, tú también necesitas salir un poco y estar con Belle y Ruby. Así que dame el gusto de no pensar en mí durante una hora.

* * *

Los medios se calmaron finalmente. No gracias a la reacción de Regina, sino más bien porque ahora ellas se negaban en redondo a hacer declaración alguna. Las semanas pasaron y la vida retomó finalmente su ritmo.

Daniel se marchó a Florida para asentarse allí definitivamente, pero no pasaba un día sin llamar. Y siempre quería hablar con los tres. Se divertía llamándolos «mi pequeña familia recompuesta» y aunque a menudo estaba en desacuerdo con Emma, nada podía acabar con el cariño que sentía por ella.

Zelena había pasado algunas semanas en Maine, pero había regresado a Canadá con su futuro marido. Había prometido que la próxima vez vendría con él para presentárselo a su hermana. Sin duda, en julio, le había dicho, porque después había que preparar la boda.

August y los chicos seguían viviendo a dos pasaos de Emma y no era raro verlos aparecer tras haberla llamada una docena de veces para asegurarse de que no molestaban. Pero un día, Regina se encontró frente a la primera pena de amor de Amber y tuvo que gestionar la situación sin Emma, pues ella había retomado el trabajo en el _Chapelier Flou_ tras la convalecencia de Regina. Desde ese momento, Amber le cogió mucha afección a la morena e incluso le pedía consejos a Regina en primer lugar. Aunque un poco celosa, al comienzo, Emma finalmente lo había encontrado adorable.

David y Mary Margaret habían intentado ayudar a Regina a retomar su plaza en el instituto, pero la administración había sido muy clara: ni hablar del tema.

Chloè pasaba regularmente a ver a su «ahijado» preferido y lo regaba de demasiados regalos. Will participaba en esos regalos, él y Chloè se habían vuelto inseparables.

Regina empujó a Emma a que buscara una academia de policía para cuando comenzara el curso y ella misma buscó un trabajo. Aunque su padre le había dejado suficiente dinero para no volver a trabajar nunca, deseaba volver a encontrar una estabilidad para ella y para su pequeño. Dejaba a Emma la libertad que necesitaba para ver a sus amigos, continuar con el movimiento de noviolencenocry cuyas reuniones se realizaban en el salón de la rubia mientras Regina se quedaba en la planta de arriba para dejarlas tranquilos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar escucharlas hablar y reír. Eso le alegraba el corazón porque veía que la inocencia no había abandonado por completo a su novia.

-¡Joder, Ruby, acabas de destronar una vez más la plaza número cuatro!- dijo Emma controlando apenas la cantidad de líquido que echaba en su vaso.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritó Belle cogiendo justo a tiempo la botella de coca-cola

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿No queréis subirme a la tercera?- preguntó la camarera dejando el portátil para tener más libertad de movimiento.

-¡No!- exclamaron las otras dos.

-¡Ese no promete extraerme las entrañas para esparcirlas alrededor de mi casa!

-No, pero habla de destrozar tu coche- se quejó Ruby

-¡Vaya, se ve que no ha visto tu coche! Porque si no, sabría que ya no hay nada que hacer- rió Belle evitando el cojín que Emma le lanzaba.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Belle- dijo la voz de Regina que bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Otra cosa me sorprendería!- suspiró Emma que no había conseguido que su novia viera con buenos ojos su coche -¿Te unes a nosotras para leer las mejores cartas de tarados?- propuso entonces la joven torciendo el cuello para ver que su novia se había puesto unos pitillos ceñidos y una blusa púrpura –Euh…Gina, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¡Tus trapos!

-¡Joder!- soltó Ruby casi tirando por la mitad su zumo de naranja.

-Se llaman ropas, y son para montar a caballo.

-¿Usted monta?- preguntó Belle incorporándose

-¿Vas a montar?- dijo asombrada Emma

-He decidido retomar los saltos. Y Belle, monto desde que era niña, sí. ¿Y usted?

-Aprendí cuando era pequeña, hacia saltos hasta los catorce

-¡No hace tanto tiempo! Podría volver a ello.

Belle asintió incierta ante la propuesta que su ex profesora de literatura le estaba haciendo.

-Miradnos chicas, ahora cuando decimos «cuando era pequeña» hablamos de la época en que teníamos catorce años. ¿No es fantástico?- se burló Ruby

-No, en tu caso se puede decir que jamás has dejado la infancia- replicó Belle

-¡Oh, cómo muerde ella! No, en serio, miradnos. ¡Las tres tenemos relaciones adultas con gente de bien! Peter, el chico más guapo de la tierra, está conmigo. Regina, la más…euh…vale, no voy a decir nada porque las dos estáis aquí, está con Emma

-No, ¿la más qué?- preguntó Emma

-Sí, me interesa- declaró Regina acercándose con curiosidad

-Bueno, la más…no sé…euh…¡vamos a decir que la más caliente de las profes!

-«Vamos a decir»- replicó Emma burlándose de la incomodad de su mejor amiga cuyas mejillas empezaban a ponerse del color de sus cabellos.

-¡Y Belle con Rumpel el abogado con más talento del mundo!

-Sí…en este momento, no está muy presente, pero sí estoy de acuerdo en que tiene mucho talento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «no está muy presente»?- preguntó Emma cuya curiosidad acababa de ser despertada.

-Bah…hace días que no responde a mis llamadas y…la última vez me dijo «nos vemos» por teléfono.

-¿Rumple ha dicho «nos vemos»?- dijo asombrada Ruby haciendo una mueca

Emma reviró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Ruby!

-¿Qué? ¡Ya el hecho de que hable como los jóvenes me flipa!

Belle frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya sabes? Seguramente tiene muchos casos abiertos, Belle y…no tiene tiempo de momento…

-Sí…Quizás…en fin, casos siempre ha tenido y como a veces es algo cobarde, tengo miedo de que quiera dejarme…

-¡Quizás estos casos sean más urgentes!- la cortó Regina

Emma frunció el ceño girándose hacia la ex alcaldesa.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?

-¡No! ¡No es mi estilo!- replicó Regina recomponiéndose –Bueno, me voy a retrasar

Cuando salió por la puerta del apartamento, Ruby rio dulcemente.

-Tu chica acaba de defender al chico de Belle. Si me permites, huele a acercamiento

No pudo evitar los dos cojines que chocaron en su cara.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Regina tras haber acostado a Henry, se acurrucó al lado de la rubia.

-¿Cómo estaba Belle cuando yo me fui?- preguntó ella jugueteando con un mechón de los cabellos de la bella rubia.

Había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha y notaba su respiración regular ir y venir en su oreja.

-Bien. ¿Estás preocupada?- preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

-¡Es tu amiga, y me preocupo por tus amigas, Emma Swan!- gruñó la voz de Regina

-¡Hum…Ruby dejó sobreentender que quizás querías a Gold!- dijo Emma riéndose

-¡Qué idea! Sin embargo, Ruby es normalmente avispada

-¿Avispada? Euh…sí, no sé

-Pero, ¿te ha dicho algo más sobre Rumple y ella?

-«¿Rumple»? vaya, quizás Ruby tenga razón- replicó Emma inclinando la cabeza para ver la expresión de la ex presa.

-¡Idiota!- rió pellizcando el hombro que la sostenía.

-¡Ay! ¿Gina, me lo imagino o acabas de pellizcarme?

La morena se izó sobre su codo y besó el sitio que acababa de maltratar.

-Oh, ¿te duele? Lo siento…- se burló depositando sus labios una vez más sobre el hombro de la rubia

-¡Si sigues, voy a tener que defenderme!- bromeó Emma pasando la yema de su índice por la mejilla de su amada.

-¿Ah, sí, de verdad?

Sus ojos se encontraron y Emma notó la pequeña mano de Regina inmiscuirse rápidamente debajo de su short.

-¿Y si te curara a mi manera?- preguntó pegada a los labios entreabiertos

-¡Pago por verlo!- murmuró Emma

Su compañera deslizó sus largos dedos sobre su intimidad y no puedo evitar que un suspiro de éxtasis atravesara sus labios. Después, Regina se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y quitarse la camiseta que Emma le había traído de París.

-¡Oh joder!- emitió Emma al darse cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda por debajo.

-¡Vulgar!- gruñó Regina mientras se inclinaba para rozar los labios húmedos.

Rápidamente, Emma aferró las caderas de la morena y uno de sus pulgares sobrevoló la cicatriz naciente que había dejado la hoja del cuchillo. Una de las mano de la morena se unió al pulgar de Emma e hizo que se desviara, llevando su mano hasta su pecho, más al norte.

-¡Tócame!- murmuró ella cerrando los ojos para dejarse acunar por las caricias que le prodigaba la menor.

Mientras era acariciada, Regina desvestía lentamente a su compañera para poder acariciarla sensualmente, lo que provocó un verdadero incendio en el bajo vientre de la rubia.

-¡Gina!- dijo suavemente para que la morena acelerara un poco los preliminares.

En lugar de ceder a sus demandas, la morena comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre ese fuego para atizarlo un poco más. Pero cuando Emma deslizó su mano hacia la palpitante vagina de la ex alcaldesa, esta sintió una descarga que la hizo curvarse hacia delante y no pudo evitar anclar sus dos manos en el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza de Emma, que sonreía como un ángel.

Tras un gruñido, Regina apartó la mano de Emma e hizo que esta separara rápidamente los muslos para chocar su intimidad contra la de la rubia.

Comenzó con lánguidas fricciones mientras levantaba la pierna de Emma para tener un mejor acceso a su botón de placer. Emma tenía que confesar que adoraba besar a Regina en cuanto el deseo y el placer se hacían demasiado intensos. Ella la acompañó con unos golpes de pelvis para ayudarla a encontrar una cadencia conveniente a las dos y pronto, el aire se llenó de gemidos y suspiros apenas controlados. Cuando la cabeza de Emma cayó hacia atrás, Regina le mordió la barbilla suavemente para recordarle que fuera…

-Silenciosa, miss Swan

Rápidamente, Emma bloqueó su grito, sintiendo sus sienes a punto de explotar y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en sus oídos. Estaba convencida de que sus venas estaban estallando bajo la presión sanguínea. El calor rodeó su cuerpo para finalmente transformarse en una corriente de aire frío. Después, cuando recuperó la respiración, tuvo la impresión de que su corazón había decidido salirse de la caja torácica, casi provocándole dolor de lo fuerte que se habían vuelto sus latidos.

Sin embargo, decidió no quedarse ahí e invirtió sus posiciones con un hábil movimiento de pelvis. Aún algo trémula debido al orgasmo que había experimentado, comenzó a acariciar las finas y esculpidas piernas que la ex alcaldesa dejaba a la vista de todos cuando se ponía esas increíbles faldas lápiz.

Pero hoy, se dijo Emma, esas piernas estaban alrededor de sus caderas. Inmediatamente, penetró a su morena lo más lentamente posible, mimando el sensible botón con su pulgar. Regina pegó su frente a la de Emma, que la besó cuando sintió que se corría en su mano. Rió suavemente al ver que a su compañera le costaba un mundo contener su devastador orgasmo. Es más, Emma creyó que soltaba alguna mala palabra contra la almohada cuando ella se giró para tensar su cuerpo al sentir una segunda ola de placer atravesarla cuando Emma ya no la estaba tocando.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron, Regina se acercó de nuevo a Emma y frotó la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla de su amada.

-¡Tenemos que buscar otro apartamento, Emma!

-¿Ah sí? ¡No veo por qué?- susurró la rubia fingiéndose la inocente

Con su voz ronca y terriblemente sexy, Regina soltó una pequeña risa antes de inclinarse hacia su oído atento.

-Quizás porque este no tiene ninguna puerta y mi hijo duerme en la planta de abajo, impidiéndome que te haga gritar mi nombre como me gustaría hacerlo.

Un violento escalofrío subió por la columna vertebral de Emma haciéndola callar al momento. Después, al cabo de largos segundos, su lengua se soltó.

-¡Creída!

* * *

El mes de julio se acercó a grandes pasos y con él, numerosos proyectos entre ellos el de instalarse lejos de allí. Aunque reticente a esa idea, Emma había comprendido, poco a poco, que Regina no encontraría trabajo en esa ciudad, el juicio estaba aún muy vivo en las mentes.

Buscaron un trabajo para la morena y una casa para acogerlos a los tres. Emma, que había sido tantas veces desenraizada en su infancia, pidió desplazarse lo menos lejos posible para continuar viendo a August y los niños así como a Ruby y Belle.

Después, comenzaron a embalar.

-¿Sabes? No sé si no voy a quedarme un poco aún- murmuró Emma colocando su taza preferida en una de las cajas en la que estaba escrito FRÁGIL

-¿Jefferson no te ha dado estos días?- preguntó Regina tirando a la basura una publicidad de pizzas a domicilio.

-Sí, sí…no es eso…es que…no sé si estoy preparada aún para dejar a Amber, Joy…y sobre todo a Nathan y Lucy. Además…Belle no está bien en estos momentos…

-¿Belle? ¿Por qué?- se alarmó Regina bajo la mirada suspicaz de la rubia.

-Te inflamas en cuanto hablo de Belle y Rumpel, ¿hay algún problema?

-No, no me inflamo sino contigo, cariño

-No intentes volverme loca con tus péquelas alusiones sexuales- murmuró Emma poniéndose roja

Desde que habían empezado a embalar, Emma estaba distante y buscaba pretextos para no tener que marcharse.

-¿Entonces…querrías quedarte porque no te sientes preparada?- retomó Regina algo desilusionada

-Sí…en fin…deseo mucho esta nueva vida, pero…voy a echar de menos muchas cosas

Regina miró a la rubia sentarse al borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

-Emma, nunca estamos preparados para dejar lo que amamos, pero no nos vamos a escondidas, no los abandonamos para siempre, ¿comprendes? Podrán venir a vernos cuando quieran. Incluso les pagaré a aquellos que no puedan pagarse el viaje. Y ahora hay teléfono, internet, skype. Muchas cosas para mantener el contacto en todo momento.

-Sí…tienes razón.

Regina se levantó para ir a abrir al escuchar ya las risas de Ruby en las escaleras.

-Hola chicas- dijo ella al ver a Belle y a la camarera entrar en el salón.

-¡Hola Regina! ¡Hey, Emma! Nos preguntábamos si podíamos pintar tu coche para que se parezca a un coche de correos francés.

-¡No os aconsejo que lo intentéis!- gruñó Emma mientras cerraba una caja con la cinta americana.

-¿Todo bien, Belle?- preguntó Regina -¿Tiene mala cara?

-No, no, todo bien- la tranquilizó aunque desvió la mirada

Pasaron el resto de la tarde empaquetando con el fin de estar listos para el viaje que tendría lugar la semana siguiente.

-Belle, ¿querrías subir a ayudarme a recoger la habitación y guardar las cosas?- gritó Emma desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Wow, Belle! Ten cuidado de no tropezar con cosas extrañas. Si quieres mi opinión, no te acerques a las mesillas de noche- murmuró Ruby esperando haberse hecho comprender.

-¡Qué usted necesite accesorios no quiere decir que todo el mundo sea como usted, Ruby!- lanzó Regina por encima de su hombro

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz estrangulada Emma desde la habitación -¡Ruby! ¿Qué has dicho?

Belle, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, fue al encuentro de la rubia para ayudarla mientras Ruby ayudaba a su ex profesora.

-La voy a echar de menos, Regina- dijo suavemente la morena mientras seguía con las cajas

-Podrá ver a Emma cuando quiera, Ruby

-¡Sé bien que eso no es posible! Quiero ver a Emma cada cinco minutos para poder reírme con ella. Y además, no hablaba de Emma

Regina detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su joven alumna.

-¡Me conmueve, Ruby! ¡De verdad!

-Ya, además usted es un modelo para mí en lo que concierne a las réplicas bien pensadas y todo eso…

Por su parte, Emma sacaba a flote el tema de Rumple.

-¿Sabes? Regina se preocupa de verdad por ti. No deja de preguntarme cómo va tu relación con Rumple, y cómo estás tú, y eso y lo otro

-Sí, veo que ella se inquieta

-Yo también, ya lo sabes

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Aparentemente estoy viviendo mi primera ruptura, es todo- declaró Belle plácidamente

Dubitativa, Emma se encogió de hombros. Regina, que había subido las escaleras, intercambió una mirada con Emma y dio una palmada.

-Bien, Belle, la invito a dar un pequeño paseo a caballo mientras Emma y Ruby preparan la comida.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclamó Emma, feliz de que su novia se tomara en serio esta historia.

* * *

De camino a los establos, Regina lanzaba ojeadas a la joven sentada a su lado. Estaba serena y casi contenta de ir a montar con la novia de Emma. Cuando llegaron, ensillaron los caballos y se dirigieron hacia la primera pista cubierta en la que había sido colocado un recorrido de obstáculos.

-¡Venga, Belle, la miro!

-Oh…¿No quiere enseñarme primero? Lo preferiría, sobre todo para saber qué tengo que hacer

Los labios de la de más edad no pudieron evitar estirarse en una acogedora sonrisa. Después, Regina llevó el caballo hasta el primer obstáculo, una barra no muy alta para manejar a su caballo y medir sus capacidades. Él saltó cómodamente y alzó su cabeza como si el obstáculo hubiera sido una montaña. A continuación, Regina atacó una más alta y obtuvo el mismo resultado, la misma comodidad, la misma facilidad para el caballo. En cuanto a Regina, tenía una estabilidad perfecta, acompañaba su montura en el menor de sus movimientos, y la expresión determinada que tenía cuando cogía las riendas no dejaba ninguna duda sobre el hecho de que debía ser una competidora feroz. Belle contuvo el aliento, angustiada ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a la morena.

Tras haber saltado algunos obstáculos y alentada por Regina, Belle rodeó la pista para volver hacia la directora.

-¡Bien…venga, suéltelo, Regina!- susurró ella quitándose el casco y acariciando el cuello de su caballo.

-¿Perdón?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Regina tomó consciencia de que Belle sabía que ella la había traído ahí para mucho más que una salida entre chicas. Se desestabilizó por un breve instante, pero se recompuso mientras pasaba sus dedos por la crin del semental al que sentía tensarse bajo ella.

-Lo que me asombra no es tanto que se inquiete por mí- continuó Belle –Usted es alguien altruista y en el fondo amable, y aunque no es una actriz perfecta, quizás no me habría dado cuenta de nada si no se hubiera preocupado antes de estarlo yo misma.

Regina bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro constreñido. Así que Belle había sospechado algo desde hacía tiempo.

-Deberíamos devolver los caballos

-¿Hablaremos después?- preguntó Belle que ya estaba acostumbrada a que no respondieran a sus preguntas.

Regina asintió y alentaron a sus caballos para que se dirigieran hacia las cuadras. Los palafreneros se ocuparon de ellos mientras ellas iban a sentarse a un banco que estaba al lado del edificio de las oficinas. Pero Regina no lograba empezar la conversación, sabía que había esperado demasiado, pero le debía esa verdad a Belle.

-Belle- comenzó tragando saliva –Lo que voy a decirle es de verdad algo terrible y si no se lo he dicho antes es porque había jurado mantener el secreto hasta este momento.

La morena frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Ahórreme los buenos sentimientos!- pidió la joven con un extraordinario aplomo -¿Qué le dijo Rumple?

Regina miró intensamente el rostro fino de la estudiante y posó una mano en su rodilla para crear un contacto físico con ella.

-Se está muriendo, Belle

La sangre de su ex alumna desapareció de su rostro dejándola blanca como un cadáver.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-El día que hice mi trato con él me hizo prometer mantener el secreto hasta el fin. Quería dejarla para no tener que imponerle eso y…

Belle se levantó pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Después, se llevó la mano al vientre y comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo con paso rápido e irregular. No dijo una sola palabra durante largos segundos, Regina podía claramente ver que la joven estaba encajando las piezas del puzle en su cabeza. Después, se detuvo y se giró furiosamente hacia la ex alcaldesa.

-¿Y usted aceptó? ¿Aceptó esconderme algo como eso?- murmuró peligrosamente Belle –Usted sabe hasta qué punto los secretos pueden destruir, y ¿mantuvo este para usted?

-Mantuve este secreto porque pensaba que él acabaría por contarlo

-¿Y…y ese pedazo de cobarde se está muriendo en algún lado pensando que será menos duro si lo hace de esa manera?

-¡Seguramente!

-¡Y usted me veía, día tras día, pensando que se trataba de una ruptura!- gritó ella -¡Joder, es mucho peor!

-Belle, lo siento

-¿Qué lo siente? ¿Usted lo siente?- repitió Belle estupefacta –¡No! Creo que usted lo siente todo muy a menudo. ¡Siente haber matado a su ex, siente haber abandonado a su hijo, siente haber saltado encima de una alumna!

Regina se levantó rápidamente y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

-¡Tenga cuidado, miss French! ¡Las mentiras de Rumple no son las mías! ¡Tenía que darle este mensaje cuando hubiera muerto, lo hago ahora para que no tenga que enfrentarse a eso completamente solo!

-Entonces, en su opinión, le debo dar las gracias, ¿es eso?

-En mi opinión, debería correr a su encuentro en lugar de estar aquí gritándome- anunció ella remarcando cada sílaba.

Belle echó a andar, pero se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

-¡Lléveme a casa de Emma para recoger mis cosas!- ordenó –Iré a su encuentro y después…después…no quiero volver a saber nada de usted- escupió

* * *

-Pero bueno, ¿por qué no decírnoslo?- gritó Emma alzando los brazos

Tras el raudo paso de Belle, Ruby y Emma comenzaron a cuestionar y a Regina le estaba costando que entraran en razón.

-¡Porque yo no tenía ese derecho!

-¡Sí! ¡Incluso tenías el deber! Lo siento, pero ¿la pareja de Belle se está muriendo solo y fingías estar afectada por lo que ella estaba pasando?

Regina se giró hacia su novia y frunció el ceño, herida.

-Yo nunca «fingí»- explicó ella –De verdad estaba preocupada por ella porque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Era ese tu jodido trato con Gold?- dijo Emma, a quien de repente se le había encendido una bombilla.

-Sí, tenía que estar callada hasta que muriera.

-Oh…¡muy amable por haberlo soltado antes! ¡Solo que llega alto tarde, Regina!- gruñó Emma terminando de poner los cubiertos.

-¡Emma, no tenía elección!

-¿Ah no? ¿Te hizo firmar un acuerdo? ¿Te amenazó?- replicó irónicamente Emma

-¡Me sacó de la cárcel, Emma!- replicó duramente Regina -¡Era su trato, me sacaba y a cambio, debía mantener ese secreto!

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer él si no mantenías el secreto?

-¡La diferencia entre tú y yo, Emma, es que soy una mujer de palabra!

-¿Perdón?- dijo enervada la rubia

-¡Tú eres una mujer de acción, actúas bajo impulso! ¡El hecho de no haber firmado nada no quiere decir que pudiera romper ese secreto!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Para Emma!- intervino Ruby -¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Francamente, es como si tú decidieras acostarte con Mulan porque no tienes nada firmado oficial con Regina! Peor, como si ella decidiera acostarse conmigo porque tú no tienes nada firmado con ella, ¿lo encontrarías justo?

-Gracias por la imagen, Ruby…- murmuró Regina que veía la cara de la rubia descomponerse.

-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!- exclamó Emma

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Precisamente, y Belle lo comprenderá porque ella conoce a Gold! Sabe que él vive a causa de las debilidades en general. Debilidad del sistema, debilidad de los testigos, debilidad del abogado que tiene en frente…¡él _vive_ de eso! La debilidad de Regina ha sido mantener las promesas que ella hizo. ¡Él quiso aprovecharse de eso volviéndose un gran cobarde! ¡Pero no previó que Regina tenía más corazón que palabra!

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de la morena que parecía ahora abatida. Escrutó su perfil y la atrajo de repente hacia ella para dejarle un beso en su sien.

-Te amo- dijo con voz enérgica

Regina se incorporó y compartió una sonrisa muy triste.

-Bueno, escuchad, vamos a comer y a pasar una buena tarde. Cuando Belle nos necesite, estaremos ahí, pero mientras, se ha marchado a buscarlo así que no vamos a esperarla…

La velada acabó tarde y Ruby no estaba en estado de marcharse, Emma entonces propuso a la joven que se quedara a dormir. Mientras Emma acababa de quitar la mesa, Regina sacó la basura para que el olor proveniente de las botellas de ron no se esparciera por el apartamento.

Cuando estaba metiendo la bolsa en el contenedor, una voz la sobresaltó.

-¡Buenas noches, Regina!

Ella se giró bruscamente y descubrió a una mujer elegante, refinada a primera vista y muy alta. La morena frunció el ceño escrutando el rostro oculto en la sombra.

-¡Bianca Mouse!- recordó de repente

-Exacto. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la joven -¿Me he enterado de que se muda?

-Sí, nos vamos a Virginia, cerca de Richmond…para comenzar de cero

-Hum…comenzar de cero…- repitió misteriosamente Bianca entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Está…de paso por el barrio?- preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable.

-Estoy a menudo en el barrio

Regina esperó, presentía algo pesado en las palabras pronunciadas por la investigadora.

-Regina Queen…usted es…

Bianca sacudió la cabeza buscando la palabra apropiada

-…desconcertante- concluyó

El viento sacudió el abrigo ceñido que llevaba Bianca y el movimiento dejó a la vista sus piernas.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- interrogó Regina retomando su expresión fría que manejaba a la perfección.

-Emma…Regina…Regina…Emma…¡qué dilema para el juez! La vieja historia de la mujer supuestamente maltratada o la adolescente atormentada…

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- se molestó Regina que notaba que la conversación para nada era amistosa

-Quiero llegar a mi investigación que les ha permitido a las dos escaparse- explicó ella metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo –Ya sabe, no tengo por costumbre fallar. Una de las dos disparó contra Narcissa Devill.

-Entonces, viene a sorprenderme en el callejón de atrás de mi casa para hacerme confesar.

-No- resopló la investigadora –Soy consciente de que no confesará nada…Solo venía a hablar con usted.

-¿Solo hablar?- retomó Regina escéptica

-Sí…ya sabe, he investigado mucho sobre vuestros respectivos pasados, y si es fácil encontrar las huellas de Emma gracias a su paso por familias de acogida, es más difícil seguir las suyas

-¡Lo siento por usted!

-Volví a su ciudad natal y hablé con mucha gente que la conoció…profesores, antiguos compañeros de clase, su madre…

-¡Imagino que le ha pintado un retrato de mí muy agradable!- replicó Regina con voz seca

-¡No tiene idea..!

Un corto silencio se hizo, dando tiempo a que las entrañas de Regina se retorcieran.

-Sin embargo, hay una persona de su pasado a quien no he encontrado…

-¿Ah sí?

Bianca sonrió de manera casi diabólica y frunció el ceño, desilusionada de que Regina ya no la ayudara.

-Su presunto violador.

La sangre de la ex alcaldesa se heló en sus venas y le costó mucho ocultar su pánico.

-Realmente ya no estoy en contacto con él, lamento sinceramente no poder ayudarla- dijo ella irónicamente

-¿Sabe usted que Daniel tampoco tiene noticias de él desde hace años, así como sus padres…?

-Honestamente, ¿en qué me habría de importar?- replicó la morena ya enfadada

Bianca decidió cambiar de tema.

-Lo que encuentro gracioso es cómo las cosas se repiten en su vida…

-¿Disculpe?

-Es imposible hablar con Leopold, repentinamente él desapareció la noche en que nació Henry…¿Increíble, no?

-Bueno, evidentemente, no puedo darle más pistas sobre eso

-Hum…por supuesto. Encuentro raro ver que la gente que le ha hecho daño parece desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra.

Ella lo sabía, Regina lo comprendió. La trampa estaba a punto de cerrarse sobre ella, no debía ceder al pánico que se insinuaba en ella como un veneno mortal.

-No lo comprendo muy bien, ¿necesito a un abogado?

-Vamos, por supuesto que no, se lo he dicho, solo se trata de una conversación.

Regina se calló, por un lado porque no quería decir ninguna tontería y por otro, porque su garganta esta terriblemente seca. Dejó que la investigadora continuara con su historia.

-En realidad, parece que aquellos que han tenido el privilegio de compartir su cama encuentran un funesto final.

-Creía que no sabía lo que ha sido de Leopold…

-Sí…exacto- murmuró Bianca haciendo una mueca

-Y Leopold _nunca_ compartió mi cama- añadió la morena con voz peligrosa-Fui violada por ese monstruo, lo que ha sido de él después me importa poco.

-Solo creo que la historia tiene tendencia a repetirse. Leopold desaparece, después Narcissa…¿Qué le va a suceder a Emma?

-¿Qué está queriendo decir?- preguntó Regina con voz amenazadora

-Nada en absoluto…Me gusta mucho Emma, eso es todo…

-A mí también me gusta…

-¿Hasta que represente alguna amenaza contra usted? En el fondo, Regina, ¿acaso no le ha cogido gusto a esa repentina desaparición de la gente que la perjudica?

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es una excelente pregunta, si digo que sí, me tomará por una psicópata y si digo no, pensará que miento.

-Entonces, ¿qué responde?

-Que sea lo que sea lo que usted piense, amo a Emma, con todo mi corazón. ¡Está segura conmigo!

-Sí, es lo que ella también cree, al menos es lo que me ha dicho

-¿Usted…ha hablado con ella?

-¿Acaso eso la contraría, Regina?

-¡Deje de hacer como si yo fuera un peligro para ella!- gritó

Bianca sonrió de oreja a oreja, contenta al ver el hielo romperse en dos.

-Eso lo veremos

Se giró para salir del callejón y se giró justo antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de la morena para lanzar

-Por cierto, adoro Virginia, quizás nos crucemos regularmente

La morena dejó que saliera del callejón antes de entrar de nuevo en el edificio. Cuando entró en el apartamento, todo estaba en calma. Emma lavaba el último plato y la miró lanzándole una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Te ha llevado tiempo bajar la basura!- dijo Emma

Regina dejó las llaves en la encimera y se dejó caer en el taburete. Observó a la rubia que frunció el ceño ante la tez pálida de su novia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me he cruzado con Bianca Mouse- anunció ella con voz temblorosa

Emma se quedó paralizada conteniendo su respiración. Después, se apoyó en la encimera.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de la ex alcaldesa sin que pudiera controlarlas.

-¿Hablaste con ella hace unas semanas?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Sí…

-¡Yo…no comprendo por qué no me lo has contado!- dijo Regina con voz rota mientras escrutaba el rostro de la rubia preguntándose si podía tener una real confianza en ella.

-No le vi el interés

-¿No…le viste el interés?- repitió fuertemente Regina levantándose para alejarse de ella mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¡Regina, no tan alto! Escúchame, por favor, no comiences a entrar en pánico.

-Si supieras lo que me ha dicho esa horrible mujer, tú…

-Te ha hablado de Leopold y Narcissa, y después ha insinuado que tú les mataste. Bien, pues adivina una cosa, ¡tú no has matado ni a uno ni a la otra!

-¡No me lo contaste!- repitió ella atónita

-Yo no…

-¡Emma!- gritó ella girándose hacia la rubia

Se avecinaba una buena, Emma era consciente.

-¿Es por eso que no querías marcharte a Virginia?

-No, yo…

-¡No mientas, Emma!- gritó ella con voz aguda

-¡Para! ¡Gina- suplicó Emma, sin reconocer a la mujer que tenía delante

Se instaló un breve silencio, helador, como si estuvieran llegando a un punto de no retorno. Estaban cara a cara, escrutándose intensamente. Una para adivinar hasta dónde llegaría la otra, y la otra para saber si aún podía confiar. Regina estaba cansada, agotada por las mentiras, los secretos, las traiciones, las cosas no dichas…

-Te voy a hacer una única pregunta- murmuró ella con voz rota por los sollozos que contenía –¡Una pregunta que determinará si tenemos un futuro juntas!

-Gina…

-En dos días, me marchó a Virginia con Henry, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Emma alzó la mirada hacia Regina y abrió la noca. Varias veces. Ningún sonido salió. Destrozada, la morena cerró los párpados.


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sentada en el borde de la ventana, Regina escrutaba las primeras luces del día que dibujaban las colinas a lo lejos. Sus ojos ardían…terriblemente. La nieve había caído durante toda la noche y había formado una espesa capa inmaculada.

Se estremeció y subió sus piernas hasta su busto. Los colores de las mañanas de invierno se aposentaban a lo largo de la calle principal.

Suspiró y bostezó, señal de su cansancio.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...Era una pregunta que se hacía todos los días; incluso cuando estos eran felices. Cuando pequeña, nunca pudo imaginar su vida de esta manera…

 _-Gina…_

 _-En dos días, me marchó a Virginia con Henry, ¿vendrás con nosotros?_

 _Emma alzó la mirada hacia Regina y abrió la noca. Varias veces. Ningún sonido salió. Destrozada, la morena cerró los párpados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Emma no se había movido lo más mínimo, pero movía los brazos dando círculos_

 _-No sé por dónde comenzar…- suspiró sinceramente -¡Ven conmigo!- respondió ella finalmente mientras cogía su abrigo_

 _-Em…_

 _-¡Regina Queen, si sigues discutiendo, te llevo sea de la manera que sea!- amenazó la rubia con el ceño fruncido y una oscura mirada._

 _Emma mantuvo el silencio a lo largo de camino que la llevó al cementerio donde Alice estaba enterrada._

 _-¿Qué hacemos…?_

 _-¡Calla!- ordenó de repente Emma –Si confías en mí, te pido que te calles y que me sigas._

 _Cogió dos linternas de su guantera y colocó una en la mano de la morena antes de salir sin esperar respuesta._

 _Las viejas verjas oxidadas solo se mantenían cerradas con una cadena mal ajustada. No tuvieron ninguna dificultad para deslizarse por la abertura y entrar en el cementerio. Para gran sorpresa de Regina, no se dirigieron a la tumba de Alice, sino hacia un mausoleo apartado de todo._

 _-Emma, por favor, dime a dónde vamos_

 _Como única respuesta, la rubia apuntó la linterna hacia el mausoleo para iluminar el nombre tallado en la piedra: Mills._

 _-¿Qué…?- dijo con voz estrangulada Regina poniendo los ojos como platos -¿Conoces a esta familia?- murmuró pegándose a Emma cuando esta se inclinó para abrir la chirriante puerta de hierro._

 _-¡No, solo encontré graciosa la coincidencia! ¡Entra!_

 _La morena obedeció sin hacer ninguna pregunta más y una vez dentro, la rubia dejó la linterna en el suelo para que la luz se expandiera sobre la bóveda clara. Pudo así captar la mirada inquisitiva de Regina. No tenía miedo, solo tenía muchas preguntas._

 _Ella se giró hacia un inmenso centro de flores marchitas y las retiró para hundir la mano en su interior y sacar un dossier metido en una bolsa plástica. Se lo tendió a Regina que lo cogió mientras seguía con sus ojos clavados en los de Emma._

 _-Es una copia del dossier que Bianca Mouse reunió sobre nosotras._

 _-¿Cómo lo has obtenido?- preguntó Regina sintiendo sus piernas flaquear._

 _-No quieras saberlo- gruñó Emma pensando que sin duda no estaría bien hablar de una intrusión ilegal en casa de Bianca Mouse –Hay un mogollón de información sobre mi vida, y sobre la tuya. Te toma por una psicópata que haces cualquier cosa para deshacerte de tus amantes cuando te cansas de ellos._

 _Regina ascendió sus ojos lentamente hacia los claros de Emma mientras cerraba el dossier sin ganas algunas de leerlo._

 _-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas tú?_

 _Emma se sintió herida por la pregunta._

 _-¡Creo que son insensateces! ¡Regina, jamás he dudado de ti! ¡En esta historia, solo tú dudas sin parar! ¡Así que no intentes darme a mí el papel de mala!_

 _Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por la frente. Y enumeró levantando sus dedos uno a uno_

 _-Dudas del hecho de que yo pueda ser feliz contigo, dudas del hecho de que yo pueda querer una vida contigo y con Henry, piensas que tengo miedo porque esta pobre loca vino a meterme por la nariz unas supuestas pruebas. ¡Pero tú nunca me dejas explicarme o que diga lo que pienso sin que saques antes tus propias conclusiones!_

 _-Emma, yo…_

 _-¡Déjame acabar!- gritó Emma en cólera –Este dossier hace tiempo que lo conseguí y Bianca vino a contarme una historia para no dormir, la misma que ha debido contarte a ti; la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que…tú tienes miedo de ti misma porque todo el mundo te ha hecho dudar toda tu vida sobre la persona que deberías ser. Tu madre, Narcissa, incluso Daniel, involuntariamente. ¡Pero yo…yo no tengo miedo de ti! Porque te conozco de verdad. ¡Conozco tu historia, dejo que seas la que eres porque no quiero estar enamorada de una pálida copia! ¡Y tú tienes miedo, eso es todo!_

 _-¿Miedo?- cayó en la cuenta de repente la morena_

 _-¡Sí!- exclamó Emma –De perder a Henry, tu libertad, el control que intentas poner en tu vida…Tienes miedo de que un día yo me transforme en Narcissa y tú en una asesina, pero…¡eso no pasará nunca! ¡Tú no mataste a Leopold ni a Narcissa! Ella mató a tu violador y yo maté a la que te maltrataba y te perseguía. ¡Tú no me empujaste a hacerlo, tú no me diste el arma!_

 _-Lo sé_

 _Se hizo un breve silencio perturbado por los pasos que Emma daba arriba y abajo. Se detuvo para apuntar con el dedo el pecho de Regina._

 _-Henry, tú y yo tenemos algo en común: todos hemos sido, en un momento o en otro, abandonados por nuestra familia. Yo, desde mi nacimiento; tú, en el momento en el que más necesitaste a tu madre y Henry, porque tuviste que protegerlo. Ese abandono creó en nosotras mecanismos de defensa que nos han empujado a hacer que no nos abandonen de nuevo, tu hijo se refugia en cuentos donde su caballero libera a su oso de peluche para no abandonarlo nunca más, y tú intentas prever el abandono siendo la primera en abandonar._

 _Emma tenía razón._

 _-Pero no comprendo por qué piensas sin parar que no te seguiría a Virginia- retomó ella –¿Por qué piensas que lo que haya podido decir Bianca Mouse me haría cambiar de opinión?_

 _-Porque también tengo miedo de perderte y si te pongo en la puerta, no podrás romperme el corazón…_

 _Emma frunció el ceño y sacudió sus rizos rubios que sobresalían de su gorro._

 _-¡Es estúpido!- dijo fríamente –Cuando te dije que no había visto el interés en contarte la visita de Bianca Mouse fue porque sabía perfectamente que ibas, una vez más, a reaccionar mal. Y que…¡joder ya no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo! Las he dicho todas. Yo…si no me crees, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. He pasado ocho meses lejos de ti y jamás, en toda mi vida, me he sentido tan vacía. Ocho meses no es una semana lejos de una novia porque ella se haya ido de vacaciones. Ocho meses es mucho tiempo, Regina. Ocho meses sin saber si un día volveríamos a vernos. Ocho meses luchando por ti, para poder volver a verte, sentirte, tocarte, estrecharte contra mí, besarte, hacerte el amor, verte hacer esa mueca ante tu jodido café todas las mañanas, verte atar los cordones de tus tenis para ir a correr, verte fruncir el ceño cuando piensas que he dicho una tontería. ¡Ocho meses…por ti toda entera, así que deja de joderme con tus dudas!_

 _Emma casi estaba sin aliento y se agarró al borde del sarcófago para no tambalear. Regina estaba en silencio, ¿qué podía decir después de todo eso?_

 _Interpretando mal su silencio, Emma dejó caer sus brazos tras haberlos levantado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Rápidamente, Regina se levantó para agarrarla y el deseo de pasar su mano por los suaves cabellos rubios fue más fuerte que ella._

 _-¡No lo sabía, Emma…no lo había sopesado!_

 _-¿Sopesar qué?_

 _Pasó su índice por la mejilla de la muchacha._

 _-Que estabas enamorada de mí…_

 _-¡Joder, eres más ducha en analizar textos del siglo XVIII!- gruñó Emma aliviada._

Emma dormía apaciblemente. Su cabellera rubia esparcida sobre su rostro y su almohada que sujetaba contra ella.

La rubia era un buen soldado, preparada en todo momento para protegerla, para proteger a su hijo, no se había derrumbado durante el caso, durante la batalla contra el mundo entero, durante la guerra abierta contra Regina que no lograba encontrar la serenidad en la ciudad donde Emma y ella se habían conocido, descubierto, amado.

Emma podría haberla dejado caer miles de veces, jamás lo había hecho. Había estado ahí en cada momento importante, cuando Bianca Mouse las había visitado una vez cada dos meses después de que hubieran dejado Maine. Cuando Daniel les había anunciado que tenía cáncer, cuando las pesadillas se habían vuelto demasiado violentas para querer cerrar los ojos…

Evidentemente, Regina había tenido miedo durante mucho tiempo de que Emma se despertara un día pensando que merecía algo mejor, pero veía que cada día se sentía mejor junto a Henry y la cotidianidad tenía un gusto a vacaciones idílicas. El pequeño crecía a ojos vista y la rubia participaba muy de cerca en su educación. Al comienzo, ella no se atrevía a decirle nada al niño, y después, tras una conversación con Regina, que la había tranquilizado sobre los derechos que ella tenía con él, Emma se tomó su papel muy en serio. Finalmente, dos semanas más antes, Henry le había preguntado a Emma si ella también era su mamá; porque no quería tener que llamarla «Emma» sino «mamá». Si esa inocente cuestión había provocado una corriente de pánico en la rubia, ella no lo había dejado ver ante el muchacho. Pero en el dormitorio, esa misma noche, le había presentado sus excusas a la morena.

- _Lo sabes, no quisiera quitarte tu papel en el que…no sé_

 _-¿Qué le respondiste?- había preguntado Regina mientras extendía la crema por sus piernas_

 _-Euhh…que era hora de dormir…No sabía qué decir- gimió ella ante la mirada perpleja de la morena_

 _-Bien, si él quiere llamarte así, es que te ve así…_

 _-Sí…pero tú, ¿qué piensas tú?¡Además no es práctico! Cuando quiera llamar a una de las dos, va a decir mamá y responderemos las dos y después…_

 _-Emma- cortó ella al ver que a la rubia le faltaba la respiración –Creo que hay suficientes palabras para decir «mamá», puede elegir uno para ti y otro para mí._

 _La rubia se dejó caer al lado de su compañera con una expresión pensativa._

«Ma», así es como Henry llamaba a la rubia desde hacía dos semanas. Regina sonrió de lado. Su vida había cambiado de cabo a rabo y lo más extraño es que le gustaba, se sentía reconstruida, ya no tenía miedo de las acusaciones de Bianca, ya no tenía miedo de su madre que había intentado retomar el contacto con ella cuando se había ocupado de la campaña electoral del senador de Virginia. Se sentía amada, mujer, bien…completa.

Un gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos y percibió los dos ojos verdes mirarla intensamente. Esos ojos…tenía la impresión de descubrirlos una y otra vez... habría podido dibujarlos a la perfección, pero cada día se asombrada con su brillo, con su color…

-¿Gina, todo bien?- preguntó Emma atándose el pelo

-Belle llegará esta tarde- dijo ella

Emma se pasó una mano por el rostro para acabar de despertarse, después golpeó la cama para que Regina volviera a sentarse en ella.

-¿Y? ¡Sabes bien que te ha perdonado!

-¡No estoy yo tan segura!

-Regina, comprendió que no tenías elección. Se sintió feliz por pasar las últimas semanas de Rumple con él. Y además, ya hace un año y medio.

-Un año y medio o veinte años, el dolor será siempre el mismo, Emma- murmuró bajando sus hombros

La rubia la miró sin soltar palabra. Parecía perpleja. Se giró hacia el despertador y gimió sin contención.

-Aún dos horas, podría dormir dos horas aún antes de ir al curro

Regina reviró los ojos y gruñó a su vez

-Hacerte trabajar el día de Acción de Gracias, ¡qué idea!

-Pfff…ya…pero bueno…un sheriff nunca tiene vacaciones. Pero no te preocupes, estaré a la hora de la cena

Emma no era sino adjunta del sheriff, pero se divertía pavoneándose delante de la morena en cuanto podía.

-Sí, no me dejes sola con tu familia, tengo miedo de no poder responder a todas sus preguntas a la vez.

-¡No me preocupo por ti! Solo tienes que ponerte tu vestido negro, y estoy segura de que no abrirán la boca

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

-¿Prefieres que hable del profundo escote hasta el ombligo o de la tela que se ciñe perfectamente a tu…?

Regina colocó una mano sobre la boca de la rubia para que no acabara esa frase vulgar.

-¡Si acabas esa frase, juro que te mato, sheriff!

-¡Gina, de todas maneras, todos te adoran!

Era verdad

La rubia hundió sus esmeraldas en sus homólogos mucho más oscuros y sonrió.

-Te amo

Ella extendió el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche para coger su paquete de cigarros.

-Emma!- la reprendió Regina agarrándole la muñeca

-¿Qué?

-Te agradecería que no fumaras

Emma volvió a recostarse y suspiró de frustración.

-Gina, no es…

-Escucha- cortó Regina atrapando la mano fumadora de Emma –Es muy sencillo, si te atreves a coger ese cigarrillo…

Ella se alzó para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Emma agarrando aún su mano

-….estos dedos…

Regina agarró el índice y el corazón de su rubia y los deslizó hacia su boca pasando su lengua sobre ellos.

-¡Gina!

Después, los sacó y se inclinó sobre Emma cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo.

-…jamás volverán al campo de juego- murmuró con voz ronca de placer.

Emma jadeó, jamás se cansaría de esa mujer. Le quitó la parte de arriba a la morena sabiendo muy bien que no llevaría nada debajo y que la vista de ese cuerpo siempre la inflamaba.

-Ok, jamás podría pasar sin ese campo de juego- dijo ella alzando la cabeza para atrapar los labios de su amazona

Pero en lugar de eso, dos dedos se posaron sobre los suyos, y Regina sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Lo siento, pero no he acabado, Emma- dijo burlonamente mientras metía un dedo suavemente en la boca de la rubia.

-Si esta boca continúa dando caladas a cigarrillos, jamás podrá, y digo _jamás_ , volver al campo de juego.

Emma terminó de succionar la yema del índice de su novia y quedó aturdida, sus oídos zumbaban.

-Dejo de fumar, inmediatamente- declaró ella –Solo si…

-¿Si?

-¡Si recibo una recompensa!

Los ojos de la morena se velaron de repente y volvió a meter los dedos de Emma en su boca mientras frotaba su pelvis en la de ella. Emma tenía la impresión de ser la silla del caballo que Regina había comprado unos días antes.

Con mano autoritaria, sacó los dedos de su boca y los deslizó mucho más al sur. Trazó, por el camino, arabescos sobre su piel y terminó delante de su entrada ya húmeda y lista para acoger a Emma.

-Gina…Te juro que tu contoneo me matará- dijo con voz estrangulada

-¡El placer es todo mío!

Emma acarició el monte de Venus de Regina, haciendo que detuviera los movimientos. Le gustaba acariciar durante minutos ese sitio que era enteramente de ella. Estaba loca por él, amaba saber que la morena le reservaba ese sitio a ella y solamente a ella. Poco a poco, hizo deslizar sus dedos entre los pliegues de la joven pensando por dónde comenzar para hacer languidecer a su novia.

-¡Emma!- previno Regina cuando ella la penetró

Emma invirtió las posiciones manteniéndose dentro de ella y la colocó cómodamente sobre las sábanas. Se tomó tiempo para grabar esa imagen en su mente. Los cabellos de Regina estaban esparcidos por las almohadas y su busto al descubierto se elevaba al ritmo de su respiración aún calmada. Emma acarició el interior del esculpido muslo con la ayuda de su mejilla y besó el otro solo para poder tener la textura dulce en su lengua y entre sus dientes.

Cuando ascendió su mirada, encontró una expresión divertida en el rostro de la morena.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz ronca

-¡Me gusta la forma que tienes de redescubrirme cada vez!- resopló Regina, conmovida

-¡Amo redescubrirte cada vez, créeme! ¡Es tan bueno!

Era evidente que ambas habían evolucionado. Regina volvió a atraer a Emma sobre ella, no podía estar sin acariciar sus costados, bajó hasta sus caderas para terminar en sus muslos provocando en Emma estremecimientos.

Con los codos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena, Emma podía cómodamente pasar sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos de la morena mientras la besaba con pasión. A menudo sus labios se perdían en el lóbulo o en el cuello de Regina, y obtenían como respuesta ligeros gemidos de placer.

Regina rodeó la fina cintura para pegar sus dos bustos, uno sobre el otro. Le gustaba esa sensación que electrizaba su cuerpo y hacía que la rubia derramara sobre ella todos sus encantos.

-¡Por Dios!- resopló ella sintiendo el vientre de Emma tensarse sobre el suyo.

Esa sensación inigualable la enloquecía. Los dientes de Emma aún ocupados en maltratar el lóbulo de una oreja hacían que el corazón de la morena se descontrolase. Para acentuar sus súplicas, Emma colocó una mano sobre unos de los mullidos globos de su amada que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar ruidosamente.

-¿Henry, Robin y Zelena no tenían que ir a ver esta mañana la feria?- recordó Emma colocando su rostro sobre el de ella.

-¡Oh señor!- se acordó Regina, aliviada de poder dejar vía libre a sus gemidos.

Se aferró a las caderas de Emma notando los dedos de la muchacha cerca de su entrada. Pero la rubia no entró, prefirió acariciar un sitio terriblemente erógeno, justo encima del clítoris de la morena. Esta intentó ascender sus piernas más cerca de las caderas de Emma para que ella se dejara tentar por su entrada cálida y húmeda.

Emma le ofreció una sonrisa antes de morder su labio inferior.

-¡Continúa!- pidió Regina haciendo de todo para acentuar el contacto con esos dedos hábiles.

-¿Ya no nos hacemos la contenida, señorita Queen?

Regina ya no sabía si le gustaba cuando Emma la llamaba así, pero lo que era seguro es que en ese momento preciso ese nombre envió un estremecimiento por todo su ser.

La mano de Emma se cubría poco a poco del flujo de Regina y le estaba costando cada vez más no lanzarse hacia el centro de la morena.

Lamió la piel de la mujer que tenía bajo ella, que poco a poco se estaba cubriendo de una fina capa de sudor.

-¡Emma!- gruñó -¡No van a estar dos horas en la feria!

-¡Hum, hum! ¿Y a ti te gustaría, no es verdad?

-¡Por Dios!- chilló Regina sintiendo los dedos de Emma penetrarla con fuerza

Los embates tímidos fueron superados hace tiempo, y sin embargo, Emma mantenía aún cierto candor cuando penetraba a la que consideraba su alma gemela. Regina se contoneó rápidamente para poder acabar con ese dulce suplicio carnal. Pero Emma bloqueó su pelvis para imponerle el ritmo que ella había decidido.

-¡Oh no!- gruñó Regina que sabía muy bien que su compañera había decidido conducirla muy lentamente hasta el borde del precipicio para lanzarla dentro sin ningún remordimiento.

Los labios de Emma se hendieron en una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos se volvieron brasas. Aceleró sus movimientos notando cómo el vientre de Regina se tensaba poco a poco.

La morena cerró sus párpados cuando Emma salió bruscamente de ella para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella y atrapar sus muñecas.

-¡Precisamente aquí, cariño!- susurró ella haciendo que se posaran en sus pechos para que los maltratara amablemente.

Regina comenzó a hacerlo a pesar de las descargas que comenzaban a sacudir su bajo vientre. Felizmente, no tardó mucho en ver cómo el rostro de Emma se transformaba en un rictus de placer no disimulado. La cabeza de la rubia cayó hacia atrás mientras que el cuerpo de Regina se arqueaba peligrosamente. Para no perderse, una mano de la morena pasó por la nuca de la más joven y continuó con los golpes de pelvis que Emma ya no podía dar, demasiado sumergida en la ola de placer.

Sin embargo, Regina no quería dejarla escapar tan rápidamente. Invirtió las posiciones haciendo girar a Emma. Se encontraron al revés en la cama, y Regina tiró las almohadas dando una precisa patada. Mientras que Emma se dejaba desbordar por un incontrolable orgasmo, Regina hundió sus dedos en ella para sentir las palpitaciones directamente en sus dedos.

-¡Gina! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Emma

La morena asintió lentamente con la cabeza y realizó movimientos muy rápidos, provocando un vértigo extra a Emma que buscó torpemente la entrada de la morena para proporcionarle el mismo placer.

A Regina nunca le había gustado gritar durante el sexo. Lo encontraba vulgar y totalmente sobrevalorado, pero no pudo contener el gozo que inundó la mano de la rubia al mismo tiempo que su grito se perdía por toda la casa.

Agotadas y colmadas, cayeron suavemente sobre el colchón y Emma acarició la espalda de su reina.

Después, se enderezó para apoyar la cabeza donde deberían estar las almohadas, pero Regina se lanzó sobre ella pasando un brazo alrededor de las caderas de su bella compañera cayendo riendo la una sobre la otra.

-Ha sido una tontería que no me dejaras coger esa paquete de cigarros…- refunfuñó la rubia

-Emma…

-¡Es verdad! Nunca verás el magnífico anillo que escondí dentro para pedir que te casaras conmigo…

 **FIN**


End file.
